The Phoenix Sorcerer
by The Silver Bullet
Summary: In which a squid ink induced Rumple's heart is pulled out and turned to dust by Regina prior to enacting the dark curse. But of course, that doesn't kill the Dark One. Rather, he is reborn as Harry Potter and doesn't know otherwise until he meets a girl named Emma Swan.
1. Prologue: The Price

**AN: As usual I do not own either of the properties- _Once Upon a Time_ or _Harry Potter_. I am merely using both series to write out of boredom and fandom want. And welcome to _The Phoenix Sorcerer_ a story that I'm attempted to explore where instead of doing an AU parentage cross into _Once,_ I decided to go for something a little more direct have Harry Potter be the one and only Dark One when, well, Regina's plans to kill the villain don't go as planned. Right now this is in the testing phase, if you want to see this story continue please feel free to comment. **

_P_ rologue: The Price

The Evil Queen frowned as she looked at the prison where her mentor was currently residing.

Rumple was giggling uncontrollably from the back of his cell. For a minute there, Regina wondered if he had truly lost it. Regina knew that Dark Ones were known to be insane. But throughout the Imp's tutelage, Regina found him anything but mad.

"What is it today and royal visits," The imp said turning his freak eyes onto her.

After years of being taught, Regina didn't grimace at the imp like most people would. She took in the scaly skin, messy hair, and eerie gold eyes and shook her head. "Really, you couldn't comb your hair in here, Rumple?"

He shrugged. "No point. Most people aren't here to discuss my stellar looks, dearie."

Regina laughed.

"I know you didn't come here for chit chat either," Rumple said. "You want to talk about the curse."

"Yes," Regina said. "There have been issues."

He smiled like he had expected her to say as much. "Of course, there are. I couldn't give all my secrets away. Not without a price."

Regina winced. She should've suspected as much. It was never easy with Rumple. He always had some sort of ulterior motive that she could never quite figure out. She should've known that sacrificing her prized stallion wouldn't be enough.

"What do you want?"

"Now where's the fun in that? Aren't you going to hiss and spew a little bit? Maybe try to guess."

Regina glared at him. "Time is limited. Might I remind you that I am a wanted 'fugitive' and you're in a jail cell. Which by the way, super smart move, letting Cinderella and the Blue Fairy of all people trick you."

He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The curse, dearie." He said, "Once the curse takes us to 'The World Without Magic' I won't be in a jail cell because of what you're going to do."

Now they were getting there. It didn't take him that long. Usually there was a lot of more back and forth and pontificating. He had always been one for what he coined verbal foreplay. Besides the maid, it seemed like the only thing that he got any joy out—which to Regina was disturbing.

At the thought of the maid, Regina inwardly smirked. She didn't trust the imp, and if push came to shove, she had something to use against him. Currently, the girl was locked up in one of her dungeons. In the new world, Regina was currently contemplating if whether or not she should throw her into a mental hospital or prison.

Either way, she would not be allowed to live a mundane curse life. She didn't need to have the added risk of the imp one day coming to his senses and knowing what Regina did.

"And how exactly am I going to be successful with said curse when I told you that it's not working."

"Because I'm going to help you solve that issue, dearie. I'm taking it your sacrifice did not work?"

So, he knew what the problem with the curse was In fact, he probably set her up. Damn imp.

"Maybe," Regina said.

"Oh, there's no maybe about it." The imp said his voice slightly higher pitched than it was before.

"Shut up." Regina said. "You're forgetting who's in the jail cell."

"I don't think so." Rumple said. "I might physically be behind bars, dearie. But you are the one truly locked up, ever since Snow White killed your sweet Danny Poo way back in the day. And you're only going to get your freedom if you help me."

As hard as she tried to ignore his drivel, he had a point. Gripping the bars Regina said, "What do you want, Rumple? A good life? A life where you're the richest man in town? I can do that. I can give you power and wealth."

He shook his head and said, "No. What I want is not to be trapped. I want you to write a life for me outside of the town line where I can move around the world if need be. Where I won't be penalized for moving around. Where you won't control me."

Regina glared at him. "I don't know if I can do that."

"You can do it," He said. "You're forgetting I created the curse. I know what can and cannot be done."

"Yet, you're not casting it yourself."

"I told you, I don't have the ability to cast said curse. Only you do, dearie."

Regina glared at him. She wanted to know his game, but as it stood he was the only one who had been willing to help her. All the other evildoers in the kingdom acted like she was insane for wanting to cast something so dark.

And they called themselves villains.

"Scowling doesn't suit you, your majesty." Rumple said looking at her. "Besides, where would the fun be without some word play and mystery?"

"I would feel like I'm not being used or hoodwinked into something terrible."

"But you're not," Her mentor said. "You're getting what you want. Your very own happily ever after. All I ask is not to be there. Shouldn't be that hard to do. I just don't want to be a part of the misery. I think I'd like to retire to someplace far, far, away while everyone is living miserably ever after. I'd think you'd like that too"

Regina frowned for a moment, but thought about it. She knew that if she stalled on the deal any longer than need be, Rumple would tailor it more to fit his needs. At the same time she couldn't be rash about it, she needed to think about it.

Getting rid of Rumple would be ideal. It would leave her with the entire town at her own bidding, but at the same time she knew he had to have some sort of alternative motive and she needed to make sure he wasn't in her way again.

And she might just have an idea. Which was why she smiled at the imp and said, "I think that can be arranged. Now, how do I enact the curse?"

"First we need to shake on it, dearie and you make the adjustments with yours truly here. I am not going to get betrayed by the likes of you."

Regina nodded and inwardly rolled her eyes. She was going to betray him, but she was going to be careful about it. Right now though, she needed to let him think she won.

He smiled at her after she made the proper oath and then made the adjustments to the curse as he suggested. He then said, "The curse can be enacted by sacrificing the thing you love the most."

"But the horse—"

"The horse isn't enough Regina. Surely, there's someone that your black heart still cares about."

Regina's heart sank.

"No."

"Oh, yes." Rumple said. "Your daddy. The fair Prince Henry. Sad to say, if you want the curse to set you're going to have to rip his heart out and turn it into dust. Such a sad, sad, thought."

He giggled after he said this and that was all Regina needed to be able to do what she did next, pull out the imp's heart.

It was surprisingly unscathed from darkness. She knew that he had probably casted a preservation spell on it long ago, because she had seen the sort of wickedness that Rumple was able to do.

He gasped at her, as if surprised that she had the guts to take the Dark One's heart out of his body.

"Oh, yes," Regina said. "You taught me well, Rumple."

She squeezed it for good measure watching in delight as her mentor dropped to the floor before releasing it.

"And yet, you didn't do a protection spell on yourself."

Rumple glared at her and muttered something about squid ink.

Regina smirked as she juggled his heart from one hand to the other. "Well, I got to hand it to the Blue Fairy, Snow White, and the Chump about that."

"We had a deal," The imp said when he was able to catch his breath.

"Yes," Regina said as the heart settled in one of her hands. "We did. And I did put a clause to allow you to roam around the world without of magic in the curse. The thing is, Rumple, when you're dead—well, that clause sort of becomes irrelevant. Even though it's technically still there."

And then she squeezed. Squeezed until the heart became dust, which she scattered all over the jail cell as her mentor's body slumped to the ground.

Regina smirked before poofing herself away in a mound of purple smoke. Failing to notice that a dark red smoke vanished from the jail cell a split second later and would eventually settle in a place known as Godric's Hollow in England after she casted her ill-fated curse. Allowing a stillborn infant, to be reborn as the Dark One.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Preview: Harry Potter meets a familiar blonde with glasses.**


	2. Chapter 1: Last Holiday

**AN: Still in the testing phase, though I've wrote a couple more chapters. For all intents in purposes the Potter time line has been brought up to the point where Emma and Harry are roughly the same age. I think Henry was born roughly in 2000, so the story will start again in 1999 when Harry and Emma are both 17. As always thanks to those who supported the story. The wonky format-Italics-of the first chapter should be fixed now. I tried to update it earlier, but the website was acting weird. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter One: Last Holiday

 _New York City: 1999_

Harry Potter frowned as he stepped outside of the airport.

This was it: New York City.

Two days ago, he would've never thought about coming to the city of all places. But Harry needed a break from his life. Everything was just too much. Especially after Dumbledore had passed away, and to be honest he didn't think he could handle his friends at the moment, or for that matter his ex—Ginny.

They were trying too hard to cheer him up, and Harry really wanted some time to himself that didn't involve the Dursleys, which was why he unceremoniously took some money from his bank account at Gringotts and booked the first flight out of the country not caring where exactly it was.

Before he went to Hogwarts, Harry thought a lot about traveling. He always wanted to go to faraway places like Beijing, Casablanca, and Buenos Aires. New York was not one of those places. It was true that he saw the city all the time on the telly and was not opposed to going there, but it had never really registered for him to go there.

On the plus side, he wouldn't need to do a translating spell which helped him with his goal of doing no magic this summer.

He really was going to try to stick with that mantra throughout this little vacation of his. Honestly, a part of him wanted to be done with the magical world. Just tell them to deal with the little Voldemort problem themselves and leave him alone.

Harry had never asked for any of this. He didn't want to be the chosen one and he had tried to make that perfectly clear to his now dead headmaster, who really didn't seem to take Harry's disdain seriously.

" _It's in the prophecy, my boy. There's no way around it, I'm afraid."_

" _But I'm not powerful," Harry said._

 _Dumbledore shook his head. "You're more powerful than you realize, my boy."_

" _Please don't call me that," Harry said his tone a bit more acidic than it usually was. While he usually talked to Dumbledore with dignified reverence, he had been a little miffed at the man—okay, a lot miffed since Sirius died. Of course, Dumbledore had tried to remedy the situation best he can with these lessons, but Harry was finding them pretty much pointless._

 _Dumbledore sighed. "You know power isn't only about magical ability, Harry. Knowledge can be just as powerful as raw power. In fact, it can be a power."_

 _Harry gave him a skeptical look, which Dumbledore seemed to think was his opening to talk about Voldemort's shattered soul._

 _That was how most of their lessons went. Harry wanted to make some biting remark about how he was only slightly better than average than his peers, but gave up after a while. Instead, he just nodded his head wondering if those occasional strong bursts of magic that he'd have were what the prophecy really was referring to._

 _He could never figure out how to control these outbursts, despite six years of schooling and private lessons; even Dumbledore acted perplexed when Harry mentioned it and called it "perfectly normal growing pains". But somehow, Harry wasn't sure if the magic he could sometimes do was normal._

He frowned as he walked outside of the airport as he waited for his cab to come take him to his hotel. He had no idea what he was going to do in New York for the next month, other than spend a lot of cash. A part of him knew he was wasting his funds, but at the same time—well, he was going to have to fight Voldemort and probably die as a result of it, so he might enjoy life while he could.

And there was his cab.

"Hey!"

He turned around to see a blonde girl glaring at him. She was probably around his age, maybe a couple of years younger and had on glasses that were obviously hand-me-downs much like his.

"What?" Harry asked as he waved for the cabbie to pop the trunk to the vehicle so he could throw his trunk there.

"That's my cab." The blonde said.

"Is it?" Harry said, "Because I made reservations about twenty minutes ago."

The blonde frowned. "Well, I did too."

The cabbie had gotten out of the vehicle by this time, turned towards the two of them and said. "Which one of you is coming?"

Harry sighed heavily not really wanting to get into an argument. "You want to split the fare?"

The blonde shrugged. "Fine. Whatever."

She didn't talk much, Harry noticed. He took in her appearance. Unlike him she was just carrying a backpack which seemed to be jammed full to capacity. The tag on the bag read "Diana Miller".

"What?" The girl, who he guessed was Diana said to him.

"Nothing," Harry said before giving the address to his hotel to the cabbie.

"That is a fancy place." Diana said. "I think it was in that Christmas movie a few years back."

Harry shrugged. "Was it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was. Don't bother seeing it; it wasn't as good as the original. But the Plaza, seriously? By the looks of those glasses, I didn't think you could afford it."

Harry grimaced looking at his battered glasses. He really needed to replace them. He really needed to get a new wardrobe, he thought. His clothes had always bothered him, but he had never really had the time to buy an appropriate wardrobe. "People often aren't what they seem."

"Sorry," Diana said.

"Where are you headed, Miss?" The cabbie asked.

"Um, same place." Diana said with a shrug. "I can get to where I need to go from there."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Diana asked him if it was his first time in New York.

"It's the accent, isn't it?"

She nodded. "And the fact your letting someone share the cab. That is really naïve, kid."

Kid, was she for real? He had a half a foot on her, and some serious five o'clock shadow right now. They had to at the very least be the same age.

"Sorry," Diana said seeing his face. "You just seem young."

Harry shook his head. "Really, I'm taller than you. And I'm seventeen."

Not that he would've been last year. Thank God, for puberty is all he had to say. And Diana was pretty tall. While Harry might've not been Ron Weasley height, he was now one of the taller boys in his class

Diana smiled. "True. I guess I just lived a lot."

"I'm sure you had, Ms. Miller." Harry said.

"And you're making me feel old. Ms. Miller, seriously? "

"That's your name, isn't it?" Harry said, "It says Diana Miller on your bag."

"It does," Diana said. "But just call me Di, I really don't want to be called Ms. Miller that makes me feel old."

"Much like calling me kid makes me feel like I'm in nursery school again."

Diana nodded before asking him why he was in the city.

"I'm on holiday." Harry said. "I needed a break from the world; there are things I don't want to deal with back home."

Like being the Chosen One, dealing with an impossible quest, and an ex-girlfriend who made him feel constantly guilty for breaking up with her.  
Di nodded. "I get it. New York is the perfect place to run away and start over."

"Talking from experience?" Harry asked.

Diana rolled her eyes.

"You are running away." Harry said with a smirk. "Let me guess, trouble at home."

"I am not running away from home." The girl said.

"But you are running away." Harry said.

A part of him knew he was being intrusive, but at the same time he couldn't help himself. He found Di Miller to be an interesting specimen. He couldn't begin to describe what it was, but there was something about her that he thought he should know.

Di frowned. "I wouldn't call it running away, more like trying to control my own destiny. I am done with people telling me where to go. It is time for me to make my own decisions."

Harry nodded. "I know what you mean."

At this point the cab pulled up in front of a swanky looking hotel. Harry was sort of shocked. He had told the agent to book him a nice place, but this was a little excessive. Still there was a part of him that was oddly happy with the result.

It was the same part of him that grimaced at wearing Dudley's hand me downs, and looked forward to the days he could wear his tailored school uniform.

"Sure you do," Diana said looking pointedly at the hotel after they had paid for the cab. "It seems like you don't have a lot of people controlling you, Harry."

"How do you know my name?" He said.

"I—"

Harry subtly raised his hand and his wallet came flying out of Diana's pocket. He sighed in relief that the summoning charm had worked wandlessly. He had roughly a fifty percent success rate at doing things without a wand.

"What the—" Diana said shocked that he had caught her red handed.

"Really, trying to pickpocket me? You must think I'm an idiot."

Diana's eyes grew wide. "Please, don't—"

"Turn you over to the coppers." Harry said, "I should. But I won't. You were desperate, weren't you?"

Yes, she was distressed. He could see it by the look on her face. It reminded him of his own when he was younger and used to have to steal food so that Dudley could have thirds and fourths. Of course, there was a bit of a difference there. He had been five, and Diana was probably at least a good decade or so older. But still, he felt some odd sort of sympathy for her.

"That money that I paid the cabbie, that's all I have. I blew most of it when I flew here. I need to get away, Harry."

There was a part of him that wanted to tell him that he didn't kill, but in the end his Gryffindor chivalry won out. "You can come up to my room if you want, but you have to tell me everything and not try to steal my money again. Because I will find out, and next time I won't be so nice."

"Well, it beats getting arrested and sleeping on the street."

He nodded not really caring, but somehow he did. He couldn't explain it. He felt like the girl was somehow important to him, which was the only reason he could think he was letting a complete stranger into his hotel room.

Even he was surprised at his suite. It was bigger than his aunt's entire Privet Drive flat, and it was decorated in a posh fashion.

The good news that as a suite it had multiple bedrooms, so he could at least ward off his possessions from Diana.

That whole no magic thing was really sort of failing, he thought, as he ordered some pizza for them.

Diana had remained silent for a while until the bellhop left.

Harry sighed. "You can relax, I just want to talk."

"I've heard that one before." She said eying him skeptically. "I never should've come up here with you. I should've let you call the cops."

"It's better than ending up in jail," Harry said. "Besides, I'm taking it you're in trouble. Right?"

She sighed heavily. "You want the truth, I'm a foster kid. Or was one. I don't ever want to go back to a home again. I can't handle it. And my eighteenth birthday isn't that faraway"

Harry nodded. He knew how she felt. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys ever again, despite Dumbledore's last pleadings with him about the blood wards. He figured since there was already a hit on his head, he might as well enjoy the summer than having six weeks of guaranteed protection at the Dursleys.

"You don't understand," The girl said.

"I understand enough." Harry said. "I grew up with guardians that hate me, I can emphasize."

The girl sighed heavily. "I hate being on the run. I hate stealing. I'm sorry I took your wallet, I really am. You seem like a nice enough guy, but I need to eat."

"I get it," Harry said.

"No, you don't." Diana said. "You at least knew where you came from; your parents obviously cared enough about you to leave you enough money to go on vacations with fancy hotels. My parents left me in the middle of a highway. Thank God, some boy found me. Otherwise I would've become roadkill."

She was hysterical, they really needed that tea right now, he thought. "I'm sure—" He stopped himself. He wanted to tell her that they cared for her, but he couldn't. Really, the middle of the road? That was cold and he told her as much.

"Well, at least you didn't sugarcoat it and tell me that they had their reasons." Diana said through tears.

"Really, how can you have a good reason for that?" Harry said. "Abandoning your child is irredeemable, but in the middle of the street they might've as well been trying to kill you."

He didn't know why he felt so strongly about this, but something inside of him hated Di's parents.

"Tell me about it," Diana said. "I want to find them. It seems silly doesn't it? That I want to find the creeps who left me in care of the state and tell them off."

"Not silly at all," Harry said. "You want justice, trust me I want the same."

He wanted to end things with Voldemort, but on his own terms. And he was tired of everyone pressuring him to be this big hero. And he told Diana this stuff, minus all the wizarding world stuff.

"That is crazy," She said. "You're seventeen. How do they expect you to take on a mass murderer?"

"Because I'm Harry Potter," He said.

"Yeah, not the same thing as being Bruce Wayne. Unless you're telling me something I don't know." She said.

He gave her a blank look.

"Batman," She said. "Do they not have superheroes in England?"

"They do, but I wasn't allowed to read or watch them until Cousin Dudley was finished with them and decided they weren't worth his time. And that never happened with Batman or any of the superheroes really."

Diana rolled her eyes. "Your cousin sounds like a piece of work."

"He is," Harry said.

"I had foster siblings like that." Diana said, "The foster parents would have their real children and make you feel like an intruder."

"Yep, sounds like the Durselys." Harry said.

"Ugh, I'm sorry." Diana said. "I can't imagine being related to people like that."

Harry shook his head. "Right. I just couldn't spend the summer with them. Hence, the extravagant trip."

That and he was pretty sure he was going to die and wanted one summer of fun.

"I thought it was to get away from those people who think you are some sort of superhero."

"That too," Harry said forgetting that bit. "This is essentially my last hurrah. I know I'll have to go back there eventually and do something."

Diana shook her head. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Harry. And please, do not try to go all Batman on your parents' killer. That is just dumb. You don't even have a Batmobile."

"Batmobile?"

"We are so renting those movies." Diana said, "At least the first two. I didn't like the latest one with George Clooney. The guy might be the "it" doctor on _ER_ but bat credit card, excuse me but no."

Harry had no idea what she was talking about, but he agreed that they would watch the movies and that they would order in some New York pizza.

She ended up staying there that night, and the next day, and the next. When he wanted to go shopping, she went with him. They went to Ellis Island together. To _Beauty and the Beast_ because Diana wanted to see a real life musical and he couldn't help but complain about it the entire time which apparently Diana found adorable.

 _"Really, there is nothing wrong with the musical."_

 _"But they got it wrong," He didn't know how he knew that, but it was like a lot of things in his life. He just had a feeling._

 _"Well, as far as fairytales go, I think it was fine. Maybe the Belle chick read too much but—"_

 _"No the reading part was fine. She did like to read." He said as if he was stuck in a memory lost long ago._

 _"You are so weird." Diana said. "Please tell me you are one of those book people."_

 _"No," He said. He liked to read but he wasn't like Hermione and for that matter the character, Belle._

They went to picnics in Central Park before going on one of those tacky carriage rides. The two of them went to every museum that the city had to offer. Diana and Harry seemed to do it all. And through the process, they grew oddly close to each other.

It was different than his other friendships or relationships. Even kissing Diana had been a different experience than kissing Cho or Ginny.

The lines between friendship and something more gradually blurred and while it had been somewhat of a surprised when Diana pulled him into a kiss in that carriage ride, he welcomed it.

They became partners who seemed to be able to talk about everything and at the same time, nothing with each other. He knew Diana was more torn up about her parents than she ever let on, and she knew that his termed Batman Suicide Mission was lurking. But they didn't seem to care when they were together.

 _"I wish it would stay this way forever." She said after they had gotten through making love._

 _"Hmm," Harry said. "Maybe it can."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous." Diana said. "You are on vacation."_

 _"I'll extend it," Harry said._

 _"You are on a visa," Diana said realistically. "Sooner or later you'll have to leave."_

 _He opened one of his eyes. "You're ruining the mood, love. This is supposed to be the unrealistic fantasy aftermath where we whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears. Not talking about legal realities."_

 _Diana giggled. "Well, it's glad to know you're not disillusioned."_

 _Harry laughed as he moved his hands strategically along her body._

 _"Oh, that feels good."_

 _"You're not supposed to say that." He said. "It ruining all of the faux sentimental bonding we're supposed to be having."_

 _"So, I'm supposed to be talking about our future children."_

 _"Yes," Harry said. "And the quaint little home we're going to build in the Cotswolds."_

 _Diana scrunched her nose. "No. I don't do England too rainy and cold. We need some place that's more tropical. Like some place in Florida, only not Miami because that is not quaint. I don't know, maybe Tallahassee."_

 _"Tallahassee works for me." He said with a grin before he became preoccupied again._

Of course, all things come to an end. Good or bad. Especially when you're on holiday, and you keep extending your vacation date even though you knew you had responsibilities.

It wasn't that something dire happened back in England, though that would occur soon enough. It was because of something Diana told him.

She was pregnant with his baby.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Diana tells Harry some hard truths.**


	3. Chapter 2: Alias Diana Miller

**AN: Thanks for the adds. I have some idea where I want to see this develop, though I haven't had a lot of time to stockpile chapters. As for the other stories, I'm hoping the long weekend allows me to work on them. It should be relatively quiet, I'm actually staying in town this weekend rather than going back home like I normally would. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one. I appreciate the follows and feed back as always. I know the Harry and Diana relationship is a little fast paced, but I am planning on moving on to the present soon enough so I did pace it faster than I normally would've. I will probably include flashbacks of it and some events from Harry's childhood as the story progresses.**

Chapter 2: Alias Diana Miller

Emma Swan was never one for sentimentality. You learned very early on in the foster system not to become attached to things, but she was starting to become attached to one Harry Potter.

She sighed as she looked at her quasi boyfriend's sleeping form.

Emma knew she was being silly. Harry eventually would go back to England; he had a life there, a destiny. A very stupid destiny that she was trying to get him to ditch, but she knew guys like Harry. And she'd be on the streets again, trying to live day by day.

The last home had been the worst. Even more horrible than her experience with that Ingrid woman had been. She hated the way Ralph looked at her, and his wife was no help. In fact, if anything she blamed Emma for Ralph's advances.

This was why Emma had no guilt about taking all their petty cash and flying to New York. Although, in retrospect she probably could've picked a cheaper city to go to and would have taken the bus, but at the time all she wanted to do was get away.

Thank God she ran into Harry and he was letting her stay in his room, but Emma knew this wasn't forever. She couldn't get used to the plush bed that she shared with her holiday boyfriend. Or the fact that Harry seemed to have no care in the world when it came to money.

When he saw that Emma had literally had nothing, he didn't even blink an eye at spending money on a new wardrobe for her. Or tickets to a hot show on Broadway. Or fancy dinners. Or really anything.

A part of her couldn't help but feel a little jealous. She knew about Harry's circumstances, but she still couldn't help but feel that he had more than her, even though he never acted like that.

This whole thing on one hand felt ridiculous to her. They were both teenagers. Teenagers who were sharing a hotel room and acting like rich twenty somethings who were living off of their trust fund. And maybe Harry technically was living off of a trust fund, but Emma wasn't. Sooner or later she would have to face reality.

And she found that sooner happened earlier than she expected.

Emma was late.

She was almost never late, but this time she was. Also, the fact that she couldn't stomach breakfast in the morning without feeling nauseated added enough to her fears for her to buy a pregnancy test.

She was hoping that it would be negative. She and Harry were seventeen, way too young to be parents. Technically, she was still a ward of the state.

But six tests and a quick trip to a clinic confirmed her worst fears. She was knocked up. She knew she had options and was seriously considering them, but a part of her really wanted this baby.

By all accounts she knew she should terminate, it made the most sense. She couldn't afford prenatal care let alone child raising expenses, and it would be best for everyone. Harry might've been loaded, but he was a UK citizen and eventually would have to go back to Britain. And for that matter, they were both seventeen.

But this baby was also Emma's chance at having a family.

She wondered how she could tell Harry about her pregnancy. They had only known each other for roughly six weeks. And they had only been intimate for a little bit over a month. Not exactly ideal, but it was her longest relationship that she had.

Though, Harry knew her as Diana Miller (Ralph's wife's name of all things) rather than as Emma. Emma hadn't bothered to correct him since she knew this was probably all temporary. At least that's what she thought until the stick turned blue.

Which was why she decided to tell him the truth—the whole truth when she told him she was pregnant.

"Pregnant?" Harry said confused. "I thought we used protection?"

They did. That was one thing that Emma was adamant about when they started to experiment with each other. She had not wanted things to end up this way. She had seen plenty of babies end up in the foster care system because of teenage flings like the one she and Harry were having.

Emma sighed, "It's not a hundred percent effective. Unfortunately."

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"To be honest, I don't know." She said, "We're both seventeen, Harry."

"If you want to keep it, I'll support you." He said.

A part of her was relieved that he said that. Another part of her was upset, if anything because it made the choice even more difficult. "That's nice of you, but we're seventeen and your trust fund—it can't support a kid, can it?"

"I'm staying at the Plaza, Diana. And I bought us box tickets to _Beauty and the Beast_. I think it's been well established I'm well off."

"But your Batman suicide mission."

"I can work around that," Harry said. "I am not going to abandon our family."

"Our family," Emma said not noticing that tears were coming down her face.

"Yes, our family." Harry said with a smile. "I can't believe it; I'm going to be a father. Oh God, a father."

He seemed slightly panicked and Emma had laugh.

"It's not funny," Harry said. "We're going to be parents. If—if that's what you want."

"I think it is," Emma said knowing very well at this point she couldn't terminate, because God knows she felt a connection to the thing growing in her. "But yeah, I didn't expect you to be so mature about this whole thing. The panic, that's more normal. That's how I'm feeling."

Harry nodded. "I'll look into getting my visa extended. I can probably get a solicitor to work things out for me."

"They're called lawyers here," Emma said. "But are you sure? You seemed to have things going on in the UK, are you sure you want to do this?"

"You told me it's my life, right?" He said.

She nodded.

"Well," He said. "I want to spend my life with you and our child, not be someone's designated savior."

All Emma could do was smile as he pulled her into a kiss. She knew it was ridiculous, because they barely knew each other, but at that moment she thought she might, just might, get a happy ending.

* * *

She knew she should've told him her real name sooner. She just sort of forgot about it. After she told him about the baby, they had started actually doing some grown up planning which meant looking for an apartment in the city, Harry finding a lawyer to help him with the immigration process to the US and Emma getting proper prenatal care.

It was really their first fight. The fight that ultimately ended up to whatever the two of them had decaying into nothing like everything else in Emma's life.

"What do you mean your name isn't Diana Miller?" Harry asked her after he returned from seeing the immigration lawyer.

Harry had just asked her to marry him.

Apparently, their best option for Harry to stay in the country was for him and Emma to get married. He would be able to get a green card within a couple of years and have the opportunity to get his citizenship then.

To say the least, this hits Emma a little hard.

 _"Marriage? I am still trying to wrap myself around a kid, Harry."_

 _"I know, love. But this is the best option. The lawyer says that employment options for someone in my position aren't likely. And the lottery system is more or less a crapshoot. But the marriage thing could work, especially since she said our marriage wouldn't be your typical sham marriage that immigration looks out for."_

 _A sham marriage—seriously, he did not say that._

 _Harry noticed the look on Emma's face. "Diana, she was telling me all the possible scenarios. I know what we have isn't a sham."_

 _She shook her head. "Really, you mentioned the word sham. I didn't."_

 _"I'm just telling you what the solicitor said," Harry said. "Besides, we're planning on being together anyway. I don't see what the big deal is anyway. We're going to stay together and raise the baby."_

 _"The big deal," She said. "The big deal is that we're seventeen-years-old, Harry. And that my name isn't even freaking Diana Miller."_

She knew it was stupid. She should've told him her name a long time ago. After all, they had been together at that point for a good couple of months. But she had kept quiet, if anything to protect herself. She was sure Harry had his own secrets; at least that's what she told herself. But Harry looked utterly appalled.

"Your name isn't Diana Miller. Then who are you? Who am I having a child with?"

She sighed heavily. "Well, honestly, I really don't know since my parents never deemed me with a name other than a baby blanket that had the name 'Emma' sewn on it. But who known they might've gotten it out of garbage before they dumped me in the middle of the highway."

"Emma, what a lovely name." Harry said in a bit of a daze.

"Yes," Emma said. "My name is Emma Swan, best I know. What's wrong? Don't tell me you had an ex with that name."

"No," Harry said turning to face her. "Not at all."

There was something different about him, something that Emma couldn't exactly pinpoint but he didn't quite look like her Harry. Her Harry, God what was wrong with her? She only knew him for a few weeks. A few weeks and she was already thinking of marriage. Or he had asked, she didn't know if she'd actually agree to it. Especially with the way he was looking at her now.

"What's wrong?"

"Besides you lying about your name, nothing." Harry said. "Just have a bit of a headache, dearie."

"Dearie? Really?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a shower, _Emma_. I need to work some things out."

And then he left the room. Even his gait seemed different to Emma, he almost strutted now.

She just shook her head, telling herself she was her imagination and that the pregnancy hormones were finally starting to get to her.

* * *

She agreed to marry him.

She thought it would make things different, imagine to her surprise when he was a little reluctant.

"Are you sure, Emma? It is marriage, dearie."

She sighed heavily. Of course, she wasn't sure. But she was also sure she couldn't do this alone. Even though Harry had been acting odd since she told him her real name, he had still been there. And as much as she hated to admit it, she sort of depended on him right now.

"You can't go back to England," She said, "I need you."

He looked unconvinced. "I'm sure that I can figure something else out, Emma, if you don't want to get married."

She shook her head. "No. Your lawyer said it was the best way. And the baby needs you here."

He frowned. "That is true, but it is quite the commitment, dearie."

"Please don't call me that, Harry."

"What? Dearie?" He asked. "Sorry, just an old term of endearment I tend to use."

"You didn't use it before." She said.

"Before what?" He asked.

"Before I told you my real name. It upset you, didn't it?"

"Well, you kept your identity from me for weeks. But no, Emma, I'm not that upset. I still want to marry you."

In hindsight, that really was a way to answer a proposal, Emma thought.

The wedding was even less romantic than that, if that was possible. It took place at the courthouse. Harry had all the respected paperwork done, they had his lawyer be a witness, and that was pretty much it.

No one gave Emma away. There was no big dress or cake. Harry had told her to buy what she wanted to wear, but Emma had been puking too much to care. And she wasn't that much of a girly girl anyway, so she wore the dress that she wore when Harry and her attended _Beauty and the Beast_ together. Other than being a tad tight in the bust, it looked the same as it did a few weeks ago.

But oh, how things changed. Harry was different now, a lot more broody and Emma was wearing one big ring on her finger now. And even though Emma readily said those vows that day, she had to think about it.

Harry seemed distracted. She told him as much that day when she practically had to force him into their marriage bed.

"It is our wedding day," She remembered snapping as practically pulled off the shirt he was wearing.

He looked so different in a suit, she thought. Especially his wedding suit, while he had bought a couple of nice coats to wear when they went out on the town, they hadn't been tailored like the suit he wore to the courthouse. He looked like an actual grownup in it.

Then again, they were practically grownup now. They had gotten married, after all. "Emma," He said. "I—"

She put her fingers to her lips, "Harry, please, for our wedding night let's pretend we're in Tallahassee."

"Tallahassee?"

Of course, he wouldn't remember that conversation. Why wasn't she surprised. He had seemed so distracted since that visit to the lawyer.

"Harry,"

"What?"

"I want you," Emma said. "Can you please try for one night to forget whatever it is on your mind."

"I can't forget." Harry said, "Emma, I—"

She shook her head. "Please, for me and the baby."

He sighed heavily, "It's not that simple."

"Is it?" She said as she began to take off his pants.

He smiled, "Well, I guess it is our wedding night, dearie."

Emma smiled back letting the 'dearie' comment go for just once.

* * *

He was gone the next morning. There was a simple note that said he had things to do and he would be back later.

He came back late that night, and didn't want to talk to her when she asked where he was. Just that he had things that needed to get done.

Emma tried to ignore it best as she could. After all, she was sort of stuck. And it made her feel a bit suffocated, but what could she do?

Run away again? She had nothing, and she had married Harry. She was sure that he cared for the baby. She saw glimpses of the boy who she thought she knew when he looked at the ultrasound picture, but at the same time she hated the way he kept her in the dark.

She would later try to recall how many days it was before she finally asked him, "Why did you even marry me?"

This caught Harry off guard, "What?"

"You heard me," Emma said slightly teary eyed. Even she had to admit, the hormones were having her act way too emotional. Then again, she didn't think she'd marry someone who practically ignored her. She didn't know when the last time she saw Harry apart from bedtime was. And he didn't even want to do anything, it seemed.

"Yeah, I heard you, dearie. But I have no idea why you're talking like this."

"You're never here," Emma said, "You don't even try to touch me anymore."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Dearie, I have unfinished business. You know that."

"Oh, stop it!" She snapped. "You know I hate that term. I've told you that about a thousand times already."

"Mere slip of the tongue, _Emma._ " He said.

To be honest, there was always something off about the way he said her real name and she made this point known. "You've treated me differently since you found out my real name and I want to know why. Look, Harry, I know it was dumb using an alias. That I should've trusted you, but trust is hard for me. You know my history."

"It's been established that I don't care about that," He responded. "I married you didn't I, _Emma._ I mean, that should tell you that I really didn't care much that you lied to me about everything."

"And there you go again," She said.

He gave her a blank look.

"What?"

"Oh, don't play smart. I can read through the lines. You're still upset. I don't even know why you married me."

"Again, you're being ridiculous, Emma."

Emma glared at him. "Get out."

"What?"

"Just go, Harry. I need time to think right now."

"Excuse me, but I'm paying for the room." Harry hissed. "And you're overreacting, dearie."

"God, I hate that term." She hissed. "It's like you're talking down to me. And you always use it. Always."

"Well, you didn't want me calling you _Emma_. Would you like me to refer to you as _Diana_ or _Di?_ Or what about Ms. Swan? I suppose it would be Mrs. Potter now."

"No," She said. "I—look, I need some air. I know you're paying for the room, but I feel like I'm going to puke my guts out. You should be a little understanding since it's sort of your fault that I'm knocked up."

He sighed heavily, but his features became more relaxed. "Do you want me to see if I can get you something from the chemist?"

She looked at him, "If it gets you out of here, then yes."

He nodded before leaving her alone, not that it really helped. She had been alone a lot since they said their vows.

She shook her head, as ran towards the toilet. She hadn't been lying to Harry about feeling nauseous. The pregnancy had been more than a little difficult. The doctor said stress could bring that on, and her marriage had brought her nothing but stress.

Emma thought it was ridiculous how weeks ago, she thought marrying Harry would solve all their problems.

"Love," He said coming back in the room. She didn't know how much time had passed just that he was standing over her, and her head was still in the toilet bowl.

How embarrassing.

She felt his hands supporting her back, rubbing circles along it. She knew if she would've turned around he would've resembled the boy she had met. Not the disinterested man she had been dealing with the past few weeks

"Morning sickness," She murmured.

"It's three in the afternoon." He said.

She wanted to say some biting remark about how this was the first time he was in the hotel before eight in several days, but instead all she could do was vomit into the porcelain bowl that was besides her.

When she finally finished, he said. "Let's get you to bed."

"Like you said it's three in the afternoon," She murmured. "And it's just morning sickness."

"Love," Harry said. "Please, for the baby."

The room kept spinning. "I don't think I can get up."

Much to her surprised he picked her up when she said this and put her to bed. It wasn't as romantic as it sounded. However, Harry did seem to care which was saying something. Much like that afternoon when he dutifully took care of her from taking her back to bed, to getting her saltine crackers and Gatorade.

"Seriously," She said. "I don't need this."

"You're dehydrated," He said. "I should've realized earlier you weren't in good shape."

She frowned, "I wasn't just angry because I felt like crap, Harry."

"I know," He said sitting down on the bed next to her. "Love, I've been dealing with a lot."

She realized that, but didn't he understand she was dealing with a lot too. When she mentioned that he wasn't the one who was going to have to push a human being out of their vagina in the next few months, Harry shook his head. "It's not the baby. The baby is a non-issue. As are you. It's other stuff."

"In England?" She asked.

She knew it was too good to be true, him giving up what he called his life long quest. He seemed sincere at the time, and she wanted to believe that he was done with his so called Batman Suicide Mission, but at the same time it would behave his recent behavior.

He sighed. "It's not that so much. You wouldn't believe me if I told you what's wrong."

"I am your wife," Emma said. "And I'm having your child; I think I am entitled to the truth."

"Fine, I recently found out I have another child."

Another child?

Emma looked at him. "You're seventeen."

"I know," Harry said. "But I need to find him, Emma. I already missed too much time."

"You really have another kid?"

He nodded his head, he seemed sincere. "I just found out about Bae, Emma. I need to find him. He shouldn't be alone."

Emma nodded, but she found herself asking. "Who's his mother?"

"His mother doesn't matter, she's dead."

Emma gave him a pointed look. He had another kid and the mother didn't matter because she was dead. "Really, I don't think she's that indispensable, Harry. You had a child with her."

Harry frowned, "Trust me when I say that Milah doesn't matter. It's in the past."

"Yet, you had her child and you knocked me up all before your eighteenth birthday."

A part of her wanted to get out of the bed and deck him at that point. It seemed irrational, because this Milah was clearly in the past and Harry supposedly didn't know about Bae before but she couldn't help but be angry.

"Seriously, your kid's name is Bae? Did your ex even know what that means?"

"It stands for Baelfire," Harry said. "It's a family name."

"I don't care what it is, Bae translates to shit in English." Emma hissed. "And we're not naming our kid something like that. Seriously, your kid's name is poop."

"Is that what you want to talk about, his name? I thought you'd have other questions."

Oh, yes, did she have other questions. Looking at Harry she said, "When did you find out about him? And should I say how?"

He sighed, "It was shortly after I consulted with the solicitor. She was doing some background research for me, and found him."

"That was almost a month ago." Emma said, "You could've told me before we got married. Is this why you've been acting like a freak?"

He glared at her. "A freak, dearie, really?"

"How many times do I have to tell you NOT to call me dearie?"

"You called me a freak, I thought to return the endearment. Though dearie is a lot less hateful, my uncle called me freak. My uncle, _Emma_. The one who thought it was okay to lock me up in a broom closest for long periods of time."

Emma felt slightly bad for a moment, but she was smart enough to know it was a diversion tactic. "No, no, we are not going to digress. I am going to get back to the conversation, why didn't you tell me that you had a son?"

"Because quite frankly, _Emma_ , I didn't think I could trust you." Harry said.

"I am your wife," She said.

"And you lied to me about your identity."

"Yet, you married me."

He sighed heavily. "Please, love—"

"No," She said. "You do not get to fluff over this and call me 'love'. You kept something big from me, we have to talk this out. If this marriage is worth saving."

"You're having my baby." Harry stated.

"Yeah, and apparently I'm not the first person to have your child." Emma said biting her lip as she put her hand on her still very flat abdomen.

It was weird thinking she was going to have a baby. She didn't feel any more pregnant than she did a month ago when she took the pregnancy test, and aside for the violent morning sickness and the slight swelling of her bust she didn't feel that pregnant either.

When she first found out she was having the baby, she had been so excited. Yes, the pregnancy felt unreal but she had felt so much hope. Now though, now she wasn't sure how she felt about this pregnancy or for that matter her marriage.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Preview: Rumple has a rude awakening as Harry Potter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Second Chance

**AN: You can thank a very slow and boring work day for this update. Anyway, I need to draft the next one and I actually have stuff to do tomorrow so it will be awhile. I am really making an effort to have these chapters longer than my other stories. No promises though because if the chapter calls for it, it will be shorter but I'm trying. Anyway, I think I figured out a lot of the first arc today. Which is a good thing. As always appreciate the adds and reviews. If you have a question and it's answerable I will try to answer you if you sign in.**

Chapter 3: Second Chance

 _"Emma, what a lovely name". The imp smirked when Snow White gave him this information and he could save guard his memories with squid ink._

Rumple had opened his eyes as himself for the first time in over seventeen years. It was strange living almost twenty years as someone else, and the memories were conflicting with each other. The Dark One versus Harry Potter, the wizarding world savior.

Obviously, that blue bug had been wrong, there had been magic in this world. He had been using it as Harry Potter and now he knew why his or Harry's—God that was going to get confusing—magic had been wonky because he had been using it completely wrong.

It was too bad Dumbledore was no longer alive; he'd have an interesting little chat with the headmaster about the prophecy.

He was sure that would've gone well, he sort of wanted to giggle over that. But he didn't.

Rumple or Harry frowned, shocked at how his feelings towards his headmaster had changed so fast. It was going to take some used to getting used to all these memories. He felt a pain in his stomach as he thought about his son: Bae. And then there was the new baby.

He or Harry Potter—no Harry was him, he had to keep telling himself that those seventeen years mattered—had been sleeping with Princess Emma.

Princess Emma.

Not abandoned by her parents like she thought, but rather saved. She had been thrust in the supposed world without magic so that she could live a life free of Regina's curse.

It was hard getting used to all of this. He didn't know what he wanted to do, before Snow White's daughter told him her true name he wanted to marry her and not because it was his best chance at staying in the country—though now that he knew who he was, he could easily snap his fingers and magic himself a green card.

Which was why he might've become a little distant, it wasn't that he didn't want Emma—he just wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He was Harry Potter, but a part of him was still very much Rumpelstiltskin.

He didn't know how it happened. Well, he knew that Regina had squeezed his heart into dust. Technically, that should've killed him, but being the Dark One prevented him from dying anyway but from the dagger. That's why Regina wasn't scaly and possession of the Dark One power, but how he got into the body of this world's wizarding savior was beyond him.

Another reason he was distant, trying to figure out that mystery.

It was ironic, him being the wizarding savior of all people. He wanted to giggle about it, but the Harry part of him seemed more frightened than anything else.

Worried that he was going to hurt Emma and the baby, like he hurt Bae and Belle.

Belle.

It was weird thinking of what he had with Belle now, especially with Emma. Emma had been Harry's first. Sure, he had dated other girls—Cho and Ginny—but neither of those had been serious relationships with what he had with Emma, or what he thought he had with Emma. Now, he had to contend with his memories of Belle and couldn't help but compare her to Emma.

It was ridiculous.

They were completely different people, and until now they really had relationships with separate people. Sure, Harry Potter had baggage but it was nothing like the baggage he had as Rumpelstiltskin: Milah, Bae, Cora, and Belle. It was a lot to warp around your head when you've been living seventeen-years as someone else. Especially when your new alter ego had been with a girl for less than six months and had knocked her up and just proposed.

The Rumple part of Harry wanted to slap his younger self silly.

Seventeen-years-old.

True, he was really three hundred and something and was responsible enough to manage having a new child. He had learned his mistakes, but Emma was just a teenage girl.

And that was perhaps what made him the weariest about the situation.

Emma was just a teenage girl, but there was part of him that was just a teenage boy. And there were parts of both of him—Harry and Rumple—that were attracted to her which was why he agreed to marry her.

That and he wanted to protect his new child.

After losing Bae, all he could think of was if he had another chance. He knew the new baby wasn't a replacement to Bae, and he had already started looking at ways to find Bae, but it was another chance to make up for his past. And for Harry, it was his first chance to have a family.

God, he really needed to do something about these duel sets of memories it was even worse than the voices he constantly heard for three hundred years as the Dark One.

He had easily been able to put those voices in the back of his head though after a century or so, the Harry part he had a feeling wasn't going to be as easy to lock away since he was in essence Harry. Or had been. Or still was.

He looked at himself in the mirror for the first time since recovering his memories. He had seen Harry's reflection every day, but now it seemed different to him since he was half expecting to see the reflection he saw in the mirror for centuries: the scaly skin, the longish curly hair, and a body draped in leather.

Instead, he saw a teenage boy looking back at him who seemed completely scared.

He was freaked out, Rumple thought as he took in his new reflection for the first time as well—himself? No, that didn't sound exactly right since there was now a part of him that was Harry. Maybe his whole self?

"Harry," It was Emma. "Are you okay?"

"Just a bit of a headache, dearie." He said, "I think I'm going to take it easy tonight."

Or try to sort out his head best he could.

* * *

They had just gotten married. It had caught him off guard. He was still fighting the two sides of him. The Rumple part agreed out of obligation, the Harry part of him wanted to actually marry her and was happy.

Never mind she lied to him, the Rumple part couldn't get over the fact he had been tricked. The Harry part understood.

Most of the time it gave him a big headache, and he tried to alleviate it by thinking of his other issues—mainly Bae.

He had started making the inquiries and potion ingredient requests he needed to find his boy, it would only be a matter of time now. But honestly, he didn't know how he was going to handle it.

Although, he could easily shape shift into a version of himself that resembled his old body, his base form was now seventeen-years-old and Bae was fourteen. There was a part of him that seventeen and was freaking out again.

Could he really be a parent?

Let alone, a parent to two children.

The realization came clearer as his wedding day approached. In typical fashion of his old self he told Emma to buy whatever she liked. Money hadn't been an issue for Harry Potter, and it certainly wasn't an issue for him as the Dark One. He could spin as much straw as he wanted into gold. If he wanted he could buy freaking Gringotts. Not that he planned to, the wizarding world and all its problems were the furthest thing from his mind right now, even though both Hermione and Ron had sent him letters asking when he was returning.

He wrote them back stating he needed more time, that things had gotten complicated. He didn't mention that he had a fiancée, a baby on the way, and oh yeah—he was really an evil dark sorcerer who could give Voldemort a run for his money.

He would kill Voldemort eventually, he told himself. After he figured out all this mess and he did need to be there for Emma.

He saw how scared she looked. The desperation was one of the reasons he agreed to marry her. He couldn't leave her alone or their baby alone for that matter.

But he still wasn't sure about the relationship. A part of him thought he was betraying Belle which was silly, since he and Belle had never had a proper relationship.

They had only shared one kiss, and he hated to say it was nowhere as intense as what Harry and Emma shared. Then again, he had pushed her away because he had been afraid. And lately, it seemed like he had been pushing Emma away too.

Except of course, when it came to buying things like the ring he put on her finger. He had gotten her the most expensive diamond he could find. Like it could make up for his confusion, her eyes had gone a little wide when he put it on her finger.

Like she was surprised he cared enough about her to buy her a ring. He did care about her, a part of him dare he say felt something more. But he was so confused. And then there was Bae. And his lingering feelings for Belle.

God, he needed to find his son.

But that night, Emma had looked tempting that he was able to forget about his son for the moment.

* * *

He thought about leaving her that night, but he didn't. Yes, he left their hotel room and went to the magical section of New York to see if he could find some equivalent to a blood globe which he was disappointed to say didn't exist in this world.

He had spent most of the day in the magical section, but came back to the hotel. He really thought about leaving, but he couldn't. The same thing occurred over the pattern of several days. And he could tell he was annoying Emma, then one day she lost it with him and he ended up telling her the truth.

Sort of.

The Harry part of him wanted to tell her everything; he kept thinking that she was trustworthy. She was his wife. But the other part of him, told himself to stop being naïve. Emma had willingly lied to him. Besides, he doubted the Savior would believe him. It was still eleven years before she'd break Regina's stupid little curse. With how obtuse his wife was about some things, he really doubted she'd be able to buy the fact that he was in reality not a seventeen-year-old boy but a three-hundred something sorcerer.

In the end he sort of compromised with himself—odd thing to say—into telling her a partial truth that he had another son. He'd go into details if need be later.

Emma seemed to question him more than he liked, she actually thought Milah was of importance.

Milah!

Inwardly Harry groaned when he heard her act like his ex-wife was a huge deal, and this was after she made a sharp barb about Baelfire's name.

They did talk about it though.

"So, you're looking for him?" She said. "I suppose he'll be living with us."

"I'd like that," He said. "But I don't know if it would be possible."

Unless he told Emma who she was and she could handle dealing with his older self so that Bae wouldn't be freaked out that only three years chronologically separated them. Even then it would still be freaky since Emma was technically underage.

And for that matter, Bae could be older than his Enchanted Forest self now.

Most people would've found waking up young again as some sort of blessing, but for him it made things complex. All he wanted to do was pull out Regina's own black heart, crush it, and throw the ashes into the toilet. He still couldn't believe the sorceress had gotten the better of him.

He was just glad he hid the secret about that blasted dagger.

Otherwise, he really would've died that night.

At least he wasn't cursed like everyone else in the Enchanted Forest, he could live his life—well, as much of it that was his life now—as himself. He could only imagine what Charming and Snow White were up to these days. Knowing Regina, she probably cursed Charming into picking up dog poop or some other mundane job and Snow White was probably a whimpering Regina worshiper or nun.

Emma frowned. "Why don't you think that's possible, Harry."

"Because it's complicated," He stated. "I don't even know where he is."

That was true, but he was getting closer. He had almost all the ingredients he needed to make the potion now. However, one of them was a rare ingredient that he'd have to get back in England. To more specific, he'd have to go to Hogwarts and rob their potion storage rooms.

Needless to say, this was something he wasn't looking forward to.

Emma looked at him, "Oh. I—I don't know what to say."

"I need to go back to England," He heard himself saying. "But I don't want to leave you or the baby."

"You don't have to," She said. "I can come with you. If that's what you want."

Of course that's what Harry wanted. He wanted to swoop Emma up in his arms right there and then and tell her how much he loved her. The more grown up part of him, the Rumple part of him, wasn't as romantic. Instead, he looked at Emma and asked if she was sure before calculating whether or not it would be possible to bring her on with him, without having to reveal more secrets.

 _She's going to have to know sooner than later_ , a voice sounding like Harry's said to him.

Yes, but the consequences could be explosive. He knew how his wife was. While the younger part of him wanted to be honest and open, the more dominant part of him disagreed. Three hundred years of life and experiences told him it would be better not to drop the magic bomb or for that matter the nuclear Dark One reincarnated reveal.

 _You'll regret it,_ that annoying voice said again, _the truth always comes out._

Not always.

 _And how are you going to explain Bae?_

Yes, he wondered that one too, but didn't say anything in response. He needed to move slowly which was why he said. "Are you sure, dearie, there are some things that might be, well, might be unbelievable."

That was good it wasn't a lie.

Emma raised an eyebrow. "What did I say about calling me 'dearie'?"

He inwardly winced. Old habits die hard, but it was an endearment he had relied on for so many years. Though to be blunt about Emma really deserved more. "I'm sorry, love." He said.

That was better. Love was something Harry called her. Emma loved Harry, he reminded himself. Not him. Not Rumpelstiltskin

But wasn't Harry Potter technically him—the headache it still brought even after a few weeks had gone by.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Emma asked. "Do you really want me to come?"

"Of course, I do." He said. "It's my past, Emma. It's dangerous. Riddle still wants to kill me, and I'm worried about you and the baby."

"Oh," She said.

Oh, was right and for that matter only the tip of the iceberg. Still, he needed and wanted to find Bae, but didn't want to abandon Emma.

He would not abandon another child.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt." He said.

"We won't." She said.

"You don't know that."

"I still want to come."

"Let me make arrangements," He said thinking that maybe he could ward Sirius's old house Dark One style and make it appropriate for Emma to stay at.

* * *

A part of him was glad he was back home in England, it allowed the Harry part of him to think that the past seventeen years were real. Of course, this put his other self on edge a bit, but he needed that potion ingredient and he wasn't going to disappoint Bae again.

Emma had been enchanted with everything about London. No surprise there, he remembered how she act all googly eyed when they did the tourist thing in New York.

The stress in their relationship had seemed to disappear if only temporary. He could tell that Emma thought he was opening up to her, and had been practically giddy about meeting his friends.

Ron and Hermione were meeting him at the townhome, when they rang, Emma was asleep.

The problem was they weren't alone, Ginny was there too smiling at him. It was obvious that this had been a set up to bring the two of them back together which inwardly made Rumple roll his eyes.

Hermione shook her head when she saw him, as if knowing inviting Ginny had been a bad idea.

"Good to see you mate," Ron said. "You look well."

He did, he guessed. The Harry Potter who had returned to London looked a bit different than the boy that had left. He was wearing clothes that fit him, had a proper haircut, and had ditched the taped up glasses. A part of Rumple was weary with the way his best friend was looking at him, he could smell the jealousy off of Ron and it didn't please him. Hermione, it seemed, was more or less curious about where he'd been.

"I'm doing alright." He said, "The time away was well needed."

"I wish we could've all taken a vacation," Ron said. "It's been a rough summer, Harry."

"Ron," Hermione hissed. "We're glad you're back, Harry. We missed you."

"Yes, we missed you." Ginny said, "Did you have a good time in New York, Harry?"

"It was exciting," He said as he motioned them to come in.

Hermione looked at him, "The wards seem stronger. Obviously, you've been doing some reading."

"Something like that." He said not mentioning that part of the beauty of being the Dark One was that he could create some of the most powerful wards in the world. "Can I get you three anything, tea?"

They took his offer as he noticed Ginny staring at him. Rumple could only hope that Emma had remained asleep during most of this. God knows, if she wasn't pregnant, he would've dosed her with something so that he could break the news to his friends.

He could only imagine how they were going to take the news that he had married and impregnated a stranger in New York. He halfway expected Ron to deck him. Despite being his best friend, he was Ginny's brother. And even though Harry and Ginny had broken up last year, it was obvious that at least one of the Weasleys expected a reunion.

Rumple knew he should've expected as much. It was obvious that Mama Weasley had wanted him to get together with Ginny and vice versa. It wasn't a bad thing; he could see why she thought they'd be good together. But honestly, he and even the Harry part of him knew it would've never worked.

Ginny was a nice girl, but at the end of the day other than quidditch and Ron they really didn't have too much in common. And the snogging really wasn't that great. The Rumple part of him laughed at how pathetic it was, but not near as bad as the snogging with Cho Chang.

How perception could change with three hundred years of added memories. Plus, all of the Dark Ones—feelings.

"So, did you have a good time on vacation?" Ginny asked.

"It was very eventful." Harry said.

Understatement of the year.

"How have you guys been? Did any of you go back to school?"

It seemed wrong to cut to the chase, but he knew he was being ridiculous. He needed to find out if he could get access to Hogwarts, get the potion ingredients he needed and find Bae. It was that simple. Chit chat wouldn't solve anything.

But they were his friends, or Harry's friends. He wasn't so sure if Ron, Hermione, or Ginny would like the Rumple bits of him.

Sometimes he wasn't sure if he liked him. Living seventeen years as another person, made it easy to loathe yourself.

Not that there wasn't enough bits of him to hate already with what he let happened to Bae.

Hermione sighed heavily. "They kicked muggleborns out. I've been doing assignments though thanks to Ron. I'm hoping to get into Beauxbatons next semester."

"You're attending Hogwarts?" He asked Ron.

Ron nodded. "Mum refused for Gin and I drop out, I'm sure she's going to put pressure on you to return when she finds out your back in town."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't under estimate Mum, mate, she can be scary." Ron said.

More like annoying. Rumple knew he could easily pull out Molly Weasley's heart and end her if need be. He probably wouldn't though, because she was Ron and Ginny's mum. But he found her excessively annoying now. Probably because he had three hundred years of memories of dealing with harpies like her who were always trying to make a deal with the Dark One to get their little darling with a prince or princess and then later regretting it when they realized that there would be a price to be paid.

"Why do you want to know about Hogwarts, Harry?" Hermione said picking up on what he was trying to insulate. "Does this involve Voldemort?"

"It involves something important," Harry said not technically lying. "I need to get some potion ingredients. Do you think you guys can help me?"

"Sure," Ginny said. "I mean, it might be difficult but it should be—"

"Harry, I thought I heard voices."

It was Emma she was awake. Harry inwardly groaned as his friends eyes turned on her. She was wearing his old quidditch jersey of all things and just that. It barely covered her legs. Of course, she thought it was a football jersey not a quidditch jersey but Harry didn't bother correcting her. He loved the way it looked on her.

"You did, love, you did." He said, "Guys, I'd like to meet my wife, Emma Potter."

* * *

Ron really didn't take the news well. "Married mate, really?"

"Yeah, married." Harry said, it was later that day. Needless to say, lunch had been awkward. Though Hermione, thank God, had seemed to take things in stride. Poor Ginny though, she seemed more than a little shocked.

And while Rumple felt for her a bit, a part of him wanted to point out to Ron and Ginny that Hinny was dead in the water back in June.

He had tact though. At least now. After making fun of Regina's failed relationship with the stable boy, he learned to hold his tongue a bit if only because he didn't want his heart ripped out of his body again.

Ron shook his head. "My sister, mate. Did you even think about her?"

No. He didn't. He hadn't really given much thought to Ginny Weasley since he met Emma to be honest. He honestly forgot of the Ginny issue until she arrived at Sirius's place. He was sure Emma would be curious about her especially since she already knew he had another girlfriend (actually wife) that resulted in a son.

"Ron, don't get started." Harry found himself saying to his best friend. "Things just happened."

"Obviously," Ron said. "I can't believe you married her."

"You don't even know Emma," Harry found himself saying defending his wife.

"And you do, mate?"

"I know her enough," Harry said. "I married her, didn't I?"

"That's the thing mate, you don't know her. Not like you know Ginny. Or even Cho Chang for Merlin's sake."

"Ron, please." Harry said. "Emma and I are married, you need to respect that."

And if he didn't, well, God knows the Rumple part of him already sort of wanted to turn him into a snail.

He would refrain though, he at least told himself that much.

"Where did you meet her again?" Ron asked.

"I told you we shared a cab ride together. Your sister even said it sounded romantic. Honestly, I think she's handling our breakup better than you."

Ginny had been quite nice to Emma, and so had Hermione. Although, he saw Hermione sneaking him looks like she knew the whirlwind romance story he and Emma blurted out that it wasn't the whole story.

She didn't press though, at least not yet. He had to give his bushy headed friend that and when he asked her to watch over Emma for him earlier, she was more than willing to help. She even sort of understood why he didn't breach the magic thing with Emma yet.

Though Ron questioned it. "I mean, you haven't even told her about magic yet. What sort of relationship is that?"

"We just got married, Ron." Harry said, "Magic is a lot to take in. I am going to tell her eventually, can't you just be nice. Emma is usually the sort of girl you're super nice to."

She was also the type of girl that wouldn't give Ron the time of day despite all his advances. He was pretty sure that Emma in particular wasn't impressed with his best friend either, and could just imagine what Emma was going to say about him behind closed doors. Though, she had been cordial enough. More so than Ron, who he really wish he wouldn't have gotten a nightcap with because it was hard to control his temper.

The potion ingredients, he told himself. Do this for Bae.

Ron grimaced, "I'm telling you mate, something is off about her. I only want what's best for you."

Rumple nodded though didn't pay much attention to Ron. He wished he would've later on.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Preview: Ron gets to know Emma and bemoans about his ship (Hinny) being sunk.**


	5. Chapter 4: What About Ginny?

**AN: Here's the next one. The original intention was to keep this story in Emma and Harry's POV, but it's necessary on occasion to switch POV. This chapter is one of those cases. I'm hoping by having this chapter is this viewpoint people will be able to understand the character's motivations. Thank you to those who added this story and reviewed I appreciate the support.**

Chapter 4: What About Ginny?

Ron Weasley was supposed to be the impulsive one in the trio.

Sure, Harry had done some boneheaded things in the past, but this new girl. His supposed wife—Emma Potter—out of all the dumb mistakes to make—he couldn't believe that he had supported Harry months earlier when he had been so insistent about taking a vacation.

He had been the only one who had been truly supportive. Hermione had went on, and so did everyone else, but they had thought Harry was being weird.

"It will do him good to get away," Ron remembered telling his other friend. "He can get his head together."

When he meant get his head together, he meant rethink things like with his sister.

Ginny, however, was less amused with Ron supporting Harry's schemes. He remembered talking to her early in the summer when they were preparing dinner.

 _"Really, Ron, you think that's going to help the situation?"_

 _"He needs space," He said. "Professor Dumbledore was practically a grandfather to him."_

 _Ginny shook his head. "Yet, we didn't give him space when Sirius died."_

 _"That's because fifth year was a bit of a disaster when we ignored him."_

 _"Exactly," His sister said shaking her head at him. She reminded him of his mother at that particular time and place. A very scary thought, especially for Harry who he was pretty sure at that point to be destined with Ginny._

He had acted like he didn't notice his best friend's interest in his sister last year. It had been easy to hide; he had enough going on with Hermione who had completely cooled things off—whatever they had been, if anything, since Harry left. He wanted his sister and his best friend to get together though, which felt odd since he was pretty sure no one was supposed to be good enough for Ginny.

But Harry was. He wasn't like Dean, or Seamus, or even Neville.

Seriously, Neville Longbottom. He asked Ginny about that and she just shrugged and said he was a nice guy.

Nice he guessed if you liked plants, he wasn't Harry. And he didn't make Ginny happy like Harry did. Which was why he was so mad at himself for defending Harry when he left.

"Ginny," He said. "I think it will do him good. He wasn't thinking straight when he broke up with you."

"He was trying to protect me," She said. "Can't you see he left because he wants to isolate himself? He's probably not even in New York, he's probably chasing after You Know Who right now."

"Harry says we should say his name," Ron said. "No reason putting fear in it."

"I know that," His sister said as she continued to chop the rhubarb that was needed for their mother's signature pie that she was working on. "It's just hard for me to say that name. I almost died because of him, you know, and I worry about Harry. He puts too much pressure on himself."

"Which is why I think this vacation will be good for him," Ron said.

"What if he finds him?" Ginny said. "No one is going to be there to protect him."

"Harry's smart," Ron said. "And I think Voldemort is too busy causing havoc here to care about Manhattan."

That was true at least. Harry could've stayed in New York forever, and Voldemort probably wouldn't care unless he decided to take over America after he got done with the UK. But he came back with Emma Potter.

He never would've thought there was a girl in the townhouse when Harry had owled them, which was one of the reasons why he had suggested to Ginny she should come.

He felt bad about it now, but how he to know that Harry's new wife would appear scantily clad in his quidditch jersey of all things. And that Harry's new wife would have really long legs.

Seriously, she was a bit of a looker, which made Ron all the more suspicious of her.

Girls like her weren't supposed to notice guys like him and Harry. God knows, Ron tried and girls usually ignored him. But then again, Harry was no longer the shortest boy in Hogwarts and he had gotten what appeared to be a fancy pants haircut, some fancy suits, and contacts over the summer break. Maybe he was enough for her?

No, Ron was pretty sure it wasn't or at least that's what he told himself. He then rationalized it was probably Harry's fame that attracted Emma to him, but imagine to his surprise when he found out she was a muggle.

Harry had mentioned it casually before they left to go to lunch that day, and Ron couldn't help but even be more dumbfounded. The fact that Harry hadn't mentioned that he had magic and they were married was insane.

Hermione seemed to take it in stride more than he did, when she drove them to the restaurant that Harry had picked out for them. "It is hard explaining to someone, Ronald. I mean, I didn't even believe I was a witch until Professor McGonogall came to the house and it took awhile to sink in. I can't blame him for not telling her."

"But he married her, it's going to come up one day."

Hermione nodded. "I know, but I think we can be understanding and not judge. He has a lot on his plate."

Yeah, he did which made the whole Emma thing even weirder. He pointed this out to Hermione and Ginny in the car. "I mean, he dumped Ginny because he wanted no distractions yet he married the first chick he picked up in New York."

"Ron," Ginny said clearly annoyed. "We don't know how they met. I'm sure it's a beautiful story."

But it was just as dumb as Ron had thought it would be. They met in a cab. Seriously?

He wanted to tell his friend how stupid he was, but he couldn't. He bit his tongue and ate the beef wellington that Hermione told him he'd like.

Quite frankly, he didn't get what the big deal with the dish was or Emma Potter. Yeah, she had nice knockers, but Harry didn't know her like he knew Ginny. He wouldn't become Ron's brother now.

Ginny tried to put on a good front, he had to give her that, but he could tell she was upset. Though she was nice to Emma, which was more than that girl deserved.

He was more than a little sure she was using Harry after they ate with each other. She seemed nervous about something, and it seemed like she didn't know a lot about Harry like how he was deathly allergic to strawberries.

Ginny knew that. She replaced strawberries with raspberries last summer when she made their mother's rhubarb strawberry custard for Harry. He bet Emma couldn't even make a decent pie.

She did try to be nice though, but there was just something off about the girl and Ron told Harry as much when they had after dinner drinks. But Harry would have known of that mentioning that Emma was his wife.

He was so protective of her too; it made Ron wonder what she had over Harry's head. Surely, it wasn't just the sex though she did look like she was good in bed.

Maybe that's what annoyed Ron the most about her that she was the type of girl that he would normally go for that would want nothing to do with him. She looked even better than Lavender Brown, who while a big flake was the most attractive girl in their year next to the Patil twins who wouldn't even look twice at him after that disastrous Yule Ball.

Harry didn't seem to mind the faux pas about strawberries though. Instead he said, "I guess we didn't really eat strawberries in New York. Did we?"

Emma shrugged, "Never crossed my mind to with those pizza and gelato. But now that we're speaking of food allergies, I can't eat apples."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Really, apples?"

"Don't ask me why but I always break out into hives when I accidently eat them."

Harry nodded, "Interesting."

He seemed a little dazed, Ron wondered why. Then again, there had been something off about Harry since he had returned to England. He seemed a little distant; a part of Ron blamed it on the Voldemort thing. But the Voldemort thing had been lingering for a while now, and the only thing that had been really different had been Harry's new wife.

A new wife he seemed too enchanted with. Most of the dinner had spent on introducing Emma to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Of course, he should've expected as much, but there were a lot of things going on which he mentioned to Harry when they drank brandy together.

"Oh, trust me, I am aware that there is a lot going on, Ron. I'm always aware." Harry said his grasp clinching a little bit too tight on the brandy glass.

"Then why did you think it was a good idea to get married?" Ron said, "Let alone to a muggle. Did you even think about my sister, mate?"

The look Harry shot him was anything nice at that moment. However, Ron was having a particularly thick moment and didn't catch it right away. Instead, he took a sip of the liquor. Sirius had kept good stuff in the townhome, even if it was muggle liquor.

"Ginny and I broke up before I met Emma, Ron. It was over a long time ago. Believe me, she knows it and I know it."

"But you only broke up to be noble," Ron said. "I mean, you were going to get back together after the war."

"No," Harry said. "We weren't."

"Don't be like that, mate." Ron said, "What you two had was special, I saw the way you two looked at each other. Don't throw it away for some random hot muggle."

"That random hot muggle is my wife, Ron." Harry spit out.

"You haven't even told her about magic yet," Ron said. "What sort of relationship is that going to be? Relationships are about telling the truth about each other, and you can't even do that."

"We just got married, Ron." Harry said, "Magic is a lot to take in. I am going to tell her eventually, can't you just be nice. Emma is usually the sort of girl you're super nice to."

Ron grimaced, "I'm telling you mate, something is off about her. I only want what's best for you."

Harry shook his head. "Ron, don't."

"Harry, mate, I don't mean anything nasty about it. I'm just worried about you. You leave with barely a word for months, and then you come back married! It's a little out there."

"We all know my situation, Ron." Harry snapped. "Excuse me, for wanting to live a bit."

Ron shook his head, but let the subject drop. At least with Harry.

* * *

That didn't mean he had words. Oh, he had lots of words. And he had to deal with his mother. Oh, yes, Harry left him to do that. He couldn't even tell Molly Weasley that he was breaking his daughter's heart to his face.

There really was a part of him that wanted to deck his best mate's face right about now. Especially after dealing with his mother.

Mrs. Weasley had been waiting for Ron when he got home. "Ronald, a word." She snapped.

He inwardly groaned knowing his mother had found out about Emma and Harry, and of course she was taking it out on him.

He already heard enough when Harry left for New York. Apparently, he should've been able to prevent his friend from getting on a plane. Never mind that Harry was a bloody adult in the eyes of the wizarding world. And for that matter, he couldn't control Harry's break up with Ginny.

" _Well, you could've said something to him." His mum snapped. "He's ruining his life, Ronald, you and I both know that Ginny is the best thing to have ever happened to him."_

 _Ron nodded. He couldn't disagree with that. Both Harry and Ginny seemed to light up when they were around each other. He knew they hadn't been exactly dating for long, but some things were just meant to be. However, he really did disagree with her about the New York predicament and let her know as much._

 _Of course, Molly Weasley was one of those people who earnestly believed her way was the only way and let Ron know as much. "You wait and see, Ronald Billius Weasley, this was a huge mistake."_

And Mum was right, it was a huge mistake Harry had gotten married.

"Don't even start," He told his mother. "I know I mucked things up, and you were right."

"I wasn't going to say that," His mother said. "I think we should get to know this Emma girl, Ron. Invite her to dinner this weekend before you go back to school. There is no going back to change the past, and we're just going to have to get used to things."

He was shocked his mother seemed so resigned and he had to ask, "What about Ginny?"

His mother sighed, "I know this isn't what we wanted, but we have to accept it for what it is. Ginny seems willing to move on."

Ron shook his head. "It isn't right, Mum. This muggle girl, I'm sure she's using him."

"Ginny seemed to think she was nice enough." Mrs. Weasley stated taking a sip of her tea.

"Mum," Ron said. "You know how Ginny is. She trusted a talking diary for Merlin's sake."

His mother sighed, knowing that he made a very valid point. As much as everyone in the Weasley family loved her, Ginny was flawed when it came to being too trusting. Even though the Riddle incident had made her a bit more cautious there was just something so innately good-natured about his sister that it seemed to backfire on her.

"She was eleven then to be fair, and she did disapprove of Fleur at first." The Weasley matriarch said, "But really, Ronald, you don't trust this Emma girl?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't. He married a girl he only knew for weeks, Mum. And you and I both know how close he and Ginny were it doesn't make sense. If she wasn't a muggle, I would be keen to think she was controlling him with a love potion or something."

"Don't you think that's a tad overdramatic?" His mother asked. "I know that Vane girl pulled a number on you, Ronald, but really? A love potion?"

Ron gave her a pointed look. "It's not right, a girl like that wouldn't like Harry for who is. I think she's using him. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"I'll admit it does sound a bit fishy." His mother said. "But he did marry her, there's not much that can be done. As I said, I think we should at least invite her to dinner, try to know her."

Ron shrugged.

"If I know what I'm dealing with perhaps I can talk some sense into Harry." His mother said.

Well, that was something.

Ginny didn't think it was something though when he mentioned that his mum wanted to invite Harry and Emma to dinner.

"What did you do Ron?" She asked.

"Nothing," He said. "Mum just asked me about the two of them."

"I really think you should back off.' She said, "If you push on this it's just going to push Harry further away and then I'll really lose him."

It was the first time, she somewhat admitted that she still had a chance, and Ron couldn't help but smile when she said that. It wasn't hopeless.

"Don't look at me like that, Ron." Ginny said, "The last thing you need to do is be meddlesome. Things will happen in their own course."

"So, you don't think they'll last either?" He asked.

Ginny shrugged. "She seemed nice enough, I guess. But I really don't know a lot about her, I don't imagine that they know much about each other. You heard she didn't even know Harry was allergic to strawberries. And Harry, he's not in a good place right now Ron, we know that."

"But he's married to her." Ron said, "That doesn't upset you?"

She shrugged. "It does, but like I said I really don't think it would last. He hasn't told her about magic, and God knows that's going to blow that cow's mind."

Ron chuckled. "Cow, Gin? And here I thought you were the mature one out of us."

Now, she sounded like the sister he remembered last summer, the one who had hated Fleur so much when Bill and his wife had first gotten engaged.

She sighed heavily. "Slip of tongue, I really shouldn't have said that. Emma hasn't been that offensive."

"Save for stealing your one true love." Ron said.

"Seriously, Ron." Ginny said. "Don't."

"But you've dreamed of Harry ever since you were a little girl." Ron said. "It's meant to be."

"Oh, Ron, please." Ginny said shaking her head. "That was childhood infatuation. Harry and I developed something real, after I got over it. He would've never really liked me if I was still president of the Unofficial Harry Potter Fan Club."

"Aren't you still, though?" Ron asked.

Ginny's face turned the same color of her hair. "Unofficially. But you know what I mean, Ron."

"I do," He said. "And you two were great with each other."

"Until Professor Dumbledore died," She said. "He changed then. Something broke in him, Ron. I know you though the vacation would do him good, but—"

"It did him worse, I know. Believe me, Gin, I'm sorry and I'm going to do everything I can to make it right."

"You can't make it right, Ron." Ginny said, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Harry will have to wake up to the fact that things aren't right with Emma."

"And you sure he will?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I know girls like Emma." Ginny said shaking her head. "Just because we're playing nice doesn't mean I trust her."

"But Hermione seems to like her enough." Ron said.

Ginny shook her head, "I love Hermione, but Ron, she is a bit clueless when it comes to social aspects in life. Much like you."

"Hey!" Ron said.

"Well, it's true," Ginny said. "If you would've had a clue you would've never told Harry to go to America."

* * *

The dinner happened the Saturday before he was due back at Hogwarts. Ron had made sure he asked Harry to dinner with Emma in earshot, he would've thought the blonde would've been the one to spurn the invitation, but imagine to his surprise when it was Harry.

" _I don't know, Ron," He said. "It might not be a good idea with everything going on."_

" _Oh, come on, Harry. It will be fun." Emma said._

 _Harry sighed heavily. "It's not that, love, it's complicated."_

 _He knew what Harry was thinking; if Emma went to the Burrow it would be sort of hard to hide magic from her. Of course, Ron acted like he didn't come to this revelation. Rather, he acted clueless about it and told Harry that Ginny would be making Mum's famous strawberry rhubarb custard sans strawberries for him._

" _That does sound delicious," Emma said. "Well, the custard part. I've never had rhubarb. It's not really an American thing."_

 _Ron wanted to say something smart about how Emma not knowing what rhubarb was, but instead he put a smile on his face and said. "Another reason why you should come. My mum's recipe for rhubarb custard is just magical."_

 _Okay, Harry picked up on that and the look he got was just downright murderous. Ron chose to act oblivious about it though. Instead he said, "Mate, Mum really wants to meet your wife. You know she views you as a son."_

 _Harry sighed heavily, "I don't—"_

" _We'd love to go, Ron." Emma said putting an end to the subject matter._

And here they were. Although, something seemed different Emma seemed almost nervous when she walked in.

As always, the blonde was stunning, this time in a tight red dress that showed off each and every curve of her body. Especially her breasts. God, did she have a set of tits on her. Though, she sort of was asking for it, Ron thought. He knew what Molly Weasley would do when she saw that dress and for that matter when she saw Emma.

"You're one too?" Emma asked him bluntly.

"What?" Ron asked.

"She knows," Harry stated. "I thought it might be wise before she saw the clock or for that matter any random gnomes in the garden."

"Oh," Ron said. "And I'm taking it went okay? I mean, you're still with him aren't you, Emma?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm still with Harry. He's my husband, but it did explain a lot of things. I'm actually glad he told me."

Harry nodded. "Why don't you come in, love? We don't want you to catch a cold."

Emma nodded looking at Harry.

"It will be fine," Harry said. "No one is going to turn you into a snail, I promise. Ron is my best mate, after all. Aren't, you, dearie?"

Ron nodded. Although, he didn't like Emma he didn't want to completely freak the girl out. He wasn't a monster. " Yep, Harry's best mate. You can't turn people into snails anyway, Emma. Actually you could if you're like McGonogall or someone who's a prodigy in transfiguration, but most people aren't."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emma said, "But okay. I'm not scared of magic. I am weirded out by it, but like I said, it explained a lot. It actually made things less scary."

"Really," Ron said. "Because I hear most muggles freak out big time."

"I can understand why Harry didn't tell me about magic before," Emma said. "And it was a little difficult to comprehend, but as far as secrets are concerned it could be worse."

"Emma," Harry said breaking up their conversation. "We really need to go in."

Emma raised her eyebrow but came into the home and seemed to be completely enchanted by the Burrow. Though, she did not seem to pay that much attention to Ron's mother or her slight barbs towards her.

"So, Ginny says you're the same age as Harry, dear. Are you attending school?"

"I'm getting my GED." Emma stated, "Or will be."

"But no plans for the future?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm only seventeen." Emma said before complementing his mother on the pie.

"Ginny altered the recipe." The Weasley matriarch said. "You know, because of Harry's allergy."

"I heard," Emma said. "It's the first time I ever had rhubarb. It's tarter than I expected, but I like it."

"It's an English staple," Mrs. Weasley said. "You'll be eating it a lot now that you'll be living here, I'm sure."

"Actually, probably not, since Harry and I eventually want to settle in New York."

"New York? Surely, not. Harry has a life here, there's nothing for him there. Or for you, I'm sure."

Emma glared at her. "We were looking for apartments in the city. Weren't we, Harry?"

"We were," He said. "I liked the city, Mrs. Weasley. No bad memories there."

"But your friends, your family?" His mother asked.

Harry shook his head. "I like being anonymous , Mrs. Weasley. And all my family, save for Emma, is dead."

She pursed her lips. "But your dreams. Ron said you were thinking about joining the auror academy with him."

That had always been the plan. Harry and him were going to get a bachelor pad in Diagon Ally and were going to kick dark wizard arse by day and go all pub hopping and pick up chicks at night—well, Ron would pick up chicks Harry would be engaged to Ginny or something then, and would be his wing man. And God knows, there would be no better wing man than Harry freaking Potter.

But now, it appeared that that dream wasn't going to happen. Sure, Ron could still get that apartment himself—if he could afford it (doubtful)—but there would be no Harry, because he was planning on attending a muggle university in New York—apparently.

"Really, a muggle university?" Mrs. Weasley said scrunching up her nose.

He was with his mom about that. But Harry acted like it was the right choice, saying that he didn't want to live in the magical world.

"Really, mate." Ron said, "You love the magical world. Don't throw it away because of some girl."

"Excuse me," Emma said her eyes turning to Ron.

Up until this point, she had pretty much hadn't interacted with Ron at the table. However, now her full attention was on Ron and it seemed like she didn't like him as much as he didn't like her.

Ron took her dagger look in stride though and rolled his eyes. "We had plans, Emma. Didn't we, Harry?"

"You had plans," Harry corrected. "And I'm sorry Ron, but I have been rethinking my options a lot lately."

"That's a lie!" Ron said, "You've always wanted to be an auror, Harry, and you know it."

"Ron," His mother said. "Now, might not be the time—"

"The time for what?" Emma said, "For Harry to change his mind, that's NOT going to happen. Let me assure you, our marriage is real and were having a baby together."

Well, that explained the quick union.

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Preview: Current draft chapter title is "Do You Believe in Magic". Speculate away. And, oh yeah, it's in Emma POV.**


	6. Chapter 5: Do You Believe in Magic?

**AN: Even though it was a short work week this week, it seemed to last forever. Anyway, here is the next one. I hope you all enjoy it. I appreciate the adds and feedback as always. Hope everyone has a great weekend.**

Chapter 5: Do You Believe in Magic

Magic was real.

Emma was still trying to wrap her head around that and now she had to deal with Harry's witchy quasi-adoptive mother who was giving her the evil eye and his best mate Ron who didn't seem to like her.

God, did she feel nauseous.

Even though she had adjusted from the jet lag, the baby didn't. The morning sickness seemed to have gotten even worse since they've been in England when she wasn't so dead tired.

She practically was falling the sleep all the time now. Like the day she met Harry's friends, she was still embarrassed of meeting them downstairs in Harry's soccer—no quidditch—jersey.

God, the magic thing.

She didn't blame Harry for not explaining it to her sooner, because she probably wouldn't have believed him and to be fair, her freak out was pretty epic. But at the same time even though she was freaked out, she had been telling Ron the truth when she told him that she was relieved.

So, this had been the secret that Harry had been hiding besides the secret child—who apparently neither Ron, Hermione, nor especially that Ginny girl knew about.

" _I don't want them to know, love. The whole thing with Milah was more than a little embarrassing."_

No one seemed to mention Milah though, or acknowledge that she existed. Rather, there were several innuendos made that Harry was involved with Ginny. Even Ginny had said so much to Emma.

Although, the girl had tried to be nice to Emma, she could tell that Ginny didn't really like her. But at least she wasn't as offensive about it, like her brother. The only friend of Harry's that seemed to give her any sort of chance was Hermione.

She was surprised when Ron had invited her to dinner at his house, but then after Harry had explained what was going on—that magic existed—Emma had put together that Ron wanted to force Harry's hand in telling her the truth. Like it would make her run away or something.

She wasn't happy about it, and was surprised Harry wasn't happy about it either but his mind was on a lot of other things.

And to be fair, her husband did have his plate full and the way he kept looking at Emma, it was as if he thought she'd explode or run for the hills finding out that magic exist.

Admittedly, there was a part of her that did want to run. When Harry had sat her down and told her that he had to tell her something and then revealed that he was a wizard she wanted to laugh. Instead, she bit her lip and said, "That's not it, and you know it. What deep dark secret aren't you revealing to me, Harry?"

"Magic is real, love." He said, "I know it's hard to believe."

"No," She said. "What's hard to believe is that I'm married at seventeen to a guy who has another child. And whose friends hate me."

"They don't hate you." Harry said, "Hermione says you're good for me."

"Well, Ron and his sister don't like me." She said, "And don't insult me with the magic talk. What is the deep dark secret? Really. Please tell me you're not an serial killer, and that you chopped Milah's body into little bitty pieces and threw them into the English Channel, and that's why you're having difficulty locating your son because it would somehow implicate you for her murder."

He shook his head at her. For a minute, he looked a lot older than a seventeen and shook his head. "What an active imagination you have, dearie."

She groaned, "Harry, please, not 'dearie'. Do you want me to chop your body into little itty bitty pieces and throw it into the English Channel?"

"No," He said. "But I am not lying to you about the magic thing. Do you remember the day we met and you tried to pickpocket me?"

She nodded; she was still surprised he caught her. One of the many things when you grew up in the illustrious care of the state was how to pickpocket someone. She had quickly rationalized that given Harry's back-story that he had probably weary to her tricks, but it still didn't make sense how he was able to pickpocket her. No one had ever done that before.

"I used a summoning charm to get my stuff back." He said.

She shook her head. "No, you just were able to nab your stuff back. You said you learned a lot of things when you grew up with those monsters."

He shook his head. "True, I do know how to nab a pocket or two. But summoning charms are so much more efficient, love."

"I am so having you committed." She said ignoring his babbling.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "I understand that, but let me prove this to you."

Emma laughed. "Oh, this will be rich."

"Such a cynic, dearie." Harry said as he waved his hand. "Sorry, I meant love."

Imagine to Emma's surprise when a single white rose appeared in her hand.

"For you," He said with a smile.

Emma looked at the rose, "It—it appeared out of nowhere."

Harry nodded, "I told you magic. Though, I wouldn't exactly say, nowhere, love. It came from magic, my magic in fact. The flower reminds me of you."

"Really?" Emma said, "A white rose? Isn't that a little cliché?"

Harry rolled his hand and the flower disappeared and was replaced with a single white tulip. "Is that better? The white rose reminds me of you, but I do vaguely you mentioning you liked tulips."

Emma nodded and was lost for words.

"You know white tulips mean forgiveness," Harry said. "I hope you forgive me. I know I should've told you early, but I didn't think you'd believe me."

"I wouldn't," Emma said. "I still don't know if I do, I mean this is probably just some fancy allusion like David Copperfield does in Vegas. Magic is not real."

"But it is, love." Harry said. "How would you like a whole bouquet of tulips?"

Another wave of his hand and it tulips bouquets appeared everywhere. Each one more grander than the next. Emma watched about twenty of said bouquets seemingly appear out of nowhere.

"That is just excessive." Emma said.

"I could make it rain flowers," Harry said. "I think that would be more excessive, dearie."

"You'll have to make it rain flowers if you keep calling me 'dearie'." Emma snapped, but she couldn't help but be oddly amused at all of this if a bit freaked out.

Imagine to her surprise when flowers started pouring into the room.

"Do you believe me now?" Harry said with an impish looking grin.

"Please, don't tell me that means you're going to keep calling me dearie." She said as the flowers continued to fall on their head.

Harry waved his hand the tulips stopped falling on the floor. "No, but do you believe in magic?"

"I guess I do," Emma said looking at him. "Is this why you've been so moody? I mean, I sort of thought there was something besides the Bae thing."

"I'm hardly moody," Harry said.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, maybe a little moody." He said, "I'll concede that."

Emma laughed before she said, "I'm glad you told me about magic, Harry."

* * *

She was glad, but that didn't mean she was freaked out. Especially about said dinner. She had tried so hard before they left to go to the Weasleys that night. Emma wasn't much of a dress wearer and didn't have a lot of options; save for the stuff Harry brought her to wear this summer.

There was no way she was going to wear her wedding dress again. The gold number that she wore when they went clubbing was out too, way too short. So her only option was the red dress, which was not very conservative especially since her breasts had begun swelling.

They were really the only visible sign that she was pregnant. Well, if you didn't count her gaunt looking face. She couldn't wait until the first trimester was over. She was tired of the random bursts of nausea and being exhausted all the time. The doctors and books all swore the second semester things got better. Even her mood would improve, apparently. Apparently, the random heightened states of emotion wore off in that second trimester—the apparent golden trimester.

Emma found it funny that most of the books didn't mention that things got bad again during the final trimester, but at this point she just wanted the throwing up to stop.

Harry found her that night puking—per usual—and shook his head. "Are you sure you're okay, love."

He really made an effort to call her love lately, which she appreciated. The way he said her name now, wasn't near as creepy as before. But then again, anything was better than 'dearie' which he occasionally slipped into.

Emma shook her head, "The doctors say it's perfectly normal for morning sickness at this stage."

"You look positively green," He said, "I really could brew something that could settle you stomach. That is if you'd like."

The whole magic thing had made her a bit weary. While it did explain a lot, at the same time Emma didn't like the fact that Harry could just randomly magic things up. Though she did enjoy the tulips, not the ones on the floor though. She made Harry make those disappear. But when it came to ingesting a magical potion when she was pregnant, she wasn't sure and told Harry as much.

"I wouldn't hurt our child, you know that." He said as he adjusted his tie in the bathroom mirror.

He was wearing one of his new suits. The suits had appeared shortly after their wedding. Sometimes Emma wanted to yell at Harry and tell him that he was seventeen, not thirty. But the suits looked good on him—in fact if anything they made her want him more.

"I know," She said. "The magic thing still creeps me out. I'm freaked out about going to Ron's house tonight."

"It will be okay," Harry said.

"He hates me," Emma said. "You know that."

"I would say hate is a strong word," Harry said. "He'll get over it in time. He just has this cockamamie idea that I would be marrying Ginny."

"She seems to have the same idea," Emma said before dumping out her lunch into the contents of the porcelain bowl.

"You sure you don't want that potion?" He asked.

She nodded. "I think I'm okay now, hopefully."

* * *

She wished she would've had taken that potion. Everything about this dinner was making her stomach turn. From the way Ron had been glaring at her, Ginny's passive aggressiveness, and Mrs. Weasley's not so passive aggressiveness.

The woman's eyes practically popped when saw Emma's dress.

Then there were the questions. Questions about what Emma planned to do with her life—she really had no idea. She told the woman that she wanted to take the GED. That was something, she guessed. She and Harry had talked about eventually going to college. He told her that they didn't need the money, and she believed him, but at the same time she wanted to do something productive with her life. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, so she would start with trying to get her graduate equivalent degree so she could have the option of even going to school.

But this wasn't good enough for Ron's mother. Worse, she practically had a coronary when mentioned that Harry and her were planning on staying in New York.

Or maybe it was Ron who had the coronary since he started going off about Harry throwing away his dreams for Emma. Then he and his mother had practically gotten to a tag team about how they planned to convince Harry to dump Harry while talking up that stupid pie Ginny made.

Personally, Emma was being nice when she complemented it. She hated rhubarb almost as much as she hated apples and was planning on letting Harry know that tonight. She wondered if he could conjure a pint of Mayan Chocolate like he could white tulips. That was the only thing to make up for this dinner.

She snapped after a little remark about how Ron was going to ruin Operation Dump Emma and spat out, "The time for what?" Emma said, "For Harry to change his mind, that's NOT going to happen. Let me assure you, our marriage is real and were having a baby together."

Of course, she hadn't been meaning on telling these people about her pregnancy. Harry's friends or not, it was none of their business. And Harry himself really hadn't said much about telling them either. Needless to say, it wasn't probably the best thing to say.

At that point she had to run out of the room to throw up that rancid rhubarb pie. Seriously, she did not get how it was a signature dish.

She didn't know how long she was in the bathroom until she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Emma," It sounded like Hermione, "Are you okay?"

She almost forgot that Harry's other friend had been at the dinner. She hadn't really said much during dinner. Not that she could get in a word edge wise with the way Ron's mother was interrogating her.

Emma sighed heavily flushing the toilet and opening the door. God she felt so dizzy. It was like everything she ate today had gone into the toilet, come to think of it, it probably had.

When she opened the door Hermione shook her head when she saw her.

"I guess I didn't have to answer your question," Emma finally managed to muster."

"No," The bushy brunette said. "Do you feel like you can walk?"

Emma shrugged but before she could say anything she had to run back to the toilet.

Hermione sighed heavily as she walked over to wear Emma was. "Has this been happening often?"

"All the time," Emma said after she dry heaved. "I can't wait till the first trimester is over. They say it gets better."

Hermione nodded. "Have you gone to a doctor they might be able to give something to help the severity?"

Emma shrugged. "It's only gotten worse recently. Harry's offered to brew me a potion, but I don't know if I want the baby to be exposed to magic. Let alone, a magical potion brewed by Harry."

"Yeah, Harry's potions are lousy." Hermione said, "And I get not wanting to use magic when you're pregnant. Though a proper potion would probably help or a non-magical doctor could probably give you something too. You don't want to get dehydrated."

Emma nodded. "I think a part of this is all this, I didn't expect it to come out this way."

"At dinner?" Hermione asked. "I'm sure. Though you certainly got both Mrs. Weasley and Ron to shut up, I don't think I've seen that happen before."

"I didn't want to upset them," Emma said. "I know Ron's Harry's best friend and it seems like Mrs. Weasley has been a mother to him."

"I don't think mother is how Harry is describing her right now. " Hermione stated. "He's not happy."

"Good," Emma stated. "When I get done puking my guts out, I'm going to tell him I want to go home. I don't think I can handle the smell of rhubarb or how I'm not good enough because I'm not Ginny."

Hermione sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, Emma. They shouldn't be acting like that."

She shrugged. "Yeah, they shouldn't. I get that Ginny and Harry were a thing, but he acted like it was nothing serious."

In fact, he laughed in her face when she asked him if he had some epic romance with Ginny Weasley.

 _"Really, dear…love." He said, "An epic romance? Ginny and I barely got to first base if you must know, and that was only through the use of potions."_

 _Emma raised an eyebrow. "Really, you had to take a potion to kiss her?"_

 _Harry sighed. "It seemed more romantic like a quest now, but yeah sort of pathetic. The thing was Ginny was a distraction. I wish I would've been more focused back then. Maybe Professor Dumbledore would still be alive."_

 _"Harry," She shook her head. "Please. Don't. Remember, you are not Batman."_

 _He laughed at this. "No, I'm not. But believe me when I say, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Ginny Weasley."_

Hermione looked at her when she said this and nodded. "I don't think Harry is lying to you if that's what you're worried about."

"I didn't even ask."

"Well, I can understand if you're questioning it." Hermione said, "Ginny and Harry did have a thing, but it was never that serious despite Ronald's beliefs."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Am I sensing resentment there towards Ron, or is that hopeful wishing on my part?"

Hermione smiled, "A little resentment. Ron is one of my best friends but he is a bit daft, and has made some moronic choices in the past."

"Some involving you," Emma said.

Hermione nodded, "Honestly, if it wasn't for Harry we probably wouldn't be friends. But he isn't a bad guy."

"But he hates me." Emma cried, inwardly cringing at herself. God, did she hate being so emotional."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Hermione said. "I don' t think Harry will let you hate you long."

* * *

Both Ron and Mrs. Weasley apologized to her as soon as she managed to go downstairs. She nodded and told them thank you before she and Harry left the home.

She raised an eyebrow when they got back to the townhome and asked what he did.

"Nothing," Harry said. "I just told them if they appreciated my friendship they would treat my wife with respect."

"I don't trust Ron," Emma said with a sigh.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, "I could whip you up a potion to help with the nausea it wouldn't harm the baby, I promise."

She shook her head. "There's no need. Hermione said not to bother with your potions, that she'd help me deal with it tomorrow."

She still hated thinking that Harry would be sneaking off to Hogwarts tomorrow to grab some sort of potion ingredient that was needed to find Bae. Emma had begged to go with him but because she didn't possess magic, it would be impossible for her to get to the school.

At least that's what Harry claimed.

Personally, Emma thought it had something more to do with her safety. And for once she didn't argue if only because of the baby.

That and the nausea would've made her the weakest link. She still didn't like the idea of Harry going off to the school though. God knows, what could happen to him. He stated telling her a little bit about his adventures: a mystical stone, a giant snake that could kill you with a mere glance, a magical goblet that forced you to compete in a wizard gladiator type of competition. The place wasn't exactly where she wanted the father of her unborn child to go to and she let him know as much.

Harry sighed, "I'll be fine, trust me. I'm more worried about you."

"Me?" Emma said, "I'm not going to a school with a murderous headmaster."

"Snape is child's play." Harry shrugged. "I can handle him."

"Really," Emma said crossing her arms. "You can handle a wizard that killed your headmaster who was considered like the second coming of Merlin."

"Oh, he was hardly like Merlin." Harry said, "Dumbledore did not have near the amount of raw power that fool had. Although, they were both greater good sycophants."

"Um, Merlin, isn't real." She said finding her husband's rant amusing. Then it hit her that he might be real because of magic. "Oh, God, is Merlin real."

"Yes," Harry said. "Though currently stuck in a tree because he was a obnoxious busybody who didn't know when to back off."

"That's not how I read the Arthurian legend," Emma said.

"That's because history was rewritten to favor him," Harry said. "Well, at least in the muggle world."

"I can't believe we're talking about Merlin." She said, "This seems unreal."

"Oh, trust me." Harry said, "This is only the tip of the iceberg. Your color is looking better, you think you can stomach something?"

"I don't know," Emma said. "Maybe if there's no rhubarb in it, English staple or not I can't stomach the stuff. And neither can our child."

"Rhubarb is an acquired taste," Harry said. "I really am not found of it either."

"Call me surprised," Emma said. "The way Mrs. Weasley was going on, she acted like it was your favorite thing ever."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm going to make some of my famous rice."

"Famous?" Emma said. "Really, Harry?"

"It's good," He said. "Not as good as the lamb stew I used to make, but my rice is decent."

"All you have to do is throw a cup of Uncle Ben's in the microwave and cook for a minute and it's done." Emma said, "I don' t think there's that much effort to it."

Harry smiled, "My rice is a little more complex than that."

His rice turned out to have brown sugar, butter, and raisins in it. It was good and oddly enough it settled Emma's stomach for the night.

Before they went to bed that night she asked him something, "Promise me that you'll come back to me Harry." She said.

"I'll come back to you." He said.

It did not reassure her at all.

* * *

Their goodbye was sort of anticlimactic. Hermione came over and Harry left to get to the school. He didn't tell Emma how he was going to get there, just to stay safe.

She was annoyed. Emma wanted to tell him that she was with him but the blots of nausea she felt kept her from saying this. She knew she'd just get in the way, which was why she was reluctantly allowed Hermione to babysit her.

Hermione shook her head as Harry laughed. "You're not happy about this are you?"

"No," Emma said. "I'm not. But I'm not going to argue, since I know I'd get in the way with my constant puking."

"About that," Hermione said. "I brought a potion, if you want to take it?"

"I'd rather not," Emma said. "Sorry, the magic thing still sort of weirds me out."

"I get it," Hermione said. "Did Harry tell you I'm from a non-magical family?"

Emma nodded. "It's why you're not in school."

"Right," Hermione said. "But all this magic stuff has been difficult for me to get used to too. I can assure you that the potion won't hurt you or the baby, there's no reason to suffer."

"I'll think about it," She said before she had to run to the toilet—again. She could see Hermione shaking her had at her out of the corner of the eye.

A part of Emma knew she was being silly. The potion would help; she saw how magic could be amazing. But it scared her. She knew that the morning sickness was more severe than most cases, but nothing to get too upset over.

That was until she felt it.

The cramping, she winced for a moment until she was able to stand up. She almost toppled over but was able to lean herself against the wall. She still knocked over the trash can though causing Hermione to come into the bathroom.

"Emma?"

Emma barely was able to get the words out, "Hospital. Now."

Hermione raised her eyebrows but nodded. "You think you can make it outside?"

There was a lot of pain but Emma nodded her head as she bit her tongue, hoping she wouldn't scream.

Hermione told her it was going to be okay, and they managed to make it outside away from the wards so Hermione could apparate them—or poof as Harry called it—to the nearest muggle hospital.

Emma didn't listen to her reassurance. Instead, she was worried about her baby. What if she lost it? She would blame herself. She should've taken care of herself. She should've taken the offers for the potions, and should've been a little more honest that the morning sickness was more on the extreme side than normal.

But she had honestly thought it was normal, she had never been pregnant before how would she know? Heck, she had been a virgin before she met Harry all of this was new.

She had started hyperventilating she knew this because Hermione had told her to calm down.

"It's going to be okay, Emma. We're almost to the edge of the wards now. God, Harry did a good job with these wards. I—"

Hermione fell to the ground and Emma felt herself barely able to stand as she felt another wave of nausea coming up as she heard someone giggling.

A mad giggle, Emma thought as she looked up to see a woman with large violet eyes holding what appeared to be a stick—a wand—at her. "Cissy, look what I found? It seems like Potter's been hiding something besides the ickle mudblood in your house."

"Oh, God, Bella. Did you take your potions this—well, what do we have here?"

Emma turned to see a blonde woman looking at her. She was holding out as a wand as well. "Seems like Potter has been keeping more secrets than we realized, I guess this explains the strengthened wards."

"Such a pretty thing aren't you," Bella said. "Don't you think she's pretty, Cissy? I don' t think it's fair."

 _Don't say anything_ , a voice in the back of Emma's head seemed to tell her. She had heard that voice several times in her life. It was her survival voice. It was the voice she heard that night that told her to get away from Ralph and Diana. The same voice that got her away from Ingrid, she felt her body numbing. While the pain the cramps were still there, Emma had to focus on getting away.

"Bella, you're being ridiculous." Cissy said before turning her attention towards Emma, "Your name, girl."

Emma stared at her defiantly. She wasn't going to speak. Something about those two were just off, she didn't know what it was about them but she felt like if she opened her mouth it would be used against her.

"Cissy, I don't think she's going to answer you." Bella stated.

"Stating the obvious," Cissy said. "Are you sure you didn't curse her she's so still. I'd rather not have to use alternative methods of getting her to talk if it's not needed. I'm not one for show."

Bella started laughing. "Only stunned the mudblood. She should be able to talk unless she's mute. Do it, Cissy, do it!"

The blonde woman rolled her eyes clearly annoyed at Bella. Emma would be too, there was just something that screamed delusional about that one. "Unlike, you, Bella, I like to be a little bit more subtle in how I get my information. Girl, speak now, before I do something I regret."

Emma didn't do anything.

She couldn't get her to talk, she told herself. She would be silent. If she talked they'd get whatever it was they came here for and they'd get rid of her.

She wished Hermione would wake up. She hoped they didn't hurt her, but the way Hermione's body was lying unconscious on ground she was betting otherwise. She could still do this, she told herself. She wasn't helpless. She could rescue herself. She looked around for anything, any potential weapon.

Of course, even if she found something she didn't know if she could get up. She was still having excruciating cramps. She couldn't lose the baby, she couldn't.

"Girl!" Cissy snapped, "I am running out of patience. You wouldn't want Bella to be entertained would you?"

At that moment the woman waived her wand towards Emma. A brief sense of pain caused Emma to scream, bit down on her tongue harder where it bleed.

She could literally see stars, if only for a few seconds and then found herself vomiting all over the sidewalk.

She heard someone laugh. Given the shrill quality of it, she could tell it was Bella. "Oh, Cissy, that was good. Not as good as a _crucio,_ but it's a nice start. Make that intruder feel the pain she caused by soiling the Noble Ancient House of Black."

Cissy, Emma was sure, was rolling her eyes before turning her attention towards Emma. "Doesn't feel good, does it? Maybe you'll talk now. You already don't look too good, and I'm afraid Bella might be on the right idea if you don't talk. Now where is Potter?"

Emma didn't say anything again. Telling herself that they were just going to hurt her anyway.

"Fine," Cissy said. "Be that way, maybe this will change your mind."

She pointed her stick at Emma again, and this time the pain was tenfold and Emma could hear herself yelling herself hoarse. The baby, she thought, the baby. She wouldn't give up for it or for Harry. She loved them.

She felt a force from her body leaving it. Had she been able to see she would've saw that it was blindingly white like the tulips Harry had given her. Has she been able to focus, she would've seen it surprising both Cissy and Bella and causing them to apparate away.

Emma didn't see that though, in fact she didn't see anything again until she opened her eyes seeing Ron Weasley's face and him asking her if she was okay.

"Hospital," Emma croaked. "For the baby. Now."

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Preview: Ron is handed an opportunity and Professor McGonogall inquires about his great aunt, Violet-who is not a dowager countess.**


	7. Chapter 6: Withholding Information

**AN: As always thanks for the support it is greatly appreciated. This one is a little shorter than the others, don't worry though the next chapter is extra long and is quite a bit of a doozy. Anyway, I think this one will pack quite the punch despite the short length. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Witholding Information

Ron Weasley had always wanted to be the hero not the sidekick. He would love it if someone wrote an epic seven book series starring him, but alas it seemed he had been destined to be the star sidekick to one Harry Potter.

And for the most part it wasn't that bad.

He enjoyed the perks of being Harry Potter's best mate. Well, at least until Voldemort decided to take over the world again and now it seemed like Ron was fighting for his life. Or being tormented at Hogwarts with Snape as headmaster. He was sure he was somehow going to be thrown in detention for the little impromptu break he took—even though Ginny and him had lied and said a squib aunt had died.

Thank God for McGonogall, otherwise he would've dropped out of school for sure.

Harry hadn't told him much about his plan about sneaking into the school. A lot of the plan Ron was guessing by how things were going, involved Harry hiding under his invisibility cloak on the way back to the school.

Harry hadn't said much said the less that he and Ginny knew the better. Besides, it was obvious he was still pissed about last night.

How was Ron supposed to know Emma was up the duff? Then again, he doubted that the baby was Harry's.

He really did.

Maybe that made him a horrible person, but he had a hard time buying the blonde's relationship with his best friend. He didn't dare say this to Harry though, given how all the glass in the room pretty much exploded after Emma had left the table.

"Sorry," Harry snapped when everyone stared at him. "I have a hard time controlling it these days."

"That was you?" Ron asked even though he should've known better.

"Of course it was Harry, Ronald, who else would it be?"

"I dunno. There are like six other magic users in here. Me, Mum, you, Ginny, and Dad."

"That's five. Seriously, don't you know how to count? Harry, are you okay?"

"I'm not stupid Hermione, I just saw six placemats. Forgot that Emma is a muggle."

Hermione and Harry ignored him. "Can you check on Emma, Hermione? I would but I obviously need to calm down first."

She nodded her head leaving the room, as Harry just stared into space as if he was thinking about something.

"Really, dear, there's no need to be upset." Ron's mum said trying to calm down Harry.

The wrong thing to do if Harry's expression was anything to say about it, " I need some air, dearie." He said, "You all better hope Emma's okay."

He then seemed to strut outside. Ron didn't get the strutting. He didn't seem to remember Harry doing in the past, but he now seemed to strut everywhere.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "If I didn't know better I would've thought Harry was threatening me."

"Well, you did interrogate his wife till she got sick, Molly Wobbles." His dad said.

"I was just asking some questions, Arthur. Not interrogating. Now I can see why they got married. I would've thought Harry would've been much more responsible."

"Mum, please." Ginny said clearly upset with the fact that Harry and Emma had been intimate.

"Well, I'm just stating facts, Ginny." Their mother said, "I always thought Harry was a responsible young man. But you saw that girl. I can't believe he impregnated her."

"He might've not," Ron found himself saying.

"Ronald," His father. "Don't be ridiculous, I'm sure Emma wouldn't lie about something like that."

"I think Ron might have a point, dear." His mother said, "It does seem a little suspicious the whole thing. Don't you think, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged but he could see the look on his sister's face, she thought the same thing. "I think we just should let things run its natural course, Mum. You can't change Harry's mind and clearly he has feelings for Emma."

"Well, at least one of you is sane." Harry said appearing out of nowhere.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley said with a big smile on her face. "Feeling better?"

"That depends, how my wife's doing." Harry said.

"I—I haven't seen Hermione, so I don't know how Emma is doing. You're more than welcome to check on her yourself." Ron's mum said.

Harry nodded and seemed to glide towards the bathroom.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head as he strutted past her.

* * *

To say the least meeting Harry at the appointed spot this morning had been more than a little awkward, especially since Hermione had given him quite the tongue lashing before telling him that he should try to be nice to Emma.

 _"I know it's not what you wanted, Ron. But like it or not, Harry makes his own decions in his romantic life, not you."_

 _"But that muggle, seriously?"_

 _"She's perfectly nice. Besides, I think she suits him nicely."_

 _"You're ridiculous, Hermione. Ginny is his soul mate."_

 _"Soul mate, Ronald? Honestly. Are you hearing yourself?"_

 _"But it's true," He said. "They were perfect for each other."_

 _Hermione shook her head. "No, they weren't."_

 _"But you encouraged him."_

 _"To date her. Did I think they were going to last? I don't know. But obviously they didn't. Emma is a nice girl, Ron. If you care about your friendship with Harry you'll try to get to know her and stop this nonsense about Harry and Ginny being written in the stars."_

 _He frowned at her and said. "I can't believe you're okay with it. You're usually more on the cautious side. I would think you of all people would see what an impulsive mess of a mistake Emma is."_

 _Hermione closed her eyes for a brief second as if she was trying to regain her composure or something before she turned her attention towards Ron. "Look, it's not the choice I myself would've made. But it was Harry's and he and Emma are good together."_

 _"Oh, for Merlin's sake she didn't even know about his food allergies."_

 _"And my Dad didn't know my Mum had a fascination for horses when they married." Hermione said, "That didn't mean they were good together. Still are good together but—"_

 _She trailed off, he inwardly grimaced knowing that he had brought up bad memories. He knew how it stung for her, obliviating her parents but she had no choice. She hoped to revive them of their memories later on, after the war, but obliviation could be a tricky thing. Sometimes it was easy to reverse and sometimes next to impossible—look at Gilderoy freaking Lockhart. Of course, Hermione was the best witch of their age so Ron was sure things would end up all right and he told her as much._

 _When he told her as much she smiled, but the conversation was pretty much over at that point._

And Harry hadn't been that talkative either this morning.

 _"So, what's the plan mate?" He asked._

 _Harry looked at him. "The plan is to not get caught."_

 _"Harry, really?"_

 _"Keep everyone out of the way, if I need help I'll let you know."_

Ron just shook his head as he stared outside of the window and counted how many bales of hay he saw coming out the window. He found it so odd riding the train when it was so empty. He, Ginny, and Harry practically had the entire train to themselves. Well, him and Ginny. Harry wasn't supposed to be there.

He really hoped this didn't end in disaster, but God knows it could given how everything ended up.

He was thinking this when Ginny slid back in the room she was dressed in her school uniform now.

"Is Harry in here?" She asked.

Ron shook his head. "No. He seemed to want to get away from us as soon as we got on the train."

She sighed heavily, "I think you should apologize."

"Oh, bloody no, I'm not doing that." Ron said, "I haven't done anything."

"You haven't been nice to Emma," Ginny said.

Ron looked at her.

"I know," She said. "But I want you to do things my way, Ron. Please."

He shook his head. "No, Ginny."

She seemed shocked.

He explained, "I'm tired of walking on eggshells. Harry is my best mate, but I'm not going to lie to him."

"I understand, but you saw how he's been acting. I don't—I think we could lose him."

Ron nodded his head. "Let me think about it, okay, Gin?"

She nodded her head as she squeezed his hand. "Okay, and just to let you know I do think you were on to something last night. We just have to be careful about it."

But how could you be careful about it?

There wasn't really a way to walk on the whole thing with eggshells.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonogall said causing him to almost jump. Merlin, she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Must have been in cat form, it was a bit weird that no one was at the entrance of the school to greet them. "I wanted to have a word and wish you condolences again for the loss of your great aunt, Violet."

This meant: come into my office and tell me what's going on with Harry.

You couldn't argue with Professor McGonogall.

She was even scarier than her Mum. As Ron was thinking this he felt a sudden vibration coming from his pocket.

There wasn't much he kept in his pocket. Some Bertie Botts beans and his DA coin.

He frowned, wondering why heated up to the address of Sirius's home.

Hermione!

Ron looked at Professor McGonogall. "I need to go."

"What?" She said.

"I just remembered, I forgot something at my aunt's. I need to go back, it's important."

His teacher frowned at him. "Mr. Weasley I—"

"Professor, please." He said, "It's important."

She sighed heavily. "Come in my office, you can use the floo network I set up there."

He nodded as she led her into the sanctuary that was her office. Looking at him she said, "I was hoping you resolved everything with your aunt before you came to the school."

"This was unexpected," Ron said.

A part of him knew he should ask for help, but he didn't trust Snape to have the place bugged. Looking at McGonogall he said, "I said be back this evening if I'm not things got complicated."

"I understand Mr. Weasley," She said. "I'll tell Headmaster Snape that you were delayed, please finish your business as quick as possible."

Ron nodded as he took the powder and murmured the nearest location to Sirius's since Harry had taken the floo down.

At least he could apparate to the edge of the wards once he got to London.

* * *

Imagine to his surprise, when he saw an unconscious Hermione and Emma.

"Hermione," He yelled as he looked at her wondering what happened.

His attention was turned to Emma who was murmuring something on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He found himself asking, he might've not liked the girl but he did want to help her.

"Hospital," Emma croaked opening her eyes for a brief second. "For the baby. Now."

It was then that Ron noticed that her pants were coated with blood as the woman passed out.

He took both of them to St. Mungo's. He couldn't figure out how to contact Harry. He wasn't sure if it was possible. And to be quite honest about it, he was more concerned with the condition of Hermione and Emma.

They were just lying there on the ground unconscious, and he had to take them to St. Mungo's. From there he had heard nothing and it seemed like an eternity had passed.

"Sir," One of the healers came out. "Were you the man who bought the two women in?"

He nodded. "Yeah, how are they?"

The healer frowned. "I can't give you that information unless you're family."

"Then why do you want to talk to me?"

"One of them, our diagnosis spell shows is a muggle."

"That's right," Ron said.

"She's unconscious right now and I need to know, does she know? You know by law that technically we have to obliviate muggles who aren't family members. And it would be easier for us to do so if she was unconscious. Less chance she'd experience post traumatic stress over it in the future."

Obliviate.

Technically, Emma did have a magical family member—Harry—but he wasn't related to her by blood. And that baby, Ron was a hundred percent that that baby wasn't Harry's. He knew it. Call it Weasley intuition. If she was still even pregnant, which he doubt. There had been a lot of blood.

So much blood.

He shook his head, a part of him feeling for the girl. While she might've ruined his sister's life, no one deserved to lose a child. Even a child they were trying to pass of as his best friend.

The oblivaiton might be the easiest way, he told himself. It could spare Harry from pain. He could make up a story, so Harry could get his priorities straight and then when the war was over—well, he would be thinking right then and Emma wouldn't matter. It wasn't like she would even know the truth either after her memory was adjusted. She'd just go on to scamming some other bloke.

Might make the pain easier on everyone.

Of course, there was a part of him that was telling him that this was wrong. But what was right? Letting Emma slowly twist and contort his friend's mind to ruin whatever potential happiness he had with Ginny? Letting Harry be overwhelmed in grief for a baby that wasn't even his?

Looking at the healer he made up his mind. "As far as I know, she's just a muggle I met in the street and that she's pregnant. Is the baby okay?"

"I'm not allowed to give out health information about Ms. Swan or her child, muggle or not." The healer said sighing heavily as if the situation wasn't good.

"Ms. Swan?" Ron asked.

The healer nodded. "That's what the library card she had on her said, Emma Swan. Odd enough there was no driver's license or passport. Do you know who the baby's father is?"

"Sorry about that, she said she had no idea."

The healer nodded. "Well, that helps us out enough. I wish we knew why she was in London, the girl is an American, but it's easy enough to send an American muggle back where they belong. Just put them on one of those bird looking tin cans."

Ron nodded. "So, you're going to do it then?"

"Oh, no doubt about it. She'll have to be obliviated. Secrecy statute, you know."

Ron nodded again.

"Do you know what happened," The healer asked.

"I just know that my friend was stunned. Err—Emma said that someone was pointing sticks at them. To be honest she was just sort of babbling."

Ambushes on the street had become a common occurrence with the war going on and ended up saying, "This is the third muggle this week. I'll get the obliviation process underway. Don't want the poor dear to wake up even more confused. I know they're muggles, but still—we have a duty of kindness."

* * *

Hermione came out into the waiting room a few hours later

"That was fast," Ron said even though he had only just arrived back at the hospital after ridding the place of Emma's belongings.

"I was only knocked out." She said, "Ron, why are you here? Where's Emma?"

"Don't you remember?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Quite frankly, I don't remember a lot after Harry left the house. Just Emma throwing up and that's pretty much it. The healer said it's probably the head trauma."

Well, that was ridiculously convenient. He was afraid he was going to have to do some cover up story or was going to have to obliviate her. Which honestly, he wasn't sure he could stomach. Sure, he could easily allow the ministry to obliviate Emma, but Hermione was one of his best friends no a gold digging muggle. "Um, I found you unconscious. I think Emma knocked you out, she was nowhere in the house and her stuff was gone. Maybe the magic thing got to be too much to her."

"Ron don't be ridiculous," Hermione said. "Emma wouldn't knock me out."

"Would she?" He said. "Hermione, you don't know this girl. Think about it, Harry's been watching her like a hawk since he's been here. This was really her first chance to get away."

"I don't believe it." Hermione said, "It doesn't seem like Emma."

"Hermione, please. For Merlin's sake when I found you unconscious today, I thought I lost you."

"I'm fine," She said. "I just want to get out of here. I felt like a walking target the entire time that healer was looking me over. This place is so unfriendly to anyone that isn't a pureblood."

She had no idea.

* * *

He came back to the school that evening after dropping Hermione off at Harry's. She still seemed to think Emma was going to pop out of the woodwork. Ron knew better.

At this point, he had no idea where Emma was and didn't care. She was no longer an issue. He really wanted a drink, but he couldn't get fire whisky at Hogwarts.

McGonogall shook her head at him when he arrived back at the castle. "You look exhausted, Mr. Weasley."

He sighed heavily, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. I told Headmaster Snape that you would be running a little late and he wanted to speak to you immediately. The password is pureblood."

Ron groaned. "Really, Professor. You know he's going to assign me a bucket load of detention."

"I can only do what I can do, Mr. Weasley." She said, "You know how the headmaster feels about squibs."

Ron nodded and began to walk towards the exist of McGonogall's office.

"Oh, and Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, professor?"

"I'm glad everything worked out."

He was expecting a lot of things when he arrived at Professor Snape's office. What he wasn't expecting was to see the professor slumped over dead on his desk.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Preview: Harumple (as I've started calling him in my head) has a confrontation with Snape and comes to a shocking revelation that may or may not destroy his world-because, hey, finding out you're an evil dark wizard isn't enough to ruin your summer.**


	8. Chapter 7: Revelations

**AN: And here's the next one a bit of a heavy chapter, especially at the end. I cut a little bit so it wasn't as long as I originally thought it was going to be-still 19 pages on word though. The next one probably won't be up to the weekend at the earliest. I really appreciate the support for this story. Thanks as always.**

Chapter 7: Revelations

One of the things about being the Dark One for three hundred years was how nonchalant you got about killing people.

Events such as pulling people's hearts out crushing them into dust, turning them into snails stomping on them, all in a day of a Dark One's work. Of course, the Harry Potter part of him grimaced at his past.

At least for a moment, before his other memories took over telling himself that he couldn't change the past.

And by all accounts, he had been doing better. In the old days he would've turned the entire Weasley family into snails with how they treated Emma. Save for maybe Ginny and Arthur, who hadn't really been that offensive.

He shook his head wishing he never agreed to go to dinner. The only reason he did was because of Emma, which had caused him to reveal the magic truth to her.

It had gone over about how he thought it would; even though, she had accepted the idea that magic was real she was still weary about him using it.

It really would help with the morning sickness though.

He frowned as he thought about how he found Emma last night. Despite what she said, he knew morning sickness and hers was more severe than normal. He really would need her to see a doctor or healer when he got back from Hogwarts.

So many things to do.

"Harry," He turned to see his wife she was waking up. It was only five in the morning.

"Go back to sleep, love." He said.

He had been making a concentrated effort calling her 'love' rather than using her name or God forbid 'dearie'. Emma seemed to get annoyed with that particular term of endearment that he used for everyone since God knows when. It was odd how even seventeen years of living as someone else hadn't exactly broke his fondness for the word.

Emma shook her head and murmured "Don't go."

"I have to, I have to find Bae."

She sighed heavily, "I know, but I have this feeling. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." He said.

She gave him a pointed look.

"Fine," He said. "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

Yes, a deal. A signature of his in his old life, as Harry he hadn't really made any deals. Just sort of been forced into (see: faux prophecy made by a batty Divination teacher).

"Yes," Harry said. "I like making deals."

"Because there's always something in it for you." Emma snapped.

Rumple chuckled, finding his laugh for the first time in seventeen years to be odd. It wasn't the high pitch giggle like it was in the Enchanted Forest. It was much like his old laugh, he thought. The one before he became the Dark One, odd how some things about this new version of him were so similar to his original form. Like, sometimes he looked at his reflection in the mirror and thought he could see bits and pieces of his old self there, which was silly beyond belief.

Turning back to Emma he said, "Yes, there's something in it for me. For you to be relaxed and not anxious. I will be there for you and the baby, I promise you that."

She sighed heavily. "Harry, you can't promise something if you end up dead."

"Oh, I won't end up dead, love. It's sort of hard to kill me."

She rolled her eyes. "Really, Harry. Please, you're not alone anymore."

No, he wasn't.

* * *

Leaving was harder than he thought it would be, even though he knew it would be a half a day at much. He just needed to get that potion ingredient. And while he was at it, he might see if there was anything worth harvesting from the basilisk.

Some snakeskin pants might be nice. The Harry part of him grimaced, not fully being able to fully appreciate the beauty of wearing animal hyde. He hated this, the feeling of conflict. Stuff that defined him years ago, now made him grimace a bit. But at other times, seventeen years as Harry seemed like a nice long rest.

Oh, Regina had really played a number on him.

He was slowly getting used it. The best way to do it was to try to live in the present and not focus on the details. Emma did seem to help. He did really care about her and had feelings for her. They were confusing feelings, but feelings.

A part of him did feel conflicted because of his memories of Belle, but he really did like Emma and care for her. God knows, Charming's daughter excited him in ways he didn't think were possible and she was having his child.

He liked being with her, enough where he was looking past the fact that technically hew as old enough to be her grandfather tenfold.

Of course, there were days he looked at her and thought he wasn't good enough for her or their baby. Which pretty much occurred every day and it made him inwardly winced when she told him goodbye that morning.

 _"Come back to me," She said. "Remember, you made a deal."_

 _"I know," He said. "And I don't break deals."_

Except for one deal. One deal which he was hoping to fix right now.

The ride back to the school had been pretty quiet. He had been hiding under the invisibility cloak the entire time. Although, he could easily conceal himself now that he remembered how to use his powers, it wasn't something he exactly wanted Ron and Ginny to know about.

Ginny had tried to be apologetic to the point where Harry wanted to tell her to get real, but instead he listened as best he could and nodded his head.

 _"You have no idea how sorry I am, Harry, for what happened last night. Is Emma okay?"_

 _Like she really cared. Currently Emma was at the townhome with Hermione. He had instructed Hermione not to leave the house unless it was an emergency. A part of him felt like he was imprisoning his wife, but he knew—as Harry Potter—that the Death Eaters were very much a threat. And even though one day Emma would have immense power, she hadn't exactly tapped into it yet._

 _Harry sighed. "You weren't the one actively trashing her. I like your mother, Ginny, but last night she and Ron were both way out of line."_

 _"You know they don't mean that," His ex-girlfriend said. "They just had expectations for us."_

 _He rolled his eyes._

 _"Well, it's not that ridiculous." The redhead said her cheeks turning the same color of her hair. Before he woke up, he would've found this endearing and cute. Now it was eye roll worthy. Ginny Weasley was still a child, despite the matured figure. "I mean, we did have a good time. At least that's what I thought."_

 _"It was nice," He said since the Harry part of him had given him a tad bit of empathy. Had it been the old him, he would've been much more acidic to her. But she was making an effort to be nice, which was more than his other family. "But it wasn't ever that serious, surely you knew that."_

 _"I thought things could get serious." She said._

 _"Could is very different from actually being serious." He said, "I don't think Ron or your mum should be treating my wife horribly because of the odd possibility that there could've been something more than casual dating to our relationship."_

 _Ginny sighed heavily. "I really didn't know that's how you felt."_

 _"Well, I didn't exactly promise you a ring did I, dearie." He inwardly grimaced when he said that. Although, the Harry part of him had allowed him to be more empathetic about sixty percent of the time, he still got out a few—okay, a lot—of hopefully snarky barbs._

 _Though the look on Ginny's face didn't exactly make him feel good. A part of him felt bad at how disappointed she looked. Then he remembered that Emma said that she hated her and he felt slightly better. "Right. I can see you want to be alone so I'll join Ron."_

 _"Very perceptive, dearie."_

* * *

Raiding the potion cabinets had been easy. In retrospect, it had been too easy, since Snape was a bit more paranoid than Dumbledore, and had set up wards that Harry hadn't bothered checking.

Inwardly, Rumple chastised himself as the big nosed wizard walked up to him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I believe you are no longer a student, Mr. Potter."

Rumple glared at the potion master. Just seeing the man again made his skin crawl. "Snape."

"You do know you're trespassing or is that not going through that dense head of yours?" Snape said berating him as always.

Rumple rolled his eyes. Thank God for three hundred years of memories, it made the man seem much more pathetic now.

Snape did not take this in stride. "Seriously, Potter, I caught you—what are you doing in the potions dungeon of all places? Stealing more ingredients, are you? Not exactly where you'd think a wanted fugitive would be."

 _Kill him,_ a voice in the back of his head said. A voice he hadn't heard in so long. Harry sighed heavily trying to calm himself down. As much as he wanted to pull out Snape's heart and squeeze it into nothing right there and then. He didn't. Instead, he just pulled out his heart.

Pulling out Snape's heart took him back a little bit to the first time he had performed the dark magical act, and the expression on Snape's face it just made him want to giggle.

"I can't stand your berating." Harry muttered as he looked at the heart, noting that like he expected it was quite dark.

"Potter, what did you do?"

A good squeeze was in order and the potion master who had bullied him for the better part of his Hogwarts career was leaning towards the floor.

"That hurt, didn't it?" Harry said, "You're probably wondering what's wrong with me?"

"The horcrux, of course" Snape managed to spit out. "Potter, listen to me, you can regain control. Just focus. Remember the techniques I taught you last year, clear your mind."

"Horcrux?" Harry said his eyes narrowing as a few things clicked into place. Grabbing the heart he said, "We're going to your office, you me, and dear old Dumbledore's portrait are going to have a long conversation. And then, if you're a good little boy, I might decide to let you live."

Needless to say, it was a very awkward walk to the headmaster's office.

Snape had certainly changed things; Rumple noted as he waved his hand to dismiss all the portraits save for Dumbledore's—who was currently sleeping.

The once whimsical décor had been replaced with a more Slytherin oriented theme.

"Seriously, all this green? Bias, much? Honestly, it reminds me of a horrible witch I met. She and you would've gotten a long perfectly, both of you had jealous streaks a mile wide that have given you major life complexes."

Snape shot him a dagger look obviously not happy with the situation. And who would be? No one was usually happy when their heart was torn for their body—wait, there was Cora, but she had taken her heart on her own and no one was holding it hostage.

Pity.

He really didn't get to kill Cora in his old life. There had been rumors that Regina had finished off her mother, but he sort of doubted it. He just hoped the harpy was still in Wonderland trapped forever torturing some poor caterpillar or whatever.

"I guess I'm off topic," Harry said. "It's time to wake Dumbledore up. I have a feeling he's behind this horcrux nonsense."

"It's not nonsense, Potter. You are a horcrux of Voldemort's. Why do you think Dumbledore didn't you teach you any fancy parlor tricks last year? You were meant to die, to sacrifice yourself. But obviously, we're too late; you've succumbed to the darkness. Like always, you ruin everything."

"But shouldn't that should make you happy since you're Tom's number one flunky?"

"Harry, for the last time, I trust _Professor_ Snape and what he's telling you is the truth." Said the not so sleeping portrait of Dumbledore.

"Oh, really, dearie." Harry said rolling his eyes. "You know your trusted professor murdered you in cold blood. It was quite the sight. For a while there, I thought it scarred me for life."

"What do you have in your hand?"

"This? It's just Sev's little old black heart. And before you try to run to alert the authorities or whomever, you can't. I made sure of it. We're going to have a little chat about how you wanted me to martyr myself for the greater good. Because really, that is dumb, dearie, even for you."

Snape was staring at him like he was insane. Then again, the Harry Potter that he knew had been Dumbledore's golden boy.

Dumbledore was a little surprised as well. "Severus, did we fail? Did he succumb to Voldemort?"

"Voldemort does not have my wit." Rumple snapped. "And for the last time, I can assure you that I am not a horcrux."

"Harry, my boy, I know you're in denial but those dreams your fifth year they proved my theory."

"I'm psychic," Rumple said rolling his eyes. The visions made more than a little sense now. "You could call me a seer. Big mystery solved."

"Oh, that's rich, Potter." Snape said, "Are you forgetting that we're the adults and you're the child."

"Oh, I know who the adult and who the competent wizard is here. So, I'm guessing both of you were trying to kill me. Too bad Snape stabbed you in the back, eh, Dumbledore. Or was that for the greater good?"

"Harry—"

"Fine, I'll summarize the greater good, blah, blah, blah. Something that has to do with manipulating Harry and having him end up committing suicide. And they all lived happily ever save for Harry, the end. Really, you're almost as obnoxious as that blue bug."

Snape looked at Dumbledore obviously scared to say something.

Harry laughed. "Man, I wish you would've had that expression in potion class. By the way, a lot of your instructions are convoluted and incorrect."

"Harry," Dumbledore said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm better than I've been in seventeen years, dearie." The Dark One said. "Let's just say I've finally been able to piece a puzzle together."

"I know finding out that you're a horcrux is difficult, but you can still do good."

"For the last time, I'm not a horcrux. I'm a lot of things, but my curse wouldn't allow a piece of Tom's soul to be stuck in me."

"Harry, I know it's hard to deal with but trust me, I've done the research. Why else would you survive?"

Rumple smirked and thought, why not. He was planning on destroying the portrait and killing Snape in the process so he said. "Because I'm the Dark One."

Dumbledore blinked at him stunned for a moment, "You're not the Dark One. I don't know how you found out about James's biological father, but his powers did not transfer you Harry. It's a curse limited to the person who becomes the Dark One themselves."

"James?" Harry said off guard. "No. James Potter is not Baelfire."

"How do you know James's original name?" Dumbledore said.

Snape looked at the two of them, "What on Earth are you talking about, Dumbledore? James Potter's not the son of the Dark One. There is no Dark One. That is just legend. And James Potter, really that moron would not be related to a sorcerer that skilled. The man was a hack."

"Shut. Up." Harry said squeezing the heart a little harder this time causing Snape to bend over for more than a few seconds. "You better hope you have something useful for me or you die."

"Harry!"

"James Potter couldn't be Baelfire." Rumple snapped, "He was born to Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. I've seen the pictures of my grandparents."

He had. He saw the older couple in pictures. They looked enough like James to be his parents, but not just like him.

But everyone said Harry was a duplicate of James. And he didn't think he looked Bae—but again, he hadn't been right in the head till this summer and he hadn't really looked at pictures of Lily and James since coming into his right mind.

Dumbledore sighed. "They adopted him."

"Baelfire was fourteen when he was taken away, he wasn't eleven. He met Sirius when he was eleven. It's impossible."

There a simple deduction, James was not Bae.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "When James came to this realm he was broken. We thought a memory potion with a deaging potion might help him. The Potters had been traveling abroad for so long; it was very easy for people to think they had a son. I don't even know how you found out about this, Harry. It was something I never thought we'd have to tell you. Let alone about your biological grandfather, thank God James decided he wanted to forget everything."

"He wanted to forget me," Harry said.

"No, Harry, your father loved you."

Harry shook his head the Rumple part of him was breaking into bits. All of this was too much. Trying to control his emotions to Snape he turned to the newly minted headmaster and grabbed his heart and said, "Is there anything useful left that you have left to tell me?"

"I was in love with your mother," Snape said wetting himself. "And I have no idea about this Baelfire business so don't kill me. Please."

"My mother? Ew. Seriously, is that supposed to erase almost seven years of abuse? With the way you're thinking, I'll name my youngest Severus Albus. Or maybe, Albus Severus. You know what those initials spell 'asp' and the last thing I want, dearie, is a snake in the family." Rumple snarked—while thinking Lily Potter was also his daughter in-law if what Dumbledore said was true. Taking his anger out of these revelations he grabbed Snape's heart and crumpled it until the new headmaster fell to the floor. Dead.

That was good enough for the bastard.

A shocked looking Dumbledore looked at him. "Harry? My boy, you can fight this."

"You are such an idiot," Harry said before he grabbed the portrait and poofed out of the castle. He needed answers, but first and foremost he needed to get out of that office.

At least Snape was dead, that was something good.

Though, nothing was good about today. Harry frowned when he appeared on top of a cliff that overlooked a little cottage next to the sea, which he was guessing was his intended destination—Godric's Hollow.

The portrait of Dumbledore was confused. "How? You can't apparate at the school."

"I don't remember the real you being so daft," Harry stated. "Did Snape get rid of your pensieve, I could really use it right now. I need to find exactly how you ruined my son's life."

"It's the school's pensieve," He said. "And I suppose I might've put some memories there. But Harry, you're making no sense. You do not have a son. Your James's son, I can understand how finding out about his biological father might've upset you. But your magic is no result from the Dark One."

"Really, dearie. You still don't believe I am who I am despite killing your goon."

"I think the horcrux is having more of an effect than I thought it would."

Again, Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, you want to be moronic, maybe this will help you see the truth.

With a snap of his finger he was back into his old form, sans scales. Something about this world wouldn't let him have the scales or the creepy nails. This was a rather sad development, he had been hoping to give Voldemort the scare of his life.

If he hadn't been dealing with so many emotions, he would've felt how different it felt being back in a version of his old body. Different and familiar. In a way, he felt like he was finally himself again even though it technically didn't matter what form he was in. Also, it allowed not to focus on the fact that his son was his father.

He was his own grandpa.

The mere thought of it made him want to hurl and crunch up Snape's heart again—too bad he was already dead.

It couldn't be true. Dumbledore had to be lying. He needed to find out the truth.

While the denial was obviously there, the logical part of Rumple was putting it together it made sense why he ended up in this body now. There was a blood connection. Bae had a child and it had died before it was even born, and Rumple had taken his place.

The mere thought of that made him actually vomit on the cliff that he and the portrait were on. Too bad none of it got on Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at him surprised. "Harry?"

"Yes, and no, dearie." Rumple said. "You can call me that if you want. You should really be glad you're dead. If I knew what you did to Bae, I would've killed you myself."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I don' t understand any of this."

"I guess they don't transfer brain cells into portraits. I am the Dark One, obviously. " Rumple said. "I want to know how you got your manipulative hands on my son."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "You're supposed to be in another realm. James said it was impossible for you to come here."

"His name," Rumple hissed. "Was Baelfire NOT James. Names are important, you manipulative twit."

The portrait winced for the first time, like he might actually believe that Rumple was who he said he was.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore said. "Har—what do you prefer to be called?"

"The Dark One," Rumple said using his professional title. "At least in this form. You'll be referring to me as Harry in my other form. What happened?"

Dumbledore sighed. "The Potters have always lived in Godric's Hollow. Beautiful country, isn't it?"

Rumple gave him a look.

"Sorry, just trying to set up the tale."

"I don't want any half answers you old goat." Rumple said as he shot a fireball up in one of his hand. "I could easily destroy this portrait and you would lose your ability to manipulate beyond the grave."

If portraits could pale, he thought he saw Dumbledore doing so.

"What's wrong, I thought death was the next great adventure." Rumple mocked.

"What do you want to know?"

He was told a lot of things. He was told how Baelfire had washed up on the shores of the Potter's home. How there were legends that Godric's Hollow laid on the edge of two worlds. The boy had been severally ill. Mumbling something about pirates and lost boys—Pan, Rumple thought as he felt even more rage build up with him. He kept listening though, Dumbledore wasn't usually this chatty, and he didn't know if he'd ever be this chatty again.

Rumple was obviously going to confirm with the pensieve—another reason to go back to that stupid school. But right now, talking to the portrait was his best option.

The portrait then mentioned how the Potters were childless and discovering that Bae had no one, wanted to adopt him.

"Why did you deage him though?" Rumple asked, "And Bae wasn't magical."

Dumbledore sighed. "He was magical, maybe not in your world, but here he showed signs of magic. Someone in your family line must have been magical. Maybe Jam…Baelfire's mother."

Rumple shook head. "No, not Milah. Not that hag."

If she did, it would've made that fight on the pier a lot more interesting.

Dumbledore shrugged. "Well, someone in the line must have had some magical ability since Bae exhibited it. It was too late for him to attend Hogwarts, he was fourteen and as you know the starting time for the school was eleven. So we gave him two options, home school or he could be deaged."

"And he willing chose to be deaged?" Rumple said not quite believing it still, even though he had heard it twice now.

He had thought about offering Bae the same thing when he found him, but knew instantly his son would turn down the option. God knows, Rumple found the whole fact that he had been a child again a bit horrifying.

"You have to realize Bae wanted to forget. He had to seen some horrifying things where he had been and this way he thought that he'd truly be Fleamont and Euphemia's son—"

"In other words he wanted to forget me, like I said before." Rumple said looking at the portrait. "I think I've heard enough."

"Harry, please, I—"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to destroy quite yet. You might have your uses, unlike Snape." Rumple said before waving his hand and sending the portrait to a safe place. "Though if I figure out a way to torture portraits, you'll be the first to know."

He sat there on the cliff for a while watching the ocean for a moment wondering how his son had washed up on these shores.

Bae.

He was truly gone if what Dumbledore told him was right.

He couldn't revert to the Harry form quite yet, it was just too soon. He knew he would eventually, but now he had someone to visit.

Not bothering to walk down to the small cemetery below Rumple poofed next to his son's grave.

It was the first time he saw it.

It was more or less another Harry Potter memorial. Sure, it was Lily and Baelfire's (Rumple refused to call him James) graves, but the boy who lived was mentioned and represented to the point it made him want to gouge out his eyes.

This was not how he wanted his son.

He shook his head waving his hand rebuilding the memorial to one that he thought was more fitting that had no mention of Harry Potter in it. One that simply celebrated the lives of James and Lily, and even though he couldn't exactly put Baelfire's real name on the headstone to replace the faux name the Potters gave him.

"I'm sorry I'm late," He said knowing he wasn't really talking to anyone. Baelfire was gone. Had been gone for almost twenty years, and all because of him. A son should never die protecting their parent, but that's what Baelfire unknowingly did.

He had taken care of him for the first year and a half of this life. If he survived, he would've been his father and Rumple guessed in a way he would've been his own grandpa.

He shook his head thinking that his aunt's soap operas were less complicated.

"I never wanted things to be this way for you, Bae. You should've never died for me. I am so, so sorry. You won't die in vain, I promise. I will get vengeance for you."

And then he sat. He sat and cried, something a Dark One had not done in a very long time.

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Hermione has to babysit an extremely pissed and distraught Dark One, and try to make sense of the fact the Emma KO'd her.**


	9. Chapter 8: The Peacemaker

**AN: Here is the next one, like I promised. It's extra long. I hope you enjoy. The good news is again its been a slow work week, so I've had time to edit the next chapter so after I look over the draft a final time I should be able to post it by Monday. As always appreciate the support.**

Chapter 8: The Peacemaker

Hermione Granger couldn't remember much about the day that Emma Potter had knocked her out Just that something seemed off about the whole thing, but the story was the only thing that made sense. Especially when she arrived at Harry's townhome and saw that all of Emma's things were gone.

She had left.

Though, Hermione still didn't understand why Emma would knock her out. Ron thought it was because she was scared.

"She's a muggle. You yourself said it's easy for them to freak out."

She nodded, not knowing what to say. It made perfectly logical sense, but there was still something off about this.

"I know you thought you knew Emma, Hermione, but she was a perfect stranger. We'll help Harry get through this."

"But she has his baby." Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "You really think that's his baby?"

"Oh, Ronald, don't be obtuse."

He sighed heavily. "Think about it, Hermione. Girls like that usually don't go for guys like Harry and I."

Hermione wanted to laugh at this remark. Had he looked at Harry lately? Sure, he might've had a valid argument three or four year ago, but Harry had grown up (quite nicely). Plus, Emma seemed enchanted with him. While Hermione wasn't overly romantic, she had better people skills than most people would give her. And she saw the way that her best friend looked at his wife and vice versa.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Think about it. Some bloke probably made Emma up the duff, abandoned her, and she hooked onto the first guy who showed her interest claiming he was her baby daddy."

"Oh come on, Ron, this is not an episode of your mum's soap opera." Hermione said, "Emma's not even showing. She's been with Harry since this summer; I really think you're wrong with your other baby daddy scheme."

"It's only the middle of September," Ron said. "It could work. She's tall, tall women usually show later."

She shook her head at him, but as farfetched as Ron seemed he did seem a little bit logical. All the evidence seemed to suggest he was right, or at the very least Emma had decided to bail on Harry.

"Hermione, I get you want to believe the best in people, but she knocked you out."

Hermione sighed. "Maybe, you're right. God I need a drink, it's been a long day."

"I think Harry has some brandy around here somewhere," Ron said. "You'll really be okay here?"

She nodded. "Get back to school, the last thing we need is Snape going after you."

Ron nodded and quickly left to take the floo back to McGonogall's office.

God she was glad, she used that coin when she did. Odd she didn't exactly remember squeezing it, and for that matter why would she squeeze it if Emma knocked her out.

Must've been reflexes.

Hermione didn't remember a lot of things about the day, only that she had woke up at St. Mungo's. The healers said she was knocked out and that the memory lost she incurred was perfectly normal. However, Hermione was pretty sure that there was something more to all this mess.

Frowning she sighed pouring herself a glass of Sirius's brandy. Usually she disapproved of drinking, but right now it was the only thing she wanted to do. The past year had been too tumultuous for her liking. And God knows she was dreading when Harry came home, she didn't even know how she was going to explain Emma disappearing the way she did.

None of this made sense. Emma had seemed so weak this morning, how could she possibly knock her out?

At some point she nodded off, because when she woke up it was dawn. She squinted as she heard the door open. "Harry?"

She would've thought he'd been back sooner.

"You're up, Hermione?" Harry said walking in the room.

There was something off about him, Hermione noticed taking in his appearance. It was as if something had shaken up his entire existence.

Did Ron tell him already?

"You want a drink?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I think a drink would be very nice right about now."

She nodded pouring the brandy. She hadn't even finished her glass earlier, so she topped it off.

"Seems like you got started early," Harry said as he sat down in the living room with her.

She sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't think she'd do that."

"Do what?" He said. "And why are you wearing a bandage on your head, dearie?"

She rolled her eyes at the 'dearie' endearment. It was a new thing. She decided Harry thought he needed a signature phrase like a muggle superhero would have. She hadn't said much about it, but sometimes it seemed to come out more abrasive than other times.

She eyed him, "You mean, you don't know? The way you looked I thought Ron would've filled you in."

Or more like gloated.

"I haven't seen Ron since this morning," Harry said. "I've been trying to keep my distance. I really don't want to turn my best friend into a snail."  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know that goes against the laws of magical theory, Harry."

"Rules are meant to broken," Harry said. "Look at the time turner you and I went back in time third year, and time travel is supposed to be impossible."

"It should be with all the problems that it causes," Hermione said. "But even if theoretically you could turn someone into a snail, I'm sure it would be illegal if not a friendship breaker."

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'm not planning on turning your boyfriend into a gastropod."

She wrinkled her nose. "Argh, no. Ron and I aren't together and will never be together, despite what his thick mind might think."

"Really?" Harry said, "I thought you were in to him last year."

"Maturity does wonders. I don't want to end up in divorce court before I'm thirty. And I really doubt he'd pay child support. There's no ambition there, and it drives me crazy."

"Seems like both of us lost interest in Weasleys." Harry said.

Hermione sighed, knowing he was going to soon turn his attention to Emma. She didn't know how she was going to tell him the truth. It seemed whatever happened this evening, it hadn't been ideal.

"I'm taking it things in Hogwarts didn't go as planned." She said.

"I got the potion ingredient if that's what you're asking," He said. "Though, it's sort of useless now."

"Really?" Hermione said. "I never understood why you needed that ingredient either, most of the time that specific ingredient is used for genealogical potions, I really don't know what other use they have."

"I was seeing if there were any other Slytherin heirs," Harry said. "Sort of silly, isn't it?"

Hermione gave him an odd look. "Really, Slytherin heirs? That was what the big heist was for?"

"I thought he might've hid some of his soul fragments with them. Or for that matter if I keyed the potion correctly I might be able to find the rest of the soul fragments since they'd be tied to Riddle's DNA."

It did seem like a logical explanation, but there was something about all of it that didn't click much like Ron's story.

"Hmm," Hermione said. "Seems like a lot of risk without a definite payoff."

"You could say that," Harry said with a sigh as he took a sip of his drink. "It's been a long night, how's Emma?"

Hermione sighed heavily grabbing her brandy glass.

"Dearie, I'll ask again, how's my wife?"

She sighed, "Emma's not here, Harry. She left."

"Don't be ridiculous," He said. "She said she'd be here. You were supposed to watch her."

"The bump on my head, Ron and I think she knocked me out, I really don't remember much. Just that I woke up in St. Mungo's and Ron said the house was cleared out of Emma's' belongings. I checked the wards and they hadn't been breached which means that she left on her own free will. Ron thinks she might've left because the magic thing was too much for her. Harry?"

He was unusually silent and she thought she heard him mumble something like _everybody leaves_. She couldn't be sure though. Anyway, she continued. "It's going to be okay, Harry. I'll help you find her if you want."

He shook his head, "No. She's probably safer anyway. I—I want to find her, Hermione. But at the same time, if she left she needs her space."

Hermione nodded, "That's very mature. But your child?"

He shook his head. "The baby is probably safer without me."

"Harry, I'm sure—"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. Voldemort wants to kill me. And I hurt everyone I love. Excuse me, but I think I need some space."

"I'm not leaving," She said.

He sighed heavily, "Fine, sleep on the couch or one of the extra bedrooms for all I care. Just don't bother me; I'm not good company right now."

He then went up the stairs.

* * *

He didn't come down the stairs at all that day it seemed. However, Hermione had no choice but to knock when Ron had sent her notice that Snape was found slumped over dead in his office.

The letter read this:

 _Hermione,_

 _Found Snape's corpse when I went to get assigned detention for visiting dear old Aunt Violet. By the way, can you ask if she's okay? I never made contact with her before she went back to the estate. As for the professor, the aurors don't see any foul play. The portraits don't remember seeing anything either. They think it was heart failure of all things. Needless to say, I won't be attending detention now. The ministry hasn't decided who will be in charge now. McGonogall is the interim headmistress so maybe things will improve?_

 _Best,_

 _Ron_

Snape dead?

Hermione was confused and started knocking on Harry's door.

No one answered.

Sighing heavily, she opened the door to what had been Harry and Emma's bedroom only surprised to see what she found. The room had been completely trashed. It looked as if some wild animal had been unleashed in the room. Drapes were torn into pieces. The mattress looked like it had seen better days and the antique lamps were now a pile of glass.

Oh, Harry.

He must have put a silencing charm in the room for her not to hear anything.

She sighed heavily as she got out her wand and mumbled a cleaning charm as she felt someone come from behind her.

"I didn't want you to see that," Her best friend said.

"It's okay," Hermione said. "You've had a hard night. I wanted to give you some space, but, um, Ron sent me a note that was sort of interesting."

"Did he finally learn how to spell your name?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Though it was true, Ron could barely write. It wasn't that he was particularly thick or anything—though, sometimes Hermione wondered—most purebloods couldn't spell basic words. It was in part because they never really had proper schooling. Most were homeschooled or if they were rich had governesses like Draco Malfoy. Given all the galleons that his tutor had been given, Hermione really thought Draco would've known how to construct a proper essay, which was something McGonogall constantly huffed at him about.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said, "Snape is dead, Harry."

"Really," Harry said. "I'd say let's throw a party, but as you can see I'm really not in a partying mood. I want to stop Riddle, Hermione."

"I know," She said.

"I want to get rid of him, and then I'm going to find Emma. I know, I told myself last night that I wouldn't look for her. But I want to find her, and I'll let her go if that's what she wants. But I need to make sure she's okay."

Hermione sighed. "I'm sure she's fine, and the baby is too. I still can't believe she left."

Harry sighed heavily. "She's had to deal with a lot."

"I know, but so have you. And that's your baby."

He sighed heavily. "A part of me wants to say f to all of this and find her now. But, I've lost too many people to let Riddle get his way."

She sighed heavily, "I don't think it would be that difficult finding her."

He shook his head. "I don't have any of her DNA to use the potion. And the baby isn't born yet."

"I can find them," Hermione said. "I'm not doing anything else, and I feel bad about what happened."

"You were knocked out," Harry said. "I can't blame you _that_ much, dearie."

"Gee, thanks." Hermione said. "But really, I can see if I can find anything."

"Let me think about it," He said.

She nodded her head and turned back to what interested her, Snape's death. "They said it was a heart failure, but he was so young."

"Well, if his hair was any indicator there was probably enough grease to clog up his arteries." Harry snapped.

Hermione shook her head.

"What?" Harry asked, "I can't say that I'm not happy the man is dead. He's tortured enough people that I love."

She still thought the death was odd, though a part of her was right. The world wasn't missing much with Snape's demise.

* * *

Time passed. Harry soon became obsessed with the hunt for Voldemort like she knew he would. Although, he still spent a lot of time locked in his bedroom when he was at the townhome. A room, Hermione, knew he constantly destroyed and then repaired when he got angry. What she hadn't been expecting was the new basilisk skin jacket that he had started wearing.

She didn't know how he made the thing, but one day he came out of his room in it and she couldn't help but stare.

"What?" He said, "I got some things when I was at Hogwarts besides the potion ingredients, dearie. You know basilisk skin is supposed to be more repellant to dark curses than dragon leathers."

"Yes, but—I've never seen you in leather let alone snakeskin, Harry. It's taking some getting used to."

It was like the suits he had worn when he first came back to London, and the haircut, and the contacts. Not to mention Harry now was ridiculous methodical and scary smart. Hermione used to have to explain everything to the boys, but now it appeared that she didn't need to explain anything to Harry. Those wards alone—she was impressed—and had asked Harry how he learned so fast. His answer: survival mode.

"I could always make you one," Harry told her as she kept staring at his jacket. "That is if I have enough skin after I make the pants and maybe the cloak."

"Basilisk pants? Really, Harry. I don't even think Draco would wear leather pants."

"Ew, why are you talking about Draco Malfoy? And why would Draco in leather pants ever be a thing? Don't tell me that you have a thing for Draco Malfoy? I thought you were a feminist, Hermione?"

"Ugh, no." She said, "Though, I don't see how liking Draco would have me turning in my feminist card. But no, that's never happening. Though, I'm glad to see you're snarking again. I thought you were going to lock yourself in your bedroom forever."

Harry's demeanor changed. "Oh, believe me, when I say that a part of me wanted to still be in there. I just need to get this done so I can go back to what matters."

Meaning, finding Emma and his baby.

"Any leads," She asked.

"Maybe one or two," He said. "I'll let you know. I have to go to Diagon Alley today. Maybe rob Gringotts."

"Gringotts, Harry? I—"

"I was told by a very reliable, if manipulative, source that there might be a horcrux locked up there. I'd go through the proper legal channels, but quite frankly the ministry is a mess right now."

"You need backup," Hermione said. "I'm coming with you. Honestly, robbing a bank. Are you mad?"

"It's debatable," He said. "And you're not coming. I already have a fail proof plan of turning the goblins to snails if things get bad and the dragons into iguanas. Hopefully, it won't come to that. Though, I could do with a fire breathing iguana those are cool."

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't turn goblins into snails. I don't know why you have an obsession with turning people and things into gastropods lately. And the amount of magic to transfigure a dragon into an iguana is next to impossible. And if you look in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_ there's no fire-breathing iguana. " She then added, "Besides, we're a team."

"I need you to stay here and start working on finding Emma, I—I want to see her again, Hermione. I can't let go, not like this."

She nodded though given the bump on her head; she was starting to wonder if it might've been better not to look for Emma. She knew what she had promised him earlier, but as time went by the angrier she got at Emma's actions.

Still, a promise was a promise.

* * *

It wasn't until Hermione read that there was an apparent iguana infestation at the bank that she started to get suspicious. There was nothing about missing dragons though, but the dragons weren't something that the goblins really kept track of. It was more or less the vault's owner that paid for the care of them.

Harry shrugged when she asked about them. "Coincidence, dearie, turning dragons into iguanas is pretty much impossible according to our Transfiguration text. Though, now that you mentioned that there was an iguana infestation at the bank, do you think they'll be letting people adopt them? I could do with another pet, though I don' t know how Hedwig would care for a lizard. Whatever, she'd get over it. Wait, do owls eat iguanas?"

She glared at him. "We're friends, Harry. I want to know how you did it. Don't lie to me. Something happened this summer."

"I got married," He said. "And my wife left me with my unborn child."

She sighed heavily. "I'm working on finding her, Harry. It's harder than it looks when you can't use magic."

"I know that," He said his tone kinder. "And I appreciate that, you've been a good friend. I know I've been laying a lot of things on you."

"Have you tried talking to Ron?" She asked knowing the answer—he hadn't.

Ron had written her earlier that week complaining about it. Honestly, a part of her was done playing peace maker. She didn't understand how Harry was able to stomach doing the job for so many years. It was just exhausting, another reason why she was glad that she decided to quit pursuing Ron.

Harry sighed heavily, "I don't think I can handle his 'Tough break, mate, but I knew it was coming' and 'Ginny is more than willing to give you a shoulder to cry on since your wife left you'."

"Harry," Hermione shook her head.

"Well, it's true," He said. "I'll talk to Ron when I'm ready, now's not the time."

"He would love to help," She said.

"Oh, trust me when I say I don't need his help."

"I have noticed you seem a lot more confident in your skill level than you used to." She said.

Another opening for explain what happened to you this summer. Seriously, at times she felt like she was dealing with another person.

"A lot happened this summer, besides Emma. Stuff you wouldn't begin to believe."

"Yeah, I figured as much." She said, "You want to tell me about it?"

"When I'm ready," He said before excusing himself.

* * *

He wanted to go to Godric's Hollow for Christmas. She thought it was the strangest thing, but agreed. He kept up the schedule being randomly in and out of the house, leaving her alone. She would randomly see a strange, seemingly impossible looking story about some strange occurrence—such as the random death of a couple of suspected Death Eaters—in the Prophet, but he would quickly shrug it off and state that he had work to do. She didn't press further. For some reason, she didn't want to. If she did, Harry would remind her about her own school work, which honestly she didn't care that much about since her focuses had been on trying to find Emma.

Needless to say, she had had no luck.

Currently, Hermione was in the process of hiring a private investigator, but Emma could be anywhere in the world at this point using any name.

Hermione, herself, had kept trying to remember details of that night, but was having little success. She felt like if she could piece together something that might've occurred. She mentioned it to Harry when they arrived at the small cottage that his parents once lived in.

"Did the healers say the memories could ever come back?" He asked.

She shrugged. "They were sure parts would, but not everything. The last thing I remember was Emma running to the bathroom."

He nodded and said, "She would be in her second trimester now. I would be able to feel the baby kick. We would know what the gender is. I can't believe I'm missing all of this."

"I'm going to find her, Harry." She said putting her hand on her shoulder but even though she reassured him this, she felt helpless.

He nodded as he stood on the cliff that surrounded the Godric's Hollow cottage. It was really a breathtaking view if frigid. "It's peaceful here, isn't it?"

"It's lovely," She said. "It looks like a nice place to grow up."

"I suppose," Harry said with a sigh.

"Are you really ready for this," She asked secretly thinking this idea was bad. True, the property hadn't been as big of a wreck as she thought it would be. Harry mentioned that he recently had someone clean it up—probably Kreacher. He didn't like talking about the house elf he inherited with her, knowing that she'd like started spewing out stuff about SPEW.

"I need to be here, I've already missed so much time." Harry said not making much sense. "I owe him—them—this much."

"Harry?" Hermione said. "Any parent would have done what Lily and James did."

He shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Then maybe tell me what's going on," She said. "I've know you've been holding something inside that is killing you. You can talk to me, Harry. Please, what's wrong?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," He said.

She sighed heavily as she looked down at the sea below. Although, peaceful there was something sad about the place and God, she was cold.

"Let's go inside," She said. "We can still get a room at the bed and breakfast if this is too much."

He shook his head but took her hand anyway. On the way down the cliff to the house, Hermione saw the graveyard. "Is this where—"

He nodded. "Yeah. I already laid down a Yule wreath. I know they're not technically there, but I wanted to leave something to show that someone still cares."

She nodded as they continued their walk. Most of the rest of the day was spent in silence.

Then she said, "I heard from Ron. He wanted to invite us to have Christmas at the Burrow. I mean, there's still time. We could always apparate there if you want. It might be a little happier than—well, this."

"Is that what you want, Hermione?"

Sort of.

"I want to be here for you, Harry."

He sighed heavily, "Fine let's go. I owe you that much."

* * *

It was the worst Christmas ever.

She was never the type to exaggerate.

By all accounts, the table looked like something that would've been in one of her mum's magazines—save for the occasional wizard tool or dish. The matching sweaters that the Weasleys were all wearing was a bit too much as well, especially since they were all bright red this year.

"Harry, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said giving them both big hugs. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said. "Everything looks gorgeous."

"Oh, thank you, dear. You look, well, a little thin, but we'll soon fix that. Harry, dear, it's been awhile. How are you doing?"

"Fine," He said, "I brought wine. It's a merlot."

"That's very generous," Mrs. Weasley said. "Poor dear, I know you've been through a lot this year with that horrible woman and all."

"Emma is hardly horrible," Harry said.

"I didn't mean—" Mrs. Weasley said, "But she left you. That's what Ronald said, she knocked out poor Hermione."

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said trying to keep the peace long enough so that Harry and Ron could hopefully reconcile or something. Although, with the way things were going she was starting to doubt that that would happen. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Now, why don't I help you with the kitchen."

"Oh, everything is almost ready dearie. You can just go upstairs and get all prettied up with Ginny. Just wait until you see her new hairdo."

It was now Hermione's turn to roll her eyes.

* * *

She had been hoping that visiting Ginny would've made things easier, it hadn't. In fact, it made things if anything worse.

While she found the whole prettying up thing ridiculous—because really, Mrs. Weasley—what she found going on in Ginny's room was even more ridiculous.

Or at least when she saw Ginny's hair.

The girl had charmed it blonde.

And it looked awful, though it didn't clash like the red would've with her obligatory Christmas sweater.

Really though, if there was one thing she had been envious about it was Ginny Weasley's hair. Then again, she had been envious of most other girl's hair. Hermione pretty much deemed her hair the worst hair ever; it had taken her three bottles of that stuff Lavender Brown had recommended just to get it straight for the ball during fourth year. Regardless though, Ginny's normal hair was envious with its vibrant red color and the girl could easily style it too—straight or curly.

However, she did not make a good looking blonde. Sure, it didn't look _that_ bad. Her hair hadn't turned an odd color of orange or anything else like that, but it just seemed a little creepy. And the fact she hadn't charmed her eyebrows to a more suitable color didn't exactly help.

"Do you like it?" Ginny said oblivious to how charming her hair the same color as Emma Swan's.

"I think you're crazy," Hermione said. "Really, Ginny, what were you thinking?"

"I just wanted a change." The girl snapped.

"By charming your hair to look exactly like Emma Potter's, really you don't see how that is a little creepy?"

"It's not like Emma's."

Hermione shook her head. "I thought you were over Harry, Ginny. "

The former redhead sighed. "I—I was trying. I didn't think there was hope, but she left him."

"And now you're trying to look like her? Really?"

"I thought maybe he didn't like my hair, it sort of looked like his mum's, you know. And, I asked Mum if she could help me charm my hair, I thought maybe I'd try my luck as a blonde. She thought it was a great idea too, I didn't know it was going to look just like Emma's. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten her to charm it for me. Though, it does look nice."

Hermione sighed. "Well, I'm sure we can style it to look different if you want to and do your eyebrows too."

Ginny sighed heavily. "If you really think it's too much, maybe. I like the color though, at least it doesn't outright say Weasley."

"Hey, that's not a bad thing."

Ginny just shook her head. "Maybe, but I can at least be happy that I do not look like a tomato for one Christmas."

She had a point there.

* * *

Harry didn't seem to notice Ginny's hair. Hermione didn't even think he gave her a second glance, and even if they did they had pulled it back into an elegant French twist, which was not exactly Emma. It actually looked good on the Weasley girl, especially since her eyebrows now matched her hair.

Rather, Harry's attentions were being forced by Mrs. Weasley and Ron. Hermione inwardly sighed, trying to buffer the conversation out as much as she could.

Mrs. Weasley kept attacking Emma any chance she got, tried to mention Ginny wasn't seeing someone, Harry would then reply he was still married and then Ron would remind him that Emma abandoned him.

She could tell this was really aggravating Harry.

"Really, dear," Mrs. Weasely said. "You are a sight for sore eyes, when was the last time you got a haircut?"

"I'm growing it out a little," Harry said. "It seems a little bit more mature this way."

"Well, with that snakeskin I almost didn't recognize you. Really, Harry, a snakeskin cloak?"

"He also has snakeskin pants," Hermione said. "He likes to dance around the house in them."

"I do not!" Harry snapped. "I don't do dance parties. You know that, dearie."

"Dance parties? Snakeskin pants?" Mrs. Weasley said, "I think I'm going to need some more of that fine wine Harry bought."

"A good thought," Arthur said intervening. "I think wine will do everyone some good."

She got where Arthur was coming from, but alcohol and Ron and his mother were a bad idea. Rather than getting them to shut up, it would have them talk more.

"You know what you need to do, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said after she drank three or four glasses of merlot, "You need to show this Emma girl you're over her. Look at Ginny here, just as attractive. She's even a blonde now. Helped her charm her hair myself, AND she's not up the duff with some other man's baby."

And that pretty much ruined Christmas—well, the mince pies hadn't exactly been up to par this year. But a remark like that really took the cake, considering Harry stood up and said. "I think I'll be going now, excuse me, but I do not want to be invited to another dinner if all you're going to do is defame my wife. You know, that would give Emma grounds to sue you for slander."

"For Merlin's sake, Harry," Ron said. "She's not coming back. Get over it, man. "

Harry glared at him. "And you wonder why I didn't respond to your letters for three months."

"Ron, Harry," Hermione said, hating that she had taken over the role as the internal peacemaker. "Why don't we step outside for a minute and discuss this."

"I really don't see what's there to discuss," Harry snapped as he summoned his basilisk cloak. "Ron and his painted up biddy of a mother are mad that I still have feelings for my wife and haven't proposed to Ginny yet. Apparently, her becoming blonde was supposed to solve everything."

Out of the corner of her eye Hermione could see that Ginny was blushing. Her hair might've been the same shade as Emma's now, but that didn't keep her having the infernal redhead blush that she hated.

"Harry," Hermione warned though she got where he was coming. Ginny should've been glad that she had allowed her to style her hair for the evening. "Please, your embarrassing Ginny. She doesn't deserve this. Neither do the rest of the Weasleys."

"Which is why I'm leaving," Harry said. "I was hoping that things would be normal, but they won't until you get this One Big Happy Weasley Family nonsense out of your head."

"Your wife left you," Ron said not backing off. "One day it's going to dawn on you man, and it's going to be too late. Ginny will have moved on. And honestly she should, we all should. You don't ditch your friends and your girl for some chav who scammed you and dumped you when her real baby daddy appeared."

"That's a lie," Harry said. "That's not even what happened."

"Is it, mate? Did she leave anything behind? No, she didn't."

And that was when it happened, Harry decked Ron.

Hard.

In the nose.

Hermione didn't know Harry could hit that hard, and neither did any of the Weasley's either since they were staring at Harry in horror, though Hermione could've sworn that she heard one of the twins saying that it was the best Christmas ever.

Typical.

But man, did he punch him! Hermione thought that Harry might've broke Ron's nose. There was blood oozing all over the place. It didn't help that Mrs. Weasley was screaming so loud that Hermione was pretty sure she was going to break the local sound ordinance until suddenly she couldn't speak.

"That feels so much better." Harry said looking at Ron, "And oh yeah, it was my chav wife who taught me to deck someone. She didn't want me to be unprepared for my Batman suicide mission that everyone seems so dead set against me going on. Emma told me to always go for the nose, it's not bone. It's cartridge, easy to break."

He then turned towards Hermione and said, "Okay, I'm done. I'll meet you back at the townhome. I'm guessing you want to attempt to calm every down, be peacemaker."

"Harry."

But he was already gone. Leaving her alone with the Weasleys.

Inwardly, she groaned shaking her head at Ron who at this point had started wailing.

"Oh, suck it up, Ronnie." Fred said. "It's just a nose. I've gotten my nose busted in quidditch matches all the time."

"Now's not the time, Fred." She said with a sigh looking at Ron she muttered a healing charm that she read about and sure enough the nose was fixed.

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron said. "I can't believe Harry broke my nose."

"It was epic!" George said.

"Shut up," Ron said.

Hermione sighed and turned to the most rational Weasley there—Ginny. "Hey, can you take care of your mum and things. I think Ron and I need to have a talk before I get back to Harry."

Ginny nodded rolling her eyes at her brother. "I told you not to push him."

As Hermione led Ron up to his room.

Even after all this time, the room creeped her out with its peeling orange walls and posters of quidditch players and now the occasional issue of _Play Wizard_ thrown around there for good measure. Oh, and more than a few dirty plates.

It was disgusting.

Hermione shook her head, "You really should do a cleaning spell in here twice a week."

"Don't mess with me, Hermione." He said, "This is the worst Christmas ever."

"Is it?" She said, "Because I recall Fred or maybe George saying the opposite."

"Of course they would say that," Ron said as he flopped onto the bed. "You know they actually liked Emma, can you believe that? They probably liked her boobs. She had nice knockers, like you."

Hermione ignored Ron's sexual harassment of her breasts and focused on Emma, but she still couldn't help but being slightly disgusted. Drunk or not, there was no excuse for him to say things like that. "Well, I liked Emma too, until she knocked me out. But I still think she didn't do that."

"You're so smart," Ron said the alcohol obviously hitting him. "Bet if you were still attending school you'd be head girl."

Hermione sighed heavily. The war and the defunct ministry had caused her life to change a lot. A part of her would love to be at Hogwarts right now, she knew she had the highest grades in their class. When she found out she couldn't return she had been devastated and had made it her goal to make the ministry regret losing her. She had poured over the early assignments that Ron had sent her from Hogwarts, but ever since Harry had came back, she hadn't thought much about it.

"Ron, Emma wasn't terrible. She might've knocked me out, but she was scared."

"Oh, yes, always finding an excuse for her."

"I'm not excusing her," Hermione said. "Obviously, she was messed up. She wouldn't have hit me otherwise. Something had to be upsetting her."

"She certainly looked messed up," Ron slurred.

"You saw Emma?" Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You said Emma looked messed up. She supposedly knocked me out and you found me. Are you telling me you saw Emma?"

"No, don't be ridiculous. She wasn't lying on the street with you."

"Street?" Hermione looked at her friend. "You told me you found me in the house."

"I…I found you in the street, right. Didn't I tell you?"

"Why would we be in the street?" Hermione asked. "Harry and I agreed that we were going to stay in the house unless an emergency occurred. And I thought you told me earlier that you found me on the floor."

"Did I?" He asked.

She glared at him. "Oh God, what did you do Ron?"

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Preview: Harry hears about Hermione's suspicions does a Dark One confrontation and there may or may not be snails, heart pull-age, and a return of a mysterious artifact all in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Bitter Truth

**AN: So my plans this evening were derailed because of the rain which means an update a day earlier for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think anyway I would've wrote this confrontation, it's going to satisfy some and others it might not. I hope it will work for a lot of you though. Again as always, thanks for the adds and reviews.**

Chapter 9: The Bitter Truth

 _London, England_

All Harry wanted for Christmas was to brood at Godric's Hollow. However, that seemed to be too much for Hermione and she had been such a good friend lately, that he had decided to make an exception to his self-imposed No Weasley ban and join her.

Besides, it was Christmas and while the Rumple part of him was more than content to mope and sit at Bae's gravesite, Harry wanted to be with some friends.

Though, Ron Weasley wasn't much of a friend if the last few months had been any indicator, but Hermione had begged him to give Ron another chance.

And again, it was Christmas.

Harry shook his head, thinking he got too soft. Seventeen years ago he would've told Hermione to take her Christmas dinner and stuff it up Ron's arse—well, he still sort of wanted to tell her that but he couldn't blame her.

He had freely decided to come with her, leaving Bae to spend another Christmas alone.

And yeah, he knew his son was dead. And he practically visited him every day, but the mopey broody part of him wanted to stay there—despite it being undeniably unhealthy

He had become an insalubrious mess in the past four months. Really, the only time he felt remotely alive was when he was collecting horcruxes and killing death eaters.

Not that Hermione knew about those things, though he knew she suspected something about the bank. Though, that had been child's play at best.

Sneaking in as the Dark One had been ridiculously easy, and while he did run into some dragons turning them into iguanas really did the trick.

He knew Hermione suspected something, he saw the way she'd been eying him lately and a part of him thought about telling her.

She was his best friend after all, really, his only friend these days. And she'd probably take it okay—at least that's what he told himself. Some days, he didn't take it well, especially since the truth about Bae had been revealed and Emma had left.

Those two things had torn him up inside and out. The only thing keep him from burning the wizarding world to bits right now with reckless disregard, was that there was a chance he could find Emma and maybe he could get his happily ever after.

Happily ever after, who was he kidding?

Seriously, seventeen years as Harry Potter was making him way too soft. Happily ever afters were for people like the Charmings—not that they were really living a happily ever after right now. Hermione had told him she'd help him find Emma, but a part of Harry wasn't sure about what he would tell his wife when he found her.

Emma had ran away and knocked out his best friend. The behavior wasn't like Emma, but she had did it. He saw the scrapes and bumps on Hermione's head, and he didn't think Hermione would lie about what happened.

Besides, the wards hadn't come down.

And this wouldn't have been the first time he had a wife leave him.

He frowned thinking of Milah, and what Dumbledore had told him on the cliff that day—was it possible there was magic in her family?

He doubted it, surely if there was she would've married someone else. It would've made her much more eligible, that's for sure. The only reason she was allowed to marry Rumple was because she had no prospects—Milah was viewed as a bit of a loose woman in the village, which even made Rumple look more like a village idiot. And apparently, she came from a long line of loose women who saddled village idiots into marrying them.

God, why did Malcom have to leave him with a self-esteem complex when he abandoned him?

To be fair, it was probably his mother's fault too: whoever she was. Malcolm hadn't told him much, just that she had left them a long time ago and wasn't coming back.

Harry brushed off these thoughts. He had thought he changed in the three hundred years since Milah had abandoned him, enough to where a woman wouldn't have left him, but that's what Emma did.

Hermione tried to rationalize it by stating that maybe the magic was a little too much for Emma. And maybe it was, it had been a lot to process. Let alone, he told her he was trying to find his long lost child. A child that he knew now, by uncertain doubt was dead.

He shook his head pouring a glass of fire whisky. He needed something strong, thinking of all of this, plus the fact he had just punched Ron in the nose signaled he needed a drink before he did something he really regretted.

Rumple still didn't believe that he had punched his best friend in the nose—well, not Rumple's best friend, Harry's.

Big difference there.

The point was he still hit him in the nose, and Harry thought he broke something. It was the first time he had ever punched anyone and ever did damage. He should be glad that Emma thought it was time he learned how to punch when they were in New York. This was, of course, before he remembered his true self.

 _"Are you kidding me, you don't know how to punch someone?" She asked when he was griping about his so-called Batman suicide mission. "And they expect you to capture an insane serial killer. Jesus, you can't be Batman if you don't know how to punch someone."_

 _"And I suppose you do, Diana?" He asked not believing that Diana could hit something—she looked so delicate like a fairytale princess._

 _"I might've picked up a thing or two," She said. "Foster homes, you keep getting hit until you learn to punch back."_

 _He nodded, thinking that this was something he should've picked up. After all, he had been Dudley's favorite punching bag for the first eleven years of his life. He guessed having magic, kept him from learning a decent punch. At least until now._

And he supposed those lessons did the trick, since Ron's face had turned into a bloody mess. He knew that his mother or Hermione would be able to quickly fix him up. It was just his nose. He had seen plenty of broken noses during his quidditch days, it really was just a flesh wound.

Ron should just be glad he was being generous, but he was really getting tired of them trashing Emma. And the comments he made at dinner were inflammatory at best.

God, the whole Weasley family was annoying. Save for the twins, Bill and Charlie (who had not been there), and Mr. Weasley and Ginny for the most part—though they could do with standing up to Ron and Mrs. Weasley respectfully. Who while not bad people were really annoying with their constant Hinny shipping, and for that matter trashing Emma.

And yeah, and he might've shot a silencing spell at Molly Weasley. A Dark One silencing spell which wouldn't exactly be going away for a while, maybe when she could talk again she wouldn't be meddling in his business again and trying to force her youngest daughter on him.

Seriously, did she think he'd go for blonde Ginny?

He wasn't that shallow.

"Harry?"

It was Hermione and she looked upset.

"Please, tell me you're not going to lecture me about breaking Ron's nose. He had it coming; you heard what he said about Emma. What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost? Did I do more damage than a broken nose?"

"No," She said. "But I need to go to St. Mungo's and I need you to know why I'm going."

Harry looked at her, "Are you feeling ill?"

"Harry," Hermione said. "Just come with me, I need answers."

"Answers about what?"

"What really happened to me the night Emma supposedly knocked me out."

"What do you mean what really happened to you? I thought it was pretty obvious. You were found unconscious in my home, Hermione."

"I was knocked out," Hermione said. "But it wasn't in this house, and I don't think Emma knocked me out."

"What?"

She sighed heavily and told him how she had talked to a drunken Ron. How she had been hoping to get him to calm down and how he had blurted out that he found her on the street.

"Well, didn't you question him further?" Harry asked.

She rolled her eyes. "He had six glasses of that wine; he passed out soon after that and the responses he had were nonsensical at that. But he's lying. Something happened that night. Remember, I told you it didn't make sense."

"Didn't the healers tell you what happened?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Honestly, they could care less. There are a lot of people there that night, and I'm—well, a muggleborn. You know how they care for us."

"And how they care for muggles," Harry said. "If Emma was with you, God knows what they did. Do you really think it's good questioning them? I mean, I doubt they remember it's been over three months."

Three months, two weeks, eight hours, and thirty-six seconds to be precise but he didn't tell Hermione this.

Hermione sighed heavily, "I thought maybe there might be an incident report written or something. Or maybe I could talk to another healer about getting a memory potion, who knows it might work."

"You know those usually don't work. Though, I guess I could brew you one." Harry snapped.

Hermione shook her head, "Don't be ridiculous, Harry, your potions are awful. But you do have a point about their effectiveness. I have to try though, right?"

He wanted to laugh. Tell her that since finding out who he truly was, he found out that he was a master at potions. Really, no one came close to beating him when it came to brewing something.

Instead, he nodded. Besides, he doubted that they would get information at the hospital anyway. He had a feeling that he was going to have to talk to Ron that would be the only real way he was going to get answers.

And he was afraid that he wasn't going to be able to control his old self when he heard the truth.

Hermione sighed, "I know that you can't really be caught in a place like St. Mungo's, so I thought I'd go alone. Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone, okay?"

He nodded, even though it would've been easy enough to shift into his old form and visit the hospital. Rather, he planned on visiting Ron. Getting answers might be easier when the two of them could have a one on one chat.

"I'll let you know what I find." She said.

He nodded, as he started planning his confrontation.

* * *

He didn't wait for Hermione to come back, he thought about it. But in the end, he wasn't a patient Dark One.

Maybe it was the fact he had waited for hundreds of years for Bae, and for what—his son to sacrifice himself all for him.

He might've not vomited when he thought of that particular fact now, but every time he thought of it, it made his head spin. And it made him more intent to be more efficient in his plotting, which was why he poofed himself into Ronald's bedroom.

He inwardly grimaced at the makeshift bachelor pad. Odd, how just a few years ago he thought that the room was cool, now it gave him the creeps.

He could still see Ron living here at thirty-five as some overgrown man child, the room itself, changing very little. Rumple shook his head. Wondering how he should go about this. First, he raised silencing wards around the room and locked the place. He was sure there would be some screaming, especially with what he did next.

Which was pulling Ron's heart out of his chest.

Most people, even sleeping people, would notice when the organ was removed from their body, but Ron was still snoring and drooling.

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at the organ in his hand. For the most part Ron's heart was light as he thought it would be there, but there were a few dark spots there.

He sighed heavily as hand shook for the first time—what was he doing?

Getting answers.

But this was Ron, his best friend. Maybe, he should put the heart back where it belonged. Try a couple of gentle curses first, he couldn't do this to his best mate.

Best mate.

He had just broken Ron's nose, though it seemed to be healed perfectly. But regardless of broken nose or not, Ron had berated him about his marriage for months. Even after Emma left he kept getting notes, basically telling him that Ginny and the rest of the family were ready to open him with open arms anytime they wanted.

Gag him.

And then tonight when he insulted Emma even though she was not there, and the relationship they had— _squeeze._

And then Ron's eyes snapped open and something gross happened that Harry had to zap a surgical mask on his face to keep from gagging—though honestly, a gas mask would've been better but that would've been a tad bit too much, he thought.

"Harry," Ron said. "Help me—my chest. Oh Merlin, it hurts. So bad."

"Does it, dearie," He snapped. "I think it's time we talk about Emma."

"Mate, we've been through this over and over again. I think you made your point perfectly clear when you broke my nose that you didn't want to hear my opinion about your wayward wife anymore. Hey, why are you in my bedroom in a what is that on your face?"

"It's a surgical mask and I'm wearing it because you defecated all over yourself, dearie." Rumple said as if it was the simplest explanation ever.

Ron raised an eyebrow and then noticed the mess he made in his pants. "Not funny, Harry. You did a shit-in-your-pants hex on me, seriously?"

"Oh, trust me I wouldn't use such a juvenile hex on you. Maybe this is what caused you to release your bowels."

He then held up Ron's heart.

"What's that?"

Of course, wizarding home school didn't show what an anatomical heart looked like—though to be fair the organ he pulled out of Ron's body didn't exactly look like a textbook heart. Sure, it shared a similar shape but they didn't exactly teach you that hearts would be glowing and have oozy black spots in them, should one commit grievous sins—but the shape was similar.

"Your heart," Harry said.

"No, it's not." Ron said, "You can't pull out hearts unless you're that wizard in the bedtime stories Mum used to tell me about. I can't remember his name."

"Maybe you should, names are important. But that doesn't matter now; I want to know what happened to my wife. Time is precious, Ron, I wouldn't want you doing anything you regret."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Really, man, you're being ridiculous. I've told you everything I know about Emma. Now please stop with the theatrics because I know that's not my heart."

 _Do it,_ the voice in the back of his head said. _You're not going to get any answers if you go on like this. Interrogate him properly. You can get more answers._

Sad thing was, as much as Harry wanted to keep from torturing Ron; he let his inner Dark One win this battle for once. Plus, the Rumple part of him was tired of dealing with Ron, and quite frankly so was Harry. How many times did he warn Ron, and he did not listen so in the end he squeezed his best mate's heart and he hated to admit that it felt good.

He found himself laughing as Ron defecated over himself again—though the room was getting quite stinky, surgical mask or not.

Ron glared at him as he released him. "That's not funny. That's my heart."

"Obviously, dearie. Now, let's talk about Emma. You're going to tell me the truth, or I'll kill you. You understand?"

"Kill me?"

"Yes, kill you."

"I told you, Harry, I know nothing."

Ron fell to the floor and again relieved himself. "Dear, God, mate, I knew you stuffed your face tonight. But really, this much?"

Ron didn't say anything for a minute, but he finally managed to muster. "I'm not dead, it didn't work then?"

"It could've worked, and it will work, but because you were my first friend I thought I'd give you one more chance."

"You really did pull out my heart," Ron said. "You're like…like…what was his name?"

"The Dark One," Harry smirked. "That's because I am. And you're going to answer my questions if you want to live, Ron."

"You won't kill me?" Ron asked. Not even commenting on the fact that Harry stated he was the Dark One.

"I could, but I would more than be willing to negotiate your life for my wife's whereabouts."

"I don't know where she is," Ron said before he added. "But I don't want to die; I'll tell you what I know."

Rumple smirked, not mentioning to Ron that there were far worse things than death.

* * *

Rumple was furious after what Ron had told him. He might've made a deal not to kill him—and he kept that promise—but that didn't mean he wanted to kill him, and that he'd make sure the life that Ron lived was not worth living, since he was currently in a box that he had pilfered in Knockturn Ally.

A box that was much like the Pandora's Box that he had back in the Enchanted Forest that would make a nice eternal prison if that was what Rumple ultimately chose to do with him.

Of course, no one would notice that Ron was gone. He had him write quite the farewell letter, to everyone. No one would bother looking for him too, he thought as he entered St. Mungo's in his old form, determined to find some healer to give him his wife's file—if there was one—since he couldn't exactly walk around town as Harry Potter.

He shook his head remembering what Ron told him. He had found Emma and Hermione lying on the ground right outside the wards—they had willingly left—and based on what Ron had said, Harry knew why.

She was losing the baby.

Emma had been bleeding badly, according to the buffoon when he finally told Harry what really happened that night.

Rumple couldn't help but chastised himself, how he didn't see it sooner. Ron hated Emma; of course, he'd lie about what happened. But of course the memories he had as Harry were completely devastated with what his friend did, and couldn't believe it. Harry even felt justified in the deal the Dark One made with the redhead and the prison that Ron now resided in.

And to think, six months ago the Harry part of him would've been horrified in what he did.

But Ron had taken Emma away from him—God, knows where she was. Although, Harry didn't exactly keep up on current wizarding events—who knew enough about what they did to muggles who found out about magic and Ron admitted as much.

Emma had been obliviated.

And he had no idea where she was or if their child was even alive.

 _When he told this to Ron, the redhead shrugged. "I don't know why you care, mate. I doubt the baby was yours, you'll get over it. God knows, Emma probably has. She doesn't even remember losing the baby, so it's all good."_

" _You don't even know if she lost the baby," Rumple said—at that point, it was all he could do from squeezing the heart into nothing. Yet, he made a deal so he couldn't technically kill him. So he just gave it an extremely hard squeeze._

" _There was so much blood," Ron said recovering after shitting over himself yet again. "And I thought; why not give a clean break for everyone."_

" _Isn't that generous," Harry said. "Didn't you think I'd want to be there for my wife, especially if she lost our child? Didn't it occur to her that it might've been beneficial for both of us to grieve together? For me to hold her hand, tell her that we'll get through this. No, you took away that opportunity away from us."_

" _I thought it would be easier," Ron said. "She could move on without even realizing she was in pain, and you could finally get your priorities straight. I knew you'd be hurt for a few months, but Merlin, I thought you'd recollect your senses by now and realize what's important."_

" _If you say Ginny, I think I'll puke on your heart." Rumple snarked._

" _She was the best thing that happened to you."_

" _No," He said squeezing the heart as hard as he could without killing the boy. "She wasn't."_

A part of him wondered why he was even trying to get information at St. Mungo's; he knew the place was more than a wash.

They could care less about muggles, he knew how Emma was probably treated when she was cared for here and it gave him the chills. He'd be lucky if they had a file on her, let alone remember her.

"Can I help you?" One of the healers said looking at him oddly.

"Yes, dearie," He said. "I'm looking for someone, and I'm afraid that she might've been obliviated by one of the healers here."

The woman gave him a weird look, "St. Mungo's doesn't usually do obliviations."

"I know," He said. "My wife is a muggle though, and with the war I know—"

"Oh," The healer said looking at the ground. "You know this isn't exactly my area of expertise I'll—"

"You'll get me someone else to take my rage out on." He finished for her, "So you do admit that you've been obliviating muggles."

"Of course," The healer said. "It's ministry policy. Of course, if you would've been here—"

"You're blaming me," Rumple hissed. "That's rich."

"Sir," The healer said. "I'm only following protocol, believe me if your wife was obliviated, which I doubt, we would've made sure she had no family or blood relatives."

"No you wouldn't have," Harry said.

He might've not been master mind reader like Dumbledore was, because really mind reading was overrated, but he knew enough from making deals and screwing over people for three hundred years to sense a lie.

And the healer was lying.

"They're just muggles, aren't they, dearie?"

"Sir, I understand that you're upset. But you don't even know if your muggle was obliviated."

"My muggle, that right there proves my point. You talk about her like she was a pet or something." He snapped. "Do you even keep files on muggles?"

The woman looked down.

"I thought so," He said, as he heard arguing down the hall he looked at the healer. "Seems I'm not the only unhappy patron at this not so fine establishment."

"Healer Goyle," A younger looking man said to the woman Harry had been talking to.

A Goyle, no wonder she seemed so dismissive of Emma.

"I'm in the middle of something, Greengrass." She said.

Bloody hell, the whole place seemed to be ran by Slytherins. Though to be fair, Daphne Greegrass hadn't exactly been the most offensive of snakes and her little sister, Astoria, wasn't that bad either—though she did look at Draco Malfoy a lot which was more than a little offensive.

"I'm sorry, but I have a mudblood here demanding to speak to management."

Okay, so maybe this Greengrass was as rotten as the rest.

And here Harry was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Harry as Rumple gave Healer Goyle a quizzical look. "Isn't that an inappropriate slur, Healer Goyle?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, as I told you I can't help you. We don't keep files on muggles here. Your wife should've known better than coming here."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

It had been a long day. A very crappy Christmas indeed, and while he couldn't exactly kill Ron, he could have some fun with Healer Goyle which was why he waved a hand turning her into a snail.

Healer Greengrass looked at him horrified. "What—what—did you do?"

"What I'm about to do to you," He said before turning Greengrass into a snail as well.

Too bad he had left his table salt at home.

All kidding aside, it was a good thing it was the Christmas holiday, he probably would've turned everyone into a snail at that point. However, there was one more witness that he didn't count on.

"Holy—Harry, is that you?"

Hermione.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Preview: In which we catch up with Emma.**


	11. Chapter 10: Let's Make a Deal

**AN: Posting this earlier than I normal would. I'll be going on vacation from tomorrow till next week, so I won't be uploading a new one to probably Monday at the earliest. Hope you guys enjoy this one, I took some-okay, a lot-of liberties with how these legal proceedings work. Don't take this as any sort of guide to how a criminal trial works because it's not, especially in Massachusetts where I haven't ever practiced law in-though I have watched a lot of legal shows that take place there, though those are more often than NOT not that realistic much like this chapter.**

Chapter 10: Let's Make a Deal

 _Boston, Massachusetts: The Day After Emma Was Obliviated_

Emma Swan blinked as she tried to realize where she was. She really had no recollection from the time she had stepped off of that plane in Logan Airport and the security agent asked her for her passport.

Of course, she didn't have one.

Emma didn't have a driver's license, let alone a passport. Foster kids didn't get those sorts of things. Instead they got—

Emma shook her head as she stared at the walls in the county jail she was thrown into. She had been arrested at the airport for her lack of a passport. Apparently, that was a crime. And apparently, she had been in a foreign country for the better part of almost three months or there about. Since it was now October, and the last thing she really remembered it was late June.

She really only had vague recollections of being in England, none of them making sense. She heard the words drug use, but she wasn't one really for drugs. Never had been.

She should've though. Some of the crap she had seen and heard, it made her want to use drugs. Look at her last foster home, she had to get away from those two. While Diana wasn't near as creepy as Ralph, she was just as bad in a way. Always accusing Emma of flirting with Ralph, of ruining her business deals, of really anything that was feasibly and unfeasibly blamable.

Which was one of the reasons she ended up stealing all of their petty cash, besides the fact that Ralph had more less threatened her that if she didn't have sex with him that she was going to regret it.

She inwardly shuddered at the thought of Ralph as her stomach turned. She found her head soon in the jail cell's small toilet puking out what appeared to be an empty stomach.

God, what was wrong with her.

She didn't remember much from the night before. Just getting her photo taken, taking a breathalyzer test, being forced to give her fingerprints, a blood sample. She didn't understand any of this. And then they just ended up locking her in her cell, not asking if she needed medical attention—not that she really had the ability to say so if she did need to see a doctor.

She had been in such a daze. At least, she somehow could think now.

When he stomach finally settled down she lifted her head to look for a guard or something. Maybe someone could tell her what the hell was going on. Despite her not so stellar upbringing, Emma knew she had some rights.

Thank God, for high school civics class and more importantly _Law and Order_ —the one show that had been a constant in her otherwise miserable childhood.

"Emma Swan?" Someone said.

She turned around. There in front of her was a round man with glasses. He had a three piece suit on and he looked annoyed.

"And you would be?" She asked.

"Purvis Bernard. Your public defender?"

Emma raised an eyebrow. "You're my lawyer?"

The man nodded. "There are some very serious charges against you, young lady."

Already she hated the guy. She didn't know what it was about him; maybe it was that he was a lawyer? Lawyers weren't supposed to be well liked, though Emma did like a few of them on _Law and Order_ and that show on ABC— _The Practice._ Give her Bobby Donnell any day with those baby blues.

Though Purvis Bernard quickly squashed any mood that Bobby Donnell would've put Emma in. The guy was practically rolling his pale gray eyes at Emma and he hadn't said more than two sentences to her.

Emma sighed, "I get I didn't have a passport but—"

The lawyer shook his head. "The fact you lacked a passport and were able to hop onto an international flight is the least of your worries, young lady?"

"Is it?" She frowned then she wondered if the cops knew of the petty theft. She had tried to be careful. She didn't think she'd have to wear gloves or anything since she had been living with the Millers for the better part of three months, and for that matter, it wasn't like she really thought still a few hundred bucks would be anything the Boston police would be that concerned of.

After all, there were murderers out there.

"Yes," The lawyer said. "We have an arraignment in an hour. Don't expect bail, the fact you jumped onto a plane—or more like snuck on a plane to a foreign country will not favor your case."

Emma frowned, "I really don't remember getting on a plane to be honest. All of that England stuff is a blur."

"Of course you don't." Bernard snapped. "I've read the police reports, you know. I wouldn't be a good public defender if I didn't. You were high out your mind last night, explains the vomiting."

"I wasn't high," Emma said. "I wouldn't do drugs."

The attorney rolled his eyes. "We'll see when the blood results come in. Ms. Swan, I must insist that you keep your mouth shut today. This is not the time for theatrics."

Emma looked at him, "Theatrics? I'm confused. So, I'm being charged from the passport thing and drugs?"

"You must have been higher than a kite last night when they read your rights to you," Bernard said continuing to berate you.

Odd, Emma thought lawyers were supposed to help you, to listen to your story. Bernard had seemed to make up her mind about her and then some.

When Emma mentioned this to Bernard, he laughed.

"Oh, save it." He snapped. "I have been practicing law for almost twenty years, Ms. Swan, and you know what I've learned through all that time?"

"That compassion for your clients is important."

Bernard started l laughing. "Oh, that is rich. This is not a television episode, Ms. Swan. I have seen plenty of people like you, and I'll keep seeing plenty of people like you as long as I'm a defense attorney. You are a criminal. You are just acting confused. Hell, all I know you could be confused off of whatever it was you were found on. Seriously, a girl like you should've known that coming back to the US was a stupid thing. I mean, surely you would've realized they would be looking for you for murder."

"What?" She said, "Murder?"

"Yes, murder. Or should I say butchering. Remember what you did to Ralph Miller, or were you high when you killed the guy?"

* * *

Ralph Miller was dead. Bernard had gone into grotesque detail about how the man was brutally murdered—enough detail that Emma found herself throwing up again.

Emma was never one for horror stories. Apparently, Ralph had died in her old bedroom at the Miller's house. Found dead on the cot that the Millers had so graciously gave her.

Emma remembered how uncomfortable that cot had been. How she always tried not to think about where it had been before it was hers. It had smelt much like the Millers' house smelled—a mixture of alcohol, cigarette smoke, bad perfume, and something Emma didn't want to identify.

Not exactly the sort of place where a child should grow up, even a teenager who was almost near the age of exiting the system. But the state could only do so much, and with a number of bodies that needed beds and a severe backlog of cases it was easy how Emma had been put into the care of the Millers.

And to be fair, the Millers didn't seem that bad when you dealt with a crazy woman for a foster mother who almost killed you a few years earlier.

Though, that was until Ralph basically tried to threaten her into having sex with him.

God.

She always thought he was creepy. The way he looked at her, always made her feel on edge and Diana was no help.

Really, what was Emma supposed to say, you're husband is being a creep make him stop? She guessed she could've done that, but Diana always yelled at Emma for encouraging Ralph and any other man. She remembered that one time she wore her favorite t-shirt that actually sort of fit—unlike most of the grab bag donation shirts she owned. Diana had blown a coronary. She had practically torn the shirt off and ripped it into shreds.

Hence, another reason why Emma had never really felt comfortable in confiding in Diana.

This was why in the end the best option had been to run away, Emma could remember running to the airport, but how she got on an international flight was beyond her.

Much like the rest of this, like the fact she was being accused of killing Ralph. And Bernard had already made up his mind that she did it, even before she denied it.

"Don't bother, Ms. Swan." He said, "I really could care less about your supposed guilt or innocence."

She gasped.

"Yeah," He said. "Not like a TV show at all, is it? I'll be honest with you; you might want to start considering a plea deal. I might _might_ be able to work something out with the district attorney, she is a good friend of mine."

Emma's eyes practically bulged.

"Oh, don't do that, Ms. Swan. You made the decision to kill Ralph Miller in cold blood; I'm only helping make the best of the situation."

"You haven't asked for my story."

"It's in your interest, I don't." He said. "The hearing's this morning. I suggest you try to do something to make yourself look presentable."

But how could you make yourself presentable when you were wearing a county issued orange jumpsuit and your complexion was paler than pale from vomiting the entire contents of your stomach out this morning?

Then there was the news that was sprung on her right before the hearing.

Bernard didn't even try to be gentle with the news, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Emma said, "No. I'm a virgin."

She was. Emma had fooled around with a few guys, but had never gone all the way. Not because she particularly cared about those sorts of things, but she was overly cautious about those sorts of things.

"Well, that's not what the blood test showed. The tests also were inconclusive about drugs. Nothing that we can exactly pinpoint, but I'm sure the DA is going to try to make a case anyway. And God knows, Gamble is good at her job. After she shows the court what you've exposed that baby to you'll be lucky if you do twenty."

"Excuse me," Emma snapped. "I don't do drugs. And you just said the tests show that there was nothing illegal in my system. And I'm not pregnant."

Bernard laughed. "Sweetie, the results say otherwise. As I told you, the results were inconclusive. If shoed that something was there, maybe not illegal—but I'm sure the state will be able to make a case. They're good at their job. God, you're not making this easier for me."

"I want a new lawyer," Emma cried. Thinking that maybe she could get Bobby Donnell or someone like him since he's a fictional character.

"Good luck with that." Bernard said.

* * *

Well, he was right about that. Judge Doyle was not sympathetic to Emma's demands that she receive a new attorney.

" _Ms. Swan," Judge Doyle said. "Why do you want another attorney?"_

" _Because I don't like him," Emma said stating the obvious._

 _It seemed as if her lawyer and the judge were giving each other a smug look, like Emma had said something extremely stupid. And maybe she had, she didn't know. She was, after all, seventeen –years old and her only exposure to the legal system had been TV shows and various Social Studies courses she was forced to take throughout the years._

" _Ms. Swan," Judge Doyle said. "Do you believe that Attorney Bernard can't provide you with a proper defense?"_

" _Um, I'm sure he's qualified, but he doesn't like me and I don't like him."_

" _A legal defense isn't a popularity contest, Ms. Swan." The very impatient judge said. "Mr. Bernard is more qualified to handle your case."_

 _Bail, then, was promptly denied._

Emma sighed heavily as she sat in the jail cell, thinking she had to puke again. Maybe she was pregnant.

But she couldn't be. She didn't imagine sleeping with anyone, and they said the first time was always memorable—good or bad. At least that's what those awful pamphlets in the nurse's office always said.

Emma more or less rolled her eyes at them, thinking they were stupid. It was just sex. She had seen enough shows on TV with enough coupling, decoupling, recoupling, and whatever to know that it wasn't a huge deal. Still though, she would remember taking off her clothes for someone.

And she didn't.

Unless, she really was strung up on something for the past three months. But she really didn't think she was. She had some vague recollections of the past three months, most of it was spent sight seeing and that sort of stuff. Nothing that memorable that involved a whirlwind love affair or whatever.

At the mere thought of that sort of thing, Emma wanted to roll her eyes but didn't instead she found herself barely able to breathe as scenarios flowed into her head. The likeliest made her want to puke again, and she could barely contain her stomach.

She didn't have a lock on her door at the Millers.

No.

And Ralph had been leering at her.

No.

It was possible.

No.

But it made more sense than randomly being with someone in England. Especially since the memories she could recollect showed nothing of being with anyone.

If she was pregnant.

God, maybe it was a false positive. That had to be it.

She needed to take another test that was it. It would prove Bernard and everyone wrong, because there was no way she was having a baby.

Because _that_ couldn't have happened to her.

No.

No.

No.

* * *

At least the county allowed her to have a checkup when she begged. But the test confirmed her worst fears.

She was pregnant.

A little over three months, give or take a week or two. The time line was enough for Emma to know that she wasn't with anyone. Now that she had been sitting in a jail cell in and day out, she was pretty sure she was with no one in England.

Unless she had blocked it out, but she didn't think she did.

Sure, some things didn't make sense. But she knew herself. She had always been the type who wanted to be safe. She wouldn't have randomly slept with some stranger.

Which left the first and the more gruesome option, all Emma wanted to do was vomit.

Apparently, she had been losing weight rather than gaining weight like she was supposed to. The doctors had prescribed her something to calm down the nausea, but Emma really didn't know if she could stop throwing up.

She hadn't even realized she was pregnant.

After all, she had been bleeding. She told the doctor that.

"Spotting can occur in pregnancy," The doctor said. "Your first trimester symptoms are more severe than most people's. I'm surprised you didn't notice soon. Though if you were abusing substances, it's easy to see how you might've not noticed."

Emma shook her head. "I don't do drugs."

The doctor didn't say anything just muttered for Emma to lift up her shirt for the ultrasound that she would be performing.

"I can't be pregnant," Emma said as the goo was placed on her belly.

It was flat. Beyond flat since she had barely been able to keep her food down. She didn't even feel like herself these days. Then again, how could you when you were locked in jail.

The doctor frowned at her, "You really don't remember anything, do you, Emma?"

Finally, some compassion.

Emma sighed heavily. "I thought I was a virgin. I didn't sleep with anyone because I couldn't afford the pill, and I sort of wanted the first time to be special with no worries. I know they thought I was on drugs, but I wasn't. I swear. I think—"

"You think what?" The doctor said as she got out a utensil that she put on Emma's Bella.

"I think I might've been rape," Emma barely whispered,it was hard getting those words out. Admitting it. And then she could hear something.

A heartbeat.

It was real.

The doctor turned towards Emma and acted like she didn't hear her comment. "Hmm, heartbeat looks good. The baby is a good size, despite your condition. I'll make sure that they bring you proper fluids, prenatal vitamins, and something for the vomiting."

Emma sighed heavily. "No. No."

Seeing the tests results were bad enough, but seeing the baby on that screen. Hearing its heartbeat, Emma felt her heart beat go erratic as she struggled to breather, before she felt herself going to limp.

"Emma," The doctor said before she passed out.

She woke up minutes later. The doctor was holding out something for her, juice.

"Here, drink this, it will help." The woman said.

"I'm pregnant," Emma said. "This shouldn't be happening. This is like a freaking Lifetime movie."

The doctor's face became a little bit kinder, like she actually believed Emma. "You really think you were raped, Emma?"

"Think?" Emma said, "It's the only thing that makes sense. I, I, don't know how this happened. How can I possibly raise a baby from jail? I don't even know if I want to raise it."

The doctor sighed heavily, "There are options. You still have time."

Emma sighed heavily, "I'm still not over the fact that I'm pregnant. That someone—"

It wasn't someone; she knew who her baby's father likely was—Ralph.

* * *

"You really think accusing Ralph Miller of rape will help your case?" Bernard said when Emma informed him of what she thought occurred.

"I don't think it would hurt," Emma said. "I wasn't with anyone before, and it would damage his character."

"And in the process give you even more of a motive than raiding the petty cash jar." Bernard hissed. "Plus, once the prosecution calls for a DNA test to be done on that poor child in your womb, your credibility will be shot. Not that I'd allow you on the witness stand anyway."

"Isn't that my choice?" Emma spat out remembering something about this on an episode of _The Practice_ where Bobby had to make do with disastrous testimony from a client.

Actually, that happened in like every other episode.

Again, why couldn't she have gotten a Bobby Donnell for a lawyer? Purvis Bernard was just horrible.

But apparently competent, according to Judge Doyle.

"No," Bernard said. "It isn't. What you're going to do, sweetie, is to take a plea deal. If you're lucky you can have a semblance of a life after you do your time."

"Do my time?" Emma asked. "But I'm not guilty, I swear. I didn't kill Ralph. Blood grosses me out, I wouldn't do that."

"He was found in your bedroom, on your bed." Bernard said. "If you make accusations that he raped you, accusations which will likely be proven false, I think a jury would be very unsympathetic."

"That's not true," Emma said practically sobbing.

"Think about it," Bernard said. "You don't only have yourself to think about, Ms. Swan. Then again, with the state you were found in you haven't really thought about your baby, have you?"

"Get. Out." Emma growled.

* * *

She was left alone, in her cell. At least the medication that Dr. Lee had given her, had somewhat settled down her stomach.

Not that it was helping much, she was having a baby.

A baby that she wasn't even sure she could look at.

The fact was something happened. The most likely factor, given the timeline was that Ralph had gotten what he wanted. He sneaked into her bedroom and violated her while she was asleep.

That thought alone made Emma want to hurl every time she even thought about it. What was even worse that a part of her blamed herself that she wasn't more alert. She was a foster kid, she knew the stories. She thought she had taken proper precautions too. She had put a chair by the door, she remembered as much. But obviously that didn't work.

The other scenario was just as messed up. She knew she wouldn't willingly do drugs, it wasn't like her. Hell, she didn't have the money. If someone had touched her when she was the UK, they must have given her a roofie or something.

Although, that made no sense to Emma since a roofie didn't last for almost three months which seemed to sort of be the fog she had been in.

She really didn't think it was drugs, and neither did Dr. Lee when Emma explained what happened mentioning something called post-traumatic stress disorder.

 _"It can affect people in different ways," The OBGYN said. "I'm not a psychiatrist, but it would explain a lot about your behavior. I looked at your blood work, and while there was something off about it didn't match any illegal drugs or substances that would give you memory loss. Honestly, I don't even know if it is drugs."_

 _"I told you I don't use." Emma said._

 _The doctor nodded. "You should tell your lawyer you want to see a therapist; it might help with your case. Let me know what you want to do about the baby, you have time, but your first trimester is almost over."_

She sighed heavily as she put her hand on her belly, trying to figure out how she didn't realize she was three months pregnant. She guessed looks wise, she wouldn't be able to tell save for her breasts. They were pretty swollen (okay, ridiculously swollen).

She sat there as she looked at the jail; this was no place for a child. She was not fit for a child, she didn't want any reminder of Ralph, but at the same time the baby was a part of her.

And that gave her strength, strength to fight for the baby.

* * *

She didn't know what she was doing.

Emma had told herself she was going to fight for her baby, but here she was in a snug blue suit that Bernard had hastily bought for her—the baby it seemed was finally growing—about to make a plea deal.

Yes, she was pleading guilty.

She still didn't believed it, but weeks after pleading with Bernard to help her case and him stone walling her, in a way she felt like she had no choice.

Plus, he also started to talk about the trial.

 _"You won't be able to handle it," He said in one of his many just sign a deal already talks._

 _"I told you, I'm innocent. I'll prove to the court that I am." Emma said._

 _"Yes, post traumatic stress will explain your three month absence after you murdered your supposed lover."_

 _"That scum was not my lover," Emma hissed. "He raped me."_

 _Bernard rolled his beady eyes at her. He didn't believe her story, he thought it was ludicrous and told her as much. Actually, he told her he could care less who her child's father was._

 _"It's not relevant."_

 _However, that day was different._

 _"You know, Ms. Swan, you're actually starting to look pregnant now."_

 _"Am I?" Emma said._

 _She certainly didn't feel any more pregnant than she had a few weeks ago. Though, since her vomiting had finally subsided she did seem to notice that her belly wasn't as flat as it had been before. But it certainly wasn't a baby bump, by any means._

 _He nodded. "Yes, by trial I imagine you'll have quite the bump to show off. I can only imagine how the press will say about that. You know, so far, I've been able to keep you out of the attention of the media. Things could get a lot worse for you."_

 _"I don't care," Emma said. "I'm innocent."_

 _"Maybe you don't care, but think about your baby. I know you've already had difficulties with this pregnancy, you wouldn't want to make things worse for your child."_

And she did think about the baby, which was why when he said that the prosecution was offering her a deal for five years she decided to take it.

At least it would allow her to have some sort of life, she put her hand on her slightly bulging baby and it would keep her baby from all of this mess.

She had, obviously, decided to keep the child. At least finish the pregnancy to term. She wasn't sure if she could keep it. While the child was hers, it would also be Ralph's. She didn't know how she'd be able to look at it and not see Ralph—especially if he shared Ralph's swarthy complexion, dark eyes, and coarse dark hair.

She knew she wanted to love her child, but thinking that the baby could remind her of Ralph still made her feels sick, even though for the most part the morning sickness had been replaced with a craving for cheeseburgers. Something that the jail had not been that accommodating to.

"Ms. Swan," Judge Doyle said. "Did Mr. Bernard explain everything?"

"Yes," Emma said.

Five years. Five years was a lot better than the alternative, she thought. She could be a part of her child's life if she wanted, after she got out. That's what she told herself.

"You're changing your plea to guilty then?"

"Yes, your honor." Emma said.

Then the judge did something Emma did not expect, "The murder of Ralph Miller was a tragedy. Mr. Miller was a pillar of the community."

"That is a lie," Emma heard herself saying.

"Mr. Bernard, get a control of your client. Surely, she knows not to interrupt a judge in her courtroom that is contempt."

Bernard gave her a harsh look, "Don't interrupt the judge, Ms. Swan, you're going to ruin everything."

Emma rolled her eyes and continued, "Ralph Miller was a monster."

"Ms. Swan," The judge said. "It would not be in your favor to interrupt me. As I was saying, five years is not enough for such a crime, especially when factoring in the mitigating factors—the petty theft, the evading arrest, not to mention the passport fraud. Ms. Swan you are only seventeen. I know that you're still a teenager, but you have made several mistakes."

Emma noticed that the judge's eyes flickered only for a moment on her belly which Emma put her hands on.

"Oh, please." The judge said. "Believe me, I considered all the circumstances. Do you know that I received a very detailed and poignant letter from Diana Miller? You left her without a husband, Ms. Swan. She and Mr. Miller, whose life you so carelessly took, were pillars of the community. They took in children, like you, who didn't have anywhere else to go. And you repay them, Ms. Swan, which you just admitted by killing the man on your bed savagely then running off to a foreign country doing God knows what."

Emma wanted to say something, but she found she couldn't open her mouth. It wouldn't have done any good anyway. She just hoped that whatever the judge decided her sentence would be, it wouldn't be harsh.

However, given the way that Judge Doyle was addressing her, she knew she didn't have much hope.

She didn't.

"I looked at your file, Ms. Swan," The judge continued. "I've seen your grades, comments from your teachers, there was potential there. Potential that you squandered, I usually try to be lenient with younger offenders. But this is a murder. A murder that you willingly admitted to committing, not to mention your lack of accepting that there are consequences to your actions. I am afraid that if you were to be released it wouldn't be a matter if you would reoffend, but when. That is why I have no choice but to sentence you to life in prison without a parole.

* * *

She had been in jail for over six months now—if you counted the time they locked her up in county to now. She had given birth to her baby, and they took it away. She wasn't even allowed to hold him. For that matter, she didn't even get to see him. The delivery was easier said than done. She had to get a c-section. That was all she had left of him, a thin scar and the leftover postpartum weight that seemed to settle around her now empty stomach. A little empty deflated pooch. Not that it really mattered, especially since she wore a shapeless orange jumpsuit-a jumpsuit she would wear the rest of her life. They gave her pills to make the milk that she was producing stop, and her breasts were slowly but surely returning to their normal size.

Other than that, they asked her if she had a name for him. She mumbled James still half way drugged from the procedure. Something about the name felt right, she wasn't sure what it was about it, but she thought it fit. Child services said that his new family might change it, and they left her with nothing.

A part of her was glad she was left with nothing; it would be easier for her and the child, but another part of her cried. Cried at what could've been, and what was.

Emma was in prison, with no chance of ever getting out. Bernard said it was her own fault for talking back to the judge, that if she had kept her trap shut she might've gotten parole.

 _"You said the deal was for five years." Emma hissed._

 _"That's the deal the DA and I agreed to, Judge Doyle can do whatever she wants. You know that."_

 _"You need to get me out of here," Emma said. "I need to get out of here for my child. File an appeal or something."_

 _Bernard shook her head. "Can't do that with a plea."_

 _"You didn't tell that to me." Emma hissed as she felt the guards cuffing her._

 _Bernard shrugged and mentioned something about having to attend some other hearing for some other thug before leading Emma to be dragged back to jail._

And so here she was now at her new lifelong home. She was about to be entering the general population. They had been waiting for her to give birth, and now to remove her stitches. It was odd how that was the only thing keeping her intermixing with the other prisoners.

She dreaded what she would have to endure. She had spent some times in group homes, she could only imagine just how much worst they were in prisons.

"Swan, you have a visitor." One of the guards—Debra said.

Emma gave her a weird look, "A visitor?"

"Yes, a visitor." Debra said, "I was surprised too. I didn't think anyone cared about you."

"They don't," Emma said. "Is it my lawyer?"

That's the only one she thought I could be. Though given the lack of attention Bernard had paid her since she was sentenced, she doubted it. A part of her hoped it was her son, even though she knew that was impossible too. She knew by now the baby was deeply entrenched in the foster system. She'd never see him again, not that she'd want her son to see her behind bars for the death of his father.

Even though his father was a filthy rapist.

Not that anyone, save for maybe Dr. Lee believed her.

Debra of course didn't answer Emma, instead she told Emma to stand there to put on the shackles that the guards thought were necessary when it came transporting prisoners to and from their cell. They even made her do that when she went into labor with Jaime—as she started calling him in her head

His name wasn't Jaime, she thought. Hopefully, he had a new home and a mother who gave him a name that was not related to any of this mess. Hopefully, he had someone who loved him.

"Really, are those necessary? I doubt that Ms. Swan is going to go all Hannibal on you. Though, that would be amusing." A man said.

He had a Scottish accent, Emma thought as she took in the figure that was looking at her. He was about average height with graying brown hair that was about shoulder length. The man's slim figure was draped in a ridiculously expensive looking suit, one that would have had Bernard envious and telling Emma that she should be grateful that he wasn't charging her like those blood suckers. Odd enough, the man seemed to carry a cane with him, despite no obvious sign of being disabled.

"It's proper protocol, sir." Debra said.

"Well, I'm sure that a decent lawyer could make an argument that it violated the eighth amendment, dearie."

Dearie? That seemed familiar. Though, the thought quickly left her mind as Debra sighed and said something about checking with the warden as she led Emma to the chair to face the man.

Debra left mumbling about how she'd give them some privacy. The two of them studied each other for awhile, and Emma was the first to speak, "Did Bernard speak to you? Because I don't know you, we've never met."

"No, we haven't met. And I don' t know Purvis Bernard. I'm taking that's who your public defender was, correct?"

She nodded. "So who are you? I'm assuming you're a lawyer since you're wearing a fancy suit and you mentioned the eighth amendment.

The man nodded. "Yes, my name is Ford Gold. I'll put it bluntly; I like to take interesting cases."

"My case is hardly interesting," Emma said to Ford Gold. "In fact, Bernard told me it was open shut and now sealed shut."

"Oh, but it's not." Ford Gold said, "I hardly believe that you killed Ralph Miller."

"You'd be the first," Emma said.

She sometimes wondered about her innocence. While she didn't remember killing Ralph, she didn't have that strong of recollections of what had happened after she left the Millers. She had assumed it was from PTSD, but it made her question if there were other gaps in her memory that she didn't know about. Like, killing Ralph. Like maybe she woke up when he was touching her and she snapped.

She couldn't think about it.

"Your case has several holes in it," Gold said. "Not to mention that Purvis Bernard is a complete hack. I want to take over."

"Really," Emma said. "It won't do you any good, I mean, Bernard told me that because I took a plea deal I'm not entitled to an appeal. I checked the prison's law library, seems like old Purvis was actually right about something for once."

"Generally speaking you're right," Ford said. "But there are other ways of getting a conviction turned over, love, and I'd be happy to work for you if you want. So, is it a deal?'

What the heck, Emma shook Ford's hand. At least she now had something to hope for—freedom.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Preview: Harry has to deal with Hermione's confrontation of being a Dark One and then finding out his wife is doing time for murder.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Dark One Does Perry Maso

**AN: And I'm back and refreshed. I didn't get a lot of writing done when I was out of town, honestly I didn't really expect to either. We're starting to reach the end of part one. I think there might be two or more chapters after this one till the story moves on to its second part. When I reach the end of part one, I'll start rotating updates a bit for the other stories. As always, thanks to everyone for the support I appreciate the adds and reviews they really keep the writing motivation going.**

Chapter 11: The Dark One Does Perry Mason

 _London, England_

It was a very gloomy day on what should've been his first Valentine's Day as a married man. The baby's due date was around now, Harry thought as he arrived back at the Sirius's house—or he guess he should be calling it his home since he had been living there exclusively for about a half a year now and had been slowly but surely redecorating the place to somewhat resemble the Dark Castle, minus the dungeons and torture chambers.

Surprisingly though, it still contained a large library despite the fact that Belle had been long dead for several years now. Maybe, it was because of Hermione?

Who despite finding out he was basically evil incarnate—with some personality quirks belonging to Rumpelstiltskin and Harry Potter—had oddly enough decided to remain his friend. Though, he knew she didn't approve of him turning people into gastropods. She told him as much, when she had gotten over the Dark One reveal.

 _"I get that it's who you are, but it was a little weird to see." She said when she showed up at his doorstep after New Year's._

 _He raised an eyebrow. "No lectures, dearie?"_

 _"I read about your nature err—what do you prefer to be called?"_

 _"As I told you that night, Harry will work."_

 _"But that's not your real name." She said, "It's— I can't believe I'm saying this, Rumpelstiltskin."_

 _"Yeah, that is a unfortunate name, isn't it?"_

 _"Well, there is also that unfortunate fairytale with the miller's daughter. Don't tell me that's true."_

 _"It's overly exaggerated," He said. "I'll admit it though, that there's parts of me that aren't good and won't ever be good. But I'm still Harry; I mean, I've been Harry for seventeen years. Remembering who I once was doesn't erase seventeen years of memories or friendships."_

 _She nodded her head, "You understand why I was a bit freaked out about it though. I mean, it's all a bit too much to take in."_

 _"I understand," He said. "I honestly thought you bailed for Australia at this point."_

 _She shook her head, "No, no, I promised to help you."_

 _"Even if I'm the Dark One?"_

 _"Especially if you're the Dark One." She said, "I need to keep you from turning everyone into a snail."_

 _"Except for if their last name includes Goyle or Greengrass. Come on, I saw you laughing."_

 _"I might've smirked once," She said. "When I wasn't completely freaked out. You did turn them into snails, that wasn't suppose to be possible. Then again, I never would've suspected my best friend to be, well, the Dark One."_

 _"So we're still friends then?"_

 _"Of course, as long as you don't turn me into a snail."_

He remembered how relieved he felt that day. The way Hermione had looked at him after that confrontation at the hospital, he was afraid he had lost her forever. At least she hadn't outright called him a freak like Aunt Petunia used to.

The older part of him rolled his eyes at this thought; he really shouldn't have cared what Hermione had decided. But still that day at the hospital, when she put two and two together a part of him felt screwed. And another part of him berated himself for making one too many gastropod jokes.

He couldn't help himself though, being the Dark One tended to warp your humor into something that borderline between juvenile and sadistic. It was not a pretty combination and sometime was just downright cringe worthy.

He still could still believe the way her eyes bulged out when he had just turned Greengrass—or was it Goyle into a slug and was about to zap himself some salt out.

 _"Harry? Is that you?"_

 _He thought about lying, but in the end he didn't. Because for one thing it had been one of the worst Christmases—if not days in his life—and for another thing Hermione wasn't just another simpleton in the Enchanted Forest._

 _"Guilty as charged, dearie? What gave it away, the slugs?"_

 _She nodded and stammered out. "You shouldn't have been able to do that."_

 _"I shouldn't be able to do a lot of things," He said. "I want to point out that Greengrass and Goyle deserved what they got. In fact, I think they both look far more attractive as gastropods."_

 _"They look the same to me, really." She said, "And I talked to Greengrass, if anyone deserves to be a snail it's him but—but you can't do that, Harry."_

 _"But I can," He said. "I've done it several times before."_

 _"What are you talking about?" His only friend asked._

 _He sighed heavily, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."_

 _"Try me," Hermione said._

 _"Okay, long story short. Harry Potter never really existed. Well, he did, and I'm him—but the real Harry died long before he was born."_

 _"That makes no sense." She said, "How can you be you and not you?"_

 _"Have you ever heard of the Dark One curse, Hermione?"_

 _She frowned, "That's a legend, Harry."_

 _"Oh, come on, Hermione. You're not that thick. Merlin is real. Is it that hard to believe that the Dark One would be real too?"_

 _She frowned. "Okay, I won't rule it impossible, but what does the Dark One have to do with you?"_

 _"I am the Dark One." He told her._

 _Her eyes bulged a little and then he explained everything. From his life as a peasant, to being cursed, to Bae leaving and trying to find him, to getting "killed" by Regina, to being reborn as Harry Potter because of the blood tie that the stillborn child shared to him._

 _Hermione just stared at him when he finished._

 _"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"_

 _"It is a lot," She said. "I think I understand though."_

 _"You need some space, don't you?" He asked. He knew it had been a bit much, he could only imagine how he would've felt if it had been her—or until this evening Ron—who told him the news. Though, at this point, he wouldn't be surprised if Ron was Regina reincarnated. He was about as traitorous._

 _Scratch that, Regina at least was pretty upfront most of the time. After all, she told him that she was going to kill him._

 _It was only his arrogance, that he thought she couldn't really do harm to him without the dagger._

 _Then again, he was arrogant enough to think that Ron wouldn't betray him. Though, Ron hadn't exactly thought what he did to him was betrayal. And Harry could sort of understand where he was coming from, if he was drunk and lived in a delusional world._

 _Hermione looked at him, "I think it might be good to call it a night. It has been a pretty crappy Christmas."_

 _He nodded._

 _"Err, Harry," She said before she left._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Don't do anything crazy," She said. "I should tell you to put those two back, but they actually do make better slugs than people."_

" _You didn't find anything, did you?" He asked changing the subject to Emma._

 _She shook her head. "I'll keep looking though. I just need to—"_

 _"I get it," He said. "I'll give you your space."_

He sighed heavily at the recollection as he walked into the manor. "Well, that was a dead end. You'd think being a certified loony tune would make Bellatrix easy to catch. Hermione?"

"I'm on the phone, Harry." She called from the living room.

He raised an eyebrow. Although, they had a landline installed in the house, they hardly ever used it unless one of them were desperate for muggle pizza, which didn't happen that often because of the wards and the need to have to actually drive to the muggle pizza place and pick up the pie.

"Don't tell me you decided to order pizza," He snapped as he walked into the kitchen where the phone was. "I'm not in the mood to get out there again. So dreary, dearie."

"I'm not on the phone with the pizza place," Hermione said. "It's the private investigator that I hired in America, Harry. I think I found Emma."

* * *

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

His wife was in jail.

Doing time, apparently, for murder of all things.

He shook his head, as he looked over the slim case transcript of _State v. Swan_ as he sat in his hotel room getting ready to go to the prison to visit his wife.

He felt his whole body raging as he read the case file. It was sort weird how all the legal terms and motions and everything were easy for him to understand. A part of it was probably from being the master dealmaker in the Enchanted Forest, and another part of it was probably a side effect from the curse. Although, Regina had ended up killing him, she had set the bare bone constructs to what would've been his alternative identity before tearing out his heart, which involved him being some type of lawyer. Which was actually sort of useful.

Especially since he was going to use this legal knowledge to get his wife free.

Hermione hadn't like the fact he had planned on going to America alone like this, but she really didn't have much choice. She had been meticulously planning their trip, reading American legal books herself. But after a few days of planning, Harry had had enough and poofed in the middle of the night to America to handle things himself.

He knew what his best friend would say, that he was being hasty and impulsive, but he couldn't bare thinking about his wife being locked up for much longer. As he was thinking about this his mobile rang.

He sighed heavily looking at the ID—Hermione. "I'm sorry," He said. "But I had to come here."

"You couldn't wait for me to get done researching her case?" Hermione said.

"I told you I have sufficient legal knowledge," He said. "Besides, I might result to Plan S."

"No, you are not going to turn everyone into a slug." Hermione snapped. "That would be no sort of life for Emma. Look how being on the run effected Sirius."

He sighed heavily, knowing that Hermione was right. Although, he could easily zap Emma out of jail—even create a new identity for her as the Dark One—it wouldn't be a life she wanted. Let alone, a life an obliviated woman would be able to understand.

"I never said _everyone_ ," Harry said. "I am going to try to do things through the proper procedures. The American justice system, while crooked, isn't like our own esteemed ministry at the moment. When their mistakes are made known, they like to play hero. I'm sure that Rumford Gold, esteemed attorney, will win lawyer of the year after this."

"Rumford, that's your name?"

"It's the name on the fictional law license that Regina made for me." He said, surprised he knew this information. "Though, she never gave me the faux memories of being made fun of for such a name. Probably because she believes I'm dead. It's okay though; I think those memories of being named Rumpelstiltskin should suffice. Besides, the lucky bastard can shorten the name to Ford."

"After a car? I don't think that's much of a step up."

"It's still better than Rumford, dearie. Though I do think I prefer Harry to it."

"I do too," She said. "I'm flying out there."

"Hermione,"

"Seriously," She said. "I am not going to let you Dark One it about, especially when this concerns Emma's freedom."

"This concerns my wife, Hermione. I'm not going to muck things up for her." He said.

"I know. But she's been obliviated. She won't recognize you at all, Harry. And I know the way the ministry obliviates, it's not like what I did to my parents."

He sighed heavily knowing she was very right. Oblivation was a tricky spell, he had been researching it as much as he could. He even took a few guinea pigs—okay, Ron—to see if he could reverse the effects. After performing a ministry standard curse on Ron, Ron no longer recognized him whenever Harry proceeded to test various curses on him.

Not that Hermione knew he had Ron in a box, but at this point it didn't really matter (much) since she claimed to have washed her hands entirely from the redhead.

" _I can't believe all he left me was a lousy note." She said. "He was caught and couldn't even face up to what he did. He really was sorted into the wrong house."  
_

 _"Well, what other house would've taken him?" Harry asked, "I know they say Hufflepuffs take everyone, but Ron lacks the requisite loyalty. I won't even comment on Ravenclaw and Slytherin."_

 _She sighed heavily and shook her head before raising her wand to burn the letter. "I'm done."_

It seemed like most of the Weasleys were too. Even Ginny seemed finished with her brother and for the most part her mother. She had actually sent Harry a note apologizing for Christmas. She didn't need to though, he told her that much, and apologized for the jab made towards her hair.

He might've not _liked_ the girl, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt her feelings or embarrass her.

"So, are you going to the prison today?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," He said. "I think it's time that Ford meets his client, don't you think, dearie?"

She sighed, "Don't take it personally if she doesn't recognize you. I'll be there tonight."

"Hermione?"

She had already hung up.

* * *

Of course, he didn't expect Emma to recognize him, he was after all in Ford Gold's form after all not his—well, not the form he had worn for the most part seventeen years. Though, he guessed they did look a little bit alike. There was a slight genetic similarity, though Ford was a couple of inches shorter than him, and the hairstyle was now sort of similar. However, Ford wore tailored suits and carried a fancy smancy cane—for show purposes only—and Harry had found himself wearing snakeskin cloaks, trousers.

Although, he had to admit that the suit served its battle purpose in the jail, since after seeing him in his suit that cost as much as small animal surgery they were more than willing to be accommodating to his request to see his wife.

Or new client since Emma didn't even know she was Emma Potter.

He sighed heavily as he sat in the hard metal chair waiting to see her, wondering if anything would spark his memory.

 _Don't be a love sick fool_ , a voice in the back of his mind snapped. This wasn't going to be a happily ever after. Emma wasn't going to come in there with a baby in her arms and fall into his arms.

The baby was long gone; he didn't know why he held out some sort of hope when there had been nothing in Emma's file indicating that she was pregnant when she was taken in. In fact, other than the quick plea deal and the admonishment by the judge he really had nothing.

Only that he knew his wife couldn't be a murderer.

But they practically treated her like a murderer; he soon realized when he heard the sound of chains being dragged.

Oh, this would not do.

"Is that really necessary?" He heard himself asking the guard.

"Standard protocol."

He then muttered something about the eighth amendment before his eyes focused on his wife.

She was a sight for sore eyes.

Emma looked beyond frazzled, like she hadn't slept in months. She probably hadn't. Her hair was longer than Harry remembered, and was thrown haphazardly in a low ponytail.

Her glorious body was hidden behind the standard issued baggy orange jumpsuit, Harry felt an urge to wave his hand and put her in the finest gown of silk but it would be too much show. And besides there was a broken look about her.

She seemed to laugh when he offered his help.

"Help?" She said, "How can you help me, I have nothing?"

He sighed heavily taking that as confirmation that the baby was gone. He knew what Ron said, and the likelihood that the baby was gone, but still he had been hoping for—

Hoping for what? Emma didn't even seem to recognize anything; she looked at him like a complete stranger and didn't even cringe when he called the guard "dearie"—though he kept up with the habit he was trying to form to not refer to Emma as "dearie" at all.

He hated talking to her about the case, but it was after all the pretense for him being here and he was going to get off. The more he heard about Purvis Bernard, the angrier he got. He knew after he got done talking to Emma—he and Purvis would be having a little heart to heart.

That Dark One pun never got old, even after three hundred years. Emma looked at him, "You really think you can help me, Mr. Gold."

"Please, call me, Ford." He said. "Mr. Gold makes me feel so old."

Actually, he wanted her to call him Harry, but he needed to keep up the pretenses.

"So, Ford." She said, "Really, you were named after a car?"

"My full name is much worse." He said, "Besides, haven't you read _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?_ There's an awesome character named Ford in it."

" It's my favorite book, I know who you're talking about. Ford Prefect. And he's an alien. So the name is still strange, if you think about it that way."

"You have a point," He said. "Talking about my name though isn't really helping your case though, is it?"

She shook her head. "No, I suppose it isn't. It's just good to talk to someone other than a guard."

"Ms. Swan, no need to apologize." Harry said, "I just didn't want to waste your time."

She laughed like he had said something completely funny, he must of gave him a weird look because a moment later she said, "I'm sorry. And please, call me Emma. And no, you're not wasting my time. I have nothing, Ford, and honestly I sometimes think I deserve it."

"You don't deserve this, Emma." He said, "You didn't kill Ralph Miller."

She then started to laugh. "You don't know that, God knows, I don' t even know it."

It was then he realized how broken his wife was.

* * *

He had thought about going to Purvis Bernard's house and killing him as soon as the guard made him leave Emma, but he didn't. He remembered what Hermione said, "Don't be rash."

But after some time passed he wondered if it was really rash ripping the guy's heart. He really didn't think it was. He could get what he wanted and fast. Which was why he was putting on his basilisk gloves when there was a knock on his hotel room.

He frowned when he saw Hermione standing there.

"I see I arrived just in time," She said eying his get up—he was now in Harry form complete in basilisk skin regalia. "Conspicuous much?"

"Sometimes it's good to be showy," Harry said. "Especially when you're about to go all Dark One on the SOB of an attorney who ruined your wife's life."

"Harry," Hermione said. "No."

"You should've seen Emma."

"No," Hermione said. "You're not going to kill him, it will be suspicious."

"I wasn't going to kill him, per say." Harry said. "I was just going to get answers, have him admit he was wrong. And then have him drop dead of a heart attack."

"Harry," Hermione said again. "If they find him dead now, Emma's chance is going to be blown. Be smart about this, Purvis could be useful."

"As a snail."

She shook her head. "You really were much more methodical in those books I've read about you."

"Seriously, you read about me, dearie?"

"I sort of wanted to know what I was getting into having a Dark One as a best friend. There had to be a reason why Purvis was so unwilling to represent Emma."

"Exactly, which is why I'm going to have a heart to heart with him."

She shook her head at him, as she mentioned something about heading to one of the various law libraries that Boston had. "Just don't do anything rash," She said. "Act how you would before you were Harry Potter."

"So, be a tyrannical imp."

"A tyrannical _methodical_ imp," Hermione said. "And I don't want to hear about a dead Purvis Bernard when I turn on the news tomorrow. FYI, if it was me I'd ditch the basilisk skin trousers and go for the Armani suit. Purvis might be more willing to talk to you that way"

She might have a point there.

* * *

He ended up calling Purvis Bernard that night. Stating that he wished to set up a meeting with the man. Imagine to his surprised when the man seemed to recognize his name—apparently, Regina's curse had warped its way all the way to Boston by having people actually think that Ford Gold was a real criminal attorney. He supposed he had an office somewhere too.

A couple of searches on Google later he found out he did.

This was so weird.

He wondered how his absence was explained for eighteen years. Apparently, he must've been in his office in "Storybrooke" a lot.

Storybrooke, was she for real?

Rumple guessed the town's name made enough sense given how everyone in this world thought they were all fairytale characters or legends, if you were counting the wizarding world.

Hermione shook her head the next morning when she saw him in Gold form drinking a cup of coffee.

"You still creep me out when you look like that," She snapped.

"Sorry, dearie. But I'm taking your advice. Do you know that Regina's curse somehow hooked me up with a law office in Boston? Convenient, huh?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Very convenient. Almost too convenient. You sure she doesn't realize your alive and it's some sort of a trap?"

"I doubt it," He said. "Regina never checks her work. She has potential to be a great sorceress, but if you don't check for mistakes you get messy. It's probably a side effect to the modifications of the curse we made. I found out that her new kingdom is called "Storybrooke" and it's in somewhere in New England. The largest city close to Storybrooke is Boston, you do the math."

"It still sounds a bit out there, almost like a gigantic magical plot hole."

"Just go with it, dearie." He said, "It works and you'll find you won't have as big of a migraine if you don't think about the nitty gritty."

She sighed heavily, "And you're sure the office exists?"

"I called my receptionist, Marcia, this morning. She is getting my office ready. Apparently, I haven't been to the Boston office in years. They're in dire need of my presence. I have a meeting with Purvis at ten, you have anything for me?"

And now Hermione smiled. "Yes, some relatively new case law that you might find of interest. And I believe that I found some very interesting connections that Purvis has with bonus photos."

"Bonus photos? You must have been very busy last night."

Hermione shrugged, "I had a drink with the P.I. that's all. I thought I'd thank him for all the hard work he did, and—well, I asked him to see what he could find surrounding Emma's case a few weeks earlier when we found out she was in jail. Of course, I didn't think I was going to have to get him to rush things but—this should allow Ford Gold to have some fun today."

"You want to come?" Harry asked. "You deserve to watch the fun."

She blushed. "I, actually, was going to meet with Graham for breakfast. You know as a thank you."

"Graham?" He asked.

"The P.I." Hermione said.

"Hermione?"

"No," She said. "He's way too old. Besides, I think he's seeing someone. I just wanted to give him a proper thank you. He's helped us lots."

Harry nodded. "You never told me how you found him anyway?"

She shrugged. "I don't know really, he called me and told me where to find Emma out of the blue. Apparently, the private detective world in America is a very small place and he made contact with one of the ones we previously hired."

Harry nodded his head, and didn't know what to quite make of it before he poofed to his office.

* * *

Oh, how he made a good bargain, he thought as he looked at the splendor that was The Gold Law Firm, PLLC. The building was truly outstanding and people were kissing his ass as if he was the second coming or something.

He rolled his eyes at all of this, he guessed that Regina hadn't thought nothing of their little bargain and hadn't set any limits to it since she thought he was dead.

Even he was impressed with it, which was saying a lot.

"Mr. Gold," Marcia said. "Your ten o'clock is here?"

Harry couldn't help but smile as that rodent Purvis Bernard walked into his office. As Purvis took in the Persian carpets, the expensive artwork hanging on the door, the oversized antique desk. It was a sight.

From first appearance, Bernard reminded him a bit like his so called Uncle Vernon—washed up, full of self-grandeur, and sadly losing his hair.

"Mr. Gold," He said. "It was such a pleasure to hear from you."

"Take a seat, Bernie." He said.

"Bernard is actually my last name," He said. "Purvis is the first name."

Gold waived his hand wanting to take the guy's tongue right there and then. "Do you know why I asked you to come here today?"

Bernard shrugged. "No idea. I thought maybe you or one of your associates saw me in court and wanted to make a job offer."

Was he serious?

Bernard caught his eye roll. "Um, so that's not it?"

"Sorry, for the misconception." He said, "But no, that's not why I called you here. You do realize that my firm will occasionally take on a couple of pro bono cases if it's an interest to this firm. Mostly we take them in the trial phase, but occasionally we take on appellate cases when it concerns a matter of gross injustice."

"That's nice, but I don't know why this concerns me."

"Emma Swan."

God, Purvis was a sneaky bastard, his face didn't even flinch not once when Harry said her name.

"I don't know who you're talking about?" The man after he and Harry had a stare off for approximately five minutes.

"I think you do," Harry said as he threw the case file of _Swan v. State_ towards Purvis.

Purvis glimpsed through the thin trial transcript. "Oh, yeah, the Swan case. What of it? The girl did it. I got her a plea deal. She should be lucky she didn't get death. Probably would've had she gone to trial. Please, don't tell me this is your case of 'injustice'."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes and inform Purvis that there was no death penalty in Massachusetts but he didn't. He didn't have time for such technicalities. Instead, he decided to lay his cards on the table. "But it is, dearie. See, I just had to represent, Emma, after I found out that her attorney was sleeping with the real murderer.

He then threw a picture of Diana Miller kissing Purvis.

He smirked, "So, are you ready to make a deal?"

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Preview: Work is done on Emma's appeal.**


	13. Chapter 12: A Glimmer of Hope

**AN: Unless edits change it, there will be one more chapter left before we reach the end of part one in this story. This chapter was difficult to write because honestly Emma isn't in that great of a place right now and you can't really blame her. Anyway, thank you for the adds and reviews. I have company coming into town next week, so the hope is to get the end of part one posted by Monday or Tuesday of next week at the latest-to be honest I'm really aiming towards Sunday but I might have some IRL stuff that pushes it back. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12: A Glimmer of Hope

There were a lot of things that Emma Swan thought about her attorney Ford Gold.

First, there was that name 'Ford'. She shook her head at the name. It reminded her of her favorite book _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._ She frowned, not remembering when she read the book, but regardless it was her favorite.

She didn't know what to expect from Ford. After all, her experiences with lawyers pretty much till now had been horrible—except for airings of _The Practice_. She had a hard time believing that he could get her out of here, after all, she might've not been a lawyer but she had spent a lot of time in the prison library, especially during her last trimester.

She put her hand on her now empty stomach and sighed heavily.

It was hard not thinking about the baby, but she knew that's what she was going to have to do. Like she told Ford, she had nothing. Soon after they took the stitches out the only thing she'd have left of the child was the scar and the leftover baby weight.

Besides, she could focus on her case. Maybe she could get out of here, Ford seemed to think so.

However, Debra seemed to laugh when she hauled her back to her cell. "So, you got yourself a fancy lawyer now."

Emma blinked at her. "I got a new lawyer, I guess."

"You can't afford a guy like that." Debra said.

"He said he was doing it pro bono."

Debra laughed. "Oh, one of those. Honey, that guy is probably not going to come back. You should just focus on healing and get ready to moved to the general population."

"What?" Emma said.

"Fancy suits like that," Debra said. "I see them come and go. They do a couple of visits with the inmates to make themselves feel good; then they find an excuse to leave. Just wait and see, this Ford Gold he'll find nothing to help you."

Emma frowned and Debra shook her head. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up, kid. I know how hard it is, especially for a lifer as young as you."

Lifer.

She heard that term a lot since being here, even though she hadn't really interacted with anyone—save for the library. And those were considered to be the "trusted" prisoners. Her stomach twisted and turned with the mere thought of interacting with the general population. She knew that as a lifer, she'd be treated a little different than other ones. She'd be expected to be something she was not.

It would be the beginning of her life, a life she didn't want.

"Maybe he can help," Emma said. "He seemed to think he did."

"You plead guilty," Debra said. "You know you have very little to stand on."

* * *

She was moved to general the next day.

The experience was a little surreal for so long she had been alone, but as soon as her stitches were removed and she was given the once over by the prison doctor, she was deemed clear to be moved.

 _Don't be nervous_ , she kept telling herself. She knew that was the last thing she needed to be. She saw how the nervous and weak were always the first to be picked on in foster homes and she remembered hearing those who had been in and out of group homes and prisons always talked about how the group homes were child's play.

And they weren't even in a maximum-security facility like this.

She needed to adapt. She couldn't think of Ford Gold and the promises that he made to her, Debra was probably right he wasn't going to do anything here she was stuck for life.

They ended up putting her in a cell with a woman name Lena.

She was years older than Emma, or maybe she wasn't. In prison it seemed like you aged a lot fast and then were perpetually that age until you got really old and died. You didn't see a lot of geriatrics in jail though, people just didn't have the will to live that long when you were fed mush and either spent your days staring at the ceiling in your cell, going to the prison library, or doing mass amounts laundry/making license plates.

Lena just stared at her when Emma entered her cell. Emma could tell there innately off with her, then it occurred to Emma that most people might say the same thing about her. After all, Emma had been convicted of killing a man.

Debra smirked, "You two ladies should get alone, both of you are lifers. Enjoy. And Lena, make sure that Emma feels welcomed."

Lena only grunted paying more attention to twirling a strand of her red hair than to Emma.

As soon as Debra left Lena went over to Emma and slammed her into the wall.

"What—" Emma started to say but was quickly manhandled enough to know to shut up.

"You need to learn your place," Lena hissed, Emma noticed that she had accent. She wanted to say British, but she wasn't sure there was something that wasn't so British about it. "This cell is mine."

"I was just—"

"No," Lena said. "You might be a lifer, but you haven't earned your place in jail yet. You haven't proved yourself to be wicked enough."

And then she threw Emma on the floor and laughed again.

Emma tried to get up but Lena put her foot on her back preventing her from moving. "Don't even try to scream, the guards know what's going on. You heard Debra, she told me to make sure you felt welcomed."

"I wasn't going to scream." Emma said.

Lena smiled. "That's what they all say."

* * *

"I'm requesting a hearing," Ford said buried under papers when he came to visit her again—about a week later.

Seriously, he hadn't looked up at her once.

"What?" Emma said. "It's only been a week since I hired you."

It had actually been one week, three days, twenty hours, seven minutes, and thirty-six seconds. She counted time a lot—especially since Lena had made sure her life was a living hell.

The daily beatings had only gotten worse and Debra and the rest of the staff simply ignored them. Other than the one shiner that Lena had given haphazardly her the one time Emma had managed to fight back, she had been discreet of her injuries making sure no one saw them. It was all part of Emma's "initiation". Commencing with a tattoo that had forcibly been branded on Emma's arm that apparently meant that she belonged to Lena—whatever that meant.

"I work fast, love." He said before adding, "What's that on your face."

"Oh, this," She said she winced. "It's just a black eye. What did you find out?"

"Black eye?"

"I've been moved to general," Emma said rolling her eyes. "My new cellmate doesn't like me to much. It's not that big of deal."

Definite lie. She had a feeling Lena wanted to kill her after she got done tormenting her. When she wasn't beating the literal shit out of her, Lena kept insulting her, telling her all the things she could do to her.

"Oh, did she, dearie. Well, in that case the hearing's today."

"You can't—"

He waived his hand, "But I can. I'll make the necessary phone calls. If Purvis can't come, it won't matter. I have enough evidence and his deposition, it should count for something, and if it doesn't—well, I'll make it count for something."

She raised an eyebrow. "You actually talked to Purvis."

"When I take over a case, I like to talk to previous counsel," Ford said.

"But he actually made room in his schedule to talk to you?"

Gold rolled her brown eyes. Emma noticed they were flecked with gold and green. The green particularly stuck out to her for some odd reason. "People always make time to talk to me, Emma. I am, Ford Gold after all. And let's just say that an apathetic public defender who wants to go into the private sector would easily accept an invitation to The Gold Law Firm."

"The Gold Law Firm," She said. "Should I know that name?"

"Not unless your in the legal profession," He said. "But let's just say that Purvis has seen the light."

"I don't—"

He smiled. "You don't need to understand, love. I have what I need to get you a new trial, and hopefully, get you out of here today."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I doubt you can do that. It takes forever to get a hearing."

"Not when there are emergency circumstances involved."

"Because a gross injustice has been done and I have a shiner. Mr. Gold—really?"

"Your such a cynical thing for only being eighteen-years of age, love. And we all know it's not just a shiner. You keep rubbing your arm; I'm assuming there's some sort of injury. Isn't there?"

She frowned. "It's—it's—"

"Not that bad, right? What did she do?"

"Do I really have to talk about it?"

"Well, it would help your case."

"No one likes a snitch, Mr. Gold." She said looking at Debra who was eying her from the other side of the visiting area as if daring her to mention what happened in her cell.

"True," Ford said. "But a courtroom is a place for snitches. Love, please."

Emma sighed heavily as she looked at the guard.

"Oh," Ford said. "I see. Ms. McMullins won't be bothering you. Trust me."

"I—"

What the heck, she knew whatever happened Lena wouldn't be finished with her one way or the other so she rolled up her sleeve where the mark that Lana had put on her arm last night was searing red. You couldn't really even tell what it was, Emma thought, with the way the skin was inflamed. Not that she had really known what it was when Lena branded her the other night, she had been screaming in pain.

Mr. Gold looked appalled, "She did that to you?"

"It's not that bad."

"Not that bad, it looks infected. I'm going to call the clerk now. You are not going back in that cell ever."

"I really don't think that's going to happen. I've been convicted, and I really don't know how you're going to change that."

He sighed heavily, "Yeah, I get it. You've been burnt by the justice system, or should I say Purvis Bernard, but I'm about to give you your faith back in everything that is America. Save for apple pie."

She gave him a weird look.

"Well, I can't stand the stuff, love. Even when it's served a la mode. Apples disgust me."

"Are you allergic to them?" Emma asked, "I am."

"Uh, no. Just strawberries. But I can't stand apples. There was a horrid woman I once knew who had this apparent award winning apple tart, I wouldn't go near the stuff. You should be glad you can't eat them."

She nodded. "So, what's the plan? Bernard acted like it was pretty much an open shut case."

Gold smirked, "Let's just say that my legal assistant inquired some enlightening evidence, and with the abuse you've been getting by your esteemed cell mate I might just be able to get you out of here today."

* * *

One thing about it, this hearing was a lot different than the last time she had been in a courtroom.

Not that she was caught completely off guard again. She hadn't been expecting of all things to be released in the custody of her attorney, but that was apparently what happened.

She honestly didn't expect that, she had been expected to be thrown back in there into her cell where she would undoubtedly get tormented in some other sadistic way of Lena's.

But nope, here she was in the back of a town car with Ford Gold in clothes that weren't orange.

Of course, there she wasn't completely free while she might've no longer been wearing chains, but she still had an ankle monitor. But somehow, Ford had managed to get her out the hellish plea bargain she made and he said it would only be a matter of days before he had the charges dropped for her.

And, oddly, enough, she sort of believed him. Maybe because it was the fact that she watched him get Purvis to admit to providing a lousy defense, that he hadn't done his legal obligation to explain how a plea would work for Emma, and that he hadn't provided an adequate defense which was enough to get the plea overturned.

And then he got her out of jail, which she was still flummoxed over. Sure, she was in his custody, but it was better than a jail cell.

"So, where are we going?" She asked after she finally found her voice again.

He muttered some fancy hotel.

"Really," Emma asked. "A hotel?"

"I don't stay in one place for too long," Gold said.

"Yet, everyone kisses your ass here." Emma said.

Gold shrugged. "They like a mystery."

"I shouldn't be out of jail," Emma said. "This isn't how these things work."

"Don't knock it, "Gold said. "I am a miracle worker."

"Yes, you are." She said. "But it seems a little unreal, like fairytale."

He laughed. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"This is hardly a fairytale, love. I am just getting you what you deserved."

Emma just shook her head, not sure if she deserved any of this.

* * *

The hotel suite was huge. Emma guessed she should've expected it with Ford's expensive suits, but it still overwhelmed her almost as much as the smell.

It smelt clean.

Not like prison.

She felt like an odd woman out.

Gold looked at her, "It's going to be okay, love. My suite is fairly large you can have your whole wing practically. I'm not going to be here much, anyway. You know cases and that stuff. So, I won't be a bother."

She shook her head.

"What?" He asked.

"You're not bothering me. Uh, I just wanted to say thank you." She said.

"Your very much welcome, Ms. Swan." He said. "I know you must be dying for a shower and a fresh change of clothes."

She nodded. She felt silly in the suit that Purvis had bought her all those months ago when she took the plea. It was the only suitable clothing she had left. She didn't even ask what happened to the items she had in County. Probably destroyed, not that it mattered they had been from a donation grab bag anyway.

She was ready to pull off the ill-fitting blue garment as soon as she could. Purvis had bought it for her when she was pregnant, it didn't fit then and it didn't fit now. Probably would never fit, Emma thought as she took in her reflection in the mirror. God, she didn't recognize herself at all.

She hadn't really bothered to look at herself while in prison, so the haunted expression that she saw when she looked at herself seemed new to her. The shiner didn't help either. Her hair was longer than she expected, and she was thinner than she realized.

She shook her head as she took off the suit and noticed her arm; it looked worse than it did earlier. She couldn't see a speck of the green ink that Lena had used to doddle God knows what on her arm. It was all red, puffy, and it hurt. Gold had mentioned something about a doctor coming by later, she could tell she was going to need one.

It was the first time she could really shower. Sure, she was allowed to shower in prison, but she never felt clean and the water was either cold or scathing hot. Nothing in the middle.

She took her time scrubbing every square inch of herself, trying to remove those seven months of hell. She knew it wouldn't do any good though; her eyes focusing on the belly for a moment. The post pregnancy pooch was almost all gone now, as for the scar it wasn't as prominent as a few weeks ago, but it was still there. It probably always would be there.

She told herself to not think of Jaime. It wouldn't do any good. Besides, all of this—her freedom—might be temporary. She was still being charged with murder. She could still end up back in that cell with Lena.

She could only hope that Gold was as good as he said he was.

* * *

When she got out of the shower she wrapped herself in one of the hotel's luxurious robes, as someone knocked on the door.

For such a big hotel room, she had been sure the place had multiple bathrooms. But imagine to her surprise when she opened her door and a young woman with frizzy brown hair greeted her rather than Ford.

"Emma?" The girl asked.

She nodded.

"I'm Hermione, Mr. Gold's assistant." She said, "I, uh, got you some things to wear. Ford said you didn't have anything."

"That's nice of you," Emma said. "Where is Mr. Gold?"

"At the office," Hermione said. "He said he had some work to do on your case, he'll be back soon. Are you okay?"

No.

She wasn't okay. She knew she'd never technically be okay.

Emma didn't say this though. Instead she said, "I'm a little tired."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Did Ford show your room?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I doubt I can get any sleep though. I haven't in awhile."

The girl gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry. I know that Ford made you an appointment to see a doctor later today, so maybe they can give you some sleeping pills."

"Oh, right." Emma said, "My arm does hurt a bit."

Hermione shook her head. "Your eye looks bad too."

Emma shrugged, "It's not the first time I've had a shiner."

Hermione shook her head. "That's so wrong. I understand why Ford wants to sue civilly."

"Civilly?"

"Yes," Hermione said. "Ford wants to sue the state for your imprisonment. You didn't deserve what happened to you Emma."

"But that's the thing," Emma said not knowing why she was telling this to a complete stranger, "What if I did?"

"You think you killed Ralph Miller?" The girl asked.

"I have no idea," Emma said. "I—my memories from the time I left the Millers till I woke up in County are blurry at best. I only have small recollections of when I was in London. It's not a comforting thing, you know?"

"I get it," Hermione said. "But I don't think Ford would've taken your case if he thought you were guilty."

"Those suits don't come cheap," Emma said. "I'm sure he's defended his share of guilty people."

Hermione shook her head. "No, not Ford. He takes cases that he believes in."

"Well, I'm not sure if he should believe in me." Emma stated. "Because I did hate Ralph."

"But do you think you could've killed him?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Emma said.

Because she didn't know, after finding out she was pregnant the only thing she wanted to do was kill Ralph Miller for violating her. But she really didn't know if she could go through it. She never really thought of herself as a violent person, but the pain that she felt these past few months made her wonder.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. There was the doctor's appointment. Her arm was infected. Big surprise there. She was given a shot of antibiotics and even about a week's worth of pills. He also mentioned some test she would need to take later on, to make sure that the needle Lena had used hadn't been dirty—it made her shutter a bit. Reminding her that she still needed her to get tested after—after what Ralph did to her. They hadn't offered it to her in jail. Dr. Lee mentioned she'd have to wait away and after that—well, the prison had been more concerned about getting her stitches removed and moved into General than anything else.

She barely heard Dr. Nelson after that. He said something about removing the tattoo with lasers or something after it went down and then began talking about sleeping pills—which he prescribed.

He quickly left after that, and after Emma mentioned she hadn't been sleeping. She didn't bring up the Ralph Miller thing, not then. She was still trying to get over the fact that in a way she had been violated yet again.

She really didn't pay much to anything. Hermione would occasionally come into the room and try to talk to her, but Emma just didn't know what to do or say.

So many months had been spent in that little cell. For so many months her attention was spent on the baby that had been growing in her stomach. She would just inevitably stare at her belly as if it would change each day, and sometimes it very well did. She would concentrate on the baby when it kicked, trying to ignore its origin. Then as her due date approached, she would start thinking about giving birth.

After Jaime had been born, she had spent so many days dreading moving to General. And then in General, she was just trying to survive and trying not to have any hope that this Ford Gold guy was real.

But apparently he was, real enough to give her freedom at least temporary.

There was a knock on her door, "Are you awake, love?"

She had been awake. She told Hermione she was going to take some of those pills that the doctor Gold had hired had given her, but she hadn't. She just didn't see the point.

"You can come in," She said.

Gold opened the door and stood awkwardly at the doorframe, "Are you, um, hungry?"

She shrugged. "Not really."

She hadn't had an appetite in a long time. During her pregnancy she had to force herself to eat for the baby. It wasn't like the jail had any cheeseburgers and the whole situation made her adverse to food.

He sighed heavily walking into her room. "You might feel better if you had some food."

"Really," Emma said. "I'm fine. No food. Really."

He nodded. "Hermione said that you haven't been able to sleep that Dr. Nelson prescribed you some pills."

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I thought about taking some of them this afternoon, but I didn't. I just—all of this. He said I'd have to take some tests. That Lena—God, it's not going to be okay, is it?"

"You'll be fine."

"You don't know that," She said. "That needle it already gave me an infection, God knows what else it gave me."

He looked at her, "This isn't about the needle is it? I mean, I understand why your upset about that. I'm upset about it too, but it's something else, isn't it?"  
He was right. It was about Ralph Miller. She couldn't help but think of what he had done all afternoon and she couldn't help but think that it was likely she killed him. After all, she wanted to break Lena's neck right now and all she had done to her was beat her up and gave her a botched tattoo.

"It's okay." He said as he sat down on one of the plush chairs in her bedroom.

Emma shook her head. "No, it isn't. I need to know if I killed that man."

"You didn't." Gold said. "Trust me, I wouldn't have taken the case if you did."

"You don't know that," Emma said. "I hated Ralph. He—"

She trailed off not wanting to tell Gold what had happened to her. She supposed at some part, she would need to. But every time she confided with some one, it turned out not to do her any good. Besides, the only one who halfway believed her was that OBGYN she saw when her pregnancy was confirmed.

Besides, what was the point? Purvis was right; no one would believe that she was raped. If anything, it would be more or less a motivation for killing Ralph.

She hadn't even brought Jaime up to Gold because at this point Emma didn't even know if she wanted to admit that she had a son. Not that he was hers anymore anyway. Maybe it was better to act like none of it had happened. All she had left of him was a little excess weight and scar. In a few months or maybe year or so, it would be very easy to act like all of this hadn't happened.

But it had.

Which made Emma inwardly shudder.

"I've been doing some investigating of my own, love." He said, "Do you realize that Diana Miller didn't have an alibi for that night either?"

"Diana?" Emma said, "She wouldn't kill Ralph, she was married to him. She loved him."

Ford gave her a dubious look.

"What?" Emma said.

"You lived with the Millers," He said, "Do I really need to explain how dysfunctional they were?"

"Yeah, I know. But Diana always took her frustration out on me, not Ralph. I actually felt sort of bad for her. Until, of course, she called me accused me of having an affair with her husband, called me a harlot, and ruined my best shirt. I mean, who does that?"

Ford smiled. "I've known a few people who use that term. But you just gave Diana a motive for framing you right there. Add the fact that she was having an illicit relationship with Purvis Bernard and—"

"Wait, Diana and Purvis?"

"Yes, Diana and Purvis. How else do you think I got him to testify? I might be a miracle worker, love, but you have to have leverage to be able to perform a miracle."

"Purvis and Diana? How? And how did he get to be my lawyer, this couldn't be just a coincidence?"

"It's not," He said. "I talked to Purvis. He admitted that he and Diana had been seeing each other on and off for about a year and that he took your case in part to make sure that someone, other than Diana, got charged with Ralph's murder."

"But she got so mad at Ralph. She went into such jealous rages. I don't understand why she would do that if she and Purvis were seeing each other."

"People can be fickle," Ford said. "She might've not wanted to fuck Ralph, but that didn't mean she didn't think Ralph should fuck someone other than her."

"It still doesn't prove that she did anything," Emma said. "It's not like she confessed to Purvis."

"Come on, love, she and Purvis basically obstructed justice getting you thrown into jail. It's not hard to connect the dots."

It wasn't, but at the same time Diana hadn't outwardly admitted to killing Ralph and there was no evidence against her.

"It's circumstantial at best." Emma said.

"It might've been, but that was before I Purvis got her to confess and I got the charges completely dropped against you."

"You're kidding me," Emma said.

"I don't joke around, not when it comes my work." Ford said.

"But why would he get her to confess to Purvis. I don't—"

"It's done," He said. "We could watch her being hauled off to jail on the local news. I'm sure I could get Hermione to bring us some popcorn."

Emma shook her head. "I don't—but the ankle monitor? They haven't taken it off. That means the charges haven't been dropped."

"They're sending someone this evening," He shrugged. "If they don't, it's something else we can add to our civil lawsuit."

"Civil lawsuit? Really, I know Hermione mentioned it but—"

Gold nodded. "Yes, I told you I was going to get you justice Emma. And that includes the money that you were owed. Now, I'm thinking after the monitor gets removed we get dinner. We can either order in or go out and celebrate."

"In please," Emma said not ready to go out, not yet. Not that she'd have a choice, once the monitor was removed she was sure Ford would kick her to the curb. After all, he wouldn't have any more responsibility towards her, and she was sure he'd move on to righting some other injustice.

"Hmm, I think pizza will do nicely then. The kind with the thin crust, I despise deep dish."

"So do I," Emma said.

Ford nodded smiling sadly.

* * *

The monitor was removed an hour later. It was the first time she had no chains or anything on her for a long time. Emma took a deep breath as she looked inside the fancy room.

"You don't look as happy as a free woman should look." Gold said sliding into the room this time with a pizza box in his hand.

Emma shrugged. "I'm numb. Besides, it's not like I have anything here any way. Statistics show that I'll probably end up in jail sooner than later."

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist." Gold said before he added, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want. This place is large enough."

"That's nice and all," Emma said, "But you hardly know me."

"I'm your lawyer," Ford said.

"And you got the charges dropped, there's not much else for me that you can do." Emma sighed heavily. "I am at some point going to have to get my life together, and I just don't know how I'm going to do that."

"Which is why we're having the civil lawsuit, love. You did hear me earlier, didn't you?"

Honestly, she heard him in passing, but it wasn't like she had been paying much attention. "Seriously, you're really suing them?"

"Well, I hope they settle. But you deserve to be compensated for everything that happened."

"I still can't believe that Diana did all of this. Do you think I can talk to her?"

"Do you really want to?" Gold asked.

"Can I think about it?" She asked, not sure what if anything she could say to Diana.

Or for that matter, what good it would do. What was done; was done. She looked at Gold, "Thank you. You really didn't have to do this."

"It was my pleasure," He said. "Love, things will get better."

She shook her head. "I don't know. I have nothing, Mr. Gold."

"Ford, please." He said, "And don't worry, I'm going to make sure you don't leave with nothing."

But how could you make such a promise, Emma wondered. She shook her head, "I hate this. I don't want anyone's pity."

Gold looked at her.

"I've always told myself that I'm a survivor." Emma said not knowing why she was telling this to Gold of all people.

"You are." He said, "Most people wouldn't have been able to deal with what you have dealt with, Ms. Swan?"

Emma laughed, "I'm hardly dealing with it. I—I was locked up for a good chunk of a year. For the rest of the year I have little to no memory of what happened, other than that I somehow convinced myself I could've killed my foster father. I should've. Both him and Diana—they destroyed me. They destroyed everything."

Her body was shaking at this point, all of this. She just wanted to cry, to do something. All of this was too much.

"It's going to be okay. I'm going to make sure of it, love. You'll be able to do whatever you want after all of this."

She knew he was at least being earnest about the money. She had no doubt about that. He had gotten her out of jail, and it took him less than two weeks. He could very easily get her cash, probably enough cash to live the rest of her life. But Emma hated being a charity case and told him as much.

He shook his head. "Love, you are hardly a charity case."

"But I have nothing to offer you." She said.

"I'll get my cut from the civil suit, believe me." He said, "Besides, sometimes I like being an insipid do-gooder. It makes me feel slightly better about myself. Yes, even bloodsuckers need to feel better about themselves."

"You're hardly a bloodsucker, Gold."

He smiled sadly. "That's because you don't really know me, love. And please again, call me Ford."

Maybe not, but as of right now Ford Gold was her savior.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 Preview: Gold and Emma attend a gala with bonus drunk Hermione.**


	14. Chapter 13: Letting Go

**AN: And here it is the last chapter of part one. I might try to get the first chapter of part 2 out before my company comes. We'll see how much time I have to edit this week. At the very least, I probably will be able to throw at least one chapter out at the end of the week. Thanks as always for the adds and reviews.**

Chapter 13: Letting Go

This was ridiculous, Harry thought as he adjusted Ford Gold's bowtie. But Hermione had insisted he'd do this.

" _You need to get out." Hermione snapped. "Both you and Emma. You've been brooding way too much."_

 _"I've been out," He said._

 _He had been outs lots to law libraries to his law office, to the courthouse, to his makeshift dungeon. In fact, he had been trying to avoid being at the hotel room as much as possible._

 _He couldn't bear looking at his wife._

 _She didn't know him and she was damn broken._

 _Hermione knew as much._

" _Look, Harry," She said. "You are not doing yourself or Emma any favors by not trying."_

" _Trying to do what? I've been spending on my free time trying to find something to make her remember."_

 _And it seemed that his only option at this point was true love's kiss or a true love's kiss potion. And God knows, the only one that possibly might exist in this world was Storybrooke and no one, save for Regina, knew where that God forskaen town was. As for having an actual true love's kiss with Emma, he doubted it would work. She didn't know him, and God knows there was no way she'd fall in love with him, let alone anyone right now. His wife seemed traumatized._

 _And why wouldn't she? She had just been locked up for the better part of a year, no thanks to his traitorous friend._

 _Which reminded him, he really needed to pencil in some Ron torture tonight._

" _Harry," Hermione said. "Getting Emma's memories back isn't going to resolve what happened to her."_

" _I know that." He said not knowing how and if he could even remove the sadness that now seemed to be part of his wife's appearance._

" _You need to talk to her, get her to go out." Hermione said. "This event is a good excuse as any."_

" _It's a gala, Hermione." He snapped. "People will be all over her since we're the so called 'guests of honor'. She doesn't need that."_

 _To be specific it was a gala that the Massachusetts Innocent Project held to raise money to help exonerate people who were in circumstances like Emma. Rumple had gotten notice that they wanted him and his client to attend. They were apparently being honored._

 _They even wanted him to give a speech, which he thought was absolutely ridiculous._

" _It won't be so bad," She said. "It's for a good cause too."_

" _You just want to go because you have a date." He snapped._

" _I—Graham, just said he wanted to meet Emma. It's hardly a date."_

" _Uh, huh." Harry said. His friend kept denying that the mysterious private investigator simply known as Graham was anything more than a friend. And she kept mentioning that he was way too old for her, but he noticed the way her cheeks flushed when she mentioned him._

 _It was cute._

 _And he was glad that Hermione was interested in someone other than Ron in the Box._

" _Honestly, will you think about going?"_

 _"I will if Emma agrees to it." He said._

" _Agree to what?" Emma said seemingly popping out of nowhere._

And she agreed. Harry had mentioned constantly that she didn't have to come to the event if she didn't want to, but she did. But he still shook his head thinking this was a bad idea as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, dearie." He said expecting it to be Hermione but instead of all people it was Emma.

She looked absolutely lovely, though he could tell she was still a wreck. She hadn't been eating, he thought, noticing how bony her wrists were and the gold dress clung looser than it should. While he couldn't see the dark circles that had marked her face, he knew that they were hidden under thick layers of makeup. Though he could see the bandage that covered that botched tattoo that her cellmate had given her.

Still though, she was a sight for sore eyes.

"You clean up well, Gold." She said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Ford, love." He said.

She sighed heavily, "Old habits die hard. As you can tell I'm ready. Hermione left a while ago. She said she was picking up her friend. Are you sure you're not jealous?"

He rolled his eyes, "Please."

Emma smirked, "I didn't know, I thought—"

"Thought what, love?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said, "It's none of my business anyway. I hope I don't embarrass you tonight."

At this Harry started laughing.

"What?" Emma said.

"You could hardly embarrass me, love." He said, "Trust me on that."

* * *

Galas were a lot like royal balls, Rumple thought as he walked into the ballroom where the event was being held with Emma around his arm.

Much like royal balls were full of subjects trying to suck up to royals, galas were filled with poorer attorneys trying to suck up to the partners with the larger more renowned firms like his.

And of course, Emma was the poster child of the evening.

Everyone was cooing over her and sympathizing about the ill begotten treatment she got. He could've sworn he saw Emma flinch a couple of times which wasn't good which was why he got her to go to the dance floor with him.

Emma seemed more than a little surprised that he could dance. He guessed he should've been too. Last time he was on the dance floor he had been fourteen and stepped constantly on Parvati Patil's toes. However, now that he had access to his memories he had the Dark One's finesse on the floor. Which, he guessed, was nice. Especially for Emma's feet.

She shook her head at him. "So where did you learn to dance? I didn't think it was part of evil lawyer training school?"

"No, they don't teach it in law school, but they should." He said, "I actually picked it up through the years."

Through the years meant the many royal balls he had to crash.

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry I freaked out a little bit out there, I wasn't expecting so much attention. No one gave a rat's ass about me when I was arrested, Gold."

"Ford," He corrected.

She rolled her eyes as he twirled her around the floor.

"You'll pick it up eventually," He said.

"I haven't yet," She said. "Thank you for getting me out of the hotel though, this might be a little much but—I need to get back to the real world again. Try to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Any idea what that might be?" He said.

She shrugged. "I really haven't given much thought to it, but I do admit I like this cause. It sort of makes me want to become a lawyer, and you can bet that's something I never thought I was going to say."

"You'd be a good lawyer," He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Really, I got noxious with all that brown nosing. Isn't part of practicing law, brown nosing?"

He shrugged. "There's no question about brown nosing on the bar exam. But really, Emma, if being an attorney is what you want you'll be great."

"Thank you," She said as the song ended and another started. "Uh, Ford, you'll never know how grateful I am for everything."

"There's nothing to be grateful for," He said looking at her. A part of him wanted to pull her closer to him, but he couldn't. She seemed so fragile. So instead, he asked if she wanted to dance again.

She looked at him, "Don't you have to give a speech?"

He sighed heavily, "And there you go ruining the fun out of everything."

She smiled, "I'll dance with you again after you make your speech. Deal?"

He nodded.

* * *

There was the speech and then the dance, and then another. He could've been in Emma's arms all night. And he thought, maybe, just maybe she liked being in his. As they took the town car back to the hotel she looked at him and said, "Thanks, Ford. I actually had fun."

"You said my name!" He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get used to it, I'll probably revert back to Gold soon enough. You got my mind off of things for tonight though, and actually got me thinking of maybe what I could have in the future."

"Being a lawyer?" He asked.

She nodded, "That was a good speech. You know, after what Bernard did, I was so disillusioned. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"It was nothing," He said. "Really. Nothing."

"Ford," She said. "Just let me say thank you, please. You've been nothing but a perfect gentleman, and it's good to know that men in the world like you still exist."

He gave her a weird look. There was something about what she just said, but he couldn't quite pinpoint it "Emma?"

She shook her head. "You don't know how much I appreciate it, having my life back. Or a chance to get my life back. I know I have nothing now, but one day I want to repay you."

"I already told you, I'll get my cut from the civil—"

She cut him off. "I don't mean money, Ford."

"Emma."

"I want to return the favor at some point," She said.

"I'll just settle with another dance." He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous. I didn't see Hermione this evening, you think she's okay?"

And there it was, the topic effectively changed.

"I imagine she's with this Graham fellow."

Emma looked at him, "Does that bother you?"

He gave her a bewildered look, "What? Of course not, I'm not interested in Hermione."

 _I'm only interested in you._

However, he definitely wasn't going to tell that to Emma. She was beyond broken, he was surprised that she had been willing to dance with him that night. Besides, there was no way she was interested in Ford Gold. He was just an old man. His wife needed someone younger, more vivacious, someone better than either version of himself.

Emma gave him a look, "Okay, then. I guess we'll be going up to the room then."

"You don't believe me," He said as they walked towards the hotel room.

"Your feelings aren't going to change regardless of what I believe." Emma said as they walked onto the elevator.

Well, she was right about that, Harry thought. His feelings hadn't changed that much for Emma.

"That's true," He said. "Emma, I—"

He stopped himself.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing," He said as the elevator opened to their suit and he saw a crying Hermione.

"Hermione?" He said.

Emma looked at him, "Go to her, I'll be in my room. I won't bother you two at all."

"Emma."

"She needs you." She cut him off leaving him to walk into the living room seeing Hermione still clad in her evening wear with what appeared to be the entire mini-bar near her. Some of the bottles had been opened, but not all of them.

"Do I need to turn Graham Cracker into a slug?" He asked his best friend.

She rolled her eyes, "No. No slugs. Though, he might deserve it."

"Want to talk about it," He asked.

She shook her head. "Not really, just drink with me."

He looked at the tiny offerings the hotel had. "This is really sad, you know. For such an expensive place, you'd think they'd stock better liquor."

"It gets the job done," She said with a shrug. "How did the event go?"

"It went." He said, "She doesn't remember if that's what you wanted to ask."

"I didn't expect her too, but I'm taking it you had somewhat of a decent time. You're not scowling—as much."

He shrugged. "It was okay. We danced a couple of times, it's just—"

It was just that she wasn't coming back to him. It seemed like no matter what he did, it wasn't enough.

Hermione looked at him, "Take a drink. It will make you feel better."

"I don't drink cheap liquor."

"You need something. I've had three of these little bottles and it's starting to make me feel a little better about being played with. God, I have such horrible taste in men."

"No you don't," Harry said.

"But I do," Hermione said as she grabbed another bottle. "First there was Victor, who while looked like a catch had a weird obsession with my toes and couldn't even say my name right."

"Overall, he wasn't a bad guy though." Harry said handing her another bottle—he might've not been able to get as drunk as easy, but that didn't mean he didn't understand his friends pain.

"True," Hermione said. "But I was stupid for dumping him, I thought Ron of all people might grow up a bit."

"Now that crush was stupid." Harry said, "And then dating what's his face to make Ron jealous again."

"Not helping, Harry." Hermione said as she sloshed down another drink.

He shrugged. "I'm just being the honest confidant. But I really thought your taste improved since you decided to give up on Wormtail the II."

"Ron isn't like Peter Pettigrew," She said. "I mean, I don't think I could ever be friends again with him. Not after what he did to your wife, but it's not like he thought he betrayed us. He really did what I think he thought was right, as deluded and as horrible as it was."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Please, no Ron defending. You of all people have endured enough emotional abuse from the man to last a lifetime."

She nodded. "That's true he fucked around with both our lives. Look at me, I got weepy because a guy I barely know stood me up."

"Oh, you seemed to Graham well enough." Harry said. "You've been going out with him since we got here and what's that been—a few weeks."

"Five weeks," Hermione stated. "And I wouldn't say it was going out. We had coffee a few times, hooked up some. It wasn't serious."

"You hooked up with him?" He asked because this was Hermione of all people. The thought of it made him feel a little sick. Not because he had any feelings of that kind for his friend, but he viewed her as the closest thing he had to a sister.

"I'm not a prude, Harry." She said rolling her eyes. "And before you ask, I'm on contraceptive pills and spells."

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to ask, you're sensible like that."

She laughed when he said sensible as she slurped down more liquor. "Sensible, you know everyone calls me that. But I think I'm the least sensible person I know. I should've known it wasn't going to work out."

"Hermione you couldn't have known."

She shook her head. God, she looked like a mess, he thought. Whoever this Graham guy was, he tore her up. Hermione had makeup running down her face. Her slick bun was falling apart and her blue cocktail dress looked rumpled.

"It's going to be okay," He said when she didn't speak right away. He was trying to be comforting which was something easier said than done for the Dark One. "I think you've had enough I'm going to zap this mess up and get you to bed."

She shook her head as he performed the cleaning spell. "Harry, you can't say that. I—I don't know what's wrong with me. I should like guy's like you, not losers like Ron and Graham."

"Hermione," He said. "I—"

He was cut off guard when her lips touched his.

It wasn't a horrible experience, he'd give her that, at least until she tried to push her tongue in his mouth. As soon as he possibly could, he pushed her away.

"Hermione."

"Hmm," She said. "You didn't like it, damn it. See, this is why I can't get a good guy."

"It wasn't bad," He said. "I think though, we need to get you to bed."

"Bed," She said. "Yes, bed. I'd like that."

He rolled his eyes. He hoped she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning for his sake as much as hers. He knew a sober Hermione would be mortified if she had one ounce of recollection of what happened. "Do you think you can stand up?"

"Of course I," She almost fell down.

Harry rolled his eyes as he picked her up.

"Carrying me over the threshold?" She said, "You're a true gentleman."

He shook his head as Hermione clung to him. He noticed she was wearing some perfume; she had really gone all out for this Graham guy. He sort of wanted to turn him into a slug or at least deck him.

Hermione kept laughing throughout the minute walk to her bedroom and before she opened the door she kissed him again.

Again, he brushed it off. He really was hoping she wouldn't remember this night. He was about to transfigure her evening gown into pajamas when the hurling started. Needless to say, by the time he was done cleaning up, he had to transfigure his tuxedo into a robe and pajamas.

And as soon as he opened the door, imagine to his surprise when he ran into Emma.

"Hey," She said looking at him.

"I didn't think you'd still be up, love." He said looking at her. Like him, she had changed into her nightclothes.

"Can't sleep," She said.

"Didn't the doctor give you pills for that?" He asked.

"I don't like to take them," Emma said. "I—I don't know how much you read from my transcript, but when I was arrested they thought I was on something. I was never one for drugs, and I just—I just."

"You want to prove a point," He said.

"No, I don't want to be in a haze again." She said. "I'm going to go to the living room now though, I'm hoping some late night talk show and warm milk will get me to sleep."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Um, I thought you and Hermione—"

He rolled his eyes. "Emma, Hermione is asleep."

"Uh, okay, then." She said, "But you don't have to. Really, Mr. Gold."

"For the last time call me Ford." He said. "Mind if I make the milk for you."

She shrugged. "I guess. I'm going to turn on Letterman, meet you in a few?"

He nodded as he went into the kitchen in the hotel suite mixing the milk with a dash of cinnamon that she knew she liked and a dose of sleeping potion he had on hand.

He hated dosing Emma like this, but he could tell his wife hadn't gotten sleep in days. At least he knew what all the dirty cups in the dishwasher were from now.

"Cinnamon?" She said when he handed her the milk.

He shrugged. "Someone told me it was good on everything."

"It is," She said. "I never thought to put it in the warm milk though. To be honest, I find warm milk to be disgusting."

"I do too," He said as they stared at the TV.

He noticed she barely touched the milk and sighed. "You're not even trying to sleep, are you?"

"I can't." She said, "I know that I'm now free, but there is so much crap I still have to deal with. And the future, well, this can't last forever, Gold."

"Ford." He corrected again.

She nodded. "Yeah, sorry about that. Thought I got the hang of it this evening, but obviously not."

"I'm hoping I can reach a decent settlement soon," He said. "I really don't think the state wants to go to trial. I mean, locking up a minor in jail with inadequate representation, it's the sort of story the government wants to bury as fast as possible."

"I know," She said. "That's why I really want to do something with my life. And I think tonight, I figured out what that was."

"So you were serious about the lawyer thing."

"I was." She said, "I—I want to get my shit together and as nice as you and Hermione have been, I don't think I can do it here."

"Emma, you can do whatever you want here. Like I told you—"

"Ford," Emma said. "You are being generous. Beyond generous. You're a good man."

He laughed. Him good. Maybe the Harry Potter part of him had once been a good kid. The golden boy of Gryffindor. God knows, Dumbledore's portrait always tried to plead to that part of him whenever he thought about destroying said portrait—which was lots these days. But Rumple, himself, hardly believed he was good.

"Don't do that." Emma said.

"Do what?"

"Self depreciation," Emma said. "You helped me a lot, Ford. And you deserve to be happy. So does Hermione. So do I."

"And you don't think you're happy here?"

"I need to move on," Emma said. "I want to get into school, get my own place. Try to live a little. Here it's like I'm waiting for something."

"The settlement," He said. "It won't take that long."

Truth, be known he could've had the settlement done at any time. He had just been hoping to buy some time to find some miracle cure, but he knew that was going to be next to impossible unless he could somehow get access to a true love kiss potion.

Which meant he had to get into Storybrooke, which was next to impossible given all the circumstances.

She sighed heavily. "That's the thing, I don't want to wait. I think it would be better for both of us if I could just settle."

"You have no money," He said. "I don't mean that to be ugly, but you can't afford to live on your own until you get that settlement, Emma."

"I know." She said with a sigh. "That's why I'm going to start looking for jobs tomorrow."

"No," He said. "If you get a job now, you'll put school on the backburner and you don't need that. I'll work on getting that settlement done. Start looking for apartments."

"Seriously?" She said.

He nodded. "If that's what you want. If you need help though, you can always give me a call."

" Thank you. I really think it's for the best." She said as she finally took a sip of the milk. A second later she slumped over the sofa asleep, probably for the first time in months.

Harry sighed as he picked his wife's unconscious body up to carry her to her room. He didn't want to let her go, but at the same time maybe it would be for the best.

For now, at least until he could reawake her, and to that he would need her help to get access to Storybrooke.

 **End of Part 1.**

* * *

 **Part 2 Chapter 1 Preview: Regina deals with the woos of motherhood and mustache bleaching while she prepares for her Saturday shag with Graham.**


	15. Part 2 Chapter 1: Regina the Queen Mum

**AN: Sleepless nights and extremely slow work days equals faster updates. Again, having company come this week so it will probably be awhile to the next one. I'll also start rotating updates pretty soon for the other ongoing stories.**

Chapter 1: Regina the Queen Mum

 _Ten Years Later: Storybrooke, Maine_

Regina Mills flipped through the summer Victoria's Secret catalogue that had been delivered to her house as she took her usual Saturday night soak. She was probably the only person in town to receive such a catalogue or for that matter to receive mail outside of Storybrooke.

She was trying to decide what lingerie set she wanted to purchase for a quick rendezvous with the town's sheriff when she heard a knock on the door.

"Just a minute, Henry." She hissed.

He knew better than not to disturb her during Saturday soak time. She needed her alone time; she had made that perfectly clear to her ten-year-old during one of their many fights.

"I need to pee, Regina." The ten-year-old said.

Regina rolled her eyes. Henry hadn't called her mom in such a long time. A part of her knew she should've been upset about it, but at this point she had a fairly apathetic view about things at this point in their relationship. Raising a child had not been what she expected; ever since she adopted him Henry had been a thorn in her side.

"Just go to the bathroom downstairs. Or the one next to your room. God knows, I think we have four of them in this house. You're just doing this to bother me."

Henry laughed.

"It's not funny, Henry. I've told you time and time again that Mommy needs her alone time on Saturday."

"Yes, before you shag Sherriff Graham, I get it. But I left one of my Transformers in there and—"

"I don't care about your stupid toy," Regina said. "You'll have to wait and if you don't, said toy might be going down the toilet drain."

Okay, so she wasn't exactly the nicest mom ever. She couldn't help it. She was the Evil Queen after all, and there was something freaky about her son.

She didn't realize this though when she adopted the boy. She had been so lucky that Sidney had been able to locate a child so quickly for her to adopt. Really, she had been worried about his skills, he was no Rumple, but he had surprised her. Of course, she really wanted to have a child biologically, but that was impossible. Since one of the downsides of the curse stopping time, thus being sort of a semi-permanent birth control.

Now though, that she had been child rearing for the better part of ten years, she saw that aspect as a bit of a blessing rather than a curse especially if most children were like Henry.

There was something ridiculously eerie about the boy, she thought. She didn't know what. She had Graham investigate his birth mother's file—a woman who had been incarcerated for life and lost all parental rights. There wasn't really much to go off of there, save for the fact that his mother was a murderer. But Regina's mother was a murderer too, and she turned out just fine. There was nothing regarding the father, and she never could find out anything. It had been one of the reasons she allowed Graham to remain out of town as long as he did, but rather than actually finding useful information he began to have an affair with some bushy haired librarian.

Regina scowled as she thought about finding her booty call hunched over in the library with that woman—no, she was practically a girl—it was a good thing that she had grown to be a much more generous person in her later years. A few decades back and it might've been enough for her to squeeze her huntsman's heart into dust. However, Regina liked to pride herself that she had grown up a lot since she had cast that curse twenty some odd years ago.

She was after all a respectable law abiding mayor here, who hadn't killed anyone save for a random hiker. But that had been a necessity more than anything else.

At least that's what she told herself.

She shook her head. God, why was she thinking about the past? This was, after all, her world.

Besides, she could still hear Henry pacing outside her door.

Didn't he understand that this was her time of solace?

"You better stop pacing. That toy is so going to get flushed if you don't stop that nonsense."

"You'll have to call the plumber if you do that." She heard Henry snap.

It annoyed her how much of a mouth that boy had on him. The bug—who she had been sending him to twice a week for the past year—said he was just testing her authority. Personally, Regina thought he was just annoying her.

Again, why did she decide it was so necessary to have a baby?

She had been so happy being alone. She had Graham if she needed a decent booty call. And God knows, if she wanted to eat a swanky dinner she could always call on Sidney. But no, that hadn't been enough. She was getting the almost twenty year itch as she liked to call it, and decided to adopt.

Henry had been a cute baby, if a bit freakish. But all babies, Regina thought, were a bit freakish. Still she could remember how those goldish green eyes had peered at her the first time.

That color, there was something about them that freaked Regina out. She couldn't pinpoint what it was. And as Henry grew he continued to put her on edge. Always brought the worse out of her.

Shaking her head she thought about what she was going to do with his toy. He was right, if she threw it down the toilet it would plug the pipes up and that was the last thing she wanted to deal with—having a former troll unplug her pipes on Saturday night. Instead she merely took the toy and decided she was going to hold it ransom.

Henry glared at her as she walked to her bedroom.

"That's mine." He stated in an eerie voice.

"Finder's keepers." Regina said before adding, "I told you to leave me alone, Henry."

He glared at her. "I hate that name."

"You hate your name?" Regina said. "Really? Well, when you're eighteen you can change it. I personally find it to be a lovely name, one you should be proud to have."

He glared at her some more.

"What?" Regina said as she walked up to the lock box where she held important documents and things she didn't want Henry to get his grubby kid paws on. "No witty come back."

"I want my toy." He stated. "It's mine."

"No, you left it on the bathroom floor and ruined my time of tranquility. And now I'm not going to look my best for tonight."

"He'll still shag you though, even if you don't have time to bleach your moustache." Henry said, "He always does."

"Enough, I don't even know how you know such a word. But I will not deal with such disrespect. And I do not have a mustache."

Though she could do with a good bleaching. Damn, Henry Senior's genes. She guess she should be glad she wasn't born male and didn't have his back hair issues.

"I'm telling the sitter that you're to go straight to bed tonight after you do your homework. No playing video games or whatever you do during then. No dinner. You're grounded."

"For what, asking for my toy?"

"No, for disturbing me. And saying I have a moustache."

"But you do." He said. "You could really get a job at the circus if you grew it out, it would be sort of cool. Probably the only cool thing about you."

"So, help me, Henry, I swear—"

"What?" The boy said.

"Just let me get dressed." She said, "Don't you have that reading assignment that Mary Margret gave you."

He frowned, "Yeah. The book she gave me is weird though. All the characters look like people in town. I mean, I haven't read it yet. But the pictures are sort of surreal."

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina said. "I'm sure they don't look like _everyone_."

"Well, there are a couple of people I've never seen before in there." Her son said as Regina flipped through her clothes. "But there's something off about the whole thing."

"What's it called again?" She asked.

" _Once Upon a Time,_ " He said. "We're learning about fairytales."

"Fairytales?" Regina said, knowing that that was the code word for the Enchanted Forest. "That is just ridiculous. Henry I don't want you reading that shit."

"Well, you said I needed to do my homework," The kid said.

"Yes, and you won't be reading _Once Upon a Time_. Besides, you said it was creepy I thought you'd be relieved that you didn't have to read such drivel."

He sighed heavily. "Well, now that you don't want me to read it—"

She shook her head, "Can't you ever be normal?"

"I am normal. You're the freak." Henry said. "I guess I better get started on that book. After all, you want me doing my homework rather than playing those horrid video games."

"I want you to do something that has educational value," Regina snapped. "Not reading fairytales. Now get me that book."

"Um, no." Henry said. "It's school property so I'll return it to the library."

"Fine," Regina hissed. "But if I hear you reading such drivel."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Henry said. "Your really might want to think of bleaching that thing off your face. I think it's gotten thicker in the past few minutes."

Regina glared at him, but sure enough one glance in the mirror and she knew he was right. She practically could be a bearded lady with the way her upper stash was growing. She frowned not remembering it being that noticeable before, but shook her head wishing for once she could use magic before she went back to the bathroom to bleach it.

* * *

When she was finally ready to go, Henry was nowhere in sight. It was just as well. Regina wasn't the sort of person who showered her child with affection, let alone a child like Henry.

She frowned as she waited for a sitter. She hoped that Mary Margret didn't flake out on here. She shouldn't. She had programmed her to be a freaking lapdog in this curse. And it had worked for the most part, except for that blasted book.

She'd be having a word with her soon enough about that. She wanted to see said book, but Henry had made a point of hiding it from her. She'd find it soon enough though. If he took it back to school with him to hide it—well, she had ways.

"Mayor Mills."

There she was, her prodigal traitorous stepdaughter, her prime source of torture. "You're late." Regina hissed.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I had some time. I saw Graham on the street he was busy hauling Leroy off for public intoxication again, and said I'd have a little time."

"Of course," Regina said. "That dwarf is always drunk."

"I think the proper term is little person, Mayor Mills."

Regina rolled her eyes. Technically, Mary Margret was right. At least in this stupid world, but in their world they called Leroy (originally Grumpy) dwarves. "Whatever. I have something else to talk to you about anyway. This reading assignment you gave Henry."

"Isn't it great, we're studying the origin of folklore."

"I don't want Henry reading such drivel." Regina said. "He's already having enough problems as it is. He doesn't need to get anymore foolish ideas in his head."

"They're just stories, Regina." Mary Margret said. "It might do him some good finding about the origins of said stories."

"He said the artwork in the book you gave him looked like the people in town. I think it's best that you assign him an alternative project. He's already confused as it is."

"Confused? I knew he was seeing Archie, but I don't see how reading fairytales is going to make things worse."

"I am his mother, a member of the school board, and not mention mayor of this town." Regina hissed. "You will get that book away from him tonight. Do you understand me?"

"I—well, maybe, I can assign him something else. Would _Charlotte's Web_ work, Regina?"

"I don't care," She said. "Just as long as it's NOT fairytales."

Mary Margret nodded before she looked at Regina oddly, "Um, Regina, I didn't notice this earlier, but you, I—never mind."

"What now?" Regina hissed.

"Your upper lip," Mary Margret said.

"I just bleached it," Regina said.

"Well, I think you missed a spot." Mary Margret stammered.

"You're being ridiculous."

"You might want to try waxing next time," Mary Margret said. "It's a bit more painful but—"

"I am not talking to you about my upper lip," Regina said though she managed to excuse herself to the bathroom and noticed sure enough that she had apparently missed a lot of spots earlier when she bleached.

She sighed heavily, knowing she had no time. Henry was right, Graham would screw her regardless of whether or not she had what was basically a glorified mustache but she still hated not looking pristine. Maybe a little makeup would help.

Speaking of Henry, she saw her son out of the corner of her eye smirking at her. She hated that. Only one person before liked to appear out of nowhere in front of her, and she squashed his heart into dust. Not that she wouldn't do that to her own son—at least not yet, there might be a day though if he kept this act up if she could ever get her hands on enough magic.

"I told you to stay in your room."

"I thought you were going to bleach your mustache."

"The bleach must've been bad. It doesn't really matter, it's not that noticeable. And I don't want you do this appearing out of nowhere trash. It's freakish. Go to your room. I'm going to tell Mary Margret you're not to leave. Oh, and give her the book. You have an alternative assignment. _Charlotte's Web_ , I think."

"That book's for babies."

"So are fairytales." Regina said glaring at him. At this point she supposed she should hug him or kiss him on the head or something, but she couldn't. Instead, she glared at him and said, "Do what I say and don't be such a freak."

"There's little I can do about that," Henry said. "When my mother is the bearded lady."

Regina just gave him a look that could care, as she tried to figure out what to do about her upper lip. Maybe she had enough time to bleach again. She was sure she purchased a box the other day.

The doorbell rang.

Damn it.

* * *

Thank God, Graham didn't say anything about her mustache, Regina thought as they went to the one romantic place in Storybrooke—The Rose.

Not the most original name, and it wasn't really the most romantic place all things. It was run by Regina's old cook. She felt she deserved the servant something, and The Rose was it. Grant it, her servant was really only serving a couple of happy couples.

Really one.

Regina and Graham.

And happy might not be the right word.

As far as he knew they were happy though.

"What was wrong with Henry?" Graham asked after they had taken their orders.

"He's just sulking. I swear that boy is more trouble than he's worth."

Graham frowned. He didn't like it when Regina picked on Henry, which seemed to be more and more often these days.

"I don't mean it exactly like that,. He's just a handful. I worry about him, Graham."

Graham sighed and held her hand. The touch really didn't do much for Regina; she never got the butterflies around Graham or really anyone. It was more of a power thing for her and she did like the sex. It didn't mean it was good sex by any means, but it was still sex and she needed something to spice up her Saturday night. And as far as she was concerned, Graham belonged to her.

"It's going to be okay, Regina." He finally said. "You have to remember what Archie said."

She shook her head. "I don't know why he hates me."

Actually she did. If there was one thing about Henry that she knew, it was that the boy was unnaturally perceptive.

"He doesn't hate you," Graham said oblivious to Regina's actual relationship with Henry. "He's just struggling. It's expected."

"I don't see why he would be struggling though," Regina said. "It's not like his life is that bad, Graham. He very privileged. You'd think he'd be grateful given the fact how I found him."

"Regina, you didn't tell him about the circumstances of his birth, did you?" Graham asked.

"Of course not," Regina said. "Henry doesn't even know he's adopted. I don't even know how I would tell him that."

Though knowing Henry, he'd probably throw a party, Regina thought. He'd probably prefer having a convicted murderer as a mother to her.

"Maybe you should tell him."

"What?" Regina said. "Do you really think it's a good idea if I tell him that he was adopted and that his birth mother was a murderer?"

"Maybe bring up the issue with Archie. Regina, I think Henry senses that you're keeping something from him."

The bug had told her as much too. That and Henry wanted to be nurtured.

"No," Regina said. "He wants a father. You should come to dinner more."

"I thought we agreed to keep things casual," Graham said. "I mean, I thought that was what you wanted."

That was what she wanted. Regina never really was one for relationships, and while she loved her Saturdays with Graham, she didn't know if she could handle if their relationship was any deeper than dinner and sex.

"I don't know," She finally said. "I know that Henry needs someone though."

Graham squeezed her hand. "Let's think about it, let's not ruin a good thing. Okay."

She nodded as he leaned into kiss her.

She did not feel better, especially since he made a comment about how she of all people was giving him beard burn.

Really, the mustache she had was not that bad.

* * *

She frowned when she came home, completely exhausted and feeling grossly unsatisfied. Graham had an emergency to attend to, so she didn't even get her Saturday shag in like Henry called it.

She looked at Mary Margret. "Did you get the book?"

"He couldn't find it," She said. "But he promised to return it to the school next week."

"I want that thing outside of my house tonight," Regina huffed.

"Regina," Mary Margret said. "I think you need to calm down. A couple of days won't hurt. Henry's been in bed for a few hours. If you can find it tomorrow morning, I will be more than happy to pick it up."

"So, he behaved then?"

"Oh, he was a perfect little angel like always. How was your date?"

"Like I'd tell you," Regina said as she forked over the twenty dollars she promised to pay her.

She really didn't want to give her anything, but she kept up pretenses of trying to help the poverty stricken grade school teacher.

Mary Margret raised her eyebrow. "Okay, then. You were home early, I thought you wanted me to stay over night."

"No, Graham had an emergency to run. It's just as well any way, I have a bit of a headache. You can go."

"Alright then," Mary Margret said before leaving.

God, this night was terrible. All she wanted was a drink since she couldn't have sex. She was just glad Henry was asleep. That was something.

That was one thing she didn't think about children, when she decided to adopt. Maybe it was because was raised with the castle model, where children were occasionally seen when it was time for tea and then went back to God knows where with their nannies or governesses. In this world, there didn't seem to be any nannies or governesses that Regina deemed adequate enough or let alone anyone who she trusted enough to be a live in nanny. So, it was just sitters. And once Henry had become competent enough, she deemed that he could stay home alone as long as he didn't do anything too, too, crazy.

Not that there hadn't been moments where he had been dragged to her office by the ear because he decided to do something stupid like melt something highly inappropriate in the microwave just because he wanted to see what happened.

She sometimes hated that kid.

Sighing, after she finished her fourth martini Regina guessed she should check on the boy much like she used to when he was younger, before he started fighting back not idolizing her. Not that Henry ever idolized her. Even as a baby he and her had issues.

It sort of amazed her now how much she panicked that she sent Graham to make sure that the birth mother could never get her hands on her son. And she couldn't the woman was in jail.

Regina shook her head as she walked by the boy's room. The door was closed. She tried opening it but it was locked. Just as well. She'd talk to Henry tomorrow.

Sighing, she went to bed. It had been a long day and she hated sleeping alone on Saturday.

The next morning she woke up with something itching on her face. She knew she shouldn't have slept into her makeup. She frowned for a moment and groaned as she looked at her clock it was already noon.

She was surprised the little brat hadn't woken her up yet. Usually Henry made a point of being extremely loud post Saturday Shag. He knew Regina was always halfway hung over. It was, after all, the only day she allowed herself to get rip roaring drunk. And while she didn't have the shag last night, she still had the hangover.

She shook her head throwing on her bathrobe before heading outside her inner sanctuary. She knew something had to be going on. It wasn't like Henry to let her sleep in like this. A part of her was worried that he might've gotten sick. Snow did say he went to bed early after all, what if he caught something?

While he wasn't the son she expected, she wasn't exactly heartless. She didn't want him dying on her watch.

She was being ridiculous. Henry wasn't dying, he was probably if anything still asleep from reading books or some other contraband that she hadn't found during her periodic searches of his room.

She frowned again when she found the room locked. She sighed knocking.

He didn't answer.

"Henry," She hissed. "Henry, answer your door."

The boy didn't say anything. Regina groaned. "Really, Henry, do you want me to have to unlock the door. You won't like the consequences. Remember last time, I took your door off for a whole week. Don't think I won't do it again. Those puppy dog eyes of yours aren't going to convince me to give you another chance after acting like an ungrateful freak."

There was still no answer.

Usually the insult would do the trick. She hated admitting it, but sometimes the best way of communicating with her son was throwing back insults.

This time, Henry didn't take the bait though which meant today was going to be an especially bad day.

Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled out the key she had to Henry's room. After being locked out so many times during the past ten years, she had found it necessary to keep a key in her pockets at all time.

"I swear, Henry." She said, "You are not going to like the consequences for your behavior, young man."

However, when she opened the door it was completely empty. There was nothing there.

His bed looked like it wasn't even slept in last night.

Henry was gone.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Preview: We catch up with Emma.**


	16. Part 2 Chapter 2: Emma Swan, Esq

**AN: Last update for probably awhile-guest is here, and I had this one ready to go prior to their arrival just had to have time to post. Thanks as always for supporting the story I appreciate the reviews and adds. Will try to get something ready soon. On another note, I noticed a lot of people were wondering why Regina was so harsh. This is season 1 Regina, who I found to be deplorable (and yes I am a Regina fan now after she's been redeemed). Also, this version of Jaime/Henry isn't like the Henry on the show. He has Harumple's genes and is a bit more...well, you'll see. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Emma Swan, Esq.

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

It was another late night in the office. There was nothing unusual about that. Of course, it was her birthday.

But no one at the office knew about it. Well, her supervisor probably did, and she had taken Emma out for yesterday, but Emma had sworn Charlotte to secrecy about her birthday. She really didn't like making a big deal of it.

After so many years of not celebrating, she really didn't see the point. Yet, Charlotte insisted on the coffee and the bouquet of white tulips that she got each year from Ford Gold had been delivered to her apartment earlier in the morning.

She shook her head at the thought of her savior. Although, she hadn't had that much contact with the man over the years—he moved to work at his office in the UK of all places—he kept tabs on Emma.

And was more than willing to help her when she asked, not that she asked for help often. Though, there had been a few times in the past decade where he had saved her ass.

Especially when she started applying to schools and apartments, she didn't know how she'd do it without the man.

She purposely kept the communication minimal though. She felt like Gold had already helped her out enough, and he deserved to be happy. She remembered seeing him with that assistant of his, she hoped that after she left things worked out between the two of them. Though, Gold was never really the type to want to talk about his private life. More or less, he wanted to see if Emma was okay.

She shook her head; she was okay as she would be. Thankfully, the past ten years had been a lot better for her than that one hellish year had been. After a year of waiting, she was happy to find out that there was no lasting effects from either what Ralph Miller or what Lena Green had put her through. All that remained was the respective scars. That if anything had allowed her to move on a bit, and starting school helped too.

She really did love the work she did as an ADA for the city of Boston. She was good at her job. Charlotte called her a workaholic, but Emma found concentrating on work helped her avoid her past.

Of course, she had been to therapy. It got to be too much. That day she decided to leave Gold's she knew she needed help and finding a good therapist was one of the first things she did. She had made peace with a lot of the things that happened with her, though she still felt some grief about the son she never knew.

When she did decide to look, a couple of years ago, she found that the records were sealed, so there had been no way for her to even know if he was okay. She thought of pursuing it for a while, but in the end she couldn't. It had taken her so long just to accept the fact that she had been assaulted, and she didn't know how she would be able to handle looking at Jaime even if it wasn't his fault.

Dr. Crane said it was perfectly normal, but Emma hated herself for it. She viewed herself as a horrible mother, not that she was the child's mother. She just hoped that whatever sort of life Jaime had it was better than hers.

"Seriously, you're here on a Saturday night, Swan?"

It was Marc. One of the other ADA's at the office. An old law school friend of hers, who had in the past tried to hookup with her and failed epically.

Emma didn't do hookups. Or dates. Or anything. After what had happened, the last thing she wanted was a romantic relationship, no matter how much pressure her friends put on her to find a nice guy.

"I'm revising my motion. Some of SCOTUS's recent rulings might complicate the case."

"It's nine freaking o'clock at night. And it's Saturday."

"And yet you're here."

"The exterminator tented up my place and I was waiting for Hollis to get done with her emergency meeting or whatever."

Hollis was Marc's latest girlfriend. She attended school with Emma. However, unlike Emma, she decided to go into the private sector where the hours were much worse and the pay was a lot better.

Not that Emma needed any money.

She was set for life after the settlement Gold had gotten her. However, she loved her job, which surprised her.

"The woes of corporate law," Emma said. "Tell her I said hi."

"I will," He said. "You want me to walk you out or do you think you'll be okay?"

She shrugged. "I should be fine. I think I'm going to be here a couple of more hours anyway."

"Emma."

"What? I really want to make sure that we did everything by the book. The confession looks a little iffy. You know that Lawrence is developmentally challenged, right?"

"I don't care." Marc said. "No one but you probably cares. Lawrence's own attorney probably doesn't give jack shit."

"And that's the problem." Emma said. "I—you know what happened to me, Marc."

Most everyone did—at least in the greater Boston legal community. She had one of those Lifetime movie-ish storylines that the universities and employers loved. And God knows, when she was given the opportunity to give the commencement speech the whole mess about her being unjustly locked in jail was broadcast in the legal world.

Yet again.

Gold told her to revel in it and exploit it, which she did sometimes. It was after all her ticket, her talking point. But then again, it was a time in her life she did not like to reflect on and most everyone who knew her knew as much.

"Lawrence won't have the same result as you did, Emma." Marc said his tone full of pity.

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're prosecuting him, and if you believed for a second there was a remote chance he was innocent you'd go all Nancy Drew on the case."

"Don't be ridiculous." She said even though she knew he was right. "I guess it can wait till tomorrow. I might want to question him again, anyway before I submit anything to Judge Shore."

He nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you out. You never know what cretins are lurking all over the place."

She rolled her eyes knowing if there was a cretin outside, she could probably kick their ass a lot better than Marc did. After all, she had been taking self-defense classes on and off for several years as part of her therapy.

* * *

She lived in a brownstone in one of the nicer parts of town. It was the kind of building she couldn't imagine living in as a kid. Honestly, she probably didn't need the space but she liked the architecture of the building. There was just something about it that felt very quintessential Bostonian about it. What was not quite lovely was that there was a kid sitting on her front steps when she arrived home.

She inwardly groaned. The homeless population was an issue in the city. And unfortunately, children made up a part of the population. At the same time she didn't exactly feel comfortable walking up to her front door—she had lived in the foster system and worked as a prosecutor, she knew you were never to young to assault someone.

But the kid didn't move instead he sat there.

Emma was tired. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. It had been a long day, and honestly she didn't want to be up that much longer. She hated her birthday, flowers and coffee aside.

"Hey," She called as she cautiously walked up to her doorstep, as she discreetly got her phone out just in case she had to dial 911. "Kid, are you looking at someone?"

The kid turned to look at her and Emma could make out more of him. He definitely wasn't homeless or living in foster care, she could make out that much now. He was wearing some expensive clothes. The boy's skin was also ridiculously pale, not touched or burnt by the sun like someone who lived on the streets would've been. His blonde hair while messy was obviously styled that way. Definitely not a street kid.

"I'm looking for someone."

"On someone's door step, who obviously isn't home. Really?" Emma said going into cross-examining mode.

The kid smirked. "How do you know they're not home?"

"Because you're outside," Emma said.

"Who are you looking for, really?"

"I'm looking for you, Emma," The boy said. "I believe you're my biological mother."

* * *

She needed a drink.

She couldn't though, she had to think. She had a ten-year-old in her house now that claimed to be her long lost son.

She didn't know how this was possible.

"You can't be Jaime." She said.

"Is that what you were going to call me? I mean, I saw James on the birth certificate, but I didn't know you planed to call me Jaime." The kid said. "Regardless, it sure beats the name _she_ gave me."

He said she with disdain.

"You mean your, uh, mother." Emma said.

Jaime—or whatever his name was rolled his eyes. They were green, but a different shade of green than Emma's. Almost a golden green. It was a lovely color, she thought, but she didn't know where he got it.

Ralph Miller didn't have green eyes.

Ralph Miller really looked nothing like the boy. Then again, Emma guessed you never really knew with genetics. He took after her, it seemed for the most part, but surely there had to be some traits of his that were Ralph's.

She wasn't seeing it though, at least not yet. Which was actually calming to her. She did not want to think of Ralph Miller. The man gave her enough nightmares to last her a lifetime.

"Oh, come on," Emma said. "Surely, she's not that bad. She adopted you, that has to count for something."

The kid shrugged. "Pretty sure, I was adopted to fulfill some sort of deranged status symbol. Not that she let me know I was adopted, should've pieced it together though. I look nothing like her."

"She didn't tell you, you were adopted?" Emma asked. "Is that why—uh, you're here?"

The kid shrugged. "Partially. I also thought maybe you could give me answers."

"About why I gave you up? I—"

She didn't even know how to answer him. It was one of the only things she was glad about when she found the courage to look at his records only to find them sealed. At least she'd have time to make peace with everything. Or try to explain how she was incarcerated and then how after she was released she was a total mess. She didn't even try to fight for him back then, she had been so depressed. Hell, she hadn't told anyone for years that she had been raped or about Jaime's existence.

Only her therapist knew and she didn't think that Dr. Crane would want her to make a call so late on a Saturday night.

"I know enough about your past, that you didn't have a choice. You were in jail right? Convicted for a crime you didn't commit or some sort of shit like in that old movie with Indiana Jones. Only a one arm man didn't do it, and you didn't break out of jail."

"You're ten you shouldn't say shit." Emma said. "But yeah, I was in jail. It's not something I'm fond of remembering, but it happened. CPS took you, I didn't have any rights and it looks like you've been living a pretty good life—uh—"

"You can call me Jaime if you want," The boy said. "I really hate the name she gave me."

"Your mother." Emma said. "And if your name's not Jaime, I'd rather not call you it. I mean, I don't have any rights."

The boy shook his head. "Really, I'd prefer it if you call me Jaime. Or I guess you could call me HJ, that's sort of cool."

"HJ?" She said. "So I'm taking if the name your mom gave you started with an 'H' then."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I'm guessing my remarks about swearing are not going to keep you from refraining from using profanity."

"Nope," HJ said noting the bouquet on the kitchen table. "Are those from your boyfriend?"

"No," Emma not knowing why she was answering the questions. "They're from a friend. He sends me flowers every birthday."

Yeah, if she could consider Ford Gold a friend. He was more like an enigmatic Santa Claus at best. If Santa Claus was a few decades younger, skinny, and wore Armani.

HJ raised his eyebrows. "They look expensive."

"He has good taste. You're changing the subject, I used to do that a lot when I was your age."

"I'm sure you did."

"Look, I'm sure you have questions, but I'm also sure your mother is worried sick about you."

"Again, she is not my mother," HJ said. "That woman doesn't have a maternal bone in her body."

She really didn't know what to do. She was not a parent. Maybe if she had raised her son she would know how to talk with him, but now she was just a confused over tired woman who just wanted to rest so that she could have a somewhat relaxing Sunday with a glass of wine and a day of binging on Netflix or whatever.

"HJ," She said. "I get you don't like your caregiver, but she obviously cared enough about you to adopt you and I'm sure she's worried sick."

He laughed.

"What?"

"It's Shagging Sherriff Graham Saturday," HJ said. "I doubt she even knows I'm missing. She won't be home till tomorrow morning at the earliest."

"Shagging Sherriff Graham Saturday? Aren't you like ten, how do you know the word shag? Isn't it a British term? And what about the baby sitter?" Emma asked. "You did have a sitter, didn't you?"

Because God knows what she'd do to her son's adopted mother if she left her ten-year-old at home.

"Yes, Emma, I did have a sitter." HJ said rolling his eyes. "It was nighttime after all. And like I said, she's shagging the sheriff, so of course she's not going to leave me home alone. Oh, and I know the word 'shag' because I watch a lot of TV and it's sort of obvious that that's what their doing. She's out all night, after all, and the times she brings him in I can hear them. So, gross."

"Right." Emma said. "I should take you to the station right now."

"Really. Really. I wanted to reconnect with you. You're my long lost mother; I thought we could discuss my genetic background and that good stuff. Like what's you're favorite color?"

" It's red and you're a child," Emma said. "If I keep you here it will be considered kidnapping, and as you know I've had my fair share of jail cells. I'm not doing that again. Besides, I'm an officer of the court. It's my duty to get the situation all sorted out for you."

"Please, don't call the police." The boy said, "She'll kill me."

"Kid, I—"

Emma sighed. The look on Jaime's face reminded her of hers at that age. "You're going to have to go back, HJ. I can't help you there, I'm sorry about that. I can offer you this though; call your mom tell her where you are and I'll drive you back. No questions asked."

"It's already eleven." The boy said, "It's about a three hour drive. Like I said, not worth it."

"Fine," Emma said. "We'll go back first thing in the morning. I'll sleep on the couch. But you need to call her, she's probably worried sick."

"Fine, if I must."

Emma nodded as she handed him her phone. "I'm going to change, it's been a long day. Oh, and by the way, I will check the call log to make sure you really talked to her."

She then promptly went to the bathroom and vomited up her meager dinner. It was the first time she'd done that in years, she thought as she brushed her teeth and took a tablet that Dr. Crane prescribed. She was having a panic attack, which wasn't that big of a surprise. Her long lost son was in her house, and she didn't know what to say or do and he had major attitude. Just like she did when she was a kid.

She tried to tell herself that it looked like he had a pretty good life. He seemed well taken care of for the most part, but she couldn't help but remember the way his face looked when he talked about his mother. Was his adopted mother really that big of a monster?

She doubted it. After all, what kind of woman would adopt a kid for a status symbol?

They had to be fighting.

There was a knock on the door, "Emma, you decent?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my robe." She said hoping she looked composed enough to adult it.

The kid looked at her with wide eyes. "You okay, I thought I heard someone hurling."

Emma shrugged. "I don't know what you heard. Did you call your mom?"

"Again, Regina is not my mom. But I left a message, I doubt she'll check her machine though until I'm already back at her house of horrors."

"HJ," Emma said.

He smirked. It reminded Emma of someone, but she just couldn't quite place it.

 _Please don't be Ralph Miller,_ she thought, that was the last one she needed to think about.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Be nice. I get it. You haven't met Regina though."

"Your mom's name is Regina. Okay, well, that's something." She said. "Do you want anything to drink? I think there might be some Coke and milk in there. Though, it is late. You should be getting ready for bed."

The boy shrugged. "Emma, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah," She said.

"Have you ever done something, well, freakish?"

She gave him a weird look, "HJ?"

"It's just, well, all these weird things happen. I thought, I don't know, it might be genetic or something."

"What do you mean by freakish?" Emma asked.

"It's just funny things happen sometimes," The boy said. "Almost like magic."

"Magic doesn't exist." Emma said that was one thing she was sure of. It was almost as if that point had been hammered in her head, time after time. "Good stuff and bad stuff happens, kid, it's life. Trust me, I know."

HJ looked at her, "I'm sorry about what happened to you. I sounded awful"

"It was, but it's made me a stronger person, I'd like to think. The point is things sometimes happen. For better or worse."

"Yeah, but—" HJ sighed. "I've been called a freak all my life, Emma."

"Come on," She said. "You a freak? Really, HJ? Who would call you that?"

"Regina," He said. "I've been in therapy since I was five to stop my freakish behavior."

"That is just ridiculous." Emma said. "I'm sure—"

HJ shook his head. "You haven't met Regina, Emma. Sometimes I wonder if she wants me to think I'm crazy. Maybe she is succeeding I came here because—"

"Because you thought that you were cursed or something?"

HJ shrugged. "Yeah. Partially. Or something like that."

"Well, you're not." She said frowning.

"Archie's told me that lots."

"Archie?"

"My therapist," HJ said.

"Oh," Emma said. "Well, you should listen to him, he's right."

HJ shook his head. "Well, there are things—I guess you don't understand."

"Jaime, err, HJ," She corrected herself. "I want to understand."

"I know," HJ said. "But, I don't think you can. Maybe this weird book is right, I thought it was another hoax of hers, but there might be something to it."  
"Weird book?"

He nodded as he dug something out of his bag. Emma was surprised she didn't see it sooner.

The book was large with one of those faux jewel encrusted covers

"Fancy smancy," she said as he handed it to her. It was heavy too. "Seriously, kid, you took this with you when you ran away from home."

"It wasn't that heavy."

"It's heavy to me." She said, "Okay, so what's the deal with this book?"

"Read it. We'll talk after that. Do you have decent cable?"

"Yeah," Emma said. "I'm a bit of a TV junkie, you can stay in here. I guess, I have some reading to do."

He nodded. "Oh, and Emma,"

"Yeah, Jaime—err, HJ?"

"Thanks for listening, she never does that. And really, you can call me Jaime I don't mind."

She nodded as she closed the door.

She shook her head as she went into her kitchen and poured herself a Coke. Before sitting down on the couch and opening the book, _Once Upon a Time._

What an inventive title?

She rolled her eyes and started reading. She admitted it, the fairytales in this book weren't exactly traditional, but she had no idea how HJ thought this book was relevant to his life. It was obviously fiction with babies being transported to other worlds in wardrobes, queens pulling hearts out, and Rumpelstiltskin wearing leather pants of all things. A little ridiculous if she did say herself.

She just shook her head as her eyes slowly closed. When she woke again, it was morning.

She almost forgot that the kid was there until she saw the book and groaned knowing that today was going to be a very long day. She quickly got out her phone to see if the mother had called, she hadn't.

She tried again because honestly she hadn't been sure that Jaime had actually called, even if the number was on her phone. She got voicemail though and briefly mentioned that Jaime was there and that she would be bringing him home this morning and gave her contact information.

Emma was a little surprised that the woman, Regina, hadn't picked up her phone. God knows if HJ lived with her, she'd be frantic at this point. Surely, the sitter or someone had to know he was gone by now and informed the woman.

She frowned as she tried to look for something to serve to the kid for breakfast. Cooking was never really a skill that Emma had much grasp on. She could make a decent pot of coffee and a ham sandwich and that was it. Most of the time she ordered in, and since she had been at the office pretty much every night for the past week there wasn't even cold pizza in the fridge.

"You're up early," The kid said walking into the kitchen.

"Couldn't sleep," She said. "You really can't blame me, can you?"

"Nope," He said. "You read the book."

"Yeah," She said. "They're really weird versions of fairytales, but I don't know why you think it's interesting. I mean, it's just a retelling. I've read lots of fairytale retellings throughout the years. While there is some intricate artistry done with this book, it's not really that special."

"She freaked out over me reading it," The kid said. "I think there's something off about it. Or I think that's what she wants me to think."

"Some parents don't like their kids reading fairytales," Emma said. "It's their choice, though I do agree its a little nuts. They're just stories."  
HJ nodded, "I was thinking what if they weren't."

"Don't be ridiculous," She said. "Really, you think it's possible transporting a baby to another realm in a wardrobe. Maybe in Narnia, but not here."

"Narnia?"

She shook her head. "When did my references become irrelevant?"

"It still doesn't' explain why all of the illustrations look like the people in town." The boy said.

"Maybe the artist is local? "Look, it's a book. I don't want to burst your bubble about it kid, but I doubt it's that special."

"It explains a lot though," HJ said. "I think Regina's the evil queen."

"The evil queen is a fictional character, HJ."

* * *

Though, he might've had a point. There was something about Regina Mills that Emma did not like when she met each other.

At first she thought HJ had been making a mountain out of a molehill. The town he lived in was just picturesque, if a little outdated. Seriously, most of the cars looked like they were almost thirty-years-old.

They went to a diner for brunch, which was pleasant enough even though the food was a little bland. Though, they did seem to gawk at Emma.

"They're not used to strangers," HJ explained. "It's kind of like a Steven King novel around here."

"That really makes me feel good." Emma said.

HJ laughed as he smiled at her.

"Now, that is just creepy." Emma said.

"It was meant to be creepy," Her son said. "Believe it or not, I have perfected the creepy smirk."

"Who's your friend, Henry?" The waitress said looking at the boy.

"This is my mom." Henry said, "My real mom."

"Uh, I—"

"Birth mom," Emma explained. "He found out he was adopted last night and freaked out. I'm returning him home. Do you know where his mother's house is? He refuses to give me directions, he claims the deal we made only entails taking him back to Storybrooke."

"Really, Henry." The waitress said rolling her eyes before turning her attention back towards Emma. "You don't make a deal with Henry. He always is able to find loopholes. It's a little freaky."

Emma watched Henry flinch a little bit. "I don't think it's freaky. Aggravating yes, but not freaky. I don't think Henry likes that word."

"I don't. And I told you I hate that name. Please, call me HJ or Jaime, Emma."

"Your name is Henry," She said. "I—I should have respect for your mother."

"I'll get you the bill. Oh, and Mayor Mills house is one the biggest house in town. Really easy to find."

She then muttered some directions before leaving the two of them alone.

"See," HJ said. "I rest my case about the freak conversation that we had last night."

"Come on," Emma said. "She didn't mean it."

He rolled his eyes. "Really, Emma. You heard what she said about my 'freakish' deals."

"Well, making a deal with you is pretty shitty." She said giving up the pretenses of not cursing around her son. She had heard a mouthful this morning.

Jaime shrugged. "Touché. I can't help it. I probably got it from you since you're a lawyer and all. Or was my dad a lawyer too?"

"I, uh—" She could see herself shutting down which was not a good thing. Luckily, or unluckily, as she'd later think the conversation was shut down when a dark haired woman came up to their table and started screaming at Jaime for being a freakish ingrate.

It didn't take Emma that long to realize that this was Jaime's mother and she did not like what she saw.

By appearances alone, she guessed the woman seemed polished enough—although she did have a bit of a mustache on her. Though, she guessed with a missing child she had no time to wax. Not that she blamed her with her child running away and all. What she didn't like was the way that the woman was berating HJ accusing him of ruining her Saturday, calling him freakish, not caring that she was practically humiliating the boy, or for that matter where he was last night.

"I swear to God, Henry, you are going to start listening to me." Regina hissed. "When I say stay in your room that's what I mean not gallivanting with—who are you?"

"This is my mom," HJ said. "My real mom. You know the one you failed to tell me about."

Regina's attention turned towards Emma. "You're supposed to be jail for the rest of your life."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Obviously, not."

"Well, we'll just see about that. I'm going to call the police right now. Have you shipped where you belong—what's your name?"

"My name's Emma Swan," Emma said. "And I left you a voice mail and multiple texts. I thought you got them, I guess HJ was right."

"HJ? His name is Henry. You have no rights to him. The state made sure of it. How dare you try to name him again?"

If Emma was paying attention to the rest of the restaurant, she would have notice that everyone in the diner was staring at them. Obviously, it was a sight to behold whenever Mayor Mills threw a tantrum.

"That's what he asked to be called. If you were given the proper paperwork and if the social worker did a half ass job, you'd know I named him James."

"I don't care what sort of shitty name you gave him, he's my son not yours and you're going to go back to that cell where your murderous ass belongs."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I can see we're at an impasse I get you're upset but—"

The woman ignored Emma and turned her head as if she was looking at someone. "Graham."

Emma turned around to see a handsome blonde guy with a very noticeable badge just entering the diner.

She inwardly groaned having a feeling that she might very well end up in a jail cell again. Not that it would be for long, since even Purvis Bernard of all people could have whatever ludicrous charges that Regina had filed against her thrown out, but still.

"Regina, I just was going to tell you, I received a voice mail from Henry's birth mother she said he ran—oh, you must be Ms. Swan."

"Yes," Emma said. "I am. Obviously, I don't need those directions that I asked for about an hour ago."

"Arrest her," Regina said. "She's a murderer, Graham."

"Dear lord, don't you ever check the news, Regina?" HJ said interrupting the Arrest Emma hoopla that the woman was going off on. "She was exonerated years ago. There are tons of stories online about it. She's like a poster child for the wrongfully convicted."

"I don't care," Regina said. "You know you can't believe everything you read on that net thingamabob."

"Internet." Emma corrected.

Regina glared at her. "Whatever. Graham, arrest her."

"Regina, I'm sure that this is one big misunderstanding. Ms. Swan was bringing Henry home. I have the voice message and—"

"I am your boss, Graham. I don't want a convicted felon, let alone a murderer in Storybrooke."

Graham shook his head in disbelief.

Emma really wondered what the nature was of their relationship. He was clearly annoyed with her. Then again, she knew nothing about relationships.

"I'm sure you don't want the city of Storybrooke to be sued for an unlawful arrest." Emma said having enough of this and going into lawyer mode. "Or for that matter, you don't want me to sue you as well for defamation and slander."

"How dare you!" Regina said.

"Oh, believe me, I have a case." Emma hissed. "And I have a blood sucker on speed dial who would be more than delighted to squeeze you for every penny you and your town have."

She was pretty sure this was one case that Ford Gold would love to take. And he would destroy Regina too.

"Regina, "I think you should let this one go."

"But she's a convicted murderer. She admitted it. You brought me the papers."

Graham sighed, "Do you mind coming to the stationhouse, Ms. Swan, it would allow us to settle this without—well, the audience."

Emma shrugged. "I guess. If I can leave on my own free will."

"You're not being arrested if that's what you're asking."

"Duly noted," She said.

"Graham," Regina said.

"If she is exonerated, Regina, we have nothing to hold her on. She did contact me and you about Henry. And she's right, if you continue throwing a tantrum here where you're throwing out pointless allegations, she could sue you and possibly the town."

Regina scowled. "Fine. Make sure she's properly dealt with though. I need to get _Henry_ settled."

The boy shook his head and mouthed to Emma, "Told you so."

* * *

He was right, his mother was a monster.

"Sorry about that," Sherriff Graham said when she arrived at the police station. It was a sad little building and like everything else in town it seemed a little outdated.

Emma shrugged. "It's not your fault, though I do have a hard time imaging that woman is mayor. You'd think someone would've impeached her by now or something."

"Regina's not that bad if you get to know her. Just a little rough around the edges."

Emma shook her head.

"Yeah, didn't expect you to take that well." He said. "Obviously, I have nothing here to hold you on."

"You know I've been exonerated?" Emma asked.

Graham nodded. "Yeah, years ago. Regina wanted me to look into Henry's parents. I thought there was something fishy about your conviction, I wasn't surprised it had been overturned."

"And yet you didn't tell Regina."

"She was more concerned about someone taking Henry. You weren't going to do that, so I didn't think it was necessary to go into the particulars."

"Well, it would've came in handy today if you would've opened your mouth."

"I doubt it, Ms. Swan, Regina when she's like that, you can't rationalize with her."

"And yet you're together." Emma said.

He shrugged. "It's casual. She's a good friend of mine."

She noticed him slightly grimace after he said that and she raised an eyebrow.

"She's really not that bad." He added. "So Henry ran away to your place."

"Yes, in Boston." She said.

"That must've been awkward."

"You have no idea." Emma said. "I never expected to see him again, and he seemed so upset. He doesn't like Regina does he?"

Graham shrugged. "They're like oil and water. They're working on it though. I mean, that's why she's having him see Archie."

"Archie's the therapist, right?" Emma said. "He did mentioned he was seeing someone, but he said Regina was sending him there so he wouldn't be a 'freak'."

"Oh," Graham said. "I told her she shouldn't call him that. Is that what he thinks?"

Emma nodded. "To be honest, I'm a little concerned about him. He doesn't seem happy. I always thought, that's why I never fought. Well, it was part of the reason why."

The other reason was that she didn't know if she could bare look at Jaime. But now that she saw him—well, she felt a connection to him despite his origin. And she knew she couldn't leave him, not with _that_ woman.

At least not yet.

"Really, Emma, I wouldn't be that concerned. Henry is a great kid. Yeah, he's a little quirky and Regina can be a little harsh but—"

"You can't even stomach to say he's fine." Emma said.

"No," He said. "I can't. But he isn't being abused if that's what your worried about."

"Not physically." Emma said, "Emotionally, though—"

"Emma," Graham said. "You did the right thing, you were a teenager and by the time you were released, Henry was already in Regina's care."

"I know," She said. "He was already placed. But I'm sure that I could've gotten my lawyer to do something. I should've fought harder."

He shook his head. "Really, Regina isn't that bad. You'll see."

"So, can I leave?"

"Yeah, if you want. Though it will probably piss off Regina."

"I don't care about Regina," Emma said. "Do you mind if I ask you something else?"

"Well, I thought I was supposed to be the one doing the questioning but sure. What do you want to know?"

"Does this town need a lawyer?"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Preview: We catch up with Harumple.**


	17. Part 2 Chapter 3: The Dark King

**AN: Guest still here, but I managed to get this one out. Hope you all enjoy. As always I appreciate the support and feedback. I plan on updating _Dark Dynasty_ next, but I hope to get one out for this at the end of this weekend or beginning of next week.**

Chapter 3: The Dark King

 _London, England_

The wizarding world had changed a lot in ten years. The big thing was that Voldemort was dead. And his death had been a big public spectacle in which Harry Potter had literally turned him into dust. It was a bit awe inspiring really. The day had become a national holiday, The King's Day. Much like Halloween was also called The Boy Who Lived Day, since renamed James and Lily Potter day.

Of course, Harry could care less about the holiday other than it allowed him a day off from work. Though, when you were declared king of magical Britain you had no days off.

And he liked being busy. Reshaping the wizarding government had taken a lot of time, especially since he had to play nice with the light and dark alike, but have neither one of them knowing he couldn't stand the other.

At first he was a little opposed to the position. He had to be. The modern world didn't like monarchies, but the ministry was in shambles and to be honest no one wanted to reform what they had with the past couple of asses they had as ministers. He had considered running, but no one wanted to revive the ministry and they all wanted him to rule sans election.

They saw the defeat of Voldemort as some sort of divine event that meant he was meant to rule or whatever.

So there he was, ruling as king. It was a bit weird to say the least considering he had been born the lowest of the low—well, in his original life. He had been by all accounts the village idiot with the wife who abandoned him after he had crippled himself. Of course, that was before he became the Dark One and became the scourge of the Enchanted Forest and then being born the wizarding world's hero who grew up in a glorified broom closet. He guessed that made enough sense the hero-becoming the king, but honestly in a way he still would've preferred being minister.

At least this way, he didn't have to deal with pesky elections and he got to appoint his own underlings.

That was a plus.

He still felt weird though being called his majesty and all that shit. He halfway expected Regina to pop up when he heard that.

"Did you hear what I said about the Reform on Education Act, Harry?" Hermione asked.

She was his key advisor and the only one who didn't refer to his as his majesty.

"Sorry, wasn't paying that much attention." He said. "It is after the day after King's Day."

"And Emma's birthday." She snapped. "I sent the flowers by the way, like every year. And again, I will say that you should write to her or something."

He shrugged. "It won't do any good."

"It's been ten years, Harry." She said, "We know it won't do any good. But you could try or something. I still couldn't believe you let her go."

He couldn't believe he let her go either.

But he had too. He saw how broken she was, and it wasn't like he was going to get anywhere with her as Ford Gold. She wasn't ready for another relationship, let alone with someone years older. And he wasn't sure he'd like to be in a relationship with her, if she didn't know. There was just something wrong about that. Besides, he had to kill Voldemort. He hadn't collected all the soul pieces at that point and he didn't want Emma getting messed up in the magical world especially in the state she was.

But God knows, he regretted his decision.

He knew eventually she would break the curse, it was just a matter of time but it was hard waiting for her to find Storybrooke to tell him that magic was real. As of right now she was in Boston working as an ADA and seemed quite happy. At least that's what she said in the Christmas card she received from her.

He sighed heavily. "She wanted to leave, I couldn't keep her there against her will. You know that."

Hermione nodded. "I remember, believe me."

"Now, tell me about some of those reforms. I hope that they got the muggle studies part right this time. I know that the purebloods are against it, but a computer literacy class should be necessary. So they know what Google is and how to find their way around London without using a 'Point Me' charm and exposing us to the rest of the world."

She shook her head. "This conversation isn't over. I can't stand you being miserable."

"And you're not?" He asked.

"I'm hardly miserable."

"But you're just as single and childless as I am, dearie."

"No, you're not single and you had children. " She said. "You are still technically married. And apparently one of Britain's most eligible bachelors."

"Only because I'm king."

She rolled her eyes. "Sure, Harry. Really, look in the mirror lately? Seriously, I wish you'd do something even if it is to move on."

"Can't very well be a bigamist, dearie."

That was Rumple's excuse for everything, that he was still technically married. It shut up Hermione pretty fast. He supposed he could get his marriage to Emma annulled if he wanted too—he was king after all. But he hadn't. He even still had his wedding band.

Though he didn't wear it, way too many questions.

He had Emma's ring too. He had managed to pilfer it from Bellatrix of all people, who had found it after attacking Emma on the street.

He shook his head at the thought of the crazy witch, who now sent him love letters from her jail cell every month praising how she had destroyed the Dark Lord and. Apparently, Bella hadn't been a rabid Voldemort follower. Just a rabid fan of dark magic. If only she knew he was the Dark One then she'd truly salivate over him.

Turning Voldemort into a pile of ashes with one wave of the hand pretty much did that. Though it was really not difficult, considering he was the Dark One and Voldemort was only a figment of what he once was and a fragment of a pathetic dark lord was a lot easier to kill than a full version of a pathetic dark lord especially for the Dark One.

Hermione shook her head at him, "I'll never get used to this, you know. I know you do a good job and all, but seriously I can't believe they wanted a monarchy of all things."

"Don't knock it, you're a member of the nobility now." He said. "It's better than what they had. Besides, I think it's kind of nice in a nostalgic way that they decided to go back in time. It makes my job a lot easier."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you haven't been the worst that's for sure."

He smirked. "I've seen plenty of horrible royals in my day to know what not to do. "

She nodded her head bemused.

They were still close. She was actually the closest person to him; no one ever called her a mudblood now that was for sure. Not since she was now titled a duchess.

It was odd how nonchalant he was with her past with her these days. Of course, there were some things he still didn't tell her, but her version of light and dark magic had changed quite a bit in the past decade. He guessed it helped that he was the Dark One, and she realized that not all-dark magic equaled Voldemort.

"I still can't believe some of those stories." She said, "Like the king who was willing to buy a baby from you. Well, I still can't get you sold babies."

"It was different in that world," He said. "And they knew what they were getting into."

"I know as much," She said. "I've lived with your back story for ten years, Harry, I'm not judging."

"I know." He said. "George wasn't the worst one though, that would be Regina."

His lip inwardly curled as he thought about his former student, the one who tried to murder him. Well, did murder him in a sense. Though, she didn't know he rose from the ashes like a phoenix. He smirked as he looked at the symbol that was engraved in his throne room a phoenix picking up a snake—basilisk to be precise. It was supposed to represent him killing Voldemort. Though, personally Rumple had no beef with snakes.

Unless their names were Tom, Snape, or Draco.

Or any other death eater that had been responsible for Bae's death.

There were lots.

Most had been killed during the war, but a few survived. Bellatrix was one of them. He had let her live, only because she had pledged loyalty to him at the end of the war and she still had her uses.

Insane, yes, but powerful. And someone he knew wouldn't betray him since her pledge of loyalty involved her heart.

That was the only way they lived, they had to give them their hearts. He didn't trust any of them. Most of them of course didn't take the offer, but Bellatrix had found the mere request to be fascinating.

She was like a more insane version of Cora, Rumple thought. He was glad he had already been through his insane brunette stage. Not that he would ever sleep with Bellatrix she had killed his godfather/son's best friend.

But she was still useful.

"I still can't believe she's out there," Hermione said.

"Who, Regina?" Harry said. "Honestly, I don't think of her often."

"But she killed you, Harry." Hermione said. "Doesn't that concern you?"

"No," He said. "She has no power in this realm."

At least in that self contained prison she lived in. Her magic was cut off as long as the curse was enacted. It didn't mean she could have burst of power, but Storybrooke was a prison of sorts for the woman. A consequence for such dark magic. He knew that one day he'd have to face her, he was going to have to get his hands on that potion, but he couldn't do anything about it right now. He wasn't destined to find Storybrooke.

That much he knew.

Emma had to find it first. He knew the time was coming too. She had just turned twenty-eight. That was the age that he foresaw her coming into town so it would be within the next year or so, at least that's what he told himself. But sometimes prophecies were wrong.

"But she killed you." Hermione said.

"She didn't." He said, "I'm here and you know that. Nothing can kill me."

But the dagger, which he had no idea where it was or if it was even brought over. He figured it probably was since he was keyed to the curse, but he had no idea where it was and in a way it was better that way.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I still don't like the fact she's out there, Harry. That woman sounds dangerous."

"Well, it's partially my fault, dearie." Harry said. "I do feel bad I taught her how to pull out a heart. I didn't think she'd do that to yours truly."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't trust anyone enough to teach them that. I mean, I get why you like to do it, Harry, you are the Dark One. It's not like you had much of a choice. But God—the heart pulling thing is just creepy and gross."

"There's always a choice, Hermione. You know how I became cursed."

"I know," She said. "And it was a pretty noble reason all kidding aside."

"It still involved murder."

While she might've accepted who he was, it still was a little difficult to admit that he had done some horrible things in the past and still did horrible things. She saw as much during the war, especially when they had come back to Boston. He even taught her how to pull out a heart. Unlike Cora and Regina, she hadn't exactly been fascinated by the process, it had been more or less a survival mechanism for if she ever lost a wand.

And she did end up taking a heart—once—and it had been all but too much for her, which was a shame really since save for the heart pulling she really was a better sorceress than Regina.

The one thing about his and Hermione's relationship that had really worked well the past ten years was that they were really good about changing the subject. If something got awkward they could always talk about something seemingly boring. Ever since he got his memories of his old life, he wasn't bored anymore talking about _Hogwarts a History_ or some complex facet of magical theory, or now reforming magical education which both deemed inadequate—and since he was the king, well, the board had to listen to him.

All hail the monarchy.

Besides, the work had him forget about his wreck of a personal life.

"I do like the inclusion of the Computer Literacy classes you're proposing," His best mate said. "But don't you think you should include a keyboard class as well? Purebloods have no typing skills whatsoever."

"Yes, but most muggleborns are glued to their laptops as soon as their halfway cognitively aware it wouldn't be fair—"

His phone started ringing with the ringtone he set for Emma. "I have to take this."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I thought."

He shook his head. "This is important, go over an alternative for muggleborns. Maybe have them attend an introduction to magical culture class or something. I'll be right back."

He went into the other room quickly shifting into Ford Gold form as he answered the form. "Yes, love."

"Gold," Emma said. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, I haven't talked to you since I called to congratulate you about the Boston job. I've heard good things by the way. And remember what I said to call me."

She groaned. "I'm sorry, Ford, it's been awhile. Like you said, years. I got the flowers by the way."

"Oh, did you? I'm glad. I hope they were lovely."

"They were. You know white tulips are my favorite."

"That's not why you're calling though, is it? You usually send a card."

He knew that for a fact. He had the cards from all the previous birthdays he had sent the bouquets to her. He had the Christmas cards too, the graduation announcements—he did attend both ceremonies. He kept his distance though; he knew that was what he wanted even though it killed him. He wanted to hug her and kiss her, tell her how proud of her he was and how wonderful her speech was.

She sighed. "Something came up. I—"

"What is it?" He asked. "Are you in trouble?"

"No, it's not me." She said, "Well, not yet anyways."

"What's going on?" He said.

"I shouldn't have called." She said, "This was a bad idea anyway. I don' t think you can help me."

"Try me," He said. "Remember I am a miracle worker. Whose ass do I need to kick in Boston?"

"I'm actually, uh, not in Boston. I'm in a small town in Maine. One where I think you have an office in actually."

"Storybrooke?" He said as the city's location came into his mind—so she was there. Really there. He could get there now. Somehow she broke the barrier. He had to ask, "What are you doing there?"

"That's sort of what I want to talk with you about." She said, "I don't think it's something we should talk about over the phone. It's a complicated matter. I know you're in London, but I was wondering if there was an associate or someone at the office I could talk to who could—"

"No, you're getting the real thing." He said. "I'm actually in Boston. I can be there in a couple of hours if need be."

"I'd like for this meeting to be discreet," Emma said. "I heard from a little birdie that you haven't been in the town in years."

"Decades, love. It's not my favorite place."

"Yet, you apparently own it."

"Do I?" He said, "I forget how small that place is. But I don't exactly get along with the mayor there."

"Good," Emma said. "That's who I want to talk to you about. I think it might be best if I meet you back in Boston. I need to pick some things up at the brownstone anyway."

"Okay then," He said. "Emma."

"Yes?"

"Watch out for Regina, she's dangerous."

"I know," She said. "I'll meet you at noon."

* * *

Hermione came in the room after she hung up.

"Let me guess that was Emma."

Harry rolled his eyes shifting back to his every day form. "Obviously. She's the only phone contact Ford Gold cares to answer for."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, what did she say?"

"She found the town," He said. "I should've known. She just had her birthday."

"That means you know its location now, right?" Hermione said. "I mean, once the Savior found the location the barrier should break, correct?"

He frowned. "Yeah, I should be able to find it. Hermione, she wants to meet."

"Does she know?" Hermione asked. "I mean, I know you said that the only way she could remember was true love's kiss or that potion but—"

He shook her head. "I think she had a run in with Regina, whatever happened. Well, it wasn't good. Clear my schedule for the evening. Tell the royal subjects that I can't simply be bothered. Or better yet, tell them I decided to go on vacation. I'm a bit over due for one, don't you think?"

She nodded. "I'll work on that alternative proposal for the muggleborns too."

"Perfect," He said before poofing to Boston.

* * *

He had never been to Emma's brownstone, but had seen plenty of pictures of it. She had sent him some when she was looking for places asking his opinion. It was odd how much and how little he had become a part of her life over the past decade. Emails, letters that sort of things were on a fairly regular basis. But actually meeting with her, he hadn't seen her since she graduated from law school.

Which was why a part of him was so stunned by the woman who answered the door. It was his Emma, but a grown up polished version of Emma. She might've not been dressed to go to court, but it showed in the way she carried herself with much more confidence.

"Some things never change," She said when saw him. "You look good, Ford."

He rolled his eyes. "I look older you mean."

She laughed motioning him to come in. He noticed that there were some moving cartons.

"Oh, don't tell me you're moving to that desolate little town." He said.

She sighed heavily. "It's a temporary thing, something came up. And that's sort of why I asked you to come here."

"And to think I thought you missed my dazzling personality," He said.

She shook her head at him. "No, but it is good to see you again. How is London treating you? Hopefully, you're not overwhelmed."

That was an understatement. He was always busy. That tended to happen when you were the ruler of a monarchy. Albeit, he had things more under control than most people.

"Okay," She said. "Obviously, not."

"I'm always busy, love." He said, "It's always ironic when people ask me if I'm _not_ busy."

She shrugged, "How's Hermione?"

"She's good. But you didn't bring me here to talk small talk, did you?"

"I'd rather we have pleasantries first, maybe enjoy a nice lunch." Emma said, "This is going to be a bit of a headache. And, well, I don't know if you can help me much."

"I doubt that," He said. "I have proven to you time after time that I'm a miracle worker."

"Gold—Ford." She said before adding, "I'm getting better, see?"

He shook his head. "At least I didn't need to remind you this time. I prefer to rip the bandage off of things. No need to prolong the inevitable. We're both officers of the court, you and I both know for me to help you you're going to have to reveal all the nitty gritty. I'm guessing this is about Regina?"

"In part," She said. "If we're not doing lunch, I'm getting out the scotch."

"Oh, Emma. Please."

"It's not for you, it's for me." She said, "I need it. I—what I'm going tell you, Ford, it's not easy. I've only told one person about this in the past ten years, and it was only because I was paying her to help me deal with this shit."

He raised an eyebrow. "Let's get you something to drink then."

She nodded as she led him to the living area. "I left a bottle out. Honestly, I don't want to get rid of this place, but its sort of a necessity that I'm in Storybrooke for a bit."

"What about your job?" He asked.

"I resigned." She said. "I mean, I'm licensed in Maine as well as Massachusetts, but I can't very well take any cases while I'm working for the city of Boston, and I'm going to be in Storybrooke for awhile for reasons I'm about to tell for you."

"Do you need a job?" He asked, "I have an office there?"

"How generous of you to ask," She said. "I think I might."

"Then you're hired, consider yourself the managing partner of the Storybrooke branch." He said not even blinking an eye.

"That's very kind of you, but it's not why I asked you to come though." She said as she poured them glasses of the liquor. "Um, you remember how broken I was when you found me."

"I wouldn't say broken," He said even though he knew that was what she was.

"I was broken, Ford." She said. "I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. I was barely functional. Surely, you noticed that."

He sighed heavily. "I did. Why do you think I suggested Dr. Crane's name to you?"

"And you don't know how thankful I am for that," Emma said. "I am so thankful for you. I wouldn't have lived, I don't think much longer in that cell. Especially with Lena Green."

Harry frowned as he thought of Emma's old cellmate who had beaten her and gave her a botched prison tattoo as some initiation for some warped prison gang. He had filed a complaint against the woman and the prison. The woman was already locked up for life, so really all his complaint did was limit her privileges. He wished he would've allowed his rage to take over and crumple her heart to dust. But at the time, Lena Green was the least of their troubles.

"I was just doing my job, love." He said, "Cases like yours appall me."

"And me," Emma said. "You know that's why I wanted to work for the state to make sure that innocent people weren't prosecuted. But there's more to my story than I told you."

He took a sip of scotch as he looked at her, he noticed her hands trembling. "Whenever your ready. You don't have to tell me today if you're not ready."

"I'll never be ready," Emma said. "Remember, I told you I wasn't sure if I killed Ralph."

"You didn't though. Love, you're not a murderer."

She shook her head. "I know that, but I could've killed him. I blocked out a lot, Ford. And when I figured out what Ralph did to me, all I felt was rage. All I wanted to do was take that same knife Diana did and use it on him."

"Love, what are you—"

She took a sip of scotch before crying out. "He raped me. God, I can't believe I said it. He raped me and got me pregnant, and I didn't even know it until I was in jail. I didn't know he touched me; I must have been asleep and didn't realize it. It makes me sick every day. Not knowing that he violated me, until I found out that I was having his baby. I was almost through my first trimester when I found out."

Harry didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that the baby wasn't Ralph Miller's. That he was one hundred percent sure of it, that she had managed to leave that house before he put one finger on her. That he was the one who took her virginity, who gave her their baby. But he couldn't. How could he tell her the truth, when she had no recollection of him? And if he did, she wouldn't believe him. He could tell that she had kept this information for years, and there was obviously a reason. And the baby—why, didn't she tell him about the baby earlier?

"Emma."

She shook her head. "Let me talk, Ford. Please, I don't know—I don't know if I can talk about this again."

"You want to take another sip before you explain things further?" He said trying to be as calm and collected as possible and feeling like an utter failure.

She nodded as he poured her a bit more liquor.

"I had the child. I know, I didn't tell you about him, but I had him. I named him James. Jaime. I—I didn't know what I wanted. A part of me wanted him, but in the end I didn't have a choice and maybe that was better. By the time you came, I didn't want to fight it anymore. He was gone. He had a better home, or at least that's what I convinced myself. Besides, I didn't think you could've gotten him back.

"I could've." He heard himself saying because he would've done anything to get his child back. After losing Bae, after—no, he hadn't lost Jaime.

She shook her head. "It didn't matter back then. I wouldn't have been able to raise him. I made peace with my decision eventually. Dr. Crane helped me too. I did try to look what happened to him later on, but the records were sealed. My hands were tied and I took that as a sign to let go."

She laughed bitterly taking another drink. "I should've fought holder. He ran away from home the other day, and I know why _that_ woman. She's unfit."

Harry looked at her and dreading the knots in his stomach. "What woman?"

"Regina Mills." Emma said, "She adopted Jaime. Or Henry as she calls him. Jaime hates that name though, apparently he likes the name HJ."

"HJ?"

Oh, the irony. He and his son shared the same initials, at least in this world.

"I think he thinks it's easier for me to say because, well, I have no right to call him Jaime. I gave him up."

"He was taken from you," Harry said. "It's a big difference from giving him up. You had no choice."

"But once I was released—"

He shook his head. It wasn't her fault. As much as he wanted to blame this on someone and vindictive part of him did, the more logical and compassionate part of him realized what her state of mind was back then. He didn't blame her. She didn't know that their child was made from love and that they had plans for raising him. "No, love, you were broken. You didn't have anyone."

 _But you have me_ , he wanted to say.

She sighed, "I, I, don't want Regina Mills raising him now though. I know that my chances are pretty much shot, but like you said, you are a miracle worker, Ford. So, will you help me get my son back?"

* * *

 **Chapter 4 Preview: Emma settles in the Beast's Castle. Alas, no there is no Mrs. Potts, no talking candlestick, but there is a nice apple tart from the mayor.**


	18. Part 2 Chapter 4: The Beast's Castle

**AN: My friend has left and the update schedule will be more normal now. I'll be posting this one on a semi regular basis with updates of the other two stories between updates for this one. If you're a fan of _Dark Dynasty_ I posted a chapter last night. I hope to have something for _From Darkness Comes a Savior_ this weekend. As always thanks for the support for this story. Quick explanation because I'm sure I'll be asked this while Harumple doesn't have any memories of his "cursed" life once Emma found Storybrooke he was able to know that he owned certain things in there- like the house. The explanation I have made in my head is that when Regina made the curse she put a protective sphere around Storybrooke anyone who was outside of the town would not be able to access it, recall where it is, or even be able to recall people and places in it. However, after Jaime and especially after Emma entered the bearer it fell apart. Thus, Harumple now knows some basics like where the town is and can do a basic property search. I'll probably go into it more in either a point of view in either his or Regina's POV but I thought I'd put the initial explanation here to avoid confusion. **

Chapter 4: The Beast's Castle

It was odd being with Ford again. Not that things were awkward, there was always something not so awkward about Ford even though you'd think he would be one of the most awkward people on Earth to be around with. Especially for Emma, but as horrible as the circumstances were she was glad she had someone to talk to.

She was surprised that he was in town when she called, it seemed a bit kismet, but maybe that was what she needed—luck. Since she didn't know off of the top of her head how to get Jaime out of Regina Mills' clutches.

The woman was certifiable, Emma thought. It made her hate herself for the decisions she had made years ago. She had barely been able to eat anything since she found out who had taken over raising her son and had hurled everything she had ate. She hadn't felt like this since she had just gotten out of jail.

She hoped she at least she looked composed enough. While not in a suit, she had chosen to wear dark colored skinny jeans with a loose blouse and her hair tied up. She was, after all, packing. And there was no need to dress up. This was Ford, after all. But a part of her wanted to show him how far she came from that lost teenager he discovered in the jail cell.

Ford, however, hadn't said a word about her hair. Not that she expected him too. He wanted to get to why she summoned him and it seemed fast. He didn't even want to do lunch, which Emma had been relying on to try to calm down her nerves.

She finally got him to agree to a glass of scotch. Normally, Emma wasn't that much of a drinker but since Jaime found her that's all she wanted to do. And God knows, she needed alcohol to tell Ford about her past.

Ford seemed to take it in well. He mainly listened, which was what she wanted. Getting out the words were easier said than done.

When she finished she looked at Ford. "Well, do you think you can help me?"

He sighed heavily. "I think I might. I need to do some research though."

"Look," She said. "You don't need to sugarcoat things for me, I know are chances aren't great. There's been a period of years that passed, I never contested the adoption."

"Because you never told me about it," He said matter of fact. "I am surprised a judge willing gave _that_ barracuda a baby though. If anything, I'm sure I can get her declared unfit."

"In Storybrooke?" Emma said, "I was only in that place for less than a day, and I can she runs the place."

"She doesn't own it though." Gold said. "I do at least according to the property records."

"And you left and haven't gone back in decades," Emma said.

He shrugged. "Ownership talks. I will be taking this case though, obviously. Anytime I have the opportunity to ruin Regina's life, I'll take it."

Emma shook her head. "I don't get what that woman's deal is. She's just—"

"Psychotic?" Ford supplied.

"Well, that works." Emma said. "I don't like that acts like that around Jaime—err HJ—or I guess I should call him Henry to be honest. That name does not suit him though, but I don't really feel like uprooting him even more than I'm going to have to."

"Henry seems so old fashioned these days," Ford said. "But who am I to judge, I have probably the worst name ever. But unfortunately, I agree, Regina is no fit to raise a parakeet let alone a child. I'll see what I can do. Do you mind getting a DNA sample from the boy?"

Emma gave him a weird look.

"To prove maternity," Ford explained. "There's the documentation, of course. But it's always better to have scientific proof of these sorts of things."

Emma nodded and looked at the dirty table with the empty glass of Coke that HJ had drank the day before. "Your DNA sample is right there. He had a glass of Coke while he was here. I forgot to pick it up before I drove him home, and as you can see I've been busy packing to care to put it in the dishwasher."

"Excellent," Ford said. "Of course, she'll probably argue that it's not an officially obtained proof of DNA, but this should give us a nice head start. "

Emma nodded. "What angle are you going to pursue on this? I mean, emotionally I think it's pretty obvious she's abusive, but it probably isn't enough to get her declared unfit."

"Really, love, are you going to ruin the surprise?"

"Well, I sort of know what I should be looking for you to help you. I am working for you after all."

"Not on your own case," Ford said. "Only a stupid lawyer works on their own case. You learned that in orientation, I'm sure."

"Ford," She said.

"Love," He said. "If you really want to help, keep pushing Regina's buttons. Moving to Storybrooke is a good start. And becoming a member of The Gold Law Firm will get her going too."

"She really hates you, doesn't she?" Emma asked.

"Yes. As far as she's concerned I'm dead. I mean, I haven't been in the place in decades. And I'm not going to show up until I can make sure she's not going to be able to take Jaime from you."

"And you think that's possible?" Emma asked.

"Oh, it's not only possible, but it is going to happen. In the meantime, we need you to look fit. I just hired you, so that takes care of employment. Do you have a place to stay yet?"

She shook her head and he smiled.

"Let me guess, you have the perfect place."

"Actually, I do." He said, "It's a rather large home that I purchased when I actually planned to live in that desolate spot. It's actually quite roomy. Perfect to raise a child in. Only problem is it's painted an atrocious salmon color. Regina issued a petty zoning code to make it that color, I left before I got around to fighting her for it. It's been empty for years, so I'll be extremely generous when negotiating rent with you."

"Ford." She said. "I don't—you've done too much already."

He shook his head. "This isn't about me being generous, love. I am merely trying to win my case. As much as you'd like to pull Jaime out of that backwards little town, you know that a court will favor you more if he isn't being uprooted as much."

"I could always rent an apartment." She said.

He shook his head. "You need to look comparable to Regina. On paper, she'll probably appear perfect. She lives in a mansion after all."

"Which is why you want me to rent your mansion?" Emma said.

"That and I know all the other properties are pretty much crap in that town." He said. "Consider house sitting part of your payment for me."

She nodded before she added. "There's one more thing. I don't know if it's going to help or not help my case. But Henry gave me this disturbing book."

"Disturbing?"

Not knowing exactly how to tell Ford about _Once Upon a Time_. Honestly, Emma didn't know how to explain the stupid book to herself. After seeing Regina and a few more residents in that town, she did notice an eerie similarity in appearance to the drawings in said book, and she wouldn't put it past Regina to play a trick on Jaime to get him to mind her.

She sighed. "Jaime brought this book with him. For a minute there, I was worried that he thought it was real."

"Well, he is a child. Children do have imaginations, Emma."

"I know that," She said. "I just, these were fairytales and he thought Regina was the Evil Queen."

"That's not that far off from reality, love." Ford said.

He had a point there.

"Yes, but fairytale characters. And he mentioned something about magic. Of course, I told him that neither was real."

"Naturally. Did you also have to break him the truth about Santa and the Easter Bunny?"

"Ford."

"Sorry," He said. "I get why it's concerning. But I don't see why this has to do with the custody case?"

"Because I think he might be right when he suspects that Regina is gas lighting him."

* * *

Taking care of the house would be a chore; Emma thought when she arrived at Ford's house a day later to unpack her stuff after she had made for the two-hour trip to Storybrooke.

It amazed her, how little stuff she had accumulated in ten years. Looking at the mansion that Gold wanted her to rent/house sit, she bet she could fit all her belongings into one room.

She had a hard time believing that the practical lawyer thought this place was a useful purchase. Then again, she guessed he could've inherited it.

"Emma?"

She turned to see Jaime walking towards her.

"Hey, kid." She said with a small smile wondering what he was doing outside in mid morning on a Tuesday. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

The boy shrugged. "Food poisoning. I'm feeling better now though."

"Really?" Emma said.

"I needed a day off." The kid said not even bothering to lie. "And Regina did cook last night. She made apple turnovers again. I always get sick when she makes those."

"You might be allergic to them like I am," Emma said.

Jaime shrugged. "Maybe. I know I'm allergic to strawberries. I have to carry a pin around with me because of that. I don't have breathing issues when I eat apples though, I just get itchy and my stomach usually hurts. She loves them though, and always makes me eat them. So, I get lots of unintentional holidays."

Emma shook her head as Jaime noticed the moving truck. "You're moving into there?"

"Yeah," She said. "I got a good deal on the place. I heard it's been empty for years."

"It's owned by Mr. Gold," Henry said. "I never seen the guy, but he owns everything. Save for Regina's house. I think that place used to be his."

Emma nodded.

"How'd you get the place?" The boy asked.

"I got a job at The Gold Law Firm and I mentioned I was looking for a place." Emma said with a shrug.

"The Gold Law Firm? Right, you're a lawyer. I thought that place had been closed for years."

"I made some inquiries." Emma said. "They also have a branch in Boston and I know some contacts. I'll be managing the Storybrooke location."

"So you are staying then?" Jaime asked.

"For a bit."

Jaime eyed her. "You didn't like her, did you? You think I might be right about this book thing?"

"HJ, the book isn't real." Emma said, "I thought we've been through this."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not crazy, Emma. You think Regina's gas lighting me with the thing.

She sighed heavily. "I really don't know, HJ."

"Jaime," He said. "I know that's what you really want to call me."

It was but she shook her head. "HJ will do for now. I did look at the book again, and I showed it to one of my friends. He—he wanted to take a closer look at it. To see if he could find anything about its origins."

HJ rolled his eyes. "I think it's origins are pretty obvious, Emma. I'll give you a hint her name starts with the letter R and she could become a bearded lady if her career for mayor ever went sour."

Emma had to control herself from chuckling a bit, but also found herself flummoxed at how little respect Jaime seemed to have for his mother. Then again, Regina hadn't exactly been nice or even seemed that worried about Jaime when she returned him to her. Instead, she acted like Emma had stolen him and was more intent about ruining her life.

"That may be the case, but I am interested in seeing what he has to come up with." Emma said. "You mind giving me a hand with some of these boxes?"

Henry nodded. "So, you're really moving in?"

She shrugged. "Like I told you, I have a job here. It was an offer I couldn't refuse."

She managed to unload the car and trailer within an hour or so with Jaime's help.

She could tell why Ford never stayed in this place, there was just something innately lonely about the mansion. It didn't remind her of her friend at all. It was much too cluttered for one thing. Although, there were some suits from a couple of decades ago that were laying around that she could've seen Ford in.

Jaime whistled. "And I thought Regina's place was depressing."

"He hasn't lived here in decades." Emma said defending her friend. "I'm supposed to update the place like I want."

"I'd paint the outside," Jaime said. "Seriously, pink."

"It's salmon." Emma corrected. "And if you want to complain, complain to your mother. She made some stupid zoning decision where it had to be painted this atrocious color."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Jaime said. "Hey, do you want to go to Granny's—that the diner we went to the other day for brunch. I really want a burger."

"You're supposed to be sick." Emma said, "I think it would totally ruin your act."

The kid shrugged. "They won't care. They never really do."

"How often do you miss school, Jaime?" Emma asked not even realizing she called the boy his birth name.

The boy shook his head. "It really doesn't matter, Emma."

"It sort of does," She said knowing that a court would be very interested in how often Jaime went to school.

The boy shrugged. "I'm not getting that much of a quality education at Storybrooke Day School if that's what you're worried about."

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. "You need to go to school, HJ."

"I prefer it when you call me Jaime." The boy said. "Honestly, HJ doesn't sound right. At least from you."

"I'm not going to change the subject." Emma said. "I'll eat lunch with you, but then you need to go to school."

The boy sighed, "But I was going to help you unpack."

"Get your bag," Emma said.

"Emma," He said. "Please."

She shook her head. "I am not going to aid you in ditching school. I do not want to end up in a Storybrooke jail cell."

And she wanted to make sure she looked like she was the responsible parent, which was why after eating burgers with HJ she made a point of taking him back to the school.

"Henry," A short dark headed woman said. "I thought you were out sick for the day?"

There was something familiar about the woman. It took Emma a moment to noticed that she looked a lot like the Snow White drawings in the book except, of course, the woman's hair was way shorter and she was even more modestly dressed than the fairytale princess.

"I think tales of his illness were exaggerated," Emma said smiling at her. "I'm Emma Swan, HJ's birthmother."

"HJ?" She said.

"Remember, I asked you to start calling me that in class yesterday." The boy said.

"That's right," The teacher said. "You can go put your things away. I'd like to have a quick words with Emma if that's okay."

The boy nodded and left.

"I suspected Henry—err, HJ—was playing hooky for years." The woman said. "But I couldn't prove it. Thanks for bringing him in."

"To be fair, I do think he might've had a reaction to his dinner last night," Emma said. "But he seemed perfectly healthy when he asked to help me unload my things."

"Things?" Mary Margret said. "I thought you lived in Boston. At least that's what Mayor Mills said when I called to check up on HJ."

"I had a job offer that I couldn't' refuse." Emma said, "So I decided to relocate."

"Ah," Mary Margret said. "What do you do again?"

"I'm an attorney," Emma said. "I'm managing The Gold Law Firm."

At this Mary Margret's eyes went large. "Mr. Gold. I haven't heard from the man in years. I know there was an office, but—"

Emma practiced the rehearsed speech she and Ford went through last night. "The firm is fairly known outside of Storybrooke. I made inquires about the legal community here the other day, and I had an associate who recommended me. I think they wanted to make sure that someone was managing the original location."

"I'm sure," Mary Margret said. "I'm glad you're here for HJ, Ms. Swan."

"Emma," Emma said. "You can call me, Emma."

"We should do coffee sometime," The perky teacher said. "I know how it is to be new in town and I'm sure you'd like to know more about HJ."

"That sounds nice." Emma said.

* * *

If only everyone was pleasant as Mary Margret. Most people hadn't said anything just stared at her. Especially when she went into law firm's building.

 _Gold had been pretty up front with her. "It's going to be a mess, Emma. I haven't been in the place in years. And I don't think we have any staff in that location. You might have to completely gut the place."_

Completely gut the place was right. The computer he had in there looked like it had came out when PC's were relatively a new thing. Emma doubted it still worked, and if it did, she really doubted it could get Internet, which was necessary for her to access Westlaw and/or LexisNexis.

The law library at the office while well stocked with digests, seemed to have been last updated twenty-eight years ago given the date on the tomes. Odd, there was no way Ford could be practicing law that long. At his oldest Ford was probably about fifty, that would've meant he would've had to start practicing at twenty-two. And even though Ford was a legal mastermind, Emma doubted that he could've gotten licensed that early in life.

She shrugged though, not knowing the particulars. It seemed like Storybrooke had merely been a launch pad for Ford's career. Perhaps, he grew up here. Besides, the digests might've been a gift—perhaps when he first entered law school?

She was being way too speculative, she thought as she made notes of all the necessary updates that were needed in the place.

She sighed heavily as she heard the door opening. "We're not open." She called.

"Emma?"

It was Graham.

"Graham," She said. "I mean, Sherriff Humbert."

"Graham will do." He said, "Someone called to report trespassing. I'm assuming you're not."

"No," She said. "I'm the new managing attorney of this office."

"It's dusty in here," The sheriff said as he walked towards the back of the office was.

"And outdated." Emma said, "He didn't tell me it was going to be this bad."

Graham nodded. "I can't even remember the time anyone was in here. I barely even remember Mr. Gold to be honest."

Emma nodded. "There are several locations of the place throughout the country."

"I imagine," He said. "Though, I guess it helps to know the firms' owner."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Remember, I investigated you." He said, "I knew a few things. Like that your lawyer's name was Ford Gold. I did put two and two together."

"Did you tell Regina?" She asked.

"I really don't see the point," He said. "Ford is out of her life. I didn't even think it was the same Ford Gold."

"Really," Emma said. "So, you were going to tell her if it was that Ford Gold? I don't see how that's any of her business."

"You're right," Graham said. "It really isn't any of her business. I actually feel sorry for Ford Gold if you want to know the truth."

"Do you?" Emma said.

Graham nodded. "Before he left town there was some drama going on with his wife. Things ended very sadly."

"Are you talking about Hermione?" Emma said. "I didn't think they were married."

"Hermione?" Graham said like there was something about that name that confused him. "That name sounds familiar."

"She's Ford's assistant." Emma said, "I didn't think they were married."

"No," Graham said. "His wife's name wasn't Hermione. Her name was Lacey. Lacey Gold. She passed away years ago. It was a horrible accident. Moe French, her father, was behind the wheel allegedly drunk. The girl didn't stand a chance."

"That's awful," Emma said. "I…Ford, never told me."

Maybe that had been why he had been so unwilling to move on with Hermione. She remembered catching him kissing his assistant and later coming out of her room the night of that gala, it had been her push to move on. She had been so happy for him, though oddly he never talked about Hermione now. Only when she brought her up.

"It's a pretty painful subject around here," Graham said. "Regina I remembered help Moe from being charged with manslaughter. Obviously, Gold didn't take it lightly."

"Obviously," Emma said. "Moe was drunk. He should've been charged."

"Allegedly drunk," Graham said. "Needless to say, I have to commend Gold for taking the high road and leaving town. Really didn't think the man would do that."

Emma just shook her head.

* * *

While she was unpacking she found a photo of the dead Mrs. Gold and Ford on their wedding day. She was a pretty little thing, dark haired with bright blue eyes. Oddly enough, Gold looked pretty much the same as he did today. He might've looked a little younger and carefree, but not enough where Emma could really tell that much difference.

She shook her head at all of this, as she started dialing Gold's digits to discuss the improvements needed to the office when there was a knock on her door.

It was Regina. She looked a little less haggard than the other day. She guessed not running around looking for HJ helped matters. Like on Sunday, she was dressed in yet another business suit. The mustache though was mostly gone, but there were few dark strands of dark hair that she missed.

She almost slammed the door shut as soon as she opened it, but rather she put on her professional lawyer face. She had to play a part, she told herself. For HJ. "Mayor Mills, how may I help you?"

"Yes," Regina said bluntly, "I thought we might have a little chat. And I came to apologize. It seems I was wrong the other day, apparently."

"Obviously," Emma said.

"You have to understand. You were in jail. You were supposed to stay there the rest of your life. I didn't think that you'd ever come back here and intrude on our lives "

"I'm hardly being obstructive."

"Then why are you still in Storybrooke? And for that matter why are you in _this_ house of all places."

"I got a new job. My new employment required me to having housing this is what they offered." Emma stated.

"This is Rumford Gold's house.

Rumford? No wonder he went by Ford.

"Yes," Emma said. "I work for The Gold Law Firm. I'm now managing their Storybrooke branch."

"That is ludicrous." She said. "Rumford hasn't been in Storybrooke for years. He's as good as dead."

"Maybe, but his firm wanted to revitalize the office." Emma said. "You know there's branches in Boston."

A weird look came over Regina's face as if she thought of something. "Oh. So one of your Boston friends got the position for you."

"Yes," Emma said.

"I don't mean to sound harsh, Ms. Swan, but Storybrooke really doesn't need any lawyers. We pride ourselves on working things out on our own. I know that something so wholesome probably doesn't make sense to a city dweller like you, but that's life in a small town. I just don't think it would really suit you."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So, what you mean is I'm not welcomed."

"I never actually said that." The woman said.

"You all but implied it," Emma said. "Why did you really come here, Regina?"

"I got a call from the school," Regina said. "To put it bluntly, I don't want you being around Henry. You have no rights."

"I was just returning him to school, I thought—"

"I don't care what you thought, you aren't his mother. You gave up those rights a long time ago. As far as I'm concerned, you're an egg donor and a glorified incubator. If I see the two of you communicating, I will call the police. Do you understand?"

"Do you have a restraining order?" Emma asked.

Regina glared at her, "I'll get one if I have to. I have a funny feeling the court's will grant me one. They tend to not like murderers, Ms. Swan."

"Oh, please. We've already established that I've been exonerated." Emma said rolling her eyes before coughing. She smelt something coming off of the woman that reeked. "What is that smell?"

Regina smirked, "I made you a tart. Apple. It's a welcome gift. I do it for every new resident it was the pretense for coming over here."

"I think you confused welcoming and harassment," Emma said feeling her throat starting to close from the mere smell of that thing.

"Of course not." Regina said, "We're just having an understanding. Now you stay away from Henry, do you understand?"

"You can stuff that tart up your ass." Emma said before slamming the door shut in Regina's face as she gasped for air.

There was banging for a few minutes, but eventually Regina got the picture and left her alone for now. And without the smell of apples, Emma could finally breathe normally again. She shook her head as she got out her phone, dialing Ford's number.

He picked up after the first ring.

"Regina's the one who made the tainted tarts, isn't she?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't eat anything she made. I'm taking it you had another encounter."

"You could say that." Emma said. "She's threatening me with a restraining order if I spend time with Jaime."

"Of course she is," He said. "Don't worry, we'll be ready. I already have a few theories I'm working on. I hate to ask this, but do you remember much of your time in England?"

"I told you it's all a blur." Emma said. "Most of it's just a haze. I remember visiting Big Ben, the London Eye and all the touristy sort things. But really, I know that's not worth three months of memories. Why?"

"Just checking," He said. "I need to account for all of your time. Regina is going to be digging, you know."

"There's something else to it, Ford. Isn't there?"

"Not over the phone, love." He said.

"Ford," She said.

He sighed heavily, "I need to meet with you anyway in Boston later this week to discuss the Storybrooke office and the budget for renovations. By then, I should have something concrete. "

"I don't like him in the care of that woman," Emma said. "She doesn't watch him. He had food poisoning last night, and rather than taking him to the doctor she left him at home alone. And the way he acted it seemed like he was allergic to her rancid tarts."

"Is he okay?" Ford asked sounding concerned.

"Jaime is fine." She said, "I think whatever it was in his system got out last night. By the time I saw him, he was fit to go to school. Was having a Me Day of sorts."

Ford laughed.

"It's not funny," Emma said.

"I know," He said. "He's ten. He shouldn't have been left alone period."

Emma nodded.

"Ford,"

"Yeah."

"I found out why you left town today. I am so sorry about the accident. I wish I would've known."

"Accident?"

"You know with your wife." She said.

"Wife." He said, "You know about my wife?"

There was something odd about the way he said that. Emma continued, "Yes. I saw a picture at the house. Her name was Lacey, right? I'm sorry that Regina kept you from getting justice."

"Oh." He said. "I—thank you, Emma."

He somehow sounded disappointed. She didn't know any other way to describe it. She was probably misinterpreting it. "I wish I would've known, I would've never pushed you to be with Hermione."

"I never was with Hermione," He said. "I told you I was never interested in her."

"But I thought—"

"You thought wrong, Emma." He said, "I haven't gotten over my wife yet, and I don't know if I ever will."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Preview: Regina takes Jaime to visit a bug.**


	19. Part 2 Chapter 5: Regina's Not So

**AN: Surprisingly, I finished this one today-pats self on the back. I probably won' t have another one of these ready until the weekend at the earliest. But hey, double update. Thanks to everyone who supported the last story and everyone who has supported this story.**

Chapter 5: Regina's Not So Happily Ever After

Regina Mills frowned as she sat at her office taking a sip of some hard cider she had stashed in of the secret compartments of her desk. She was still upset about the other day and Henry's birth mother showing up.

Of course, the little ingrate had to run away when he saw the adoption papers. Because apparently, she wasn't a good enough mother.

They got into a bit of a fight about it, after she had Emma sent back to jail and neither of them were talking.

Regina didn't get it. She tried. She really did. While she knew she might not be the most nurturing mother, Henry should still show some loyalty to her or something. However, it didn't seem to matter to the boy that it was her who had changed those diapers all those years ago.

It was all: you're not my real mom.

She had heard that incessantly since he came home and she had enough. She guessed she should just be glad that she had Graham haul that woman's ass to jail.

Really, like she'd believe that the woman was exonerated.

She had never heard of such a thing.

Then again, this was another world than what she was used too.

Even though Regina had practically created her own happily ending, there were a lot of things about this world that bothered her. There was just a lack of excitement with no magic, no royal balls, and God knows running a kingdom was a lot more boring here. Of course, Storybrooke had pretty much been in a semi-frozen state since she cursed the town. The only one who aged was Henry and while it appeared time passed it really didn't.

She had done well as a sorceress, she told herself. She was the best sorceress in the world. No one could beat her. Not her mother or Rumple, both who she killed. Not even her sister.

Regina's lip curled at the thought of Zelena. The witch had tried to derail her plans right before the curse was cast. She was planning on ruining all of Regina's hard work. She didn't know why she reared her head then—she said something about Regina being weak without Rumple.

Like, Regina needed Rumple. Killing that imp had been the best decision she made. Without the Dark One present, she controlled and ran the town. And yes, it seemed like the imp still owned the town because the curse had not factored in his death-but it wasn't like that money was going anywhere. Regina was still the richest woman in town and the rest were penniless.

As for Zelena, Regina laughed at her sister's fate. She would never hurt Regina again. Not that she even knew who Regina was these days. She should just be glad that she shared DNA with Regina in case she ever needed a kidney or something—like that was going to happen, but you never could be too careful. Besides, when neutralized it was much better to let her sister suffer than kill her. She was family after all.

Not that that had much meaning these days Regina thought, as she took a sip of her cider. Henry had been refusing to talk to her after she had Graham take Emma away. In fact, the only thing he told her was that she needed to shave.

Regina could've ringed his neck for saying that, even though she knew it was true, but instead she just settled on making her favorite dessert which she knew he hated: apple turnovers.

It wasn't quite as good as her tart, a little less showy, but it was decent comfort food and it always seemed to give Henry a bit of a bellyache.

She wasn't cruel. It wasn't like he went into shock when he ate the things like he did with strawberries. Regina remembered how freaked out she had been when he had accidently ate one at school and blew up like a balloon. That was before things had gotten so weird between them.

When they still at least pretended they cared.

A part of her, hated herself for disliking her own child so much. How could she be that way? Yes, she was evil, but Henry was supposed to be her child. But he wasn't easy to love. In fact, some days Regina hated him.

And that feeling of hate had been coming up more and more lately.

She knew that she had made a complete fool of herself at that diner with that woman. She shouldn't have lost her temper, but she couldn't control herself. That woman was a felon and had her son.

Of course, Emma Swan didn't look like a felon. And on that day, she probably was more put together than Regina. She was also a lot more calm and collected that Regina, actually having the audacity to threaten her with a lawsuit.

She took another sip of cider as there was a knock on her door.

She tried to remember if she had any appointments that regularly came by on Thursday. She couldn't recall, inwardly grumbling how things have lost their routine nature lately.

"Regina," A voice called from the other side of the door.

Graham.

Maybe he wanted to make up for their lackluster date. God knows, Regina needed that itch scratched even more than ever.

And this time there would be no beard burn since she had thoroughly waxed her upper lip.

She smirked as she checked her reflection in the mirror and smirked. "Come in."

He smiled at her. "You look well."

"Thank you," She said. "I'm surprised you came by the office."

"I thought we should talk." He said, "About what happened the other day at the diner. I haven't talked to you since then."

"I've been busy," She said. "And I imagine you have too, with your new prisoner."

"New prisoner?" He said.

"Yes," She said. "Or have you transferred her back to the jail cell that she escaped form already."

"Oh, right. You mean, Emma. She wasn't lying, Regina, she was exonerated. I called the jail myself. Seems she was framed for murder. She is actually an ADA in Boston."

"A what?"

"Assistant district attorney." He said. "She's done quite well for herself, and she's concerned about Henry."

Regina laughed. "She has no business being concerned about Henry. Not after she dumped him."

"I don't think she really had a choice in the matter, Regina." Graham said. "She does understand that you're his custodial parent though."

"It didn't look like that to me," Regina snapped. "Can't you arrest her for kidnapping or something?"

"She called the office and informed me that he was in her care and she was returning him to you. I really don't think that's kidnapping." Graham said. "Regina, I don't think you need to worry about her replacing you if that's what you're worried about. She is concerned about Henry though, and I can sort of see why with what happened at the diner."

"I was upset. How would you feel if you woke up and your little boy was gone?"

Really she wanted to ask was how would you feel if your brat outsmarted you by disappearing in the middle of the night. God, Regina hated being made a fool. She was furious at Henry and had been doing everything in her power to make sure he regretted his little escapade.

She hoped his stomach got a good once over last night.

"I know, Regina." Graham said. "But you have to realize Emma was a little alarmed."

"Emma? Really?"

"She's not that bad." Graham said. "You two would probably get along actually."

"I doubt that," Regina said rolling her eyes. "So, you failed at locking her up then?"

"I told you."

"Yeah, she was exonerated. Whatever. Then where is she? Please, tell me she left to go back to Boston."

"She didn't tell me her plans," Graham said. "Though she did ask if there were any legal positions in town."

"Please, tell me you told her that are town doesn't need a lawyer. I don't want her around Henry, Graham. It's just too confusing. Did you know he's insisting that I call him 'HJ' now? And that's after one meeting."

"Kids go through phases," Graham said with a shrug. "I remember hating my name when I was little because someone called me Graham Cracker."

Regina shook her head. "It's not just a phase. I already called a meeting with Archie. I just—I don't know what I'm going to do. Henry's already been such a difficult child, and I can only imagine it getting much worse if Ms. Swan comes back to town."

Graham sighed. "She seemed pretty adamant about coming back here, if it's any consolation I think she's worried about Henry too."

"Then maybe I can talk some sense into her." Regina said. "He's doing fine here, he doesn't need anymore complications. Besides, where is she going to find work anyway? We already have a prosecutor."

She didn't mention that the only private law firm in town was The Gold Firm—another relic of the cursed life she had set up for Rumple. Sure, Sidney might've had the credentials to be a lawyer too, but he didn't actively practiced unless Regina needed someone to procure a child for her.

"Yes, I did tell her the work opportunities would be limited. But who knows, she told me she was going to look into it."

Regina just shook her head. "Well, I hope she's unsuccessful. Now, sheriff, can I offer you a glass of cider?"

"Um, it's not Saturday, Regina." He said getting the very obvious innuendo.

"I thought I'd be spontaneous." She said with a smile as she reached towards him and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Regina," Graham said. "I'm on duty."

"I know," She said. "You're supposed to serve the city. _My_ city. Which means you're going to—"

Damn it, her phone started ringing.

She groaned picking it up. "This better be good."

"Regina this is Mary Margret," The woman said on the other end of the line.

Hearing, her stepdaughter's voice definitely ended any mood there was in the room. "What do you want?" She snapped.

Graham raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted you to know that Henry's back at school. His—Ms. Swan found him running around town. I thought you called him in sick?"

"He claimed his stomach was still hurting this morning."

"Well, I can assure you that he's perfectly fine now." Mary Margret said. "You really should have someone watching him though when you're at work. He's ten, God knows what could've happened to him if Ms. Swan hadn't found him."

"Ms. Swan has no rights to him," She said. "She should be in jail right now. She's a felon."

"Exonerated felon." Graham said before receiving his glare of the day and promptly shutting up.

"I thought she was an attorney, she said she just relocated." Mary Margret said on the other end of the phone. "I didn't know, God I'm having coffee with her in a few days."

"Yeah," Regina snapped. "I want it made very clear that Ms. Swan is not to have access to Henry. And if I was you, I'd limit my contact with her."

"I'll see what I can do Mayor Mills."

"And Mary Margret has Henry returned that rancid book yet?"

"Um, I don't recall. I thought he said he couldn't find it the other night."

Neither could Regina, which made her wonder just where the book was. Good thing, she had a pretty good idea.

* * *

Relocated.

She soon found out where Emma Swan's new job was via Graham when it was reported that there seemed to be trespass at The Gold Law Firm and he had to leave before they could do anything again.

The Gold Law Firm.

That place had never been opened, as far as Regina was concerned.

She knew it's supposed Storbrooke history though. While she hadn't bothered writing out the Dark One's history the curse had explained his presence being absent from the town. He had married his one true love—gag her—and she had died at the hands of Moe French, much like the version that she had Rumple believing in the Enchanted Forest. Like there, Regina had helped Moe escape charges and Gold left in a rage not to be seen since.

Not that any of that was true. Except that she and Moe did work together to incarcerate his daughter, who had currently been locked up in the basement of Storybrooke General for years.

That's where most of Regina's prisoners went, save for Zelena who had to be contained in a much more creative way.

She had no idea how Emma Swan was able to get a job at the abandoned firm, which was one of the reasons she decided to show up at the how—again Rumple's house of all things—with an apple tart.

It made sense that she'd rent the home though since it was one of the only empty properties in the town.

Regina frowned as she looked at the ostentatious building. The color was really hideous. It was served to be an embarrassment to Rumple, but he wasn't there to live in shame. Besides the color, the manor was rather stately. It was on the same side of town that her home was on. Although, there was enough distance where they weren't exactly next-door neighbors—thank God. Even though dead, she didn't want anything to do with Rumple and now Emma Swan.

Which she guessed made her Welcome to Storybrooke tart a little ironic.

Ms. Swan wanted nothing to do with her and quickly saw that is was an act. It probably didn't help that Regina soon found herself barking at the woman again. Something about her infuriated her and she didn't know what.

She couldn't believe that the woman had the gall to laugh in her face when she threatened to throw her in jail if she saw Henry again. She could totally do that, she knew. But Emma mentioned something about having to get a restraining order which made Regina see red.

Then, to top off the entire mess, Emma told her to stick her tart up her ass and slammed the door in front of her face.

No one had ever done that before to Regina. Especially since she had created the curse. This would just not do.

She tried knocking again for a while, but to her annoyance Emma didn't open the door. Instead, she ignored her.

Needless to say, she sort of took it out on Henry that night who was due for a therapy session.

"Your teacher called me today, seems you weren't as sick as you claimed." She said when she plopped down dinner onto the table.

They had to eat dinner early that night, because of that appointment. Regina hated eating early. Only peasants ate early since they had to wake up and do chores. Queens were supposed to eat late at banquets not frozen lasagna. This had made her dark mood even worse.

Henry shrugged. "I was feeling better. And I decided to take a walk. It doesn't mean I was lying. Those turnovers gave me the shits."

"I should wash your mouth out with soap for saying shits." Regina said. "And I'm pretty sure you are lying to me. You want me to look like a fool."

"I wouldn't have to do anything to do that." Henry said rolling his eyes.

"We're going to have a lot to talk about with Dr. Hooper tonight." She snapped, "Your behavior this week has been atrocious. Mary Margret says you still haven't returned that book."

"I can't find it," Henry said. "Must have misplaced it."

"Or given it to someone," Regina said. "Did you give the book to Emma, Henry?"

"I don't get why you're so obsessed over it." He said, "They're just fairytales like you said."

"You said the book was freakish," Regina said. "That the drawings looked like people you know that I'm the Evil Queen."

Henry rolled his eyes. "I'm not crazy, Regina. If that's what you're trying to imply. I really don't think the book's real."

"It's not." She said. "But I don't like the fact you're not returning it to me, I don't think you simply lost it."

"It's probably in the Uber I took to Boston." Henry snapped. "But believe what you want, Regina."

"Its mom."

"What?"

"I want you to call me mom." She snapped, "Do you understand me, Henry?"

"Whatever," The boy said as he dug into his lasagna.

"I mean it Henry, I am your mother. You're not to be around Emma either. She's dangerous."

He laughed, "Emma dangerous. Seriously? I mean, I saw some kick boxing tapes in her apartment, but I doubt she'd hurt me."

"Henry," Regina snapped.

He rolled his eyes and didn't answer her.

Typical.

"I wish you wouldn't be so disagreeable." She said, "Finish up and then you can have dessert. It's apple tart."

"I don't think so, I had enough stomach aches to last for the week." The boy said.

"You're eating it." Regina snapped. "You were well enough to go to school today, so I think you can have some tart."

* * *

Archie Hooper's office was a bit pathetic. As for as modern psychiatrist office's go, it was more than a little outdated complete with editions of _Ranger Rick Magazine_ from the 1980's. Then again, most things in Storybrooke were save for Regina's.

She had been sending Henry here since he was six. That was when the problems with the boy had really begun to surface. They had gotten into a big fight then, Regina couldn't remember what it was over—God knows, they got into so many fights and Regina ended up locking the boy in a room for the weekend without meals. When she let him out the boy refused to talk to her and then she ended up tripping over the stairs and twisted her ankle.

She remembered thinking the event was odd, she usually never tripped. She had always been graceful; you had to when you were a queen and if there was one thing Cora taught Regina it was to be a queen. She would've almost thought someone pushed her, but there Henry was at the bottom of the stairs looking at her with a smirk on his face like he was glad she had hurt herself.

She remembered yelling at him to get that freakish grin off of his face and help her to the sofa.

He ran off.

She was later told that the boy was traumatized, but she still could remember that look on his face. Like he was happy she hurt herself. There was something wrong with that, and she thought Hooper might be able to help. Or at least get the boy on some meds to make him less annoying.

The bug was stringent about trying to avoid medicating children though. Instead, he thought talk therapy would be beneficial and told Regina that it would probably be wise not to lock Henry up in small spaces at such a young age.

" _He had a panic attack," Hooper said. "He got scared. I honestly think he was traumatized especially after your fall."_

" _He smirked." Regina said. "It was creepy. His birth mother, she is a murderer, I'm worried that rubbed off on him."_

" _Regina, he's a little boy. I don't know what your fight was about, but locking him up for long periods of time without food and water probably wasn't the smartest idea."_

" _I was punishing him. Showing him that there are consequences for his actions. What do you suggest, that I hit him?"_

 _"Talk to him," Archie said. "And if you do find it necessary for him to be sent in his room, give him adequate breaks. Henry's a bit claustrophobic."_

" _But I can't talk to him." Regina said._

She shook her head, she had spent the past four years in this office trying to get through to Henry. Archie was still adamant about no drugs, and it seemed like they still hadn't made progress.

"He ran away last week." Regina hissed when Hooper appeared with that stupid dog of his—Bongo or Congo. Honestly, Regina could care less about the name. She hated all animals, save for horses. It was one of the reasons she tolerated Cruella better than most people since they both had a mutual hatred for furry things.

Archie nodded, "So, we have a lot to talk about then. Maybe we should do a group session?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I just want you to prescribe drugs, I've been asking you to do that for years. It's gotten worse. He went across state lines to be with a murderer."

"Emma didn't kill anyone, genius." Henry said. "How many times do you have to be told she's been exonerated."

"You see that, he's back talking me right now." Regina said. "I know you said that talk therapy was the best course of action, but it's clearly not working."

Hooper sighed. "Regina, clearly Henry is upset."

"No shit Sherlock," She hissed.

"Please," He said. "Calm down. Clearly, you're upset."

"I'm upset because you're not doing your fucking job." Regina snapped.

Hooper rolled his eyes. Her outbursts were commonplace in their sessions. He would tell her to clam down. She'd ignore him, and eventually somehow he would manage to convince her to give talk therapy some more time. She was done with time though and she told him as much.

"This behavior isn't right? God, knows what could've happened to Henry if he stayed in that monster's care."

"Emma is not the monster you are," Henry snapped glaring at her with eyes.

Oh, how she hated those eyes. He most of gotten them from his father, she thought because Ms. Swan's eyes while green weren't that bizarre mixture of goldish green that Harry had.

"I am hardly a monster, Henry." Regina snapped, "Might I remind you that she dumped you. She didn't want you and threw you away like you were trash."

"Regina!" Archie snapped. "I think—I think it might be wise if Henry and I have some time alone to talk."

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina said.

"I do want to talk to Archie away from you." Henry said taking the beat Regina bait that the bug gave him.

She glared at Archie. "I want a prescription for him today. I'm done with this. If you don't give me what I want, I'll get your license removed, bug."

Archie could only stare at her as Regina got up and went into the waiting room and sighed heavily.

She didn't understand why she always had to be the bad guy. Why it was perfectly okay for Henry to mouth off at her and just be called acting up? Didn't she have any feelings? Apparently, not.

"Regina," Archie said a few minutes later. "A word. Henry you can wait here."

Henry was with him with a very smug look on his face. Regina glared at hm. He might've thought he got his way this time, but one way or another she was going to win this round.

She frowned as she walked into Archie's office. "Where's my prescription?"

"I don't think Henry needs anything." Archie said.

"I told you—"

"I am prescribing you something though," Archie said. "You're obviously under a lot of stress right now, Regina."

"I'm perfectly capable of handling things." Regina snapped.

"Be that as it may, I think you could do with something to help relax you. I know that having Henry's biological mother come into town can't be easy. Let alone, Henry running away."

"He needs to be prescribed something," Regina snapped. "It's gotten worse."

"I think the therapy sessions are fine for now. And I know as much as you hate it, it might be good for him to get to know Emma."

"I don't think so." Regina said. "The woman is a felon."

"She was exonerated." Archie said. "From what Henry tells me, she's very interested in getting to know him. That's a good thing, Regina."

"No, it's not." She barked. "I wanted a closed adoption for a reason, Hooper."

"I understand that, but Emma and Henry have met. You might want to rethink your priorities."

"Don't tell me what to think?" Regina snapped feeling the urge to pull out Archie's heart and turn it into dust.

Alas, this was the world without magic.

Archie saw the beginning of a rage-induced melt down. "I'm not trying to suggest what you feel Regina. You do have the right to make the decisions you would think best affect your family. It's just that Henry and Emma have now met, I don't know if what you wanted is really possible, especially since she wishes to live in town."

"She has no rights. Legally he is nothing to her."

"Regina." He sighed and finally said, "You can talk to me anytime you want. I am giving you that prescription, you don't have to take it though. Just please, try to think things through for Henry."

She rolled her eyes but took the prescription. She was going to get it filled all right but not for her.

* * *

 **Part 2 Chapter 6 Preview: The title of the chapter is When Harry Met Emma (Again) speculate away.**


	20. Part 2 Chapter 6: When Harry Met Emma

**AN: Thanks for everyone who added or reviewed. Here is the next one. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6: When Harry Met Emma (Again)

Harry frowned as he sat at The Gold Law Firm as himself—the Harry version— with Hermione,

"I really think this is a dumb idea." She said, "You should just tell Emma the truth."

"Oh, yeah, like she'll buy that. You know the old ministry obliviations make people even more adverse into believing anything more thrilling than the iPhone. Plus, I'm not going to have her view me as a crazy person. Not when my son is being raised by that loon."

"I still can't believe the baby's alive." Hermione said.

"Neither can I," He said. "Hermione. I. I should've known."

"You couldn't have." She said. "I remember that you said Ron said she lost a lot of blood, and God knows Emma never said anything about a baby."

"Because she thought she was raped." He said, "I—I don't know how she could stand the past ten years thinking that Ralph Miller did that to her."

The past week he hadn't been able to sleep at all. Just thinking of what his wife was going through and the fact that he had a son after there who was growing up as Regina as a mother.

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione said. "God, that sounded so wrong didn't it? None of this is okay."

"No," He said. "This has to work, Hermione. It—Emma?"

She stood at the door looking at them. Today, she was dressed in a navy colored suit that was tailored perfectly to her body. Like the other day, her hair was pulled up in a simple bun. There was no recollection when she saw Harry. Not that he expected any. Even if she had recognized him in his original form, he had changed a lot in ten years. He wore his dark hair longer, much like Ford Gold, which in turn made it appear much flatter than how he wore it when he was younger. He also had grown a few more inches and had filled out as well, which made the charcoal suit he was wearing look a lot better than it would've years ago.

"Hermione?" She said as her eyes focused on his best friend.

Obviously, he recognized her not him. Even though Hermione like him had grown up a bit.

"Emma! It's been a long time." His best friend said smiling. "You look wonderful. "

"I, uh, am looking for Ford." She said, "I'm sorry for interrupting we were supposed to have a meeting— "

"Ford got caught up in an emergency hearing," Hermione said. "I'm here for him. You'll be happy to know that I'm now a licensed attorney."

"Oh, I thought." Her eyes focused on Harry. "Do I know you? You said my name, but I can't recall meeting you before."

"This is Harry Potter," Hermione said going over the lie they had went over.

"Is he an associate of yours?" His wife asked.

"No, he's another client of the firm's." Hermione stated.

"So, is this a consultation then?" Emma asked. "I thought—well, I know I'm working for the firm, but Ford and I had other business to discuss."

Hermione shook her head. "No. You know that Ford had a DNA sample taken from you last week, correct?"

She nodded. "Well, we ran it through are client database. It's standard policy, we don't want to have a conflict of interest where we find out that we're representing one of the parities or what not—and well, Harry was found to be a match."

"What?" Emma said. "I don't, I don't even know you."

"But you did," Harry sighed. "We met in over ten years ago. We were going to start a new life together in London—you, me, and our child. We were married."

She looked at him as if he was crazy and shook her head. "That—that makes no sense."

"Emma," Hermione said. "Do you remember what you told Ford about your time in London? It was hazy, wasn't it?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it was hazy. But it doesn't explain how I was married to this stranger of all people."

Harry sighed. "You lost your memory, I suspect it was from the accident. It happened when I was gone."

"Gone?"

"I had business to attend to," He said. "You were supposed to be in the care of a friend. Only there was an accident and I thought I lost you."

It was as good as a lie he could come up with. He knew it was bad. It was really bad. But he couldn't exactly tell her the truth that her memory was zapped away by over eager obliviators.

"An accident?" She said, "I don't—I don't remember any of this."

"I expect you wouldn't." He said. "Head trauma can do some funny things to a person. I thought you were dead, Emma. I thought our child was dead."

One out of two wasn't a complete lie and he even had the tear in his eye to prove this.

"We did the DNA tests twice, Emma." Hermione said. "Ford wanted to be sure, you've been through so much already. He couldn't believe the results the first time either."

Emma nodded. "It explains—it explains why he doesn't look like _him_. I guess I should be relieved."

She had somewhat of a haunted look on her face.

"Emma?" Harry asked. "Love?"

She shook her head. "Please, don't. I'm just trying to wrap around my head that something I thought happened to me didn't. I just—are we still married?"

"Technically," Harry said. "I never had you declared legally dead. I know I should've, but—"

"I am really married," Emma said.

"I still have the ring," Harry said.

She shook her head and turned towards Hermione. "Did Ford verify this?"

"Trust me, he did." She said. "He wanted to be here himself to tell you the news. He said he'd call you later—"

Emma nodded. "I don't thinks seeing the ring is necessary. It might be too much now."

Hermione took this opportunity to continue. "I know this is a lot to take in, but Ford and I thought it would be best to have Harry here given the fact that he is interested in Jaime's welfare as well."

"His legal name is Henry." Emma said softly.

"His name is Jaime." Harry corrected, "James Swan-Potter to be specific."

"His adopted mother changed his name," Emma said. "You can't expect a kid to want to change their name after ten years."

"Okay," Hermione said. "The point is that you both have an interest in your child, and Harry is just as concerned about him as you are. And with Harry's help, we might have an actual chance at getting the adoption overturned since he's not a US citizen."

"Oh," Emma said sort of knowing where Hermione was headed with this. Because Harry was a foreign national, the adoption might be void in his country. Or at the very least give them some issue to fight on.

"Oh, is right." Hermione said. "Of course, Ford and I want to pursue all other angles. But this would make Regina's claims substantially insignificant. Especially if you two decided to present a united front."

"United front?" Emma said.

"Stay married for the time being," Hermione said filling in the blanks. "I talked to Harry and he seemed okay with the idea."

Emma bit her lip. "I don't even know you."

"I know," He said. "And I promise I'm not going to push you to do anything you don't want to do. If you want a divorce now, we can get one. I just—I need to be part of our child's life."

He was hoping, praying, she wouldn't take him up on the offer. It had all been a calculated risk. He could only hope her want for getting Henry out of Regina's grasps undid her desire for getting a divorce from a perfect stranger.

"I need to think about this." She then turned towards Hermione, "I want, no need, to talk to Ford."

She nodded. "I'll call his legal assistant and see when he's due out of court. Harry, don't you have an appointment you said you needed to get to?"  
He nodded. Looking at Emma he said, "I'll be in touch."

She nodded, obviously not paying that much attention to him. He and Hermione walked towards Ford's office. As soon as they entered she said, "Well, that just went wonderfully. Harry, I don't know if it's going to work."

"What else was I supposed to do?" He asked. "I can't let Regina have custody of Jaime, Hermione. You know that. And the truth, she's already messed up enough."

"Yes, but at least she knows Ford." She said, "It would've—"

He shook his head. "She's already so fragile. I'm not going to break the whole magic bomb to her, until she's ready. Besides, it's not like I was expecting her to fall in love with me. She's still broken."

"Well, can you really blame her?" His best friend said. "I only hope Ford can calm her down."

He rolled his eyes. "Is it odd that I'm sort of jealous of my other self, dearie?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not even going to respect that with an answer. Give me about ten minutes before Ford comes in. God, I can't believe I agreed to this ridiculous charade."

He looked at her, "It's really the only way."

"Sadly, I know you're right. You better hope you that Ford get Emma to agree to stay married to you, otherwise this is going to blow up in your face."

He frowned, "Oh, believe me, I know."

* * *

It should work.

At least that's what he told himself. He had thought through everything else, and he told himself she'd eventually agree. She knew how much she wanted Jaime back. But he hated the way she looked at him, as if she didn't trust him. He couldn't exactly blame her. He was a complete stranger to her; a complete stranger who claimed he married and impregnated her.

He was actually glad to slip in Ford Gold form for once to talk. Usually, he hated his alter ego's form, too much reminder of the past and Bae, but today he wore it as a protective shield.

Emma was still in the office sitting there staring at her nails as Hermione said something to her.

"I see I missed the big news." He said walking in. "Where's Potter?"

"He had a meeting to attend to." Hermione said. "I'll leave you two alone to talk."

"Thanks, dearie." He said to Hermione before turning to Emma. "See, why I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

She turned to him and nodded. "I—I am married to that guy."

"Apparently," He said. "You should've seen his reaction when I told him that you and Jaime were alive. He practically wanted to give me a medal."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not joking, love."

"I know you're not," She said. "I just find the whole situation bizarre. Though, it does explain why Jaime doesn't look like _him_."

"You meant Miller." He said inwardly his stomach turned at the prospect that his wife had thought that their child had looked like the guy she suspected of raping her for a decade.

She nodded. "I guess I should feel relief?"

Ford shrugged. "It would freak me out if I found out I was married to someone I didn't know about for ten years too, love."

"He seemed okay with it all," Emma said. "I mean, it didn't even phase him."

"He's had a longer time to deal with it." Ford said, "To him it's a walking miracle. Apparently, he's became quite the workaholic after you 'died'."

"I don't get it," She said. "I mean, how could he have thought I was dead?"

"There was an accident from what I understand," Ford said. "Didn't Potter and Hermione tell you this?"

She nodded. "I just—I don't know. It just seems a little odd that no one's been able to put these pieces together before."

"To be fair, we might've if I knew about Jaime." Ford said, "But that's isn't anyone's fault."

"It's mine," She said. "I should've done something."

"Emma."

"He wants to stay married." She said, "I can't get over the fact that I'm married. And he wants to put up a united front in order to fight for my son. A perfect stranger, Ford. I don't know him. I—I mean, I guess it's better than what I thought happened to me. But it could still be a bunch of lies."

He shook his head. "It's not, Emma. Trust me."

She gave him a weird look.

"After what happened to you, I do my homework when it concerns you. Potter isn't a bad guy. He does care about you and your child."

"But I even know him." She said.

Even though he knew she thought as much, it still stung to hear those actual words. He took a deep breath trying to not let those words get to him. "I know. And he knows as much too. This is about Jaime, love. It really would be the best for now if you and Harry stay married. The courts like married couples, as you know."

"Even people who forgot they were married for ten years?" Emma said with a laugh.

"Obviously, you've never been to family court." He said with a wry smile.

She laughed. "I know it would help our chances Ford, and Harry's citizenship would be a good enough avenue as any to get the case into court. But I just don't know if I can do it."

"He won't be there that much," Ford said. "If that's what you're worried about. And God knows, my house is large enough where it will seem like you're in separate continents."

She laughed. "Yeah, you didn't exactly tell me how large that place is."

"I told you that you were taking it off my hands." He said with a small smile, "And think about it this way you can use Potter for free labor."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Now, I see what your angle is. I just don't know."

He nodded. "Well, if you decide to do it and if he bugs you. You can always call me, I'll kick his ass."

Emma laughed.

"What? You don't think I can do that?"

"Have you looked at Potter?" She said.

He frowned. "Really, love. You don't think I'm capable of physical ass kicking?"

A part of him was insulted, even though he knew very well that his original form was far less imposing than the form he had now. Then again, he had never been as physically active in his old life. Having his heart ripped out of his chest and being chased by a maniacal dark lord for most of his life had changed that. Plus, he found that exercising got his mind off of a lot of problems and allowed him to physically attack something without getting lectured for being evil.

Emma laughed. "I'm sure you can be intimidating, but that guy has a few inches on you and he looks like he could give my personal trainer a run for his money."

"Looks and physical strength aren't everything when it comes to ass kicking," He said not knowing why it upset him so much that Emma obviously found his original form to be a superior specimen to his other form.

Sometimes, this having two versions of his self-thing drove him crazy.

"Oh, believe me, I know." Emma said. "I know you're right though, about this whole scenario. It could work, and as much as I hate saying it being married would work better in my favor. But—"

"But what?"

"I don't think I can give him what he wants." She said. "Or we could even pass as a married couple, I don't do relationships Ford. That part of me died a long time ago."

She looked down as she said that. Even now, knowing that it was far less likely that Ralph had ever touched her, she still had those feelings. Harry knew as much. Even after showing her that the DNA test revealed that he not the man who haunted her for years was the father of their son, she had to live with those thoughts and nightmares for so many years.

"I get it." He said, "I haven't been keen on relationships myself for a long time either."

"Because of your wife?" Emma asked.

Wife, it was the second time she mentioned he was married. He knew she was more than likely referring to the fictional encounter that Regina had unknowingly set up in Stroybrooke. From what she told him, his wife was named Lacey. Not knowing anything he said, "I'm surprised you know about her. Who told you?"

"I saw pictures, and the sheriff filled me in. I know that your father in law, Moe French, that he caused the accident and that Regina kept him from being prosecuted. That must have been beyond difficult."

He frowned. She was referring to Belle. He guessed Regina's cursed history referred to Enchanted Forest events and twisted them to fit this world. She had in essence, helped Moe escape his wrath from causing Belle's death.

God, he still felt guilty over it. He still hated Regina over the way she manipulated and twisted him into leaving Belle and ending up causing the girl's life to be destroyed.

"You have no idea." He said, "My wife was my everything."

He wasn't referring to Belle though, not that she knew it. It was hard to admit that. When he first suggested marrying Emma, it had been more or less to give their child stability. It didn't mean he didn't care for Emma, he did like her quite a bit. But back then, he kept trying to dismiss whatever it was they had. At least the old part of him was. Until he lost her. Until then, he couldn't admit that it wasn't just genuine affection he felt for her, it was love. A different sort of love than what he felt for Belle, but it was love never the less.

Emma smiled. "I wish that was why I wasn't friendly towards relationships. Not that losing a love one isn't awful on its own, but at least you had the opportunity to love. I just—I can't help but think about what happened to me. And now to find out what I thought didn't even happen, God this sounds so fucked up."

"No," He said. "No, it doesn't. Even though Ralph Miller isn't the father of Jaime, even though it's unlikely that he touched you. He and his family traumatized you. You lived with that pain for over ten years, it's real."

She sighed heavily. "Thank you. I just—do you really think I can do this?"

"I think you can if that's what you want to do. Regardless, I will help you get Jaime back. I just see this as being the easiest way to undermine Regina."

She nodded. "Then tell him I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" He asked inwardly chiding himself for questioning her. He got the answer he wanted he should've moved then.

"I'm sure." She said with a small smile. "Like you said, Jaime is our first priority. I'm just glad that you're helping me, Ford."

"You know that I'd do anything for my favorite client and new employee."

She laughed, "Yeah, we'll I hope you mean that because the Storybrooke location is going to need a complete renovation."

He frowned as he counted the years. "Let me guess, it's terribly outdated."

"Your legal digests are almost thirty years old and I doubt that old desktop even has a modem."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I sort of left town quickly because you know—"

She nodded. "I know. Again, I'm so sorry. If you want to talk about her or really anything, let me know. I've spent years telling you about my problems. I guess I should do the same for you since we're friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes," She said. "I know through the years we've used the pretense of the whole client lawyer relationship. But come on, Ford, it's more than that. And I'm even calling you by your stupid name now. You've been there for me when no one else has, and you've been more than willing to help me with my crap."

"Love, I—"

"Is it that hard to admit that you might actually like me? I mean, you send me flowers every birthday and we exchange Christmas cards. That's a little bit more than the typical lawyer/client relationship."

If only she knew.

"Point taken," He said. "Okay then, friends."

She smiled. "Friends. And Ford."

"Yes?"

"Friends do dinner?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Dinner?"

"Yes," She said. "I think it might be nice, especially after I get used to living with this Harry guy. I have to have someone to vent to."

"I suppose you do." He said pleased that he had been invited to dinner, but not pleased that it was more than likely going to be a venting session against him.

* * *

Emma had Hermione tell him, that she was willing to work with him—Harry—and meet for coffee to discuss schematics. Apparently, she took Ford's advice on trying to be casual.

Not that Harry expected things to be casual. He frowned as he looked at his coffee. There had to be some magic that only Starbucks was privy to, to charge this much for a bad cup of caffeine.

"Um, Harry?"

He turned around to see Emma who was looking at him.

"Emma," He said. "Right on time."

She smiled tensely. "Yeah. To be honest, I almost called Ford and backed out of this. This is still a little hard for me to handle, that you're my—"

"Husband," He said. "I know. Ford told me as much. But I think we both agree that it's in Jaime's best interest that we stay married for now."

She nodded.

"It won't be that bad," He said. "I won't be in Storybrooke all the time. My job requires that I be in my home country for a large amount of time."

"What do you do?" Emma asked.

"I have a position in government," He said. "It's a lot of work."

She nodded. "I'm an ADA or was. I now work for Ford in Storybrooke."

"I know," Harry said. "He told me as much."

"God, this is so weird." Emma said. "Ford knows more information about us, than us."

"Well, it wasn't that way ten years ago." Harry said trying not to reach out and hold her hand. She knew she'd flinch or back away. He could see by the look on her face how uncomfortable she was.

Instead, he took an opportunity to take a sip of coffee.

"I can't help that I don't remember." He found Emma snapping at him.

He sighed heavily, "I know. And things hopefully will get better as we get together."

She nodded.

"So, tell me about Jaime?" He said.

"Henry." She said. "Or HJ as he prefers to be called."

"HJ," He said. "That's sort of ironic and confusing. My full name is Harry James Potter."

"Oh," She said. "So, so, that's how I probably thought James fit?"

"James was a family name."

His son's name.

Well, the name he took when he decided to no longer be called Baelfire. When he decided he wanted to forget him.

Oh, Bae.

There wasn't a day that passed that he didn't think about his son. Finding out about Jaime had only reopened that wound that never completely healed.

"Oh," She said. "Did we?"

"We never got around to thinking of names," He said.

She nodded. "I know, I know when I could start remembering things I didn't even know I was pregnant."

"Yeah, we were just wrapping around our heads that we were becoming parents ourselves. I remember how unreal it felt. We were going to do it though, you and me."

"I still can't believe I thought I could do that so young." Emma said, "A part of me wonders if I still can do it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a bit of a mess, obviously." She said.

"Emma," He said.

"That doesn't mean, I'm not going to fight though." She said, "I might know nothing about being a mother, but I do know that you don't call your kid a freak and give him a complex like that harpy."

"What—what did she call him?" Harry asked.

She sighed. "Regina calls him a freak."

Freak.

How many times had he heard that word in his life? Both of his lives. When your father abandoned you and the old spinners who were rumored to be witches raised you, freakish was often used to describe you. Same as when he came back from the war crippled. Only a freak would do that to himself, Milah would like to say. Oh, and how everyone always talked about the Dark One's freakish eyes. Then there was his dear Aunt Petunia and her family—needless to say, all Rumple felt was rage.

"And the state gave that woman our child?"

Emma sighed. "She is mayor of her town, and pretty respected from what I heard. Though, I am a little surprised myself."

"This will not do," Harry said.

"Obviously," Emma said. "But I don't think HJ is in any imminent harm. I mean, I don't think Regina would hurt him physically. That's why—that's why Ford said it would be best if we continued this charade."

"You think are marriage is a charade?" He heard himself asking.

The instant the words came out of his mouth, he regretted them. He knew that Emma hadn't given much thought to their marriage, she had told as much to "Ford". And why should she? Still hearing her tell him to his face that all they had was an illusion—hurt.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, I should be consoling you right now, right?"

He didn't get a chance before she continued.

"Well, I can't. And before you go off on some little lengthy speech about how things will be different when I get back those memories. It's been ten years, a lot of shit has happened I won't be _that_ Emma."

He was surprised at her reaction. Though, to be honest, he should've known better than trying to point out that anything else they had was more.

"Dear lord, I upset you, didn't I?" Emma said.

"Does it matter," Harry found himself saying. "This is after all a charade. A charade to get back our son. Now, let's talk about HJ. Since he's the only thing that matters."

* * *

 **Chapter 7 Preview: Emma deals with the fallout of finding out she's married.**


	21. Part 2 Chapter 7: The Reluctant Wife

**AN: I meant to do an update for _From Darkness Comes a Savior_ , but somehow or the other I started working on a chapter for this story instead. I hope you all enjoy. As always thanks for the adds and reviews.**

Chapter 7: The Reluctant Wife

Married.

The whole thing still didn't resonate with her. It probably never would resonate with her, Emma thought.

It had threw off everything she had believed for the past ten years.

She knew she should be relieved. After all, finding out she had a long lost husband who looked like he could be Loki from _The Avengers_ long lost twin brother minus the horns should've helped her.

All those nightmares about Ralph Miller, she shouldn't have them anymore since she hadn't been raped.

But it didn't help. She still had the same recurring nightmare that she had for so many years these past ten years. Where she was helpless and she could feel Ralph groping her and then—then finally when she managed to open her eyes all she wanted to do was hurl.

At least he wasn't there yet.

Harry.

He was supposed to come to the Storybrooke house this afternoon, so they could start their supposed sham as a happily married couple so that they'd have a chance at pursing custody of Jaime.

Emma shook her head as she finally managed to empty the entire contents of her stomach out.

Since finding HJ, she had lost a good ten or so pounds. She hated this. While she had been relieved to find her son, it felt like she regressed a lot to what she had been. She needed to talk to someone of the therapist persuasion soon, she thought as she took one of the anti-anxiety medications she was prescribed.

She tried to take her mind off of things. She was supposed to have coffee with Henry's teacher this morning—Margret Mary or was it Mary Margret. Yes, Mary Margret. That name was a mouthful to say, but Emma was glad she had that to keep up her mind off of things. She had already found enough excuses such as ordering things to get the firm into order and furthermore with the house.

She had already drafted a petition to challenge Regina's stupid zoning order to keep the house the rancid pink color. She was hoping that she could get a variance to at least paint it red because really—pink.

She frowned as she looked in her closest trying to find something appropriate to have coffee in NOT something appropriate to be meeting with your supposed husband.

Seriously, husband.

She still didn't see her married especially to _that_ guy.

Not that Harry was that bad looking, it was just—Emma didn't even know. She didn't even really have a type. She just didn't do relationships, at least for the past ten years. And before, well, it wouldn't have been with someone who looked, well, so well grounded.

Ford hadn't told her much about Harry, other than the fact the man had a government job, and he had seemed like a bit of a workaholic from the one time they had coffee with each other. Honestly, the guys that Emma was with when she did relationships were sort of losers so why would she got to someone who apparently got a degree from fucking Cambridge?

She shook her head as she dabbed concealer around her eyes. She didn't have time for this right now. She had a coffee date to attend to.

In the end, she just wore another pair of jeans and a blouse that she normally would only wear on the weekend. Being a DA with frequent court appearances meant she wore suits most days of the weeks. However, since she currently had no cases she was going to avoid the skirt suit and for that matter the pantsuit as much as she could.

Plus, it was coffee AND she knew that when her dearest husband came in, she'd probably at least offer him to move things and wearing pantyhose and shoes weren't exactly ideal attire.

The coffee place turned out to be Granny's. It seemed to be the only place that this town offered. Though, Emma did pass a sad looking Chinese food restaurant on her way over and the waitress did mention that there was a fancy fine dining place called The Rose.

"I'm surprised you're still here," Ruby—the waitress—said. "I thought you were going back to Boston after you dropped off Henry."

"HJ." Emma said, "And I got a job offer."

"A job offer. Here? Really. You know Mayor Mills has this rule about convicts and—"

Emma rolled her eyes. "If you would've eavesdropped better, you would've known that Regina was overreacting. I have been exonerated. Google it, if you don't believe me. Now I want one of those mochas, with cinnamon. Don't skimp."

"Okay," Ruby said. "Really, though no need to get all grumpy."

Emma rolled her eyes hardly thinking she was grumpy as she waited for Mary Margret and checked her emails.

There wasn't many. Not on her personal account. Her old work account had hundred of messages, it kept her busy. Her personal life though, pretty much sucked. There were two that stuck out.

The first was from Ford confirming their dinner date in a few weeks. That one wasn't bad, Emma was actually looking forward to that

It was weird how a friendship could evolve over something so horrible, Emma thought. Ford seemed to be one of the only few people Emma could talk to these days, her friends at the office had their own lives and cases and honestly Emma didn't want to bother them with this mess. Because who would believe it.

"Emma?"

It wasn't Mary Margret. Rather, her son. Emma looked around seeing if his barracuda of—no, Regina was not his mother she knew that much.

"She's not here if you're wondering," Jaime said. "And before you go off about school, it's a holiday. Columbus Day."

"Oh," Emma said. "I thought that was celebrated on Monday."

"We have Friday and Monday off." Jaime said with a shrug. "Well, the kids do. The teachers have some conferences. But whatever. What are you doing here alone?"

"I was actually supposed to meet someone here." Emma said as HJ motioned Ruby to come over and promptly ordered himself a chocolate shake with cinnamon.

Well, at least he got something from her.

Though, he did look a lot like her, Emma thought as she took in her son. He did have Harry's eyes that was for sure. And there was something about his mannerisms—

"Emma?"

"Hmm, kid."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just, I would've thought Mary Margret would've been here by now. She said nine."

It was almost ten.

Jaime frowned and mumbled something under his breath.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"I said it's probably Regina," Jaime said. "She practically has Mary Margret as her whipping person. A shame because she is good teacher and pretty nice. She makes a mean cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon."

Emma sighed. She knew that Jaime was probably right, but at the same time she didn't want to further alienate him from Regina. "Maybe she got caught up in a meeting. Do you have her number, I'll text her?"

Jaime laughed. "I doubt she can text."

"Don't be ridiculous, HJ." Emma said. "She's not _that_ old."

"Fine," He said. "I'll give you her number, but she won't be coming if Regina didn't sanction it. No one does anything if Regina doesn't sanction it. That's why she's mayor."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Mayors don't have that much power, HJ. Plus, this is America. Not a Regina dictatorship."

He laughed as Ruby delivered him his chocolate shake. "Extra cinnamon just like you asked, Henry."

"HJ." He said, "Remember, we made a deal about your tips, Ruby. Because you didn't call me by my name, I'm afraid you're going to be forfeiting yours."

She groaned and turned to Emma, "This is what I was talking about the other day."

Emma halfway ignored her. Her attention was focused on the phone. She had not gotten a reply yet.

Maybe Jaime was right.

God, didn't anyone in this town stand up to that barracuda?

"So, what is the deal with your mother?" He asked.

"You," He said. "I haven't figured that out yet."

"HJ." Emma said.

"Jaime." He corrected. "Although, at least you're not using Henry so that's a plus. But I know, you were talking about Regina. I don't know what her deal is really—she just has a way about scaring people."

Emma shook her head as Ruby brought over a bill. "I don't think your friend is coming and you look about done with that mocha."

"Gee, thanks Ruby." Emma said rolling her eyes. "Put HJ's bill on mine, okay."

"No," HJ said. Put Emma's bill on _my_ tab."

"HJ," Emma said beginning to lecture him when good old Sheriff Graham came into the diner.

Inwardly she rolled her eyes but outwardly she smiled.

"Emma, just the person I wanted to see." The sheriff said.

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma could've sworn she saw HJ roll his eyes as he slurped his chocolate shake. "I don't think Emma wants a booty call like Regina does, Graham."

The sheriff turned a shade of raspberry that would've been sort of amusing, if it didn't disturb Emma so much that her ten-year-old was well apt to the language of booty calls.

"Don't be ridiculous, HJ." Emma said, "I'm sure this is about business."

"It is," Graham said. "You said you were working for the Gold Law Firm?"

"Yes," Emma said trying to sound professional.

"Well, I was wondering if you could help me with one of my prisoners. Um, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"I just bumped into HJ," Emma said. "My coffee date actually stood me up."

"In other words, Regina got to Mary Margret." Jaime decided to join the conversation.

"Don't be ridiculous, Henry." Graham said. "I'm sure she's busy."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Sure, just like you and my mom really play monopoly every Saturday night."

"Okay, then. Emma, want to meet your newest client?"

* * *

His name was Leroy.

It was a simple DWI. But DWI's always annoyed Emma since there was a reckless disregard for human life there and she told Leroy as much.

"Can't help that I have a drinking problem, sister." He said. "And I thought you were going to be my attorney. I have an arraignment in—what was it Graham?"

"An hour and forty-five minutes," The sheriff said. "You up for this, Emma?"

She looked at Leroy. Cases like his weren't exactly her favorite to take, but she knew when she got into law school that there would be some cases that she didn't like. God knows, she didn't like her job at the DA much either.

She sighed heavily. "If I take your case, you're off the sauce until we're done you understand."

He rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure."

"I'm serious," Emma said. "I don't want to hear about you going to—"

She looked at Graham, "The Rabbit Hole."

"Really?" She said, "The Rabbit Hole? Does someone have an _Alice in Wonderland_ fetish here? You know what, never mind. I need to go home and change. I'll see you in the courthouse then."

* * *

Emma shook her head, as she walked out of the courthouse. Despite the fact that Leroy was not a flight risk, the judge had claimed that he was dangerous to society and denied bail. She was also questioned her qualifications amongst other things, and warned her that Storybrooke did not look kindly to outsiders.

Needless to say, Emma had objected a lot and was planning on calling the local bar association not to complain about the judge.

She shook her head as she walked out wanting to get another coffee. This was not how she wanted to start her career in Storybrooke.

It was really Leroy who she felt for and had went back to the police station to talk to Graham about it.

"Don't feel too bad about it," Graham said motioning her into his tiny office. "You did your best. And think about it this way, Leroy won't be going to the Rabbit Hole."

"That really doesn't help," Emma said frowning. "I failed at my job, Graham."

He sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I thought you did great if its of any use."

She shook her head.

Nothing would help, she felt bad about Leroy. But again, this had all of Regina's fingerprints over it and all she could think of was the impending custody suite that she was filing. She didn't even think that Gold could make leeway with Judge Deville.

"How about I buy you a drink?" Graham said.

"What?" Emma was caught off guard.

"You had a rotten day," He said. "And, well, I want to cheer you up. Besides, I like you."

"You're sleeping with Regina," Emma said bluntly.

Graham sighed. "Of course, you had to bring that up. This isn't a date, Emma. I really just want to know you. And, well, I feel you'll need a designated driver."

"Good," She said. "Because I don't do dates."

* * *

He took her to the same bar that Grumpy had gotten drunk off his ass at. Since Emma was planning on getting drunk off of her ass too, she gave Graham her car keys. "Make sure, I get home okay." She said.

He laughed. "Well, at least you're being responsible."

"Being incarcerated illegally for seven months tends to take out any streak of rebellion you might have in you." She said as the bartender delivered her first tequila shot.

Graham sighed, "It still gets to you, doesn't it?"

"Every single day, especially days like today." Emma said after she polished off the first drink. "Leroy is an idiot, but he should've gotten bail. I know murderers who have gotten bail. All of this is because Regina has her panties in a wad because of me, isn't it?"

"Well, Colette was an old college roommate of hers." Graham said with a shrug. "So, it's not that surprising."

Emma laughed at this point she had finished her second shot.

"What?" Graham asked.

"You're just as bad as the rest," Emma said.

"I hardly ruined your case. I agree what Judge Deville did was wrong, but there's not much I can do."

"Oh, you know it's not about Judge Deville violating about three or four rules of judicial conduct. It's about Regina."

He sighed heavily. "She's just difficult to know. Once you know her—"

"Oh, cut the crap, Graham." Emma said a little bit more vocal now due to the liquor. "You know that's not it. She hates me, and she intends to destroy me and she uses you and everyone else in town to do it. Look at Jaime's teacher, she was supposed to meet me coffee and one call from Regina and bam—the only one with balls in this town is Ford. And you know what, he left because he couldn't handle this shit."

Graham just sort of stared at her for a second before he said, "Seriously, you are not saying that Rumford Ford is a better man than me."

"Oh, don't trash Ford." Emma heard herself saying. "He has done a shit ton more for me than you ever had. If it wasn't for him, I'd still be doing prison time for a crime I didn't commit. You suspected something and didn't do jack shit."

Graham paled a bit.

"Yeah, I thought so." Emma said as she finished that shot—she honestly, was starting to lose count but it didn't matter. All she knew that she loved the feeling of tequila going down her throat. The slight burning sensation, the feeling of freedom to say whatever she wanted. Damn the consequences.

Graham didn't say anything for a while before he said, "I'm sorry."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sure you are, until Queen Regina says otherwise. I'm sorry, but your apologies don't mean shit to me. Shit really does seem to describe you a lot."

Graham looked at her, "I'll prove myself to you."

Emma started laughing. She couldn't help it. It might've been the booze, but there was something just ridiculous about this whole thing. Maybe it was what Graham said. There was no doubt about it that she had trust issues. She was very well of that. Her therapist had mentioned it in pretty much every session, and who the hell could blame her after what she'd been through. And here was this guy, Graham, Regina's boy toy promising that he'd prove herself to her.

Ridiculous.

"You think I'm joking?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Maybe no joking, but being delusional a definite yes."

Graham shook his head. "Is it that hard to believe that you can trust me?"

Emma didn't say anything but take another shot.

* * *

Emma hardly ever got drunk. When you went to law school you developed a high tolerance for liquor. It was sort of a right of passage. After reading so many personal injury cases, you had to have something to help you get through the fact that a large percentage of humanity were greedy son of a bitches. Plus, Emma found that it was more respectable to drink booze than to take her tablets.

She hadn't gotten drunk since first year, she thought, as Graham helped her home.

"I really appreciate this." She said.

"It's the least I can do." He said as he turned onto the street where Gold's house was location. Wait, was this the street? Emma really didn't know she didn't care.

Emma laughed.

"I really want you to trust me," He said before adding, "Like I said before, I _like_ you Emma."

He had stopped the door. All she could do was stare at him, "You barely know me." She slurred.

"I want to get to know you more." He said putting his hand out.

"I got to go." Emma said as she reached for the handle of the car because there was no way in hell she was dong this. She had thought the drink was only a meeting of friends. Hell, Graham was sleeping with Regina and he had admitted as much. "Thanks for driving me home. I'll come to the station tomorrow to get my keys and check on Leroy."

"You sure you can stand up?" Graham asked. "You seemed a little wobbly—and I think you have company. That's your driveway isn't it? I didn't think you had a Cadillac."

"I don't." Emma said her stomach sinking knowing just whose Cadillac SUV that was—Harry's.

"Maybe I should check out the place." Graham said going into protective mode.

"I'll be fine," Emma said just wanting to get the hell out of there.

She didn't know what the deal was with the guy, but she didn't like him. "Besides, I'm sure you have to get ready for tomorrow. You know, it's _Saturday_."

He gulped. "Emma, I—"

"Yeah, I don't do casual." She snapped as she got out of the truck only to find that she somehow managed not to estimate the distance between the truck and the ground that well and found that she somehow managed to twist her ankle and ruin one of the Kate Spade heels she was wearing.

She bit her tongue trying to keep herself from cursing. The last thing she wanted or needed was for Graham to have a reason to act like a knight and shining armor. At least that was one good thing about prison, it gave her high pain tolerance.

"You okay?"

"Dandy," she smiled.

She managed to keep up the act until he was gone, but God it was difficult. Walking those last few steps took more than a little out of her and then, of course, she couldn't find her keys.

She inwardly cursed. Logically, she knew she could ring the doorbell. Harry was most likely in the house—asleep, probably—but he still could let her in. But Emma didn't want to do that, she really didn't want to deal with anyone.

So, she ended up there in the dark thumbing around in her purse. She wondered why Graham had to just take her word for it. At this point, she could've handled him being a little gallivant only because she felt like a complete idiot looking for keys while being completely drunk off her ass.

Couldn't he tell she was limping or that her stupid shoe broke?

God, these things were fucking expensive. Almost three hundred dollars a pair. She hated spending money on them, and now she had to get another fucking pair so she'd look presentable in court since she doubted tennis shoes or boots would be considered appropriate attire.

Finally she found her keys, as she managed to get in only before she could open the door she found it was being open.

The first thing she noticed was how bright the light was. How stinking bright it was. She really wondered how long she had been out there. The next thing she noticed were the leather loafers, which she promptly puked on.

The person who owned said loafers didn't get mad though. "Emma?"

"Don't." She said as she tried to wobble in. She didn't get that far until he caught her.

He smelt like an odd combination of mint and pine. She liked it.

She shook her head.

Honestly, it might've been better if Graham had carried her across the threshold. She had forgotten how awkward things were with her long lost husband. It also didn't help that said loafers she soon found out were house shoes and that Harry was already in his bathrobe and pajamas which had some weird looking symbol stitched on them it looked vaguely like some bird attacking a snake of sorts.

"Family crest," Harry said as he helped her to the couch. "I'm going to get you some ice and coffee."

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"No," He said. "You're not. You twisted your ankle and your wasted."

"I don't get wasted." She said.

However, by that point he was gone.

Had she been sober, she would've noticed that a lot of the clutter had been picked up since she left. As it was though, all Emma could wonder was why someone would wear loafers for house shoes.

She started to doze off when he came back with the strongest smelling coffee Emma had ever smelt and some ice.

"Drink this," Harry said. "I am not going to have you passed out on the couch tonight. It's bad enough you came home hammered. If Regina caught wind—"

"Regina can go fuck herself." Emma said though she took the coffee and drank it and suddenly felt all the effects of being drunk being drained from her. "Dear lord, what is that?"

She could now see Harry clearly no longer through tequila glasses and he shook his head at her. "It's some strong coffee, that's all you need to know. Your ankle doesn't look like it's been broke. I think soaking it might make it manageable."

Emma blinked as she looked at the place, "You've been busy."

"Really." He said. "That's all you're going to say."

"I had a rough day," Emma said with a sigh. "A friend took me out drinking, don't worry I didn't drive."

"I didn't think you did." Her husband said. "Though, I was worried about you. You should've left a note."

"Seriously?" Emma said. "I am a big girl, Harry. I've been living just fine by myself for the past twenty-eight years no need to start leaving notes now."

"You knew I was coming today," He said. "Common courtesy would've been at least to text. And it sort of ruins the picture we want to send Regina with you just coming in here drunk—"

"Please," Emma said. "I doubt getting drinks with the sheriff is going to have me declared unfit."

"The sheriff. Are you serious?"

"I told you I had the ultimate designated driver." Emma said wishing she could get up to end this fiasco. "I had a disastrous day in court and Graham offered me a drink. I sort of needed it."

Harry shook his head, "I'm calling Ford in the morning. This is bad."

"You're overreacting," Emma said.

At least that's what she thought until she saw the paper the next morning.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Preview: The draft chapter is currently called "Meet the Potters" and it is in Regina's POV.**


	22. Part 2 Chapter 8: When Regina Met Potter

**AN: Thank you for the reviews and support of this story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Now that all of the parties meet, things should start happening.**

Chapter 8: Regina Meets Potter

Regina couldn't be but a little giddy when she opened the Storybrooke paper with the expose that Sidney had wrote on one Emma Swan. The photo of her doing shots at The Rabbit Hole made it all the wroth while.

If this didn't get the woman out of town, she didn't know what would.

She laughed as she saw Emma halfway hunched over in a suit. The woman looked like an alcoholic. No one in his or her right minds would want that woman as an attorney. While the headline was a little blasé—"Bar Member Belly Ups at the Bar". Regina had to Sidney credit where it was do which meant they were doing breakfast.

"Did I please you?" He asked.

Regina smirked, "It's a masterpiece, Sidney. Hopefully, Ms. Swan will get the message."

He looked at her as if he expected her to say something. Although, he had no recollection of his past life, he still carried that unrequited love for her, which she used to her advantage.

It was a shame she wasn't really physically attracted to him like she was to Graham, it would've made things a lot easier.

She decided to burst his bubble. "Of course, this wouldn't be an issue if you would've done your job correctly."

"I told you, the state said that she was locked up for life. That she was not an issue."

"Clearly, they were wrong." Regina said. "Though, Graham could've told me as much."

"That guy is useless. Surely, you've learned that by now, my dear."

At that moment Sidney dared tried to put one of his grubby paws on top of Regina's recently manicured hand. She quickly pushed it away and snapped. "I don' think so. You're only remedying a mess that you made. And until Ms. Swan leaves town—well, it's not a job well done."

"She won't be staying after _that._ " Sidney said. "Her firm will drop her."

"One hopes," Regina said. "And I do think everyone will get the message that Ms. Swan is not one to talk to."

She smirked as she thought about how she had pretty much got Mary Margret to stop being friendly to Storybrooke's newest resident. It didn't take much. Unlike her Enchanted Forest counterpoint, Mary Margret was quite spineless.

Sidney shook her head. "She should've known to leave well enough alone. You are a great mother, Regina."

She rolled her eyes. She knew she was hardly mother of the year. She had dosed Henry with some of those sleeping pills that Hopper prescribed her. She was going to try the mood enablers next. The sleeping pills worked like wonders though, she'd been able to actually get dressed without any interruption for once and not have to worry about dealing with Henry's weirdness.

"I only do what's needed." She said. "And Henry doesn't need her. I guess I should thank Graham though, more than anything else. He got her to the Rabbit Hole."

After a little heart to heart, Regina thought inwardly smirking. Although, the sheriff had no idea what had encouraged him to ask Emma Swan for help, let alone on a date. Although, much to Regina's chagrin there were genuine feelings there.

When she saw that she almost turned his little heart into dust right there and then, but didn't mainly because—well, she'd miss their Saturdays a little too much and it served its purpose last night.

Besides, she was not the jealous type. She told herself as much as she bit into her apple pancakes—a dish that had been made just for her. She frowned when she saw that they were slightly raw and motioned Ruby to came over.

"Mayor Mills, is everything all right?"

"These are raw." She hissed.

Ruby frowned as she looked at the pancakes and muttered something that sounded like Ashley.

"Are you referring to the dishwasher?" Regina asked. "What does she have to do with my pancakes?"

"I'll get you some new pancakes, Mayor Mills." The waitress said but before she could walk off Regina shook her head.

"Ruby?"

"Ashley's close to her due date. Granny offered her some extra shifts, thought it was the least she could do. She's in a rough patch, Mayor Mills."

Regina rolled her eyes. She had been hearing that for the past twenty-eight years. Honestly, if Ashley wasn't everlasting pregnant Regina would've taken the kid off her hands. While Cinderella's baby would likely be dull as dishwater, she doubted the kid would be a weirdo like Henry.

"I thought she was getting a lot of money from that adoption agency or whatever she was using."

"I—she wants to keep the baby." Ruby said. "At least that's what she's been saying lately."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Really. I doubt Ashley could afford a baby. Surely, she can't be making much here."

Ruby sighed. "That's why she's taking on all the extra shifts. But clearly—"

"Yeah, my pancakes are raw." Regina said. "You should just keep her washing dishes."

"Duly noted." The waitress said. "I'll get you some new—"

Her voice trailed off.

"What is it?" Regina said turning around and not liking what she saw at all.

Another stranger.

She frowned as she looked at the man. He was fairly tall with darkish hair and was wearing sunglasses. He was wearing a suit of all things on a Saturday—well, at least he had good taste, Regina thought. Expensive taste.

From first sight alone, he was fairly attractive. The only problem was he was a stranger in her town and that would not do. How he ever got passed the barrier, Regina did not know.

"Is that a stranger?" Sidney asked.

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'm going to find out."

There hadn't been a stranger in town in years, not since she had reinforced the barrier after the hiker and Owen came. She shook her head at that little debacle, wondering just how the barrier had weakened. It was too bad she was never one for magical theory.

 _Regina had just begun studying magic and she was bored._

 _It wasn't as exciting as Cora had made it look. Sure, she took the book. Sure, she was able to throw her mother into Wonderland, but since then she hadn't learned anything exciting._

" _Is there really any point in me reading this drivel?" She asked her teacher._

" _Well, if you want to understand it, dearie. Then yes. However, if you want to be a complete nincompoop who just throws spells left and right, no."_

 _"Will I still learn the basics?" She said not listening to Rumple's drivel._

" _If you don't understand the theory then—"_

" _Will I still be able to learn magic if I don't learn theory."_

 _"Yes," He said reluctantly. "But you'll never reach your fullest potential."_

 _"I'll never reach my fullest potential if I'm stuck reading these God awful books."_

"Can I help you?" She said in her sweetest voice.

The man turned towards her, "I'm doing a to go order two coffees. I want one with cream and sugar. The other one better be black with cinnamon. I'll also have—"

"I'm not a waitress." Regina barked, noting he had an accent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You asked to help me."

"I'm the mayor of this town. I haven't seen you before in town." She said before adding. "Though maybe I can't recognize you with your glasses on."

"I want to order my food." The man said clearly ignoring Regina's request. "Do you know who I should ask here for that, please?

There was something about _that_ word that annoyed Regina but she found herself pointing to Ruby. "Wait I—"

The man had already walked away.

As soon as he was done, she walked back to where he was. "That was rude."

"I'm hungry and a bit in a rush." The man said, "Sorry, I really wasn't in the mood for chit chat."

"Are you just passing through?" Regina asked.

"Actually, I'm staying here for a bit." He said, "To be with my family."

"You have family, in Storybrooke?" She said, "Surely, not."

The man took off his glasses and then Regina stiffened. Those eyes. She had seen those freakish eyes before on her son. "Oh, dear lord, no."

"What?" The man said. "Did I suddenly become disfigured?"

That was hilarious. The man was hardly hideous. He was just a doable as Graham but in a different way.

Regina shook her head. "No I—no you can't be."

"Can't be what?"

"Henry's father." She said.

"I believe he prefers to be called HJ." The man said, "Though his real name is Jaime. Please, in the future make note of this."

Regina glared at him. "You have no rights to him. You have no right to be in this town. Just like—just like that felon you knocked up."

The man shook his head at her. "Are you referring to Emma? You do realize she was wrongfully convicted, correct?"

Regina glared at him, "She was sentenced to life in prison. As far as the birth certificate is, you don't even exist. You have no rights to Hen—Jaime."

She frowned when she said that name. She didn't know how that occurred. Probably because she'd been hearing the rancid name for the past week.

"Well, at least you're starting to get his name right. That's a nice start, I guess."

"You don't have any rights, you hear me. You can tell that to that to Emma too. Not that she'll be staying in town long, after her little exploits last night."

"Oh, you mean, when you got the newspaper editor who you're dining with to take pictures and write lies about her in his little tabloid? Yeah, we saw that this morning. We're not that worried about it though. I mean, once the retraction is published it won't be _that_ much of an issue."

"There won't be a retraction." Regina hissed. "There's no need for one."

"Well, our lawyer thinks otherwise. And I think if the _Storybrooke Mirror_ wants to stay in business they might be willing to negotiate."

Before Regina could say anything else, Ruby arrived with the man's food.

"And I'll take that as my cue to leave." The man said, "Have a good weekend, Madam Mayor."

Needless to say, Regina was back to fuming.

* * *

She ended up shaking the kid awake. She knew he had to know something, at least more than the rest of the stupid town. Ruby didn't even know what the man's name was.

" _What do you mean, you don't know his name. He was a paying customer." Regina hissed._

" _He paid in cash and I was sort of dealing with Ashley in the kitchen. I told you what you said about the pancakes and she got a little hormonal. Her feelings are delicate right now, Mayor Mills. He's a stingy tipper if that helps."_

 _Needless to say, Regina hadn't been that good of a tipper either that day. And she wasn't too happy with Sidney either who said he would probably have to run the retraction letter._

" _Don't be ridiculous." She told him._

" _I made it seem like she was a felon, Regina." Sidney said. "If I get sued they could finish me."_

 _"I wouldn't let that happen, Sidney and you know it. When they call tell them your not printing a damn retraction letter and that you'll fight it in court if you have to."_

" _But—"_

 _She had to get to Henry._

The kid wasn't waking up right away. No big surprise there, those things kept him out like a light and she had given him enough to sleep till noon. God knows, she'd hate it later, but she was planning on dosing him with the mood agents so it would be okay.

When Henry woke up he looked at her wide eyes. Yes, those freakish eyes were an exact match to that man at the diner. She frowned, in the past she had thought there was something so familiar about them, now though—now, she knew it wasn't familiarity. She had never seen that man—Henry's father—which made things even more confusing.

"Good morning, Hen-Jaime." She said in a syrupy sweet voice. The one she used to use around him all the time, until they had came to a mutual agreement to stop faking it.

She frowned as she used the child's birth name again. She didn't know why she did that. Maybe it was because she had been hearing that name so many times lately.

The boy was so out of it, he didn't give her a sharp remark about how she was using his "real" name. God, did Regina hate that name. It reminded her that despite all of the papers she had, someone else had a claim to the boy.

And Regina did not like sharing.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Regina snapped.

Henry blinked for a moment. "I—what time is it."

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's after nine, you should be well awake tormenting me by now."

Well, technically he shouldn't. She had given him enough of that stuff to keep him out of her hair for most of the day. The last thing she needed was another Saturday ruined.

Henry yawned and murmured, "So sleepy."

"Oh, no, not having that." Regina snapped. "You and I are going to have a little chat about what you did."

Henry didn't answer her as he snuggled back in bed.

This would not do, so Regina took out her secret weapon—a bottle of water and threw it over the boy's head.

She smirked as the boy jerked awake.

"Bloody hell?" Henry said.

Regina glared at him, "Language. And how on Earth do you know the word 'bloody'?"

She knew it was from that stupid British station she always caught him watching. She really didn't get why the boy was so obsessed with that time traveling doctor show. She kept thinking about removing that channel, but often the TV was her only solace from the menace that was her son.

Henry just shook his head at her. "You threw a glass of water on me."

"Bottle of water," Regina clarified. "And I want you to answer my question."

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Henry snapped as he got out of bed. "Jesus, it looks like I wet the bed."

"It does, doesn't it?" Regina said getting out her phone and taking a picture. "Would be a shame if this happened to end up on the web thing. I'm sure it wouldn't go well with your little friends."

Henry rolled his eyes as he grabbed some clothes. "I doubt you would know how to post it. And it's not that I care anyway, I don't have any friends."

Regina wasn't really surprised. That was the common thing she heard in every parent teacher conference—Henry was a bright boy but not really sociable. A part of it, she knew, was that his classmates never aged and were in the permanent status of cliques.

She was just glad he hadn't pieced together yet that his various classmates had never aged. She had to waste some of the precious magic she had left to create that illusion.

Not that she had much magic stockpiled in this town.

God, she missed it.

The feeling of power running through her veins. She loved the fact that the curse had allowed her to win, but there were days she just wanted to throw a fireball at something like today. But she could barely get a spark out, if even that.

"Well, I'm sure it would make your life harder." She smirked. "Which is why you're going to tell me about your birth father."

"Birth father?" Henry said. "Emma didn't mention anything about him."

Oh, how she longed to have the ability to zap him until she told her the truth. Instead, Regina did the next thing and picked up his gaming system. "Well, if public humiliation won't work there are other ways to get you to talk. It would be a shame if this—whatever it was, was to get broken."

"You wouldn't dare." He said those freakish eyes getting narrow.

"I won't if you tell me about your sperm donor." Regina said, "I'm not stupid. I know, you know what's going on—Henie."

God, why was she trying to say that God awful birth name?

"I don't know anything," Henry said. "I swear, Regina."

He then gave her the puppy eye pathetic look that had stopped working when she fell down the stairs.

Regina just rolled her eyes as she opened the window and threw the console out of it. "Obviously, I don't believe you."

"But—is my dad in town?"

"I'm not telling you that." She said, "Besides, you already know. And that man will never be a father to you. Only a sperm donor."

"That's not true." Henry said.

"Emma and that man, whoever he is, aren't your parents." Regina hissed. "And I want you to think about that this weekend, in this room. And you won't be leaving this time. I can assure you that."

He glared at her. "You know what Dr. Hooper says about my claustrophobia."

"You should've thought about that earlier," Regina snapped.

Besides, it wasn't like she was planning on leaving him awake all weekend. She dosed him up with some pills before she went on her date.

"My bed's wet."

"Again, not my problem. I'll make sure you get your food and give you a bathroom break before I leave, Hen—Jaime."

"Regina, please."

"Again, you had your opportunity."

She then slammed the door shut not noticing the obvious fear on the boy's face.

* * *

Regina couldn't help but smile as she and Graham went to The Rose that evening. All things considering, things had gone well. Sure, Henry had screamed a good portion of the morning until Regina managed to sneak some more of those pills into his lunch.

Now, he was sound asleep or at least not making a peep. She didn't even bother getting Mary Margret to come over. She felt like her stepdaughter deserved a break, besides after dealing with her earlier this week she wasn't even sure she could stand her face.

A part of her winced at the thought of leaving her ten-year-old alone overnight, but he would be asleep she told herself. And locked in his room with the new deadbolt she installed.

Regina smirked at that. There would be no more sneaking out in Boston.

"You look amazing."

And that would be her date.

He was actually being honest this week after a thorough waxing, her upper lip was completely bare and Regina knew that she was truly the fairest one of all in Storybrooke. It helped that she sort of had control over the thing and had banished Snow White to an eternity of bad haircuts and cardigans. Regina was wearing a tight-banded black and purple cocktail dress that showed off her voluptuous figure. A large amethyst necklace was the only jewelry she wore, and her hair was slicked back.

"Why thank you." She said, "You don't clean up bad yourself, sheriff."

He nodded, but something was off he looked upset.

"Is something wrong, Graham?"

He sighed heavily, "I saw the paper. I feel bad about what happened last night with Emma."

"Oh," She said. "Well, Sidney only posts the truth. You can't help it that Ms. Swan has a drinking problem. I knew there was some reason the state took away my son from her."

Graham sighed, "I invited her for drinks last night, Regina. After—well, she had a hard day in court."

Regina knew as much, she had set the entire thing up. Not that Graham knew that. As far as he was concerned, the idea popped into his head like these little rendezvous. Thank God, heart magic still worked here. Or at least from the hearts she had pilfered before moving realms.

"Oh," She said. "Well, you were being nice."

"I genuinely like her though." He said.

"Like her?" Regina said getting upset. She did not want Graham to like Emma; he was only supposed to like her. She had made sure of it. The last time the huntsman had acted this way she had to give him a mind wipe so he wouldn't think about that stupid little librarian he had picked up.

She still remembered the confrontation. She had ambushed him back in the cheap little hotel she had him staying at in Boston. Well, ambush wasn't the right word. She was going to surprise him, make him ditch the little brunette and had even wore some expensive lingerie that day, but Graham was having none of it.

" _Regina?" He said surprised when he saw her on his bed._

" _I thought I'd come visit," She said with a smile. "I haven't heard anything from you in awhile. Maybe you have an update on my case?"_

" _Oh," He said. "Regina, I'm sorry. There's no need for you to worry. The adoption is closed. You don't need to worry about the baby's mother fighting for him."_

" _Good," She said. "Then you can come home. I missed you Graham."_

 _"That's the thing, Regina, I don't want to go home."_

Needless to say, things didn't exactly go well after that. But she sorted everything out, but right now. Now she felt she was feeling the same thing.

However, this time she could work with it, she thought as her thoughts drifted to the guy Emma was with. It was obvious that they were together—maybe, just maybe, she could use Graham's infatuation to her advantage. She decided to press the issue further with Graham. "Do you have feelings for her, Graham?"  
Graham sighed. "Regina, I—"

"It's okay if you do," She said trying to sound sincere. It was harder than it seemed, she enjoyed Graham. He was her go to sex toy. Losing him—even temporary—would be hard, but if she could get rid of Emma and that man. Well, then, it might be worth it.

He sighed heavily. "I do. I find her interesting, but I don't think—Emma doesn't seem to want anything else. God knows, she wouldn't let me help her to the front door last night when she tripped."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure if you continue to woo her she'll come around."

"Regina," He said. "Really, you're okay with this."

"I'm fine." She said, "I just want you to be happy Graham, but if you don't mind I would like one more Saturday with you, you know a proper goodbye."

He nodded, not knowing that he had no choice in the matter.

* * *

The sex was quick and efficient like always. She knew Graham wasn't really into it, she didn't expect him to be. He had basically dumped her for Emma after all, and she had gave him her blessing. But she still wanted it, needed it. She had a feeling she wouldn't be getting it for some time to come, so she had to enjoy it while she could.

The sad thing is she could never really bask in the afterglow after these encounters with Graham. Sure, she wouldn't return home until noon the next day, but—well, it wouldn't be because Graham and her were whispering sweet nothings in each other's air.

They were mostly sleeping. Watching TV or eating or something that would keep her away from Henry for a few minutes longer.

"I'm going to miss this," She heard herself saying. She was, she didn't know how she was going to be spending the next few Saturday nights.

Obviously, she could always ask Sidney to be her bed buddy but ew.

No.

It was only Graham who she deemed suitable enough. Of course, she suppose she could wake Charming up from his eternal slumber in the hospital and make him her endless love slave, but Prince Good Looks had never really interested her enough. That was, after all, why she kept him in his eternal slumber all these years. Besides the fact, that something compelled her not to kill him even though she had all the necessary tools to do so.

"Regina?"

"Huh?" She said taken aback. She hadn't known that Graham was awake. It had to be at least one in the morning at this point.

"Your phone," He said. "It's been ringing, you haven't heard it, babe?"

She smiled at the heart squeezed induced nickname for herself. "Oh. I must've been asleep. Sorry."

He nodded.

She frowned as she looked at the missed call, she didn't recognize the number. Whoever would be calling that night, she didn't know. And honestly, she didn't care. "I'll call them back in the morning." She told Graham. "Let's get to sleep."

"Um, actually it might be better if I go." He said.

"What?"

He sighed, "I want to do this right with Emma. To be honest, we probably shouldn't have slept together tonight."

"Oh come on, it didn't mean anything."

He sighed, "I know, I just—Regina I really want to do this right. If I'm going to get Emma to go out with me then—"

 _Think of the bigger picture, Regina_. A voice in her head said that sounded very much like her mother's.

She sighed heavily as she watched him button his shirt. "I get the picture. I hope your happy, Graham."

No she didn't. She was just saying that, but he nodded as he helped her zip up her dress. "You deserve to be happy too, Regina. I hope you'll finally be able to find happiness."

She wanted to laugh, tell him those days were long over.

He looked at her, "I really do believe you can find happiness after Daniel."

She wanted to laugh telling him that there was no one after Daniel, but she couldn't he wasn't even referring to her Daniel.

He actually took her silence for what it was worth. "It's been years, Regina. I know that you say what we have is nothing, but it's clear you want companionship again. Let's be honest, whatever we had it wasn't just sex. I was more or less feeling a need that you had."

"This is not the time to be psychoanalyzing me, Graham." She snapped, "I'm fine. Believe it or not, I had no emotional attachment to whatever this was."

"Regina."

"Just go, will you." She snapped. "I'll pay the bill like always. Your services are no longer needed."

He sighed heavily, but nodded his head as he left.

As soon as he was gone, Regina's phone started buzzing again and rather than answering it, she took her frustrations out and threw it against the wall causing the flimsy pieces of plastic to break.

She frowned as she buried her head in the pillow, Graham had felt pity for her. And the last thing Regina needed or wanted was pity.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Part 2 Preview: Harry strolls through Storybrooke and visits the Belle Gold Memorial Library.**


	23. Part 2 Chapter 9: Harumple Comes to

**AN: Thanks to all those who reviewed and supported the last chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9: Harumple Comes to Storybrooke

He probably shouldn't have popped off at Emma.

He really did regret it. Although, what she had done that night was inexcusable. Although, now that he saw Regina in that designer next to that hack genie he was pretty sure it had been a bit of a set up.

Okay, he knew it before he even saw them canoodling and opened up _The Storybrooke Mirror_. He shook his head at the not so original title. Regina never had been one much for imagination. After all, she had named her prized stallion 'Horse'. Really, who did that?

He had gone to town to the local diner on part a scouting mission and in part to get some breakfast in hope that it could butter Emma up a bit.

He doubted it. He was pretty sure she hated him. He couldn't think about it now. Instead, he tried to see if there were any buildings that were large enough to house a dragon. Although, it was very possible that if she had came into town she could be stored underground which meant he probably needed access to blueprints.

He ran across a few familiar faces on his walk to the diner like a dwarf (Sleepy, Sneezy, something that started with an S) that was making a living as a cab driver. A bad one that severed into the various lanes of Storybrooke several times. Seriously, you'd think twenty-eight years of driving the same route—

He then came across a very interesting sight: Reul Ghorm.

Harry's lip curled as his eyes settled on the fairy. Next to Regina, if there was ever someone's heart whom he wanted to turn into dust Blue was it. She had taken his son away from him. Lied about it, to get Bae to leave him, and was all around a horrible person. And so oblivious—

This could be fun.

"Good morning, sister." He said noting the obvious nun apparel.

"It's actually Mother Superior." The blue bug said giving him a strange look. "I don't know you."

"Never said you should," He said wondering if turning her into a snail would be too obvious—probably. Besides, it wouldn't serve his use for her. As horrible as the fairy was, she still could be a use for him especially when she was amnesic.

He might just be in need of some light magic, and while he knew his wife was full of it—well, he didn't exactly want to send her down there to face Maleficent. The cost was far too great, but if he had a fairy at his disposal.

He looked around the street; no one was in sight and waved his hand. The world froze. He smiled as he sank his hand into her chest pulling out the fairy's wretched heart. Like most exceedingly light people, it was darker than he would've expected but it had its uses. He could use this—hopefully. While Blue herself might not be able to kill Maleficent, he could use her heart to enable someone to defeat the beast, someone without magic who was brave and pure of heart.

Or at the very least, the heart would be a nice paperweight. While he didn't like to collect the things like Cora, there was something thrilling about having the heart of someone you really hated—especially if they were totally oblivious.

A second later he had what he wanted and smiled as he waved it to his vault where all his other Dark One goodies—such as Ron in the Box were stored. He felt about giggling for a second, but quickly stopped himself and managed to have a concerned face as he unfroze the fairy and the rest of the town.

"Are you okay, Mother Superior?" He asked trying to sound concerned. "You look positively green."

"I—I got to go," The fairy said scampering away. A part of him couldn't wait till the curse broke and she realized that she was heartless—though she might not realize it, since she always lacked a heart in Rumple's opinion.

He shook his head as he continued to walk up the apparently quaint streets. Regina really did need to think of updating the place, he thought, glad he hadn't been stuck here for thirty years as he approached the diner that Emma had mentioned.

Granny's.

And that's when he saw Regina. She looked pretty much the same as she did in the Enchanted Forest though she wore her hair much shorter and wore a business suit rather than an elaborate gown that forced her cleavage in your face. He was actually thankful for the suit, but wondered if he could ask her where she got her gowns designed because he'd like to buy one for his wife—though he knew Emma would kill him if he put her in Evil Queen wear.

Besides, he wasn't really in the mood to have a chat with Regina. Like he expected, the restaurant pretty much quiet when he entered and then there was Regina barking questions wanting to know who he was. He was sort of surprised she was able to figure out that he was Jaime's father. Usually, she was a little slow to put two and two together. He let her whine for awhile before telling her that she needed to have her worm of a genie write a retraction, this did not go over well. But his breakfast was done at that point, so he could really care less.

He frowned as he looked at the architecture. Nothing that apparent, a trip to the library was obviously needed. He hoped he wasn't going to have to do anything showy to get into the building. Knowing Regina, the place was probably locked up. He was sort of surprised she was allowing the children to attend school. She always said literate peasants were dangerous peasants.

He shook his head as he found himself in front of his large salmon house. God, he hated the color. He had saw that Emma had left a draft of a petition to paint the place red, but he knew it would never get through the court.

Really, appointing Cruella de Vil as a judge. He hoped she didn't have any animal cruelty cases.

He opened the door to see Emma staring at him. She looked a little pale, but was definitely sober.

He should've expected as much he gave her a potion to reverse the drunkenness pretty fast last night. Not the hangover though. He wasn't that generous.

"You're an early riser," she said.

He shrugged. "I wanted to walk around town and get us some breakfast. God knows, there's nothing in the refrigerator."

Bad move. She glared at him. "Sorry, I don't cook. Though, you should know as much."

He didn't take the bait. "I got some coffee also, thought you'd need it. It has cinnamon. I called Ford, by the way. He said that Sidney Glass should be writing a retraction."

"Good," She said frowning. "I can't believe they'd published that. I was only unwinding after a day at work and I swear I didn't have that many tequila shots."

He shook his head. "I'm not judging. But a judge would. I suggest if you have an urge for tequila, don't do it in Storybrooke."

"Duly noted," She said taking the bag. "Uh, I guess I should thank you for calling Ford."

He shrugged. "We both have an interest in our son's life."

"Yeah, we do." Emma said, "I guess we can eat breakfast together, if you want before I figure out how I'm going to save the office here in Storybrooke."

He nodded as he began to eat the most awkward breakfast ever. When they were finished with very little said between them he informed her he was going to see if Storybrooke had a library.

"A library?" She asked. "Really?"

"I'm interested in some of the old buildings here." He said, "History's sort of my thing."

"I thought you worked in government." Emma said giving him an odd look.

"I do. My fascination for buildings is a hobby." He said, "Big difference there. Though, I could do some work there too."

"Harry," Emma said with an odd look on her face. "Don't feel like you can't be here with me."

"Emma, it's just an errand."

"I—I know I haven't made you feel welcomed." She said, "And I'm sorry. I just wanted to set up boundaries."

"Clearly," Harry said.

"Will you let me finish?" She snapped.

"Fine. Finish."

"Thank you," She rolled her eyes. "Just because there's not and there won't be a you and me, doesn't mean that you have to walk on eggshells here. It's just as much your house as mine."

"I know that," He said, "I just have errands to run."

Emma shrugged. "Fine. If you need anything I should be here or at the office, you have my cell."

* * *

The library hadn't been an exact bust like he thought it would be. Apparently, Ford Gold had made the building a memorial of sorts for his dead wife—Lacey Gold (Belle).

He inwardly grimaced, as he wondered what sort of sick joke of this was of Regina's. He even frowned more as he saw a picture of Belle at the entrance of the lobby. He hadn't seen the girl in almost thirty years now, and yet seeing that photo again it had brought back a lot of those old feelings. Feelings of regret and a bit of bitterness that he had been so closed off to her then. He knew he had to let go, and on most of the days he did, but seeing her picture reminded him what an old bastard he was.

"Can I help you?" Snow White of all people said.

Snow White. His wife's mother, his mother in-law who ditched her daughter yesterday.

"I need to talk to the librarian." He said.

"Oh," The girl said with a frown. "Well, there's no real librarian here. Not since—well, not since Mrs. Gold died."

Really?

Really?

"Then who's your boss?" He asked.

"The mayor?" Snow said. "I don't know. There's a group of us that volunteers to keep this place open. I mean, the kids need a library so I'm here mostly during my off time. I think Archie devotes some time here too. And—"

"I get the picture," Harry said.

God, hearing how this library was ran was enough to make both Belle and Hermione roll over in their graves. Well, Hermione was still alive. It was enough to give his bestie a coronary.

"Well, then, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, why did you stand up my wife for coffee yesterday?"

Yeah, he was going to be that direct. Snow White before she was cursed, would've appreciated this. This Snow White frowned.

"Wife?"

"Yes, Emma." He said. "You know HJ's mother."

"Oh," Snow said. "I—I was busy."

"No, that's not it. Is it?" He snapped. "Come on, dearie. We all know the mayor told you to stay away from Emma."

Mary Margret sighed. "I—it just wasn't a good idea. Tell Emma, I'm sorry."

"No," He said. "You should. And you are sorry that is. I'm shocked your husband puts up with this."

Because he could hardly see Charming, even a cursed Charming, putting up with a coward for a wife.

"I'm not married," Mary Margret said looking down. "Really Mr. Swan, tell Emma I'm sorry. Is there something else I can help you with?"

He rolled his eyes. "I think I can find what I'm looking for without your help. I actually know _real_ librarians."

"Oh," She said her eyes lighting up. "Do you need a job? We really do need a librarian here. I'm sure that Regina could find the funds or there might be something left in the Lacey Gold Memorial fund."

He laughed, "Uh, no. The last person I want for a boss is Regina. And I actually do have a lucrative position.

Ruling a country.

Not that Snow White needed to know that.

"Oh," She said. "Well, are you staying in Storybrooke for long then? I, mean, if you already have another job?"

He rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know, dearie I suggest you apologize to my wife."

He then left Snow White standing there with her mouth wide open—an interesting look—as he wondered what had happened to Charming.

Another mystery to solve, he really wondered why it seemed like out of all people he was having to play the role of detective.

Seriously, the Dark One did not equal the World's Greatest Detective. If it did he was in need of a bat suit.

* * *

It had taken him the better part of the day, but he had been able to find the blueprints to most of the buildings in Storybrooke with a few exceptions—the mayor's office, the library, the hospital, and the old clock tower.

Obviously, these were the most likely places where the dragon was being held. Unless, Regina killed her which was entirely plausible. If that was the case, he was hoping that at least Regina brought the dragon corpse with the curse as some sort of magic treasure trove, though knowing Regina if she killed Maleficent she probably didn't have the foresight to keep her rotting corpse.

"Mr. Swan?"

He frowned turning around and saw Snow White staring at him—she was still wearing the cardigan, it really made her dowdy he wanted to say something, but he thought better of it. "Yes," He said turning at her and trying to look like he smelt something bad. It was a trick he had actually picked up from one of the older kings before the Enchanted Forest had been divided into so many smaller kingdoms.

She winced. "Sorry for bothering you, but we're about to close. It's Saturday so we close at five instead of nine. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I got everything I need, dearie." He said not bothering to correct him on his name.

She nodded, "Uh, okay. I—I wanted to apologize to Emma. After what you said, I should've at least text her that I wasn't coming."

"Its common decency, dearie."

She sighed. "I know. I am planning on apologizing. I texted Emma earlier, but—well, she didn't respond."

He wasn't surprised. He knew Emma was probably hunched over work today, she had seemed pretty upset that she was going to be the laughing stalk of the legal world in Storybrooke.

Plus, he knew his wife. She held grudges. By now Mary Margret was probably on her asshole list and rightfully so.

"Well, what did you expect?" Harry said. "You stood her up. I wouldn't answer your text either."

Okay, that stung. He knew it, and he knew he shouldn't be _that_ mean to Snow White. She was after all his mother in-law, and for that matter being controlled in good part by Regina, but what she did was wrong.

She sighed. "Again, I'm sorry. Maybe you could talk to Emma for me?"

He laughed, "Oh, yeah, that would just go over well. I can't fight your battles, dearie."

"But you can tell her how sorry I am, right?"

"I can tell her but that doesn't mean she's going to listen." He said as he looked at Mary Margret once more, "I'm usually not one to give advice, because really I'm the last person to be giving advice, but here I think it's needed. Make your own choices, Ms. Blanchard."

"What?"

"Don't listen to the mayor." He said, "You'll find that it's just not worth it."

He then turned to walk away enjoying the fresh. He didn't really get to go on a lot of walks back in Britain. When you were king, you didn't have a lot of free time. He felt bad not being there in his country right now. Sure, he was still doing work while in Storybrooke, but it was his kingdom and while he was sure Hermione was managing his policies and procedures just fine he was a hands on ruler. But he had to admit, being able to walk down the street like a normal person with no bowing or pointing was sort of refreshing. Not that he'd actually give up his king gig.

He shook his head as he thought about calling Hermione and realized that it was almost midnight there, she'd probably be asleep. When he bumped into someone.

Someone who was way shorter than him. It was a kid.

In fact, it was his kid.

He didn't realize this right away though. At least not Jaime looked at him. It was a little bit of an inverse of what he heard all those years growing up as Harry Potter. The kid looked just like his mother, but had his eyes. There was no denying it. Okay, he sort of had the Stilksin nee Potter crazy hair gene as well, but it was blonde not dark like his was.

However, he really wasn't focusing that much on the kid's appearance. Rather, it was the way he was cradling his arm and walking—or not walking correctly. Actually walking was a stretch, Jaime seemed to be swaying at best. "Are you okay?" He asked, "Surely, you didn't bump into me that hard? I'm not made out of stone."

The kid shook his head at him and that was when Harry noticed the expression on the kid's face he looked halfway dazed. "Are you okay, Jaime?" He asked not caring that he wasn't referring to him by Regina's stupid name. Why should he respect his murderer? The mere idea that she raised his child made him want to throw up.

"Don't think so. Fell out the window. Please. Help me get to Emma, I think Regina—I think she did something." The kid said before collapsing. Luckily, Harry was able to catch him. A part of him thought about healing him right then and then, that was the paternal part of him.

How odd for that part to come back after all those years? Jaime wasn't Bae though. He was his son with Emma. Harry frowned as he carried the boy towards the salmon colored house, thinking that once he got to the porch he'd set him down and perform a healing charm. He had never been able to pick up Bae like was able to with Jaime. His leg had been damaged and it made holding weight difficult, not so much now.

He looked at the boy who had been holding on to his arm sort of weird—was it broken? He had mentioned something about falling out the window.

"Oh, my God, Jaime!"

He had somehow managed to come back to the house. He didn't know he was still walking. Then again, he had been close to home and his wife had opened the door.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I found him walking the street. Walking is a stretch though." He said. "I—he mentioned something about Regina doing this to him."

"Did he?" Emma said her lips growing small. "I'm getting my keys."

"Keys?"

"Yes, we're taking his to the hospital. He's unconscious and-did he break his arm it looks so swollen.'

"I think he mentioned falling out the window." Rumple said frowning about taking his kid to the hospital, he'd rather heal him himself. "Are you sure about the hospital—I mean?"

"He broke a bone," Emma said. "I don't think we have a choice. God, I should probably call Regina."

"No," He said. "You let me handle Regina. Besides, I—he mentioned something about her that makes me think she's somewhat responsible for this."

"Don't be ridiculous," Emma said as she locked the door. "I mean, she wouldn't have broke his arm. You don't think she would, do you?"

"He said he fell out the window." Harry said. "I don't think she pushed him if that's what you're wondering but there seemed something off about him."

"Off?" Emma said, "Oh, please. Do not call Jaime a freak if you do I swear—"

"Freak?" Harry said. "I despise that term, Emma. I was going to say that they seemed dilated like maybe she drugged him."

"Don't be ridiculous."

* * *

However a few hours later, apparently it turned out Regina did drug him with a combination sleeping pills and anti-anxiety meds. "It can be a toxic combination." Frankenstein—aptly named Dr. Whale in this world said as he looked a them. "You shouldn't take them together or at the very least try to climb out a window with them in your system."

If that was his attempt at a joke it was a bad one and it seemed like Whale caught win that he did not amuse either Emma or Harry.

"Okay, then. Have you two tried Mayor Mills again? I know that she would care that Henry's in the hospital."

"I don't care about Mayor Mills." Emma snapped, "Is he okay?"

"I said he's going to be fine," Whale said. "His arm will take awhile to heal, but it was a clean break. He was lucky."

"I hardly think falling out of your bedroom window drugged is lucky." Harry stated. "And seriously, who would prescribe sleeping pills to a ten-year-old?"  
"Good question," Emma nodded in approval.

"Well, it wasn't me." Whale said. "I really shouldn't even be talking to you since you're not technically his legal guardians."

Harry shot Whale another Dark One look.

"But I think an exception is in order here. He will be drossy for the night, but he should be good to go tomorrow."

He then scurried away having Harry roll his eyes in disgust, Emma decided to pipe in. "Seriously, is that guy for real?"

"I'm tempted to fly in a specialist in myself."

"Don't bother, it's just a broken arm. I don' t think he can screw up that much and he did pump Jaime's stomach, but sleeping pills and anti-anxiety meds, really? Who gives sleeping pills to a ten year old in the middle of the day?"

"Someone who has a hot Saturday date." Rumple supplied not wanting to go through the process of his wife putting two and two together.

"I'm going to kill her." Emma snapped.

"No, you leave that to Ford." Harry said. "I'm going to call him and the barracuda again. As much as I'd like to not inform her, I have a feeling that that's what Ford's going to recommend we not do."

"True, but Whale has probably told her already, or at least left another voice mail." Emma said. "Are you okay? I know it had to be a shock to see him, let alone like that."

"I'm fine," He said. "I probably should get some us some food, maybe some coffee too. It's going to be a long night. You want some? Do you still like cinnamon in yours? You didn't say anything this morning, I just wanted to be sure."

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, that would be nice."

* * *

He needed to calm down; all he wanted to do right now was kill Regina. The best thing he could was to spend his time on minuscule tasks such as picking up coffee. He found it was one way he could control his rage, keeping busy. Of course, he occasionally slipped up and he thought he could do as much when he ran into Cinderella of all people working the late shift at the diner.

He rolled his eyes when he saw the heavily pregnant princess—turned waitress or dishwasher or hostess. She seemed to be doing everything at the diner. Obviously, Granny never heard of labor laws.

He wondered how her debt had been translated over in the curse. Personally, he could care less about the child she was carrying. He might've been known as a baby trader way back in the day, but personally he found anyone who wished to sell a child repulsive. Although, he had almost done that once upon a time when Bae was ill. But to be fair it had been only a figurative child, and for that matter he had enough common sense when he became the Dark One to kill said mystic.

Yet another reason to hate the village idiot he used to be. But at least he had to give his village idiot self brownie points for not selling a figurative child to go to a ball and then playing victim for it.

Cinderella was foolish as ever. She got his order wrong three times. She had not concept of waitressing and was even worse when it came to figuring out how much he owed her. God knows, even he had done the simple math and was getting out a twenty when she said, "Just give me a minute, I can get a calculator."

"That won't be necessary." He said. "You just owe me two dollars and nine cents back."

"Is that with tip?"

He rolled his eyes. She would not be getting a tip.

"I'm still getting the calculator." She said, "You look like a nice enough guy, but one can never be sure about these things."

"Obviously," Harry said. "If you wouldn't mind hurrying up my son is in the hospital—"

"I completely understand," She said. "I'll hurry up, won't be but a second. I swear, I can normally add these things up quicker."

"I'm sure." Rumple said as he felt his phone buzz.

He got it out thinking it was Emma with an update on Jaime. Instead, it was Emma asking when the food was going to get there. That was a good question he wondered himself and was writing this back when he felt something heavy being swung at the back of his head.

The next thing he knew, he was waking up in Storybrooke General with that obnoxious Frankenstein presiding over him.

Oh, this would not do at all.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 Part 2 Preview: Title in draft is THe Curious Case of Ashley Boyd which includes Emma having a run in with a certain character, and Harumple calling Apple to track his phone since Graham is too busy sexing up Regina.**


	24. Part 2 Chapter 10: The Curious Case of

**AN: Thanks for all the support. As always I appreciate the adds and reviews. I'm hoping I can get another one out later this week, though I've been sort of busy lately-we'll see.**

Chapter 10: The Curious Case of Ashley Boyd

Emma Swan frowned as she sat in front of her son's hospital bed stroking his hair. She still wasn't over the fact that Jaime's so called mother had dosed him with sleeping pills and then he had somehow managed to fall out a window and break his arm. He was lucky that he was able to find Harry on the street, God knows, what could happen to him.

Whale said they were lucky—lucky, sure. Emma frowned as she looked at her phone, expecting Regina to call. Surely, she had to know that Jaime was gone by now. Then again, it was Saturday.

Saturday Shag Day, Jaime had called it.

She shook her head. She had had enough of this, she was going to call Ford and get accelerate the procedures. Maybe get a temporary hearing, drugging a kid on Ambien and having him fall out of the window had to qualify for unfit even in this town.

Emma sighed as she thought about the past few days, she knew she had screwed up and told Hermione as much when she had called Ford's office earlier that day to thank him for getting a retraction so quick.

Ford, though, was out of the office. Apparently, he had gone on vacation for the weekend after handling the retraction.

Emma was surprised Ford never took vacation and told Hermione as much.

" _His work load has been a lot lately," Hermione said. "I told him to take a few days off."_

" _Is it this case?" Emma asked. "I know that he has connections with Storybrooke."_

 _"Connections?" Hermione asked, clearly Ford hadn't told her about his past._

" _Yes," Emma said. "I know he used to live here and that there's bad blood between him in the mayor after what she did to his wife."  
_

 _"Wife?"  
_

 _God, Emma had a big mouth._

" _Forget what I said, Hermione." She said, "It's none of my business and if Ford—I am normally not this much of a gossip."_

 _"You're not being that a gossip it's just that—I haven't heard Ford talk about his wife to really anyone in years."_

 _"I gathered it was a sensitive topic. I—I've known him for a decade and he never mentioned her once."_

She frowned. Her thoughts continued to go back to Lacey Gold's death today. She still couldn't believe that Regina had managed to get Moe French off for killing his daughter drunk. As a prosecutor, it made her blood boil.

Then again, the whole legal schematics of this town threw her off. She was worried about her case against Regina. Even if she could prove that she could provide Jaime an idyllic life, she knew that Ford was going to have a tough time getting custody changed if the case was in Storybrooke. There was no way in hell that Leroy should still be jail right now. She had started working on a motion that would have Judge Deville's ruling overturned but she knew it was going to be easier said than done.

It was sad how much the case had been eating her up most of today, and that—well, it wasn't until she saw Harry caring an unconscious Jaime that she was able to let go.

She still couldn't believe that Jaime had broken his arm, especially given the circumstances—

"Emma?"

It was Mary Margret of all people.

The teacher who stood her up the other day for coffee.

"What do you want?"

"I—uh, volunteer here on the weekends. Well, when I'm not at the library. I didn't know that Henry was here. Does Regina know?"

"I left at least twenty messages on her machine voice and text. So, she should if she and Graham aren't doing the nasty right now."

Yeah, she was a little blunt. But honestly, she didn't like Mary Margret. The woman did not have a backbone and made her sit at Granny's for forty-five minutes without having the common courtesy of texting her and letting her know she wasn't going to show up because Regina told her not to.

Mary Margret blinked. "Oh, um, well—I don't know. I didn't get a call to babysit Henry—err, HJ tonight—so I thought that she was at home."

"Obviously, she wasn't." Emma said, "She didn't need your services. Apparently, locking up a kid in his room with Ambien was adequate childcare. Too bad he fell out the window and broke his arm. I don't know what would've happened if Harry hadn't had found him."

"Your husband?" Mary Margret said.

"You know I'm married?" Emma asked.

The dark headed woman nodded. "I met him at the library. He and I had a nice chat, and I—uh, I called you earlier. I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for the other day."

Emma shrugged. "Sure, you were."

"I—" Mary Margret said. "I should've followed my gut rather than listened to Mayor Mills' advice. I really want to start over, if you let me."

Emma sighed heavily. A part of knew she should be willing to give the woman a second chance, she had apologized to her, but at the same time Emma had been burnt one too many times in her life. "I accept your apology, Ms. Blanchard, but at the moment the last thing I can think of is trying to get a cup of coffee with you again."

"I can understand that," Mary Margret said. "Do you want me to try calling Regina again? I might be able to reach Graham. If he's with her."

Emma nodded as the door opened again.

"Oh, thank God you're still here." Dr. Whale said.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really, my son is in the hospital? Where else would I be?"

Dr. Whale ignored her. "You need to come with me, Mrs. Swan. It's your husband."

"My husband?" Emma said for a moment she was going to ask just who Whale was talking about, then she remembered she was married.

To Harry.

"Yes, your husband." He said. "Apparently, he was found unconscious near Granny's. Mugged. So many interesting cases tonight, usually this never happens."

"Do you mind watching HJ?" Emma asked Mary Margret.

"Of course," She said before looking at Whale. "Really, Frank, mugged?"

"Yes," He said. "Apparently, Ms. Lewis found him when she was coming back from her date. He was knocked out cold. Seems Mr. Swan's belongings were taken. I called Humbert, hopefully he'll figure out what's going on."

"Is he going to be okay?" Emma asked.

Whale shrugged. "I think so. Need to run some tests before I'm sure though. Always have to do that with a head injury. I need you to fill out some forms too."  
Forms?

Forms that she didn't know anything about. Like whether or not Harry was allergic to anything, if he had insurance, what his blood type was, who his primary physician was.

She inwardly growled, upset that Harry had to get himself knocked out.

God, what was wrong with her? Her husband had suffered a head injury she should be concerned about him not inwardly cursing him for making her fill out forms she knew nothing about.

"Mrs. Swan, I need those forms?" He said.

"I need to see my husband first, can I see him?" Not bothering to correct him that Harry's last name was Potter and that she was still using her maiden name.

"Um, well, I still need you to fill out the paperwork. But I suppose you can see him, it won't hurt. I mean, he is relatively stable."

Emma nodded as she walked into the room that Whale pointed to. Only to find a man that was not her husband laying in a hospital bed. She looked at him there was something about the blonde haired man that looked familiar, she couldn't pinpoint what it was though as Whale walked in the room.

"Oops, yeah, I gave you the wrong room. Sorry about that."

"Who is that?" Emma asked.

"Uh, can't do that patient confidentiality. Poor fellow has been here as long as I can remember. Your husband's across the hall."

Emma nodded and took one more look at the man, "Please, don't tell me that Harry is going to be comatose like that. Seems like such a miserable existence."

Whale didn't reassure her, but she shouldn't worry because she wasn't in the room for five minutes when Harry's green eyes popped open and he practically screamed at Whale to get away from him.

"It's okay, Mr. Swan." Whale said, "You're safe now. Do you remember what happened?"

"Obviously, someone knocked me out." Harry snapped. "Probably the same arsehole that stole my wallet and phone. Emma, do you mind if I borrow your phone? I think I'll call Apple. They can track the thing and Dudley Do-Right can do his thing."

"Apple?" Whale said. "You can't call a piece of fruit."

"Are you sure you're okay," Emma asked him.

"Phone?" He ordered.

She sighed heavily but reluctantly gave him the phone, admitting that his plan was a good one. "I'll go get Graham. But I still think you should let Whale examine you."

Harry just rolled his eyes as he called customer service. "Best we get this sorted out, how's Jaime?"

"The same." She said, "I'm more concerned about your head. You were unconscious. You really should have Whale examine you, you don't want to end up like the comatose guy next door."

"There's someone in a coma?" Harry asked then frowned as he turned his attention towards the phone. "No my name is not coma. It's Potter. Jesus. No, not Jesus Potter. Harry Potter."

Whale looked at Emma, "See, this is why I need to do more tests. He thinks his name is Potter."

"That's because it is Potter," Emma said rolling her eyes. "I think you should help me find Sherriff Humbert and then check on my son. Obviously, Harry's going to be busy with Apple for awhile."

"No, I said July not June. Seriously, representative. I just want to talk to a real live person."

* * *

Graham was a little surprised to see her. "Emma?"

"She's Mr. Potter's wife." Whale said. "I'll check on your son. I'll still need your husband's forms completed. Though, I guess he can do them himself if he ever gets off the phone."

"You're married?" Graham said giving her a weird look.

"It's complicated," She said.

"You didn't mention it the other day?"

"Should I?" She said. "I didn't think we were on a date or anything."

She had not been flirting with him, she thought she made that perfectly clear when she ended up to the how with a quasi bum ankle—that had seemed to miraculous heal.

Graham sighed. "I don't know, I just. I broke up with Regina."

"Good for you," Emma said clearly not getting his point. "Whale said Harry was mugged?"

"Yeah, Ruby, the waitress, found him right outside Granny's. Seems someone banged him in the head with something pretty hard. We have a pretty good idea who it might've been due to the security footage."

"Who?" Emma asked.

"Ashley Boyd." Graham said.

"I have no idea who that is," Emma said.

"You would if you lived here longer," He said with a sigh. "Ashley is a very troubled young lady, Emma."

"Yes, a troubled young lady who decides to mug people."

"She's pregnant." Graham said. "And, well, she's young. She has no support system. You of all people know how that is."

Emma glared at him, "Don't you dare. I never assaulted someone when I was pregnant."

No, she just gave up her child to a monster.

"That's not what I meant." Graham said. "I'm just saying that she's not in a good place right now. I don't think she meant your husband any harm if that's what you're worried about."

Emma just shook her head. "I think the best thing for us to do right now is to find Ashley. Clearly, she needs help and needs to be brought in for assaulting Harry."

"So, he'll be pressing charges then?" Graham asked.

"I don't know," Emma said. "I just found out that he was assaulted. You'll have to talk to him."

"But you'll think about talking to him. Given the circumstances—I really think."

"Don't." Emma said. "It is not the night to appeal to my morality compass especially since you got me drunk and got Sidney Glass to take those photos last night."

He blinked, "I didn't do that. You know it. Emma, I told you, I care about you."

"You barely know me," She said shaking her head getting annoyed.

She guessed in some alternative world, she would've found Graham to be attractive; the same part of her that would've found Harry attractive. Although, Graham was a different sort of attractive them her so called husband. He was the sort of guy she would've gone for before she was incarcerated. He was fun. She admitted, she had a nice time going out with him last night. That was until she realized it was just for a ploy for Regina to humiliate her, and the fact that he was Regina's boy toy didn't help matters either.

Although, he said former boy toy. Not that Emma really cared about those sorts of things, besides even if she did she sort of had to stay married to Harry for now. For Jaime's sake.

"Emma?" Graham said pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I was asking if Harry could see me." He said, "I'd like to talk to him."

"Right." She said, "I think he should be able to talk to you if he's off the phone. He called the phone company to see if they could track his phone."

"That's actually not a bad idea," He said. " We might be able to find Ashley that way. I should've thought of it."

Emma just nodded as they walked towards the room. "I'm guessing muggings don't happen often here."

"No," He said. "Storybrooke is a pretty quiet town."

"Unless you're Lacey Gold or that John Doe that's across the hall from Harry, right?"

"Oh, that's not a John Doe." Graham said. "That's Regina's husband, Daniel Mills."

* * *

Regina had a husband.

Comatose husband

But still husband.

Graham was a little vague about the details. Apparently, Daniel had gotten into some sort of car accident years ago after he and Regina married. He had no family, and no one except for Regina visited him.

"Honestly, I sort of forgot about him." Graham said. "Regina doesn't talk about Daniel, not that I blame her. It's sort of a painful subject matter."

"Isn't everything here?" Emma asked.

"Well—" Graham started to say as Harry had spotted him.

"Oh, there you are, Do-Right."

Right. Dudley Do-Right was Graham. How she could forget his little barb. Though oddly, it sort of fit and made Emma want to giggle. A bit. She knew it was immature, but Graham really did act like ever do-gooder mountie.

"The name is Graham," Graham said. "I heard someone whacked you on the head tonight."

"Not someone, pretty sure it was Ashley Boyd." Harry snapped.

"Do you remember Ms. Boyd hitting you?"

"No, but she was supposed to give me back my change for dinner. And I'm taking it she wasn't there when I was found."

Graham sighed. "Well, that confirms the security footage."

"You're more useful than you look," Harry said.

"Harry," Emma snapped.

"It's the drugs and the lack of customer quality care." He said.

"That's right, Emma said you were trying to track your phone."

"I was and have success. It seems hat Ms. Boyd is hiding at 3234 Main Street."

Graham groaned. "Great."

"What?" Emma said.

"She broke into Gold's Pawnshop."

* * *

Ford apparently had a pawnshop.

It should've made sense, he said he owned everything, but he hadn't mentioned it to her before. The place like the law office had been closed for many years.

Emma had gone with Graham to pick up Ashley. Harry had wanted to go, but Emma said he needed to be checked over by Whale and that someone needed to stay with Jaime. She promised him that she would make sure that Ashley was arrested.

"You didn't have to come with me," Graham said.

Emma sighed. "You heard Harry. I'm just doing this to keep him from doing something stupid. Trust me, I'd rather be with Jaime."

"I still can't believe he fell out his bedroom window. Regina said nothing about it."

"Because she's not picking up her phone," Emma said. "That's why."

He sighed, "She's not that bad. She actually did something nice tonight."

"Really?" Emma said. "Do tell?"

He sighed heavily and looked at her. "She broke up with me because she wants me to be happy. She knows I'm interested in having a relationship with someone else."

Emma shook her head. "You are not doing this, Graham. I am married."

"I know that now," He said. "I have to say I'm actually surprised that you are married. Especially to a guy like that."

"Really," Emma said her eyes narrowing. "You don't say?"

"Emma, he's a bore. A rude bore."

"I—" She didn't know what to say but, "He's HJ's father."

"But he doesn't excite you, does he?"

She wanted to tell Graham that no one excited her, but she didn't. Instead, she shook her head and said. "I don't want to talk about this. I told Harry I'd be there when you arrest Ashley. It was the only way he'd stay in the hospital. I don't think he thinks you're going to do it."

"Honestly, I probably wouldn't." He said, "You'll see when you meet Ashley. The girl deserves a break."

Okay, admittedly Emma did feel a little bit sorry for Ashley Boyd. The girl was young, maybe younger than Emma was when she was pregnant with HJ and she looked scared out of her mind.

"I'm sorry," She said. "I just—I just want my baby."

"So, you assaulted my husband and stole his stuff?" Emma said as she looked at the stuff Ashley had stolen—sure enough there was Harry's phone, wallet, and two rings. Both of them looked really fancy. One, in particular, looked familiar to Emma. She frowned, "Can I take this stuff back to him?" She asked Graham, "Or do you need it for evidence?"

"There's no need for that," He said. "I'm sure that Ashley has learned her lesson."

"She committed aggravated assault with a dangerous weapon." Emma said, "This isn't a slap on the wrist sort of thing, Graham."

"I understand that, but Ashley meant no harm."

Emma glared at him.

The sheriff sighed. "I think you better come with me Ashley, I'll see what I can do to help you out, but you did assault Mr. Potter."

"I know that," Ashley said. "But I didn't mean to hurt him. I just don't want to give her up. I—I want to take the deal back."

"What deal?" Emma asked.

"The deal I made with Mr. Gold to sale my baby." Ashley said.

* * *

"I think you should think about drop the charges," She told Harry after Graham had dropped her off to book Ashley. "She is a scared girl, and God knows she's already facing enough trouble."

"A scared girl who knocked me out and stole my belongings." He said.

"Well, you got them all back." She said. "Here."

She looked at the one plain gold band oddly.

"It's my wedding ring," He said. "You gave it to me. Do you recognize it?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I—"

"It looked like you recognized it."

"Trust me, I didn't." She said, "But I really think you might want to take Graham's advice. He had some good points, and she's just a kid."

"A kid who almost killed me." He said, "Sorry if I'm not that sympathetic."

"She's broke and pregnant, Harry." Emma said, "I'll admit what she did was wrong, but it's not like she had a choice."

"There's always a choice to be made, Emma." He said, "Obviously, she made hers when she knocked me out."

"She wants to keep her baby." Emma said, "She sold it and she's scared."

"Sold it? Don't be ridiculous. You can't sell a baby. And really, you want me to drop charges against a woman who would be willing to part with her child for chump change."

Emma shook her head, "That's not it at all."

He rolled his eyes. "Check on our son, and call Ford tonight. I really want to know if we can get this hearing moved up. I'm done with all of this."

So was Emma.

* * *

Like she promised, she called Gold after she dropped off Harry's things. Visiting hour at the hospital were now long over and while it was early over there in England it wasn't Godly unearthly. It was after eight there.

And he picked up.

"Emma," He said. "This better be good, I have a killer headache."

"You don't get drunk," She said.

"I said headache not hangover, love."

"Did you buy someone's baby?" She asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," He said. "That's illegal. You don't buy babies."

"That's what I told Ashley Boyd," She said. "But she insisted that a representative from your firm helped work out some sort of deal to purchase her unborn child."

"We don't buy babies, Emma. If anything an associate likely helped her reach an adoption agreement with a couple. But you can't buy a child. And she'd have every right to reject the adoption until it was finalized."

Emma sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I just—it's been a long night."

"I know, long weekend actually. You shouldn't go back to the Rabbit Hole. You cost Hermione her weekend trip to the Louvre, and instead she had to yell at Sidney Glass on the phone. Unfortunately, I hear he is as slimy as ever. But we got the retraction."

"Yes," She said. "Harry told me as much."

"How is Harry doing?" Ford asked. "And Jaime."

She sighed heavily, "They're in the hospital. That's part of the reason I called you. Regina drugged Jaime with sleeping pills and he fell out the window trying to escape and broke his arm. She hasn't been picking up the phone since."

"Yes, that does sound like it might be enough to get us an emergency hearing."

"It will be useless in Storybrooke," Emma said. "I—I had bad luck the other day with their courts. I was denied bail for a disorderly conduct case of all things."

"Who was the judge?"

"Collette Deville. I'm already working on an appeal."

She could almost see Ford shaking his head. "I have no idea how Collette became a judge. She shouldn't be an issue anyway since this is a civil court matter."

"Ford. It's not—"

"Easy, I know. But you're forgetting who owns the town."

"I wish you were here," She was shocked to hear herself saying. "I mean, maybe things would get resolved faster that way."

"Oh trust me, love, my presence in Storybrooke could make things even messier. But I would like to meet with you know as your friend."

"I would love that." Emma said smiling for the first time that weekend.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Part 2 Preview: Father and son properly meet.**


	25. Part 2 Chapter 11: The Parental Units

**AN: Thanks for all the support and feedback. This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, probably because it's in Jaime's POV and I honestly have difficulty with kid POV's. However, as much as I hated writing them, I did think there needed to be at least one chapter in his viewpoint-not that it's going to be a regular thing the core narration for this story is Harumple, Emma, and Regina. Note, I think I already mentioned this in earlier chapters but all legal proceedings and rules in this story are fictional. I might be taking bits and pieces of how the legal system works, but for plot purposes I am fictionalizing aspects as I see fit. Otherwise, this story and custody battle would be a lot more dull. Furthermore, I know nothing about Maine family law , so don't use this as any sort of guide. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Parental Units

When Jaime opened his eyes he found himself in an unfamiliar room and there was the sound of machines all around him—was he in the hospital?

Why was he in the hospital?

He tried to remember. The last thing he could clearly remember was Friday night. Regina had forced him to drink a glass of milk before going to bed—some stupid article she had apparently read about how children should have a glass of milk before going to bed for their bones or something.

Honestly, he didn't listen. He was ten, after all and Regina's voice was like nails on a chalkboard for him. He shook his head as he tried to remember anything else. He did remember waking up yesterday getting in a fight with Regina and then waking up and a haze and trying to leave—the details though, were murky.

And he had no idea who the man was that was sitting in the chair in front of him. He seemed to feel Jaime's eyes on him because he looked at him and Jaime was startled when he saw that the man's eyes matched his own.

And then he could vaguely recall seeing that man sometime yesterday when he had been walking down the street—was that real?

"Jaime?" The man said.

"Well, at least I don't need to correct you on my name." Jaime said.

It was weird. He shouldn't want to be called by his birth name, but he hated the name Regina had given him. There was just something creepy about that name, not that there was anything really creepy about the name Henry. It wasn't like he had been named Jason or Freddie.

The man smiled. "Do you remember me from yesterday?"

"Vaguely," Jaime said. "Honestly, it's all a blur. The last thing I remember is Regina giving me a glass of milk then thins get murky. You're my father, aren't you?"

"It's that obvious," The man said.

"I've heard how freakish my eyes are for the past ten years. Considering yours match mine exactly and you're in my—am I in the hospital?"

"Correct on both assumptions." His father said. "Except your eyes aren't freakish. They're just green with gold flecks. Just a genetic quirk."

"They're not assumptions, they're deductions." Jaime said ignoring the remark about the eyes. "How did I end up in the hospital?"

"Don't you want to deduce that?" His father asked. "You have all of the information."

Jaime gave him an odd look. "I don't see what this has to do with my eyes."

"The milk, Jaime." His father said.

"The milk—she—did she drug me?"

"Well, I'm assuming you didn't take that many Ambien yourself." His father said. "Though you did try to jump out of a window with Ambien and broke your arm. Now that wasn't smart."

"I was not in my right mind."

"Obviously." His father said.

Jaime frowned. "She must've locked me in my room, it was Saturday Shag after all."

"Saturday Shag? You're ten."

"God, everyone's been saying that lately." The kid snapped.

"Because you're ten," Harry said. "And you shouldn't know what shag is. Let alone, when Regina is shagging. Doesn't that make you want to use mind bleach?"

Jaime shrugged. "Most everything involving Regina equals mind bleach. I can't believe she drugged me and that I broke my arm. I'm surprised she's actually letting you in my room. She blew a gasket about Emma, I was sure she'd do the same about you."

"Regina hasn't answered any calls back," His father said. "And it's not quite visiting hours yet."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm a patient here myself."

"You don't look injured."

He didn't. He wasn't wearing a hospital gown and there seemed like there no obvious bumps or abrasions on the man or the fancy suit he was wearing.

"A bump on the head," His father said. "Nothing to worry about, I'm waiting for the discharge papers now."

"A bump on the head? Please, tell me you're not clumsy. That would be highly disappointing."

"No, not normally clumsy. Just an altercation outside of Granny's. Apparently, the dishwasher thought it would be a smart idea to knock me out and steal my belongings. Alas, she lacked the brains to know that you can track an iPhone."

"Ashley Boyd knocked you out?"

Because really Ashley Boyd?

For as long as he could recall, Ashley Boyd had been probably one of the biggest idiots he knew in Storybrooke who appeared to be perpetually pregnant. Even though Jaime knew that he ex-boyfriend had only knocked her up around the Valentine's Dance last winter.

It just felt like for as long as he could remember Ashley had always been working at Granny's "washing" dishes. Most of the time, if his dishes were washed by her they were dirty. It was even worse if she was filling in for Granny or Ruby. Dear lord—but she didn't seem the type of girl to mug someone especially someone like his father, who seemed like he could take care of himself if he were to ever get in a fight.

"She apparently knocked me out with a frying pan," His father said. "I was texting someone when it happened. Otherwise, it would've never happened."

"Sure," Henry said.

His father frowned, "Regardless, you should be glad that I'm alive. I could've died because of Ms. Boyd. It's _not_ funny, Jaime."

"It sort of is if you look at the two of you, you have at least a foot on her. Although, I am glad you're okay. And it's nice you're here. Though, I should ask about the schematics. I'm guessing Emma called you? I didn't think—"

"The two of us were together?" The man said.

"Yeah," The boy said. "I mean, you're not, right?"

"We're actually married," His father told him making his eyes bug out.

Yeah, he wasn't expecting that.

Since Jaime had found out he was adopted, he had done some research. Of course, he looked up Emma's name. She was listed on the birth certificate, but his father—he wasn't. And he suspected that Emma didn't want to talk about him. She seemed almost relieved the other day, when they were interrupted by Regina when he was trying to pry information out of her. Yet, here was his father apparently in town and married to Emma.

"It's complicated," His father said. "Emma and I were planning to keep you, but there was an accident. I—we only recently found our way back together."

"That doesn't make sense, she was arrested. Surely, you saw that in the papers?"

"I'm not from the US, Jaime." His father said. "If I knew—I'm just glad that Emma was able to get out of that situation. Nothing though was what we planned."

"Obviously," The boy said. "Emma was in jail and I ended up getting raised by Regina."

"Jaime." His father said, "I know."

"No, you don't." The boy said knowing he was being silly.

He had learned a long time ago that emotional outbursts were pointless, unless thou name was Regina. But something in him, something had snapped.

Dr. Hooper had always told him that he shouldn't repress his emotions. Personally, Jaime thought he never did repress his emotions he just learned that it wasn't wise to make a spectacle over oneself when there was Regina—who had to be the center of attention. Sure, he talked about his feelings with the doctor every Thursday night around eight like clockwork, but those talks were more or less rehearsed.

He knew it was wrong, manipulating Dr. Hooper like that. But it was usually the only way he'd get Regina to back off. To be fair, when he first started visiting the psychiatrist he didn't know he could use him to his advantage. He didn't lie to the shrink when he told him that being locked up in his room scared him.

As long as he could remember, Jaime had been a bit claustrophobic. It didn't help that when he was younger, Regina would lock him up in his room for long periods of time whenever he got in trouble. It could be something as simple as spilling grape juice or not picking up his toys, she loved to lock him in his room and Jaime hated it. It didn't help that it seemed like Regina would forget about him. No matter how much knocking, pounding, or scratching that Jaime did she'd ignore him and let him out whenever she felt fit.

He remembered one such incident when he was younger was what led to him being sent to Dr. Hooper's office. Regina had locked him up for not learning to adequately tie his shoes.

Yes, he got in trouble for not knowing how to tie his shoes and it wasn't like he was that old or not even trying to tie them. As usual Regina thought a good visit in the bedroom would give him the boost he needed to be able to make the perfect set of bunny ears that would keep his Nike's tied.

Obviously, she hadn't heard of Velcro, which would've been a much easier solution than forcing him to hyperventilate in his room all weekend. By the time he was let out, Jaime's whole body was shaking and all he could think of was how much he hated Regina who was smirking as she towards the flight of stairs that lead to their living room and hoped that she would fall down—and sure enough, she did.

Jaime couldn't help but to smirk, and Regina of course caught it and sent him to Dr. Hooper.

 _"Of course, I didn't want her hurt." He remembered telling the doctor. Though to be honest, he wasn't so sure. He had wanted Regina to feel something for what she did to him, other than satisfaction, and it did make him feel slightly giddy when he found out she would have to be wearing a cast for the next several weeks._

 _Archie nodded. "I believe you, but Regina said that she thought she saw you smiling when she fell."_

 _Jaime sighed, "I—I was locked up all weekend. I was so scared. I didn't fell like I could breathe. When I got out, I—I just wanted Regina to feel the hurt I did. And then she fell, and I got scared. I thought—I thought maybe I hurt her."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous, Henry." The doctor said. "You didn't push Regina, she fell. Is that why you ran away?"_

 _"Yes," He said. "Yes. I didn't smile though, I really didn't smile. I was scared."_

 _Truth be known, he did smile. And he ran away because he wanted Regina to feel how it felt when no one came to your cries for help, but of course he couldn't tell that to Dr. Hooper. He saw the way the man looked at him, like he was some budding serial killer if he dared say that he wanted Regina to be hurt._

 _"Henry," The man said. "It's okay if there was a part of you that was happy that Regina fell. I get it, you were locked up for awhile."_

 _"For two days," He remembered saying. "I—I didn't think I'd get out. But I never wanted my mom to get hurt."_

Even then, it pained him to call Regina mom. While it was true he had only learned he was adopted a few weeks ago, he never felt a close kinship for the woman who raised him. Though raising him might be pushing it. Regina more or less made sure he was food and clothed, and yell at him. In all, he was treated not much better than the pet Cocker Spaniel Regina had reluctantly bought him after Dr. Hooper insisted that animal companionship might help Jaime since he didn't have many friends.

 _"You're responsible for that shit producer." Regina snapped at him when they went to the pet store._

 _Jaime remembered that he had wanted to go to the pound, since pet stores by their general nature were unethical, but Regina had insisted that he didn't end up with a fleabag mongrel._

 _He was actually surprised that she had agreed to buy him a pet since she had an infinity for hating all living creatures as she kept pointing out at the store._

 _Jaime rolled his eyes as he picked up the puppy. "You don't have to get me a dog, Regina."_

 _"Oh, if I don't you'll whine to Hooper, and that's the last thing I need. Besides, he told me it might actually teach you some responsibility. God knows, you need to grow up."_

 _"I'm only eight."_

 _Regina glared at him. "Exactly."_

Jaime frowned wondering if the dog, aptly named Lady, had been fed. Regina hardly paid attention to the dog since she bought her. Except to yell at her when Jaime conveniently forgot to pick up her droppings—usually when she snuck into Regina's bedroom and Regina had been particular bad. He did miss Lady though now.

"Jaime?" The man—his father asked.

Jaime looked at him and shook his head. "Don't. Apologizing is the last thing I want to hear right now."

"Apologizing?"

"Yes, you know for leaving me with that witch of an adopted mother and all that jazz."

The man sighed, "I wasn't going to apologize. Not because I'm sorry you grew up with Regina, but because I know it wouldn't do you any good. I was just going to explain, that I know how it can feel growing up with someone as cold hearted as Regina."

Jaime gave him the good old stink eye.

"My bedroom growing up was a broom closest," His father explained. "My parents died and I was raised by my aunt, she didn't like me very much."

"But she didn't drug you," Jaime pointed out.

"No, but I slept in a cupboard. But I don't think this conversation should devolve into who had the worst upbringing. Regina sucks, you being in that hospital bed is proof enough of that."

"Excuse me!"

Jaime groaned as he spotted Regina who was still wearing her Saturday Shag wear—a tight cocktail dress with an ostentatiously large necklace. At least it wasn't as embarrassing when she first met Emma. She didn't have an outright mustache, just the beginning of one.

"He said you suck for drugging me." Jaime said giving her the stink eye.

"I didn't drug you, Hen—Jaime." She said frowning as she said his name.

"Well, someone gave me sleeping pills. And since you were the only one to have access to my food it doesn't talk Sherlock Holmes to figure this out."

"You and your stupid books," She hissed. "Mr. Potter, I wish to have a word with my son. You can leave now."

"I don't think so." The man said, "There was a large amount of Ambien found in Jaime's stomach."

"You have no legal rights to _my_ son." The woman hissed looking at him.

Jaime was surprised that his biological father rolled his eyes, like Regina's rage didn't bother him at all. "It's good that you finally decided to answer our messages, Ms. Mills."

"Mayor Mills."

"Whatever," He said. "I think it's better if we have this discussion outside."

"I don't think so," Regina said. "As far as I'm concerned we have nothing to discuss. Obviously, Emma didn't relay the message but I'll make it clear to you, you have no legal rights concerning Jaime."

His father stared at Regina and stated, "I never consented to any adoption."

"It doesn't matter." Regina huffed. "The adoption was finalized and—just get out of here."

"Jaime, do you want me to leave?" His father asked.

"I was actually going to ask for popcorn," Jaime said. "I have a feeling this could be mildly entertaining."

"Oh, it's just going to be us bickering back and forth. That's hardly entertaining. Regina will undoubtedly state that her legal claim is superior to mine, and try to kick me out. Which is ridiculous since I have at least eight inches on her."

Regina glared at him.

"Well, that's how it's going to go down, isn't it? It's hardly thrilling."

Regina finally spoke, "If you're not going to leave, we'll discuss this outside. And then I'll have a word with _my_ son."

His father smiled, "I'm glad you sought reason. Now if you would please allow Jaime to rest for the rest of the day, I think he would appreciate it. I'm sure whatever you have to say to him can wait until he gets well."

A weird look came over Regina's face, but she nodded as they went outside the room to discuss whatever it was they were discussing.

His father looked at him as he got up, "I'll be back. Rest. You need it."

"Haven't I rested enough because of her?"

"Hey," Regina glared at him.

"You need to get the drugs out of your system." His father said before putting his hand on his shoulder. "I'll be back soon."

"Sure you will," Regina said glaring at him as if she was really saying over my dead body.

Oddly enough, Jaime didn't hear them fight and had felt really tired. He soon found himself falling back to sleep and when he opened his eyes again, Emma was there.

"She actually let you in," He said.

"HJ?" Emma said still using the name he gave her to call him since he knew it felt weird for her to use his birth name—or variant on it since his name was actually James on his birth certificate.

"Regina," He said.

"Oh," She said. "I don't think, Regina, won't be a problem for awhile."

"She was here earlier, she made him leave." Jaime said before he added. "I didn't even get to ask him what his name was?"

"Are you talking about Harry?" His mother asked. "I—I didn't even know you met him. He didn't say anything."

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "You've never mentioned him before now."

Emma sighed, "It's complicated, kid. How are you feeling?"

"Groggy." He said, "And pissed. I can't believe I broke my arm. I'm not usually clumsy."

"I'm sure you're not," His mother said with a sigh. "I'm sorry you fell out the window. Do you remember what happened?"

"No," He said. "Well, not everything. I remember being sent to my room. Regina always locks me up in my room, I hate being locked in rooms."

"I hate locked places too," Emma said. "It reminds me of—never mind."

She stopped and shook her head. She was obviously thinking about her time in prison.

Jaime had pulled up all the stories he could about his mother's incarceration that could online. It was pretty horrifying thinking of how an innocent woman was locked up for the better part of a year, and finding out that she hadn't had the choice to give him up even made it more horrifying.

"You're thinking of your time in prison, aren't you?"

"I'd rather not discuss it," Emma said.

Jaime frowned, "I understand, but what I don't understand is Harry. He said he didn't realize you were in jail."

"He didn't," Emma said. "He lives in another country, Jaime. Back then the internet wasn't anything like it is today, and—well, until my case was overturned no one really paid much attention to my case. Except for Ford, that is."

"Ford?" He asked.

"My friend," She said. "The one who sent the roses. He saved me."

There was an odd look on her face, one that Jaime couldn't pinpoint it almost looked as if there was some sort of affection, which really didn't make sense since she and Harry seemed to be together.

"Why?" Jaime found himself asking.

"Why did Ford save me, because that's what he is." Emma said, "He's a good man. He is a close friend of mine, HJ, and I don't know what I would do if he hadn't helped me."

"Those were some fancy roses he sent." Jaime said seeing if he could find out anymore information about the enigmatic Ford.

"He sends them every year," Emma said with a shrug. "He's a good friend."

"What about Harry?" He found himself asking.

"Harry?" Emma said caught off guard. "What about him?"

"What's the deal with him?" The boy asked. It seemed all confusing to him, by all accounts Emma appeared to be single. It seemed like she almost had a thing for this Ford guy too—though, she hadn't confessed as much.

"He's your father, HJ." She said.

"But you haven't seen him for years? Why now? I mean, I'm assuming you two weren't living together when I looked you up in Boston. I didn't see any guy stuff."

"We're married," Emma said. "There are some things, that are my private business."

"But he's my dad." Jaime said.

Emma sighed heavily as Harry walked in. "He's awake. Good."

"I was just asking Emma questions about your relationship," Jaime said. "Do you care to fill in any of the blanks."

"I was just telling our son," Emma said. "That some things are only adult business. Such as our relationship."

His father gave her an odd look but nodded. "So you told him about the TRO against Regina then?"

Emma frowned, "I haven't brought up the subject yet."

Harry rolled his eyes. "He's going to find out sooner or later. Especially with Whale releasing him from the hospital."

She shook her head. "Still there—"

"Is there really a right way, Emma?"

"A right way for way for what?" Jaime found himself asking.

"You're coming home with us," Harry said.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Part 2 Preview: Regina broods and tries to think through her new situation. There will be flashback scenes that will show you bits and pieces what happened before the curse-yes, I changed some things besides obviously having Regina "kill" Rumple.**


	26. Part 2 Chapter 12: Revamping

**AN: Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added this story as always appreciate the support. This chapter should give more backstory into some of the events I changed before the curse. Like I said, Regina is a little bit more evil in this version-okay, a lot more evil. Again, legal procedure aspects have been changed for added drama purposes and because I figure Storybrooke law is a little bit of like a kangaroo court.**

Chapter 12: Revamping

Regina Mills frowned as she looked at the court order she had been handed that forbid her from being near her son. This would not do.

She would not lose Henry, she didn't care that she particularly disliked the boy or that the allegations against her were sort of true.

She snarled as she took a shot of the strong apple cider she had in her office before throwing the glass against the wall.

This was not supposed to happen, she had casted the curse so she could always be a winner and while not having to listen to Henry's whining would cause her to have less of a migraine he was _her_ son.

It seemed silly that she should be complaining about the fact that Henry had been cast off from her care, when for the past few years she had always been trying to pawn him off on someone else. But now, that her rights had been currently suspended she was furious.

She would not lose.

She still remembered that coy look on that bastard's face when she was served. She had gone to the hospital, after finally turning on her phone after she realized Henry was gone again.

There were dozens of calls and texts that she missed, her son was in the hospital. Apparently, there was an incident last night. The brat had tried to escape, obviously the dose of Ambien she had given him had not been strong enough and the idiot child thought it would be a good idea to try to climb out the window and broke his arm.

It was fury rather than fear she felt when she read all those text messages, especially when she realized that the brat had somehow gotten his biological parents involved.

Honestly, Regina didn't know which of the two were worse. There was something about Ms. Swan that got under her skin. An annoyance, much like her stepdaughter. But Ms. Swan's husband, Harry Potter. Honestly, Regina didn't know what she thought about the man.

When he first came to Granny's, she thought she might be able to seduce him. That had been the plan. He was decent looking, good looking actually, and he would be a nice Graham substituted. She thought she could get control over him quite easily, after all she was the Evil Queen, but all hopes for that were undermined when he and his wife sued custody for Henry.

She was ranting at him for having no rights, and then somehow they ended up fighting outside of Henry's room when she was served.

"What's this?" Regina said shocked that someone would have audacity to sue her.

Harry smirked at her. " _This_ , well, I do believe it's a TRO showing that my legal rights to _my_ son are currently superior to yours."

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina said. "That would never happen here.

"Most courts don't like it when you drug up a ten year old and leave him locked in a bedroom." Harry said, "Also, they tend to not like give away children of parents' whose rights weren't properly terminated. At least that's according to my lawyers."

Regina couldn't help but attempt to slap him. He quickly grabbed her hand; his hands were much larger than her. As soon as his skin touched hers, she felt something she couldn't pinpoint, but whatever it was the look in the man's eyes. She had seen that look so many times on her son's face and she hated it, it made her want to scratch his eyes out if she could but she found herself not being able to move for some reason that she couldn't quite explain.

"Assaulting the father of your illegally adopted child is not going to do you wonders in court."

She glared at him, "Let. Go. Of. Me."

"Gladly," He said dropping her hand. "God, I wish I had some hand sanitizer on me."

She gave him an odd look not quite sure to know what to make of that remark.

"What's going on here?"

Enter Emma Swan, Regina glared at walked up to her all she wanted to do was pull out that perfect blonde hair ever strand, but instead before she could even grab hold of the blonde's hair she found herself being stopped in her tracks again.

"Don't even think about it." Harry said glaring at her before turning to Emma, "The firm got the TRO much faster than expected."

"Good," Emma said. "Then there's no reason for Regina to be here. In fact, she'd be violating the order if she stayed here."

"There is every reason for me to be there," Regina snapped. "That's my son in that room over there."

"No, he's not your son." Harry snapped.

"Harry," Emma said.

"She drugged him," Harry snapped. "Jaime's lucky he only broke his arm. He could've gotten a head injury. God knows, what else could've happened to him with all the drugs she dosed him with. He had to get his fucking stomach pumped."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You're exaggerating. It was just a couple of pills."

"He's not," Emma said in a cold voice. "Your recklessness caused HJ to be in that bed. You are not fit to raise a child."

"Fit to raise a child," Regina hissed wishing she could take out both Harry and Emma's hearts. "We're not even going to go there. You are a convicted murderer. And God knows, what your freak husband has on his record. He didn't even check on the child once."

Harry glared at her again; this time Regina felt herself flinching she didn't know why the air seemed to have almost gotten cooler. It was her imagination, she thought as the man finally spoke. "I think we're done here."

"We're not."

"I think so," He said. "If you would please leave, Regina, I think that this is something best discussed amongst our lawyers. This is the last thing Jaime needs right now. And Emma is right; you're currently violating the TRO. I wouldn't want to have to get your Saturday Shag involved."

She nodded, though she didn't know why she did. Maybe her tongue was tied and she couldn't come up with a decent response and the two of them there tag teaming—she needed to think things through which was why she was now in her office trying to figure out what she could do to get their little TRO out.

She called Sidney telling him she needed to speak with him for some legal matters, though she knew it would be more up to her than Sidney to win.

She tried to think about what she had in her favor. And not from the legalities point of view, though surely she had a case there they hadn't contested the adoption in ten years after all. But somehow, they had managed to get the TRO filed in a court that's jurisdiction wasn't privy to Storybrooke. Regina didn't know how but that was the case. She couldn't manipulate the situation like she did the other day at Grumpy's hearing where she purposely had Cruella deny bail to humiliate Emma's skills as an attorney. At least not in the court the order was assigned to. She also knew that the order wasn't wrong she had drugged the boy and left him alone, that was discerning but there had to be something—

Regina might've not been a lawyer, but surely there were other means.

If she had been in her old realm, she would've just pulled out the couples' hearts and killed them. That would be the easy way. And she still might try to kill them, if she could figure out a way. God knows, nothing would satisfy her more than either seeing Emma or Harry Potter's dead body.

But deaths in the world of no magic took awhile to plan out. Especially a death that didn't leave her fingerprints all over it. Besides, she wouldn't be able to show them that she won. She wouldn't be able to torture them with the knowledge that she was the one who had rights to raise Henry.

She frowned as she thought about her assets. Other than Graham's heart she had a few others in her collection. One of significant importance, though it wouldn't do him any good with the way he was lying in bed all these years.

Although—

Although, the back-story she gave him in Storybrooke might make things interesting. Especially if she decided to wake him up. It would definitely give her a little bit more leverage. Although, there was always the chance—

 _Don't be ridiculous, Regina_. _He won't even know her. She doesn't even know him when she reads to him._

It would work. Or at the very least, it could give her reason for a new hearing in Storyrooke-which she knew she'd win.

She sighed heavily, there was a part of her that didn't want to do it. It had been the perfect revenge, and technically she liked the way it had played out. She didn't have to deal with the daily hassle of pretending and canoodling. She could sleep with whom she wanted with very little bravado. The certificates were all there though, but no one ever cared to look because after all no one ever knew that Regina had married Daniel Mills.

Or better known as Prince Charming.

She smirked.

When she had sent Charming's unconscious heartless body in this world, at first she thought about finishing him off. But she didn't. You never knew when you needed leverage, especially leverage as pretty as that man was.

Not that Regina would ever sleep with him. Snow had ruined him.

But it had been nice coming up with a back-story for him, one that she heavily based off of her own relationship with Daniel.

Daniel.

Even after all these years, Regina still missed him dearly. She had his body in the mausoleum hoping that one day she could find some way to revive him, yet she hadn't. She was hoping that one of the hearts she had taken would eventually work. Not that there was really any sort of magic here in Storybrooke to work with.

She sighed heavily as she looked at the heart she had taken from Charming's chest. She still remembered that day of the curse, how chaotic things had been. She had meant to kill him that day. They had been trying to find a way to break the curse and Regina had put a stop to that.

 _She remembered seeing him about to close that stupid wardrobe and wrapping her magic around the enchanted chest turning it and their one hope into dust. He had done the stupid thing after that, not that she could blame him. She had, after all, killed his first born right in front of his eyes. It was really quite delicious really. She had told Snow as much right before the curse took over; she loved seeing the pain in the woman's face._

 _Rage though, was what she saw in Charming's face as he came at her with that stupid sword. Of course, Charming was stupid to realize that Regina had the upper hand as he threw his sword towards her, and with a mere swipe of her hand she turned his sword back to impale him._

 _If she would've been her old mentor she would've giggled there and then. Instead, she walked over to him and pulled out his heart and hissed. "Stay alive."_

 _He gaped at her and she smirked._

" _I wouldn't want you missing the party, your highness." She said. "It's going to be fun when I tell Snow the joyous news of your child's untimely end."  
"You—you—"_

 _Undoubtedly, he was going to call her an evil witch. Maybe an evil bitch if he was feeling particularly brave._

 _Regina laughed. "Really, that's what you're going to say to me?"_

" _You killed my child, you whore."_

" _You tried to destroy my curse, I think it was a fair trade." She said with a small smile. "And really, whore? Is that the best you can do?"_

" _Just finish me off."_

" _Now why would I do that sweet prince, when I'll have your wife finish the job for me? Now, save your strength, I want you to be awake for your finale."_

The curse took over before she could do what she really wanted, have Snow forced to squeeze his heart into nothingness. At least she got the chance to tell Snow that her little plan wouldn't work.

" _You failed," She told the princess who was still recovering from giving birth and not that much up for defending or having a confrontation with Regina. "The curse is going to be here any minute, and your little failsafe didn't work."_

 _"That's not true." Snow cried._

" _Is it?" Regina smiled as she took out a vile full of the ashes from the wardrobe. "You see this, Snow. This is all that's left of that magic wardrobe you tried to send your brat through. Unfortunately, for you, it didn't work."_

" _No," Snow said. "No, the baby made it to safety. She's safe."_

 _"Oh, how you wish. This vile is all that's left of your sad excuse of a child." Regina said, "I caught lover boy just before he was about to close the door. If anything I'm efficient."_

 _"You wouldn't kill a baby, Regina. You're not that evil."_

 _"Am I?" She laughed._

" _Not the baby," Snow said. "Not my baby."_

 _"You don't believe me?"_

 _The girl shook her head, obviously in shock._

 _It was the first time Regina had seen her truly upset. She smirked. "Charming, come here."_

 _He couldn't walk._

 _Of course he couldn't. He had his sword wedged in between his guts, the only reason he was even breathing because of the magical command that Regina had put on his heart._

 _He ended up attempting to crawl his way to where Regina was standing all evil like over Snow. After a couple of minutes of watching him try to make his way with a sword stuck in his stomach (because really), she just poofed him up on the bed next to Snow._

 _Of course, when Snow saw him she couldn't help but have a row of theatrics that wasted precious time. Maybe if Regina hadn't allowed herself to be amused by them she could've done what she wanted to do—have Charming reveal the truth about their daughter's death and then reveal that she had his precious heart in her hands and squeeze it into dust._

 _It would've served Snow right, after what she did to Daniel. But instead, Regina had got caught up with the theatrics. She enjoyed how much pain that Snow was in. However, she only was able to do part of her plan._

" _Drink this," She remembered telling the girl after she showed her Charming's heart._

" _What?" Snow said._

" _Drink it or he's dead just like your child."_

 _Snow looked alarmed._

" _Don't—don't do it, Snow."_

" _I'm not letting her kill you," Snow said, "Besides, she's already poisoned me once and it failed. I'll be okay. True love, remember?"_

 _She then foolishly drank the liquid causing Regina to laugh as the purple smoke incorporated them all dragging them to the world without magic._

 _And then when Regina came too, she found herself with an unconscious Charming whose future she had to write because—well, she had been planning on killing him off._

Writing the story as Daniel Mills had been last minute. An insurance policy at best, but now it was time to wake up Prince Charming and have him be her prince. Not that she was looking forward to him groping her. Though, she could really rub it in Snow's face and that was a plus.

She sighed as she looked at the heart, luckily it would require very little magic. The curse had already healed the man's body per Regina's instructions he was just in a coma. And, well, that would be easily resolved.

"It's time to wake up, Charming." She said to the heart. "Or should I say Daniel Mills."

* * *

Unfortunately, heart magic did not work like true love's kiss. At least when waking up coma patients. Especially people who have been in comas for twenty-eight years, but Regina had already made the necessary precautions after performing the requisite command.

She altered the threads of the curse, to make her victims remember her going in and out to see "Daniel".

God, a part of Regina wish she could've created a new face for Charming so he really would resemble her Daniel but the amount of magic that would take was far too much than what she had. All she could use was the sources that were available. Luckily she was tied to the curse and it made it easier to use, though her grip over it seemed less than what it was before.

 _Curses don't last forever._

She frowned as the phrase her old teacher said came to her head.

Rumple.

She had heard that dead bastard's name or had been reminded of him way too much in the past few days. She inwardly groaned about how she forgot to write out his entire existence from the curse. She should've, he was dead. But she had other problems to think of back then, like making Snow and Charming's existence as miserable as possible.

Still though, it irked her how much of his existence she was reminded of in the past few days. Like, the fact that Ms. Swan worked for the fictional law firm she had set up for him. Regina had no idea it had outside branches; then again she had never studied the curse as much as she should've. She had never been the studious one, Rumple and Zelena had both pointed that out to her.

She frowned as she remembered how she had been riddled about her magical skills in the past.

She showed them all though. Regina played fast and quick, you snoozed you lose was her motto. It had served her well, all her magical adversaries had fallen. No, all her enemies followed. Having Henry taken from her was merely a set back, once Daniel Nolan woke up Regina could easily put up a challenge in court and win. Though Sidney had been a little reluctant about her victory.

"Did you really drug him, Regina?" He asked.

"It's irrelevant," She snapped. "He's my son and you're going to get him back."

"It might not be that easy," Sidney said. "The father is claiming he never consented to the adoption AND there's also the fact that he is a foreign national that contemplates matters."

"What?" She snapped. "That's ridiculous. The child is an American. He was born here, it says so in the birth certificate."

"Henry actually has duel citizenship, but that's not what the issue is. Mr. Potter is apparently arguing that he wasn't afforded the rights that parents in his country are afforded."

"That is ridiculous," Regina said. "And it will never fly in court. Besides, the boy has been living with me for ten years. Surely, that has to count for something. You know, best interest of the child and all that crap."

Sidney sighed. "Well, that's another thing. The Potters are married and it seems both of them are able to provide a stable life for Henry."

"She never looked for him, she gave up her rights." Regina snapped.

"She's Mr. Potter's wife." He said, "You're not married."

"I am," She said.

He gave her a weird look.

"Daniel and I married right before the auto accident."

"Oh," Sidney said. "I forgot. I mean, I knew you two were engaged but it's sort of hard to recall the marriage."

"I didn't really tell anyone, it happened right before the crash." She said, "You know the accident was hard on everyone especially with Lacey Gold dying and all. People sort of forgot about Daniel, and I've moved on. I know it's likely that he's going to be in a coma the rest of his life, but I'm married. If that helps."

"It would if Daniel was awake." He said, "But—well—"

"I know," Regina said. "But it's something, right?"

Sidney nodded.

"When do you think you can get my son to come home again?" She asked.

"There's a hearing in a couple of weeks," Sidney stated. "They're going to see if they need to extend the TRO. If you can justify your actions, I can present a case that Henry would be more comfortable in familiar surroundings, but I have to say whoever drafted these documents was quite thorough."

"See if you can get something faster, maybe in Storybrooke. I think the family court judge is Judge Reaux." Regina snapped referring to the judge that used to be a kangaroo back in the Enchanted Forest. "I don't want the boy under those people's roof. Can you use those pictures you got the other night?"

"If I want my ass sued, sure."

"What about privilege?" Regina asked. "I thought it applied in the courtroom."

"Regina." Sidney lectured. "We know that Emma isn't a drunk or a convict, we can't use that against her."

"What if we rephrase things?" She asked. "You could get more pictures, I'm sure. And frame it differently."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Also, I want you to look into that marriage. The court doesn't take well to deceit, does it?"

"No. Why?"

"There's something not right with those two," Regina said. "When Emma Swan came to town she mentioned nothing of a husband, I almost think that the two of them are together to get the kid."

"Regina. That would be difficult to prove."

"I'm sure you can find a way, Sidney. I hear that Sherriff Humbert and Ms. Swan have some nice chemistry. Did you notice anything when you were taking photos at the Rabbit Hole?"

"They were just chatting," He said. "There wasn't anything out of the ordinary about it."

"He likes her," She said. "If she were to return her feelings, that would ruin their claim on my son, wouldn't it?"

Sidney looked at her, "Right now, Ms. Swan's chances of having any rights to Henry are limited. You and I both know she never contested the adoption, and it has been ten years. However, if she and Mr. Potter are perpetuating in a faux marriage of sorts I might could make a case to have the TRO or any sort of custody thrown out. It's really Mr. Potter's character you should be focusing on Regina, Emma is a non-entity. She made herself so, and you should be grateful for that."

"Personally both of them should be non-entities." She snapped as she motioned for Ruby to get her the bill.

He sighed, "I'll see what I can do, just hang in there. Also, we need to talk about those pills."

"I was given a prescription." She stated.

"They're alleging you weren't given a prescription for the child." He said.

She shook her head, "That's ridiculous."

"Whale mentioned that he didn't prescribe them."

"They weren't from him," Regina said. "They were from Hooper."

"I know," He said. "They have a request to depose him."

"That's privilege information."

"Regina."

"Don't worry, you keep digging on those two. I'll take care of Hooper."

"Regina."

"Sidney," She said. "I know what I'm doing, just do your damn job."

He nodded, not completely convinced.

Damn genie.

* * *

She was glad that Hooper was pathetic and very easy to manipulate, that was one thing in her favor. It wouldn't take that much to have him doing what she asked and if he didn't well—

She bumped into someone very hard as she entered Archie's office: Snow White.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped.

The girl gave her the gapped eyed look of innocence and adoration that she had since becoming Mary Margret. "Regina. I—I—are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said. "I didn't know you were seeing a shrink. Is it because of your problem?"

She inwardly smirked when she said this as she referred to Mary Margret's fertility issues. Although, the princess hadn't known what she drank before the curse was enacted, Regina had added it to her back-story: a teenage pregnancy that resulted from a one night stand that ended with a botched abortion, comported by a diagnosis of complete and total bareness.

It wasn't that far off from the truth since the potion Regina had forced the princess to take a potion that had essentially shriveled her reproductive organs into nothing so that even if she and Charming had been able to somehow break the curse alive, there would be no happy ending for them. At least in terms of children. It was a potion that Regina had almost taken herself, but stopped at the last minute since petty revenge against her mother shouldn't resort with her being permanently barren.

Snow White or Mary Margret had confided in Regina about her problem when Regina had adopted Henry. She had mentioned something about adopting herself, but bemoaned about the state of her finances.

Regina had acted sympathetic, enough. Though that mostly consisted of nodding and inwardly smirking and belittling her for having an abortion in the first place.

She sighed, "I—I really don't want to talk about it. If that's okay."

"You know you can tell me anything, Mary Margret." Regina said trying to act like a concerned friend.

The dark headed woman shook her head. "It's okay. How's Henry?"

"He's fine." Regina said with a scowl on her face. "At least I think he's fine. _Those_ people have been a little less than forthcoming with me."

Mary Margret sighed. "Did you really drug him, Regina?"

"Don't be ridiculous," She said. "And how do you know that? Were they talking about it? I swear, I'm going to file a lawsuit on them for slander if they keep this up."

Mary Margret leaned back against the house that was Archie's office. "I was there the night he was brought in. Frank said that they found sleeping pills in his system."

"Well, I didn't give them to him." She said. "You know the boy, how he gets into everything."

"Yes, but—"

"I didn't drug him." Regina said.

"Okay," The woman said. "But why didn't you hire me. I mean, I usually come over every Saturday."

"Because I thought it might be nice for you to have a semblance of a life." Regina snapped before entering Archie's office and slamming the door shut on her stepdaughter's face.

"Mary Margret are you still there?" The friendly therapist said as he entered the office he frowned when he saw Regina. "Oh, Regina."

"Hooper," She said. "I want a minute."

"I—well, this isn't our scheduled time."

"Does it look like I care?"

One evil queen stare and that took care of him.

He sighed. "I guess I can move back my ten o'clock."

She nodded closing the door. "Good, at least you listen to reason, something's happened Hooper."

"I got the deposition request." He said taking the coffee. "If your wondering, I intend to say that the conversations concerning Henry's care are privileged but I suspect they'll get around that. And if they ask I will tell the truth, that I did not prescribe those pills for him."

"I never asked you too," She snapped as she looked at him. "I didn't even want to talk about the lawsuit. I'm worried about my son. I—has Henry ever talked about hurting himself?"

"What?"

"It's since he found out about the adoption," She said. "I caught him several times doing risky things. You said kids act out sometimes when events like this happen, right?"

"Regina?"

"I didn't give him the pills, Archie. You know that, right?" She emphasized it as much as she could.

The doctor looked at her and shook his head, as the precious influencing potion that Regina had used took effect. "You seemed quite angry the other day."

"No, Archie." Regina said. "I wasn't angry. Worried. We all know that Henry is a very sick boy."

"Yes, but—"

"Let me tell you what happened so you can give a thorough deposition to the judge." Regina said with a small smirk.

* * *

She got the call that Daniel Mills had opened his eyes for the first time in years later that afternoon.

"I don't know why or how he woke up, Mayor Mills, but it's a miracle." Whale said when he called her.

Regina nodded from the other end of the phone knowing that it wasn't much of a miracle. What would be a miracle would be if the real Daniel woke up which was why she went to the mausoleum today to talk to him.

It seemed silly talking to a corpse, reassuring him that she loved him that she'd never forget him even though someone else would be using his name now. That she would be pretending for all intents and purposes to be married to him.

"It's not a betrayal," She found herself saying to his stone coffin. "It's a necessity. I will find a way to wake you up one day, my sweet. I don't know when or how, but I am not the world's greatest sorceress for nothing."

Yet, she knew it had been a bit of a hopeless. At least logically. While she had put a preservation spell on his body, when she had access to her magic the decomposition process had already started. She had managed to rid most of it, but even if she was able to bring him back in this world she didn't know if she had saved his flesh in time.

She would find a way she told herself though.

"He might have his name but he won't be like you." She told the corpse. "This ring I'm wearing, it's nothing. Hen—Jamie is mine. I don't care what those people say, they have no right to him and I'm going to win. I am going to win."

Then as usual, she kissed the stone coffin before leaving the mausoleum and heading towards the hospital making her entrance as Charming's devoted bride.

* * *

 **Part 2 Chapter 13 Preview: King Harry deals with a state dinner and all that good stuff that comes with being royal.**


	27. Part 2 Chapter 13: In the Interim

**AN: And here is this weeks update. As always thanks for reviewing and adding this story. I appreciate the support. I'm hoping I can get the next chapter ready by the end of this week-we'll see though, have a lot of things scheduled and I really want to finish the chapter that I'm currently drafting.**

Chapter 13: In the Interim

 _London, England_

"Do not ask me about Belle again, Hermione." Harry snapped as he sat in his office/throne room.

"So her name is Belle," His best friend said giving him a weird look. "At least you're admitting her existence now."

Ever since he arrived back in London for a few meetings, Hermione had been on his case since Emma had let it slip that Rumford Gold had been married.

He hadn't really talked about Belle. Not in those ten years since he had told Hermione about his true identity, he didn't know why. The past was in the past, and he was already having enough relationship woes with Emma.

He shook his head, "There's really no point in mentioning her, she's dead."

And as always when he said he had that feeling of emptiness, though it wasn't near as painful as it once was.

He still loved Belle, a part of him always would. But he had moved on, he really had. Besides, whatever it was that Belle and him could've had was long gone even before her death.

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "That's not true. It's obvious that she was an important person to her, enough for Regina to marry you off in the curse."

"We had established that Regina is cray cray already, it's not that hard to believe that she would pair random people together."

"But you loved Belle," Hermione pointed out.

"It really isn't relevant what I felt for Belle," He snapped. "How's the custody case coming? Do you think you can get a more permanent order with that legislation I highlighted."

"Probably, especially after you talk to the American ambassador." She said referring to the Magical Parent and Children Act had which gave magical parents a preference in custody to non-magical parents in magical England. Of course, international and the muggle courts would view the legislation differently as protecting the rights of a very small group of indigenous people. "Don't you think that law's a little too archaic though? I mean, what if the magical parent is someone like Malfoy? I thought you were thinking of changing it. The precedence it would set is sort of frightening."

"For one thing Malfoy would never have a child with a muggle. Besides, I am thinking of making some minor modifications, but right now the law suits my purposes as you'd be the first to point out."

She nodded. "I still can't believe you're using pureblood legislation though."

"It's the best course of action I have," He snapped. "Besides the fact I never consented to the adoption, but I'm sure there's some statute of limitations that Glass would argue against."

"It doesn't help that Emma never disavowed the adoption." Hermione said.

"Obviously," He said. "Otherwise, I would've never thrown the whole I'm-Your-Long-Lost-Husband thing on her."

Hermione sighed. "True, though I was hoping—"

"What? She'd fall into my arms and declare her love for me. Honestly, Hermione, Emma's more likely to look at Ford Gold than me. Believe me when I tell you it's hopeless."

She shook her head. "Maybe, if you tried—"

Rumple ignored her. "And honestly, she's more likely to go out with that stupid blonde Sherriff Graham Cracker than me. You know he was the Huntsman in the old world. Pretty sure Regina has his heart, if I remember correctly she was sleeping with him. The last thing I will have is my wife going for Regina's leftovers."

Hermione had a weird look on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing," She said. "That name though, Graham. I just—ignore me."

"Hermione."

"The private investigator," She said. "You remember the one I was seeing when we helped Emma his name was Graham. It just brought back some bad memories."

Harry gave her a weird look. "Do you think it's the same guy?"

"I doubt it, Harry." She said, "He never mentioned anything about a Regina. Besides, it doesn't matter it's been ten years. Believe me, when I say I've gotten over him."

"I still want to deck his face in for you though," Harry snapped.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Seriously. You'd think for being over three hundred years old, the master of dark magic, and our esteemed ruler you'd be a bit mature."

"Hermione, you're like a sister to me. When someone messes with my sister the least I can do is deck them."

She gave him a skeptical look.

"Look at in the old days I would've turned your Graham Cracker into a snail and that would've been me in a good mood."

While he missed Emma and for that matter Jaime terribly, the work did take his problems off of things, he hated to admit it but he loved his job. There was nothing more satisfying than barking orders and signing legislation in. Of course, that didn't mean that he didn't spend a second of his day in London not thinking of Emma and Jaime. Although, he only knew the boy for a few days he already had a connection to him, and felt bad about leaving him in Storybrooke. A part of him, just wanted to run. It was an idea. God knows, if Jaime and Emma were in London with him right now, Regina couldn't get her grubby paws on him as much as she tried. He had absolute authority over her, but he couldn't do that to Emma who was trying to play by the rules as much as possible.

She still didn't like him. Not that he had really helped matters by refusing to drop the charges against Ashley Boyd.

" _She's due to give birth any day," Emma snapped. "I get that she hurt you, but think about that baby being born in jail."_

" _We've been over this already, Emma." He sighed heavily. "Ms. Boyd is not fit to raise a child."_

" _She was scared."_

" _Yes, scared into mugging a random stranger." He rolled his eyes. "Now let's drop the subject. I'm waiting to find out whether or not Ford got that TRO."_

 _Emma just shook her head._

They hadn't really talked much alone since then, mainly because they had picked Jaime up from the hospital and most of their efforts had been spent on their son who was confused as expected.

It was strange how it felt to be a parent again. It had been several years since Rumple had raised a child, and he forgot just how much work it was. And obviously, Jaime was different than Bae. While Bae had been an extroverted child who loved to talk and had a sense of innocence about him; Jaime was quiet but would somehow make observations that were years ahead of him.

The boy didn't like being coddled that was something Rumple instantly noticed when Emma and him tried to sugarcoat why the judge had found that it would be better if Jaime stayed with them rather than Regina for the interim.

" _It's because she drugged me." He pointed out. "Isn't it? Don't lie."_

It was after all hard to hide things from the kid. Like the state of their marriage, when Harry mentioned that he needed to fly out and take care of some business for a few days the boy asked him about the state of his relationship with Emma.

" _Me going to London doesn't mean anything's wrong with my marriage to your mother." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee._

 _Jaime rolled his eyes. "Really, that's what you're going to say."_

" _It's not changing anything, Jaime, I'm coming back."_

 _"What is your relationship with Emma anyway, Harry?"_

" _I'm her husband and your father."_

Husband might've been a stretch though, since Emma looked at him as merely a means to an someone who was apparently in charge of cooking dinner, since his wife still could only make grilled cheese sandwiches it seemed AND order pizza.

He honestly didn't know what his state of relationship was with Emma since she hadn't been that much of a conversationalist even when he told her he was leaving.

" _Okay," She said with a shrug. "You're not going to be long though, we have that hearing in a few weeks about the custody, right?"_

" _I'll be back in a few days." He said as he looked at her._

 _However, Emma's already had turned back to her laptop. She was working on Grumpy's case again. Apparently, she was trying to get another bail hearing, which Harry knew was unlikely in Storybrooke. He was going to instruct her as Ford to do mostly civil cases. God knows, he checked his accounts, since finding them, and he had several tenants who hadn't paid up their rent. It would be a slam-dunk and a self-esteem boost for Emma._

 _He sighed heavily._

 _Emma noticed and turned around. "What?"_

 _"Nothing," He said._

" _It's something," She said. "Look, I'm not upset. Do your job, I can handle HJ. Just be there for the hearing. I'm sure you have a life you need to get back to."_

" _Emma."_

" _Really, Harry, there's no need to lie. It's been ten years. Surely, you have some sort of life in London. You weren't pathetic enough to wait around ten years for me."_

 _He bit his lip wanting to say that he WAS that pathetic. It was amazing how she had managed to make whatever they had seem so insignificant. He knew it was a defense mechanism, she had admitted as much to Ford but it still hurt. And maybe he was pathetic for not moving on._

"Hermione," He asked in between meetings that day. "Do you think I'm being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?" She asked.

"About hoping that things will work out between me and Emma." He said.

She sighed heavily, "No. Whatever would give you that idea?"

"It's been ten years," He said. "She mentioned that even if she gets her memories back that it's not going to be the same and she's right. We're different people now."

"Obviously," Hermione said. "But that doesn't mean that there's nothing worth salvaging. God knows, Harry, I've watched you for ten years, you haven't gotten over her."

He hadn't, but that wasn't the issue.

"I don't think Emma wants anything to do with me, Hermione. I should try to move on."

She rolled her eyes. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am I?" He said, "You're always telling me that I need to get out. It was only last month you tried to set me up with Parvati Patil."

She rolled her eyes. " Oh Merlin, no. Not you and Parvati."

"You said I should've took her offer though," He said.

She sighed heavily, "Okay. I did say you should consider going out with someone or moving on, but it's obvious you're still into Emma. And I don't think you should give up on her so easily."

He shook his head, "I don't want to give up on her either, but what if it's useless."

"Harry." She said shaking her head.

He looked at her, "You haven't been around her, Hermione."

She sighed heavily, "I know but—do you really think you can move on?"

* * *

Even though that might've been the end of the conversation about Emma, Harry still thought about it through that afternoon.

She didn't want him.

Which was why he was considering on asking Lavender Brown of all people as his companion to the North Atlantic Magical Countries Conference that he was attending.

Lavender had been trying to get her hooks into him ever since he had defeated Voldemort and had been declared king.

Hermione was shocked when he told her that he was inviting Lavender.

"Seriously," She said. "Lavender?"

"She might be daft, but she's not that bad. And as you said, she was one of the better-looking girls in our year. Perfect king candy."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"I'm going to have to let her go," He said. "Lavender Brown might not be the one, but it's a start. At the very least, she'll be as empty headed as the other representative's girlfriends."

"You don't have to give up on Emma," Hermione said trying to reassure him again. "I—don't listen what I said in the past."

He shook his head. "She made perfectly clear she wants nothing to do with me. I told you. She said it wouldn't matter if she remembered."

"And yet you're giving up without a fight? That doesn't sound like you, Harry."

Truth be known, it sounded exactly like him. Or at least the man that he used to be. Or was.

Even though Hermione tried to reassure him otherwise, he still saw himself as big of a coward as he was three hundred years ago. And yes, he knew he had done a lot more in this life than he would've ever done in his old life—fight an egomaniac multiple times before the age of majority, kill a basilisk, and all that sort of stuff but there were some things he was still inept at as he was all those years that he lived as Rumpelstiltskin.

And relationships were one of them.

He failed at all of them.

He sighed heavily, "There's no use. I keep trying and she still pushes me away. I should've told her what happened all those years ago. I shouldn't have told myself she'd be happier this way."

"Harry." Hermione said.

"Hermione," He said. "I am trying to let go, believe me when I say this is a new thing for me."

"That's the thing," Hermione said. "I don't think you're ready to let go."

"Regardless, I'm still inviting Lavender."

"I think you should give it some more time," She said.

He shook his head already planning his date.

* * *

Of course, that didn't mean he was going to give up. He would restore Emma's memory, he told himself. Or at least he'd continue to the quest, it would complicate things if she realized who she was, but she deserved to at least know the truth. At least that's what he told himself, as he got ready for the conference that would begin with a quidditch game (naturally) and proceed with the opening dinner. It was three days of shaking hands and making false pleasantries, and having "fun" while discussing business. It was the sort of thing that Harry usually sent his underlings to do but because he wanted to catch the American ambassador, he was doing today.

Besides it was in France, and he might as well enjoy the food.

Lavender was just as lovely as ever and perfect arm candy. The years had been quite nice to her and only ripened her already glorious assets. Like him, she had never really been much into quidditch, and after finding out who he was Harry wasn't that into either. Which wasn't good, since Rumple found Lavender's company to be intolerable.

"I'm surprised you called, your majesty." She said.

He shrugged. "My advisors say I need a companion, and it was recommended that I give you call."

"Really, I thought Granger hated me. After what happened with that Weasley boy."

Harry rolled his eyes, "She didn't hate you. I think she was more mad at Ron, if you really want to know it."

"I miss Won-Won," She said. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"I think he's in Canada or maybe America," Harry lied knowing that Ron in the Box was in his secret vault deep beneath the Chamber of Secrets in wards that were blood coded and he would stay there until Harry needed him.

The ever-living guinea pig.

"Oh," Lavender said. "America, really?"

"I don't talk to him much anymore." Harry said, "He was sort of a waste of space."

"But such a pretty face, but not as pretty as yours." She quickly amended. "God, you got hot."

"What?" He said caught off guard.

"Sorry," She said. "I'm just saying, I never imagined you being hot. Not when you were a kid, remember how short you used to be with that weird sticky outty hair."

"Yes, because my aunt didn't give me proper care or nourishment." Rumple said trying to figure out just why he invited her again.

Lavender ignored the bit about supposed child abuse though. "Thank God, for puberty. Huh? You're probably taller than Won Won now."

He was. Or at least last time he saw Ron in the Box he was, but again it had been years. Even though he was in a box, Ron had probably grown too.

"I rather not talk about Ron." Rumple snapped as he tried to pay attention to the game. The snitch's location was obvious. The seekers though were being idiots (typical).

"Of course," Lavender said not noticing that he was no longer giving her the time of day. "It's not very romantic to talk about ex -boyfriends, isn't it?"

"No," He said scowling. "It's not, though there really isn't anything that romantic about this come to think of it. Not that this is a romantic occasion though, this is an international conference."

"I think we can change that," Lavender said.

Was that supposed to be attractive, Harry thought, as he saw the way she was making googly eyes at him. That was ridiculous, there was nothing that was turning him on. With Emma it was effortless. She didn't have to do anything, she just had to look at him and he'd feel his pants ever tightening. Lavender just annoyed him as she put her hand in a very suggestive place.

He sighed heavily, "As nice as that would be, there's a matter of propriety we have to present here. We are representing the magical U.K. You do know that, right, dearie?"

"But you're the king," She said. "You can do whatever you want."

He rolled his eyes. "Being a king doesn't give me the right to fornicate in public. Especially in front of these foreign dignitaries."

Lavender looked at him for a moment before she said, "Well, maybe we can get a room then, you know after the dinner."

Harry shook his head as his phone vibrated. He had been planning on sleeping with her to get his thoughts away from Emma, but now he wasn't interested. He sighed heavily as he pulled out the recovered iPhone. "I need to get this."

"I still don't get those things," She said twirling a piece of her blonde hair. "What's the deal with them?"

A prime example of why purebloods needed to have an introduction to muggle technology, Harry thought as he looked at the text that was from Emma:

 _Just got a summons, Regina is getting the hearing set for today._

"I need to call Hermione," He snapped.

"What?" Lavender said. "I thought."

He shook his head, "If the American ambassador comes over here tell him I'll be back in a minute."

* * *

"Yes, seriously today." Hermione snapped when he called her to confirm the text.

"Regina, must've gotten one of her cronies involved," Harry said. "What worries me though is she doesn't have any cards to play. At least any cards that I can think of at least to get the TRO overturned. Except for that photo which would be just ridiculous."

"I'm sure we can get this handled. Are you sure you want me to represent the case in court rather than—you or should I say Ford?"

He sighed heavily. "Better be you. I still need to talk to the American ambassador to set up a meeting so we can enforce that act. I don't want Regina knowing my existence until it's absolutely necessary."

She nodded. "It shouldn't be a huge deal."

"You don't know Regina," He said.

"I can handle Regina," Hermione said. "You handle the ambassador. How's the date with Lavender going?"

"She wanted to have sex in the king's box, how do you think it's going?"

"Really?" She asked.

"I'm just glad that Ambassador Welsh was busy with business himself." Harry said, "If this doesn't end with disaster, I'll be lucky."

"Just zap her up a stomach flu or something to get her to leave early," Hermione said. "I'm sure it's in your repertoire, but I did warn you not to invite her."

"Excuse me, earlier you said she'd be a nice distraction."

"A distraction is not someone you take to state events, your majesty." Hermione snapped

"Most other dignitaries take empty headed models with them if they're single, I didn't think it would hurt. Besides, you know it's pretty much required I have a dinner guest and much to my chagrin, right now, Lavender is the only option."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Did you really think a roll in the hay with Lavender is going to make you forget about Emma?"

"Make sure the TRO sticks," He said ignoring her comment about his sex life. "Hopefully, I can set up a meeting with Welsh to enforce the Magical Children's Act in the US."

"I'm sure you will, your governing skills are always on par. Your personal life though—"

"Watch it Hermione, or I'll turn you into a snail."

She rolled her eyes, "You wouldn't."

No, he wouldn't.

* * *

The meeting with Welsh went as smooth as he expected since he had just set up a time to speak with the man in private, dealing with Lavender was more difficult who seemed intent on getting him in bed that night. At the beginning of the evening that's what Harry intended to do, somehow he thought that sleeping with someone else—even Lavender Brown—would get rid of his feelings for Emma, but his mood had now changed he was now more concerned about the hearing.

What sort of leverage did Regina have?'

The obvious was that she had probably gotten a change in venue, but the Storybrooke courts couldn't very well overturn the other court's decision. He didn't even know if Storybrooke had a family court to handle such matters. She really had nothing to go off of, especially after that little drugging incident. Sure, she had been Jaime's primary caregiver for the past ten years. Though caregiver might've been a stretch, she made his Aunt Petunia look like mother of the year.

Harry frowned at the thought of the Dursleys. Since he had recovered all of his memories, he hadn't given much thought to the family. He had gotten some petty revenge though, mostly by buying stock up from Grunnings and once becoming a major shareholder promptly consolidating the company with another power tools company he owned which guaranteed Vernon being given the boot which in turned guaranteed that he would not be able to pay the mortgage and thus the Dursleys being given the boot from Number Four.

Turning them into snails and squeezing their hearts into dust would've been too much for them. Besides, at the end of the day Rumple did feel they were punished enough in a way for being forced to raise a "freak". And now seeing that said freak was a close relative to the British royal family and a MP—or at least that was how the magical world described his position to the rest of Britain—they were being tortured each day they turned on the BBC and saw his ugly mug on the screen.

The only one he heard from regularly, Dudley of all people had called up to see how he was doing and pandering for a job. His former nemesis had become estranged from Vernon and Petunia, and because of this Harry ended up giving him a minor gopher position in the press department. Oddly enough, Big D met and eventually married a reporter—Ginny Weasley or should he say Ginny Dursley of all people.

Who would've thought? But he had to admit that Ginny and Dudders made more sense than he and Ginny ever did.

And it gave Mrs. Weasley her one big happy Weasley family which he pointed out to her at the wedding much to her aghast.

Needless to say, he hadn't been sent a mince pie in years. Not since she had badmouthed his wife.

She loved Dudley though; she made sure to tell him that at the wedding.

" _Such a kind, caring, considerate, young man; even if he's a muggle." She said, "He really made a great catch."_

 _This was a jab at Harry from not rekindling the relationship that he had with the redhead._

 _Harry just took a sip of his champagne. "Well, I'm glad you like Dudders. See you got what you always wanted, we're family."_

 _The witch's eyes narrowed at him. "This is not what I expected, your majesty. Surely, you know that."_

 _"Well, you got what you wanted. Dudley's a good man. A little dense, but he and Ginny suite each other. Right?"_

" _Ginny is not dense."_

 _"I never said she was, Ron was the idiot in the family." Rumple snapped, "Though I was starting to wonder when she went blonde for those few years."_

 _Mrs. Weasley shook her head and quickly drank the rest of her glass of champagne. Harry could tell she wanted to leave, but it was hard to move away from the place of honor (next to his royal majesty). Honestly, Harry didn't want to sit next to her either, but he did like watching the painted up biddy squirm and he did feel that he owed it to some of the Weasley to show family unity._

"Harry," Lavender whined when he finally turned his attention towards her after he and Pierre Delcacour had decided some of the particular terms for a trade agreement he was currently working on with the French government. "Are you almost done?"

He rolled his eyes. Maybe he should've given her the stomach flu. He thought she would get the point when he ignored her the entire meal like most ministers and officials did with their respected spouse or model date of the evening. Obviously, Lavender was new to this, which was sort of surprising.

Minister Delacour chuckled and told Harry in French, "Your girlfriend is persistent."

Harry sighed, "Not girlfriend, dinner date."

"Ah," The minister said. "I'm taking it Ms. Granger wasn't available."

Harry nodded. Many of his counterparts believed that there was something between him and Hermione, and he let them for the most part. Or if they were smart like Delacour, they knew Harry well enough to know he wasn't one for relationships.

"She does have a pretty face though," Delacour said.

"Looks aren't everything." Harry said as his thoughts turned towards Emma whose face in his opinion was a thousand times better than Lavender's or really any woman.

"Touché. A good woman is like fine wine. There has to be layers. Lisette is one of those women." He said referring to his wife. "You will find your own fine wine, one day. Perhaps, you should meet my daughter Gabrielle? She has grown a lot since you've seen her last."

Harry nodded as Lavender tried to play footsie with him. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes as he discreetly waved his hand causing the girl to have to excuse her self-moments later.

Yes, he went for a Dark One's version of the norovirius. The footsie was too much, especially at the opening dinner. He should've just done that in the first place.

Lavender blamed the escargot, and told Harry she was sorry as he dropped her off back of her flat. Not for being overly suggestive but because she would not be able to entertain him later that evening.

"Don't worry about it, I have some emergency business I have to attend to anyway."

"I—I'm sorry." She said, "Things didn't go like I thought they would today. I really like you, your majesty, and I wanted to show you."

"Lavender," He said, "It's okay. But I really have to attend to business. I hope you feel better."

She then ran to the toilet again, as he took this opportunity to make a hasty exit before poofing back to his office and looked at his phone. The news wasn't good.

Not good at all.

Not only had Regina succeeded in getting the TRO overturned, but Hermione and Emma were in jail.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 Part 2 Preview: Emma meets Ford for that drink.**


	28. Part 2 Chapter 14: Seducing Mr Gold

**AN: Hope you all enjoy. I hope to have another one done by the end of the weekend, since I'll be going on a business trip the latter part of next week and won't have time to write. As always thanks for the support. Honestly, when I drafted this chapter I was a little skittish about how things played out, but I decided to keep it the way it was. In part, it moves the plot along and it is sort of in Rumple's character at least on the show to act...well, you'll see. Again, the legal proceedings in this story are purely fictional and should not be taken as reality. Because really, this is a courtroom ruled over by a kangaroo. Enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Seducing Mr. Gold

Emma Swan or should she say Potter frowned as she ordered a beer at the pub that she was meeting Ford at. It had been a very long week, and she honestly wanted to get plastered right now. She had even rented a room in the adjoining inn that the bar had. She had to get away from Storybrooke for the evening; it had just been too much gaining and then losing custody of Jaime again.

She sighed heavily as she thought back to that blasted hearing.

 _Somehow Regina had been able to finagle a hearing with very little notice. Harry was out on business, and since it was him—rather than Emma who had temporary custody over Jaime—it was very easy for Regina to argue that Jaime didn't have a proper guardian to watch over him._

" _Ms. Swan obviously does not care about Henry Mills's welfare." Sidney Glass said._

" _Objection," Hermione snapped._

" _I am just pointing out the facts, your honor." Sidney told the judge. "She did not disavow the adoption in the ten years since Mrs. Mills adopted the boy."_

" _There is a TRO in place because Ms. Mills is not fit to raise a child," Hermione snapped. "The child was given drugs that were not prescribed to him, left home alone, and fell out of a window because of Mills's actions"_

" _There is an explanation for that, your honor." Sidney claimed._

" _There is not even jurisdiction over this case here," Hermione snapped. "I don't even know how you can properly have a hearing here, when the case was filed in another court."_

 _The judge completely ignored Hermione's claims about jurisdiction. Being a crony of Regina's it was obvious they could care less about their judicial reputation. What mattered to them was whether or not they had good favor with the mayor. That was something Emma was quickly learning since she had, had little to no success in the courts in Storybrooke so far._

 _At least in the criminal courts, the eviction order that Gold had sent her to take care of seemed to be past without much fuss in the civil courts. Apparently, Regina didn't care about excessive homelessness than keeping the local drunk locked up._

 _The judge shook his head at Hermione, "Watch it, Ms. Granger, or I'll hold you in contempt."_

 _"For what, arguing my case?" She spat out._

" _That's it," The judge said. "At the end of this hearing, you're going into lock up. Someone, call Humbert."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes._

" _As I was saying," Judge Reaux said. "The order was clearly faulty. Mr. Potter is not even on the child's birth certificate, he has no claim to him. And as for Ms. Swan, the fact that she didn't even have the decency to check on her child all those years says something."_

 _"Objection," Hermione said._

" _Don't tempt me to make it another day in jail," The judge said rolling her eyes at Hermione._

 _This was clearly one of the more bizarre courts Emma had been too, but years of dealing with cantankerous judges told her to keep her mouth shut._

" _As I was saying," Judge Reaux said. "The child should remain in Mayor Mills's care for the time being. The evidence shows that the child is in no immediate danger."_

 _And this was what ticked Emma off. "Immediate danger, he fell out of a window because_ she _drugged him."_

 _"Ms. Swan you are in contempt as well. The matter is resolved the child in question will be returned to his mother. You two will be in jail for contempt. Court in now adjoined"_

 _"We're appealing, obviously" Hermione snapped. "And I'm filing a complaint with the bar association."_

 _"Go ahead." The judge said as Emma saw Regina smirk out of the corner of her eye._

She had plenty of time to think about her hatred for Regina, at least until Harry came and gallantly bailed her AND Hermione out the next morning. She really wasn't that big of a fan of Harry's though, since if he was there maybe they would've stood a chance.

It was ridiculous, she knew. Regina had that judge in her pocket, and he wasn't going to listen to reason. Much like Deville.

What was with these people?

Still though, a part of her felt if Harry hadn't gone back to whatever it was he did, maybe this wouldn't have happened.

Hermione tried to reassure her that the firm would take care of it, before they had been hauled off to jail. But something happened when she saw Graham. A weird look came over her, and she didn't want to talk much.

Graham for his part had been pretty nice about the whole ordeal, asked her what she wanted from Granny's. That hadn't been like the last time she had been in jail, and as far as jail cells went Storybrooke's wasn't near as bad as the prison she had been locked up in for almost seven months. Still, Emma found herself having a bit of a panic attack, especially after her encounter with Regina.

 _"Well, you're finally back where you belong." Regina snapped as she turned to face Emma._

 _"Get out of my face," Emma said. "This is NOT over, Regina."_

 _"Is it," She said. "I think it is. Reaux settled the obvious. The boy is MY son not yours and that husband of yours. Who can't even show up to the hearing, at least my husband has an excuse. Though, he will be playing an active role in our son's life now that he's awake. So yeah, that marriage card. Not going to work anymore."_

 _Hermione rolled her eyes._

 _"And you are the sad sack of a lawyer that they hired," Regina snapped. "I suggest you leave town whoever you are."_

 _"Hermione," Emma's attorney snapped. "My name is Hermione Granger."_

 _"Whatever, it doesn't matter. You are just as insignificant mouse as you'll ever be."_

 _Regina then left, leaving Hermione and Emma alone for the night. Hermione sighed, "It's going to be okay, Emma."_

 _"Don't say that." She said. "Jaime is in that monster's custody."_

 _Hermione sighed, "This was only a battle not the war."_

But Emma couldn't help but be upset. Her son was gone—again. And despite what Hermione, and later Harry said she thought he was truly gone this time. With the restraining order that Regina got, she couldn't even contact Jaime.

She hadn't said much to Harry about it.

Hell, she couldn't even talk to Harry without wanting to blame him. She knew he had a life, a job, but she couldn't help but blame him for Jaime being taken away when it wasn't entirely his fault.

Harry seemed to keep his distance for the most part too, but that didn't keep them from fighting eventually.

Like most of their arguments, it seemed to start from nothing. Harry had just asked her if she was okay.

 _"Seriously," She snapped._

 _"You haven't been talking," He said._

 _"I wonder why." She snapped. "Besides, what is there for us to discuss Harry?"_

 _A lot of things, obviously, but really Emma didn't see the point. It was just talking about what they couldn't fix._

 _"The custody case for one," Harry said. "I know you're upset about what happened, Emma. I am too—"_

 _"Don't," She said cutting him off. "You weren't even there."_

 _"You know that was out of my control," Harry stated._

 _Logically, she knew he was right. He had a job. Much like Emma HAD a job before she left Boston. She still had a job, but now instead of doing what she loved she was completely stonewalled. The only thing she could get through was eviction notices and it frustrated her. Much like everything about the whole scenario irritated her._

 _So, she just ended up shaking her head. "Whatever. It doesn't matter."_

 _"It very well matters," Harry said. "We're going to fix this."_

 _All Emma could do was shake her head, "Doesn't look like you've been fixing things so far, just fucking them up more."_

 _And that caused Harry to lose it, it was the first time he ever lashed out and what he said absolutely cut her. "Well, at least I never gave up on Jaime. Unlike you. You could've resolved this issue years ago, after you got yourself out of jail. Instead, you abandoned him to that bitch."_

 _"Get out." Emma hissed knowing he was telling the truth._

 _Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm just telling you the truth, Emma. No need banishing me. After all, I need to keep our 'charade' up, dearie."_

 _The way he said that word, she knew what she had said in the coffee shop really stung him. Yeah, she felt bad about it but at the same time, that word dearie grated on her nerves. "Damn you." She snapped._

 _He shook his head. "And I'll take that as my excuse to go to my study. Lucky for you, I have another meeting on Thursday that will have me out of your hair for the week."_

Emma wished she could divorce the bastard, though to be fair Harry had every right to be angry at her. He left with very little ceremony on Thursday, not even telling her goodbye.

Which left Emma alone. She had forgot that she had a dinner date that Friday with Ford, until he called her the night before.

 _"I can understand if you want to cancel, love. This hasn't been an ideal week for you."_

 _She sighed, "I think it will do me some good to get out of the house. Besides, there are some things I need to discuss with you, Ford."_

And now here she was, at the pub that she suggested that he meet her at. It was a little place in the nearest town outside of Storybrooke—a good thirty minutes away. Emma had already gotten a hotel room, because she just couldn't stand being in that house tonight.

She sighed heavily, wondering where Ford was. She really didn't like drinking alone and as she thought this her phone buzzed. She looked down at it to see that her lawyer and friend wrote: Be there in a sec, got an important phone call.

Emma nodded wishing she would still get phone calls, instead of just merely filing eviction notices.

"Well, you look like a sore sight for eyes, love."

She turned around to see Ford. Like always he was in one of his suits, much like her husband she thought to her disdain. God, why did she marry that guy? Yes, Harry seemed to have moments of tolerability, but usually all Emma wanted to do was throttle the man.

It seemed odd, since apparently once upon a time she supposedly loved him.

"Don't flatter me, Ford." She said, "I know I look like a mess."

"I wouldn't exactly say a mess," He said. "But you do make me feel overdressed."

Emma laughed, "I doubt you even own a pair of jeans."

"I probably have a pair in my closet, somewhere." He said, "But I just got out of the meeting so the suit was kind of a necessity."

She shrugged. "You look fine, I'm sorry I look like such a mess."

"It's been a tough week," He said. "Though, I have a feeling our luck is going to quickly change."

"Ford."

"I'm taking over the case," He said bluntly. "Hermione is great and all, but I feel like I need to have a little bit more direct involvement with the case. It's the only way that—well, things are going to get resolved."

Emma laughed. "You might be a Miracle Worker, but you're forgetting that town doesn't go by logic."

He sighed heavily as he waved to the bartender to get him a beer and Emma a refill. "Oh, I haven't forgot, love. I've been burned by Regina my fair share of times. I should've realized she wasn't going to let things lie when we got that TRO."

"Harry shouldn't have left," Emma heard herself snapping.

"It's not exactly his fault," Ford said. "He is a very busy man."

Emma nodded. "I know, but I can't help but feel angry with him. I feel angry with him about so many things, Ford, and I don't even know why. It's not like I hated the guy, at least I don't remember hating him."

"From what Harry says the two of you used to be very much in love."

Emma nodded as she sipped her beer. She had heard this much from him already, but Harry himself hadn't really said anything about their relationship. Not that she expected him too. After all, she had shut him down.

Finally she spoke, "It's ridiculous though, I can't see myself falling in love with anyone."

"After Ralph Miller, you mean."

"No, even before that." Emma said, "I was a foster kid, after all. It doesn't exactly make for romantic individuals."

Ford laughed as if he understood.

Emma gave him a weird look. "We're you in the system too?"

"No," He said. "Though, it might've been better if I was. My upbringing wasn't exactly idealistic to say the least. My bastard of a father abandoned me when I was young, and my relatives were less than friendly."

Emma frowned as she thought back to what Harry told her, how she'd abandoned Jaime.

"What's wrong?"

"I—I feel like I abandoned Jaime." She said.

"That's ridiculous," Ford stated.

"Is it? Harry said something about how, how, Regina wouldn't have him had I fought. And he's right. I should've fought. I was selfish. I was stupid. I didn't give him a single thought after I got out of jail, you could've gotten him and he wouldn't have been with that woman, he wouldn't have gotten his arm broken, and he wouldn't be in jail."

There was now snot all over her face. Snot and tears and mascara, not exactly an ideal appearance. She was grateful that Ford offered her his handkerchief, because of course he was the type to carry one of those things with him.

"It's only a loan, love." He said, "You can't keep it. Those things are Armani."

"I doubt you'll want it when I get finish with it," Emma said. "I am a mess."

"Your emotional with good reason," Ford said as he put his hand on hers. Oddly, enough, Emma sort of liked the feeling of it touching her. There was something comforting about it, which seemed bizarre to her, since she usually didn't like to be touched by any one.

As if sensing this Ford quickly removed his hand.

"Don't." She said.

"Don't what?" He asked.

"Try to make me feel better," She said, "Harry had a point. I had a chance and I blew it."

"Emma," Ford said. "You didn't. You might've been out of jail, but remember I saw you those days. I know how broken you were."

She had been broken, completely broken. It had taken her months after getting out of that cell to get a complete sleep, but it was no excuse and she told Ford that. "I'm his mother."

"You are," He said. "But that doesn't mean you made the wrong decision at least at the time. Regardless, Harry shouldn't have said those things. I'll make sure he apologizes to you."

"Ford," Emma said. "Don't. He had ever right to be upset. We aren't—well, obviously, we're not getting along that well. Like I told you earlier, I'm not one cut out for relationships."

"To be fair though, I doubt Potter is much for one either." Ford said. "You deserve an apology."

Emma laughed. There was something so odd about the way he said that almost as if he was apologizing to her himself. God knows, her actually husband would never tell her that. Harry seemed like he would always find some way of blaming her, and he was right to a degree. Still she couldn't help but say, "God, I wish Harry was like you."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ford said as he took a sip of his beer.

But she did wish Harry was more like Ford. It seemed ridiculous. After all, her so-called husband had movie star looks, was just as wealthy if not more wealthy than Ford, and was around her age; but there was something about Ford. Maybe it was that he seemed to be a bit more human, he understood her, and while he wasn't as conventionally as attractive as Harry, in a way she thought he was better looking.

"I'm not being ridiculous," Emma said. "You're everything I wish Harry was."

"Emma."

"No, Ford, listen."

"I am listening, but you're being delusional. You wouldn't want Harry to be anything like me."

Emma didn't try to counter the argument with words; in hindsight that's what she should've done but instead she did something she hadn't done in years to anyone—she kissed Ford. The alcohol, she guessed, gave her the courage to do it.

For so many years, the thought of kissing someone had scared her, repulsed her, but somehow all those thoughts were gone as she made contact with Ford's lips. She forgot how good kissing could feel and why Ford had not exactly been expecting her to kiss him once her lips met his, he was a more than willing partner, Emma thought, as she felt his tongue touch her lips. Opening her mouth, she let him in and was completely swept up by the moment until he broke away.

"Emma."

"No," She said. "No, no, talk. I want you, Ford."

He rolled his eyes. "You've had one too many beers. And you'll hate yourself for kissing an old man in the morning."

She laughed as he walked her towards her room, "You're hardly old."

Though, he was right about her being slightly tipsy. Maybe it wasn't tipsy from the alcohol though, but something else. Something she couldn't pinpoint. Like, a realization.

"I'm very old, love." He said, "Old enough to be your father and then some."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Really, Ford. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that kiss."

"I did, He said as he opened the door to her hotel room. "But your married."

"Oh, screw that." She said as she pulled him into her room kicking the door shut with her boots.

"Emma."

"Please," She said. "Please, Ford. I know you want to."

"It's not a matter of want, you're drunk and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

"I only had three maybe four beers." She said, "Hardly drunk. And I know you want me from that kiss. I want you too."

"You barely know me," He said though Emma knew the way that he was looking at her he was considering her offer.

An offer, that she was sort of finding a bit odd that she was actually making. Then again, maybe it wasn't that odd. She did like Ford, and there had been something about that kiss. Something about that kiss that made her want more.

"We've known each other for ten years,' She said. "You're my lawyer and my friend."

"Exactly," He said tried to pull away. "We shouldn't ruin a good friendship and working relationship."

"But that kiss," Emma said. "I—I haven't felt that way in years."

"I haven't too," The man admitted looking at Emma..

"Then why," Emma said. "I want you Ford, and I think you want me?"

"You're married," He said again.

"You and I know it's just a charade." She snapped.

"Just a charade," He said before he grabbed Emma and started kissing her again.

This time, he was the one in control and was a little forceful at first and it didn't end with just kissing. Clothing came off. Emma couldn't recall who was pulling off what. She just knew that before it was said and done, they were both naked and in bed with each other.

He wasn't what she was expecting; not that she had been expecting anything with him and honestly she hadn't had much time to analyze the situation as she and him made love. If she did, she might've stopped. But the last thing she wanted to do was stop. And it seemed that Ford was the same way as he touched her in ways that she hadn't thought about being touched in years.

Emma couldn't help but feel oddly blissful when it was over, when she wrapped her arms around his chest and fell asleep for the first time in days.

* * *

When she woke up though, she thought he'd be gone. He wasn't. He still asleep, wrapped up into her. She peered down at him, it was odd looking at him asleep Ford looked decades younger. Although, she had saw him last night she hadn't studied him and was able to see things that she hadn't saw before, like the scar on his leg.

Looking at it, Emma couldn't help but feel compelled to touch it which caused Ford to apparently wake up since he said, "Oh, that."

"It's a pretty deep scar." She said trying to turn the conversation for the "Oh crap, we got drunk and slept together" conversation.

Ford sighed heavily. "It's an old wound, doesn't bother me much now."

"Well, it looks like it hurts." Emma said. "And you look upset about it."

"I'm not upset about it, love. Honestly, I'm surprise you're still here. I thought you'd bolt when you woke up sober to find yourself in bed with me."

"I didn't sleep with you because you were drunk," She said. It was true, being drunk might've caused her to have the ability to pull his clothes off without losing her nerve. But she had wanted to sleep with him for quite awhile; she was just now admitting it.

"Love, it will never work out between us."

"Why not?" Emma said, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy last night?"

He sighed heavily. "That's not it, Emma. It's—well, there's the custody case and you're married. Charade it might be."

She rolled her eyes, "No one has to know about this."

"You really think we can continue this with Regina and all her spies snooping around us."

"We don't have to do this in Storybrooke." Emma stated.

He frowned for a moment before he said, "I don't like it."

"You don't like being with me."

"No," He said. "I don't like hiding being with you. If we do this, love, I want to do this right."

She sighed heavily "So you did enjoy this."

"Obviously, love." He said rolling his eyes. "I've—I've wanted you for a long time. Not that I thought it would actually happen"

Emma was sort of taken aback for a minute, before she asked. "Why?"

He gave her a look.

"Really," She said. "Why?"

"Because Emma," He said. "You deserve better than me."

She shook her head.

"You didn't know me in the past," He said. "You can ask Regina, Graham Cracker, any of them will tell you that I'm a ruthless bastard. I don't usually do relationships."

"You did one with Lacey." She inwardly grimacing that she had to mention his dead wife's name when they were in bed together. However, she wanted to win the argument—it was the lawyer in her.

He rolled his eyes. "That really kills the mood, Emma."

"You keep mentioning Harry." She countered.

"That's different." He said.

She frowned, though he did have a point. He had actually cared about Lacey, she really didn't give shit about Harry.

"It's relevant to what you're saying though, you have done relationships in the past."

"Not one with my client, and not one as complicated as this."

She frowned, "So, if I wasn't your client then—"

"No." He said, "It's just one of the reasons that things between us would never work out."

Emma frowned, "Last night was good though."

"Spectacular," Ford said. "I'll agree to that, but like you said, Emma, you aren't cut out for a relationship and neither am I. And I do like our friendship."

"So do I," Emma said with a frown. "But I—we don't have to make things complicate. It could just be casual."

She stopped not sure what to add to that. And for that matter, she didn't really want things to be casual. She instantly frowned thinking she was being ridiculous; Emma Swan was not a girl for relationships. She had plenty opportunities for a relationship in the past ten years, and she never took them. But here she was in a bed with Ford Gold, of all people, and she wanted what. A relationship? No, no, she wasn't the type for relationships, but whatever this was it wasn't just sex.

But that's not what Ford thought. "So, you just want to use me as your fuck buddy? Like I told you, if we're going to do this it's not going to be the whole 'friends with benefits' thing."

Emma gave him a weird look. "Ford, you were the one who said you didn't want to have a relationship. I'm just saying, I like having sex with you, I like your company. But I totally understand the not having a relationship thing, we both admit its not a forte of ours. Like I said, we could just keep things casual."

He frowned getting up, "No. No. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have let my guard down last night. I shouldn't have fucked up."

"I'm glad you did," Emma said.

"It just makes a bigger mess of the situation that is already messy enough," He said.

"Ford," She started to say but lost herself for words.

He shook his head. "I'm not doing this. I want you Emma, but I will not sneak around to be with you. And you and I both know it would never work, way too many complications."

She frowned, he was right. It was irresponsible that they had ended up sleeping together last night, but something about the experience. Something about it had been so sweet, so not what she had expected.

Maybe it was because she hadn't had sex in so long, Emma thought. Or from really when she could remember. Obviously, she had slept with Harry once upon a time, but she couldn't remember it. And for years she had nightmares about Ralph Miller touching her. The other experience she had remembered had been fooling around—not quite getting to that level of intimacy—when she was a teen. And the boys she had been with were a bit handsy at best.

"Emma, you know I'm right."

She bit her lip before she said. "It felt so good though."

He smiled, "It did, but it wouldn't do any good for us to be together, at least not now. Too many complications. Besides, who knows you might remember Harry and want to get back together with him."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Now, you really are killing the mood. The last thing I want Ford is to be in Harry Potter's bed. I can guarantee you that's never, ever, going to happen."

"Be that as it be, this whatever it is, is going to have to stop until we get your son's custody settled."

Emma frowned, "So then, we'll forget this happened for now."

"I don't think we can actually forget, love." He said, "So we'll have to make do with pretending on forgetting."

Emma nodded, but oddly enough a part of her felt crushed.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Preview: Regina deals with the past in the present and recalls what happened to the last mousy brunette she dealt with.**


	29. Part 2 Chapter 15: Blast From the Past

**AN: Thanks to those who reviewed and added this stroy in the last chapter. As I said before, I have to go out of town later this coming week for business. If I have time (which I doubt) I'll try to post the last one before I leave on Thursday. However, if I don't get a chance the next update will probably be early the following week. The good news is the weekend after that is a holiday weekend, so I should be able to get an extra update.**

Chapter 15: Blast From the Past

When she had decided to be "married" to Charming, the last thing Regina thought she'd actually would be married to Charming. There was a difference to simply being his wife, and then being his wife.

Or at least having a comatose man as a husband versus an annoying confusing amnesic for a husband, since Regina didn't think long enough to give the cursed man memories and hadn't thought far enough yet to what she wanted him to remember or how she wanted him to act.

She wasn't sure if she wanted him hopelessly in love with her, or ignore her. She hadn't really dealt with him much since she was able to get an emergency custodial hearing and get that TRO cancelled—thank God, she ran Storybrooke—and thank God Harry Potter seemed to go on business trips quite often and Emma didn't have any rights to her child.

Henry, for the most part, had been completely sullen about being brought in her care and refused to eat because he probably knew she had planned on drugging him. It wasn't like he'd hurt himself again; she had bars placed on the window.

See, Regina thought of child safety. At least enough where that judge who used to be a kangaroo agreed that she should be Henry's custodial parent.

It also helped, that she agreed to give Kara Reaux a raise in her salary and an extra week of vacation—but hey, no one needed to know that.

So it was only now, that the dutiful Mrs. Mills was visiting her used to be comatose husband. Dr. Whale had told her it was just as well since "Daniel" didn't remember a thing.

Not that Regina expected him too.

It made her inwardly wince at the fact that she had given him her old lover's name. Back then she thought she'd never have to wake Charming up. She'd just plug the cord when was feeling particular vengeful. However, that day never came. She didn't know what she was thinking; save for the fact that Charming neutralized any claim that Emma and Harry Potter might have being a "united" front for custodial purposes, there was nothing decent about being married to the chump.

At least that's what she thought, until she saw Snow White in her candy stripper uniform smiling down at Charming.

Now she knew, revenge. And breaking amnesic princess's hearts.

Regina smiled as she clicked her pumps into the room. "Well, what are you up too?"

"Mayor Mills, I didn't know you were going to be here today." The ever weasel like Mary Margret said.

"Of course, I'd be here to see my husband now that Dr. Whale has given me the okay." Regina snapped.

"Of course…" Mary Margret said, "But HJ—"

"Is perfectly safe."

"Who's HJ?"

And there was that stupid voice that inwardly made Regina cringe and want to punch his stupid face. He should be glad she needed him, but God she hoped she had enough magic left to give him somewhat of a personality upgrade—maybe make him a workaholic who hardly showed his face. Of course, originally she wanted him to do something humiliating like picking up dog and cat shit at the animal shelter. However, since he was married to her that wouldn't do it would have to be something respectable. Maybe Graham needed a deputy—however, she really didn't want her husband being a lap dog. Just her lap dog. Maybe a figurehead position of sorts—God, knows he was useless.

She needed to think about this, for now Charming would be a househusband she thought. At the very least, he could watch Henry.

"He's our son, darling." Regina said finally answering the question.

"Son? What is she talking about, Mary Margret?"

Regina gave Mary Margret the stink eye. Seriously?

"Daniel," Mary Margret said in that babyish voice she had. "This is Regina, your wife. You know the woman I was telling you about."

"Regina?" He said.

"Yes, that's my name, darling." Regina said smiling at the man when all she really wanted to was to turn his heart into dust.

However, he served a purpose now. A small purpose, but a purpose. Eventually though, she'd kill him. "It's so good to see you awake. Mary Margret would you mind giving my husband and me a moment alone."

"Of course," She said with an almost disappointed look on her face. What did she expect, for Regina to give her Charming with a bow wrapped up. As far as this world was concerned, Charming was Regina's.

"Wait," Charming started to say but Mary Margret shook her head.

"You need to talk to Regina," She said. "Get reacquainted. Maybe it will help you remember."

Regina doubted that, she'd have him remember whatever life she thought was best for him when she could figure out how she wanted him to act.

She should've planned for him waking up. But it hadn't been something she thought about. Regina wasn't one for thinking of possibilities and outcomes that was Rumple. He was the one who really knew how this curse worked, God knows Regina had no idea that the amendments he added would allow for an actual law firm to appear outside of Storybrooke. Then again, magical theory had never been a strong suite of hers. She hadn't even thought of the consequences of killing Rumple, she thought when she killed the man she'd somehow be able to obtain his powers yet that didn't seem to happen. Which was a shame really, never mind though with Rumple dead there was no one more powerful than her.

"What are you thinking about?" Her dweeb of a husband asked her.

"You and me," She said. "Darling, it's been so long since I've seen your eyes open."

Not since a cloud of purple smoke over took him and Regina had decided that she didn't have enough time and energy to kill him—at least right away.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember." He said.

Regina grabbed his hand inwardly wincing at holding it. Like the real Daniel's Charming's hand was full of callouses. Strange for a prince, she thought, it was like a worker's hand. Then again, he hadn't exactly had the easiest life in the Enchanted Forest since he met Snow. "It's okay, darling," she finally managed to stomach. "I'm sure your memories will come back in time. You've been asleep for awhile."

He nodded, "That's what Dr. Whale tells me. He said I was in an accident."

"Yes, terrible car accident." Regina said remembering the story she loosely created which ridded the town of Charming and Belle's appearance.

God, she still had that little maid locked in the bottom of this building. More or less for future potion ingredients or magic experimentations While magic might be weak to non-existent in this realm, potions and heart magic for the most part seemed to work fine. She smirked wondering how Rumple would've felt knowing she had his one true love's heart.

Killing everyone she hated at the end had been difficult, especially with Zelena's meddling. God knows, Regina spent more time than she intended to dealing with that unexpected surprise.

She inwardly frowned, thinking her mother could've at least given her the common courtesy of telling her that she had a psychotic half sister. But oh no, instead Cora had to kill the real Daniel.

What a waste of time management, Regina thought as she turned her attention back to Charming. "It was a terrible car accident. I'm sure you don't remember anything about it."

"I don't remember anything, I'm sorry. I don't even remember HJ."

She nodded. "I know. I adopted the boy after the accident. We wanted a child, but after a few unsuccessful tries—well, we were in the adoption process when you were injured."

A blatant lie, and a lie she knew that would somehow resonate with Charming since he had in reality lost a child.

That baby girl.

Regina had turned the child into ash. Inwardly she laughed at how she had destroyed their savior. Their one ray of hope, much like Snow White had destroyed her hope.

"Oh," Charming said. "I—I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Regina said squeezing his hand. "You're here now, and we're together. You and I we'll be parents to our son together."

"How old is he?" Charming asked.

"Ten," Regina said. "His birthday's in February. The fourteenth actually, a Valentine's baby."

"Do you have a picture?" Charming asked.

Regina frowned, "I—I'll get one."

Truth be known, she stopped carrying pictures of Henry years ago. Not since the stairs incident. She just really didn't care to show his picture around to anyone. She'd much rather show a picture of that damn dog he made her bring home than him. And she hated that mutt.

That had been the one thing she wished Emma Swan-Potter kept.

"You look upset," Charming said.

"I just have a headache," She said. "It's been a very long day."

"Mary told me your mayor," He said.

"Really," She said. "What else did Mary Margret tell you?"

She needed to make sure her stepdaughter did not come in this room again, those two needed to be kept as far away as she could keep them. Even if that meant Regina had to have Charming's tongue in her mouth—the thought itself made her want to drink a whole bottle of mouthwash.

"Not much," Charming said. "She just actually talked to me. Which is more than what most people have done here. I swear if one more doctor pokes me with a needle."

Regina would make sure a lot more needles were poked into that boob of a prince.

"I'm sorry about that," Regina said. "You'll soon be tired of me chatting with you, and I'm sure our son will talk to you a lot too when your released."

"I feel bad," He said. "There's nothing—I don't recognize anything about you. But Mary Margret's face—"

"Yes."

"It looked familiar."

* * *

Later on, Regina shook her head in her crypt, telling herself she needed to think of what she wanted Charming to be now before he tried to figure out how he knew Mary Margret.

Or for that matter, she needed to figure out how to make Charming hate Mary Margret without using too much magic. She had already figured out most of the back-story she wanted—Charming was a successful architect who owned his own firm that Regina had hired to build her dream home. They fell in love and he and Regina had married in a quiet little ceremony in the Poconos before settling back in Storybrooke where Regina became mayor when the inevitable happened—the accident. It was bland enough where it would configure easily with the rest of the Storybrooke back stories, and it wouldn't take that much of the resources she left. She frowned, as she thought of the Mary Margret situation and a solution arouse that made her smile.

Yes, that would work quite nicely. And she was sure that Charming would never look Mary Margret's way again.

Regina's phone started buzzing. She scowled as she looked at the caller ID—Sidney.

"This better be good, Glass." She snapped.

"Regina, I need you to come see me this minute. There's an issue with your case."

"Really, I thought that was all settled via Kara."

Sidney sighed heavily. "Apparently, Kara overstepped her jurisdiction. There has been a judicial complaint filed against me and her by the Potters' lawyers."

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." Regina said.

"I'm not," He said. "Regina, the Maine Bar Association is investigating me. Kara and I could lose our licenses."

"God, Glass you're such a wimp." Regina snapped, "You won't lose your license. The hearing was completely valid."

"They're claiming that the Storybrooke court didn't have jurisdiction and that Kara and I willfully violated a court order. Which we did. Regina, I don't know what to tell you, but you're going to have to return Henry to the Potters."

"God, you lack balls don't you." Regina hissed, "I'd be better representing myself."

And she really meant that. Sidney was spineless. It was amazing how he was once an all-powerful genie. You had to be guts to have magic, and Sidney had anything but guts.

"Regina," Sidney said. "I don't think that's really appropriate."

She rolled her eyes. "Yet, you think it's appropriate to stare at my assets anytime we're within fifty feet of each other. You are not going to fuck this up, Glass. Kara overturned the TRO, and their claims of custody are bogus. God knows, Potter couldn't even show up."

"Because we gave them inadequate notice," Sidney sighed. "Remember, I told you we should've waited to that hearing. The letter says that if you don't return Henry to his parents—"

"They are not the boy's parents." Regina hissed not wanting to accidently call Henry Jaime like she'd been doing for so many days.

"Biological parents then," Sidney said trying to take a neutral tone. "They said that you could be arrested and hailed in contempt of court, Regina."

"Like Graham would arrest me," Regina snapped.

"I'm just telling you what the letter says," Sidney said. "I think this lawyer the Potters hired, I don't think we should tread lightly with that one."

Regina laughed, "Please. I saw their lawyer in action. She's pathetic. A little mousy know it all. I thought she was already disposed of."

"Emma and her were released when Mr. Potter returned," Sidney said. "He paid their bail."

"Kara was supposed to set it at an exuberant rate."

"Well, apparently Mr. Potter could pay it." Sidney said. "I'm guessing he comes from a lot of money. That was some fancy paper that letter was written on, and like I said that lawyer—"

"You are so spineless if you think that little mouse is scary." Regina said.

"Regina I—"

"Tell them to fuck off," Regina snapped. "They're not getting a hold of my son. His father and I won't let them."

She then hung up, frowning. She needed to put the Potters in their place once and for all. She honestly thought that last week, should've been enough to send them a message. She had Emma thrown into jail, that should've told her to get the hell out of Storybrooke—as for that mousy lawyer—Regina didn't know why Sidney was so intimidated.

She frowned deciding to go home, when she almost bumped into someone—the lawyer.

It seemed like she was walking to the Potters. Regina decided it was time for a confrontation. "You don't belong here."

The girl merely raised an eyebrow. "Hello, Mayor Mills."

"Didn't you hear me?"

The woman rolled her eyes.

There was hardly anything intimidating about her, Regina thought as she eyed her. She was of average height. Unlike the day in the courtroom, she was dressed in sweats. Her plain brown colored hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and what really stood out to Regina that she was walking a dog—her dog.

While Henry's dog specifically. Honestly, Regina had sort of forgotten about the shit bag—God knows, she forgot what that mutt's name. Cady maybe?

"What are you doing with my dog?" She snapped.

"You meant Jaime's dog? He left her here when he was _illegally_ taken away from his parents. He wanted Lady to stay here, I told his parents I'd walk her for them since I'm staying with the Potters while the legalities of the mess you made are being handled.."

"There's nothing else to handle." Regina said. "That bull shit letter you sent, Sidney, he's not stupid enough to buy it."

"I didn't send a letter," The girl said.

"Oh, don't be coy Ms. Grungee."

"Granger."

"What?"

"My name is Hermione Granger." The girl said.

Hermione Granger, there was something familiar about it. Regina frowned, "I've heard that name before."

"Perhaps you read Shakespeare," The girl said. " _The Winter's Tale_?"

"I hate books." Regina said.

"It's a play." Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. Just get out of my town. Your presence is unwanted and despite all the money you've been paid, you're not getting my son anytime soon."

"Is that all, Ms. Mills?"

"No," Regina said. "I want to know why you sent that bogus letter to Sidney?"

"Like I said, I didn't send a letter. The lawyer taking over the case must have. I will give you this bit of advice; I wouldn't listen to the advice your attorney has given you. I would not like to cross my partner."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I'm not afraid of a city lawyer, Ms. Grungee. I have a court order saying that Hen-Jaime is perfectly fine where he is."

"That order was illegally obtained," Hermione said. "You and I both know it, when you're arrested for violating it, Miss Mills, don't say we didn't warn you."

Regina laughed. "Do you really think you intimidate me?"

"What?" Hermione asked sort of surprised at what Regina asked.

"I've dealt with plenty of your kind before," Regina said. "You're probably the type of girl that lives in a library. Who likes her books and thinks that being smart is some sort of a crutch, for unfortunate looks. Well, let me tell you it's not. You might be able to cite precedent and other legal mumbo jumbo, but at the end of the day you're just as big as a loser as you were before you hit the books."

Regina meant every word. Look at Rumple's unfortunate little maid, she might've read all the books in the world but it didn't prevent her from being Regina's guinea pig. Maybe that's who Harmony reminded her of, Regina could sort of see the similarities.

The girl just shook her head. "I think we're done here."

"We're done when I say we're done," Regina said wishing at that moment she could pull out the girl's heart much like she did to that maid.

 _Sir Maurice had told her to do whatever she needed to, to get his daughter in line. Of course, he didn't know that one good dose of forgetting position was all that was needed to have Belle's "twue love" whipped from her head, however Regina had made it out to seem like it was a more arduous progress._

" _I'll let you know when she's ready to be back in society again," She remembered telling the knight._

" _Don't," He said. "Send her away. It's better if I don't know what happens to her, for her safety. Maybe a nice nunnery, I know she is no longer pure but a life of solitude might be the best for her."_

" _If you insist, Sir Maurice." She said._

" _My queen," He said. "I—I am eternally grateful for what you're doing. You really think you can save her."_

" _I'll do my best," Regina said. "But you have to know, it might be years before it will be safe to let your daughter be free. The hold that the Dark One has over his victims is great."_

" _I understand," Her father said. "Do whatever you have to, just keep her away from him. I understand that drastic measures have to be involved. I will tell everyone that she's dead, so that perhaps she can get a fresh start."_

 _Though, he probably didn't know that those matters included taking his daughter's heart._

 _She remembered cornering the girl in the woods, after she had thought she was going to play hero._

 _Pathetic._

 _Honestly, Regina had never really understood Rumple's fascination with Sir Maurice's daughter. She was not his usual type— being overly naïve, a goody-goody too shoes at that. She'd never accept the imp for what he was, that was for sure._

" _My dear," Regina said in the disguise of an old beggar woman when she saw her. "I believe you lost your way."_

 _She hadn't. The coach her father had hired for her had merely abandoned her in the woods just like Maurice and Regina wanted._

" _Indeed," Belle said. "My carriage took off. I have no idea where I am."_

 _Regina nodded. "Come with me, I believe that I can provide you with lodging for the night and a horse. It won't be like a carriage but."_

" _Oh, thank you." Belle said and reached to hug the old peasant woman only to find that her heart was subsequently pulled out of her body._

 _And like Regina always did when she pulled out a heart and saw the victim's she laughed. It was always hilarious how—no matter who it was—the victim looked like they were about to piss their pants. Even Rumple, the so called most powerful magical user of all had that look of shock on his face that just gave Regina the thrills. With Belle though, the look was more than pathetic._

" _I don't understand how_ he _loves you." She snapped when she stopped laughing and transforming back into her usual self. "And don't even think of calling his name. You won't as long as you want to live."_

 _Belle stared at her. "Regina."_

" _Right, you're smarter than you look. Then again, for a girl who reads so many books you weren't smart enough to realize not to talk to random peasants in the woods. But, you were idiotic enough to fall for that imp. Not that he cared for you, your heart wasn't protected at all."_

" _Please Regina, please. I'll do whatever you want. Just give me back my heart."_

 _Regina mocked her, "Really, not so brave now? But you're right; you'll do whatever I want because I have your heart. Now come with me, it's time to show you to your new home. And remember, not one peep until I tell you that you can talk."_

After setting the girl in her new home, she didn't talk to her much later after she killed Rumple. At that point, Regina didn't get to gloat near as much as she wanted a problem—better known as Zelena—had reared its ugly head and Regina wasn't sure what or who was causing the problems first, so she thought—well, she wondered if maybe Rumple had came back from the dead.

It was silly, she knew now. She had squeezed the son of bitch's heart into dust she watched him die saw his reptilian body drop to the floor dead. But she had to be sure, there were magical disruptions—that she'd later find out were due to Zelena's influence, but she had thought it was the imp. So, she decided to check the best way she could. She checked in on his girlfriend.

 _At this point, Belle's imprisonment had started to show a bit. Now that Regina wasn't concerned about Rumple she had let her care of the girl start to slide. She sometimes forgot to order meals. The girl had lost a bit of weight, and was now in rags. Regina had honestly forgot about her, or she would've killed her at this point. At least, she'd still be of use to her for now—she thought as she eyed her._

 _Belle didn't see her right away, and was just staring there in space._

 _God._

 _Really. Couldn't she do something? Even an imprisoned Rumple was a little bit more interesting to watch._

 _She walked over to Belle and smiled. "Aren't you going to bow or for that matter talk? Yeah, you can speak now."_

" _Regina," Belle said. "I—"_

" _Didn't see me? I imagine you didn't, just staring in space there like the idiot you are."_

" _I am not an idiot," The girl said._

 _Regina laughed. "Oh, yes, because you love books. Because reading makes you smart. Seems to me, you weren't smart enough to get locked up. Let alone to have enough common sense to fall in love with the Dark One."_

 _"I—"_

 _Regina cut her off. "Did I say you could continue speaking?"_

 _The girl looked at her. "You didn't say to shut up."_

 _Regina laughed, "Bravo. Maybe you aren't so stupid after all, but seriously, Rumple of all people."_

 _The girl didn't say anything._

" _I want to know why you love him." Regina said._

 _The girl still didn't say anything._

" _That's an order if your wondering, if you don't answer you'll feel so much pain that eventually you'll find you have no choice but to do as I command. That's how heart magic works."_

 _Belle bit down on her lip undoubtedly feeling the palpitations that were a side effect from not answering right away._

" _Poor little Belle," Regina said. "If you do what I said you wouldn't be in that much pain. I just want a simple little answer about how you could fall in love with the imp of all people."_

 _Finally, Belle managed to mumble something else._

" _I didn't hear you," Regina said._

" _I said because he's better than you." Belle spat out. "He might be the Dark One, but there is still good in him Regina. There isn't any good in you."_

" _Oh, really." Regina said. "Are you sure that the imp is better than me."_

 _Surprisingly the brunette looked her in the eyes and said undoubtedly. "Yes."_

" _Then call him to help you," Regina said. "Yes, you heard me scream his name. He won't come, I can guarantee you that."_

 _"Only because you have some sort of wards or something around the place," Belle said._

" _Oh, I assure you I don't have magic to prevent the Dark One from coming here." Regina said. "And I insist, you MUST call him Belle."_

 _He didn't show._

 _Obviously, which in a way relieved Regina but in a way made her more confused since she was unaware who was attempting to cause her problems with her preparations for the curse._

" _He's not coming," Belle said disappointed after wailing the imp's name for about five minutes._

" _I know," Regina said. "That's because he's dead."_

 _Belle's eyes bulged. "No. No."_

 _"I killed him," Regina said. "Much like I'll kill you when you're no longer any use to me."_

 _"I thought—"_

" _That I held you just because of Rumple? Yes and no. You can still be use to me, even though your lover is dead. You can be a use to me like the rest of my prisoners since you won't have to be in such pristine condition."_

" _Rest of your prisoners? I thought you killed all of them."_

 _"Only the select few get to die right away, the rest…well, they help me advance in my studies. My magical studies."_

 _The girl blanched._

 _Regina smiled._

Those were the days. She still had Rumple's girlfriend in the basement at the hospital, but it was no longer like she could further her studies with her these days. Not that she was thorough in her studies in the first place. If you could even call them studies, they were more like torment sections since she never did adequate experimentation like Rumple, her mother, or like she suspected Zelena did.

Regina had never been one for all that stuff, which was why her experiments had been sporadic at best. What she had told Belle was true; while she killed a lot of Snow sympathizers she experimented on quite a few. While she didn't have a clear project in view, she somehow gained knowledge from her brief temper tantrums that usually involved some way of tormenting someone. Sometimes she would combine potions and see what results she'd get, some macabre than others like the time she somehow managed to give someone lobster claws in place of hands.

Again, she really didn't keep track of what sort of potions she mixed with what to get the side effect.

Luckily for Lady Belle, her appendages hadn't been replaced with animal parts, since Regina's attentions had been focused on other aspects since that day. Although, that didn't mean she had subjected Belle to a few things.

And she still had heart.

God, she wished she still had the ability to pull out a heart now, she thought as she continued her argument with Ms. Grungee. She didn't notice that Graham had walked up to where she was until it was too late.

"Regina," He said.

"Graham," She said. "This is an unexpected surprise."

"Is everything okay?" He said turning his attention to Hermione.

"Besides being verbally assaulted, things are just grand." Hermione said as she glared at Regina. "Do want to speak with me Sherriff?"

"Uh, no." He said, "That's okay, Ms. Granger. I need to speak to Regina."

"Oh, not that bull shit." Regina said. "You can tell Ms. Granger that that letter she sent is garbage."

"I didn't send the letter, Regina." Hermione said rolling her eyes. "You know what, I'm going to let Graham handle this. He knows you a lot better than I do."

"What was that all about?" Regina said when the woman left.

"You were obviously upsetting her," Graham said.

"Me upset her, I doubt I could upset a bookworm like that. It's obviously she thinks highly of herself."

"Regina," Graham sighed. "I got a notice today that you are currently and knowing violating a TRO that was filed against you."

"That is ridiculous, you heard what Kara said that TRO was bogus."

"The Storybrooke Court had no jurisdiction over the case," Graham stated.

"That's not true," Regina snapped. "Hen-Jaime lives in Storybrooke."

"Yet the TRO was filed in _federal_ court." Graham said. "Storybrooke's family court doesn't have jurisdiction over that. And according to the letter I got today, we could be in big trouble. They're threatening not only to sue you, Kara, Sidney, and me but the entire city."

"That is ridiculous." Regina said.

"Regardless, I was told that if you don't return Henry to the Potters that you're not only going to be held in contempt, but kidnapping charges are going to be filed as well."

"Kidnapping? Graham. I am that boy's mother."

He sighed heavily, "My hands are tied, Regina. I tried to call Emma, but she didn't pick up. Potter told me to call his lawyer. And his lawyer, Oh God."

"That little mouse gave you problems?"

"Ms. Granger is not their main counsel. I talked to Rumford Gold."

Rumford Gold?

When Regina heard that name, she felt the blood drain from her face. Surely, there must have been a mistake. "Rumford Gold is dead, Graham. He's been dead for a long, long time."

"You're confused. Lacey Gold died in the accident. Not Rumford. Or Ford as I hear he likes to be called these days." He said bitterly.

"I know who died in that damn auto accident, my husband was in it. Remember? I just—he's dead he has to be dead."

Graham gave her a weird look. "Any reason why you think he's dead?"

 _Yes, because I squeezed the bastard's heart into dust_ , Regina thought. Instead she frowned and said, "Because he hasn't shown his ugly face in this town in years. Do you have a phone number?"

Graham nodded. "Yeah I—"

"I'm going to call the bastard and get this settled." Regina said. "Tear up that order."

"I can't, Regina." He said as he reluctantly handed her the digits.

Even as she dialed the number, she told herself it couldn't be true. She saw Rumple's dead body on the floor. She felt his heart turn into nothing.

Yet, she never became the Dark One.

But he had never came back, and truly if she failed he'd let her know and then some. If anything, Rumple was not vengeful.

A voice picked up on the third ring, "Gold."

It wasn't high pitched and giggly, but deep with a small trace of a Scottish accent. It couldn't be him she thought.

Of course, he might sound differently in this world. Look at Hooper. He was a bug in the past, and yet he looked different and sounded different too. Same thing with Kara, she was a kangaroo in the Enchanted Forest—grant it, Regina sort of turned her into one as one of her little experimentations after she stole some turnips at the market but still.

"This is Regina Mills, I want to talk about the ridiculous letter you sent my sheriff. "

"Ah, Mayor Mills, it's been awhile." Gold said. "I was wondering when I'd hear your unfortunate voice again, dearie."

Dearie. When he said that world, Regina felt all the color drain from her face. Somehow her nemesis was alive. The question was did he remember the past, and the bigger question was if so did he remember that she tried to murder him?

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Part 2 Preview: Hermione listens to Harry mock Regina as Gold, she decks someone, and has a confrontation with someone from her past. Good times.**


	30. Part 2 Chapter 16: Shades of the Past

**AN: Going to be incommunicado probably till Monday, unless I have time and have Wi-Fi which having both is sort of doubtful. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel like there needed to be a Hermione interlude here because, well, there is that whole pesky Graham subplot that needs to be explored.**

Chapter 16: Shades of the Past

Hermione Granger frowned as she watched her best friend torment Regina Mills from his kitchen. While his voice took on the quality of Ford Gold, he still looked like the Harry she grew up. Even though technically, Hermione knew that was Harry's real voice. It was hard that thinking the man she was looking at had once looked completely different yet similar.

That was because Harry was technically his own grandfather, which was something she knew ate him alive each and every day. He didn't talk about his son—Baelfire—often. Honestly, he didn't admit to Hermione the truth until she practically confronted him with it since she had done a ridiculous amount of research about his past.

Though, honestly, she had no right to pry since she didn't tell Harry about Graham.

It seemed silly that she was so curious about a guy that had stood her up at a party a decade ago, but when she saw the sheriff and saw that he hadn't aged a day and for that matter didn't recognize her, she was curious about this curse and how Graham might've been involved. Of course, a part of her wanted to talk to Harry about it and get his insight, but at the same time she didn't quite want to admit that she was pining over a guy who apparently had no recollection of her eleven years ago.

Besides, Harry seemed to be wrapped up with his Regina drama right now as he was toying with her about whether or not Rumford Gold remembered his past as the Dark One.

When Harry had told his plans to Hermione that he was going to reveal Ford Gold's existence to Regina she was a little shocked.

" _Really, Harry, you think that's wise?"_

 _He shrugged. There had been something on edge about him lately, and not just because Jaime was taken away by Regina—though that contributed to it. Rather, she had a feeling it concerned Emma. "It's time. Besides, it might be easier for me to personally handle the legal matters since the good old townspeople still seem to shake in their boots when you mention my alter ego's name"_

" _Why is that?" Hermione said, "I'd think Regina would've whipped out your existence after she squeezed your heart into ashes."_

 _He frowned, "I don't think she could've since technically I was alive and we made a bargain—which in that world is a bit like a wizarding oath. Not that Regina would've worked this out; she never was the pragmatic type. She was probably too busy turning one of her subjects into an animal. You know she turned Judge Reaux into a kangaroo in the Enchanted Forest. It was hilarious really, a talking kangaroo. And it's more ironic now since that court is a glorified kangaroo court."_

 _Hermione shook her head. Since coming into his memories, he was a little subject to ramble now and then. Personally, she didn't care if Kara Reaux had been a kangaroo in a previous life; being held in a jail cell overnight had been painful enough. Especially since Graham couldn't even recognize her._

 _Was she really that insignificant to him?_

 _She frowned knowing that Regina likely gave him some sort of memory charm, but it still annoyed her and Harry noticed her exasperation. "Sorry, did I go off on a tangent again?"_

" _A bit, but that's okay. Are you sure this needs to be done? You know I am more than capable of being your mouth piece?"_

" _I know," He said. "I just think Ford's presence is needed here maybe Emma—" He stopped himself. "I am being so stupid."_

 _She shook her head, "No you're not, you just miss your wife. I have to say, I'm surprised Emma hasn't warmed up to 'Harry Potter'."_

 _He rolled his eyes, "I don't think she'll ever have interest in me, Hermione, even if I do restore her memory. She's definitely moved on to someone else."_

" _Who?" Hermione asked._

 _But he changed the subject about how he was going to play things out with Regina._

" _Harry," Hermione said wanting to get a straight answer. "Who is Emma interested in?"_

" _I never said she was interested in anyone." He snapped. "Now, I want to go over the letter I'm sending Graham Cracker."_

" _Harry." She said, "Please."_

 _He sighed, "She's interested in Ford, okay?"_

 _"Ford," Hermione said. "But that's-that's you."_

" _Sort of," He said. "She wants nothing to do with Harry Potter, but everything to do with Ford Gold."_

 _Hermione gave him a questioning look as they heard a door slam, which was undoubtedly Emma._

 _The conversation was then dropped._

And it didn't continue either. Not even after Emma left to go to work the next morning, Hermione started to ask him about it. But Harry mentioned that he wanted to focus on bringing Jaime back and that he had the paperwork filed the night before.

She had to give her friend this, since finding out that he was an evil dark sorcerer he was a lot more productive than he used to be. He even had an actual law degree, she thought now slightly bemused. Not just a Regina fabricated one. So did she, actually. The two of them thought it might be worth their while if they were going to try to run a country. Not that magical law really cared much about muggle law.

A part of her knew that she should be heading back to the UK soon, someone needed to manning things from the home front at all times—though to be honest, Harry had been going back a lot to attend meetings even on days he wasn't scheduled to be in the UK. That was partially because she was stuck in town until this stupid contempt of court mess could be figured out, and partially because it was obvious that things between Harry and Emma weren't good.

The two of them barely spoke to each other, and it only seemed like they were tolerating each other's presence because Hermione was there. Emma had told her as much last night, when she pulled her over to have a little chat.

" _I'm glad you're here," The blonde said._

" _Well, until legal matters are cleared up it's not like I have a choice." Hermione said. "I'm sorry for imposing."_

 _Emma shook her head. "I still can't believe you got arrested. I am so sorry about it."_

" _It's not your fault, it should be resolved soon enough Ford said he'd be handling the matter personally."_

" _Yes, I heard." Emma said twirling a piece of her hair. "I saw him the other day."_

" _He didn't mention that," Hermione said._

" _It wasn't business," Emma said. "So, I guess he wouldn't."_

" _We're friends as well," Hermione said._

 _Emma shook her head. "I doubt he'd mention it to you, it was really nothing."_

 _Hermione raised an eyebrow._

" _We're friends," Emma said with a shrug sounding slightly disappointed._

" _Oh," Hermione said._

 _Emma then said something unexpected, "How long do you think I'll have to stay married to Harry, Hermione?"_

" _What?" She said surprised that Emma asked that._

" _I want to move on in my life," She said. "And being with Harry is preventing that."_

" _You want to move on with Ford," Hermione stated._

 _The way Emma blushed, she didn't have to answer the question. In some weird alternative universe this would've been somewhat humorous. Emma had fallen for her husband again, or a version of her husband._

 _Hermione shook her head. "You don't have to say anything."_

" _It wouldn't work anyway," Emma said. "At least not now, and Ford still isn't over his wife."_

" _How do you know that?" Hermione said. "Did you two talk about it?"_

" _I—" Emma stopped. "I just want an answer to my question, how long do I need to wait before I can divorce Harry?"_

" _When the custody case is settled, I guess." Hermione said biting her lip. "But Emma I'd—"_

" _Don't." Emma said, "I told Harry that this marriage is just a charade and that's what it is. I'm at a different point in my life right now."_

" _You want to be with Ford."_

" _I never said that."_

She had meant to ask Harry more about this, this morning but he and Emma were having an odd moment of drinking their coffee together, so Hermione decided to walk Jaime's dog. Only to run into Regina.

Hermione knew all about the Evil Queen. How she had murdered her best friend, destroyed and cursed a kingdom, how she had thrown her in jail the past few days and rigged an entire hearing; but today was the first time she had ever spoken one on one with her and the only word she could describe Regina was crazy.

To think, all these years Harry hadn't exactly been exaggerating about the woman like she suspected. Hermione inwardly winced as she threatened her as she made a remark about hating book smart people.

A part of her was wondering if the witch was referring to Lady Belle. Although, Harry had been reluctant to share any sort of details about her past love, he did reluctantly talked about her after Hermione presented him with the details that he was apparently married in this world.

" _Maybe in Regina's little world, but not in the Enchanted Forest." He said, "Things didn't end well between me and Belle, Hermione. It's something I really don't like to talk about."_

 _"Please tell me you didn't turn her into a snail," She said._

" _No," He shook his head. "I was just a fool and sent her away. It's one of the reasons why, why, I've been so determined to not give up on Emma."_

Needless to say, when Graham appeared she was sort of relieved to see him. Although, all those feelings in the past were brought up again.

She still didn't get why it upset her. They had just been casually dating, although eighteen year old her thought it was something else she supposed.

"Hermione," Harry was now addressing her in his own—well, Harry's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Besides being harassed by Regina, nothing. I see you ended your phone call already."

"Yes," He said. "Short and sweet, I revealed that I'm alive. But I didn't reveal whether or not I remembered my past or that I was reborn. I mean, she's already having kittens from that reveal."

Hermione shook her head. "You really think this will get her to back off?"

"No," He said. "It's going to make her crazier, which is what I need to for the court case. Plus, it allows Ford to enter Storybrooke with a little less drama. Or at least they won't be meeting first time face to face."

"Why does Ford need to be in Storybrooke?" Hermione said. "And I don't want the whole it's for legal purposes Hermione garbage, it's because of Emma isn't it?"

He frowned, "I'd—"

"No," She said. "You mentioned Emma's interested in Ford, and Emma basically mentioned it as well."

"She did?" He asked sounding almost as giddy as a fourth year.

She frowned, "Harry. Seriously?"

"What?" He said.

"You are not thinking about having a relationship with your wife as Ford Gold."

"You told me to try it ten years ago," He snapped.

"Because that was ten years ago and you hadn't introduced yourself as Harry Potter. Dear lord, she wants to divorce you so she can be with your alter ego. Don't you find that odd?"

He didn't. She frowned, "Oh God, something happened when you were with Emma. Didn't it?"

"It really doesn't matter, dearie." He said.

She shook her head. "Harry."

"She's going to dump Harry Potter regardless," He said. "He's just means to an end."

Hermione frowned and shook her head. "Do I even need to tell you how crazy this is?"

Harry was about to say something—undoubtedly cagey and rude—when the door started knocking.

"Sad to see this after school special got interrupted," He snapped. "We have visitors."

It was Regina. Big surprise there, though the fact that Graham was following her like a sad puppy confused Hermione.

This was not the guy she met over a decade ago. Graham had been assertive, definitely not dopey. He had been willing to help Hermione, but he had also been there to question her. The guy she saw was a lapdog. She didn't understand what Regina had done to him, and she shouldn't care. She told herself. He didn't even recognize her, and it was probably not because Regina zapped his memories away. Emma did mention, that he remembered her from before. Yet, he didn't remember her. Then again, Hermione wasn't the type of girl that was really remembered.

It was true; she had done some growing up in the past few years. Her hair was mostly controllable now, save for when it was extra humid or when she went jogging like today. Her figure had actually ripened and she wore clothes that suited her. While she would never be stunning like Emma, she was presentable. And seeing as how Graham had seen her with all her clothes off (multiple times), she thought he'd at least remember her.

She blushed at the thought.

Dear lord, she was a grown ass woman. Thinking of her past sexual encounters shouldn't have her blushing like a fourth year. And she had had plenty of guys since Graham.

Though, none of them stuck. Hermione was pretty sure she wasn't the type for a relationship, much like her best friend.

Scratch that, Harry was technically married and would be if he didn't fuck things up.

She shook her head as she thought of the whole mess he got himself in as Regina ranted.

"Are you finished?" Harry finally said after the barracuda's mouth closed.

Regina glared at him. "Not until you call off Rumford Gold of all people."

"He goes by Ford, and I'm welcomed to hire whomever I want, Ms. Mills."

"Mayor Mills," She growled. "You're not allowed to threaten to arrest me, tell him that, Graham."

"I was wondering why you brought Do-Right with you."

"I was trying to explain to Regina that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to come here."

Harry ignored him, "Where's Jaime?"

"I was trying to get Regina to tell me." Graham said as his eyes looked at Hermione. "Uh, hello, Ms—"

"Granger," She said rolling her eyes. "Tell me you didn't forget me already."

Not that it would be the first time.

Graham shook his head. "Uh, no. I'm—Regina, I really think it would be wise if you told me where Henry is, I don't want to arrest you."

"This is ridiculous." Regina said.

"I agree," Harry said. "I think it's ridiculous that you are throwing a temper tantrum and shouting orders in my home."

"It's not your house it's Gold's." She snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I'm sure Ford wouldn't want you here either, unless you were delivering Jaime here. But then again, you couldn't since he's not supposed to be one hundred feet near you."

"Harry," Hermione warned.

But he was ignoring her; at that moment she knew that it wasn't Harry Potter talking. Well, it technically was Harry—but it wasn't the part of her friend that she loved that was doing the talking. It was the older more bitter part of Harry. Rumpelstiltskin. He was confronting the woman who killed him, alas not in his old form, but clearly the hate and animosity still existed.

"I'm just stating what the order states, Hermione. Clearly, being my lawyer you know I'm right."

"I do but—"

Regina started laughing, "Yes, let the mouse do the talking."

"Shut. Up." Hermione said glaring at Regina.

Regina started clapping, "Well, you do have a spine after all."

"Regina," Graham snapped. "I think you made your point. However, I can't deny the court order. You have to return Henry to Mr. Potter or I have to arrest you."

"You wouldn't arrest me," Regina said.

"He would too, if he wants to keep his job." Harry stated. "Or not get sued."

"I'm well aware of that, Mr. Potter. Mr. Gold made that quite clear in the letter he sent to the sheriff's office."

"I'm sure he did." Harry said. "I wouldn't have hired him otherwise."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Figures you would hire a bastard like that. How do you know him anyway?"

Of course, she was digging for information. Hermione really didn't want to hear Harry lie again—because it bothered her just how effortless it was for her best friend and spoke up. "Harry and I are school friends, I recommended the firm to him."

"That still doesn't explain how he knows Ford Gold." She snapped.

"You're getting off subject," Harry snapped. "Are you going to return Jaime or will Do-Right have to arrest you?"

Regina glared at him.

"Guess, that's your answer." He said turning to Graham.

"Surely, we can reach some sort of reasonable compromise—" Graham tried to cajole Harry.

Bad move, Hermione thought, inwardly rolling her eyes. One thing she knew about Harry with or without his past life memories was that you couldn't pacify him. It would make him angrier, crabbier, and a lot more violent.

Though, she didn't think he'd pull out Graham's heart, at least not in front of Regina.

Hermione shuddered, as she thought of heart pulling. She had only done it once in the heat of the battle and it about killed her doing it. Grant it, she had summoned enough hatred to pull out Draco Malfoy's little black heart—the bastard.

She hoped he rotted in Azkaban. He had been one of the few Death Eater who had decided that living with their heart in the care of the ministry (Harry) was better than being sentenced to death.

She still remembered that day she pulled out the wretched Slytherin's heart. It had only been to save her own life, but such power. Such hatred, it surprised her that she had it in her.

God knows, she threw up after she had done it. Not in front of Draco though, she had enough belittling from that blonde Slytherin and enough abuse to want to let him know she was in control. At least until she promptly handed his heart to Harry and told him to do whatever he wanted to Draco.

She was honestly surprised he let him live. Then again, Harry said being heartless was a fate worse than death.

Though, Bellatrix Lestrange seemed to enjoy it (enough) with all those creepy fan letters she sent Harry.

Needless to say, she was in the maximum-security ward and her heart had been blood coded so no one but Harry could have access to it.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Regina once again making a comment about how mousy Hermione supposedly was.

"Really, are you resorting to that line again?" Hermione snapped at the woman.

"Well, if the shoe fits," Regina snapped. "I've seen your type plenty of time. God, Rumford, doesn't change. I should've known you're screwing him."

"Excuse me," Hermione said appalled.

She had heard horror stories about Regina for years, but there was nothing like experiencing the real thing. She couldn't believe the shit that was spewing from the woman's mouth. Grant it, Harry had been goading her and from all the stories he had told her throughout the years he knew how to press the woman's buttons until she became unhinged. Hermione believed him, mainly because the woman had killed her best friend is cold blood.

But still, seeing Regina in real life was something else entirely.

Regina rolled her eyes. "It's obvious, isn't it? Don't deny it, he always did have a thing for book-obsessed morons who think they're smarter than they are. He'll use you like he used Lacey French you'll probably end up dead because of his machinations."

 _Crunch._

Hermione didn't know what came over her, but somehow she ended up slugging the Evil Queen in the nose. She hadn't hit anyone since her third year when she had decked Draco Malfoy. And to say the least, she did some damage, since Regina clutched her nose and started wailing.

Graham groaned as Regina hissed and spewed.

"It's just a broken nose," Harry said rolling his eyes. "If even that. I'll get you a cup towel for the blood."

Regina muttered something about stuffing the cup towel up Harry's ass.

"Don't want your blood getting on Ford's floor," Harry stated. "He's picky about things like that."

As Harry was tormenting Regina whose nose was indeed oozing blood onto the antique wood floor, Graham turned towards Hermione and sighed. "You do realize that I'm going to have to bring you in the stations, Ms…uh."

"It's Granger." Hermione said.

"Uh, right." Graham said. "Regina, I'll take you to the hospital before I book you."

Regina said something garbled, Hermione took it that she was asking if she was still being arrested.

"You refuse to give up Henry." Graham said. "You're violating a court order and Mr. Potter doesn't look like he's going to be reasonable."

"Oh, I'm being very reasonable Do-Right, my child's welfare is in danger."

Graham sighed heavily and shook his head.

* * *

To be fair, the jail wasn't that bad the second time around. Sure, she knew that she was pretty stupid. She had broken Regina's nose in front of the town's sheriff of all people, but a part of her didn't care. Especially since she was pretty sure "Ford" would take care of it by using diplomatic immunity or some other bullshit.

It was at least better than being at the hospital, where Regina currently was. She hoped they doped the woman up with lots of pain meds before she came to the jail. And God knows, Hermione didn't hope she had to share a cell with her. The thought of that made her skin crawl.

As she was thinking this she heard someone enter the station a few minutes later there was Graham staring at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy." She snapped.

You broke Regina's nose. Whale isn't sure it will ever look the same again."

"Is that supposed to make me feel bad?" Hermione asked.

Graham shrugged, "I just thought you'd want to know."

"Honestly, I don't care." Hermione said. "That woman deserves more than a little cosmetic damage."

"You sure you should be saying that?" Graham said.

"Regina is a disgusting human being." Hermione stated. "You heard the things she said."

"I did," He said frowning. "She shouldn't have called you mousy. You're not, by the way."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "That's not why I punched her, she was insulting my friend."

"You mean, your boyfriend."

Hermione laughed, "There's no Ford and me. He's a friend. But why are you interested? You made your feelings perfectly clear a decade ago."

She bit her lip as soon as she said that. She hadn't meant to say anything about whatever their past had been. She kept telling herself she could care less, but somehow she wanted to know. Did he even remember?'

"We know each other?" He asked. "I—I'm sorry, I'm sure I would recall someone like you."

Hermione laughed bitterly.

"Really," He said. "When did we meet?"

Hermione frowned, "It doesn't matter, you don't remember."

"I—" He said. "I'm sorry, Ms."

"Granger." She stated. "My name is Hermione Granger. And we slept together, multiple times. You told me you loved me, damn it. And then you left me."

And Graham couldn't say anything, but stare.

* * *

 **Part 2 Chapter 17 Preview: Mr. Gold comes to town and someone else gets punched.**


	31. Part 2 Chapter 17: Welcome Back!

**AN: And I finally found time to update, I know I promised earlier that there would be an extra update this week because of Labor Day but I sort of need to finish Chapter 19 first before I work on revising Chapter 18 and I haven't found that much time to write in the past few days. Hopefully though, knock on wood, I'll find something.**

Chapter 17: Welcome Back!

Harry Potter frowned as he waved his hand making Regina's blood from his floor disappear. Of course, he pocketed some of the sorceress's blood. He didn't know when it would come in handy. Blood was after all a precious commodity, so that was one of a few good things that came out of his best friend breaking Regina's nose.

God, he forgot that Hermione could throw a mean punch. Maybe he should've had her rather than Emma teach him how to throw a right hook. But he guessed he had done enough damage to Ron in the Box's nose back in the day.

The other good thing about Hermione messing up Regina's nose—besides the fact that he could easily make the damage to Regina's nose irreversible without getting caught was that it would allow for a decent search for Jaime.

He wanted his child back (today). Which was one of the reasons he was still in this house at all—as himself.

God, it felt so weird being around Emma since that night.

He should've controlled himself better, but it was really all he could think about being with her again. A selfish part of him, just wanted to be Ford Gold for now on. Completely ditch Harry Potter, which he knew he couldn't do. Jaime knew Harry as his father and—well, he still had a country to rule.

But for that night, he let go of the fact that he was Harry Potter and slept with Emma as Ford. It was wrong, he knew. And he knew she was drunk, but God knows he wanted her.

Ten years of wanting.

And now, he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Harry?" Emma said walking in the kitchen after he finished zapping Regina's blood to his Dark One hiding place.

"Emma," He said. "What a delight. You're home earlier than usual."

Like Harry, Emma had made herself scarce the past few weeks. She had kept herself to the office, even though Harry knew for a fact that the only cases she was working on were eviction notices. As much as he didn't want to see her, she didn't want to see him. The two of them had barely said two words to each other, even when they shared meals.

"I am." She said, "I guess. I thought you were leaving town today."

"I am," He said. "Just waiting to see if Ford was able to work his magic."

She raised an eyebrow.

"He got Storybrooke's order overturned. Do-Right should be returning Jaime to us."

"Really," Emma said. "That's great, so the order the contempt charges everything—"

"Should be overturned since Kara Reaux, Regina, Glass, and Do-Right were all violating the order."

"Don't call Graham Do-Right." Emma frowned.

"It suits him though," Harry said. "Doesn't he remind you of that cartoon character?"

Emma sighed heavily and shook her head. "Did Ford tell you if the hearing is still on schedule?"

"Should be, why?"

She frowned, "Excuse me. I think I'm going to be sick."

She then ran from the room and a few seconds later Harry heard hacking noises.

A couple of minutes later she came out a lot paler.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "I think I caught something. Um, I'll be in my room the rest of the day. Let me know when Jaime gets here. Okay."

He nodded, "Do you need anything? Soup, soda?"

"I don't think I can stomach anything right now," She said. "It's why I came home early. I didn't think you'd be here. Don't worry, I don't think it's contagious. I just think I had a nasty burger at Granny's."

"The food is rancid there." Harry said frowning at the thought of his semi inedible waffles from the other day.

Emma shook her head. " It's the only edible food in town, besides your cooking. I'm going to lay down."

Harry nodded as he looked at her as she left the room. She did look ill. He was surprised he didn't notice earlier. She was paler than she normally looked, and there were dark circles under her eyes. He honestly hadn't seen her this pale and thin since he had gotten her out of jail. Something besides the food poisoning was tearing her up, probably this farce of a marriage.

Farce of a marriage.

It hadn't been a farce to him though, no for the past decade he had waited faithfully. God knows, he went on a date with Lavender Brown of all people because he knew nothing would happen.

Yes, he told himself it was a way to move on. But he knew nothing would happen with Lavender. If he had truly wanted to date someone else, he'd dated Lisa Turpin or maybe Daphne Greengrass. Yes, Greengrass was a Slytherin but he surprisingly had a lot in common with her—a hatred for one Draco Malfoy. And Lisa Turpin was nice, super smart, and had a great body too.

But nope, he went with Lavender Brown—who while attractive—he had nothing in common with because he knew at the end of the day he didn't want a quick screw. He wanted his wife, which was why he had been only a little tentative about getting into Emma's bed as Ford.

It was the only way she'd look at him with that smile of hers, after all. With Harry, she just stared at him with some halfhearted tolerance. Even after he did apologize to her.

He couldn't help but fighting back the last time she had said those things to him. He got so tired of being a punching bag; he had done that so many times in the past with Milah. And yes, with Emma he knew it wasn't intentional but—but he still hated being hurt even when it was unintentional.

He frowned as he looked at the watch.

Where was Jaime?

He decided to call Graham Cracker whose voice mail he got.

Seriously?

Was Regina forcing Do-Right to sit there and hold her nose while it got bandaged up her soon to be stereotypical witch's nose (he only hoped Whale had malpractice insurance).

Childish, he knew, but he had to get his Dark One fun somewhere. Tormenting his murderer on the phone hadn't been enough for him.

Originally, he was going to hide the fact that he was alive at all cost. But it became clear to him that Regina's ownership on this town wasn't going to cut his presence being just behind the scenes. Besides, there was a selfish part of him that was sort of interested in seeing Emma smile at him again.

Even though he told her as Ford, under no conditions were they to have a relationship until after the custody was handled.

As much as he wanted Emma, Jaime was his top priority. He could not have his son being raised by that witch. Thankfully, the American magical government had been very sympathetic to his plight.

He guessed this was one time when being the Man Who Saved and Ruled Them All paid off. Of course, it also helped that Wizarding Britain had a very strong relationship with Wizarding America.

The hearing, should it go as planned, should relinquish any hold Regina had over his son with very little effort.

And since Regina didn't know anything about the magical world in the so-called world without magic, let alone that her ruled a country—game, set, match.

Of course, that was if the stupid sheriff would do his part and bring his son back. Harry frowned, trying to call Graham and again getting voice mail.

He hated doing this, but it appeared like he—or Ford—was going to have to make a slightly earlier appearance than attended.

When he arrived at the sheriff's station, he saw that the car was already parked there. Good, at least he wouldn't have to track down Do-Right.

What he was surprised though was that Do-Right and Hermione seemed to be having some sort of moment, which he interrupted.

Or at least they were staring at each other oddly. Could you call that a moment?

Well, he suspected something else was going on but he didn't say anything instead he cleared his throat and saw Graham instantly pale.

Inwardly, Harry rolled his eyes. You'd think his form as Harry Potter would be a lot more intimidating than his form as Ford Gold since Harry was several inches taller and well a lot more fit. But nope, apparently a middle-aged man with a sneer on his face was what made Graham look like he was about to shit in his pants.

"Mr. Gold," He said. "I—"

"Release, Ms. Granger." He said. "My associate cannot be locked up."

"As much as I'd like to do that, I'm afraid I can't. She assaulted Regina."

"Please," Gold said. "She was doing the city a favor. Besides, technically you can't charge Ms. Granger she has diplomatic immunity."

"I'd have to see the documentation." Graham said.

"Of course," He said pulling out papers he zapped up.

Graham frowned as he looked at the papers. "Well, I'll be darn."

"Spoken like a true bumbling idiot." Harry snapped.

"Ford," Hermione warned.

"Dearie, I'm trying to get you out of jail. Excuse me for reprimanding Sherriff Humbert for being slow. He still hasn't returned Mr. Potter to his parents."

Graham sighed, "I'm sorry. I promise you I will look for the boy. Regina has been a little less than cooperative."

"Then why isn't she in jail right now."

"Because she is receiving medical treatment." He said, "Miss—Sorry, your grace, is it? Really, you're a duchess? I'm sorry, your grace, but I forgot your name again."

"You still don't recall her name. Really, dearie?"

"Ford," Hermione said. "I think he can't help it."

He looked at her, knowing that there was some sort of story to it and let the subject matter drop for now.

"If you would please release her grace, so she can be on her way—"

"Of course, yes." Graham said getting out his keys as he looked at Hermione.

"We'll finish our discussion later," She said in a gentle tone. "Maybe over coffee?"

"Yes," The sheriff said. "Yes, I'd like that."

* * *

"What the hell, Hermione." He said after they had left the jail together and got into Ford's Cadillac—aka Harry's recently transfigured sports car.

She sighed heavily. "Don't."

"Don't what?" He said, "You asked Do-Right out on a date."

"It's not a date," Hermione said. "I just want answers."

"About why he arrested you? I'll tell you why because he's Regina's heartless lapdog."

"She has his heart?"

"I told you she did. He's the huntsman. Why do you care?"

"Because Harry," She snapped. "He's _that_ Graham."

"What?" He asked as he pulled over. He had a feeling this was going to be a rather long conversation and as much as he'd like to hit the stray annoying resident of the Enchanted Forest, he didn't want to give Regina any reason to charge him for vehicular manslaughter.

Hermione sighed, "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but when I saw him when I was held out for attempt I recognized him. He's the same guy. He doesn't remember me at all. I think Regina did something."

"I'm sure she did, he couldn't remember your name for two seconds." Harry said. "I still feel like I should kick his ass. You know, he's been hitting on Emma."

Hermione had a disgusted look on her face. "He wouldn't."

"Oh, he did." Harry said. "Who do you think took her to that bar where Glass took those pictures."

"You said Regina has his heart, she probably directed him too."

"He was staring at my wife's arse." Harry said. "Now, I really have a reason to turn him into a slug."

"You will not turn Graham into a slug, Harry Potter." Hermione snapped.

"Don't tell me you still feel something for the guy." Harry said. "He is Regina's sex toy."

"Obviously, that's against his will." Hermione pointed out.

"Did you ever think whatever he had with you was against his will?" Harry said. "That all of this was some sort of elaborate rouse set by Regina to make sure that Emma wasn't going to fight for Jaime or something."

Hermione gave him a dirty look. "You are being ridiculous."

"Am I, dearie? I know Regina, I know how evil she is and dispensable she views people as being."

"She didn't even know who I was."

"Or that's what she wanted you to think. Obviously, something about you bothered her."

"Because she hates bookish girls. Like your old girlfriend. You know, the one you never cared to really tell me about despite being best friends."

He hadn't told her a lot of things about the past, Belle being one of them. Grant it, she had been able to research a lot about the horrible things he did and she knew he was the Dark One. But Belle, well, it was a sensitive subject.

He looked at Hermione, "Fine. You want to know about my relationship with Belle. I fell in love with her and rejected her because I wanted to find my son. Because Regina gave her the not so brilliant idea to kiss me which would've broken my curse. Allegedly. Not that rejecting her did me any good. Bae ended up dead, and Belle ended up dead because of my actions."

"Harry," Hermione said.

"I can tell you that Regina only met Belle once before she tricked her into trying to rid me of my powers. She barely saw her for twenty seconds, so I can tell you if she ever encountered you she recognizes you."

Hermione frowned.

"Regardless, she's pissed at you now." Harry said frowning as he looked at her, "Do you mind if I check the protection spell I did on your heart?"  
Hermione gave him an odd look. "You think she's going to try to take my heart?"

"She might," He said.

He had originally performed the spell on Hermione right before they went to destroy Voldemort once and for all. While the Death Eaters didn't exactly know how to pull out a heart like Regina, he theorized that protecting ones heart would protect it from the killing curse—well, at least in the case of Hermione. He didn't need to worry about the killing curse, though he had protected his heart mainly because he didn't want Regina to take it out of his body again and this time he squid ink proofed his spells via a few potions.

Hermione frowned. "You said she's powerless here."

"The curse is draining her," Harry said. "But once the curse is broken, who knows what will happen. You and I both have our powers in Storybrooke."

Hermione nodded. "I should research what effects the curse would have on her."

"Oh, I doubt you could find anything a curse like that is supposed to be impossible. But from what I know, she's using all of her magical energy to hold it. It's not that easy to travel realms and wipe out an entire population's memories, dearie. And it's not holding either."

"Is it possible that she could burn out all her magic?" Hermione asked.

It seemed ridiculous how one minute they were fighting about her relationship with Do-Right and next discussing aspects of magical theory. Though, Harry guessed he should be grateful. He really didn't have a lot of true friends, and really didn't like arguing with her.

The question she brought up was interesting, was it possible one could burn through their magic.

There had to be a cost for the curse.

Harry frowned, "I wish we could all be so lucky, but undoubtedly she'll retain some sort of power once the curse crashes. Although, I doubt she'll be as powerful as she once was. At least for the time being."

Hermione nodded. "Well, then, obviously you don't have to worry about me. If I have magic and Regina doesn't—"

Rumple shook his head. "You should know better than that. Just because that woman doesn't have magic, doesn't mean she's dangerous. She's already had you thrown in jail. Twice."

Hermione sighed. "I realize that Harry, but I'm not an invalid. And I do want to help Graham. He doesn't deserve to be under her control."

Harry shook his head. "You know she has his heart, right? That's why he can't and won't ever remember you. Or your name."

"I'll find her stash," Hermione said. "I'm sure it won't be that hard. You said she wasn't the most clever."

At that Rumple laughed. How his best friend underestimated his archnemises. "Well, it's not like you can ask her to 'please' give you the Huntsman's heart. She'd spit in your face."

"Not in yours though," Hermione stated. "You told me you added a clause to that little bargain the two of you made."

He frowned. "I did, but I can't abuse it. Especially since I don't want her knowing I have my memories back. Besides, she'd probably find a way to kill Graham before she gave me his heart making it worthless."

"Well, there has to be something we can do to help him."

"Hermione."

Based on the look on her face, she knew she wasn't going to let this go.

* * *

They had finally come to some unsteady truce; enough for Harry to go to the hospital and question Regina after dropping Hermione back off at the pink mansion.

He needed to find out where Jaime was, and reclaim custody. Though, not as himself since he was obviously playing the role of Ford Gold.

As he walked in the hospital he noticed how the townspeople turned around stared and whispered like he was some sort of big bad.

He guessed he was. He had made a deal with almost every single imbecile who had been cursed to this rotten place, and most of them hadn't been happy. Didn't read the fine print. It seemed like they had been equally screwed by Rumford Gold.

"Mr. Gold?" Dr. Whale said shocked to see him.

"I'm here to see Regina," He snapped. "What room is she in?"

"I'm—1072." Whale said after he saw the look on Gold's face. "She'll be a little woozy though from the drugs. That was quite the break. In fact, I'm making her stay overnight. No pain tolerance, that one. She had me give me the strongest pain killers that I could give her."

"It's just cartridge, dearie." Harry snapped. "It's not like she broke her arm or overdosed on Ambien."

Whale gave him a strange look.

"I represent the Potters," Gold snapped.

"Oh," Whale said. "But I thought—"

Harry ignored him as he walked to the elevator. The floor Regina was on was the same floor that Jaime had been on. It was odd the building was so big and mostly using one floor he thought, as he looked at all the different levels. There even was a basement.

God knows, what was down there. Not that he'd find out today, but he wondered if the dragon he was seeking was down there.

The hospital was large enough to house a beast like Maleficent but it also seemed a little too much of a risk. Way too many people entered and exited the building. Rumple thought this as the doors open and came face to face with two of his favorite people: Snow White and Prince Charming.

So, Charming was alive, that was something he thought. He was worried when Snow White hadn't indicated that they were married that Charming had been killed by Regina which would completely derail his plans of having the prince defeat the beast for him and getting that potion for him to revive Emma's memories.

Not that it would do him much good now.

"Mr. Gold?" Snow White said as her eyes focused on him.

"Ah, Mary Margret," He said. "I see you're an insipid do-gooder as ever."

"Mr. Gold?" Charming said.

"Yes, that's my name." He said. "It's good to see that the two of you are together as always."

"We're not together." Mary Margret said turning bright red.

Interesting.

"I just thought—" He said.

Mary Margret shook her head. "You're wrong Daniel is Regina's husband like he's always been."

Charming was Daniel Mills in this world?

He had heard that Regina was married, but he had thought it was one of her underlings or experiments that she was merely holding out as her husband to get some sort of edge in the custody case. For all he knew, she could've been parading the real Daniel Stable's slightly moldy corpse as her husband. God knows, she held on to his body like it was some bloody diamond—her precious.

God he forgot how fucked up his former pupil was. Not even her mother was that deranged, and that was saying something.

He wondered if Regina had even slept with Charming. He hoped for Charming's sake, she didn't. He didn't think Regina would want Snow's leftovers. But then again, he didn't think Regina would've had the audacity to pull out his heart and squeeze it to dust.

"I'm actually here to see your wife. We need to discuss something important, though maybe you can help me, do you know where Jaime Potter is?"

"Wait Regina's at the hospital?"

"For now," He said. "She'll be in jail soon enough for violating a court order. Nasty business."

"What?" Charming said.

"Well, I see you're going to be completely useless, I'll take my leave."

Yeah, he still didn't particularly care for the Charmings. They might be his in-laws, but it didn't mean he had to like them. Plus, he was already in a particular foul mood thanks to Regina.

Who was currently handcuffed to a bed.

There was no longer blood dripping all over her face, Whale had bandaged her up and put a splint on the busted nose. He was sure the queen was told she'd be good as new—well, save for the botched healing spell Harry had sent at her. He hoped she enjoyed the new crooked nose. Maybe if he was generous he would add a nice hairy wart to it, yes that would do nicely.

Chained to a hospital bed, Regina looked far less menacing than she did in her days as an Evil Queen. It helped that she was on heavy painkillers. Still bandaged up, Rumple couldn't help but feel a bit scared of her.

This was the woman who killed him after all.

Well, quasi killed him.

"Regina, Regina," He finally said. "It's been a long time dearie."

She opened her eyes, they were slightly glazed from the drugs and pain. He had caught her at a time of weakness—good.

"You." She hissed. "How did you survive?"

"I wasn't in the car that night." He said not wanting to reveal the truth that he knew very well who he was. "Surely, you remember that, Mayor Mills."

"Good, you don't remember." She said the drugs obviously causing her to be a little bit free with her words.

Rumple smirked. "Oh, I remember a lot. Like how you got my wife's murderer out scotch free."

Regina laughed thinking she won. "What do you want, Gold?"

"I want to know where the Potters' son is." He said, "It will do you a lot of good if you reveal where he is. You know, less jail time."

"I should squeeze your heart to dust again." She muttered clearly high on pain meds.

"Pardon? Because I think that's physically impossible, dearie."

She started laughing. "You really don't know."

"I know that you're up to your evil ways as always, I want to know where Jaime Potter, _please._ "

He hated using that word. As Harry Potter he could be a little more discreet about it, but as Ford he was pretty sure one too many uses of that word and she'd catch on. As it was though, he figured she might forget this whole conversation when the drugs wore off.

He hoped as much.

"Pleasantries." Regina said, "Of course, you of all people would use pleasantries. The brat's at home. Been home all day, locked in his room. Too bad he refused to eat, he wouldn't be so fucking bored if he was asleep. Not my fault he's grounded for life and I destroyed his Xbox. Why am I telling you this—"

She trailed off, clearly the pain meds hitting her harder than she thought.

Inwardly Rumple smirked, as he started walking out of the room only to almost bump into Charming.

"Watch where you're going, dearie."

"So it's true, you weren't lying she's in the hospital."

"Clearly," Rumple said. "Though if you expect a good conversation out of her, Whale stoned her out of her mind. It was probably done at her request so she could avoid going to jail for the night. Not that it matters, she'll be wearing orange tomorrow."

"That's ridiculous," Charming said. "Regina's mayor. She can't go to jail."

"Like I said, she willfully violated a court order. She has illegal possession of my clients' son. Which reminds me, do you think you could let Graham Cracker in your house. Apparently, that's where Jaime's being held up. I hope the barracuda wasn't lying when she said she couldn't drug him up this time."

Smack.

Harry felt stars for a second before realizing that Charming had just slugged him, and like his daughter he had a mean right hook.

* * *

 **Part 2 Chapter 18 Preview: Charming deals with the fallout of punching Mr. Gold and being "married" to the Evil Queen.**


	32. Part 2 Chapter 18: Regina's Prince

**AN: And here's the next one. Was hoping to have it done this weekend, but I ended up having to get a new tire instead. Oh, the joys of adult-ing it. Though watching that Sharknado marathon probably wasn't really adult-ing it. Anyway, thanks for the support as always and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Chapter 18: Regina's Prince Charming

Daniel Mills had just punched a man in the face. A man who was pretty much a complete stranger to him; albeit, a rude one.

However, he had insulted his wife. And something to Daniel told him he should be upset with the man, who was currently holding up a handkerchief towards his nose and was cursing.

"Daniel?" Mary Margret said.

"I—" He said before turning to the man. "I'm—"

"Don't say you're sorry," The man hissed. "Luckily, I don't think you broke anything."

Daniel wasn't so sure he could've sworn he heard cartridge cracking. "You should still get yourself checked out."

"Oh, believe me, I will. And dearie, I wouldn't go _that_ far. I'm still pressing charges."

"Pressing charges?" A voice Daniel didn't recognize said coming from behind him. "What—who punched you, Gold?"

"Daniel Mills." He said. "Seems like Mr. and Mrs. Mills are both going to be sharing a cell tonight."

"That is ridiculous," Mary Margret said. "Daniel shouldn't be arrested for—"

"Hitting me? I did nothing to provoke him." Mr. Gold said. "That is a crime and a tort, expect yourself to be served Mills."

"Now, Mr. Gold."

"Don't lecture me. I am not a character on a television show. You can see from the hospital footage and Ms. Blanchard's statement that _Daniel_ hit me."

Graham sighed as he looked at Daniel. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you in."

"Really, Graham, Daniel just got released."

"I know," He said. "But if Mr. Gold was punched, then he has ever right to press charges. Some people don't seem to listen to reason."

"Oh please," Mr. Gold snapped. "Have you found my clients' child yet?"

"I've—I've been busy." He said

The man gave him a dirty look, "Before Regina got herself knocked out on pain meds, she mentioned he was at home. Wouldn't be the logical place to look?"

"I'll have to get a warrant," Graham said.

"Well, get one. After you arrest Mr. Mills for assaulting me."

"Why do you want to search Regina's house?" Daniel asked.

None of this made sense to him.

He had met Regina. She didn't seem like she was the type to have done anything wrong like this Gold was accusing her of.

"For the intellectually impaired, I'll reiterate. There is a child who needs to be with his parents. Not a deranged barracuda and her idiotic boy toy."  
"Huh?" Daniel asked still confused.

"He's talking about HJ, Daniel." Mary Margret explained. "He represents HJ's biological parents who have filed a lawsuit against Regina for custody."

"What?"

"Your _wife,"_ Gold hissed as he held up his now soaked handkerchief to nose. "Has a TRO issued against her and she violated it."

"She's Henry's mother though. You can't take her child away from her."

"She is hardly fit to raise a child, let alone a goldfish." Gold muttered. "Are you going to get the warrant or not?"

"I'll make a call," Graham said with a sigh. "Though, we won't need to if Mr. Mills would be willing to cooperate. I'm sure he would—you know, if you let these silly assault charges slip."

"I'm bleeding," Gold said.

"You said you doubted that your nose was broken." Mary Margret said.

Gold glared at her. "We'll get a warrant Humbert, so there's really no point."

"I'm sure your clients would like their son returned faster to them. Come on, man, there's no reason to lock up Mr. Mills. Your getting what you want with Regina."

"He assaulted me." Gold said.

Daniel sighed, he really didn't care if a deal was made or not. Though, he'd rather stay out of jail. "I'll let you have access to the house."

"See, so will you drop the charges?"

"The charges maybe," Gold snapped. "But not the civil case. AND I'm going with you to see if the boy is there. I will personally deliver him to his mother."

"I'm sure you will," Graham said. "And you can give Emma my best."

Gold scowled at Graham.

* * *

Daniel couldn't help but feel that name "Emma" seemed familiar; a lot of things seemed familiar like Mary Margret. But of course, that didn't make any sense. It was Regina he should remember.

Dr. Whale told Daniel that Regina would probably be unconscious the rest of the night. She had quite the dosage of pain medicine which made finding his home difficult.

Thank God, Mary Margret decided to drive him.

"I feel like I should know this place." He told her. "It' my home. Regina said I helped design the place. That I used to own a design business, I'm an architect."

Mary Margret nodded. "Yes, I do remember you were quite successful at building things before the accident."

"Funny, you didn't mention that before."

"It just popped into my head," She said. "How odd is that? Guess you're not the only one who's having a memory issue."

He laughed.

Oddly enough, Daniel felt comfortable around her. More comfortable than Regina, who was his god damn wife.

He frowned at the thought. He hated it, not knowing that he had been married missing out when his wife had adopted a child. A child that seemed to be in the process of being taken from her.

"Why are they doing this?" He found himself asking out loud.

"Doing what?" Mary Margret asked.

"Taking Regina's, I mean our son away."

Mary Margret sighed. "It's a complex situation. I don't know the details, it would probably be better if you asked Regina."

"Mary Margret," He said. "You know more than you let on."

He could see it on her face.

"It would be better if Regina told you. I just—the story has multiple sides. I can see why Emma and Harry would be concerned."

He raised an eyebrow. "But really taking a child away from the only mother he knows?"

"Yes. And yes, I know how that sounds. But Regina and HJ have always had a strenuous relationship. And then after HJ fell out that window when Regina left him alone, I can sort of understand Emma and Harry's concern. Though I do think there would be a better way to handle this mess."

"Regina left him alone? Isn't he like ten?"

Mary Margret nodded. "She has been under a lot of stress though, and I can understand why she thought HJ was okay. Though, she should've never giving him that sleeping medication."

"Sleeping medication?"

Just who had he married?

Mary Margret seeing his alarmed face said, "I shouldn't have said anything. Besides, I'm sure HJ is fine."

She then turned onto a street and parked the car in front of a stately looking white mansion.

Daniel whistled.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Mary Margret said with a smile.

"I designed that?" He said sort of surprised.

She didn't get to answer as a black Cadillac SUV came up behind them. Instead she groaned and said, "Seems Gold's already here. God, I hope Graham gets here soon enough, that man creeps me out."

Daniel nodded his head.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Daniel said a few hours later, as Mary Margret got him a cup of tea from the kitchen.

"He's going to be okay, Daniel." She said. "I got off the phone with Emma, other than being a little drowsy HJ was fine."

"He was locked in a room, Mary Margret." He said. "With bars on his window. And the kid is claustrophobic. He was having a panic attack."

"The bars were to protect him," She said. "Regina didn't want him to fall out again."

"Did you see the look on that kid's face?" Daniel asked.

Mary Margret nodded. "He hates being locked up. Regina should've known better."

Daniel shook his head. He was disgusted. "There's not a decent explanation for this. Not after what Gold told me what happened the first time, he's going to have the parents press charges against her, Mary Margret. I know it. And as much as the guy annoys me, I can't blame him for recommending them that, that little boy was scared."

Mary Margret sighed. "Regina isn't a bad person."

"You're defending this behavior."

He was surprised. There was nothing right about what Regina had done. She had locked a little boy who was obviously claustrophobic in a room for God knows how long. Enough where Henry seemed slightly disoriented, Gold mentioned that the boy needed to be checked out at the hospital Daniel had to agree.

He honestly thought that Mary Margret would've saw how deplorable it was.

She looked at him shocked that he called her out for defending Regina's behavior. "I—I—can't judge."

He shook his head. "I'm sure you never did anything as bad as locking your claustrophobic child up in a room all day with no food or water. Thank God, there's a bathroom connected to him room. That's the one humane thing about Henry's situation."

"You're married to her." Mary Margret said.

He shook his head. "It doesn't excuse what she did, and you know it's wrong."

"Like I said, I can't judge." She said with a sigh. "I need to get going anyway. Those papers won't grade themselves."

"I'm not mad at you, Mary." He said.

She shook her head. "I know, it's just—it's been a long day, Daniel. And I think you need some time alone."

* * *

He ended up going over to the Potters house, thinking that he would check on the boy. He had even attempted to make some cookies to give to them. He didn't remember a lot about baking, but the instructions for the bake and break that he found in the refrigerator were simple enough.

Ford Gold answered the door, to say the least Daniel was a little surprised that he was there. While Ford was still wearing the suit he was wearing earlier, he had forgone the jacket and tie. He looked almost normal, save for the quasi evil/creepy look on his face.

What surprised Daniel the most, was that his nose seemed to be almost healed. He thought he had busted it, clearly he hadn't. He would be surprised if there was a bruise there in a day or so.

"What do you want, Mills." He said.

"I'm here to check on Henry," He said. "I am his father after all."

Ford eyes instantly narrowed. "You aren't. Harry Potter is the boy's father. Even in the cockamamie adoption that Regina did, you were never named in the papers. You have no legal ties to _Jaime_. You didn't even meet him until today."

Clearly, he overstepped his bounds.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said. "I—Regina told me I was the boy's father. But regardless of what my relationship is with him, I wanted to check on him."

"Emma called your girlfriend, surely she told you he is going to be okay."

"Ford?" A woman's voice said coming from the back of the house. "Is that Regina, if it is tell her that I'm calling Graham she is technically in violation of the order (again)."

They weren't happy. He wouldn't be either.

Gold sighed heavily. "It's just Regina's husband, love. The one who punched me in the nose. Unfortunately, I don't have a restraining order on him—yet."

"I came to check on Henry." Daniel called.

"His name," Gold growled. "Is Jaime. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

The woman walked closer to where Gold was and Daniel could clearly see her. Like Mary Margret, there was something familiar about her that he couldn't quite pinpoint. She was fairly tall, and had long blonde hair and would've been quite pretty save for her sallow complexion and the ugly pink fuzzy robe she had wrapped around her.

"Emma," She said noticing him. "I'd shake your hand but I'm dealing with a bit of a bug right now."

"Daniel Mills." He said, "I…uh, made some cookies. I'm sorry about what happened today. Is Jaime okay?"

"He's resting," Emma said. "Regina put him through quite the ordeal."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Sure you are," Ford snapped.

"Ford," Emma said. "Please."

He sighed heavily, "You should get back to bed, love, you look ghastly."

She did. There was something odd about those two, Daniel thought. He almost would've thought they were the couple but Emma was apparently married to a guy named Harry Potter.

"You really should rest, Mrs. Potter." Daniel said. "I just wanted to check on Henry and drop off these cookies. They're break and bake."

"Goody," Ford said. "And to think, I made homemade shortbread from scratch this evening. But store bought cookie dough is tons better."

"Ford," Emma said. "Really?"

"He decked me earlier, I can be somewhat disgusted with him. But yeah, thanks for the cookies, Mills."

"For what it's worth," Daniel said. "I agree with you that Regina was wrong, and I agree that you should press charges."

Ford raised an eyebrow. "Really, even though you're married to the banshee."

"Ford," Emma said. "Thank you, Mr. Mills. I appreciate that."

He nodded, "Well, I'll let you get back to bed then. You do look pale."

* * *

He tried to sleep that night in his room—his room and Regina's. He thought maybe looking at some of his old things might help him remember, but there wasn't a trace of him at the place.

The room smelt—he guessed like Regina. It was a ridiculously sweet smell sort of like apples. Both of the closets were full of Regina's things: business suits, strappy shoes, evening gowns, the occasional cocktail dress, and he frowned when he saw an elaborate looking costume that could only be described as a medieval looking gown.

The dress was gorgeous and intricate and it was the only thing about the room that felt familiar, but something about the dress seemed so tainted. Tainted enough to make him leave the room and end up sleeping on the sofa.

When he woke up the next morning he had a crick in the neck, but he didn't care. He didn't want in that bed. He didn't want anything to do with his wife. He shook his head, telling himself he was ridiculous as he went upstairs. He would have to re-wear the clothing he had on since it was quite obvious that Regina had gotten rid of his things.

He didn't even see a picture of them together; it was like his existence had been whipped out. As far as he knew it had, his business was long gone—sold apparently—and while he might've been told that he was an architect nothing about that career felt familiar.

He frowned heavily, as he someone knocked at the door.

It was Mary Margret. Any of the awkwardness yesterday was gone; she was smiling and had a couple of bags in her hand.

"What's all this?" He asked.

"I brought you some clothes," She said. "It's been so long since the accident, I didn't think Regina had any around."

He nodded his head. "Thanks."

"Daniel—"She said, "About yesterday, I'm sorry. You're right what Regina did was deplorable. I just, I really can't judge. There are things in my past that I'm not proud of either."

"You have to admit what you saw yesterday was horrible," He said.

She nodded. "It is, but like I said I am really in position to judge. I hope you can accept that."

He nodded. "Okay."

What else could he say? At least Mary Margret acknowledged that the behavior was poor, and wasn't trying to condone it like she was the other day.

She sighed heavily. "Thank you, I know it's a lot to ask."

"It's not," He said. "I can't effect your opinion, but it seemed like you were condoning what Regina did yesterday."

"That's ridiculous," The pixie haired teacher said. "I can't condone what she did to Henry, I just—she probably has her reasons. And like I said, I'm really not one to judge."

He gave her a look. "You wouldn't lock a kid up in the room for hours upon hours alone."

"No," She said. "I—I—did something far worse."

She was crying now, there was nothing he could do but hold out his hand, which she didn't take.

"I can't." She said, "I can't take your hand Daniel, because I don't deserve your comfort. I killed my baby."

"Baby?" He said.

Mary Margret nodded, "When I was fifteen…I got pregnant. I was messed up. I know it doesn't seem like it now, but at that age I was into everything. And I went to party got drunk, and obviously didn't use protection. I ended up terminating. I didn't want my parents knowing, so I went to a doctor that wasn't in the best part of town. Because of that—I can't have anymore children and it's all my fault. I deserve it because I'm a baby murderer."

She was borderline hysterical. "Mary Margret," Daniel said.

"No," She said. "No, I do not deserve your comfort. What's done is done. I deserve the consequences. I know that's what everyone thinks, Regina said as much when I told her about what happened."

"What?" David said shocked that someone could tell someone apparently as traumatized as Mary Margret that she deserved to be barren because of a botched procedure she got as a scared teenager.

"Regina said things happen for a reason," Mary Margret said. "And maybe she's right. I knew what I was getting myself into, I knew the risks. After what I did, I'm not cut out to be anyone's mother, let alone that baby's."

"That is just ridiculous," Daniel heard himself saying. "You were a scared kid when you got an abortion. You had every right to get that procedure, getting it didn't make you a bad person."

But Mary Margret shook her head. "I took a life, Daniel. Regina gets that, I deserve to be—well, be the way I am."

He sighed heavily. Honestly, he didn't know how to respond. He just knew that what his wife had done to this woman was horrible which was why he took her hand and squeezed it.

She sighed heavily. "You know, it's ironic the thing I want more than anything else now is a child, but it's something I know I can't and don't deserve to have. I have even looked into fostering and adopting. Oh, God, why am I doing this we barely know each other. I shouldn't be telling you any of this."

"It's okay," He said. "It's going to be okay. We're friends, feel free to unload on me anytime you want. God knows, I have my own drama."

"You'll remember your life soon, Daniel." She said, "I'm sure."

"I'm not sure if I want to remember," He found himself saying. "I can't believe I would ever marry Regina. Not after what I've seen, after what I heard."

"She's not that bad," Mary Margret said.

Not that bad, did Mary Margret realize the crap that she'd been filling in her head. Daniel sighed. "I—I need to think through things."

"Please, tell me it's not because of me." The woman said.

"What?" He said.

"I know that Regina told me to keep my distance, that you didn't need any confusion but—"

"That is ridiculous," He said. "I do not need you keeping your distance from me at all."

If anything, he wanted to be closer to her, which was ridiculous since he barely knew the woman.

"You're confused," Mary Margret continued.

"No, not confused. I just don't have my memory, but memory or not I know that there are lot of things about this situation that aren't right."

* * *

He ended up visiting his "wife" later that day right before she was taken to lock up. While she was not drugged out of her mind like yesterday, she was a bit of a mess. But when you were handcuffed to a bed with a broken nose, he guessed you really weren't going to look the best though he did notice that his wife sort of needed to wax. There was some aggressive hair growing above her upper lip.

"What are you looking at," Regina hissed though it sounded more nasal than usual.

"I came to check on my wife." He said.

"Oh, right. How sweet of you, Daniel, darling."

"You know I was really worried about you yesterday."

"I'm sure you were," She said. "An obnoxious mouse broke my nose, don't worry everything is going to be fine. I had Graham haul her scrawny ass off to jail. You're in normal clothes, have you been released?"

"Yes," He said. "Yesterday. I had to let the police in our house, Regina."

"Damn it," She said. "They have Hen—Jaime don't they?"

"You violated a court order which is bad enough, but you had a claustrophobic ten-year-old locked in a room alone all day."

"To be fair, he wouldn't have been locked up if he didn't run away AND it wouldn't have been for that long had that mouse not broke my nose."

Daniel shook his head at her.

"Oh, don't be so sanctimonious," She hissed. "You're no saint either. I've seen the way you've been making googly eyes with Mary Margret. You're married to me, damn it. Not to that whore."

He glared at her, "That was uncalled for. Especially after what you did to that girl."

"After what I did to that girl?" Regina said, "What being the only friend she has? She's the town pariah, Daniel, and with good reason."

"Because she made a difficult decision fifteen years ago. One that she regrets, but one that she had every right to make."

"Oh, she had every right to kill her baby?" Regina asked.

"She had the right to an abortion, Regina. It was her private decision, you shouldn't judge her on it."

"I'll do what I want, damn it." She said, "Did she tell you whose baby it was?"

"She didn't remember," Daniel said. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"I think it does, darling," Regina said. "Since that baby she aborted was yours."

* * *

 **Chapter 19 Preview: Emma and Ford reunite, Emma has to decide if she likes Ford's shortbread better than David's bake and break, and has to deal with Whale wanting to examine her.**


	33. Part 2 Chapter 19: Hemma vs Golden Swan

**AN: Here's the next one. The good news is I have a few chapters drafted, so I should be able to get another chapter out to you guys by the end of the week. As always, thanks for the support.**

Chapter 19: Hemma vs. Golden Swan

Emma Swan—she refused to use the name Potter—groaned after she finished throwing up. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt awful. So tired and nauseous, she hated being sick. Stomach bugs were always the worse, especially the stress that had been going around her.

It had been bad enough that Jaime had been taken away from her, but then there was her marriage—if you could call it that—and the disaster that was her relationship with Ford.

She had only talked to him a couple of times since that night a few weeks ago, and it had been about business. He always had a meeting or something that made him hang up, but Emma knew that things had gotten too weird between them.

She sighed heavily as she felt another wave of nausea. This bug was tough. Or maybe it was thinking about Ford that had her feeling sick.

Emma wanted him.

She hated admitting it, but that's what she wanted: Ford. Of course, it might've just been because her encounter with him was the first sexual encounter that she could remember—and well, the first time she didn't view sex in relation to the rape that apparently never happened.

But it wasn't just that, or at least she was pretty sure it wasn't that.

She missed her conversations with Ford. Even though, they had not talked much throughout the years, since reconnection with the man, Emma had had a conversation with him almost every night—or at least until they had sex with each other. Then the conversations had been less frequent, not that Emma hadn't been trying. However, Ford was extremely firm in his as long as your Mrs. Potter nothing is happening between us mantra.

Emma hated this stupid marriage. And true, Harry had been keeping his distance. He had been at work for a good part of the past few weeks which had been nice, but at the same time—well, she felt like he was punishing her for something which was ridiculous because what was there to punish for.

The one time he did talk to her was earlier, when he mentioned that he talked to Ford and that Jaime was to be relinquished to their custody by the end of the day. Emma had just nodded her head, because honestly—this bug she caught—made her not really want to pay attention.

Even Harry noticed she was sick, which was saying something.

God, she didn't get why she was so fucking bitter. Why did she resent her so called husband? As far as long lost husbands went, Harry wasn't THAT offensive. However, his presence aggravated her, maybe it was being married that aggravated her and gave the one guy she'd been able to open herself up to—

She sighed heavily as she felt another wave of nausea hit her as she heard the door open. Great, Harry was back.

She didn't even get any rest; she must've been in this bathroom longer than she thought. She hoped Jaime was with him, she thought, as she finally managed to hobble enough to grab her bathrobe.

Her reflection looked about as horrible as she imagined, she hadn't seen circles this big under her eyes since she had been in jail. She was going to need to get her anxiety medication and sleeping pills refilled soon, she hated taking the things, but she hadn't been able to get a good night's rest in awhile. She had forgotten to get the damn things refilled before she left Boston, which meant she needed to find a shrink, and she really didn't fill like she could talk to anyone in Storybrooke about her problems. Especially since the one shrink was the same shrink her son saw.

Talk about awkward.

Emma was thinking this when someone knocked at the door. She frowned, thinking she had only been alone for an hour maybe two at tops. She hadn't really kept track of time. All she knew is she had tried to fall asleep (failed at that). Then she had attempted to take a long bath thinking it could help settle her stomach. Instead, the bath salts she used made her throw up. And then, well, she didn't know how long her head had been in the toilet. Only that she probably could do with another bath, but she likely didn't have any time.

"Just a second," Emma had finally said noticing how raspy her voice sounded.

"It's just me, Emma." Hermione called. "Harry said you were a bit under the weather, just checking if you need anything?"

"I'm…" Emma didn't want to say fine, because she technically wasn't fine. She felt awful, but what else was there to say. "Maybe some Sprite?"

"Okay," Her lawyer said.

Emma shook her head as she tried to make herself last ghastly. The most she could do was pulling her hair up. God, she hoped she didn't get vomit in it she thought as she pulled on the disgustingly pink yet comfortable bathrobe she had bought at Victoria's Secret.

Hermione raised an eyebrow when she saw her, "You do not look fine."

"You don't either," Emma said. "I thought you were arrested for punching Regina."

"I have connections," Hermione said. "Really, Emma, you should lay down. I'll get your drink to you."

Emma shook her head. "I want to be here when Jaime gets here."

Hermione frowned, "Well, at least lay on the couch. Harry will have my hide if he knows I let you walk around like that."

"I don't give a shit what Harry has to say," Emma said. "And really, Hermione, I doubt he cares _that_ much."

The brunette frowned. "Emma, that's not true. Harry cares a lot more than you realize."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You know it's one thing to say it, it's another thing to show it. Besides, it's been ten years, Hermione. I want to move on with my life. Harry should want that too. Which is why I want to get a divorce, after all the custody stuff is handled."

The girl bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Emma snapped inwardly wincing when she realized how harsh that sounded. "I'm sorry, it's just I—I hate that everyone is forcing Hemma."

"Hemma?"

She sighed heavily, "You know, Harry and Emma. Like when you ship a couple on a TV show or book you give it a name."

"Right."

Obviously, Hermione had not been a member of any type of fandom or at least that's Emma thought until the brunette said, "I'm guessing I should be shipping Golden Swan?"

"What?" Emma said caught completely off guard.

"You and Ford," Hermione stated. "It's obvious, both of you—there's something going on there."

"I—uh, yes." Emma finally relented. "But, well, it's nothing. It's nothing at least until I end my relationship with Harry, Ford was pretty adamant about that."

Graphically adamant about it. Stating that he wasn't going to be her fuck buddy.

Fuck buddy indeed.

Really?

Who said that?

And sure, that day she was just thinking of having their relationship be about sex—at least at first—because relationships weren't exactly a thing for Emma, but she did want something more with Ford. She knew that the moment she had made love with him, though she really hadn't rationalized it to herself until later on.

"I guess that sounds sensible enough," Hermione said with a frown like there was something about the whole thing she disapproved of. But what, Emma wasn't sure.

"You don't sound convinced," Emma said.

"I—it's none of my business." The girl said, "I'm dealing with my own relationship woes. Have you noticed that there is something strange about Humbert?"

Way to change the subject.

"The fact that he doesn't understand the word no, and that he is Regina's lap dog? Is that what you're talking about?"

"He hit on you?" Hermione asked sounding a little bit offended almost.

"I wouldn't necessary say hit, but—yeah, he sort of did." Emma said recalling that night at the bar. "Honestly, though, it's odd. Ever since he found out I'm married he hasn't came over (much)."

"Well, at least he's honorable." Hermione said.

Emma laughed. "Humbert, honorable? He sleeps with Regina, you know. Their relationship is limited to Saturday shags, but still. He sleeps with her. Don't tell me you're interested in him."

Hermione shook her head, "No, just found his behavior strange."

Emma shook her head, "You should avoid that guy, Hermione. He even makes Harry look appealing."

"Harry is appealing," Hermione said. "Well, to most women."

"What did I say about Hemma?" Emma said knowing another "he's not so bad" lecture was coming.

It was weird how many people—well, Ford and Hermione—defended her marriage. And honestly, Emma knew she should try to get along better for Jaime's sake but she hated the man.

And she didn't know quite why.

Hermione sighed, "I'm just saying, he's an okay guy."

"Maybe if you're not married to him," Emma huffed.

Hermione sighed heavily, "That's what bothering you, isn't it?"

"What?" Emma said.

"It's the marriage, not that people are pressuring you to be with Harry."

Emma rolled her eyes, though Hermione had a point. "I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You and Harry are both too stubborn for your own good."

"There is no me and Harry," Emma snapped as her phone rang.

It was Ford.

Just seeing his name on her Caller ID caused her stomach to twist, and it just wasn't the ever present nausea from the stomach bug she had picked up. It was the first time she had seen his name in days. A part of her wanted to immediately pick up that phone, then another thought in her head told her to make him wait for a change. Then ultimately, what won out was she thought the call might've been about Jaime—yes, that was probably it. It was probably about Jaime.

"Ford?" She asked.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hermione's eyebrow being raised.

Seriously, she didn't get what was so interesting about her pathetic life.

"Emma, love," He said. "I'm at Storybrooke General. We managed to find Jaime."

"Is he okay? Why are you at the hospital?"

"He's fine," Ford said his in a placating tone. "He just had a little panic attack from being locked up all day, but Whale is completing a physical just to make sure."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," She snapped.

"I—Harry told me you were ill you don't—"

"He's my son." Emma snapped not giving a damn what Harry thought.

* * *

Emma knew she looked terrible when she arrived at the hospital, but she didn't care. At least until she saw Ford, who was immaculate as usual in one of his Armani suits and shiny shoes. It was funny how Ford's suits didn't bother her like the suits Harry did, they wore pretty much the same style, but somehow the suits always made Emma think of Harry as being pretentious. With Ford, well, the suits were just Ford.

Though, in Emma's humble opinion he looked better out of them.

Regardless, she was starting to rethink her hastily thrown on jeans, Boston U sweatshirt, and hastily thrown ponytail. Could she have at the very least thrown on some mascara?

No. It had been enough just to put on this getup. Personally, she'd rather be at home still in that hideous pink bathrobe and she would be if it didn't involve her son.

For all intents and purposes, Emma tried not to care. Her focus should be on Jaime, which was what she told herself.

"Where is he?" She asked Ford.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "You look a little pale. You didn't really have to come."

"Where is my son, damn it." Emma said before she felt a wave of dizziness hit her and had to lean against a chair.

"Emma?" Ford asked as she felt him steady her.

As Emma felt him touch her she felt her heart beat a little faster, the emergence of goose flesh on her arms and she rolled her eyes. It seemed like her body, completely sick and out of its mind, still reacted to Ford Gold.

"I'm fine," She finally murmured. "Just a bad burger."

"I still think you should get yourself checked out," He snapped. "You look like you're about to collapse."

"It's just been a long day." Emma said, "Now help me get to my son's room."

He sighed heavily but held his arm out for her to lean against him. "I should've just brought the boy home rather than have you come here."

"Can't, you're not his legal guardian." Emma said with a small smile.

"A mere technicality, I have Harry's power of attorney to pick him up since he had to head back to his job."

"Of course he did," Emma said with an eye roll.

"Still not impressed with your husband, I see."

"You know I'm not," She said as they walked towards a room in the small pediatrics wing of the hospital.

He shook his head as Emma grimaced at the "cheerful" kid friendly paintings and other kid oriented stuff the hospital staff had tried to make the wing child friendly, it didn't as Emma knew from her several blots of illness as a small child. Blots of illness that made it impossible for her to get a family.

"What?" Ford asked.

"It still looks depressing," Emma said as her eyes looked at a picture of a smiling family. "I don't even know why they try to bother hiding it. Kids aren't stupid."

"No they're not," He said. "Jaime's fine physically, by the way."

"You told me as much on the phone," She said. "He had a panic attack though. I've had panic attacks; I know how physically tiring that can be on the body. And God knows, he won't take something to relax him. Not after what Regina did to him."

Ford nodded. "I know, I was here when he was brought in. Whale said he was going to do some blood work and try to find someone to talk to him."

"God, I hope it's not that Archie Hooper. I'm sorry, but I do not like the shrink."

"Because Regina hired him?"

"Because he's Regina's patsy." Emma said as they approached the room where Jaime was.

Ford nodded, "That sounds like Hooper. Don't worry, dearie, I'm going to have fun with him when I depose him."

Ford seemed giddy about that and Emma just rolled her eyes as they opened the door.

Jaime was alone on the bed flipping through the channels. Emma frowned, "Where's Whale?"

"He left to check on other patients, I told him not to bother with the shrink." Her son said. "Are we going to leave now, Mr. Gold, since Emma's here?"

"I'll see if I can procure your papers." He said with a smile. "Are you feeling better, Jaime."

The boy shrugged. "I'll feel better when I get out of here."

"I'll take that as my cue to make Whale cough up those papers."

The boy smiled as Gold left the room, Emma couldn't help but stare at his ass if even for the slightest minute.

Jaime shook his head, "So that's your Gold."

"What?" Emma said.

"The guy who gives you the roses," Jaime said. "He's—well, he's different."

"You don't like him," Emma said surprisingly disappointed.

"Oh, I like him fine." Jaime said, "In a weird way he reminds me of Harry."

"Ford is nothing like Harry." Emma said.

"They both wear suits."

"Lots of men wear suits," Emma said before changing the subject. "Are you okay, really?"

"I'm fine, Emma."

Emma gave him a dubious look.

"Okay, being in a locked room like that gets to me. I am claustrophobic, but it wasn't like the last time. I refused to eat the breakfast she made me, or the dinner. Okay, to be honest I've been living off of my candy stash since I came back to her house. As much as I like sugar, I'm a little hungry."

"I'm sure you are," Emma said with a sigh as she sat down.

"Are you sure you're okay," Jaime said. "You look a little pale."

"Bad burger at Granny's," Emma said frowning as Whale came in the room.

"You're not feeling okay, Mrs. Potter?" The idiotic doctor asked.

"She has food poisoning," Jaime said before Emma could tell the moron that she was fine and didn't want him prodding on her.

"Perhaps, I should examine you." Whale said.

"That won't…"

"I insist." Whale said, "I won't have you die under my watch, the last thing I need is a malpractice case. And I know that nasty lawyer of yours will gleefully sue me."

* * *

She was finally home after being prodded and poked by Whale, who had even taken a little blood even though he was pretty sure that it was just food poisoning. Jaime had finally been coddled enough into taking the medication that was supposed to relax him, and Ford was staying over.

Which was bad.

A part of Emma, wished she didn't tell him that she didn't mind if he stayed in his own house. But it was his own house, and quite frankly she wanted him here but at the same time—well, it just made her already weak stomach weaker.

Ford, for his part, insisted she go to bed as soon as she got home. And shortly later, he brought her soup. And said he was making shortbread of all things.

She had no idea he could cook, just like she had no idea what shortbread was until he described it to her.

And surprisingly the thought of one settled her stomach. However, what she didn't expect was for the doorbell to ring and for Ford to be arguing with someone.

Regina was Emma's instant thought. She knew the dark headed mayor was supposed to be in the hospital and subsequently jail, but she wouldn't pass Regina to somehow slip out of facing her consequences. Although, Ford mentioned that she had been pretty drugged up.

It wasn't Regina though. Rather, it was a tall blonde man who seemed to be holding a plate of cookies.

It was the same man who was in the coma—Regina's husband.

Daniel Mills, as he introduced himself. He seemed nice enough, and genuinely concerned about Jaime but Ford wasn't buying it as he told her when he left.

"Like Hooper he's another one of Regina's patsies." He said.

"He makes good cookies though," Emma said as she ate one of them. It was the first thing that had settled in her stomach in awhile.

"They're bake and break," He said. "Just wait until you taste my short bread."

"Jealous?" Emma found herself asking.

It was ridiculous, because there was nothing remotely romantic about her encounter with Daniel Mills. The mere thought about thinking about that man in a sexual way, made her cringe. Yet, Ford seemed jealous of him for some reason.

"It's not jealousy, love, but annoyance. Besides, I'm sure you'll like my biscuits better."

"Biscuits?"

"Oh, right. I forgot you called them cookies here. You really should be in bed, love."

She shook her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"I'm glad you're here, Ford."

"I'm glad I'm here too, Emma." He said smiling at her.

And then she couldn't help it but start kissing him again.

Jesus, what was with her? She knew he didn't want this, she knew it was dangerous. But Regina was in the hospital, and despite the fact that she felt God awful there was something about being around Ford that alleviated all that nausea.

He pulled away for a brief minute. "No."

"She's in the hospital tonight," Emma said. "Jail tomorrow, it's not like she has a nanny cam in this house."

He sighed heavily looking at her, "You don't know how much I want you, love, but we discussed this already. It's dangerous AND you're married."

"I don't care." She said, "And I told you, she won't know."

He frowned, "Well, at the very least can we wait to discuss this later? In a room with a lock on it, I don't want Jaime to see us."

Emma nodded that was reasonable, besides by then maybe she'd find a way to make herself look somewhat presentable.

* * *

She thought about primping, but in the end she couldn't. While the had settled down, she didn't have enough making herself pretty for a guy who was more than likely going to turn her down again. At least she put on a nicer looking bathrobe. Actually, it was a kimono if you were going to get in particulars. One of her friends had bought it for her as a birthday gift awhile back, it was hardly sexy but it was a lot more attractive than her pink bathrobe.

Then came the tentative knock on the door, much to Emma's surprise no sooner did Ford come in than did he start kissing her.

When she pulled back, he looked at her. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine," She said. "Better than fine, keep doing what you're doing."

He rolled his eyes, "I cam here to talk, Emma."

"That's not what you were doing when you came in." She said, "Unless, kissing is talking. If that's the case I could talk a lot."

He frowned. "This was a mistake, I should rent a room at Granny's."

"Ford, please. You know the whole pretending the whole thing never happened isn't going to work. You wanted to make love to me tonight, didn't you? Unless, I'm misreading your kiss."

"No, you weren't misreading my signals at all." He said with a sigh, "But you are married and you need to stay married till we get the order finalized."

"I thought Harry said it was a done deal."

"Oh, it almost is." He said, "We just have to get it finalized, I just don't want to give Regina any room to wiggle."

Emma frowned, "I don't think I can stay married to him though."

"You've said that plenty of times already," Ford said. "But be honest with me, Emma, do you really want me?"

She was about to say something but found herself suddenly at a lost of words.

"And I don't mean just physically, I mean really do you want to be with me. Thorns and all."

"I like you Ford," She said.

"Yes, you've told me that. But Emma, I think you only like the good part of me. And love, I'm not a good man. Surely, Graham Cracker has told you that."

"He has," She said. "But I don't care what you've done in the past. I like the man that's been with me."

"But that man's isn't necessary good."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Surely, you don't think I'm the type that believe there is just good and evil. There are shades of gray in all of us, we are all fucked up. God knows, I've made so many mistakes in my life before. Look what I did to Jaime."

"Don't beat yourself about that, love. You made the right decision at the time."

"As I'm sure the decisions you made you thought were right at the time."

He laughed bitterly.

"What? " She said.

"I had a son," He said.

"You had a son?" She asked.

"Right, had. Bae died and it's all my fault."

"Bae? That's an odd name."

Though, she could've sworn she had heard that name somewhere. In the deepest part of her mind she thought she could've recalled it before, but she just couldn't pinpoint when or where for that matter.

Ford sighed. "It's a family name, we tend to pick weird horrible names. At least he didn't get stuck with Rumford. His real name was Baelfire. I made some poor decisions when I was younger, which caused us to become separated. I instantly regretted it and spent years trying to find him, but it didn't matter when I did he was gone. Died a hero. I wonder if I would've found him sooner, if he would still be alive."

"Ford," Emma said. "I—this is why you're so willing to help me isn't it? Why you haven't judged me for abandoning Jaime."

"Emma, you never abandoned Jaime." Ford said, "You had a choice. What I did to Bae though, that was unforgivable."

She shook her head. "It's not working."

"What?"

"What happened between you and your son, it's not pushing me away."

"It's not just Bae. I was horrible to Lacey before her death."

"Really," Emma said. "Because from all accounts it seemed like you loved your wife."

"I did, but—but I told her some things I regret which caused her to get in that car that night."

Emma shook her head.

"I'll hurt you Emma."

She really found that hard to believe. Yes, she knew Ford could be vicious in the courtroom, but the man had done everything to help her since he found her ten years ago.

"I'm no saint either," She finally said. "Look what I'm doing to Harry. I should feel something, anything, or least making the effort too. But all I want is a divorce so I can move on."

"With me."

"Yes, you. I'd rather sleep with you thorns and all than my husband. Makes me a terrible person, doesn't it?"

"No," He said as they started kissing each other and Emma's nausea was long forgotten. In fact, she didn't even feel remotely sick as she stripped off his shirt and admired his lean muscled form. Although, Ford always tried to undermine his looks, he was a very good-looking man.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded, "That shortbread did wonders. Don't feel sick anymore. You should really sell them to anyone who eats at Granny's."

He laughed, "I'll be going to hell because of this."

"I will be too." Emma said as she felt her kimono being removed.

And then she lost all concentration in thought as Ford's hands began to touch her in ways that she never thought possible were to be touched.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes as she heard her phone buzzed, frowning as she noticed daylight was now streaming through the room.

It was already morning?

She turned around, most be since Ford was no longer in her bed. She thought about last night, they had agreed that they were going to try, though obviously they weren't going to go public about it until she could get her divorce. The mere thought of her marriage made her stomach clinch, though with Harry's work schedule she knew she might not see him for days possibly weeks.

Hell, there had been at least a two-week period where she didn't see him after she and Ford had made love for the first time.

"Emma Swan," She said as she picked up the phone frowning when she didn't recognize the number.

"Mrs. Potter," The man on the other phone said. "It is Potter, isn't it? This is Victor Whale."

"Potter's fine," Emma said inwardly grimacing at her last name. It would change soon enough. "What is it, is something the matter with Jaime's blood work?"

"No, no. Everything came back normal. There wasn't any Ambien or any other drug in his system. I'm actually calling about you."

"Me? I told you yesterday, I just had some bad food or maybe a stomach bug."

"That's what I thought too," Whale said. "But remember I did some blood work just to be sure."

Emma nodded, even though the doctor couldn't see her from his end of the phone. She remembered being pocked and prodded on. "Yeah, I don't see—"

"You're pregnant, Ms. Swan."

"That's ridiculous," She said then bit her lip as she thought about that night in the hotel with Ford about a month ago. Surely, they used protection. Most of it she couldn't remember because she was in a haze. Although, she wasn't on the pill. She hadn't been since she had Jaime she had no reason too, since she hadn't been planning on having sex with anyone. But she knew Ford and he used a condom last night.

"Protection isn't always effective." Whale said as if reading her thoughts. "Congratulations, set up an appointment next week and we can do an ultrasound to figure out just how far along you are."

Emma quickly hung up after that, she was not going to make an appointment with Whale that was for sure. If she really was pregnant. Somehow, she didn't quite believe the quack of the doctor. But the four tests she later took that day with all positive signs couldn't lie. She was indeed having Ford's baby while still being Mrs. Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Part 2 Chapter 20 Preview: Regina finds herself offered a deal and she visits someone in a basement.**


	34. Part 2 Chapter 20: Time Out

**AN: Here ya'll go. I'm hoping I can get another one out by the end of the weekend. Next week will be weird since I'll be out of town half of the week, but I'm hoping I can at least post another one before I leave-it depends really on how much drafting time I have. Anyway, hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 20: Time Out

Regina couldn't help but smirk as she saw Charming's face drop when she told him her latest version of Regina History. Having Mary Margret's so called botched aborted fetus be sired by Daniel Mills had been the perfect thing to add to his back story. And so fitting too, in a delicious ironic way, since he was really living with his child's murderer. It really was worth the use of precious magic.

You would think that the guilt would've gotten to Regina at this point. She was a baby murderer after all. But nope, she didn't think one day about that baby. Honestly, forgot the name as well. Emily, Jenna, Jemma, something like that. Not that she cared, Snow had terrible taste in names and because of Regina she'd never, ever, have a child even if the curse somehow was broken which was impossible since Regina killed that baby.

"I would've remembered," Charming said. "When she told me about the abortion. She would've told me."

"I highly doubt that," Regina said.

"You didn't see her." Charming said.

Regina wished she had access to his heart at this point; she was at the point of just squeezing it and telling him not to bother with the harpy that was Mary Margret. At this point, she wanted just to give him a bumbling dope personality, if he kept pushing it she would. Though, she had to give him enough brains to pass as a legitimate architect and someone smart enough that she would marry since Regina didn't screw complete morons.

But this was Charming.

Regina just shook her head, "I know Mary Margret. Trust me, I know what she told you about being at a party and not remembering what she did and thinking that murdering her baby was her only option."

He glared at her, "She was a kid."

"It was your fucking child, Daniel." Regina hissed. "I know you, I know what pain you went to because of Mary Margret. It about killed you."

Looking at his face, she could tell it still got to him.

"Was it a one time fling?"

She laughed. "To her, probably. But not to you—though honestly, I never really cared much about your relationship with _her_ when you and I got together. All I know is you were hurt, and I can't forgive her for that. In a way, I am glad she lost her ability to have children. Someone like that should never be a mother."

And it was thanks to Regina that Mary Margret would never have children.

He frowned, "I—"

"Daniel," She said.

"It still doesn't explain a lot." He said.

Regina knew it didn't. While telling him about the abortion had been one thing, it didn't exactly help improve his opinion of her. Obviously, he thought she was a monster for locking Henry up.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina said.

"Jaime Potter." He said, "You violated a court order and locked the boy in his room alone, despite him being claustrophobic. That is child abuse, Regina. I don't think that I can—"

"You don't think what," Regina said.

"That I can be married to someone like that."

"Well, you are." Regina hissed.

He shook his head and took off the ring that Regina forgot she "gave" him. It was a plain gold band. Clearly expensive, but simple. Regina had given no time thinking about her marriage when she created the curse. However, her engagement ring from "Daniel" was another story.

"This is ridiculous, Daniel."

"No," He said.

"When you remember."

"No," He said. "I saw all I needed to see last night."

Regina shook her head as he walked away, knowing that whenever she got released from jail she was going to make sure Charming had a change of heart even if he turned into a giant boob of a husband.

* * *

Graham came seconds later and said she was ready to be released from the hospital. There was something different about her toy that Regina couldn't pinpoint. Then again, it might be because she was being arrested.

"Is this really necessary, Graham." She said as he made her take a mugshot.

"I have no say in the matters," He said. "You violated a court order, Regina."

"The charges will be dropped soon enough," She snapped.

"I doubt it, since Rumford Gold is the one pursing the case. Might I remind you how ruthless that man is, not to mention how much he hates your guts?"

"Rumford is nothing," She hissed.

As she was fingerprinted, she thought of her brief encounter with Rumple on the phone yesterday. She could've sworn she also talked to him last night, though her recollections were murky at best. For some reason, she was pretty sure he didn't remember who she really was.

At least she hoped he didn't realize who she was.

"Are you sure of that, dearie."

Speak of the devil, there was Rumpelstiltskin looking relatively normal for him. Well, at least he was no longer sparkly. Instead, he almost looked ordinary. In this world, he was a thin man of average height wearing an elegant suit. His wild hair was somehow styled perfectly with dignified wisps of gray here and there.

"What are you doing here, Gold?" Graham said sighing in disgust.

"Just checking to make sure if you locked up Ms. Mills for violating a court order. You know if you didn't, I'd have to get that suite started against you."

"Yes, I know." Graham said sounding disgusted.

"Also, don't you have places to be."

"I do actually," Graham said. "I just let Ms. Mills in her cell."

"Oh, please don't make me share a cell with that mouse." Regina hissed.

"That mouse was released," Gold said.

"What," Regina hissed. "That's ridiculous. She broke my nose."

"Be that as it may Ms—"

"Granger," Gold finished.

"Yes, Ms. Granger has diplomatic immunity. I couldn't charge her with anything, Regina."

"In fact, I'm pretty sure she'll be getting a medal in her home country." Gold snapped.

"Can you get him out of here?" Regina asked Graham the last thing she wanted to do was deal with Gold. She was already trying to figure out how to get estranged husband to fall back in line, the aftereffects of the drugs that she had caused her to have quite the hangover, plus her nose really hurt.

"Afraid I can't do that," Graham said. "It is a public place."

"Your smarter than you look, Graham Cracker."

"Please, don't call me Graham Cracker. Regina, I'm going to leave you two alone I have—uh a meeting to get too."

"Meeting?" Regina asked.

But Graham was already gone, leaving Regina alone with Gold.

"What do you want?" She finally hissed as she tried to figure out just how much he knew.

"I'm here to offer a deal."

"Piss off," Regina said.

"I went to Glass since he's your attorney on record, but he said he is relieving himself of his services since you decided to ignore his advice about the court order."

"Oh, did he." Regina snapped. "I knew he lacked balls."

Gold ignored her as he pulled out a thick document. "I think you'll find these terms quite amendable. You sign away any claim you have to the child, and you can go free and I won't sue you and all you merry little band of minions can live happily ever after not having to worry about being charged criminally or civilly for violating a court order and committing child abuse."

"Go to hell," Regina snapped as she grabbed the papers and started tearing them up one by one and throwing the remains at Rumple.

He rolled his eyes, they were a different color here in this realm, Regina noted. Brown with golden and green flecks. "Don't worry, that's not my only copy. I'd think about asking me for another agreement to sign because if you don't. I'll bury you Regina. Believe me, after what you did I will relish making your life a living hell."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, "I didn't do anything to you."

"Really," He said. "Really, is that what you're going to say?"

She frowned, wondering for a moment if he knew the truth. For years, she had nightmares about how he'd react if he had somehow survived until she tested the theory with his maid. She remembered one such dream:

 _Regina was having her happily ever after. There she was in her throne room, with Snow White and Charming's heads on display for anyone to see what happens when they crossed her. Next to her was her Daniel._

 _Yes, the real Daniel._

 _Somehow in this fantasy sequence, Regina had made her lover alive again. Replaced, that destroyed heart. It was her ultimate goal to somehow find a way to wake up her true love again, yet it wasn't something she had succeeded at yet._

 _But in her fantasy, her Daniel was alive and well as the queen's consort. Of course, the versions that Regina conjured of dream Daniel were never quite like the real thing. But always, when she dreamed of him, the queen got caught up in the illusion. She could almost see her true love's face colored with life again. She could almost feel his feather light hair, almost taste his kiss._

 _Of course, there would always be something that would eventually ruin the illusion. Like some sycophant would call and ask for some idiotic advice not following protocol—don't do it unless Regina sanctioned it._

 _That time though, Regina's fantasy didn't end with a minion wanting to know something idiotic. Rather, the fantasy was interrupted by a dark pool of red smoke coming into her bedroom and the sound of shrill laughter feeling the room and she tried to move but found she couldn't._

 _And things got worse as Daniel was taken from her and she found the imp appearing as he grabbed Daniel's heart again._

 _She tried to speak, tried to speak but couldn't. She was just as powerless, if not more powerless than she had been when her mother had killed Daniel in front of her._

" _Poor, Regina." The imp said his attention turning towards her. He looked particular malevolent in this fantasy. She had only seen him look at her with such hatred one other time, and that was when she tried to use the little maid against him. "Did you really think you could get your happily ever after?"_

 _As he said this he squeezed Daniel's heart that had somehow been placed inside his body and as it turned into dust Regina suddenly found her ability to scream._

 _Rumple smirked, "A life for a life, Regina. Surely, you didn't think you'd kill me without any consequences."_

 _"You're dead. You're dead." Regina said. "You can't do this to us again."_

And he was dead, or so she thought. She had made sure of it, she had done that little test with his maid and he hadn't appeared. At least until now. She really wondered how he managed stay alive and so many others like Daniel didn't.

"Well, dearie, if you have nothing else to say I'm going leave. Think about the document."

"Wait," Regina said before he turned to leave. "Are you still upset about What's-Her-Face?"

"You mean, Lacey's accident." He said. "Of course, Regina, what else would I be mad at you about besides destroying my life that day?"

She glared at him, "She was just a gold digger, Gold. There was no way she could really love you. Not with the monster you are. Surely, you know that by now."

"Think about the documents, Regina."

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" She baited, hoping that somehow she could catch him off guard. He had always been picky about that little maid, she remembered the tantrum he had thrown in the past over her. The tantrum that had tried to use to destroy him.

"Of course it hurts, she was my wife." He hissed.

"Oh yes, married for what—two weeks? At least you got to touch her." Regina said knowing that Rumple in fact had never gone beyond first base with the maid. "That has to be something, doesn't it? To have that experience, it would've been such a shame if you never got to express your feelings with each other."

He didn't even blink. Rather, he turned to her pulled out another set of documents. "Please, just sign the documents."

She glared at him, but she couldn't help but find herself scribble her name on the documents. When she was done and handed them back to her nemesis she gasped.

"What?" He asked.

"You forced me to do that." She snapped. "With your stupid little cause, I should've…those documents won't hold in court."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Regina. You just signed those documents on your own free will, and to be honest it was the best decision for all of us."

"This isn't over," She snapped. "That boy is my son."

"The documentation you just signed and law state otherwise," Rumple said. "Once the judge signs off on the settlement I'll get the charges dropped. Until then, enjoy jail till your bail hearing."

All Regina could do was fume.

* * *

Most of her time in jail had been spent trying to figure out if Rumple knew or not, she kept telling herself he'd kill her if he knew and he wouldn't be so willing to help the Potters or for that matter not react when she goaded him about Belle. Surely, he would've cracked.

She couldn't believe that based on what Rumple said she had just given up her rights to Henry. It was true she disliked the boy, but he was her son not Emma or Harry Potter's. She had been the one who had to change every disgusting diaper, who had to deal with the brat on the daily basis. She didn't get why they wanted the brat back, but they weren't going to succeed. She didn't care what that paper she signed just said, besides she had her leverage.

Leverage that was in the basement of Storybrooke General, Rumple surely still cared about her. Even though he might've been Rumford Gold now, she vaguely remember writing their back-story where they were head over heels with each other in love. It was good leverage, but she would have to figure just how to play this.

"Regina?"

She turned up Graham was back and there was just something off about him, the way he was looking at her—Regina didn't like it. Then again, he wasn't supposed to be her go to fuck bunny anymore. At least not right now, he was supposed to get into Emma Swan's pants. She wondered how that was going.

"Bad day," She said. "Because I can tell you, I feel the feeling."

He shook his head. "I can't deal with this now, Regina."

"Deal with what?" She asked.

"You." He said.

"Graham?" Regina said shocked he hadn't talked to her this way in a long time. "Remember who you're talking to."

"Oh, I know who I'm talking to." He snapped, "And I'm starting to wonder if I ever knew you."

This made Regina's blood boil. "Don't be ridiculous," She snapped. "You know me better than most people."

"I know your body," Graham said. "But I don't know you. Really, Regina, was it that difficult to listen to a court order?"

"He's my son." She snapped—though after signing those papers of Gold's he wasn't technically hers anymore. Well, it didn't matter she was going to get those papers overturned. She'd find something. Maybe duress, God knows she could probably belly out a story for that.

Graham just shook her head at her. "The son you drugged and left alone in a locked room even though you know he's claustrophobic."

"Don't say anything you'll regret, Graham." Regina said in a pointed tone wishing she could squeeze his heart right about now. She didn't want to kill him, not yet. Because she did at some point need a good screw again, and there was no way in hell she was going to screw Charming especially not after she lobotomized him.

He sighed heavily, "Sorry, it's just not a good day for me. I am trying to get Gold to drop his suite against Storybrooke, but he doesn't seem to listen to reason. He says Emma and Harry Potter were adamant that a case was to be pursued until the custody issues with Henry were finalized."

"Well, at least you're calling him by his real name."

Graham frowned, "Regina, I really think you need to reconsider some things."

"I'm not giving up on my son, Graham."

* * *

However, she might as well had given up on Henry at least that's what the papers she signed seemed to say. She had to find a way to remedy this, but she knew Gold. She knew the sort of deals he made with people in the past, and she knew they hadn't changed much in this world.

She tried to remember what sort of life she conjured for him. So much had been dictated his own terms, that day they made the bargain. Regina had pretty much agreed to anything he said at that point, since she had made the calculated risk that she should be able to kill him.

She saw the squid ink that he was locked up. Killing him should be easy enough, he had taught her well. And at that point, she didn't care if she took on his curse. Hell, she wanted his magic.

He had been always enigmatic about his background. Regina remembered one time when she asked how he became the Dark One.

" _Because I was born that way, dearie." He said._

 _She frowned. "I heard rumors of a dark curse."_

" _They're just rumors." He said with a shrug. "Always been what you say—a malevolent little imp."_

 _"I've heard things," Regina said._

 _She might not have kept up with her magical theory like he'd like—because magical theory equaled boredom—but she knew the basics and folklore. "They say there is a curse."_

 _Rumple rolled his freakish eyes. "Seriously, a curse. You can't be cursed into being like this Regina. Trust me, I was created this way."_

 _But she didn't buy it, not after she warped the maid into doing her bidding. She had been sure that his power had resulted from some sort of curse and she had been so intent to get that power for herself at that point._

 _How bad could being tainted with the Dark One's magic be? At that point Regina didn't really think of the consequences, it wasn't like she had much anyway. Other than her title and Daniel's preserved corpse._

 _So, finding a way where she could take Rumple's life and maybe take his power, suited Regina just fine which was why she felt nothing but glee when she took his heart and smashed into bits._

 _But she didn't feel that much stronger. Well, mentally in a way she did. She was the strongest magical user there was, but she didn't feel the rush of power she had been suspecting and maybe, maybe the imp hadn't been lying to her after all. Maybe the magic had been all his and not a part of any curse, it didn't matter though—regardless—he was dead and Dark One powers or not Regina was the most powerful magic user._

She shook her head, obviously she should've done he research better. Or at least known that old stories about his power weren't true. Now, if the curse was ever broken she'd have a malevolent imp on her tail.

She just hoped she was right in her suspicions that he didn't remember because if he did—

Would it matter even if he did remember?

This was the world without magic. He was just as powerless, if not more powerless than she was here. She still had her hearts and some potions to her credit. Yes, most of her power and the resources she had left had been stretched to hold the constraints and alter the curse as need be, but it wasn't like Rumple had any power here.

Save for his brain. Although, powerless, he wasn't helpless and hadn't lived under her thumb since the curse was created.

Though, it did appear he had his cursed history.

She needed to check on her leverage when she was out of here, that was one thing she knew for sure the fact that she hadn't gotten around to killing Sir Moe's daughter was one time where her laziness actually was going to pay off.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

She didn't manage to get bail until a couple of days later. Somehow, her hearing got pushed back but eventually they couldn't' lock her up forever, especially on just a contempt charge. But eventually she got out. She have the charges dropped soon enough too, if she had a say about it, but considering the Storybrooke courts didn't have jurisdiction over the damn thing and she had somehow been managed to be dragged to Augusta for her hearing it was more difficult than she initially anticipated.

The judge also didn't seem to like the fact she violated a court order. And while all Regina wanted to do was bite their head off, she knew better. This wasn't Storybrooke and the way the judge was making googly eyes at Gold of all people, she doubted that they'd listen to her.

She tried to make the most of it by being silent, despite what everyone thought she did know when to hold her tongue—occasionally. Instead, she tried to focus on everyone else like the fact that while neither Harry or Emma had shown up to the hearing, but Gold did.

And Gold was staring at her the entire time, studying her like she was going to do something.

She probably would've, tried something, if he hadn't been there. She knew Gold enough to know that cursed or not, he couldn't be trusted and with that judge—well, Regina had to be sneaky about how she pursued this.

"You seem rather subdued, dearie." He said.

She inwardly grimaced at the term 'dearie'. How she enjoyed not hearing that word for twenty-eight years, not feeling like she was being slightly unhinged. She tried not to let it show though.

"I am in court," She said. "I have been in a jail cell for over a day. My son is away from me."

"He's not your son," Gold said.

She glared at him, "He's more my son than he is to either of your clients."

"I don't think the document that you signed indicates that, dearie."

"What do you want, Gold?"

"What?" He said caught off guard a bit.

Good.

"You always want something," Regina said. "Surely, there's a price I can pay to get you on my side. To get you to stop representing those _people_ and give me back _my_ son."

"Don't be ridiculous, Regina." He said.

"I know you, Gold." She snapped, "You're always willing to switch sides, if the price is right."

"Perhaps," He said, "But there's nothing I want from you."

She shook her head, "We'll just see about that."

* * *

She strutted through Storybrooke General like she owned it, and in truth she did. The hospital was just many of the constructs of her magic. It was true she wasn't a doctor and her only officiating title was that she was a member of the board, but still she couldn't help but feel admiration for the power that she had like she did everywhere else in Storybrooke.

This wasn't a social visit though by any means, she was here to see a specific patient. One that many people didn't even know still existed. Hell, most people didn't even know that the ward she was in existed.

Hell, Regina hadn't visited her in a long time. She only hoped the wardens were treating her halfway decently.

Somehow she doubted that, because Regina hadn't cared one shit about the girl after she thought Rumple had died. She had been a mere guinea pig like the others.

The mental ward at Storybrooke General might've been the forgotten ward, most of the people that were in here had been undesirables. Or Regina undesirables. Even the staff were people she had only tolerated at best, not liked.

Finally Regina reached the room she was looking for and smiled. "This is it?"

"Yes, ma'am." The nurse said. "The patient your looking for should be in there. She shouldn't be much of a bother, we gave her, her medicine just like you asked."

Regina knew she wouldn't be much of a bother anyway. After all, she held Lady Belle's heart for years.

Still, somehow she had expected something other than the vacant looking girl that she ended up staring with.

Lady Belle was far from the beautiful noblewoman she once was. Her face was caved in, due to years of undernourishment. Her hair and face were also covered with dirt. There was an obvious lack of care.

Bare minimum to survive, Regina thought. That's what she had conjured up when she had first started planning the curse and she hadn't changed that aspect any. And wasn't, though she had told the staff to make sure that her ward started eating more.

Because there was no way in hell, she'd be any use to Regina like this.

"Who…who…are you?" The girl finally asked looking at Regina.

She didn't look at Regina in fear, not like the last time when Regina had forced her to take one of the many potions that she was testing—God, she should've kept better records of that. It would've been nice to know just what she had the girl swallow. It wasn't like she could do a diagnostics test in the world, not that it really mattered since the effects were muted by this world anyway.

"I'm your guardian," Regina finally said.

It was simple enough, no names for now. The more she kept the girl in the dark, the better.

"Guardian?" The girl said. "I…I…don't remember."

"I imagine you wouldn't, Lacey." She said, "But I heard your starting to make progress. And maybe, maybe, if you're a good girl and get better you can go home."

"Home, I'd like that."

Yes, Regina was sure she would.

"Well, you got to get better first." Regina said, "You need to trust me. Don't worry I'll be visiting you lots"

Lacey nodded as Regina inwardly smile. She was plotting and prodding that she wasn't paying much attention as she stepped onto the elevator and almost ran into someone—Emma Swan

"What the hell are you doing on this floor, Swan?" She hissed. "This is the mental ward."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "Mental ward?"

"Yes, mental ward. It's located in the basement" Regina hissed. "Though, it would be a good place for you. Not that you'd have access to it."

"I must've taken the wrong elevator," Emma said. "I—my mind's been on a lot of things."

"Like what?" Regina said eying the woman. "Why are you in the hospital, Potter? Is something wrong with the boy?"

"If you mean Jaime, he's fine. No thanks to you."

"Then why are you in the hospital?" Regina said glaring at Emma.

"It's none of your business." Emma said as the elevator snapped open.

The hell it was.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 Preview: The current draft title is called "The Heart of the Wolf" and yes it's in Graham's POV.**


	35. Part 2 Chapter 21: The Heart of the Wolf

**AN: First, thank you for all who supported the last chapter and who have supported this story throughout its creation. The reviews, add ons, etc. really keep the writing juices going. Next order of house keeping, I have only watched clips to rehash my memory of how the Graham episode was handled so besides the obvious changes I made-there are likely changes that were unintentionally made. So forgive me, though I have to say watching the clips I did watch again I feel for you Gemma shippers they just had to dangle that carrot in front of your faces and then snatch it away. Just be glad you got actual ship moments, I guess. They pretty much put the nail in Golden Swan's coffin with Nealfire. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Probably won't update till net week since I'm going out of town this week.**

Chapter 21: The Heart of the Wolf

As usual, he woke up from the recurring nightmare he'd been having for the past few nights. Where he saw red eyes. The eyes were trying to tell him something—

He was being ridiculous. That was what Graham Humbert told himself the morning he was preparing for his coffee date with…with. He kept forgetting her name.

But he couldn't forget her.

For some reason, her face seemed familiar when he first saw her and she seemed to indicate that there had been something between them.

 _"You told me you loved me."_

Yet, Graham had no recollection of her and it frustrated him. It was a similar feeling he had a lot of the time concerning Storybrooke. Like, his whole relationship with Regina, he always tried to recall how they ended together and just couldn't. For as long as he could remember they had been sleeping together and he really hadn't been questioning it much, at least until recently.

You look fine, he told himself as he looked at his reflection. He was dressed in his usual getup of slightly worn jeans, a slightly worn t-shirt and his usual brown leather jacket. Not intimidating or special looking in the least, and he definitely wouldn't tip off Regina.

The woman had told him that much, not to tell Regina anything. And somehow he knew that advice was golden. For a weird reason lately, he had begun to fear Regina. Which was ridiculous, he knew Regina—well, at least physically. She had never really opened herself up to pillow talk, and for that Graham had been partially grateful but he didn't know why.

He shook his head as he left his apartment to head towards the hospital. He had to pick Regina up, and as far as he was concerned he needed to keep things as normal as possible.

But Graham wasn't exactly sure what normal was, especially when he almost ran into a wolf of all things that morning.

Ridiculous.

Regina, luckily, was too full of herself to notice that anything was off and seemed hurt when he didn't want to talk to her. But really, he was annoyed with the woman. She made his life difficult. He didn't want to arrest her; he really didn't want to tick her off. And besides, it was a little difficult not to laugh at her right now with that ridiculous bandage on her nose and fuzz that had been growing on her face.

Though, he kept his composure.

Enough.

"I don't get why you have to be so sulky." Regina said as he drove her towards the stationhouse.

He sighed heavily, "Because I didn't want to arrest you."

"Then don't," She said. "I won't let anything happen to you, Graham, you know that."

He shook his head, did she honestly believe that?

"They threatened to take away my badge, Regina. And sue the city. We'd go bankrupt. I know that you love Henry, but a court order is a court order."

"It was overturned."

"Illegally." He snapped and instantly regretted it as he saw the icy look his ex was throwing him.

He sighed heavily, "Look, it's been a rough couple of days. I understand what you did, but my job is to enforce the law."

She nodded though he could tell she wasn't that pleased as she asked him about the status of his relationship with Emma Swan.

"Her name's Emma Potter." He said, "I think that should tell you everything you need to know about that relationship."

"That marriage is a sham," Regina said. "I know it."

Graham doubted it. At least if the death glares that Harry Potter was shooting him whenever Graham shot a look towards his wife were any indication. Though, Emma didn't really seem to care that much about Harry, so he'd give Regina that.

"Marriages are complicated," He said. "Clearly they want to work things out, if anything for Henry. And they currently have a court order."

She shook his head as he lead her into the stationhouse saying that she didn't want to be in the same cell as the mouse who assaulted her.

If anything that woman—the duchess—was not a mouse. Graham wanted to tell Regina that, but thought better of it. The duchess had warned him enough yesterday, and something about the way that Regina was acting told him that he'd be better off keeping his trap shut than fighting back.

"Is something wrong, Graham?" Regina said sensing something was off.

"The mouse has already been released," He said.

"WHAT," Regina said.

He then mentioned that Rumford Gold had gotten the woman released and then she went on a tirade off of him AND then Gold of all people had to show up.

God, did Graham hate that guy. Something about him just screamed dangerous and slimy, but at the same time he was slightly relieved that Gold was there it would allow him to skip out and meet her for coffee.

She was waiting for him outside of Granny's with a cup of coffee in her hands. She was dressed casually in jogging clothes. Her curly brown hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail and you would've thought she was closer to twenty than thirty especially with that smile of hers.

"Graham!" She said, "There you are, I almost thought you were going to stand me up."

He smiled, "Sorry, duchess, just got a little held up at work."

"Regina?" Hermione asked as she handed him the coffee. It was just how he liked it—cream with two sugars.

"Yes," He said before adding, "The coffee's perfect."

"Good," She said. "I thought it might be nice to go somewhere a little quieter. There's a lot we have to talk about and—well—"

She didn't have to say anything, Graham worried about prying ears as well.

"I think I know the perfect place," He said. "It is a bit of a drive though, you mind?"

"Not if you give me a ride back to Gold's." She said, "I'm staying there for—well, the duration of my visit."

He nodded as he steadied her. It killed him not being able to place her.

"It's okay," She said as they got into his cruiser.

"What?" He said.

"You don't remember, obviously." She said, "You don't remember my name either, do you?"

He nodded. "I…it's weird."

"It's not," She said. "It really isn't. And you'll understand too, I'll explain."

She knew whatever was going on, and it scared him. "I don't think you can explain why I can't remember your name, err duchess."

"My name's Hermione." She said.

"It won't do you any good," Graham said the dull pain that was in his head sharpened.

"Graham?" She questioned.

He opened his eyes to see the wolf again and slammed on his breaks preparing for impact. What was with him?

"Graham," She panicked for a second as Graham swerved the car to avoid the wolf only to almost hit a tree. But rather than making impact, the car suddenly stopped with little to no whiplash.

"How?"

Hermione shook her head as she looked at him. "What is going on?"

"Didn't you see that wolf?" He said.

"Wolf?" She said. "There was no wolf, Graham."

"But," He said. "I saw it, twice today. It had red eyes and—"

He thought he saw something in the woods and started following it.

"Graham." The duchess called, but he was obviously not listening to her, though she continued to follow him until they reached Storybrooke's cemetery and particularly to a crypt.

Regina's family crypt.

The wolf sat at the entrance to the crypt, as if telling him he should go in there or something. He started to go towards the door but found he couldn't move. A second later he saw Hermione looking at him and shaking her head, "You can't go in there. She has wards around the place. She'll know in a second you were there."

He gave her a strange look, "Wards?"

"Something is telling you to go in there, isn't it?" She asked.

"A wolf," He said. "I've been seeing it all day. I've been seeing it for a while really, well, its eyes. This is the first time. It wants me to go in there, there's something there. Something that is mine."

"Oh, I imagine there is." She said biting her lip as if she knew just what was in that crypt.

"Duchess?" He asked.

"Don't go in there," She said. "It's not safe."

"Why?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth." She said, "You'd be safer if you continued to play her little game, until I can get you in there."

"What's in there?" He asked again as he looked at her. "I need to know, Hermione."

He didn't know how, but somehow he remembered her name if for a second. She was just as surprised as he was if the look in her eyes were any indication.

"You remembered my name?" She said a bit off guard. "You are fighting the curse, aren't you?"

"Curse?" He said, "I don't…I don't…know."

As he said this he had a flash of something that he could only describe as being bizarre. He was in a palace of some sort and there was Regina in a dark red dress. Red like blood encrusted with stones that matched an ornate looking tiara on the top of her head, trying to get him to kill someone and take their heart.

Take their heart. He then had another flashbacks of Regina pulling out something, his heart and he started gasping.

When he opened his eyes he saw Hermione looking at him. Something within him decided to kiss her at that moment, he wasn't sure why and as his lips touched hers he remembered.

. He remembered it all. He remembered his life before the curse, and being cursed and sent to investigate Henry Mills' origins only to find himself entangled with Hermione.

Hermione.

Hermione who he was forced to leave because of Regina.

He still remembered that night.

 _He was putting on his cufflinks when there was a knock on the door._

 _Graham hadn't thought anything of it. He had called the lobby a few minutes earlier to get extra towels, and thought it was the maid._

 _But it wasn't the maid. It was Regina._

 _Regina who he hadn't thought of once since leaving Storybrooke; Storybrooke a place he never wanted to go back too._

 _While he was still cursed then, he knew better than to be around Regina. Even then. Being free of being her toy for the past twenty or so years had been exhilarating, and then there was his correspondence with Hermione Granger._

 _It started out simple enough, he was supposed to find more about Henry's birth parents and he found out that there was someone snooping for information about Emma Swan just like him. Then he got in contact with Hermione, they started corresponding letters and then when they met._

 _There was a connection._

 _Odd it was._

 _He hadn't felt anything like this for anyone. Yes, he technically was in a relationship with Regina, but she didn't talk to him the same way Hermione did. He didn't have the same chemistry with her as he did with the sharp-witted girl. And somehow against all odds, he got her in his bed. He even told her he loved her, not thinking much of it at the time. But he had decided he was going to stay with her and had told Regina as much that she had nothing to worry about Emma Swan taking away Henry._

 _"Regina," He said. "This is a surprise."_

 _"Is it?" She said looking at him, "I got your note. That is not something to put in a letter, Graham."_

 _He sighed heavily. "It was a bit sudden, I'm sorry. But I got your results. You have nothing to worry about with Henry."_

 _"I know that, but I can't have you taken away from me." Regina said, "We have something together."_

 _He shook his head, "Something together. We just sleep together, Regina. That's all. That's it."_

 _She glared at him as she began to unbutton her blouse. "Obviously, you need a refresher course."_

 _She soon threw her shirt and bra on the floor. "Remember these, Graham?"_

 _He frowned as he looked at her ample bosom. It was glorious, but the last thing he wanted to do was touch her. "Regina I—there's someone else."_

 _"That mouse I saw in the library with you? Seriously, Graham? You are being ridiculous. Surely, she can not compare to me."_

 _She then grabbed him and attempted to unbutton his shirt only he pushed her away. "No. We're not doing this again."_

 _"Yes." She growled, "We are. You are coming back to Storybrooke. Neither you or I can do with a broken heart. That's an order by the way." She said as she twisted a ring on her finger, a ring he hadn't noticed until now as he felt a slight stab in her heart and gasped._

 _She smiled, "Perhaps, if you kiss me, it will go away."_

 _Somehow he knew he had to kiss her and he did and the pain went away. And when he woke up—he was ready to go back to Storybrooke and be with Regina. The ring, he noticed disappeared after that._

He gasped at the recollection. "I remember," He said. "I remember. Hermione, she has my heart."

Hermione rather than looking at him like a crazy person nodded, "I know."

"It's in the crypt." Graham said. "I think that's what the wolf is telling me. I have to get it."

"You can't go in there," Hermione said. "There are wards. She'll know and she'll kill you. And I can't bear that. You're going to have to let me fix this, Graham."

He frowned, "But…you have magic don't you? How?"

"It's a long story, but there is magic in this world. How else do you think she's holding up the curse?"

"None of this makes sense," He said. "She made me forget you."

"I know," Hermione said.

"But you're here."

"Yes, I am."

"And you know the Dark One." He said referring to Gold's proper title. "You know the Dark One and the Savior."

"I do," She said.

"I need a drink," He said. "And God, I have to go back and check on her. On the Evil Queen. I can't do this."

"You can," Hermione said. "You can."

He shook his head and stared at the crypt. "How can I when my heart is there and she could kill me at any time, or get me to do anything for her? That's how—"

He trailed off as he thought about all the things he had to do. All the times he had to sleep with Regina and he couldn't help but start puking on sacred ground.

He felt Hermione's hand on his back gently rubbing circles. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." He said, "She can still and she will make me do her bidding and I don't know—I don't know if I can handle it."

Hermione frowned, "Trust me, I will get you free of her clutches. Look, you already have your memory. That's a step closer than you were yesterday."

He nodded, but he didn't seem convinced. "There has to be something I can do."

"Let Regina think you're oblivious," She said. "Pretend to still do her bidding. I should be able to figure out the wards soon enough with the help of a friend."

"The Dark One." Graham said, "You know, he's dangerous?"

Hermione sighed, "He isn't all bad."

"He might be your boss and friend in this world, duchess, but trust me when I say that he was just as evil as Regina in the past life. He won't help if there's nothing in it for him."

"Oh, there's something in it for him." Hermione said, "But like I said, he's not all bad."

Graham shook his head. "I don't trust him."

"But you trust me," She said.

He sighed, "I do but—"

"Graham, Rumple might be the best shot you have to getting your heart back."

* * *

His next encounter with Regina was painful, she knew something was going on but he tired to play it off like he had a headache. And to be honest, he did. Remembering everything, seeing just how fucked up she made things with the curse could give anyone a migraine.

The fact that he also found out that she literally had her life in his hands, that made things more difficult.

He did try to see if she was wearing the same garnet looking ring she wore that day in the hotel. He told Hermione about it, and she agreed that she had probably transfigured his heart to carefully control him. Yet, she wore no such ring save for her conjured wedding ring which looked completely different. And there was no such garnet ring in her belongings. He couldn't exactly ask her about it either, not that it didn't matter his instincts were sure the heart was in that warded crypt.

He didn't even know how he could approach Regina without letting her know. He told her he had a headache, when she questioned his attitude and she bought it.

"Arresting me had to be difficult, darling."

Darling.

He was just her toy.

The fact that he had been forced into Regina's bed all these years, made him grimace. He wanted to destroy her, but yet the only thing he could do was order her an extra well done burger at Granny's that he was sure to give her indigestion and put Grumpy in the cell next to her where he was sure she'd be awoken by his illustrious drunken singing the entire night.

"Seriously, Graham. Can't you like put him in another cell?" The queen asked.

He shrugged. "Can't. Our stationhouse is too small. Sorry about it, Regina. I got you some food though."

"Yes, a burnt burger from Granny's. God."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. I can't control their cooking. You'll be okay, this evening?"

Playing the bumbling idiot sheriff was harder than it looked.

She frowned, "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"I'll get you some of that pain medication Whale prescribed." He said inwardly laughing at what his duchess had done to Regina. He couldn't be any prouder. He only hoped that Regina's once perfect little nose wasn't so perfect once the bandages were removed.

"I really can't believe you had to let that mouse go, Graham." Regina said as he went to get her medication.

He shrugged. "Rumford had the paperwork. I was just doing my job."

"God, I hate Rumford Gold. I want him out of this town."

"We all do," He said and that wasn't so much of a lie.

Although, Hermione told him to trust Rumpelstiltskin, he didn't trust the man at all. Which was why he had been reluctant about meeting him later that night by that same crypt.

Yet, there the Dark One was almost walking hand and hand with Hermione. It made him blanch.

"So, you know." The Dark One said eying him. "Yes, I can see. You don't look so much like a bumbling idiot now. Pity, I'm going to miss calling you Graham Cracker."

"Ford," Hermione warned.

He rolled his eyes, "Just stating facts, dearie."

"I want my heart back." Graham said.

"Of course you do," Gold said. "I imagine you're tired of being Regina's constant cabana boy. Though, I guess she dumped you for Charming."

Graham winced. "He'll kill her when he remembers. Well, if I don't kill her first."

"You mean, if I don't kill her first." Gold said.

"Ford," Hermione said.

"Well, surely you knew I'd have dibs on tormenting Regina, dearie." He said, "She is going to pay the ultimate price one of these days."

"I know, but—"

"Enough with chatter," He said. "I think it's time we broke these wards. Good thing Regina bleeds like a stuck pig, that should demolish these blood wards."

"You collected her blood?" Graham asked as Gold proceed to pour a vile of Regina's blood and did some weird gestures—magic—with his hand. "That's sort of creepy."

"As you can see," He said. "It serves a purposes, and it's not as creepy per say as collecting hearts in a crypt of all things. Is she drugged up?"

Graham nodded. "Yes, should be completely out tonight."

"That's good, I should've banished the wards but having her incapacitated will help matters."

"She's locked up I—"

"Her magic is what is holding the spells in place," Hermione explained. "It's true she's not here, but you never know with wards if she could be altered. Plus, with Regina unconscious the wards are going to be at their minimum level, since she is at her most vulnerable."'

There was a reason Graham never tried to learn about magic.

"Should be good to go," The Dark One said. "Who wants to go in first? Because it's not me."

"You're the one who is immortal." Hermione pointed out.

"Touché," He said as he waved his hand opening the door. "Yep, should be good to go."

The crypt looked empty save for two stone sarcophaguses in the middle of the room and several plaques listing faux members of the Mills family.

"Someone got obsessed with ." Gold said as he looked at the various dead Mills. "Don't worry, I doubt there are any actual dead bodies here save for maybe Regina's daddy and corpse of a boyfriend."

"That's comforting," An unconvinced Hermione said. "So, you think that the hearts are in here, Graham."

"They have to be," Graham said. "I just don't know where."

"I have a good idea where," Gold said as he walked up towards one particular memorial—Cora Alice Mills.

"Regina's mother," Hermione said. "You think?"

"It would make the most sense," He said with a smile. "Regina has never exactly been subtle and I doubt she'd have Cora's name in here without a purpose."

He grumbled as he waved his hand over the chest. "Oh, no she didn't."

"What?" Hermione said. "What did she do now?"

"She used another blood ward," He grumbled.

"You don't have anymore blood? I thought she bled like a 'stuck pig'."

"It's not that, she used my son's blood." He grumbled as he waved his hand having a needle appearing and proceeded to stab himself.

"You have a son?" Graham asked confused as he watched in amazement as the memorials began to shift and open up revealing rolls and rolls of hearts. In fact, all of the fake stones seemed to hold a heart except for two of them.

Graham was horrified and his thoughts about the fact that the Dark One reproduced quickly slipped from his mind.

"Yes, seems like she developed a hoarding addiction much like Cora." The dark wizard remarked.

"You're not even slightly horrified?" Graham asked as he stared at Hermione, who while quiet wasn't looking at Regina's stash aghast like Graham was.

"Rumple," Hermione asked. "How do we—"

"Know which one is Graham Cracker's?"

"Please, don't call him that." Hermione said.

Gold merely rolled his eyes. "We could squeeze them. Test a few. When he bends over in pain, we'll know we found the right one."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said. "Surely, there has to be another way."

"There is," He said. "We'll do a modified summoning spell with his blood. It should tell us which one is his."

Hermione nodded as she waved a hand and another needle appeared. "I need some of your blood."

"What?" He said.

"I'm going to perform a spell," She explained. "We're going to figure out what heart is yours, but I need some of your blood."

He frowned, "I think I know which heart is mine. I think?"

He wasn't sure he sensed that one of them was his, but he wasn't sure.

She shook her head. "You don't want to get the wrong heart, trust me. Please."

He sighed and stuck the needle is thumb. He hated magic, but again it seemed in order to get his life back he needed it and it was easier seeing Hermione perform the charm than the Dark One.

Sure, enough the heart he had felt was his own came zooming into Hermione's hands.

"Rumple?" She said looking at Gold. "Can we put it back in him?"

"Let me check, it looks okay." He said after waving his hand and handing Hermione back the heart. "Nope, no extra spells. You must not be that valuable to her."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Graham said as he felt something being thrown into him.

His heart.

And for the first time since that time he had presented the Queen with the fake heart that cost him his own, he could finally truly breathe again.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 Preview: Harumple solves a mystery and has a father and son chat with Jaime.**


	36. Part 2 Chapter 22: Call Me Irresponsible

**AN: Long time, no see. I am back in town and finally had time to edit, though I am completely tired so don't expect this to be perfect. Anyway, here is the next one. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Call Me Irresponsible

Harry Potter was tired. Dark One's had to sleep, and he had been sleep deprived for the past few days with hopping back and forth from doing his kingly duties and well all the crap that was occurring in Storybrooke.

First there was his relationship with Emma, he had relented and decided to attempt a relationship with her as Ford Gold. It was bat shit insane, and knew as much, but it wasn't like he could confide in his one sane bestie since she was wrapped up in problems of her own all because of Humbert.

Or the Huntsman, whose life he pretty much saved last night and all he got in return was the stink eye from said wolf man.

Not a great bargain.

He would've much rather had been in bed with Emma, but no. He had to go out to the cemetery of all places at night and unravel Regina's half ass blood wards. Not to mention find out that she used Jaime's blood—his blood—as one of the so called wards. That in itself infuriated him, where almost, almost he didn't do his heroic deed of the day.

At least Hermione was happy. Honestly, a part of him didn't want to offer his services to her, but she was his best friend and the Huntsman would be a useful enough ally—he guessed.

What amazed him though, was the amount of hearts that was in that vault. He hadn't been joking when he said that Regina had become a heart hoarder like Cora, but what particularly interested him was that two hearts were missing—Rosa Mills and Leo Mills.

Not real relatives, he was sure, he was sure there was a coding system or something—that a third grader could probably figure out since Graham's heart had been hidden under Wolfgang Mills.

Seriously, Wolfgang Mills. They probably didn't even need to do that blood summoning charm, but whatever.

The Huntsman's heart was back in his chest and he was protected. And more importantly, he remembered which meant someone else remembered how truly crazy Regina was.

Though, that someone didn't like him very much and he could tell that someone was annoyed that Hermione was his bestie.

Seriously, he was already tired of all the He Man looks Graham had given him once he remembered who he truly was. He was really going to have to work on his Graham Cracker act, and Harry had told him as much before they left the cemetery.

Not that Graham really cared, you could tell now that he had his memoires and Regina didn't hold leverage over him he wanted to kill her. Too bad, he had first dibs and he made that perfectly clear last night.

 _"You aren't going to be impulsive, Humbert. I swear, if you let her know you now I will kill you myself."_

 _"Rumple!" Hermione said shocked._

 _"Look at him, Hermione. He is going to tear out her throat. He looks just like Lupin does around the full moon."_

 _Well, Lupin was a little bit more grey and sweaty, but still the animalistic. And he knew that the Huntsman really was only half human in some regards._

 _"You're not going to kill Regina, are you?" Hermione asked Graham._

 _He shook his head. "Of course not, but she needs to be stopped."_

 _"I think that's something we can all agree to," Gold said. "And I do have a plan. Tell me do you happen to know that the Town Charter has a moral's clause…"_

 _Graham looked at him, "Does anyone read that thing?"_

 _"I did and Hermione did too." Harry said, "I think that's two somebodies."_

 _Graham shook his head. "Okay, there's a moral clause, what about it?"_

 _"I think the dear mayor violated it, Sherriff. And the good city of Storybrooke cannot have an unethical mayor."_

 _"So, what do you suggest that you become mayor?"_

 _Harry laughed. "No. I have ambitions that are higher than that. But I do have the perfect candidate, and I want your help to make sure she'll succeed."_

Yes, he wanted Emma to run for mayor.

He knew it would take some convincing and that she'd think the idea was ludicrous which was why he wanted Graham to bring up the idea to her rather than himself.

It was a good plan, he kept telling himself as he took a shower that morning. Emma would be able to have access to more information at the time and further incapacitate Regina. She needed to be rendered as useless as possible before the curse broke, Harry thought as he heard the bathroom door open and shortly after someone throwing up.

"Emma," He said sticking his head outside the shower.

Sure enough it was Emma vomiting. He frowned, she had been sick on and off for the past few days. He was going to make her see a doctor. The last time she had been this sick was when she was pregnant with Jaime.

No.

It was impossible.

But he remembered that night, the night that he first took her into his arms as Ford Gold. He hadn't used protection. Hadn't even thought about it really—idiot.

He had no excuse.

He wasn't a teenager. He was over three hundred years old with memories this time around. This time around, he was a grown ass man. And yet, he still was stupid enough not to use protection.

Frowning Harry turned the water off. His long shower would have to wait. He grabbed the bathrobe and threw it on as he came to where Emma was.

She was in that disgustingly pink bathrobe again. He had mocked it tremendously as he had found himself ripping it off of her body the past two days. Now it clung around his wife as a protective armor.

Kneeling down to where Emma sat, he began to trace deep circles around her back until she finally settled down.

"I really think you need to see a doctor." He finally said.

"I already have," She said not quite looking at him.

He frowned looking at her. "You know I'm not a stupid man, Emma. This isn't just the stomach flu."

Plus, he had been with her the last time she was pregnant.

She didn't say anything.

"I know that night we were careless," He said stating that they didn't use protection.

And then the damn broke, and Emma started crying. "Is it that obvious?"

"That you're pregnant? No, love. I just, the symptoms are sort of obvious to someone who shares a bedchamber with you."

And someone who had been there during the first time making oodles of shortbread and raisin rice just so that she could keep something down.

She frowned, "Oh, God, what time is it if Jaime—"

"It will be fine," He said not mentioning that he could poof to the other side of the house if Jaime was close to them sharing time together. "Besides, I swear that kid is part vampire. I'm going to make you some shortbread, okay?"

"More shortbread?"

"Yes, it will settle down your stomach."

She frowned, "You're not talking about…it."

"You mean the baby?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What is there to talk about?" He said knowing they were on shaky territory.

"We're barely together, and I'm married. But God damn it, I want this baby." She managed to sputter out surprising herself.

"I want it too," He said. "Things will work out. I have to file the documents that Regina signed. And once the custody is taken care of, I'll help you get your divorce."

She shook her head. "I can't tell Harry about this."

"About our child." He said.

She nodded. "At least not now."

"I understand," He said as he helped her get back to bed.

* * *

Harry frowned, at her resolved for him—well, his later ego not to know about the baby. Exactly how was that going to work? He couldn't be that concentrated on it though since he needed to zap up some more shortbread. Thank God, Jaime slept in late and he could just do it the old fashion way—meaning, waving his hand and have it magically appear. Though to be honest, had he actually had the time to cook right now he would've enjoyed doing something so monotonous that didn't involve massive amounts of planning.

He sighed as he looked at the shortbread. Although, it had been conjured perfectly, he didn't like the cinnamon ratio and was dabbing some extra on there—because he knew Emma would eat anything with cinnamon on it when Jaime came prodding into the room.

"Mr. Gold," He said eying him oddly.

Then Harry remembered he was still in his bathrobe with a towel thrown on top of his head because he was more concerned about settling Emma's stomach than looking like an idiot.

"Hello, Jaime." He said.

It was odd interacting with his son like this. "I'm getting your mother some breakfast, she's still not feeling well I'm afraid?"

Jaime raised an eyebrow. "In your bathrobe?"

"It's important to settle down Emma's stomach." He said avoiding the question, "How is everything going?"

"Fine," The boy said. "I had school yesterday. It was boring. I have school today, it will be boring."

"Which is why you weren't sleeping in and why you're dressed." He said putting two and two together.

"Bingo," Jaime said. "You have any of that shortbread left, it smells good. Is that cinnamon?"

"Yep, cinnamon." Harry said. "Unfortunately, I only have enough for your mum, though I'm sure I can make another batch."

"I doubt in time for school," The kid said. "I'll have some Cereal before I walk to the bus stop."

"Bus stop? Don't be ridiculous, I'll give you a ride."

"Mr. Gold, the bus is really no big deal." The kid said. "Emma made me ride it yesterday, so I doubt it will get you any brownie points."

"Brownie points?" Harry said confused.

The kid rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid, you know. You two are totally shagging with each other. I shouldn't be though, since you know since Emma is married to Harry but I'm guessing them being together is a custody thing."

"Is it really that obvious?" Harry found himself asking his ten-year-old.

Jaime shrugged. "Well, not to everyone else. But I live with you guys. And I've seen the tension between Harry and Emma. And—well, I heard you and Emma."

"Too much information," Harry said inwardly turning red wondering what had happened to the silencing wards he had conjured around the bedroom. "I am going to drive you to school though, regardless. God knows what sort of troll they have driving that bus."

"How did you know that Ms. Bridgewater looks like a troll."

Because he was pretty sure she used to be one in another realm.

* * *

He didn't tell Emma that Jaime knew. He had to get her stomach settled down and get dressed so that he could take him to school.

"I can't believe I forgot he had school," Emma said. "I am a terrible mother."

"You're hardly terrible," Harry said. "Besides, you're feeling a little under the weather."

"I'm pregnant not dying." Emma said. "God, I just said I'm pregnant. I can't believe this is happening—again. Well, at least this time I didn't find out until I was almost in the second trimester."

She shuddered at the thought. Harry wanted to mention that in reality that she had found out much sooner, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her so much.

"Be that as it may, you still need to be in bed. Did Whale give you anything to settle the nausea?"

She rolled her eyes, " He said he had some stuff for me at the hospital. But to be honest, I haven't even made an appointment yet. Other than the diagnosis, which I didn't believe until I took four tests that all have a stupid positive sign on it, I thought he was full of it. I mean, up until then we had only had sex once."

"It's not that far fetched," He said. "We did make love and protection doesn't always work."

"I should've been on the pill," She snapped. "I am a grown ass woman, not a teenager."

Harry wanted to point out that the pill didn't work the last time they had had created a baby.

"You can get something to help with the morning sickness." He said, "One of my aunt's had an old family remedy that I can make if you want me too."

Translation he already put a potion to help with the morning sickness in the shortbread.

"That's fine," Emma said. "I'll take anything at this point. I just—we have a lot to talk about. Don't we?"

"Yes, but right now focus on yourself and the baby." He said as he grabbed a suit from the closest.

He was just glad he had all of Ford's clothes here and Harry's—well, in Harry's room.

"Have you ever worn jeans, Ford." He heard Emma ask while he changed.

He frowned, "Yes, but I prefer suits."

"I'd like to see you in a pair of jeans," She said. "I bet your butt would look good in them."

Obviously, the potion was relaxing her. And really, he didn't know what her penchant with jeans was. Even when they were kids—

He shook his head as he finished tying his tie. "Get some rest, love."

Jaime was waiting for him downstairs. "Is she okay?"

"She's going to be fine," He said to the boy. "Ready for school?"

The kid rolled his eyes.

"I'm taking that as a no." Harry said.

"I hate school," The kid said. "I know I need it and junk to be a functioning member of society, but I'm tired of being looked at like a freak."

"Freak?"

Jaime nodded. "Regina's not the only one who thinks I'm freakish. Honestly, the whole town hates me. Bad things happen when I'm around, Mr. Gold."

"Don't be ridiculous," Harry said as he started backing out of the driveway. "You seem perfectly normal to me. Though, you do know more than you should. I really thought the walls in this house were thick. Do you have bionic hearing like Superman?"

"I wish," Jaime said. "But if I was going to be a superhero it wouldn't be Superman. He is sort of lame, despite having all those powers."

"I suppose you like Batman then, like Emma."

"If we're talking about DC characters, yeah." Jaime said. "Though I really like the Marvel movies better. They just seem a little bit more real, you know?"

"I don't think aliens attacking New York is exactly realistic." Harry pointed out.

"Well, the characterization." Jaime said, "But you'd be surprise, strange things happen. At least when I'm around."

"Strange things, like what?" Harry said a strange feeling coming over him that seemed almost familiar.

Was it possible?

 _Of course it was possible._ The harsher part of his brain thought. He had Lily Potter's DNA running through his veins now, and Baelfire had somehow been magical in this world. He even had magic before he learned of the curse. Emma was magical, even though it seemed she had no access to it. I wouldn't be that difficult to think that Jaime could be magical.

"This is silly," His son said turning a shade of red—he had obviously gotten the blushing thing from his mother since Rumple couldn't recall if he had ever blushed.

"Nothing silly," He found himself saying as he pulled up to a stop sign.

"Yes, but—this sort of stuff shouldn't be happening. It's ridiculous as that book Regina went berserk over."

"The fairytale book?" Harry asked.

He remembered how ridiculous—yet how true that book was. He was still trying to figure out it's origins. He suspected that the stupid Sorcerer was somehow behind this, God he hated that guy. His so called light counterpart. He often had told Dumbledore's portrait that Dumbledore was only the second largest sanctimonious asshole he knew and that was in part because of the Sorcerer. Someone who he couldn't stand at all, who was ever Dark One's mortal enemy.

Though, Regina was a close second for him.

The book had the light wizard's fingerprints all over it. Obviously, it was supposed to lead Jaime to Emma to break the curse. Yet, neither Jaime nor Emma seemed to believe in the book and as far as Rumple knew any signs of the curse weakening had more or less been Regina overextending herself than anyone beliving in magic again.

"Yes, the fairytale book." Jaime said. "I don't know why she freaked out over it. The book is creepy. I mean, did you see some of the art work? But it's not real, right?"

"Seems like you're questioning it," He said as he made a right turn.

"It seems like you want me to confide in you." The kid said clearly having a bit of his brain cells.

"Well, you brought up odd things happening and the book." He said. "I'm sensing a connection."

The boy sighed, "It's stupid."

"What's stupid?"

"You'll think I'm crazy," He said. "You probably already do since you're questioning me about a fairytale book."

"I merely talking about the book since you mentioned it," He said. "And I don't think you're crazy. I mean, how can I think you're crazy when you haven't told me what you're talking about."

The boy sighed, "You're a lawyer, right?"

"Yes," Harry said. "I'm your Mum's lawyer."

And husband. And your father. But hey, those were just details.

"Lawyers have to keep secrets, right?" The boy said, "At least that's what they say on TV?"

"If you're my client then yes, but I'm sure you don't have anything that I would have to represent you for."

The boy rolled his green eyes. His eyes which were almost exactly like his when he as in Harry form, but had a tinge of the same color of his original form. "I wouldn't say that."

"Jaime, I doubt—"

"Do I need to give you a retainer?" The boy said. "For you to officially be my lawyer, I think I have a dollar somewhere."

A dollar was far from what retaining him would actually cost, but Harry figured this was the only way that Jaime was going to talk.

"Let me pull over," He said. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long discussion."

"You'd probably be right, I might miss school."

"I doubt you'd learn anything new," He said.

"Touché," The boy said as Harry pulled the car into a little clearing not that far away from the cemetery he was in only the night before. "Only Emma will get pissed."

"Emma has her mind on other things," He said. "Besides, I can always state you had the stomach flu or something."

"That's right, Emma had it. It could be contagious."

Inwardly, Harry shook his head knowing that Emma's stomach issues weren't contagious.

"Now, the retainer, Jaime?"

The boy nodded handing him a dollar.

"Feel free to tell me anything," Gold said.

The boy sighed, "You're going to think I'm nuts."

"I hardly doubt it." Harry said. "Besides, you're paying me to listen."

"Well, it's my job not to judge. So, you say you're worried you committed a criminal offense."

"I never said that," The boy said. "But yeah, I do think—did Emma ever find out how I got sent to Hooper in the first place?"

Rumple shook his head. "She mentioned you were claustrophobic. And because Regina was foolishly listed your legal guardian, it's not like she or your father had access to your files."

Jaime nodded. "Well, there was an incident with Regina."

"There's always an incident with Regina." He said.

"She fell down the stairs." Jaime said.

"Oh," Rumple said.

"I didn't push her." Jaime said.

"I never said you did." Harry replied, though he would've pushed the harpy down the stairs and then some. Honestly, he wouldn't blame Jaime if he did.

The boy sighed, "I might've wanted her to fall though. I kept thinking that hoping, wishing she would fall. She locked me in my room for over two days. I was five. I always hated being locked up in there."

"I know," He said. "And it's perfectly fine to have those feelings."

Jaime rolled his eyes. "Wanting Regina to be hurt was fine?"

"Well, it is Regina, dearie? And you didn't push her."

"But—" The boy said. "I—I felt like my thoughts, well, somehow it caused her to fall."

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence."

He wasn't sure. In fact, he was suspicious that there was some accidental magic involved but he didn't want to outright say it. How traumatizing would it be for the boy to learn that he was a wizard by almost killing his mother?

Well, it was Regina.

The boy shook his head. "It's not a coincidence. There were other times. Like, Regina's always been obsessed with her looks. She always spends hours upon hours getting ready for her Saturday Shag."

"I am not going to even ask how you know about such a concept."

Jaime rolled his eyes, "Seriously, I might be ten but there is such a thing called television and the internet. Anyway, she always yelled at me about getting in her way and I sort of wished she had a mustache."

"A mustache?"

"Why not?" The boy said. "Regina always had to wax in the past, I always thought she might look cooler if she actually grew it out. And one day—well, one day it's like she got an insta mustache after she got pissed at me. It was funny at the time, but, but there's obviously something wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you," Harry said sighing. "Has your father told you anything about his country, Jaime?"

He knew the answer was going to be no, but still for all intents and purposes he had to ask. Even though he was going to give the whole—you're a wizard talk to his son, telling him the truth and mess of lies concerning his identity was too much for his son to bear.

The boy shook his head.

"I could do with some hot chocolate right now, couldn't you?" He asked the boy.

"Yes, but Granny's—"

Harry waved his hand and two decent cups of hot chocolate appeared as the boy's jaw dropped.

"You're a wizard Jaime." He said repeating a slightly modified version of Hagrid's line as the boy stared at him.

"What?" The boy said. "You just materialized hot chocolate out of nowhere."

"The things that happened with Regina, it was accidental magic."

The boy shook his head.

"Think about it, I just zapped us up some hot chocolate out of nowhere. Shouldn't be possible."

"No," The boy said. "It shouldn't be. So, you're saying I'm a wizard."

"Yes," Harry said.

"And I'm assuming based on what you said about my dad, he's a wizard too."

"He is,"

"Why didn't he tell me?" The boy asked.

"Because there are laws," Harry said. "And really, if he did bring up the subject you'd probably think he was crazy."

"Not if he materialized hot chocolate in front of me," The boy said. "And you're a wizard too?"

"Guilty as charged," He said. "It's actually how I met Harry."

The boy looked at him closer and started shaking his head. "This doesn't make sense."

"Does it?"

"It explains a lot, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but—but witches and wizards. Is Emma a witch too?"

"What do you think?" He asked.

Jaime frowned, "Well, if she is she doesn't know about magic. She certainly made that clear. But if you look at that book, well, she wouldn't know she'd be cursed. But the book isn't right because it says this is the world without magic."

"Your head's going to explode." Rumple said, "If you keep thinking about it."

"My head has already exploded." Jaime said. "I found out that I'm a wizard and the only thing I have been doing with my so called magic powers is tormenting Regina."

"That won't be the only thing you'll be doing," Gold said. "You'll get your school invite to Hogwarts soon enough. Or maybe Salem, or that school's that name I can never pronounce; you are, after all, a US citizen. That will not do, it has to be Hogwarts."

"Mr. Gold?" Jaime said looking at Harry oddly.

"Sorry, went off there on a tangent for a minute. It's a bad habit of mine. But what I was trying to say, is you'll be going to magical school at some point and you'll learn how to control your powers."

"I need to control them now," Jaime said. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You haven't hurt anyone." Harry said.

"Uh, Regina." Jaime said.

"That doesn't' count. And you were protecting yourself as much as anything else."

"I need to learn to control my powers, can't you help, Mr. Gold?"

He frowned. While a part of him was tinkled pink that his son wanted to teach him how to use his powers, at the same time he probably wasn't exactly the most child friendly of tutors. And his already busy schedule made regular tutoring a little next to impossible.

After all, anyone who was the Dark One's pupil had to pull out a heart. It was just a part of the curriculum.

"Mr. Gold, if I can't control my powers I don't know what will happen."

"I'll help you," He said. "But I think I might have someone who might be a better teacher than me in mind."

* * *

"You want me to teach your son magic?" He told a cranky Hermione later that day.

It was obviously that she had came straight from his bed. She was wearing a bathrobe, and was a little shocked when he came over. She thought they weren't going to meet until later that night in order to coordinate how to get Emma to agree to run for mayor—though now, he wasn't even sure if that was a good idea.

Not that Emma wouldn't be a good mayor, but she was pregnant and obviously running an election against Regina would cause a lot of stress on her body. But she would make a great mayor...

"You know my schedule," Harry said. "Besides, I'm not exactly the most child friendly magic teacher."

"You can say that again," Hermione said grimacing as she probably remembered Heart Pulling 101. "So, I guess Jaime knows."

"That I'm also Harry Potter? God, no. I didn't want to explode the boy's head. Besides, even though I trust my son, he's still only ten. I can't expect him to keep that sort of secret."

Hermione nodded, "You're probably right. But it has to be getting to you. All these secrets. Graham says it's going to bite your ass one day."

"You told Graham Cracker that Ford and me are the same person."

"He can smell you." She said, "You smell the same. He was halfway tempted to tell Emma, but he feels he owes you."

"He does owe me," He said. "And the last thing Emma needs right now is a revelation like that."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Is she still ill?"

"You could say that," He said as he thought about his pregnant wife.

And it clicked. "She's pregnant again, isn't she?"

"Just say it out loud for the entire world, will you, Hermione?" He snapped.

"There's no one here," She said. "Graham had to go to the station so Regina wouldn't get suspicious. I placed wards around here last night, so it's safe. I didn't think you actually slept with her yet, Harry?"

"Well, we had Jaime ten years ago. So, it's clear we slept together."

"That's not what I meant and you know it," She said. "And obviously you didn't use protection this time around. Just like last time. Are you sure you're over three hundred years old?"

"I thought she was on the pill," He snapped. "She was the last time we—we were involved. Obviously, it doesn't matter now. We can provide a life for this child. You know that."

"I know," She said. "But Harry, do you realize what a mess your in? She's still married to Harry. I know you got Regina to sign those documents, but still."

He shrugged. "I have a meeting with the magical US president later this week. I am pretty sure, I'll have custody regardless. I'll then have Emma her divorce, and she can be with Ford."

"And you really think that's going to work well with your whole role as king of the magical United Kingdom. I mean, it's King Harry not King Rumford."

He frowned, "She already thinks I travel for work."

"What about if you are able to recover her memories, and when she breaks the curse?" Hermione asked, "She is the Savior. It's going to happen eventually."

"Her memories won't return if she breaks the curse," He said. "And you and I both know, that unless I can find that true love potion, and that is a huge if the likelihood of her remembering our past isn't likely."

"And how will her parents' like the fact that she's involved with the Dark One? Graham mentioned that the Charmings' couldn't stand you."

"No one could stand me, dearie." He said, "I don't think they'll be an issue in the long run."

She shook her head.

"Will you teach Jaime or not?"

"Of course I'll teach him," Hermione said. "But Harry."

"What?"

"Really, think about what I said I don't want this blowing up in your face."

"I heard you."

"And Harry,"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. I know you're excited about the baby."

He was.

* * *

 **Preview for Chapter 23 Part 2: Emma makes some life altering decisions.**


	37. Part 2 Chapter 23: Shitty Day

**AN: Thank you to those who supported the last chapter and who have been supporting the story. If you thought in the Graham chapter I was deviating for season one. We'll this chapter really keeps things in full gear.**

Chapter 23: Shitty Day

Emma Swan (because that's what she was going by, damn it) frowned as she looked up from the pregnancy website she was reading. Her stomach had settled down a bit, thank God, though reading some of the other side effects that she was bound to experience she forgot how much being pregnant sucked.

Of course, she really didn't have a lot of time when she could experience being pregnant with Jaime. She didn't know she was knocked up for most of it, and when she did find out she was dealing with fighting for her freedom so all the not so glorious side effects—like the excess baby weight, the water retention, the hair growing on places in your body you didn't think it was possible to grow hair, and the excessive gas really didn't freak her out.

Not that Emma was a superficial person by any means, but it warped her mind a little bit that even though she had already given birth to one child and all these things she was reading about sounded completely foreign to her. Much like the prenatal prescription that Whale had ordered her to pick up at the hospital, even though she was adamant that she was going to be seeing her own OBYN she couldn't get an appointment until later in the month and she knew—based on the crap she read on the internet she needed them—plus Whale had ordered something for the nausea as well.

Though, Ford's shortbread and tea had done wonders for her stomach.

She still couldn't believe how well he had taken the entire thing. She was still freaked out over it, but a part of her was happy about it.

This baby was hers.

No one was going to take it away last time. She was free and Ford—he wanted her. He had told her as much, sure there were complications with Regina. But he had those papers signed, once the judge signed off on them—well, Regina wouldn't have any rights to her son. And she could get divorce.

She could be free from Harry.

 _And then what_ , she asked herself.

She knew that she wanted to be with Ford, she wanted to raise their child together with Jaime. But there was a lot she hadn't thought of yet, like her shambled career.

Although, she was still working as a lawyer in Storybrooke for Gold, the cases were sort of pitiful. And to be honest, she didn't love her job like she did in Boston. She didn't feel like she was making a difference, and she hated what Storybrooke was. There was so much potential in this town, but everyone—everyone seemed oppressed because of Regina.

She frowned as she thought of her brief encounter with the woman today when she went up to pick up her pills at the hospital pharmacy. Somehow, the elevator she was on took her to the mental ward of all places.

The mental ward.

She didn't even know Storybrooke had a mental ward.

"You look pensive, love." Ford said seemingly appearing behind her.

She was surprised he was here in the office, then again she shouldn't have been. This was his law firm after all.

Like usual he was wearing a tailored suit that fit him perfectly. All Emma wanted to do was tear it off of him. According to the pregnancy book she was reading, this was in part probably due to the elevated hormones. Honestly, Emma didn't care what the explanation was other than the fact that all she wanted to do know was take off Ford's clothes and christen the office.

However, her overactive sex drive was quickly squashed when she smelt food—real food and saw that Ford was holding up a brown bag.

"It's not from Granny's." He said. "If that's what your asking. I picked up some food on the way back from Augusta."

"That's right, the hearing was today." Emma said, "It explains why I saw her in the hospital."

"You saw Regina?" He asked. "She must've left right after the hearing."

"I'm sure she did," Emma said as she took one of the burgers from the bag that Ford had. "Enough to yell at me for almost getting off the wrong floor at the hospital. How was I to know there was a nuthouse at the bottom of Storybrooke General?"

"Nuthouse?"

Emma nodded and proceeded to tell him what she saw. "She seemed upset."

"I imagine she did, you know how non-Storybrooke courts work." He said.

"Oh, God, yes, I know how they work." She said, "I hate how much power she has over this town. Over the courts. Over everything. The corruption is just gross. You know, I became a lawyer as hokey as it sounds to make a difference, and I just don't feel like I'm doing that here."

"Really," He said grabbing a French fry. "Because you've been quite efficient banishing deviant tenants from their units."

"Ford," She said, "That's not what I mean."

"I know, love." He said. "But what can you do?"

There was a look on his face.

"Ford, what is it?"

"I was actually talking to Hermione the other day about something interesting that Humbert spotted when he reviewed the town's charter."

"Graham Humbert reviewed the town's charter?" Emma asked, "Really, Graham?"

"I might've advised him to look at the town's moral clause when Regina was brought in for her latest escapade. Do you know, love, that if the mayor is charged with any sort of crime there's they're automatically impeached. No trial, no nothing. Out."

"And I should care, why?"

"Well, you said you wanted to make a difference. Don't you think if you were to say become mayor of Storybrooke you could make that difference."

"Me? The mayor of Storybrooke, that's ridiculous."

"Is it, love?" He said, "I think your more than qualified."

"I've only lived here for a couple of months." She said.

"Enough to establish residency," He said. "And think of all the good you could do as mayor."

"I'm pregnant," Emma pointed out.

"So?" He said, "You'll take maternity leave when you give birth. While your condition is delicate, I'm sure it won't stop you from working. If that's what you want."

"It will just upset Regina further," Emma said. "And I was sort of planning on leaving Storybrooke once we got the custody dispute handled."

Though, the idea of being mayor did interest her she hated to admit. She knew she could do a better job running the town than Regina, and it would definitely interest her more than getting people evicted from their homes.

"Fuck Regina. She needs to be stopped."

"Then why don't you run for mayor?" Emma said, "God knows, you're more qualified than me."

Ford raised an eyebrow, "I am a very busy man. Besides, some people would say I don't have your people skills."

Emma laughed, "Me, having people skills, please? I can't even talk to my own husband."

"Harry did mention that you haven't called," Ford said. "You know I have to meet with him later this week."

"And that won't be awkward," Emma said. She had been avoiding the topic of her mysterious husband all-together. "When do you think you can have the judge sign off on the custody agreement?"

"Not soon enough," He said. "I actually did give the paperwork to her this afternoon when I was in Augusta. If we're lucky the settlement can get signed off within the month or so."

"I want all of this to be done before—" She said pointing to her belly.

She started showing.

He nodded as he looked at her, "You're only a month along if even that."

"It's actually been almost six weeks." Emma said, "But still. The time will go by fast. I didn't really start showing with Jaime until the end of my fourth month, but I had so much getting food down for so long. Not so much with this one. At least now."

"You threw up this morning," He said.

"That was before I had your tea and the medicine Whale prescribed. God, I can't believe I went to Whale. Which reminds me, while I was there he sort of forced me to get an ultrasound."

"Did he?" Ford asked. "I thought we agreed that Frank Whale wasn't going to touch you or the baby."

"I needed the prescription for the vitamins and the anti-nausea medicine and he sort of cornered me in the hall." She said, "Your shortbread does wonders but I needed something that wouldn't cause me to gain a hundred pounds by the end of this pregnancy."

"I doubt the shortbread would cause you to gain a hundred pounds."

She rolled her eyes as she finished her burger. "Regardless, I want to prolong telling anyone until the Regina situation is handled."

" It's not about Regina. You're trying to delay it as long as possible, aren't you?" He asked.

She sighed, "I just want all the drama to be over. Honestly, a part of me wants to leave Storybrooke as soon as the order gets signed off on by the judge. It's not a good place for Jaime to grow up, or at least around Regina."

"Yet, you seemed intrigued with my mayor idea."

The idea was intriguing, but at the same time Emma shook her head. "I don't know. I do like the idea, and someone needs to stop Regina. But I have the baby to consider, and I don't really want to be dealing with Regina with swollen feet and the likes of that. And more than that, I want you, Jaime, and I to have a fresh start. This place has to get to you."

He didn't say anything.

"Don't lie, Ford, you probably think about her all the time while you're here."

He sighed, "Not as much as you'd think."

"You don't have to try to hide it," Emma said. "I understand that her death gutted you, which is why I think it might be better to start some place over like New York."

"New York?" He said with a weird look on his face.

"Why not?" She said, "I am licensed to practice there, I'm sure you are as well. There are branches of your firm there. I always thought it would be nice having a nice loft there. Plus, they have takeout of every kind so you wouldn't have to worry about cooking, since you know I'm a horrible cook and all."

The strange look was still on his face and Emma stopped, "I'm sorry. I just assumed that—"

"What?" He asked not making the conversation any easier.

"Never mind," Emma said. "We'll plan ahead later. But I do think I want to leave Storybrooke, so you're just going to have to tell Graham Humbert that he can find another replacement mayor than yours truly."

"So you don't like the idea?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes. Honestly, she didn't know why he was presenting the mayor thing with such gusto. The idea did have some merit to it, but like Emma told Gold she wanted out of Storybrooke.

"If the idea was anywhere else but Storybrooke, I might consider it." She said, "But all I want is a quiet life after this custody thing is settled with you, me, and Jaime. You think you can handle that?"

He nodded as the office door jerked open. "Well, isn't this a pleasant picture?" Sneered a voice Regina knew so well.

"Get out, dearie, this is private property." Ford said as he crumpled the foil that had previously held his burger.

"This is your place of business, isn't it?" Regina snapped. "I want to talk about _my_ son."

"Afraid he's not your son anymore, Regina. Not that he ever was." Ford snapped.

"A judge will never sign off on that paperwork." Regina barked.

"I'm sure they will, since I drafted it." Ford said.

"I'll say it was under duress."

"Really, giving away all your legal strategies." Emma butted in.

"So, your back from the hospital, I see." Regina said as she looked at her as if she could figure out what was wrong with Emma just by looking at her.

"Regina, if the point of this visit is just to berate me and Mrs. Potter, you can leave. We've put up with you enough for the day."

"You'll regret not talking to me, Gold." She snapped, "I have a very lucrative offer to make with you."

"Unless it involves you walking in front of a bus," Gold said. "I don't want to hear it."

"I'm not so sure about that." Regina said. "Really, we should chat. In fact, I'm not going to leave until we talk."

"If you're trying to bribe me into resigning from the Potters case, it's not going to happen, dearie."

"Oh, I think will reach an agreement." Regina said suddenly grabbing his hand.

Ford quickly brushed her hand away from, "Don't touch me."

As he was doing this Emma noticed that Regina had placed something in Ford's pocket. Years of living in foster care and on the streets, told her how to spot a pick pocketer.

What was Regina doing?

After he brushed her off Regina sighed and said, "Well, then, I guess I'll get going. I hope you are feeling better, Emma. Give _my_ son, my love."

Emma shook her head as the woman left before turning towards Ford. "She put something in your pocket."

"I know," He said as he reached in his pant's pocket and picked up something before frowning.

"What is it?" Emma said.

"It's Lacey's engagement ring." He said with a frown, "I don't even know—how could she have this? Lacey died. The car exploded. She was trapped and nothing, the ring, or anything was left to find."

Emma frowned, "Can I see it?"

He nodded as he handed her the ring. It was beautiful. It looked antique, Edwardian style. The band was in pink gold and had a yellow diamond. Not exactly the type of ring Emma would want, if she was ever to want a wedding ring, but it was clearly expensive. And clearly one of a kind.

"It's beautiful," She finally said. "Did you pick it out?"

He frowned, "Yes, I used to be into antiques back in the day. It was something that Lacey and I shared. Surely, you realized that with my home."

She did. But she was so used to Ford living in hotels. Usually the most expensive and sterile looking hotels that there were. And the man was meticulously neat, it seemed odd he would like digging into dust as she told him.

"I was different when I was younger," He said. "More willing to take on projects. Lacey was the same way. And boy, did she get a project with me. I—I don't know how or why Regina has this. Or what she is trying to do."

"Does it even matter?" Emma said, "Everything with her is a mind game."

"Yes, but—" Ford said.

"You'd be best if you drop it." Emma said.

That she knew based on Ford's face was going to be easier said than done.

* * *

Which was why she ended up visiting Regina, a few days later when Ford went to Augusta to see whether or not the judge approved of the order.

Emma was fed up with the woman's behavior and she was going to tell her as much.

She had seen Ford staring at the ring, when he didn't think she was watching. And she hated it. It was obviously messing him up. She wanted to know what Regina's game was and she wanted the game to be over.

Emma didn't even knock. She knew Regina wouldn't let her in, and she found herself staring aghast at the Regina's office. The amount of mirrors that were in the room made her head spin when Regina saw her she glared at her.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I want to know what sort of sick game you're playing with Ford." Emma said.

"Since you're not a participant in our sick little game, afraid your not going to find out, Potter." She said looking at her and shaking her head. "But I can tell you that that ring is going to change everything."

"It's not," She said. "Lacey Gold is dead. It doesn't matter what possessions of hers you have. Ford is legally obligated to help me, and you have squandered any chance you had of getting Jaime a long time ago."

Regina stood up from her desk and before Emma knew what happened she felt herself being slapped. She quickly recovered though enough at least to block Regina from doing any further damage.

"You bitch," Emma said when she finally felt it was safe to push Regina away.

"Me the bitch," Regina said. "Is that all you have to say?"

No, there was a lot more to say, but Emma was not even going to go there. "Stop torturing, Ford."

"You know, Potter, let me give you some advice. You should stay away from Gold, he ruins lives and he does not need protecting."

Emma shook her head. "That's bull shit. No one deserves what you did to him."

"I was merely returning a bobble." Regina said, "There wasn't anything else about it. God, you are so emotional."

Emma shook her head. "That bobble was the engagement ring he gave Lacey. She was wearing it when her car exploded. You shouldn't have it."

"You know nothing about Lacey Gold." Regina said. "You don't know what sort of crap she put up from your so called savior of a lawyer. How his behavior drove her towards the brink of insanity."

"You're lying," Emma said though she did remember Ford telling her Lacey was leaving him that night. But nothing about her going mental.

"I suggest you talk to Moe French," Regina said. "He can tell you a lot about that loon of a daughter of his if you don't believe me. Maybe you'll think twice about whom you're friends with then. Or is it more than friends?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm married." Emma said.

"Yet, you never defend the hubby this way." Regina said, "I can't even remember the last time old green eyes was in town."

"Harry works a lot." Emma said trying to figure out if she and Ford had done anything to have Regina suspect that they were a couple. "Besides, my relationship with my husband is none of your business."

"It is when you're raising my son," She said. "I'm sure the court will just love to hear about how Mr. Potter is never in Storybrooke."

"Mr. Potter is home enough," Emma said. "And it doesn't matter whether we're in Storybrooke or not. Once the judgment is finalized, we'll be free to leave. All of us."

"You won't," Regina hissed. "You won't leave. I won't let you. The boy is mine."

"He's not yours," Emma said before walking out. "He never was yours."

If she would've saw the look on Regina's face, she would've known that there would've been hell to pay for that remark.

* * *

Harry called her that night, to tell her he was coming in later that week. It was right after Ford had called her to inform her that the agreement had went through—Jaime was all hers or well technically hers and Harry's. She was a little surprised the order had gone through, but Ford said he was a miracle worker. However, given the way Regina had acted she still was a little surprised that she signed away her rights.

There was just something that put her on edge about that woman. Despite telling Ford she felt perfectly okay, and that everything with Jaime was going fine. Emma felt on edge. It was made all the more clear when she talked to her husband.

Harry was aloof as ever. Saying that he had been super busy, but was finally finding time to see her. He didn't even ask how she was. Not that she cared—she shouldn't care. He was more concerned about Jaime.

"I'm glad Ford has this whole mess done." Harry said, "I need to talk to you when I get there."

"You need to talk to me?" She asked.

"Yes," He said. "It's about us. It shouldn't be told over the phone."

And Emma couldn't think just what Harry wanted to talk about until Harry came.

He looked as polished as always. Ridiculously expensive suit, shiny shoes, perfect hair. A lot like Ford in a way, but unlike Ford she always found the suit, the shoes, the hair, the stupid grin, the eyes irritating on Harry. Though, now she didn't know if it was irritation as much as shame.

"Was your trip okay?" Emma asked trying to make decent small talk and knowing she was failing epically.

He raised an eyebrow as he took a bite of some of the leftover shortbread—Ford had made a lot of it. "It was work." He said, "I had some interesting meetings. And some of them weren't so interesting."

"You said you worked in government, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. Emma, you don't have to try to make small talk. I know that it's uncomfortable for you to be around me."

She felt herself turning red.

"I know we're done," He said. "You don't have to say anything. That's why I came here today. Ford called me to tell me that the custody agreement had been handled and I asked him to draw up the divorce papers."

"Papers?" She said, "You already have papers drawn up?"

He nodded, "I asked Ford to draw them up after the custody was handled. I—I don't want to live like this. It's not good for me, for you, or for Jaime."

She frowned, "And you didn't think to discuss this with me first?"

And here she went again, with the shrew act. Somehow, she didn't know what it was, whenever she was around Harry Potter she acted like a bitch. She hated herself for it, but man did he annoy her. So, so, so much.

There he was acting like he was doing her a favor serving her with divorce papers, but Emma didn't feel grateful. Even though she knew she should've. He was giving her an out. An out without requiring her to explain that she was leaving them for their lawyer.

That sounded worse than it really was.

"What?" Harry said probably seeing on her face that she didn't want to worship him with bunny rabbits and roses.

"Nothing," Emma said. "It's a little presumptuous, don't you think?"

He rolled his eyes. They were exactly like Jaime's, Emma thought, green with traces of gold. You hardly ever found eyes that color.

"Come on, Emma." He said, "I'm not exactly stupid. I am doing you a favor after all."

"Doing me a favor?" She asked.

Harry sighed heavily. "I think it's pretty obvious that you moved on, haven't you?"

"You have no idea," She said glaring at him.

"I know more than you realize."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked trying to figure out if Ford had indeed talked to him about the two of them.

"I know you, Emma." He said, "Unlike you, I remember our time together and I can tell that you're not happy."

"It's not that."

"Is it?" He said, "Look, I don't want to make this difficult for you. I got the papers already ready, you'll get a nice settlement. All you have to do is signed them, and we won't be married anymore."

"You didn't even give me the chance to make a decision." Emma said as she looked at the papers and shook her head. "And I don't want your damn money."

She then got up and left the room, not caring where she was going she haphazardly grabbed her coat and just started walking. She didn't even care where she went she just had to get away from her stupid husband.

She didn't know why she wasn't happy. Why she was so pissed. She just couldn't stand him for some unforeseen reason. She sighed heavily as she almost bumped into someone—she turned around to see Jaime's schoolteacher. The one who stood her up.

"Oh, Mary Margret."

"Emma," She said. "You look—"

Emma knew how she looked. She had left in a rush and God knows she hadn't been dressed to go out in public.

"I just needed some air." Emma said.

The schoolteacher frowned, "You know, I still owe you a cup of coffee. You want to come to Granny's with me?"

Emma shrugged. Why not? She had no other plans and at this point it was better than walking around Storybrooke while she tried to figure out how to talk to Harry without popping off.

She frowned as she kept dabbing her hot chocolate with cinnamon. She was just glad that the diner was relatively empty. Okay, it was empty save for her and Mary Margret and Ruby when she was serving them and not flirting with the prep cook in the back of the restaurant.

"That's a lot of cinnamon." Mary Margret said. "I thought I was the only one who liked it with my hot chocolate."

"Jaime likes it too." Emma said, "I mean, HJ."

Mary Margret nodded. "Are you okay, Emma? I know I don't have a right to ask. Not with how things started between us, but you look upset."

Emma found herself laughing. "Is it that obvious?"

"That something is upsetting you. No, I mean you weren't crying or anything like that you just seem—distracted. I know that I get distracted a lot of the time when there's something not right going on."

Emma frowned, "Is that why you invited me to talk? So, that I'd tell you all my problems?"

"No," Mary Margret said. "I still feel bad about that time we were supposed to meet, and I stood you up. I really, shouldn't have done that."

Emma sighed, "It's in the past."

She hadn't given much thought to the miss coffee date, with all that was going on. Besides, she really didn't feel like she could blame the teacher (much) it was how everyone in Storybrooke was.

Mary Margret though shook her head. "No, I was wrong. I—I'm a weak person, Emma."

"I wouldn't say weak," Emma replied though it was a fair description. "Just scared. Regina, isn't a nice person."

Mary Margret bit her lip like she was going to argue but finally shook her head. "You're right. I think that's the first time I've ever admitted to anyone. She's not nice. But—but up until recently I viewed her as a friend."

"And now you don't?"

"Honestly, I don't know." Mary Margret said. "Someone recently pointed some things out that got me thinking a bit. But at the same time—"

She shook her head and drank some coffee.

Emma gave her a weird look. "Did you want to say something?"

"No," Mary Margret said. "No, right now I don't even know how to phrase what I'm thinking. You know, I've always been friends with Regina."

"Have you?" Emma said taking a sip of the hot chocolate as she found herself yawning. It must've been the hormones. She had been getting tired a lot faster than she used too.

"Yes," Mary Margret said. "A part of me trusts her implicitly, she's like the older sister I never had."

"Yet she treats you like crap." Emma couldn't help but outright say it, it was true.

Mary Margret bit her lip. "I wouldn't say like crap, but—she has helped me so much in life."

"Has she?" Emma asked.

"Yes, she has." Regina said popping out of nowhere. "Thanks, Mary Margret for getting her here."

Emma looked at the sheepish Mary Margret. "Seriously?"

"I wanted to finish our conversation from earlier," Regina said. "I want you to understand how things are meant to be."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Mary Margret said sheepishly. "Regina insisted and—"

"Get out," Emma said. "I don't want to see your face again, you snively little weasel."

Mary Margret, wimp she was, used this opportunity to sneak away.

"Snively little weasel," Regina said as the woman scampered away. "That's a good one, I'll actually have to remember it."

Emma glared at her, "I'm not like her, I have a backbone. I thought I made my opinions to you perfectly clear earlier."

"We didn't reach an understanding about my son."

"He's not your son," Emma said as she found it more and more difficult to stay awake. She wondered if she could get pills from Whale that made her stay awake like the ones that kept her from barfing. Of course, she really didn't want Whale to be the one prescribing them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Regina said, "Your speech is a little garbled."

"That is ridiculous," Emma said but even she noticed that her speech was slightly slurred as the room started spinning.

The last thing she saw before her head hit the table was Regina smiling. Somehow, just before Emma blacked out she realized that her sudden exhaustion wasn't due to pregnancy hormones but to Regina.

* * *

 **Part Two Chapter 24 Preview:** **Regina regroups, talks to a confidant, and makes plans for her newest prisoner.**


	38. Part 2 Chapter 24: Leverage

**AN: Here is the next one. It's been delayed because of a lot of reasons, the next one might be a little long to get out too since I've been dealing with a family emergency this past week. I'm hoping that my schedule will eventually calm down to where I can get back on the every week or at least every other week update. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter as always I appreciate the add ons and reviews.**

Chapter 24: Leverage

Regina couldn't help smirk when Emma Swan collapsed. She couldn't help but continue to smile as she had one of her various goons transport Emma Swan to the local hospital to put her in a cell with her other deviants. It had been simple enough, and it wouldn't mater now if Rumple took the bait or not.

Emma Potter was going to be gone for a long, long, time and no one was going to be the wiser. Especially after reading the phony little goodbye note that Regina was in the midst of forging.

She was going to win. No one would give custody to someone who abandoned their child. And since Harry Potter was always gone—game, set, match.

She just shook her head at the unconscious woman, grimacing at her. There was just something ridiculously infuriating about her that she couldn't pinpoint. She was just glad, that she was able to orchestrate her kidnapping. It would've been better if she could pull out her heart and have complete control over her like she did other Storybrooke citizens. But, there were other ways to get Emma to talk to her.

She smiled as she sat in the visiting room in the loony bin as Rumple's girlfriend was brought to see her.

The girl looked a little better than she had the other day. She was at least clean now, and they her matted hair had been shaved off and was now free of lice and tangles. Her blue eyes stood out more than they had before. Oddly enough, the shorn head seemed to suit her. Much like the clean plain scrubs that had been given her had been a far improvement to the tattered gown that she had wore before. That gown had transferred over from the curse and Regina hadn't even replaced it like she did with the other's clothes. That was how dispensable the girl was.

Other than the shaved head and being severally thin, the girl looked perfectly fine. At least there was no adverse affects to her physically Regina thought. Which made her a much better bargaining chip, since Rumple didn't like tainted goods.

Though, she wasn't quite tunainted, Regina thought as she smirked at the rose necklace she had in her hands.

"Lacey," Regina said smiling.

The girl blinked at her. "You came back."

"I told you I would, if you were a good girl." Regina said. "You look better."

"My hair," The girl said touching her bare head. "They cut it all off."

"Yes, yes, I know." Regina said inwardly too. "They had to. It was full of bugs. Don't you feel better? Being clean."

The girl nodded, "Yes, but I miss my hair. He liked it."

Regina frowned. Belle—or Lacey as she was called in this world was supposed to have no clue about her past. She was supposed to be a blank slate.

"He?" She asked.

Lacey shook her head. "I'm being silly. I—I have these feelings. And sometimes I feel like I should know things. Like when they shaved off my hair, a part of me kept thinking that he always said I had beautiful hair. Funny thing, I don't know who he is. Do you, Ms. Mills? You said you were my guardian. Right?"

"That's right, dear." She said trying to figure out just how much she should tell her. "You have lovely eyes, they really stand out now. In fact, I think the shorn look is a good look for you."

The girl now named Lacey frowned. "I don't. I hate it."

Really, she was complaining about the hair.

"Oh, don't be a child about it." Regina said, "It's just hair. Besides, I bring you good news. The doctors think you are getting better."

"You said that last time," The girl said. "But I do feel better, things seem less fuzzy."

She was sure they were since she wasn't feeding Lacey sedatives every six or so hours.

"Yes, that's because you've been a good girl." Regina said wanting to roll her eyes at that remark. It was like she was talking to a child; a very stupid child. And in a way she guess that was what Lacey was. She had wiped the slate clean with Rumple's love, and God knows what potential things she did to her brain with those potions she gave her. However, she was so dim now she made Henry look like a freaking genius. And that kid didn't even know how to use the fucking washing machine.

The girl smiled at her, further causing Regina to inwardly cringe. "And since you've been such a good girl I thought you deserved more privileges."

"Privileges?"

"Never mind that," Regina said, "I'm more interested in what you remember."

"I told you, I really didn't remember."

"See, I don't believe that." Regina snapped as she eyed Lacey. "You said you remembered a man."

"I told you, it's only feelings. It's nothing. It's not real."

Regina didn't know if she was being true or not. She was sure that Lacey was an idiot, but at the same time an idiot could still lie. Which is why she decided to twist the chain of the "necklace" a little and ask the question again.

"I have dreams," The girl said. "I see a man—well, he's not a man exactly in them. It's just a dream though. But I feel something for him and, it's just a dream."

"Of course it's a dream," Regina snapped she felt a slight stab like feeling coming from her chest.

She knew those tacos she had picked up earlier were rancid as she looked at Lacey who sighed heavily. "I know that, he didn't look like a man. But I—I—loved him."

Regina laughed. "You can't love someone who's not real, Lacey."

She nodded. "I know. It felt so real though. That's why I'm here, isn't it?"

"Partly," Regina said. "It's not good to be in love with a fantasy, Lacey."

That was the truth. One of the reasons she had had Lacey locked up her relationship with Gold. At least originally, now she was leverage though. Pure leverage.

"I know it's a dream though," Lacey said. "I'm perfectly aware of that, Regina. I just want to go home. God knows, I don't even know what that is."

"You'll go home when the Nurse Higgins says you're ready. Obviously, you're not ready yet." Regina lied. The only way Lacey would be going home was if Rumple wanted to deal.

Regina then motioned for the guard to take Lacey back to her new cell as she looked for the Nurse Ratched. Nope, no shrinks or regular doctors down here. Whale and the Cricket were already pretty much a liability as it was. It was too bad they were literally the only doctors in town.

Ratched—or Bertha Higgins was the one with the real skills. She had been Regina's executioner in the past and she was doing a pretty good job with the prisoners as well.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" She asked referring to Emma Potter's entrance examination.

"Nothing that I could physically see," Bertha said. "But I took blood, the preliminary results should be back soon enough. Do you want me to put her in restraints?"

Regina nodded. "She's going to be loud."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she learns her place. The meds and I'm sure the therapy will help. I'm surprised you haven't had her sent here sooner, I've heard what a problem, Mrs. Potter is."

"You have no idea. Although, I'm surprised you've been out of the ward."

"I haven't." Bertha stated. "I follow your orders, Madam Mayor. I just hear talk from the orderlies."

"Tell me which orderly." Regina said intending on cutting off their tongue.

Bertha laughed. Like Regina, she had a sadistic streak. "Michaels. Has a mouth on him that boy."

"He won't when I get through with him." Regina snapped.

Bertha smiled at her. It was rare that good help like this existed. If Regina had friends, which she didn't, Bertha would likely be one them. As it stood, Bertha was one of the only few people Regina could confide in.

"I told the Gold girl, that she'd be getting a few more privileges. Have the orderlies take her around for a walk occasionally. Or something."

Bertha nodded. "She's trouble, that one. Always asking questions."

"You're not giving her answers are you?"

Bertha laughed.

"Well, continue not giving her anything. She needs to be a blank slate."

"I preferred her when she was drugged," Bertha said. "Lot less annoying. We didn't have to feed her as much or give her showering privileges."

Regina ignored Bertha's whining about caretaking. She knew that the "patients" here were given minimum care it explained the state of severe malnourishment, lice filled hair, and other health problems that came with being locked up in a tiny cell for over twenty-eight years. It didn't really bother Regina, not really, except that now she had to get Lacey into a condition where she would be deemed acceptable to Gold. The shorn head, wasn't exactly going to get her favors though if the girl filled out a bit and got some sunlight it would be mitigated—enough. Not that she really needed Gold now, if Harry Potter was as big of as an neglectful father as she suspected he was.

Still, she had to make sure her failsafe was acceptable.

"It's just temporary, Bertha. I have a deal going on and I need Gold in pristine condition."

Bertha made a begrudging grunt.

"If it feels better you can make Potter your special patient." Regina said, "Do anything you want to her, except for releasing her of course."

"I don't release my patients, you know that."

"I know," Regina said with a small smile.

Yes, if anyone in Storybrooke was Regina's friend, it was Bertha.

* * *

She decided on her way out, to get a celebration slice of pie at Granny's as a mid afternoon snack. The place was back to being halfway full, since she hadn't paid for it to be empty and Mary Margret was there looking guilty drinking another glass of coffee.

She needed to nip this in the bud. "Of for fuck's sake, Mary Margret. You did what you had to do."

"Emma seemed so depressed," The defiant princess turned lapdog said.

"Of course, she was upset. I told her how the cow eats the cabbage." Regina said, "She should know better than steal other people's children."

"Regina!"

"Well, it's true." Regina said. "That boy is my son. She can't just take him away."

Mary Margret bit her lip as if she was going to fight with Regina, but stopped herself. Regina decided to play some cat and mouse and said, "Do you have something to say?"

"No—I—I was there with Daniel the other day when they found Henry, Regina."

"With Daniel, were you?" She said, "Don't you think your hanging out with my husband a little too much, Mary Margret?"

"I—I set boundaries, Regina."

"No, you tried to make him feel sorry for you." She said, "He told me you spilled your whole sob story out for him. Too bad you left out details, like how you killed his baby."

Snow White gasped as Regina was sure the modification that she made through using the heart magic hit the princess.

"Oh yes," Regina said. "He told me about your dirty little secret, long before you did. Do you really think he's going to crawl back in your bed just because he can't remember?

"No I—I'd never."

"You have nothing, Mary Margret." Regina said. "You killed your child. Daniel's child. And your barren because of that, it tore up my husband for years and I thought it tore you up where you were trying to make amends. I can see that your not."

"Regina, I—you know I'm your friend. I got Emma here to talk to you."

"Well, that's something." She said.

"I—I'd do anything for you?"

"Anything?" Regina said.

"Anything." Mary Margret said. "You name it."

"I'll keep that in mind," Regina said. "For now, you leave my husband alone."

Mary Margret nodded.

* * *

Speaking of said husband, Regina needed to check on him to make sure that no further modifications were needed. She hadn't done much to his heart, after she told him the "truth" about Mary Margret's dead baby. She thought she'd let him sit on it. Besides, she didn't want to waste all the magic she could get from his heart by lobotomizing him. God knows, how precious her resource of heart magic had been used. With the alterations of the curse she made her resources were becoming more and more limited. However, she would not stand for him snubbing her.

She found him in her office, looking at paperwork.

"You're here." She said trying to act surprised.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm working on finding a place."

"Don't." She said, "Please."

"Regina." He said, "I—I made my peace with you the other day."

"I've been under a lot of stress lately, Daniel." She said, "I know you don't remember our life together, but we were happy. This was your home too."

He frowned.

"You have nowhere else to go." She said throwing in one bitter truth. She had too. She wasn't about to let the moron get the best of her.

He frowned, "I don't know if this can work."

"It might not," She said. "But I'd rather you have a roof over your head than be homeless and that's what you would be Daniel. Unless, of course, you planned on shacking up with Mary Margret."

He frowned, "I can't do that. I—I can't believe she did that."

"So, you haven't talked to her?" Regina said feeling slightly relieved.

He shook his head. "Honestly, I've been too busy looking for a place to say."

"And have you had any luck?" She said knowing he hadn't. She had forbade Granny from renting him a room and it's not like he could afford the exuberant rent rates that Gold had set up for the place.

He shook his head.

"Yeah, I thought so." Regina said. "That's why I think we should continue our marriage."

"I can't be with you."

"Can you?" Regina raised an eyebrow as she twisted her wedding ring—Charming's transfigured heart. That in itself had taken a lot of magic, or at least the magic she had left these days (which was beyond pitiful)

He squirmed. It was a waste of precious magic, but in this case she wanted him to be properly trained without completely lobotomizing him via heart.

A lobotomy. Maybe she could have one done to Emma Potter, she laughed at the thought. No, she didn't want Emma's brain to be complete mush when she tortured her.

"Are you okay, darling?" She said after she had given Charming one particular hard twist and he winced.

"I'm—I'm, yeah, it might be okay to stay here. But in separate bedrooms."

"It will do for now," Regina said inwardly smiling, since separate bedrooms was exactly what she wanted.

* * *

She decided to take a nap. She was tired. She had already done a lot that day; she figured that she'd eventually get a call from the school or something when Henry hadn't been picked up. Unless they made him ride that troll bus, then the boy would call her when he got hungry. It was only a matter of time, where she could make her claim that Emma had abandoned her child and because Harry Potter was never at home—well, she'd win.

And Emma Potter could rot in the basement for the rest eternity like Lacey. She was actually surprised that Gold never called after she placed that ring in his pocket. He had been surprisingly numb, it was unlike the imp who used to be so reactive—at least when it came to his little maid She thought he would've wanted answers, God knows cleaning up the girl and making sure she was getting meals on regular schedule had been a pain in the ass.

There better be a payoff.

To be honest about it, Regina was sort of scared. It wasn't something that she'd admit to anyone. But it did scare her that he hadn't taken the bait and wanted to work with her. Instead, Emma Potter of all people showed up to defend him. And honestly, it seemed like there was something off about her behavior with the imp. Like they had something going on, which just made Regina want to vomit a little in her mouth.

And then that little remark about how Regina would never get to see the boy again—well, Regina didn't lose. That was something she had made perfectly clear over and over again. She had devastated an entire population with a curse after all because she didn't want Snow White to get a God damn happily ever after. She had killed an infant.

Thinking about that dead baby, she wondered if the ashes she kept of that wardrobe would be any use to her. The child was of true love, maybe—

She'd have to look into it. If she could make a potion that would somehow give her the magic that the child would've had it would make everything easier. Right now, she had a hard enough time holding the curse together let alone changing it. Just getting Charming to squirm appropriately had been a sacrifice to her resources.

And she could feel the curse weakening. She didn't know why it was weakening. She had done the appropriate sacrifice.

 _Oh, daddy._

She still remembered crumbling his heart to get this whole curse going. God knows, she had taken so many hearts during those last few days in the old world. She had read her mother's notes about how hearts had their own magic and she thought it would stockpile her enough power. Alas, it seemed all her precious resources were for naught.

Yes, maybe she could make that power up potion. She did remember Rumple had mentioned something about true love being the most powerful magic of all.

" _True love? Really. Are you sure you're not that Blue Numbskull in disguise." She eyed her teacher._

 _The imp shrugged. "You know I hate it as much as any dark magic user, but it's powerful stuff. Don't want to take it lightly."_

 _"But you can't bottle up true love." Regina said. "I mean, it's a volatile ingredient."_

 _And then there was that smirk. "Maybe."_

She was pretty sure the imp knew someway to bottle true love, but how? It wasn't something you could concentrate. Unless, of course, there was a true love child. The embodiment of light magic, and Regina had the remains of such a child. It could work.

Though, given the fact that Regina had never been the best with magical theory it would mean she'd have to hit the books again. Or she could get Rumple to make it for her—yeah, fat chance with that.

She was thinking this and slowly drifting off, when her phone rang. She inwardly grumbled, since it was the first time when she picked up the phone. "What?"

"Now, that's no way to treat someone you're very eager to talk with, dearie."

"Rum—Gold." She snapped. "I see you finally decided that you wanted to talk business."

"I don't do business with you." He snapped on the other end of the phone.

"Do you?" She said, "Because I do believe you want answers about that sweet little memento I put in your pocket. It should've been destroyed in that fire at the accident, aren't you interested in how I got that fancy little bobble?"

"No, not really." He said, "It's probably a replica. I want you stop. That's all I want to tell you."

"No, it's not." She said, "You know, I have other things besides the ring."

"Why are you bringing _her_ up, Regina? You know those memories are painful."

"Because, I needed to get you to work with me." Regina said, "Not that it matters. I'm sure that the courts will see that Emma Potter abandoned her child in the past and will do so again."

"Your certifiable as ever, dearie." Rumple said. "That ring and anything else you have of my late wife, that's my property. If you don't relinquish all of it to me within the next day, expect to spend another night in jail."

He then hung up causing Regina to fume. She was about to call him again, and tell him that if he didn't cooperate she would send back his precious cup and the rest of the crap that he had hoarded from his two day relationship with Lady Belle when the phone rang.

"What?" She said more harsh than she should've of.

"Mayor Mills."

It was Bertha. Good. It was nice to speak to an ally again. "Oh, Bertha, I'm sorry I thought you were someone else."

Higgins didn't care. She never did. "I got the blood results back."

"Anything interesting?" Regina asked.

"She's pregnant." Higgins said.

Pregnant. Well, Regina could work with that.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 Preview: Chapter Title Is "Everything is Awesome" (and yes, that's a reference to _The Lego Movie)_ and yes there's lots and lots of sarcasm involved in that title since this chapter involves a very disgruntled Harumple. **


	39. Part 2 Chapter 25: Everything is Awesome

**AN: And here is the next one. Updates could be fairly sporadic since I've accepted a new job and will be doing all the moving activities that are necessary to make a 900 mile move. Anyway, I'm sure a lot of you are going to correct me on the "splitting" conversation here. I still haven't watched any of season 6 so these were my impressions of the whole splitting thing at the end of season 5. Needless to say, I sort of thought the plot point was lame and it reflects in the dialogue. As always thanks for the add ons and reviews.**

Chapter 25: Everything is Awesome

He ended up destroying a whole set on wine glasses after Emma left and he called Regina and told her to fuck off. Of course, he could easily zap the glasses back into pristine condition, which he did, but still he knew he was being out of control.

Harry logically knew that Emma was going to react this way. He knew his wife. He knew how much she liked making her own choices, but God damn it if he wanted to move on.

And he broke the wine glasses again.

He shook his head cursing. Until he became Harry Potter, he had never been this emotional. Yes, he'd have his occasional outburst as the Dark One but he wouldn't break furniture over because of a woman.

Except for one woman.

He sighed heavily as he thought about Belle. It had seemed like such a long time ago. And it had been, really a lifetime ago. He shook his head as he thought about how he acted when he sent the brunette away. He wasn't going to make the same mistake with Emma. He was fighting for them.

At least that's what he told himself as he had the papers prepared. He had told himself, it would be easy enough have her sign the papers then he could leave this life as Harry Potter.

Yes, he'd still have to go and govern magical Britain—something he actually enjoyed doing—but he could have somewhat of a life with Emma, Jaime, and the baby.

Who was he kidding?

This was ridiculous.

It was going to end just as bad as it did before. If not worse, but it was his only option. He knew she'd sign the papers eventually. There was no way in hell Emma wanted to stay married to him. He saw the way she looked at him as Harry versus the way she looked at Ford.

He wanted to laugh at the bitter irony of the situation. Harry was supposed to be the "good" alter ego. His old form was still a monster. The beast. He was still feared by everyone in town despite wearing a face that was less reptilian. Yet, that was the man Emma wanted.

He wanted her to want him.

He remembered when his wife did want him. When they were happy. The fact that it had come to him willing to live two different lives was so fucking ridiculous.

"Harry?"

Jaime. Jaime was home? Harry looked at his watch; sure enough, it was after four. He guessed he had spent enough of his day blowing up wine glasses and putting them together for time to go by.

"Shit," He found himself saying out loud. "I'm sorry, Jaime, I forgot to pick you up."

The boy shrugged. "It wasn't that bad of a walk. And it wasn't your day to pick me up it was Emma's. Is she okay?"

"She's fine why do you ask," Harry lied.

"She didn't return my texts." Jaime said, "That's not like her."

"Her phone's at home." Harry said knowing very well that his wife had left the phone at home after trying to call her a dozen of times. "She's probably at the office."

"Good then," The boy said. "We can talk."

Harry raised his eyebrow, but he knew the talk was going to be about magic and he told Jaime as much.

"So you and Ford talked then."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, we did. He said you're freaking out because you've experienced accidental magic around Regina."

The boy nodded. "I hurt her. And I—I sort of liked it to be honest. I mean, I didn't mean to do it. But she deserved all those things that happened to her."

Harry nodded. "I understand. When I was younger, I did accidental magic to people who were mean to me too. I turned my teacher's hair blue."

"That's hardly like pushing someone down the stairs." Jaime countered. "What if I seriously hurt someone."

Harry sighed. What he really wanted to tell his son that he would give him a fucking medal if he hurt Regina. But of course, he refrained from saying it because it wasn't exactly the most parental thing to say and he really didn't think it would make Jaime feel better. The boy was scared. He remembered the feeling himself, the years when he didn't know what magic was as Harry and then when he first came into his powers as the Dark One.

"I doubt you'll hurt anyone," He said. "Unless you want to, which I doubt you would unless you had to. But I understand your concerns, which is why I'm going to have a friend of mine tutor you after school."

"For real?" Jaime asked.

"You know Hermione, don't you?"

Jaime nodded.

"She's an excellent witch, and will be able to teach you a lot."

"But why don't you teach me?" The boy asked.

Because he was the Dark One, because learning magic from him could very well turn him to a mini-Regina.

Okay, it might not. But Harry knew sooner or later, he would want to teach his son elements of dark magic and Jaime was too young for that. And he really didn't want to be responsible for possibly tainting his son towards darkness. It had been bad enough, in a lot of ways, teaching Hermione dark magic. But he had done that by telling himself he was helping her protect herself in a war, heart pullage was something he definitely did not want his ten-year-old learning.

But he didn't say this instead he said, "Hermione was the smartest witch in our year. She'll have you knowing everything you need to know before you go to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"It's the magic school I attended." He said. "It's one of the best magic schools in the world. Well, it will be the best in the world once the new implementations I made to the school go into effect."

"A magic school?" The boy asked.

Harry nodded and then explained to him about the school. That in itself seemed to entertain the boy for awhile. He found the whole concept of the magical boarding school, with the moving stairs, talking portraits, and the likes fascinating.

"So you use wands for magic then?" He asked after Harry explained some of the spells. "That doesn't make sense."

"No, it doesn't." He said. "The school's actually is translating to more wandless forms of magic. It's one of the implementations the new education policy is putting in. Grant it, not everyone is capable of wandless magic."

Being ten, Jaime looked clueless.

"Magic can be done with or without a wand. Some people though have to use a wand."

"Oh, so am I one of those people?"

"I don't think you will be," Harry said frowning as he looked outside. It was dark. "It's late, let's get some dinner."

"Shouldn't we wait for Emma?"

Harry shook his head. "She's probably at the office working on a case. It might be fun having a boy's night out. Don't you think?"

Translation Emma probably wasn't going to come home that evening because she was pissed with him.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great. Are you and Emma okay?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked knowing very well that the boy suspected something.

Hell, he sort of expected that Regina suspected something. She had made enough snafus about them the other day. Or should he saw Ford and Emma. God, his duel identity had him confused.

The boy looked at him, "You know, it's okay if you and Emma aren't together. I'm not under any delusion that we're going to be one big happy family."

Harry sighed. "Jaime, it's complicated."

"I've seen Mr. Gold going into Emma's room in his bathrobe." The kid said, "You sleep on the other side of the house from Emma. I think I get complicated."

"No, you don't." Harry said it was the understatement of the year.

"Just are you and Emma together or not?"

"No," He said. "We are your parents though, regardless of what happens."

"And she's with Mr. Gold, right?"

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," The boy said. "I like Mr. Gold. I mean, obviously, he's not you, but he's nice to me and Emma."

Harry nodded.

"You seem ridiculously okay with this." The boy gave him an odd look.

"Do I?"

Harry wanted to laugh, to tell Jaime that to the contrary he was actually pretty fucked up over the thing. But he was playing the role of parent. A role he had played several times in the past, and had fucked up pretty good when it came to Bae.

However, one thing he had been good at as a parent pre and post Dark One was acting like everything was awesome when it indeed sucked.

Milah leaving him: awesome.

Not being able to put food on the table for him and Bae because the tailor shorted him: awesome.

The Ogre Wars forcing children to enlist: awesome

Trying to remedy the Ogre War situation and becoming the Dark One: awesome.

In comparison to the last two, pretending to keep the façade that he was okay with his marriage failing because he was keeping two duel identities and his wife was only attracted to one of them was easy.

"You seem almost too okay with it," Jaime said.

"Emma and I had been separated for a long time," Harry said. "We're both at different places in our lives. If she wants to be with Ford, I'm okay with it. It could be worse."

"She's still your wife though." Jaime said.

Harry shook her head. "It's complicated, Jaime. Now let's say that we get some dinner. It seems like we'll have to go to Granny's since I forgot to pick up some eggs and the rest of the ravioli has been eaten."

"You knew we had ravioli?" The boy asked suspiciously. "I didn't think you got home till today. We ate it all last night."

"There was a bite left over." Harry lied, "And I was hungry when I got in."

Jaime nodded, accepting yet another lie.

* * *

He wasn't eating. He didn't expect to eat. The food at Granny's was still rancid, despite the fact that Ashley Boyd was still on maternity leave—in jail. She hadn't gave birth yet, which sort of surprised him then he realized that time had only just started and the wench had only been at the beginning of her third trimester the time this mess started. Like he cared. Only Graham-Cracker complained about the fact that he expected her to give birth in the middle of the night when no one was at the station.

Again, didn't care.

He frowned as he looked at the salad that Ruby had placed in front of him. Even salad was inedible and it seemed like his signature death glare didn't have the same punch here as it did as Ford Gold.

Lucky bastard.

Ford Gold got to have all the fun. And got the girl. The girl who was clearly proving to him that she was mad at him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Jaime asked noticing that Harry had been merely been picking at his lettuce.

He didn't even know if picking was the right word. More like studying it, making sure that that imbecile Granny had washed said lettuce.

"I'm not that hungry," He said before adding. "Eat your burger."

"Are you okay, Mr. Potter?" Ruby said giving him a suggestive smile.

Of course, Harry Potter had to attract every female in Storybrooke save for the one who he actually wanted to attract.

"I need the bill, Ruby."

She nodded sadly. "Okay, then? You sure you don't want my number, I saw Emma earlier and it looked like things between her and you were over."

"That is ridiculous," He snapped almost sounding like his alter ego.

She flinched. "Well, she did look messed up when she was talking to Mary Margret. I thought the two of you were fighting."

"My marriage is none of your business, Ms. Lucas."

"Okay, okay," Ruby said. "I get when I'm being turned down."

"So, you and Emma got in a fight then?" Jaime asked as Ruby walked off into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't say it was a fight," He said. "Your mom is going through a lot right now."

Like being pregnant with his alter ego's baby. Well, it was technically his baby. It would have his DNA regardless of what form he was in since the form he wore was merely an allusion. Not that Emma was going to demand a paternity test any time soon.

God, it annoyed him how he was starting to think of himself and Ford as two different people. Even though he knew that was ridiculous. It was actually the first time, in a long time he couldn't rationalize his past life self with his present self. Which was ridiculous, he knew that his past was a part of him no matter what. He knew that there had been people in the past that theorized about being able to perform some sort of splitting spell or ritual. But the idea seemed arcane to him. You couldn't get rid of your past, no matter how much you tried. And while there were things about his past that he regretted, he didn't exactly want to be without those memories or experience. God knows, he would always want to remember Bae.

So that was out of the way—though he was really trying to figure out why anyone would want to do said stupid spell in the first place.

He turned his attention back towards Jaime. "We weren't fighting. It's just difficult, the whole situation."

"Ruby noticed that Emma looked upset. That's saying something."

Rumple shook his head wishing that Jaime was a little less like Bae right then and there. Both boys had always knew how to push and prod. Maybe that was just a thing with children. He never found himself to be an especially inquisitive child—in either lives that he lived. But both Bae and Jaime, seemed to notice everything.

"I think I could've probably handled the situation better." He replied honestly as someone opened the diner's door.

He groaned when he saw who it was: Regina.

God, couldn't he go one day without seeing that annoying woman's ugly mug? What was worse was she looked happy. And a happy Regina was never a good thing, just thinking of that made him want to wave his hand and give her the runs. She deserved it. With that little stunt with that ring.

He didn't know quite what she was playing with, with that phony ring. It had vexed him but not in the way, that Emma thought it did. She thought he was mourning his dead wife.

God, what the fuck was with Regina trying to act like he and Belle were married? Was she trying to fuck with him beyond the grave, honestly he didn't want to know. Well, he wanted to know as he ripped her heart out and squeezed it into dust.

He shook his head as she approached the table. "What, no Mrs. Potter tonight?"

"Late night at the office," Harry said curtly as he noticed that Jaime had decided to go mute.

"You know, I hardly see you as a family." Regina casually said as she decided to sit down next to him. "I think I'll join you."

"We were almost done." He said, "And I have an early flight tomorrow."

"Leaving town again so soon?" Regina said, "But who will watch, the boy?"

"Jaime." His son said looking at Regina for the first time.

He hated the way his son looked at his adopted mother. It reminded him very much of how he used to look at his so-called aunt and uncle before he found his Hogwarts letter for the first time. Though based on everything he heard about Regina's parenting skills, she was worse. Way, way, worse.

Sometimes he thought about just killing her outright. It would solve lots of things. Of course, pulling out her heart and squeezing it into dust would reveal who he was right away. And even if he did it while in Ford form, there was the off chance that she had removed it and hid it somewhere. She was Cora's daughter, after all. Not as smart as Cora by any means, but he was sure that Cora had probably taught Regina that if you wanted to be an evil sorceress it was probably a good idea to take your heart out of your chest.

Of course there was other ways to die. He might actual result to a good old fashion world without magic death curse. Sure, Voldemort tended to over use those but it would be sort of fitting for Regina. Though knowing her affinity for dark magic, it probably would bounce right off her like it did him.

"I don't need to be reminded of your name." Regina said, "I am your mother."

"You're not." Harry said rather than letting Jaime speak. "The judge signed on the order. Your adoption is null and void. You are just merely at best a quasi legal kidnapper."

Regina gasped. "The papers were signed by the judge?"

"Signed and filed." Harry snapped. "Ford made sure of it."

Regina had a dark look over her face like she was not pleased. Harry wasn't surprised. "If you would please excuse me, Madam Mayor, we need to get back home. I'd advise you to steer clear of the salad. I think their lettuce is going bad. It might give you the runs."

He started to get up and Regina grabbed his arm. "Mr. Potter—"

"Let go of my arm." He said getting up and glaring at her. "I told you, we're leaving."

"I'm only trying to be friendly," Regina flirted with him.

Yes, flirted. Or at least he was pretty sure that's what she was trying to do. God did he miss the days of having scales and claws where Regina would look at him like he was disgusting.

"You don't want to be friendly with me, Regina. You're mad you lost." He snapped.

She blinked sort of surprised he called her on her shit. She shouldn't be. But he guessed she really didn't know Harry Potter enough to make an assumption.

"I believe there's no win or lose here," She purred in her best mayoral voice. "After all, we're talking about the custody of a child here. Don't you think that Hen—Jaime would benefit from being around everyone that cares about him. Especially, with, well, the circumstances being the way they are."

"I am not getting into this in front of Jaime." He said.

No, if they were going to get into it he'd find some way to kill her. He was done with her shit, but he didn't kill in front of his kids. He learned long ago, that performing dark magic in front of a child could have disastrous consequences.

He inwardly frowned about the destruction of his relationship with Bae. He never had a chance to tell him he was sorry, he wouldn't make the same mistakes with Jaime even though all he wanted to do was permanently maim Regina.

"Fine," Regina said seeing his face. "Tell your lawyer I want to talk to him, whenever he gets the chance."

"Gold's done with you," He snapped.

"He won't be when he sees what I have to offer." She smirked.

"If this is about that ring you sent him, you'd be wise to stop your game." Harry said, "Toying with a man's dead wife is not a smart thing to do, Madam Mayor."

"Who said I was toying with him," Regina said. "I might have information that Mr. Gold would find very interesting."

"Yeah, we'll you'll have to tell him yourself. And I'm pretty sure he would tell you something that isn't child appropriate."

"Like fuck off," Jaime said interjecting himself into the conversation.

Harry sighed. Apparently, shag wasn't the only not so age appropriate term Jaime learned.

* * *

When Harry woke up he saw it was still dark. Yet, someone was prodding him awake.

"Emma." He moaned.

"Think again," Hermione's voice said waking him up. "It's five or eleven o'clock London time. Do you or do you not remember you have a conference you have to attend to this afternoon?"

He groaned. "I fucking forgot to set my alarm."

"I sort of figured," She said. "You are sleeping on the couch."

"I was waiting for Emma." He said, "She didn't come home last night. Or if she did it was after I fell asleep which wasn't that long ago."

Hermione sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," He said as he stretched out. "Let's just say I'm starting to think you're right about the whole double life thing. It's ridiculous."

"So, you're going to tell her the truth then?"

He rolled his eyes. "Hermione, please. You know how that will work out. I'm sort of stuck, unless I do a split myself and that would cause more problems than anything else."

"You can split yourself?" She asked.

"Theoretically, yes." Harry said, "But there are several issues with the whole process. Not to mention, every time someone performs it there are unexpected consequences. See Jekyll and Hyde for further explanation. Yes they're real, and no haven't had the displeasure of meeting them. Besides, I accept myself for whom I am."

"Yet, you're essentially living a double life." She said.

He sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

"You didn't have to sleep with Emma as Ford."

He glared at her.

"I'm just saying Harry," She said as he waved his hand as his rumpled pajamas became a fresh suit.

"I know," He said. "I just—you'll watch Jaime until Emma comes home, right?"

"Of course," She said. "I need to start teaching him anyway, it will give me some time to go over the basis of magical theory."

He nodded not really paying attention to her. He was thinking about his predicament. "I thought I was making the right decision, Hermione. I was giving her what she wanted. A way out to be with Ford Gold and a way to be with Harry Potter. She didn't have to lose it with me."

Hermione sighed clearly frustrated with him. He was frustrated with himself too.

* * *

The meeting went fine. They always went fine. He was good at his job. Ruling a country was something that came naturally to him. Not like relationships. He didn't have to think about emotions, about hurting people's feelings. He just had to make the best deal for magical Britain. And making deals had always been his forte, what he wasn't expecting though was when he arrived back at the house Emma was still gone.

"Really," He told Hermione, "This is getting ridiculous."

Even Hermione conceded with that. "Maybe, you should find her and talk to her as your alter ego. Whatever you said as, well, Harry must have pissed her off."

"So, you're actually telling me the two identity thing is the way to go now." He smarted off. He couldn't help it, it had been a long day.

"Well, right now, it seems like it's the only way she'll talk to you." Hermione said.

"Do you know where she is?" He asked.

"Like you said, she left her cell at home," Hermione said. "And it's not I had time to do a tracking spell on her. I've been trying to teach that son of yours theory."

"Where is Jaime?"

"Graham took him to the park." She said. "I told him you and I needed to have some words. Plus, well, an envelope was delivered earlier from the mayor's office and I thought it would be best if Jaime was out of the house when you opened it."

He groaned as Hermione handed him the envelope. "Let's see how Regina is toying with Gold's emotions now."

He opened the envelope not expecting what he saw which were pictures of Belle with today's time date stamped on them.

He couldn't say anything as he studied the pictures for a while the woman was definitely Belle even though her hair had been shaved off of her head and she seemed thinner than she usually was.

"Is that?" Hermione asked frowning at the photos.

"It's probably a trick." He said, "You can easily doctor photos. Regina could easily have some one posing as her."

"You don't know that," Hermione said. "She could have her. She could be alive, Harry."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Belle would've served no purpose to her. Regina thought I was dead."

"I think we should bring the photos to Graham." Hermione said breaking him out of his thoughts. "It might be enough to get probable cause to get a warrant. She was stupid enough to have it delivered from her office."

"She wants me, or should I say Gold to talk to her." He said, "I think she thinks this is leverage for me to undo the custody agreement."

"It's not though?"

"The last thing I'd ever do is make another deal with that barracuda." He hissed. "And this is my son we're talking about. Not that Regina knows that."

"But if she has Belle—"

"She has Belle." He said, "And I'll have to work at getting her out of Regina's clutches. But if she thinks that Belle is going to have me tear up that custody agreement, she's wrong on so many levels. You can get Graham-Cracker to get that warrant. I don't know what good it will do for us, but it will at least be a start."

* * *

As the Dark One, you always had to deal with a substantial amount of rage. When he first came into the title, it was hard controlling that rage. Even when he first recovered those memories, there was an adjustment period. He probably wouldn't have reacted near so strongly now to Snape than he did all those years ago.

Oh, he didn't regret killing him. Snivelius needed to go, but he would've been a bit more subtle about it or at least tormented him longer. Then again, with Snape there had been little to no complications when it came to killing him. It wasn't the same as killing Regina, who knew what he was capable and actually could hold some leverage over him.

Like Belle.

Could she really be alive?

The thought that Regina could've again, one upped him and not only that but proceeded to hold Belle prisoner and do God knows what to her for so many years made his blood boil.

The fact she was now using her as some sort of pawn wanted him to take out Regina's heart and squash it to bit even more. But he was bidding his time, he didn't know if Regina was screwing with him or not and she probably had safeguards to make sure he didn't have the upper hand.

Sadistic bitch.

Deep breaths, remain calm, he told himself when he arrived at her office.

Regina smiled when she saw him, "About time. You actually came later than I suspected."

"I want to talk, Regina."

"First, why don't we have some tea?" She asked playing the role of gracious hostess. "If I remember right, you liked it with cream and no sugar."

"I'm in no mood for tea, dearie."

"Are you sure?" Regina said. "I have a very special cup that you might want to use."

He knew it even before she pulled it out that she was going to use the chipped cup. An actual talisman of Belle's something he could use to find her. Not that Regina knew that.

He glared at her as she handed him the cup. "This isn't your property."

"Really." She said frowning. "It's just a cup. A common china pattern. Are you sure?"

"Oh, you know I'm sure, dearie." He said. "Enough where you won't argue if I keep it. Where is she, Regina?"

"Oh, so you want to talk about those photos. I believe that your client said you didn't want to play games with me."

"I'm not here to play game. I want to know if those photos are real. Is Lacey alive?"

"You know I want a lot of things too." Regina said, "Like my son."

"He's not your son." He hissed.

"Really, is blood the only thing that ties a parent to a child."

"Don't get damn philosophical on me. You and I both know it doesn't suit you."

Regina laughed. "It doesn't, does it. But the boy is mine. Surely, you'd be willing to work with me now if I was to help you with your wife."

 _Take her heart_. _Kill her._

He ignored the voices. He couldn't let his inner inhibitions loose, not until what he had what he wanted. Then he'd screw Regina over.

"Work with you, really? You're blackmailing me."

"Oh, you know it's not blackmail. It's how people like us work, Gold."

"The photos could've been faked."

"Or they're not." Regina said. "Did you think about that? Did you think about if she survived that accident what might've happened to her? You do remember that accident, don't you, Gold?"

Another test to see if he remembered his Storybrooke life. "Of course, I remember the damn accident Regina. You got that bastard off for manslaughter."

"Maybe Moe really was innocent." She said, "You never really asked him, did you?"

He glared at her. "Oh, you, can be sure I'll ask him now."

Regina laughed. "You do that. And you know what, take the cup. I'm not going to argue about it. I think it's more of a reminder to you or Lacey than your wedding ring. God knows, you had more of a reaction it."

"Shut up, Regina."

"I want my son back, Gold. I think an equitable trade is a fair."

It was all he could do not to pull out her heart if it still existed in that chest of hers.

* * *

 **Chapter 26 Preview: I am still drafting it but it's going to be in Lacey's POV and she comes across a mysterious new blonde at the hospital.**


	40. Part 2 Chapter 26: The Beauty, the Savio

**AN: Here's the next one. I want to at least try to get another one out this month before I move, but don't know if it's going to be possible. After all, moving about a thousand miles away from your current location requires a lot of time. Thanks to those of you who review and added this story to your favorites.**

Chapter 26: The Beauty, the Savior, and Mr. Sparkles

Lacey.

Lacey. That was her name.

That was what the nice lady—Regina said. Lacey didn't have a lot of memories. For so many years, it was just the room she lived in. But now she had walking privileges because she was getting better.

She didn't know what was wrong with her.

For years, she didn't feel anything. Numbness. Those were from the pills she was told. When Regina had came, things started becoming clearer. And she could start seeing and feeling again, but she still didn't know much. She still didn't know why she was ill.

It was like when they shaved her head. She didn't know why they did that. Regina told her it was because of the bugs. And she had admit, after her hair was gone she felt better. Things didn't itch like they had been before. It was the same as being allowed to take a shower. She hated the cold water at first, but she didn't smell bad and the new clothes they gave her were warmer than the threadbare hospital gown that she wore for years.

Regina said that they were getting her ready to leave this place. It was hard for Lacey to imagine a world outside of the hospital. Then again, she didn't have a lot of memories of before the accident.

Only that she was sick. Really, sick and only now she started getting better.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. Regina hadn't said, just that she was only now starting to get better and maybe, just maybe, she could get back to her life.

She wondered what sort of life she had.

"Lacey, ready for your walk?" One of the orderlies asked. One of the nice ones not like Nurse Higgins.

The head nurse had always given Lacey the creeps. She was the one who always gave Lacey her medication. Who had always told her what to do.. She felt like she didn't like her. Then again, that was one thing Lacey noticed a lot of people didn't like her. You could expect to be liked in a place like this.

Lacey nodded at the orderly. Regina had told her she was going to have more privileges now, which included a walk to the facility's solarium. Which wasn't much. It was just a room with fake sunlight. But apparently, it still wasn't safe for Lacey to go in the outside world. Too many germs, and she wasn't well yet.

Regina still thought that Lacey believed the dream man was real.

He wasn't a man though, men were way too sparkly and no one was as glittery as Mr. Sparkles. That was really the main reason Lacey knew he wasn't real. But he felt so real, the feelings she felt for him…she didn't tell Regina that she remembered more than she realized. True it wasn't much, but she could remember that she felt something for the man and he gave her a library.

Oh, books.

It had been a long time since she had held a book. Such a long, long, time. She could barely remember the slight comforting weight that she would have when she hold a tome. The musty old smell. The learning about different things, the stories books told. Oh God, how she missed books.

"What are you thinking about, Lacey?" The orderly asked.

"Nothing," Lacey said knowing better than to give a real answer. While the orderly was one of the nicer ones, she knew that they wouldn't keep their mouths shut. Nurse Higgins seemed to know everything, and based on Regina it was best not to know anything about her previous life.

It was silly, but she could've sworn that Regina had gotten mad at her earlier when she talked about her dream. Either way it made Lacey not feel good, her chest got all tight and—she inwardly grimaced.

"It's not nothing," The orderly said. "You look like you were deep in thought."

"I always forget how big it i here," She said. "I'm used to my room."

The orderly bought it—she hoped. "Yes, I forget you were in there for awhile. I know that going to the solarium is one of your favorites. You enjoy the fake sunlight so much."

She wasn't paying attention to the orderly and the orderly himself stopped when they heard screaming.

Lacey looked at him. "Who is that?"

"New patient," The orderly said. "Never you mind her, Lacey."

But the screaming got louder as they made their way towards the solarium. Soon Lacey was able to see a group of orderlies fighting someone.

Lacey's orderly groaned, "I think we're going to need to turn around and go the long way."

One of the other orderlies turned to look at Lacey's personal guard. "I need a hand, Brett—"

And it appeared that Brett had been kicked to the ground as Lacey turned to see the patient that was fighting with the orderlies.

She was in awe. It was a woman. She might've been a little older than her. Like Lacey, her hair had been shaved off. Regina said they were doing that to everyone now because of the bugs. It was easier than exterminating them, whatever that meant. Unlike Lacey, the girl was in one of those hospital gowns that they made Lacey wear for years before allowing her to wear scrubs.

Or at least if felt like years. Lacey really didn't know how much time had gone by, Regina had said it had been for a long time. And God knows; it felt like a long time. But Lacey really didn't remember a lot. You lost a lot of memories here; she couldn't even remember what sunlight was like anymore. Whenever she did go to the solarium she always had to wear these dark glasses and gloss her skin with lotion because of her lack of sunlight. Even fake light. That was one of the reasons she was going on these walks to get her strength back, at least that's what Regina told her.

She was getting better.

Lacey wondered if she was like the woman that was fighting with the orderlies when she was brought in. This was the first time that Lacey had ever seen another patient. Nurse Higgins didn't' like the patients associating with each other. She said that it lead to collaboration and collusion—whatever that meant.

Used to, Lacey knew all the big words. Now they just seemed familiar, sort of blurry like she should know the meaning but didn't.

She did know what collaboration and collusion meant though, don't look at the girl. Don't help her. It would probably be best if she hid. Nurse Higgins would find her. She'd find her and—oh, was she going to mad.

Inwardly, Lacey grimaced knowing she had to get away somehow. She didn't know what she was going to do, but if Nurse Higgins saw her anywhere near this. She thought about making her way out when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She didn't know how the woman did it, but somehow she managed to incapacitate all the orderlies before she turned towards Lacey, "Holy shit."

Lacey didn't know what to say. She didn't even realize the woman was talking to her at first until she walked over to her. Well, more like wobbled. Lacey knew how it felt to be all wobbly. That happened in the past a lot, but lately she had been able to walk more. It had a lot to do with her medicine.

The woman's hand touched Lacey's shoulder. "It is you."

"Do I know you?" Lacey asked.

"No," The woman said. "But I know you. You're Lacey Gold, aren't you?"

"Gold?" She asked as an image of the Mr. Sparkles came in her mind. He had been talking about gold for some reason. How he could teach people to spin straw into gold, it sounded like some bizarre fairytale.

"God, you don't recognize your own last name do you? What did Regina do to you?"

"Regina," Lacey said. "She's trying to help you."

The woman laughed.

"What?"

"Come on. I didn't just sucker punch three guards to get caught again you and me are getting out of here."

"Out of here?"

"Yes, out." The woman said. "You don't belong in Regina's fucked up little prison."

"Prison?" Lacey asked. "She said I was sick."

The woman laughed, "Maybe malnourished. But I doubt you were ever sick in the head. Regina is with—with this. This is illegal whatever it is. Come on, we need to go. I grabbed one of their access codes, but I doubt it will last that long. Hope there's no cameras in this place."

"Cameras?"

"Yes, cameras." The woman said, "I figured this was a safe enough place to incapacitate them here. It's sort of dark and—I can't believe I'm explaining this to you. We have no time for explanation right now. We have to get out of here."

"There is no way out of here," Belle repeated what Nurse Higgins and Regina had told her so many times before. "Not until we get better."

"There's no getting better, Lacey." The woman said. "You can either come with me now, or stay here. I'd suggest the later. Your family, God knows, is going to be so happy to see you. Especially, Ford."

"Ford?" Lacey asked.

The name seemed so foreign to her. She didn't know anyone named Ford. Ford wasn't the name of Mr. Sparkles. At least she didn't think it was.

"Come on," The woman said grabbing her hand. "We don't have much time. Do you know where you got those scrubs?"

"Regina told the orderlies to give me them," Lacey said primly. "She said that I was getting better. That I could have actual privileges now."

"God, I have no idea what that bitch did to you, but you don't deserve this, Lacey." The lady said. "Don't you remember your life before? Your husband?"

"Husband?" Lacey said.

She was married?

That didn't seem right. She remembered being in love with Mr. Sparkles, but not being married to him.

The woman sighed. "Don't think about it right now. I'm the last person that should explain things to you, Lacey. Like I said we need to get out of here first. And I have a plan."

The plan involved the woman—Emma—as she later introduced herself as sneaking out using the access card that she had stolen d from the orderly. Only thing was time was not on side, since undoubtedly Nurse Higgins would figure out sooner than later what they were up to. Especially if Lacey wasn't in the solarium which she told Emma.

"I'm supposed to have my acclimation therapy." She told Emma. "Nurse Higgins always makes a point to show up. She'll notice if I'm not there, and your cover will be blown."

Emma frowned, "My cover is going to be broken sooner than later. And you need to get out of here just as much as I do."

"But I can help," Lacey said sensing that in the past she had always wanted to help. Always wanted to go on an adventure and be a hero. She had a feeling that in the past, there were a lot of things that she missed out on.

Of course, most of the things she remembered were being here. Being forced to take pills everyday. To have them take her hair from her. To think that walking to an area with fake sunlight was some sort of heaven.

It made Lacey sad and mad.

"I want to do this," She said. "This is your best chance. You need to get out of here. I'll distract Higgins. You have to tell someone to help me though, if what you're saying is true. If…if…I can't trust Regina."

"You can't." The woman said, "I know you don't remember a lot, Lacey. But Regina is someone who can't be trusted."

* * *

Did she believe Emma?

A part of Lacey told herself that she should trust her fellow captive. After all, Regina hadn't done anything to make her trust her.

Though, her head didn't feel as funny.

 _Because Regina wanted something._

She frowned as that thought popped into her head. The voice almost didn't sound like herself, it was darker. It sounded much more cynical than who Lacey was.

As long as Lacey could remember, she had been a positive person. She had always looked for the good in people. That anyone could change, could reform, that you could make a man out of a beast.

What an odd thing to think of, she thought as she sat in the solarium as she tried to remain calm as she waited for Higgins to make her usual check in her room. She tried to remember the story that she and Emma came up with.

Stories.

Lacey loved stories.

She liked coming up for them too. She found herself easily thinking of things. Maybe one day she'd like a book.

Oh, she loved books.

"Lacey." Barked Higgins.

Higgins looked upset. Then again, when did Higgins not look upset, the woman hated her. Inwardly, Lacey knew that Higgins hated the fact that she had to actually make an effort with Lacey know. She had heard the nurse gripe to one of the orderlies that she thought Regina was making a mistake. It was one of the reasons why Lacey thought she could trust Regina.

 _You can't trust Regina._

She frowned as she thought about what Emma said. Emma seemed so earnest, but based off of what Lacey saw…

"Where's the orderly," Higgins said.

"The orderly?"

"Yes, surely someone brought you here so you could get some fake rays."

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, they did. They said they had to go to the bathroom and left me here."

"They left you here?" Nurse Higgins said glaring at Lacey like she knew she was lying. "Really? They left you here?"

"Is it that hard to believe?"

"Yes, actually." The nurse said crossing her arms.

She reminded Lacey of a bulldog. Sturdily built, with a slightly smashed in face. The woman's grey streaked hair was pulled back in a severe bun. She had always looked so stern.

"I don't see why it would be." Lacey said, "I've been really good lately."

The woman rolled her small beady eyes.

"What? Regina said I was getting better."

"That's Mayor Mills to you, girl." Higgins hissed. "And you have no idea what the mayor thinks about your true prognosis. Not that she knows anything. She's not the medical professional here."

Lacey wanted to tell the nurse that she wasn't an actual doctor either, but she knew better. She had been here for so long, she knew what sort of power Nurse Higgins willed what she could do to her. But things have changed with Regina.

 _Regina is bad._

"I just know what she told me," Lacey said. "She said I might be able to leave, that I am getting better."

"It wasn't a definite thing," Higgins said. "And I don't think you're getting better. In fact, I know how much trouble you are, girl."

"Trouble?" Lacey asked.

"Yes, trouble." Higgins said. "I know you don't tell the truth, Lacey. I know that you are still delusional. That you believe the sparkly man is real."

"That's not true." Lacey said. "I know that he isn't sparkly. People can't be sparkly unless they're in Arts and Crafts and get themselves covered in glitter."

Nurse Higgins started laughing like Lacey said something hilarious. At first Lacey thought she was in the clear until the Nurse Higgins closed the door to the solarium. Essentially locking Lacey in the room with no way to escape. She only hoped that Emma had made her way out.

"Cut the crap, Lacey. We all know you think the man is real. Just like how you managed help knock out that orderly to help Emma Potter escape."

"Emma Potter?"

"Don't be stupid. The other inmate. The one that you helped escape. You must think I'm stupid, not to realize that you were involved in this mess."

"I didn't do anything." Lacey said. "Not like what you're doing to me."

And she laughed again. "What am I doing to you, Lacey? Besides, helping you with your problem."

"I don't have a problem," Lacey said as she somehow found her voice. "I never had a problem."

"You believe you're in love with a sparkly imp." Higgins hissed. "That's a problem."

"More than likely it's the drugs that's causing me to see my _husband_ as sparkly." Lacey hissed. "Oh yes, Nurse Higgins, I remember I'm married."

"Do you?" Higgins said with a big smile on her face. "You remember that you're married now? How interesting."

"I want to talk to my husband," Lacey said. "If I remember right, he should be the one should be making my medical decisions for me if I'm unable to. Since he's my closest kin, which neither you nor Regina are."

She was proud of herself. She didn't know she had that in her. Of course, what she didn't calculate was that Nurse Higgins didn't give any fucks about any legalities that might've existed.

"You have no rights," She finally said. "And as far as your husband's concerned, you're dead. If anyone decides what happens to you its me or Regina. And I'm afraid, my dear, you've had a relapse."

As she said this, she pulled out what appeared to be a very large needle that had already been filled with something. God knows, what it was exactly. Lacey suspected that it was a sedative. One of those things that would make her act like a zombie again, but she couldn't be sure. You never knew with Nurse Higgins.

Nurse Higgins smiled when she saw that Lacey flinched. "You know, I don't have to give you the shot. If you talk, I'm sure I might be convinced that your relapse was only mild. I only want the truth, Lacey."

"No you don't." Lacey snapped. "You want to torment Emma, just like you've tormented me most of my life."

"Tormented?" Higgins said walking closer to the corner where Lacey had unwittingly backed herself into. Lacey could now feel the woman's breath on her. As usual there was a toxic almost slightly medicinal smell to Nurse Higgins. "You know, I don't torment my patients, Lacey. I only do what's best for them."

Lacey winced as the woman smiled at her.

Now," The nurse said as she held the syringe closer to Lacey's neck, "Don't you think it would be in your best interest to tell me what's going on here?"

"I—" Lacey started to say when she felt something appear behind her. Both she and Higgins turned around to see a very angry man looking at them in a smart looking business suit.

He looked familiar. Almost like Mr. Sparkles, but he wasn't sparkly. And he wasn't wearing leather that was for sure, Lacey thought as she admired how the suits straight lines flattered the man's lithe figure.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked to no one in particular.

"You're not supposed to be in here," Higgins barked.

"I believe that's _my_ wife." He snapped, "Who is being illegally held prisoner here."

"This woman is a patient here, and you aren't supposed to have access to this patient." Higgins said never one to be intimidated.

Lacey had stopped paying attention to their barbs. This man was her husband? Emma had mentioned her being married, but she didn't quite believe it. There was only Mr. Sparkles and while the man did remind her of him, he couldn't be him. She and Mr. Sparkles never got together. At least from what she could recall.

"If you step any closer I'll put the syringe in her neck." She heard Higgins said, "You wouldn't like to get back a dead wife, would you?"

The man glared at her and waved his hand.

The syringe was gone from Higgins' hand. Hell, Higgins wasn't even there. Rather, there was a rather large slug where she had once been.

The man walked over to where Lacey was as she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I—" She started to say, but stopped. Did he really turn Nurse Higgins into a slug. That wasn't possible.

But as she was thinking that she had a flash of a memory.

" _A slug. Really, Rumple?"_

 _"He missed a payment. He knew the consequences. Besides, it could've been worse. I could've thrown table salt on him." Mr. Sparkly or Rumple said.  
"You're better than this."_

 _"No, I'm not." He said, "You might think you can see the man underneath the beast. But like it or not, the beast is part of the man, dearie."_

"There's no table salt here." She found herself saying. She winced after she said this because she didn't want the man—her husband to kill Nurse Higgins, but at the same time. Well, there was a part of Lacey that wanted her tormenter dead.

"Table salt?" He said, "Oh right, for Higgins. Wait, you're okay with me turning her into a slug?"

"I—" She said, "I don't know. I know I shouldn't be. You can be better."

"I'm afraid I'm not on my best behavior today, dearie." He said, "God, you're alive. Alive. She didn't lie to me. You're here. Maybe a little underfed, but here. Oh, Belle."

"Belle?" She asked.

"Sorry, it's an old nickname I used to call you." He said, "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll take you home."

"Home?" She asked.

She didn't' know what home was. As she thought about it, an image of a castle popped into her head.

"The castle." She said. "We live in a castle, right?"

"Not quite." He said a dark look came over his face. "She didn't totally wipe out your memory. Interesting?"

"What?" Lacey asked.

"Ignore me, Lacey. I babble we need to get you out of here before I turn anymore members of the staff into gastropods."

He then held out his hand to her and she reluctantly grabbed it. She didn't know what she was expecting. If it was a return of her memories, that certainly didn't happen. Though there was something oddly familiar about the way his hand felt in hers. She felt her pulse racing that was for sure. Or maybe it was just because this guy was supposedly her husband.

"It's going to be okay." He said, "You'll see."

She shook her head.

It was hard believing that anything would be okay. After all Nurse Higgins had just tried at the very least to knock her out with some heavy-duty painkillers.

Oh God, Emma.

"You have to help her." She heard herself saying before he could poof them away.

"Help who?"

"Emma." She said. "She's trapped in here too, she's going to try to get out of here but I'm afraid that—"

He had already dropped her hand. "Emma's here?"

"Yes, she said something about Regina."

"Where is she?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lacey said, "She said she was going to try to escape and get help, but I don't know how she's going to do it even if she does have one of those key card thingies from the guard. Higgins is bound to change it."

The man shook his head as he pulled something off of his neck. Something Lacey didn't see before. It was a ring.

"Is that mine?" She asked.

It looked like a ring of some sorts, but it didn't exactly look like her. The ring looked new. Nothing like Belle had saw before.

The man just shook his head as he waved his hand over the ring.

 _Magic._ Lacey told herself. He was using magic.

She had seen him using it in her dreams. And it didn't seem so odd there, like it didn't seem odd now despite the fact that she had been told magic wasn't real.

He sighed heavily in relief.

"What?" Lacey found herself asking.

"She and the baby are safe." He said.

"Baby?"

He nodded. "Yes, Emma's pregnant."

There was something about the way that he said that, that Lacey couldn't figure out. But she didn't have time to dwell on it.

"Come on," He said. "We have to go. She's still here and I have a feeling I'm going to have to turn some more orderlies into slugs."

"Really, I get why you had to turn Nurse Higgins into a slug, but some of those orderlies were pretty nice."

"I'm going to protect Emma, regardless." He said as he held out his hand for her again and she took it.

This time he led her down another hallway to what appeared to be a cleaning room of some kind.

He tried opening the door only to find it locked and cursed, as he hissed, "Emma, it's me."

The door opened and there was Emma who practically flung herself into Lacey's husband's arms.

"Oh, Ford." She said, "How did you find me?"

"Don't." He said, "I think I have just as many questions as you do. We need to get out of here."

"I have the key," Emma said. "I was just waiting for the right time, Lacey said—Ford, Lacey's alive."

"I know," He said with a frown, "She's right here. We're all going to leave this place now. And I'm going to have Regina locked up, I'm assuming she kidnapped you."

Emma nodded. "I'm pretty sure. She cornered me in that diner. That stupid Mary Margret, I should've realized it was a trap. That my hot chocolate was drugged. Oh God, you don't think it hurt the baby, do you?"

"It's okay, love." He said, "It's okay now. We'll get you out of here and you and the baby checked out. Everything's going to be."

Love? Lacey was a little confused, why was he calling Emma love. She didn't like that.

"They didn't hurt you, did they, Lacey?" Emma asked finally spotting Lacey.

"Higgins has been handled." Ford said, "She shouldn't be a problem anymore. Come on, let's get out of here."

"Where are we?" Emma asked as they began the walk towards the exit.

"It's the basement of the hospital." He said, "It makes sense remember the other day when you told me she got upset when the elevator let you off on the wrong floor."

Emma nodded, "I cant' believe she did this. That she—that she held Lacey down here this long."

"And she kidnapped you." Ford pointed out directing the attention back towards Emma. "And it appears she touched you too. Your hair—"

"I know," Emma said rolling her eyes as she touched her bare head. "Apparently, they have a lice problem down here. At least that's what the orderly told me when she started buzzing off my locks. Dear lord, this whole thing is fucked up. I'm just glad they weren't that competent of jailers, I was able to get free of their restraints fairly easy."

"Well, thank heavens for that."

Lacey found the whole thing a little weird. While Ford seemed worried about her, he was paying more attention to Emma. Then again, the woman was carrying a baby.

They finally reached the off limit areas of the asylum.

"I have a card." Emma said, "We can get out with it, if they haven't deactivated it."

Ford nodded. Lacey however frowned, "Why can't you just poof us out of here, Ford?"

"Poof?" Emma asked a little confused.

Lacey nodded. "Didn't you mention poofing before, Ford?"

Ford bit his lip as if he was thinking of something to tell her when something appeared form behind him another guard.

"What the hell do you three think you're doing?" The guard.

"We're leaving," Ford said. "Because you know, you can't hold someone here illegally. That would be false imprisonment, dearie. That's a crime and a tort."

The guard was oblivious. Unlike the orderlies who usually had half a brain, the guards were brutish. This particular one was often used when Nurse Higgins needed help restraining a prisoner. He didn't have a name or at least Lacey didn't know what his name was. Other than that he was a particular large guard and had a sadistic streak a mile long.

"I don't care." He said, "The only ones who give orders who can come and leave is Nurse Higgins."

Ford glared at him, "That is not the case here, dearie. You will let us go."

"Or what," The guard said.

He was fairly tall. A lot taller than Ford. In fact, Lacey was pretty sure that he could beat Ford into a bloody pulp if he wanted too. Of course, that didn't take into the account that Ford could wave his hand and turn the man into a gastropod if he wanted.

"Or else he's going to sue your ass." Emma snapped causing the man to just laugh.

"Oh, I was going to sue him regardless." Ford said, "But he might be interested in knowing that Graham-Cracker is on his way with a warrant and pair of handcuffs. I'm sure that an additional charge of false imprisonment and possibly battery is just going to make you rethink holding us here. Especially when you calculate that that's probably an extra twenty or so years in the pin give or take."

The guard was too stupid to listen to Ford. "I ain't letting you leave."

"Ain't ain't a word, and ain't going to say it." Ford said, "Or should I say I ain't staying."

The guard wasn't amused. Inwardly, Lacey was alarmed. She had a vague recollection of Mr. Sparkles—who she was pretty sure was Ford—starting in on tangents before he did something particularly nasty. Though, it seemed like he didn't want to poof which was weird because he had been willing to do it before realizing that Emma was there.

Maybe poofing would hurt the baby?

"You're either going to step back or you'll regret." The guard said. "Last warning."

Lacey heard as gasp from Emma as the man held up something that was a metal tube some sort.

"Oh, a gun. Goody. Now we can add armed assault to that wrap sheet. You know, you're going to have a hard time pleading that down."

"Don't aggravate him, Ford." Emma said as the guard shouted for all of them to shut up and started waiving the gun around.

Ford sighed heavily. "I'm not aggravating him. I'm stating facts. You and I both know that if the DA is halfway competent here he's going to be charged with—"

Bang.

The man shot the weapon. And a moment later Lacey felt something sticky coming from her shoulder and then she had to knell down because it hurt.

Hurt so bad.

"Belle." She heard Ford shouting before she faded to blackness.

* * *

She woke up in another room. This one was bigger than she had been in before. A lot bigger. And she wasn't in scrubs anymore or a scratchy hospital gown instead she was in a soft garments of some sorts that she'd later learn was pajamas.

As she opened her eyes she noticed that there was a vase of flowers on one side of her and a sleeping Ford on the other.

 _He looked so different when he slept._

She frowned as an image popped into her head of Mr. Sparkles asleep on a chair next to a large wheel. When he saw her he opened his eyes. She loved his eyes. They weren't like anything you had ever seen. They were like molten gold. Ford's eyes weren't exactly like Mr. Sparkles', they were a butterscotch color and there were flecks of green in them.

"Oh, thank God!" He said when he saw that she was awake.

"What happened?" She said finding it difficult to talk. Like she had been hurt or something.

"That idiot guard shot you. It will be okay though, Lacey."

"No," She said. "That doesn't sound right. Please, call me Belle."

He gave her an odd look.

"When you said that name it seemed familiar to me," She said. "I feel like that's what you used to call me."

"It is." He said, "You really didn't go by Lacey."

"I don't think the name really suits me." She said with a frown. "Where are we?"

"The hospital," He said. "But in a better room. I'd transfer you out of Storybrooke General to Augusta or somewhere, but they didn't feel like it was safe for a transfer."

"It's fine." She said looking at him, "You don't sparkle like you do in my dreams."

"What?" He said.

"You're Mr. Sparkles." She said. "I know it's a stupid name. But for so many years, I had these dreams and there was a sparkly man in it. Regina and Nurse Higgins told me they were just delusions, but—but you turned someone into a slug."

"Yes, I did."

"So then, everything in my dreams then it's true."

He sighed heavily, "More than likely. What do you remember?"

She then explained the dreams how they were more in less fragments. How she remembered him trying to see the good in him.

"You'll never reform me." He said, "I told you that then, and it still holds true now."

She frowned, "I don't believe that. Obviously, something changed. Or we wouldn't have gotten married."

He bit his lip.

"What?" She asked.

"Do you remember anything about curses, Belle?"

Curses.

When he said that her mind went back to another memory. He was at his study again. The same place where the spinning wheel was. Next to him was a large book. She could just make out something that said "dark curse" it wasn't in English though. The fact that she could read other languages, sort of surprised her.

"You were researching a curse." She said.

"Yes," He said. "A curse to find my son. It brought us all here. Regina ended up casting it."

"I don't understand."

"She created alternative identities for everyone. Including you. Let me ask, do you recall anything about being Lacey?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. I've just been told that's my name. But Belle seems to fit me more."

He sighed heavily. "That's because she didn't create a full identity for you when she created the curse. It probably took too more magic."

As crazy as his ramblings were, Belle—as she was calling herself now—could understand them. Magical theory seemed to come easy to her, though she didn't remember being a practioner herself.

She didn't know how too use magic. If she had, she would've never it was been taken. The thought made her angry, like she could've done something to protect herself if only she had an opportunity to learn. As she thought that a sequence of events emerged in her head with being taken by Regina of all things, of thinking he was dead.

"She said you were dead…" She said before adding, "Rumple?"

He nodded. "You remember?"

She shook her head. "Just pieces. I—I—you didn't come. You always come. But you didn't. She was right. You were gone."

"She did kill me," He said. "But Dark One's are a little hard to kill, dearie."

"We aren't married then." She said, "We aren't even really together, are we? I mean, I kissed you but—but you pushed me away."

"I had to find Bae." He said, "My son. I didn't want my curse to break. I thought—I thought we might've."

"Been true loves." She said, " I think we are. The kiss was working. I could see you, the real you. So you didn't push me away because you didn't love me?"

"No," He said. "No, not at all."

"Then we can be together." She said.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." He said causing her heart to sink.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 Preview: I haven't even started drafting yet. But more than likely it's going to be in Emma's POV. You'll find out what happened after Belle got shot. And there will be obvious angst.**


	41. Part 2 Chapter 27: All Right

**AN: And here is the next one. Good news for you guys the time change and a election jitters made me unable to sleep last night and a new chapter appeared. As always thanks for the reviews and adds.**

Chapter 27: All Right

Emma Swan sighed heavily as she heard the doctor tell her that everything was okay with the baby.

Thank God, for small miracles.

The past day and a half had been eye opening to say the least. She had been kidnapped. Locked in an asylum. And found out that her lover's did wife was alive. And oh, yeah he could do magic. That magic was real.

She shook her head as she recalled what had happened only a few hours. Lacey—her lover's not so dead wife—had just been shot by a guard and Ford, he raised his hand and the guard was turned into a snail.

Or maybe it was a slug; it didn't exactly have a shell.

Who cared what it was the fact was that her lover, the lawyer, the only man she had been able to trust since getting out of that forsaken prison all those years ago had just turned a guy into a slug.

She didn't want to believe it and didn't exactly know what to say. So much that she found herself collapsing.

It had, after all, been a long day. She hadn't even confronted Ford about the fact that he could randomly turn people into slimy bugs yet. He probably hadn't even visited her. He was probably busy with Lacey.

She closed her eyes for a second, as she tried to get over the fact that Ford's dead wife was not so dead.

He was married.

Same as her. Only, unlike her, he had memories of his spouse and by all accounts it appeared he did love Lacey. She saw the way he looked at her, and it made her jealous.

She shook her head, berating herself at feeling jealous. She shouldn't have felt jealous. What Lacey Gold had endured was something that no one should have to deal with. God know, Emma had had enough problems being there for a day. But the only thing she had really suffered was one really bad hair cut.

She still was going to kill Regina though. And Mary Margret. She didn't know why she thought she could talk to the woman.

Mary Margret had already ditched her once; why did she think she'd want to make amends?

She had been so foolish. Just like she'd been foolish to think things between her and Ford could work out not considering the possibility that his dead wife was alive and he could turn people into slugs.

" _I can do magic."_

" _What? Harry, that's crazy talk."_

" _No," He said. "It's not."_

 _He then waived his hand and flowers began to fall from the sky._

Emma shook her head, as she tried make sense of the brief memory that she just had. She remembered feeling the same way about Harry as she felt about Ford. It felt weird. Not mention the whole tulips falling from the sky bit. What was that about?

"Emma?"

She turned around to see Graham at the doorway. She guessed he was here to ask questions about her time at the basement. Ford had mentioned something about calling him.

"I'm guessing you're here to ask me questions about my time in the basement."

He nodded, "You feel up for it?"

She shrugged. Truth be told, she felt shitty. But it wasn't like she had anything better to do. And if talking about what happened could get Regina locked up, she'd be perfectly happy to talk to the slightly dopey sheriff.

Only Graham didn't seem that dopey today.

"I'm fine. There wasn't any permanent harm to me or the baby. Have you caught Regina yet?"

Graham shook his head. "No. It's only a matter of time though. I do have Ms. Blanchard in for questioning. She's claiming she had no idea that Regina was going to drug you and lock you up."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"You'd be surprised at how naïve Mary Margret is." Graham said.

"Really, you believe her?" Emma asked. "She got me to go into that diner. To drink that tainted hot chocolate."

"I suspect she was used by Regina, but I am holding her as an accomplicefor now if it makes you feel better."

Emma frowned, "What would make me feel better is a cheeseburger and not one of those gross ones from Granny's."

Graham smiled, "They're not that bad."

"After that hot chocolate, I'm never eating there again."

"I wouldn't blame you." Graham said. "I do have some addition questions about the place she had you locked up in though."

"You mean the asylum." Emma said.

"Yes. We've already done a sweep on the place and found ten other people that were presumed dead besides Lacey Gold."

"Are you fucking me?" Emma asked.

Graham frowned, "No. No, I'm afraid not. The thing is, like you and Lacey; none of those people were properly committed. Hell, I looked into the records and there is no official record of Storybrooke having an asylum or any of these people being properly committed."

"Does that really surprise you?" Emma asked, "This is Regina we're talking about."

Graham bit his lip before he finally said, "No. No. It really doesn't, but I'm trying to figure this mess out. How she was able to get by with it."

"All I know, is I want her locked up." Emma said, "I don't feel safe with her out there, especially since she has some sick fixation on my son. It's not like she even loves him, he's merely a possession for her that she only wanted after he was taken away."

"Maybe, I'll let you rest."

"A fine idea," Emma heard Ford say.

She turned around. Sure enough, there was Ford standing at the doorway. He seemed worn out. And who could exactly blame him, he had found out that his dead wife was alive and his baby momma had been kidnapped. Not exactly an ideal day. Oh and yeah, he had just revealed to Emma that he could perform magic or something and didn't even have the audacity to explain

Graham sighed when he saw Ford, "How's your wife doing, Gold."

"Resting comfortably," Ford said glaring at him. "Have you found Regina yet, Sherriff?"

"No," Graham said in a disgruntled tone.

"Than I suggest you search for her," Ford said.

Graham took this as his cue to leave. Emma merely raised an eyebrow.

"You look better," Ford finally said.

"I look like shit." Emma said. It was true; she had seen her reflection in the mirror. Though her ordeal had only been a day and a half, she felt like it had last a lot longer. The nurses and doctors had wanted to give her a sedative to help relax her, but of course they couldn't since she was pregnant.

As she thought about the baby, she couldn't help but put her hand against her still flat belly. Thank God, the child was okay. She had worried so much about it that day. She was only in her first trimester, after all. Very prone to a miscarriage. She figured it was her desire to protect her baby that got her out that place.

That and Emma had several years of being trying to escape foster homes and when she was in prison escaping the raft of her deranged cellmate.

She shuddered at the thought of that woman. Nurse Higgins reminded her a lot of her cellmate. The one who had given her that tattoo and had done other things that she had been so sure for months had given her some sort of disease. The tattoo was gone now. But what Lena Green had done to her, had lingered with her.

She hadn't thought of her cellmate in awhile. The one who had tormented her in more ways that she didn't cared to admit. While Ford had seen the tattoo, he had never heard all of the damage that Lena had done to her. He didn't know about that night she was branded.

Emma sighed heavily. She never even wanted to admit what happened.

She had already been so broken up then. For so many different reasons, but being in that asylum Regina's little fun house made all those memories fall back.

" _You'll always be mine, my pretty."_

That was what Lena had told her the last time she had saw the woman. The possessiveness, the control that she had over Emma had always irked her. While she had so many recurrent nightmares of Ralph Miller over the years she had just as many bad dreams of Lena Green.

She had a feeling that Bertha Higgins was the same as her old cellmate. Maybe she wouldn't do the same sort of stuff that Lena did, but at her core she was a control freak. The way Lacey had talked about her, it made Emma feel for the girl and wondered what she went through.

"How's Lacey?" She asked Ford.

He frowned, "Resting. The surgery went fine. The bullet was in the shoulder, she was lucky."

Emma nodded.

"You want to talk about what you saw?" He asked.

"I don't even know how to talk about it. You turned a man into a snail."

"Actually, it was a slug. He didn't have a shell."

Emma frowned, "You shouldn't be able to turn someone into a gastropod, regardless. It goes against physics. Magic is not real."

"But it is," He said. "You saw it with your own eyes."

"I don't know what I saw," She said with a sigh. "I just know I want everything to be normal again."

"Magic is normal." He said. "It's always been a part of the world. You just don't know about it."

"That's the thing," Emma said. "I think I did."

He gave her a weird look, as she explained the flash of memory she had with Harry. "Can Harry do magic?" She asked.

He sighed, "Would it matter if he did?"

She sighed heavily, "He can."

"Yes," Ford said. "He can. And Jaime can too."

"Jaime can do magic?"

"Yes," He said.

"And you didn't care to tell me?"

"Well, it's not like you'd believe me, love."

He was right, she wouldn't have believed him, she still didn't quite believe him and she told him so.

He sighed, "Really, Emma, you saw me turn a man into a snail."

"I know," She said, "But…but that could've been a fluke."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine if you need more proof.."

He waived his hand a moment later she felt something touching her shoulders. Hair. Her newly shorn head was gone. Instead, she had hair that was longer than how she worn it in years. It reminded her of how she wore it before she was in prison. Ever since her days in jail, she couldn't handle wearing it long. She always made sure it was shoulder length or shorter. She just had to look well groomed. She gave him an odd look, "You just gave me hair. Ridiculously long hair."

"You wanted proof of magic," He said. "And I was assuming you didn't like Regina's compulsory asylum hair doo."

"I'll have to explain this to everyone." She said holding up the hair, but she was happy to have it.

"I can zap it away if you like." He said.

She shook her head, "No. No. I'll just tell people it's a wig if they ask. But it's real."

He nodded, "As I told you magic."

"And you didn't care to tell me before?"

"There are laws, Emma." He said, "You should talk to your husband about it if you want a more thorough explanation. It's sort of Harry's thing."

Husband.

She frowned. That word reminded her that Ford was married. "You're married."

He looked at her confused.

"Lacey's alive." She sated, "We can't do this."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"No," She said. "You love her. She loves you. Ford, her being alive is a miracle."

"I will agree to the miracle bit." He said. "But this doesn't change what's between you and me."

"It does," Emma said hating what she was about to say. But she had to say it. She had met with Lacey. She knew how much Ford loved her and—and he deserved to be happy.

"No," He said. "It doesn't."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, Ford. We've only been in an actual relationship for a few weeks. And calling it an actual relationship might be pushing it. If you didn't accidently knock me up, I doubt we'd even be anything."

He gave her a weird look. "That's—"

"It's the truth," She said.

And she knew she was right. He had been so reluctant to be with her. Yes, when they did make love, when they were together things felt good and God knows she wanted him; but, he had always seemed a little distant and she always thought it was because of Lacey. That he hadn't quite moved on.

"Emma," He said, "We're having a baby together."

"I know," She said, "But that doesn't change your feelings."

"You don't even know my feelings." He said, "I love you."

She shook her head. She could feel that she was about to cry, but she controlled her tears. Having a baby in prison and having said baby taken away, had taught her a lot about controlling her feelings. "You don't." She said, "You love our child. You love Lacey. You have grieved for her for over twenty years, and she's here. She's here and waiting for you. She needs you."

He sighed heavily, "And what if I say, I need you."

Emma wanted to cry. Why couldn't he just take her cue? She was letting him go. It was what you were supposed to do when you loved something; she always saw it on those posters when she was growing up. And she saw the way Ford looked when he saw Lacey, like she was some walking miracle.

She was a walking miracle. How someone could've lived like that for twenty some odd years was beyond her. And as much as Ford deserved to be happy, Lacey deserved to be happy. "I can't." Emma found herself saying.

"What?"

"This isn't just about Lacey. It's this whole magic thing, I just can't."

"Magic thing?" He said, "You don't want to be with me because I can do magic?"

In truth, the magic thing didn't really bother her _that_ much. Sure, she had questions. Sure she still couldn't quite believe it, princess hair be damned. But, but, it wasn't a reason to dump Ford. Clearly, she had dealt with magic in the past if that flash of memory was anything to go by and it didn't bother her then. And she had known Ford for so many years, and just the fact that he could snap his fingers and turn someone into a snail—excuse her, slug—or give someone princess like locks didn't bother her. She loved the man, which was why she needed to let him go.

"Yes," She said. "I just—I just can't."

He gave her an odd look, "Love—"

"Don't," She said. "Lacey will be waking up soon and I'm sure, I'm sure she'll want to see her husband."

He shook his head, "This isn't over."

"Ford," She said. "Just go."

He reluctantly left.

* * *

She sat there for a while most of the time flipping through the channels, trying to forget what was going on when she felt a knock on the door.

She turned to see Harry there.

He looked slightly different than she remembered. Which was ridiculous, because she had seen the man yesterday. But he looked a lot more vulnerable. Though, it might've been that he was wearing jeans.

She sighed when she saw him and motioned him to come in.

"Sorry, I didn't come in sooner." He said, "Do-Right just called me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She said and then shook her head. "No, no I'm not fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," She said before she added, "I'm sorry."

"What?"

She was even surprised she was apologizing. She wasn't exactly sure what she was apologizing for. The last time she saw him, she had been so mad. Mad at him for assuming to know what she wanted. He had been willing to give her a divorce without even talking to her, but now—now she sort of understood.

"You were trying to make it easy on me," She said, "You knew I wanted to be with Ford."

He sighed, "Don't. I was wrong. I should've asked if it was what you wanted rather than pushing the papers on you. It doesn't matter now, anyway. Are you okay, I heard what happened to you?"

"I'm fine." She said, "Just here overnight for observation because—"

She stopped herself. He didn't know about the baby. She didn't even know how to explain it to him now, she didn't want to.

"Because of what happened." Harry said, "I couldn't believe what Whale said. You were drugged and locked in an asylum?"

"Regina," Emma said. "You know the final custody agreement was signed, I think it was her last stand. Jaime—"

"He's with Hermione." Harry said, "She'll be able to protect him."

The way he said that Emma believed him. She had a hunch. "She has magic too, doesn't she?"

"What?"

Emma sighed, "Ford used magic down there, to protect me. He mentioned that you knew a lot about magic. And well, I sort of had a flash of something. Of you making tulips or something come out of the sky."

"Oh, that." He said, "Yes. I—wait, you remember."

"It was only a flash," Emma said. "Don't get your hopes up."

"I wasn't." He said, "It's just I'm surprised you remember anything."

The way he said that, there seemed to be more to the story. Emma didn't press though. She wasn't in prodding mode.

"I can't believe magic is real." She said, "Ford said you know a lot about it."

"I do." He said, "I—my work is in the magical world. It's why I haven't told you about it. I mean, I doubt you would've believe me.."

"You could've made it rain tulips again."

"I have a feeling in today's day and age, you would've freaked out or found it annoying. You've changed."

She had. She knew she had changed a lot in ten years. After she had Jaime and was released from jail, she had become a lot more guarded. It was odd believing that she was the same carefree girl in that vision. The thought of kissing someone in a magical flower rain was sort of ridiculous.

"I'm more of a realist," She said. "But a lot has happened in ten years. I'm sure the world has changed for you as well."

He nodded, "That is true. I sort of became a bit of a workaholic."

Emma laughed, "That makes two of us."

"Emma," He said, "I don't want to fight anymore. No matter what happens to us."

She looked at him, "Me either. Do you think we can have a do over?"

"Do over?"

"You know act like these past few awkward months didn't happen and try to be friends. I have a feeling I'm going to need a friend right now."

"Any particular reason?"

"Ford's wife's alive." She said.

He gave her a weird look.

"Yeah, Lacey Gold." She said, "She's alive."

"That doesn't mean he's going to leave you though." Harry said, "I'm assuming that you are together."

She gave him a weird look. "Did he—"

"No, Jaime talks." He said, "And I could tell by the way you looked at him. It was the way you, well, you used to look at me."

She inwardly cringed. "I'm—"

"Don't," He said. "I'm perfectly fine that you wanted to move on. I get it. That's why I gave you the papers; I know it was stupid not talking about it with you. But I thought it might be easier for you not having to talk about it."

She sighed heavily, "I—I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. Again, I apologize. Regardless, it doesn't matter now."

"He might not stay with her."

Emma laughed.

"What? Is it that hard to believe he would stay with you."

"I am a mess."

"A wonderful mess that I married ten years ago."

"Harry, that girl is gone." Emma said, "Like I told you, a lot happened to me in a decade that changed me. There were things that happened to me, that made me wearily towards relationships. I didn't even want to be touched for years."

He cringed.

She sighed, "I know that what I thought happened with Ralph didn't happen. But it's more than that. A lot of other things happened to me during that time."

And some things that she didn't want to admit happened.

She inwardly frowned as she thought back to that night with Lena Green.

"Regardless of what happened, you're still you." Harry finally said, "Yes, bad things might've happened. You might've gotten older, changed your appearance, your taste in flowers and romantic gestures might've changed but your still the same strong woman that I fell in love with."

Emma laughed.

"Hey, I'm not joking. I think it's entirely possible that Ford will want to stay with you."

"I told him to go." Emma said, "I actually threw him towards her. Told him I couldn't deal with the magic thing."

"Emma!"

"I—I need him to be happy." Emma said, "And I think Lacey will make him happy. She deserves her happy ending too. I know how it feels to be unjustly locked up like that. And then when you finally get out, finding you have nothing. He needs to at least try with her."

"And don't you think you should give him a choice?"

Emma looked at him, "It's a little bit more complicated than that."

"I don't understand how."

"I'm pregnant, Harry." She said.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 Preview: Currently Titled "Plan C", Regina is on the run and looks for a magical boost. There's flashbacks galore and we're slowly working our way towards ending Part II.**


	42. Part 2 Chapter 28: Sisters

**AN: And here's the next one. Yes, I got another one done in between calling the cable company, electricity company, and watching hours upon hours of election coverage. Yes, I live that exciting of a life. Plus, it probably helped that I was excited about introducing this character into the story. Honestly, I want to get at least one more update ready before I move. Not sure if I can accomplish that or not, but hopefully I can. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thanks for the ads and reviews.**

Chapter 28: Sisters

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

Regina frowned as she entered the prison. It really wasn't that bad. Not as bad as her dungeons. The world without magic's undesirables had it good.

She still wasn't happy she had to result to doing this though. But circumstances had caused her to have to leave Storybrooke at the last moment where she couldn't rely on any of her other contingency plans—the ashes of the true love baby or the various hearts she had collected. Those circumstances involving an angry Rumpelstiltskin who apparently had found out that she had locked up his ladylove in the asylum.

She didn't know how he did it. She had made sure the asylum had been her own little secret, but Higgins had called her to tell her that Emma Potter was trying to break out, but not she had no idea that Rumple had found the place until she had decided to look in on the feeds and saw her ex-mentor confronting one of the guards with his lady love in tow.

This had been enough for Regina to know she needed to get out of town and fast. Rumple was going to kill her, she knew it. And retreat was necessary, especially since her resources had been all but depleted.

Time was moving again. She knew this because stupid Cinderella had given birth of all things earlier that week. Mary Margret had asked her if she could be the kid's foster mom earlier that day when she took her to breakfast for a job well done. Regina had been planning on using more heart magic to try to reinforce it, but it wouldn't be enough. She was going to have to tap other resources which was one of the reasons she was here.

It was ironic; the prison was the same place that Emma Potter had been sent too. She never really thought about it, until she decided that the resource that that she needed was here. She only hoped her theory that there her resource would actually be worth while.

She was just glad that mother left her blood globe. While she knew Zelena was in this world, she had no idea where she ended up. Prison was sort of fitting.

Regina couldn't have planned her fate better, but of course she didn't plan it out.

"Well, well, well." The prisoner finally said when she saw Regina. "Look what the cat dragged in. So, your little curse did work."

"It's nice to see you too, sis." Regina said as she eyed Zelena.

Zelena looked a lot different. Her skin, for one, wasn't green. She also was not wearing the black gown and pointy hat that she favored in the Enchanted Forest. Instead, she was clad in an orange jumpsuit. Unlike Regina, she hadn't been protected by the curse and had aged. There were more than grey than red in her curly hair, she had wrinkles, crow's feet around her eyes, and her figure had filled out and begun to sag in places. Yet, still there was something defiant about her.

Or maybe it was what came out of her mouth next that made her defiant, "I'd like to say the same to you, Regina, but you look like a fright."

Regina glared at her. " Me a fright? Excuse me, it's not my boobs that are sagging. You really should think what you say, especially since I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, a proposition. Let me guess, your curse didn't go as planned. Surprise, surprise."

Regina glared at her. "I haven't spent the past twenty some odd years in prison."

Zelena glared at her, "The bastards deserved it."

"I really don't care if they deserved it or not." Regina said, "The point is you're locked up in here. Unless, of course, you're willing to help me out."

"Help you out, now why would I do that? Considering you're the reason I'm in this mess to begin with."

"Excuse me," Regina said, "You wouldn't have been in this mess if you wouldn't have tried to interfere with my curse."

"You were just annoyed that you had competition," Zelena said as she flipped a strand of her grey hair back. "Really, Regina, was it that hard to share the pie? It wasn't like you were contending with Mother or Rumple."

"It wasn't like that, and you know that. You wanted the curse for yourself. You were willing to kill me, to work with Snow White. So, that you could take over the world with that deranged monkey army of yours. I had to protect myself. And you know it."

"Okay, I won't lie. I did want to kill you." Zelena said. "And you were perfectly in your rights to throw me in that portal."

Regina gave her a look.

"What, I had almost thirty years to think about it?" Zelena said, "Is it that hard to believe I've changed."

"Yes."

Zelena smiled, "Well, at least you got Mother's brains. I was afraid you got that dope Prince Henry's."

"You should've realized when I threw you in that portal I wasn't an idiot." Regina snapped ignoring the dig about her father.

"That was pure luck," Zelena said. "You seem to have a lot of it."

Regina turned red. She usually did have good luck, at least until recently.

"Do you know how the past thirty years have been for me?" Zelena asked.

"It's only been twenty-eight years." Regina said as she looked at Zelena, "And from what the wardens have told me, you have lead a pretty lonely existence for several of those years because you abused a fellow inmate. I believe it's because of her that you're still in here."

Zelena's eyes narrowed, she was obviously upset about her predicament. Regina had read the details in her sister's file. There had been allegations in the past that she had abused fellow inmates. There were all sorts of stories of ghastly things happening to them. The guards for the most part had turned the other cheek, despite the allegations. Until one such inmate's lawyer, had somehow had Zelena charged with aggravated assault. The records revealing what inmate had filed such charges though, had been out of Regina's grasp.

"That monkey will get what's coming to her." Zelena said.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "It's so good to know that you still have a thirst for revenge all those years behind bars."

"She is mine." Zelena said, "She is mine like the others, and she doesn't get to win."

"I would agree with that, the her not winning bit. I think the two of us can help each other, sis."

Zelena looked at her and started laughing. Actually, cackling would've been a better term for what she was doing.

"What?" Regina said.

She would think that Zelena would've been more than willing to get her revenge. She was offering her a golden opportunity here.

"If you think I'm going to work with you, you're crazier than I am." Zelena said.

"Oh, I'm not crazy." Regina said, "I was just offering you an opportunity."

"How?" Zelena said, "Or should I say why? Why do you want or need my help? You proved thirty years ago that you could best me."

Regina smiled as she thought back to her besting Zelena.

Zelena had come out of nowhere. Right when everything was turning Regina's way. At first Regina had blown her off, until the witch offered to work with Snow and Charming.

" _You are not going to ruin my happy ending." Regina snapped at her newly found sister._

" _Happy ending? Really, Regina, cursing an entire population and whipping their memory is a happy ending for you?"_

 _It was or as close as a happy ending as she was going to get without Daniel._

" _I am succeeding in getting my revenge against Snow White." Regina snapped. "And no one, not even Mother's little bastard is going to stop me."  
Smack._

 _Zelena slapped her. Rage fueled Regina who promptly slapped her half-sister back as she reached to grab Zelena's heart she was going to turn it in dust. No one was going to ruin her curse._

 _No one!_

 _Only when she tried to grab Zelena's heart, she found it was protected._

 _Zelena laughed, "I'm a little bit smarter than that, Regina. Surely, you'd realize I'd protect my own heart. That was one of the things dear sweet Rumple first taught me._

 _Regina frowned when she heard her sister call Rumple "dear" and "sweet". Really, those words did not describe Rumple._

 _Then again, Zelena seemed to have a particular fancy towards the imp when she introduced herself to Regina._

" _You can't blame me for trying," Regina said looking at Zelena._

" _No," Zelena said. "I guess you can't. You should work with me though, Regina. I really don't want to help the Charmings."_

" _Oh, you do. You made it perfectly clear you wanted me to live miserably ever after. Just because mother didn't throw me out like I was trash."_

 _Zelena glared at her. "That's not—You don't deserve this. This should be mine."_

" _What should be yours? A kingdom that's only mine because the king's brat child is unfit to rule? A king, might I add, I didn't want to marry."_

" _Because you wanted to be with your Stable Boy." Zelena said, "God, Regina, you are so selfish. If I had just a speck of what you had—"_

" _You'd what?" Regina said._

" _I'd be better than you." She said, "I told Rumple that I was a more apt student than you, and that I should be the one to cast his curse. He would've been alive today if he listened to me."_

 _"Oh my God," Regina said. "Is this because of Rumple? Are you upset that I killed him? Were you like in love with him or something?"_

 _Zelena glared at her. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't love. But really to take such an asset away from this world, Regina. It is a crime against dark magic."_

Rumple was hardly an asset. If she had actually killed him it would've been the best decision she made. But now that the hit was botched, and he found out what she did to Belle, Regina was running for her life. Even if the imp didn't have magic, at this point, she wouldn't be surprised if he put a bullet in her head or hired someone to kill her. And he'd totally get away with it because he was Rumple.

She sighed heavily, "You always did like a challenge, Zelena. And I'm sure that after almost thirty years in a jail cell you want out of here."

The witch glared at her, "You're not telling me what's going on Regina, don't think you can fool me again."

 _Regina remembered how she got rid of Zelena the first time. It had taken some actual planning. Something she wasn't a huge fan of, but she wanted her curse to work and she knew that she needed to neutralize Zelena before it was time to ruin Snow's happy ending._

 _True to her word, Zelena had began to help the Charmings. She had cast wards upon their castle to keep Regina out. Had her magic held, had Regina not found a way to undermined her, the curse would've done nothing. But thanks to a very stupid and gullible Glenda she was able to find out what her sister's weak spot was and grab an illusive magical bean in the process._

"Remember this?" Regina said dangling a green pendant in front of Zelena's face.

Zelena glared at her behind the glass. "Of course, I remember that. That's _my_ pendant. The pendant you stole."

 _It had been ridiculously easy to set up a fake potion, to lure Zelena into thinking she was incapacitating the curse Regina was brewing. Too bad for Zelena the potion she really had brewed was a one way portal to the world without magic infused with a good dose of squid ink that would allow Regina to take that pendant of hers._

 _She still remembered how Zelena had screamed at her when she realized what she done. How angry she became when Regina had pulled off that stupid pendant._

 _Really, even Regina wasn't idiotic enough to put her power into a piece of jewelry. Let alone not protect the chain that held the pendant._

"I want my pendant back, Regina." Zelena hissed.

"You know I tried to make this thing work for me," Regina said. "But it didn't."

"That's because it only works for me." Zelena said. "Give that to me."

The woman was clawing at the glass, like she actually thought she could break out.

Regina laughed. "You're not going to get out of there like that, all I have to do is call the guards and they'll lock you back up in solitaire. I heard it took you years to get out of there last time. Seems you can't be trusted around the other inmates. Although, now you're older than mother you're probably harmless. You're probably prey."

Zelena glared at her, "I'm not _that_ old. And once I have my pendant, it won't matter. Now, give me back my magic, you bitch."

Regina laughed. She loved the feeling of being powerful. There had been so many days in the past few months, she had felt powerless. But now, seeing her sister behind bars in such a state she felt like she did hold the leverage that she wanted.

"I want to know how to transfer the power over to me," Regina said. "And then, then, I might be kind enough to allow you your freedom. Surely, you would want to spend your last few years in some place not like this."

"You can't transfer my magic over." Zelena said. "That's not just possible."

"You transferred it in a pendant, surely you can transfer it over to me." Regina snapped back.

She had told herself that it made sense, that she just needed Zelena's blood or something to make it happen. When Glenda told her about the pendant she had just told her that Zelena's power was trapped into the necklace to make it more powerful. When Regina had first obtained it she thought that maybe by wearing it herself she could obtain her sister's power. Only she could never tap into the source of the necklace.

Zelena rolled her eyes, "I'm afraid it's not that easy. God, did you pay attention to Rumple during magical theory?"

"I need magic," Regina said.

"And so do I," Zelena said. "You don't know how I long for the day to wave these wrinkles and grey hairs away. But alas, I'm stuck in jail with no powers."

"Like I told you I can get you out of here." Regina said.

"I doubt it," Zelena said. "You're obviously powerless which is why you're begging for me to give you my power. And I've had enough lawyers here to tell me that even though I have served my sentence for killing that homeless man, because of what I did to that stupid Emma Swan I'm stuck in here until I croak. Her swanky lawyer made sure of it."

Wait? Emma Swan.

Regina smiled. She might have something to get Zelena to help her after all.

"What?" Zelena said.

"Emma Swan," Regina said. "She's the person who has you doing twenty more years?"

Zelena nodded. "That bitch. If I had my magic that monkey would know her place. She's one of mine. She belongs to me."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"She is one of my pets. A stupid monkey bested me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Regina said. "But I do think you'll be more interested in helping me now."

"I really doubt it, Regina. If you're going to offer my freedom again. Don't. I already know you don't have any power here."

"Oh, don't knock me. Zelena. It's clear you want vengeance against Emma Swan."

"The monkey will learn her place." Zelena said now on an almost separate tangent.

"Yes, yes, that's something we both agree to Emma Swan needs to learn her place." Regina snapped.

It finally clicked with her ballistic sister. "Wait, wait, you know little Emma?"

"Obviously," Regina said. "She's partly the reason why I'm here. I want Emma Swan dead, and you can help me accomplish that goal."

"She needs to be punished not killed," Zelena said. "Destroyed maybe."

"I want her out of my life." Regina said. "And that's why I need your help."

Zelena looked at her, "I want my magic."

"I'm sure you do, but you're not getting the pendant unless I give it to you. And you're not going to get your revenge against Emma, because you're in jail. So, I'm afraid you're stuck making a difficult choice, sis."

Zelena looked at her, "I want a blood oath."

Regina raised her eyebrow.

"You heard me, Regina." Zelena said. "If I'm going to tell you how to do the transfer, you're going to make a blood oath to me you won't kill Emma."

"What?" Regina asked because killing Emma was what she had planned to do. She wanted that bitch dead, no one uprooted her life and caused her curse to be unraveling by the second.

"She's more useful alive than dead," Zelena said with a smile.

Regina glared at her, "I want her dead."

"I'm sure you do, but you'll have to trust me. You can maim her, banish her, but don't kill her. At least not yet, she still might have her uses."

Regina glared at her, "I want her out of my life. Out of my son's life. I want my revenge."

"Oh, you'll get your revenge. I just don't want you killing her yet, Regina. Is it too much to trust your sister?"

Zelena then smiled at her, halfway resembling the witch she knew long ago.

"I know you well enough to know, not to trust you. But I am willing not to kill her for now."

"That's all I ask," Zelena said. "And now I'll tell you how to unlock my pendant. Be forewarned, it's going to take you awhile."

* * *

Awhile ended up being three moon cycles. About three months of living in a shabby little apartment that she had ended up having to rent. Three months in the real world which she spent hiding out of fear that Rumple was going to appear out of nowhere and kill her.

The potion instructions that Zelena had given her were intricate and caused Regina to have to do the things she hated doing—be patient and follow directions.

She had never been great at that, she guessed the only good thing about the overly complex potion was that anyone could do it. You didn't have to have that much magical power, and based on what Regina had at the time that was a good thing.

The world without magic was quite different outside of Storybrooke, no one idolized her or was scared of her. She was simply just another person living in the city.

She hated it.

But at the same time, being out in the real world allowed her much planning time about how she was going to handle things once she got in town, and she was able to talk to Zelena.

While she and her sister weren't exactly bosom bodies, it was nice to have someone to confide to. And Zelena acted like she understood Regina's outrage about Henry.

" _I knew she had just had a child," Zelena said when Regina had mentioned Henry. "She was in here for murder, you know. The guards used to keep me informed about these things. They used to give me the fresh blood that they thought might be useful. I asked her to tell me about the baby, but she never said anything. Not even when I pointed out her scar. It was quite big back then, they apparently had to cut the boy out of her."_

 _Regina raised an eyebrow._

" _I like to get to know my pets. Intimately. " Zelena said. "I always knew that one was special, but I didn't know she was the mother of my nephew."_

" _She's not his mother," Regina hissed._

" _Of course not," Zelena said. "Just like Cora isn't my mother."_

 _Regina glared at her._

" _I know what you mean, Regina." The older sister said. "And it's a shame she was able to take away your child from you like that. Not after you worked so hard for your happy ending."_

" _That you tried to ruin."_

 _Zelena shrugged. "Well, you have to give me credit for having moxy. I should've thought through my plans though."_

" _What plan? To make me suffer."_

 _The grey-headed witch sighed heavily. "It sounds so stupid in hindsight. I can't believe I wasted my formative years on trying to best someone like you."  
Regina raised an eyebrow, "Or work with Snow White and Charming."_

 _"I was going to turn on them, you know." Zelena said, "I mean, I was only helping them because I can't stand you. I didn't realize you would best me. I always thought you were the stupid one. But it turns out I was the stupid one; I've spent almost thirty years of my life in jail, Regina. I'm an old woman now."_

 _Regina supposed she should feel sympathy or something, but she didn't. Yes, Zelena was helping her out now. But she still saw glimpses of her sister she had knew all those years in the old crone. The conciliatory nature that Zelena was showing, it would disappear if Zelena ever got the upper hand._

" _How did you do it?"_

" _What best you? There was some left over squid ink in Rumple's cell."_

 _"How'd you know about the pendant?"_

 _Regina laughed, "Glenda talks."_

The meetings had gotten easier with each passing time, there still was a bit of animosity here and there. Zelena would often grumble about how terrible her life was. And they both talked about their thirst for revenge.

" _It wasn't so bad here at first," Zelena said. "I actually enjoyed it here. There were some interesting monkeys."_

 _Regina raised an eyebrow._

" _The staff really was quite accommodating, Regina. Even without magic they were pretty easy to push around here. Until her."_

 _"You mean, Emma."_

 _"Yes, Emma." Zelena said a look over her face. "I didn't think I was going to have any problem with her either. I mean, she was just a kid. Usually girls like that idolize me. After they go through the usual initiation, of course."_

 _She laughed then. Twenty-eight years hadn't changed her laugh. She still cackled like she did back when Regina first met her._

" _I have under estimate the woman too," Regina said. "She's destroyed my life. Taken away my child."_

 _Zelena nodded in sympathy. Somehow bonding over their hatred of Emma Swan made them closer._

Today was the day, the potion was completed and she'd have control over Zelena's magic. Real power. Zelena had been a strong witch back in the day. Maybe even stronger than her. Regina remembered how strong those wards had been over the castle, the pendant's power was not to be slighted that's what Glenda had told her.

As Regina took a sip of the potion she couldn't help but squeal in glee as she felt Zelena's powers become her own.

Magic. Real magic. She had it in this world again. And no one, not anyone was going to take it away from her. She was ready to go back to Storybrooke now, ready to get her son back once and for all. But now, she had one more place to go too, she had to tell Zelena goodbye.

This time she poofed into Zelena's cell. She really didn't know why Zelena was complaining. Sure, it was small sad space, but it could've been worse just ask Lacey Gold.

Rather than being shocked that Regina had poofed to where she was, Zelena smiled. "So, it worked then."

"You proved yourself trustworthy." Regina said. "Or at least you wanted me to be able to poof into your cell."

Zelena laughed. Up closer she looked even older, Regina thought, and was about to go into an inward monologue about how time had not been generous to Zelena when her sister suddenly rushed at her.

This shouldn't be possible, Regina thought as she effectively started fighting back. Zelena was an old crone. She was had to be over sixty. She was clawing at Zelena's face when she heard her say something about the necklace not coming off when Regina realized she could use magic.

What was with her?

Why had she become so stupid?

A waive of her hand and Zelena was pinned against the wall of her cell. Regina shook her head at her as she reached into the woman's chest. Unlike Regina, who had done a protection spell over her chest that had been tied to her curse, Zelena hadn't been so lucky. All of the spells she had cast over herself in the Enchanted Forest were gone. She was completely vulnerable for Regina's attack, which was why she was holding her sister's black heart in her hand.

Feeling particularly malicious, Regina squeezed the bitch's heart. "And to think, I thought we were making an actual sisterly connection."

The older woman turned an ughastly shade of white, Regina rolled her eyes, "You know, sis, you're older than you used to be. One or two more squeezes would probably do you in for good."

"You kill me, you kill my magic." Zelena managed to say. "And you need that, Regina."

Regina glared at her. "So, I do. But you know what, are mother. You know, the woman who didn't love you, taught me that you can live without a heart."

Zelena stared at her.

"Oh yes, Zelena. I'm taking this as my leverage. You're not going to mess with me again, sis."

"I want my magic, Regina." Zelena screamed. "You promised! You made a blood oath!"

"To not kill Emma Swan in _this_ world," Regina said. "I never said, I'd give you your magic back."

Or kill Emma Swan in another world.

She then poofed out of the jail leaving Zelena alone in her cell, cursing that she had even made a deal with her sister.

* * *

 **Part 2 Chapter 29 Preview: It will be Harumple's POV and deal with the three months that Regina had to wait for her magic transfer potion to brew.**


	43. Part 2 Chapter 29: Something There

**AN: And here's the next one. The last one I'm posting from my apartment. I might be able to get another one out in the early next week when I visit stop by my parents for a few days before heading for my new place. It's doubtful though. You can thank this chapter due to a severe stomach bug I picked up and trying to write some of my depression off.**

Chapter 29: Something There

Harry Potter sighed heavily as he took a sip of coffee that he had just brewed. Because there was no way in hell, he was getting his daily brew from Granny's anymore. The past three months had been odd to say the least. Although, his wife knew about magic he hadn't exactly given up the charade of playing two people. Mainly, because he was afraid that Emma would push him away if she knew he was also Ford Gold.

Oh, how things had changed. Now Harry Potter was the favored version of himself; albeit, not in a romantic sense. Emma still mooned over Ford, even though she had told Harry she was completely over him.

" _Oh, come on, Emma." He had told her after one tense encounter where his alter ego had accidently ran into Emma at the hospital while taking Belle for one of her numerous appointments. "You're not over him, you're lying to yourself."_

" _I'm not." She said, "Besides, if anything seeing Lacey Gold today reminded me of why I had to end things."_

" _You two are having a child together." He said looking at the baby bump that had recently made an appearance on Emma's figure._

 _Emma sighed heavily. "Yeah, well, it wouldn't be the first time I wasn't exactly together with the father. No offense."_

Harry shook his head, even though she did have a point. He hadn't left Lacey yet, hadn't told her that things were completely over. When he had tried to tell her that he had moved on, she had had a nervous breakdown.

And for the sake of her recovery—well, he had played along like they might have a chance. Sure, he hadn't touched Belle or let her on, but he hadn't exactly told her that he was married and had children with another woman.

Belle had been in worse shape than she seemed to be when he first found her. It seemed like Regina had done the bare minimum to care for her and her physical and mental state were both precarious.

She was doing better now though. The therapy secessions have been helping somewhat, or maybe it was the drugs that had been given to her. She also looked a lot healthier than she had three months ago, she now wasn't so ridiculously pale and she had gained a substantial amount of weight.

She was still too thin though, in Harry's honest opinion.

It was odd talking to her. At some points it seemed like she was the same Belle, but then other times she was almost childlike and broken.

He hadn't told her of his duel identity, he knew he should. He knew that he needed to explain everything to Belle that he had moved on to Emma. That he was married to Emma, but he couldn't. Even the bug said not to overwhelm her, and he didn't know that she was adjusting to living in another realm.

"Did you make breakfast again?" Belle asked as she came down the stairs. She was wearing the pajamas he had bought her. It was hard finding stuff that fit her, but the red stripped jammies didn't swallow her like they had only a month ago.

He nodded.

"You don't have to cook, Rumple." She said, "I know you hate doing that sort of thing. That's why you—why I came to live with you after all."

No, that wasn't why she had came to live with him at all. When he had first saw Belle, all those years ago, something had compelled him to have her come live with him. Maybe it was partially to piss off Sir Maurice. But he couldn't help but had been impressed with the plucky brunette's bravery to sacrifice herself for her village.

He also found himself helplessly attracted to her.

It hurt looking at Belle now. There were glimpses of the woman that he had known, but he also saw the broken woman that she became because of him.

"I don't mind cooking," He said. "I merely have to raise a hand and instant presto food appears. Besides, you're not used to the technology of this realm."

Or was really a good cook, come to think of it. He had to secretly zap away most everything she made.

"I want to learn though," She said. "I find this world fascinating."

He nodded. "I know you do."

"I'm not that fragile, you know." She said, "I am getting better. It's not like when you found me."

She didn't even have any recollection of what he told her. That he had moved on. She had gone into a state for days, weeks. He had been worried that he broke her. But somehow she had came out of it and was recovering nicely. Not that she had remembered anything about him telling her that she had moved on. Or about Emma.

The bug said to take baby steps with her. Personally, Rumple wanted to take her across the town's line and see a real doctor. One who didn't prefer living life as a cricket versus a human, but Belle could barely function as it was. He could only how she'd react to a world without magic's hospital.

Plus, her health was still too fragile. She could barely stand being outside and only been released to the hospital a few weeks ago. The conditions that she was in had not only caused mental defects, but physical defects as well. He had thought of trying to heal her with magic, but she had started shaking and almost had another when he offered to do a thorough exam and healing. Apparently, in the old-world Regina had punished her with magic.

She only had bits and pieces of her old life still, though her memory was better than Emma.

God, he had been so hopeful when she remembered the flower thing. He was hoping the obliviation would be slowly but surely wearing down, it was possible, but she hadn't said anything to him about any other memories returning.

But she had been willing to talk to him as Harry. They were actually communicating which was something.

And it wasn't the stilted sort of communication that they shared a kid together thing; they were actually sort of friends. Though, she probably leaned on him because she felt like she had no one else. Which wasn't exactly true.

Graham and Hermione had been there, though to be honest they had been more wrapped up in each other than being a friendly ear for Emma to talk too.

Hermione found it ridiculous that he still couldn't tell Emma the truth.

" _She knows about magic, it wouldn't be that difficult to tell her about your real identity."_

 _"Oh, and she wouldn't be pissed." He said._

" _She's going to be pissed regardless, Harry. That's Emma. That's the woman is that you married. I don't know why you are prolonging the inevitable."_

 _He then mentioned Belle and Hermione sighed. She knew he had a point there._

" _You can't stop your life for her, Harry." She said, "I know Belle isn't in a good place, but you've moved on with your life and you shouldn't feel obliged to stay with her just because well—"_

 _Because she had been tormented because of him._

" _It's not permanent," He said. "It's just till I can get her stabilized."_

 _"What if she doesn't stabilize, Harry? She might always been unstable, remember Sirius—"_

 _He glared at her, "Sirius was not unstable."_

 _But he knew she was right, despite the fact that Sirius had been out of Azkaban for years, the place still haunted him for the rest of his life. And he had been in his prison for a decade and a half less than Belle. Plus, he could somewhat protect himself from the effects of Azkaban, Belle was a helpless innocent._

 _Hermione shook her head at him, "You need to think about the long term. You might think you're doing the right thing, but you could be doing more harm than good by staying with Belle."_

" _I don't—"_

" _You're in love with Emma, you want to be with her."_

 _That was true._

" _And you're definitely not the_ Big Love _type."_

 _He gave her a death look._

" _Sorry, you're not the bigamist type, Harry." She said, "I'm you're best friend. I know you lived like a monk for years because of Emma."_

 _He sighed heavily. She was right. He only wanted Emma, when he was with Belle it was more or less out of pity. But he felt he owed the girl something, after all it was his fault she was in this predicament._

"What are you thinking about?" Belle asked him breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Just enjoying the morning," He lied. "Really wishing I didn't have to go to work."

"You work too much." Belle said. "I wish you were home more often. It gets lonely here."

"You're not alone," He said.

He had hired a private healer to come take care of her during the day, who had no connection whatsoever to Storybrooke. Not that the healer could do much, save for slip potions into Belle's food since she was terrified of magic.

"Oh, Betsey is nice." Belle said, "But she's not the same as you. We've missed so much time together, Rumple."

"I know." He said.

"Do you?" She asked, "It seems like you're hardly ever here."

Truth be known, Ford Gold was making less and less of an appearance these days and Harry Potter was there more often. Mainly because he wanted to spend his time with Emma. Sure, he made sure he was with Belle most nights but—

"I'm sorry, my work keeps me very busy."

"I find it so fascinating you went into law." Belle said.

"Really?" He said, "I've always been good at contracts."

 _And screwing people over._

She laughed, "I've always viewed law as such a noble pursuit."

Yeah, he wasn't noble.

He told her that. "That's not true, Rumple. Emma told me about how you helped her."

He sighed heavily. Emma had a made a point of visiting Belle, to see how she was doing. Mostly when he wasn't here. Obviously, she wanted to avoid the awkwardness that was them now, she had even avoided telling him about the baby sending him ultrasound pictures to his office.

It was really aggravating.

At least as Harry, he had found out more about the pregnancy. Not that much though, Emma seemed almost embarrassed that she was carrying his child.

 _She had talked to Harry about leaving town, "I still own the brownstone that I was staying in, in Boston. After the school year's over, I think I'll be taking Jaime back there. If you think Boston is an easy of enough commute for you. I just feel weird staying here. I know he said we could stay as long as we wanted but-"_

" _You think Lacey wants her house back? She doesn't even remember it."_

" _Well, maybe it will make things seem more familiar. Besides, I can't do this. I don't want to burden Ford with all of this."_

 _"The baby is his child too, you know." Harry said._

" _I know," Emma said with a sigh, "And I feel bad about all this—but—Lacey needs him more than me and the baby do right now. I saw her in the hospital, Harry. She's not right. She needs someone."_

 _"And that someone has to be Ford?"_

 _"He's all she has." Emma said, "Moe, her father, was involved with her confinement. He's been arrested."_

" _I've heard." He said._

" _The baby and I have a lot of people in our lives," Emma said. "You for one. You've been great."_

Oh, the bitter irony.

It was only the guilt though, that kept him from telling Emma the truth. However, each day as it became more and more obvious that Emma was going to have their second child, staying with Belle became harder and harder.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted him from his thoughts, it must have been Betsey.

"I guess that is my cue." He told Lacey. "I'll see you tonight, okay?"

Only when he answered the door to the apartment it wasn't Betsey, rather it was Emma.

He was a little surprised to see her. Not that he hadn't seen her in awhile. He had saw her only yesterday, she had told Harry how she was supposed to get a scan this morning to find out the baby's gender over a some ridiculously unhealthy Chinese noodles.

Eating those noodles, reminded him of their time in New York when she had decided that they were going to try every sort of takeout in the general vicinity to their hotel.

Needless to say, lots and lots of bad Chinese food.

"Emma, this is a pleasant surprise." He said his eyes settling on her baby bump.

She sighed looking down. It was the first time that Ford had seen her since she was visibly showing. He saw that her face had turned bright red, which was ridiculous.

"I didn't know you'd still be here." She said, "I came to see Lacey."

"We need to talk," He whispered in her air.

She shook her head, "No."

"The baby, Emma." He said.

"I sent you a picture of the ultrasound." She hissed back.

"Really, you think a picture is enough? We're having a child together. I still love you."

She sighed heavily, "We've been through this already."

"No," He said, "You told me how things were going to be."

She bit her lip knowing he was right before she said, "This really isn't the place. I know what condition Lacey is in, and this would not be good for her health."

She had him there.

"Coffee, tomorrow morning?"

"Not at Granny's." She said, "I'm adverse to that place after—"

"I know," He said, "I was thinking of the Starbucks that's about five miles outside of town. You know the one."

She nodded before pursing her lips and saying, "Of course, you would torment me by taking me to a coffee place in my current condition."

"We'll get you a decaf." He said.

"Ford?" Lacey said coming into the room surprised the he was still there. Then she spotted Emma, "Oh, Emma, you're here early."

"I had an appointment later today," She said turning her attention towards his wife. "I thought I'd come see you a bit earlier than usual. We can do breakfast"

"Oh," Lacey said. "Ford, did you tell Emma hello?"

"Yes, yes, of course I did." He said. "I got to be going now, darling."

* * *

He left the house as if he was going to work. Well, he actually did have a couple of meetings that morning (well, afternoon UK time) one concerning the new proposed curriculum at Hogwarts.

"Maths?" Said Vector looking at the proposed course additions. "You can't be serious, your majesty."

"Because it's a muggle subject?" He asked, "A lot of the principles that are used in Maths are fundamental to Arithmancy. It's a good foundational course."

"I hate first years." Vector said as if this was going to change his mind. "You know that's why the school didn't start offering Arithmancy till third year."

"And to think I thought it involved more advance magical theory." Harry said.

"You never did take my class, your majesty." Vector said, "I sort of find it surprising that you have suggestions to make about a subject that you know little about."

He gave her one of his signature Dark One glares. "You'd be surprised at what I'd pick up, Professor. And it's an order that Maths going to be started being taught in years one and two. You don't have to teach it, I guess. I am just going to require that its precursor to your subject matter."

He then dismissed her. Several of the other professors found his suggestions to be annoying much like Vector. McGonogall was probably the most fascinated by his proposals.

"Wandless magic?" She asked.

He nodded. "Not everyone will be capable of doing it, but I think that if we try to develop a pupil's natural talent if they have it at an early age, it's something that would give them an advantage later on."

"It's an interesting theory." She said before adding, "You've become a lot more studious since you've graduated, Potter."'

"No, your majesty?"

She laughed, "Don't be ridiculous, Potter. You're my student long time before you became my king. But I have to say, you are a lot more focused than I remember."

"People grow up," Harry said.

McGonogall nodded. "You're more serious than I like. I know that's part of your job, and you've experienced a lot. But Potter—"

"Yes?"

"You seem almost like a different person at times," The professor sighed as she peered down at him with her spectacles. "I know after what you experienced with—well, everything—you were bound to change, but I still occasionally would like to see that eleven-year-old in my transfiguration class."

He smiled at her sadly, "That eleven-year-old is gone."

Long gone. While he was still Harry Potter as much as he was Rumpelstiltskin both of his identities had been forever altered. In the years since his memories had returned, he had become a blend of both. Sure, sometimes one of his lives would predominant the other, but for more or less he was a blend of both Harry and Rumple. He didn't stick his nose up to dark magic like he had when he had been a young naïve Gryffindor, but at the same time he didn't turn everyone into a snail like he used too.

Though, there was one person he would definitely go full Dark One on: Regina.

McGonogall seemed to notice the dark look that came over his face when he thought about his nemesis. "I didn't mean to offend you, Potter."

"You didn't." He said, "I was just thinking how different the world is now than it was then."

"You know if you ever want to talk to someone other than Ms. Granger, I'd be more than willing to lend my ear." McGonogall said. "I've always been found of you, Potter. I don't know if I ever told you, but I knew both of your parents quite well."

"I assumed you were their head of house?"

"Partially," She said, "I was also James's godmother."

"So, then-" He said, "Did you know about the adoption?"

"Adoption?" She said then her eyes widened. "So, Albus did tell you then. I'm surprised."

"He told me the bare minimum." Harry said.

"Of course, that's so like him." She said. "What were told about his biological family?"

"I know he hated his father." He said.

Hated him enough to have his memories erased.

McGonogall shook her head, "No. No, it was much more complex than that. James loved his birth father."

"From what I gathered he viewed him as a monster, he asked to be deaged."

"Not because of Rumpelstiltskin."

Harry gasped when he heard his name.

"I'm guessing Albus didn't share names then?"

"Not really, just that he was a bad man. The Dark One."

McGonogall laughed, "I wouldn't exactly say that Rumpelstiltskin was a bad man. He did make some bad choices though, but James was able to forgive him in the end."

"Forgive?" Harry asked sort of stunned.

According, to Dumbledore's portrait, Bae had wanted all of his memories obliviated of Rumple. And it made sense with the deaging potion attached to it. When he told that to McGonogall though, she laughed.

"No, he took the deaging potion but the Potters wouldn't allow him to obliviated his life experiences. They were old fashion, always believed you had to face up to your past. Though there were some things about where James had been before that I'm sure he'd like to forget. And I'm not talking about Rumpelstiltskin."

He raised an eyebrow.

"James was trapped on an island for several years, Potter." She said, "Think all the characters from Peter Pan acting like they came out of _Lord of the Flies_ , that's what he wanted to forget."

"But Dumbledore made—"

"Made James's birth father to be a monster?" McGonogall said, "Yeah, I'm not surprised. Albus was a good man, but even I'll admit he had a very black and white view of the world. James's father had his issues, Harry. He was a good man, or at least that what James told me, the curse he took to save James's life though, it made him different."

"It's still no excuse." Harry said, "He shouldn't have left him."

She shook her head, "No. No. It's more complicated than that, James himself told me that."

"How can you say that?" Harry said.

He had regretted abandoning Bae from the moment he let go of his hand. After finding out what his son had done to protect him, then—well, the guilt had grown even more. James had sacrificed his life for Harry. That was more than Rumple could've ever done.

McGonogall sighed. "It's complicated, Harry. I think James feels bad that he pushed his father so hard to give up magic, when he knew he didn't want to give it up. Especially when it might've been something he couldn't exactly give up."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"James probably had magical somewhere in his gene pool, and from the research I've done regarding your grandfather he seems like he was a particular potent Dark One. I think there was some latent magic there."

"That's impossible."

He hadn't done magic until he had become the Dark One. If he had the ability he certainly would've used it a lot earlier.

When he mentioned this to McGonogall though she shook her head, "I highly doubt he would know he was a capable of magic. Especially if he was a borderline squib, like I expect. It would explain his background though, James mentioned to me that he was abandoned as well. And as you know magical parents often abandon squibs."

By a father who left him to live in Neverland. Though, it were the spinster aunts that raised him that gave him those beans. Was it possible?

"It more than probable," She said as if reading his mind, "At least James thought it made more sense than his biological mother having magic. It doesn't matter really, in the end your father was able to forgive. He just regretted never being able to see Rumpelstiltskin again so that the two of them could have some closure."

"I can't believe Bae would be willing to forgive being abandoned like that." Harry said.

"Bae?" Minerva asked.

"His birth name was Baelfire, Dumbledore said he at one point was called Bae." Harry said covering up his lie.

She nodded, "I never knew he was called Bae before. I do remember hearing the name Baelfire though. Which made me suspicious about your grandfather's origins."

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked.

He had named Bae, Baelfire because it was his spinster aunts' surname. He hadn't given it much thought then, only he that he wanted to name his son after the only two people who gave a crap about him during his life.

"The name is of magical origin." She said, "I'm surprise you don't know, Potter. I've thought you turned into more of a scholar in recent years."

"I study useful areas of magic, Professor. I'm having a feeling this not magical families which I'm assuming you're going to tell me is where the Baelfire name originates from."

"It's actually a supposed fae clan."

"Fae?" He said, "As in fairies. Are you kidding me?"

"No," She said. "I entirely think it's possible that somewhere down the line, Potter, you have a fae ancestor."

* * *

So, to say the least when he met Emma for coffee, he was a little preoccupied trying to figure out the mess that was his origin.

Or the aunts.

They didn't act like faeries. Or at least the faeries he knew. Then again, he did remembered how a sect of the faes had split from Reul Ghorm long, long ago. Another pesky mystery to think about, he thought as he ordered himself a coffee and Emma's usual but in decaf.

He almost didn't see her come again. Actually he didn't, but he caught her sniff. The smell of roses with a taint hint of cinnamon. it was a rather odd combination, but he had learned the roses bit was from the perfume she wore and the cinnamon was for her constant indulgence in the spice.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw him, "What's wrong?"

"You and me." He said, "You should know that's why I called you here."

"We've been through this before." Emma said setting down and taking the decaf iced mocha with a huge sprinkle of cinnamon that he got for her.

"No, you told me how things were." He said, "I never got to add my bit."

"You are trying again with Lacey." Emma said.

"It's more complex," He said with a sigh. "You've been around her, Emma. She's not ready to hear the truth."

"Which is exactly why we should keep things the way they are." She said pertly.

"Emma," He said. "Don't be ridiculous. You're having my child."

She sighed heavily as he said that putting her hand on her belly. He knew that the baby had started kicking recently, because Harry had been allowed to touch it. Ford hadn't been.

It was annoying, this double life of his.

"I know, I know, I'm having our little girl." She said.

"A girl," He said with a smile. It was the first time he'd ever would have a daughter. It excited him.

She nodded for a brief moment she looked at Ford how she looked before Belle was revealed to be alive then her face shifted. "It's just, this is wrong. Lacey doesn't deserve this, she's already going through so much."

"And you aren't?" He said looking at her. "Look, I know you weren't bothered by the magic. Harry told me that."

"What?" She said, "He told you that?"

"Don't get mad at him," Ford said. "I had to sort of tell him because his—"

"Job," Emma answered knowing that Harry worked a high position in magical government. "I know, but he didn't have to tell you it didn't bother me."

"He sort of did, or he might be obliged to obliviate you it he didn't thoroughly investigate the situation."

"Obliviate?" Her face got an odd look to it.

"What is it?"

She frowned, "I remember being in a hospital. It's weird there were these people telling me that it would all be over soon after they obliviated me."

He frowned.

"What?" She said.

"I think that explains your memory loss," He said. "You said you woke up in that cell with no recollection of ever leaving the country."

Emma nodded.

"If you were obiviated, it would explain why you were confused at customs."

"But why would I be obliviated?" She asked, "Harry says it's alright for family members to know—"

"Harry wasn't with you," Rumple said as he revisited that unhappy memory. "It's quite possible they thought you were a mundane at the wrong place and time witnessing something. The laws back then was pretty terrible about how they dealt with mundanes witnessed them. Thank God, Harry has liberalized a lot of them."

She shook her head. "The fact he had to 'liberalize' that society makes it sound terrible. And the fact that Jaime's to attend that school next year is terrifying."

"The world has really made strides in the past decade." Rumple said, "You can thank your husband for that."

She frowned. "I don't even know how we started talking about the magical world."

"It's the reason you gave for leaving me."

"We weren't even together." She said.

"Your belly says differently." He pointed out.

She frowned, "I'm not really showing, I'm just in the slightly puffy stage. Not the full blown, you look pregnant stage. And anyone can get someone pregnant. You can even go into a God damn sperm bank and get knocked up if you want to. Hell, you can sell sperm on Craig's List."

"Okay," He said not expecting her to go on a tirade. And she was wrong, she was showing, and he loved it. He loved seeing their baby grow in her, her body changing as it grew, he didn't get to experience that last time with her. Not that he really got to experience it with her. "But this baby wasn't exactly conceived via Craig's List and you know it. We were talking about moving in together, Emma. Hell, we sort of were living together."

She sighed heavily as if she was upset. "I—I—Ford, you've seen your wife."

He sighed, "I know. I know that Lacey's condition is precarious. But she will get better eventually. And our marriage, it's not a marriage, Emma."

"You should at least—"

"What, try?" He asked, "It's been over twenty years, Emma. My feelings have changed. Lacey is no longer the same woman she is anymore."

"Like you said, she might get better." Emma said.

"Even if she does is it that hard to believe I want to be with you?"

* * *

Emma had left pretty much after that, finding some lame excuse. He hated this, what had become of their relationship. He wanted them to be them again, or at least he wanted her to look at him like she loved him.

"Harry?"

He turned around there she was standing near where he was having no idea that the angst on his face was perpetrated by her.

"Hey," He said, "Are you okay."

She shook her head. "I want to drink. But obviously, I can't. Hey, am I showing that much?"

"Uh, no." He lied.

"I totally am. Couldn't even button my fat jeans this morning. And I got an earful about it from Ford." She said sitting down in his office.

"You talked to Ford," He said.

"He sort of cornered me," She said. "I was visiting Lacey Gold."

"I didn't know you still visited her." He said.

She sighed, "I feel guilty, you know? I screwed her husband, and the woman's pretty broken. The only thing going for her is she has excellent genes. She looks like she should be in her late twenties instead of late thirties or early forties."

Harry gave her a weird look. "That seems for a strange reason to visit a mentally incapacitated woman."

"She needs friends, Harry." Emma said, "All she has is her nurse and Ford. And Ford isn't home much during the day because of his job. Much like you're not home during the night because of yours."

He sighed, "You know, I hate my work schedule. But I love my job."

She nodded, "I know."

Since coming to a truce, they had talked more about his job. He hadn't exactly told her that he was the king of magical Britain, but he did pretty much tell her he was in charge of the government.

"Ford told me that it's because of you that the magical UK is a little less barbaric."

He laughed. "Barbaric. Maybe archaic is a better word."

"Regardless," Emma said. "What they did to me was barbaric."

"Did to you? What are you talking about?"

"I remember being obliviated." She said, "That explains why I lost my memory. And I want to know if there's any way, any way that it could be undone."

"And you're asking me this not Ford?"

"Talking to Ford is difficult these days." She said with a sigh, "Thanks for telling him that I wasn't bothered by magic."

He smiled, "Hey, if you were I'd have an obligation to obliviate you."

"I don't want to be obliviated again." Emma said, "That's the last thing I want."

"I know," He said.

"Now, can it be undone?" She asked.

He sighed heavily. It was a question he wished she didn't ask, because he knew what the more than likely answer was.

No.

No unless he could get access to a true love potion that he could hope that could replicate the effects of true love's kiss. But he still didn't know where Regina locked up that beast, and there was no way in hell he was going to have Emma fight the beast in her condition. As for whipping up that spell with the Blue Fairy's heart that he hoped could get another possible hero to do the task—well, his theory seemed to be coming to a dead end.

Too bad he couldn't just blow up Maleficient's stomach with his mere hand. But dragon skin, especially dragon skin of dark witch's was often heavily repelled against most spells. Hence, why it needed a hero with a sword.

And while he might've been able to wield the Sword of Gryffindor in his Pre-Knowing he was the Dark One days he doubt he was considered hero territory now.

"Harry?"

"It's complicated." He said. "There are different levels of obliviation. The ministry's spells in that era were particularly potent. Which is why they've been outlawed today."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I suspected you were obliviated when you were found," Harry said. "It made sense given everything I knew. Especially given some of the disturbing incidents that took place in that era."

"So, there's no hope in me regaining those memories?"

"I never said that," Harry said. "But can it be undone by a regular spell, I'm afraid not."

She sighed heavily as she frowned. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I now sort of care if those memories return."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded. "I know I told you it didn't matter. But now finding out that they were taken away on purpose. Well, it sort of makes me want to get them back more than ever."

Harry nodded. He wanted her to get her memories back too, but for complete different reasons.

* * *

 **Chapter 30 Preview: It will likely be in Emma's POV it will contain more about her past three months, there will be some Lightning Swan (it sounds better than Hemma) bonding and some interaction between Lacey and Emma.**


	44. Part 2 Chapter 30: Under Oath

**AN: Long time no see, good news is I'm all moved in. Staying with family for Thanksgiving. I'm hoping I can maybe get another one of these in before I start work next week. I don't know if I'll have time though. We'll see. Anyway, thanks to those who have read, reviewed and added this story.**

Chapter 30: Under Oath

Emma frowned as she looked at the raw chicken she had just beaten into smithereens. She had been attempting to make Chicken Piccata. According to the person on the Food Network, the recipe was supposed to be easy. But like usual, when it came to cooking Emma had epic failure.

"Damn it!" She cursed out loud as she glared at the destroyed chicken.

"Emma," Jaime came down the stairs looking at her, "Is everything alright?"

"It's fine," She lied. "Just messed up dinner."

"That's okay, we can order in. Or I'm sure that Harry can make something when he gets in."

Emma rolled her eyes, but she was thankful for Harry's cooking. Otherwise, they'd probably starved to death since the only restaurant in Storybrooke was Granny's and after her trip to the asylum, courtesy of poisoned hot chocolate, she sort of refused to eat there again. Even though Ruby swore up and down she wasn't the one who put those drugs in her drink, Emma couldn't stand eating anything from the stupid place.

"He'll have to." She said, "This chicken is ruined. Otherwise, it's just going to be frozen pizza or peanut butter sandwiches."

"Emma," Jaime said. "It's not just the cooking that's upsetting you, is it?"

From the mouth of babes. She was finding that he son was a lot more introspective than she gave him credit for. However, she was not about to talk about her problems with a ten-year-old. "I'm just frustrated and hormones."

Jaime raised an eyebrow. He had taken the baby bomb in stride, not even asking her if Harry was the father. Of course, he had to be thinking about it though. He knew very well that his parents' slept in separate bedrooms.

"Don't." She said, "I'll be okay."

But she wasn't going to be okay, she knew that. She might tell Jaime, Harry, or even Ford that everything was going to work out fine and peachy, but it wasn't. The whole thing was messed up.

And she felt guilty.

For better or worse, Lacey Gold had tried to be a good friend to her, or as much as a friend as Lacey could've been. The woman's mind had been permanently altered from her ordeal and she needed all the support she could get.

It was relatively easy talking to Lacey too. She could see why Ford would've fallen in love with someone like her. In a lot of ways, Lacey was the opposite of what Emma was. She was dainty. Helpless. Ever since Emma could remember she had to be able to defend herself, Lacey didn't know how to do that. In fact, she seemed almost breakable.

Even after three months of rehabilitation. It was sort of sad, really, how damaged Lacey still was.

She couldn't go outside without being fully clothed and wearing dark glasses. The fact that she had to live this way was heartbreaking. It also was difficult for Lacey to make conversation. It was more than a little obvious that she had lived in a bit of a bubble all these years; Emma had found that the best thing to talk to her was books.

Maybe that's why Ford decided to stay in the apartment above the library.

It was a large apartment, more of a penthouse than an apartment but it was nothing compared to the house that Emma was staying at and she felt guilty about it. But Ford had told her to stay.

"As your attorney, I'd advise you to stay in the same place." He had said, "At least until the end of the school year. I know the custody case is settled and all but—"

He didn't need to tell her twice. She knew just how precarious the situation was, despite the fact that Regina had all but disappeared with a warrant issued for her arrest, she still worried custody of her son was going to be ripped away from her. It seemed absurd, but—she had spent so many years without Jaime that she wanted to make sure to do everything she could to not have the judge raise an eyebrow about the situation.

She was already planning on moving to Boston though, she had already given her lessee notice that she'd be moving back to the brownstone and had already been looking at firms. She wanted to go back to the DA's office, but with raising two kids as a single mother she didn't know how much of an option that was.

So, she was looking at more mundane work of transactional bits of law. Stuff that would keep her out of the courtroom and have the option to be at home more, she still didn't know how she was going to do it though. Transactional law especially bored her to death. Sure, the money was better, but it wasn't exactly what she was passionate about. That was and still was criminal law.

She shook her head, as she thought about her once promising career. It had all but staled in Storybrooke. True, working for a firm like Ford's would look great on her resume and she was sure he'd let her transfer to any branch in the world, but—but she wanted some independence again.

Not that there would be much, in terms that she was having his child.

After she found out that Lacey was alive, there was a time she thought about terminating the pregnancy. It had been unexpected after all, and would be more of a burden especially now. But she just couldn't. Even though it probably would've been the better option.

Finding out about the baby's gender the other day had made the baby seem so much real. Emma had started to slowly think about names, and now that she knew the gender she could plan the nursery. Though honestly, she sort of had been planning to go with a gender-neutral color like yellow, but still. It made clothes buying just a teeny bit easier.

She shook her head as she put her hand on her swollen belly. She knew Ford was right when he said she was showing, she wanted to deny it though to act like this pregnancy was still in its early days. That she still had time.

"Is the baby kicking?" Jaime asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, no." She said. "I just—I just have been getting in the habit of touching my stomach all the time. I remember doing the same thing with you."

And both pregnancies she felt like there was a ticking time bomb involved.

She was thinking this when the door opened and an exhausted looking Harry popped in. He hadn't been here the past two days; apparently he had to attend some sort of big meeting concerning the education of his country or something. He was still in a suit, it was something she hadn't really seen him wearing these days.

But it didn't look so annoying on him, now that she knew what he did. That he wasn't actually the pretentious rich boy she thought he was. But a tireless government worker, and a fairly nice guy.

"Hey," She said. "You look exhausted and I'm sorry to say this but I—"

"You screwed up dinner," He said. "It's okay, I got some emergency takeout from London before I apparated back."

It was still weird hearing that word apparated. Or poofed, as Lacey had called it that one time when Emma thought the woman was totally nuts. She hadn't talked to Lacey much about magic since. She thought it might be too much for the woman, and it probably was. Most things were.

Except for reading. Emma had found that that woman loved reading and talking about reading, and really anything to do with reading. She was after all supposed to have been a librarian and she totally understood it after spending some time with her.

Emma's mind was taken over by the smell of food. "That smells so good, Harry. Are those noodles?"

They smelt so familiar. Lately, there had been a lot of things that seemed familiar to Emma. It seemed like somehow those lost memories, those obliviated memories were slowly but surely coming back.

"Yep, from London's China town." Harry said, "You used to really like them when—"

"When I was there." She said, "I thought they smelled familiar."

"You craved them with Jaime." Harry said as he looked at the chicken that had been left astray on the cabinet. "Oh man, really? Chicken picatta?"

"They said it was easy at least on the television."

He shook his head, "It looked like you pulverized it."

"She did," Jaime said. "She's upset she won't tell me what's going on."

"It's hormones," Emma said, "And just a long day where I realized I'll be wearing maternity clothes for probably the next several months."

"Okay," Jaime said taking the whole complaint about pregnancy weight gain for the hint it was. "I'm going to wash my hands."

Harry rolled his eyes as Jaime made his way up the stairs. "Good move. Or are you really complaining about your wardrobe? Really, I didn't notice that much difference."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even start on how the fashion industry believes that women must love wearing pink when pregnant. And don't even get me started on the jeans. God, do I hate maternity jeans and their belly bands."

"That's not what you want to talk about though, correct?"

She nodded.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"It's more or less the same crap." She said, "I—I'm a mess. I don't know what to do with my life, and the guy I'm in love with is married. Plus, I'm getting fat and now I have these weird flashes of memory that I know was purposely taken away."

"You need some noodles." He said.

"I still love him," She said. "And I don't want too."

"Noodles," Harry said, "I know it's not the same as wine but—"

"I don't know why I can't be in a healthy relationship." She said, "I mean, of all the guys to be attracted to. And to be talking to this with my quasi ex-husband. But we haven't even filed the papers yet, so I guess that would make you my husband still."

"In name only," He said. "Unless, you want to start the proceedings sooner."

She shook her head, "No. I just have this irrational fear that she's going to come back and that—that we'll need to be together. But then I think what if Regina finds out I'm pregnant, what if she finds out the father is not you and that he's married. And God, she's going to portray me as a whore in court and get custody taken away."

"Now, you're being ridiculous." Harry said. "First of all, are you forgetting that Regina is a fugitive from the law for trying to kidnap you? Also, as a lawyer you should know that the best interest of the child factors that are used to determine custody only care about a parent's sex life if it has a direct impact on the custody dispute if it affects the child's life. I doubt your dalliance with Ford would even be looked at by a court."

"You sound like a lawyer," She said.

"Well, before I dabbled in politics I did a little law." He said.

"It's not as reassuring as it should be," She said, "Even though I know you're right. I just feel unhinged with that woman still out there. It doesn't help that Mary Margret's trial begins tomorrow."

Harry made a face.

"I still can't believe she's pleading innocent." Emma said.

"Have you tried talking to her since she made bail?" Harry asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, in fact, I have a restraining order. You know, I used to pride myself on judging character, but boy was I wrong about her."

"How about Daniel Mills?"

"What about him?" Emma asked, "The guy has been fairly upset about Regina's actions. He's actually getting his shit together. Graham told me he's hiring him as a deputy since architecture career is going nowhere. I know he married Regina, but I—well, I don't think he would've married her had he known how she truly was. I find it odd you brought him up."

"I know he and Mary Margret were hanging out together for a bit," Harry said with a shrug.

"Well, thankfully he had enough common sense to stay away from her." Emma said.

"People do make mistakes, you know."

Emma shook her head. "There's mistakes and well, there's—"

* * *

There was Mary Margret. Emma had decided she was going to attend the trial that day and frowned as she looked at the early morning cup of herbal tea she was sharing with Lacey.

"You look upset," The older woman said.

Emma sighed heavily. "Mary Margret's trial begins today."

"Mary who?"

"Mary Margret Blanchard." Emma said, "She helped Regina drug me."

Lacey raised her eyebrow, "She drugged you?"

Emma nodded, "Yes."

"So, she knows what happened to me?" Lacey asked.

"I doubt it," Emma said. "Mary Margret was more or less of a stooge for Regina. She's really sort of pathetic."

"But you're angry at her?"

"Yes," Emma said. "She drugged me I could've lost my baby."

Lacey nodded before she said, "I think, I wanted a baby."

"What?" Emma said caught off guard. "I mean, Ford and I were married before it happens. It only makes sense that I would've wanted a child before all this happened."

"Of course," Emma said.

"It's probably not going to happen now," Lacey said looking down.

"You don't know that," Emma said looking at the woman, though she knew it was more than likely that Lacey was right.

Lacey frowned, "I just—it's just so hard. I can't even go outside and read. The light still hurts so much."

"I'm sorry Lacey," Emma said.

"They tell me I'm doing better," The woman said. "But I don't feel better. I still have nightmares. I won't let Ford—"

She stopped and shook her head.

Emma knew what she meant, she wouldn't let Ford touch her. Emma closed her eyes, as she thought about the fact that Lacey's husband had only touched her months ago. Was that why he had came to her the other day? Because Lacey was so withdrawn from him.

She was thinking this when Lacey added, "I wish he would look at me like I was a wife again instead of an invalid."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," The woman said. "I shouldn't bother you with this sort of thing. You're not here to hear about my problems."

"You're my friend, Lacey." She said holding out her hand to her.

Lacey shook her head.

"What?" Emma asked, "Is it so hard to believe that we can be friends?"

"No," She said, "I just, I haven't had a friend in a long time."

Emma sighed heavily, she knew how lonely it must've gotten in that place. "Well, you've got one now. And you have Ford. And Betsey."  
Lacey nodded and said something that sort of surprised Emma, "I want to go with you?"

"What?" Emma was a little caught off guard.

Lacey nodded. "If I'm your friend, I need to support you. And you look like you need support today."

Emma sighed, "But your health?"

Lacey shook her head, "And if she was working with Regina, well, I want a word with her too."

* * *

When you were a lawyer, courtrooms lost their luster. The first time Emma had been in a courtroom was as a scared teenager. She had been overwhelmed then. She wasn't exactly overwhelmed now. Yet she did feel pulse rate rise a little bit when Mary Margret was brought into the courtroom.

The teacher didn't look intimidating. She never did. In fact, she was wearing white.

Like Snow White, Emma thought as she thought back to that ridiculous fairytale book that Jaime had brought to her attention all those months ago. Mary Margret was Snow White there. A little ridiculous, considering the version of Snow White in that story was everything this woman was not.

And she doubted that woman would wear a white cardigan in the courtroom.

"Emma," Lacey asked. "Are you okay?"

She should've been the one asking Lacey that. After all, it had been hard for the woman to go here. She saw her flinch at the noises, and it was the courtroom. It wasn't exactly _the_ loudest place to be.

She could just imagine how Lacey would do in another Storybrooke location, and she felt pity for the woman whose hand she squeezed back. "I'm fine."

Sure enough the trial proceeded. Mary Margret wasn't taking a plea deal like Emma had hoped.

And she was being represented by Sidney Glass of all people, whose license hadn't gotten suspended after all.

The prosecutor, George Spencer, Emma was unhappy to see wasn't that enthusiastic about his job. It had only been because of Ford she was pretty sure he was even trying the woman. He was a Regina crony so through and through. So many of them remained in Storybrooke. The mayoral position was left open it seemed no one wanted it. They were all waiting for Regina to come home which Emma thought was just outright ridiculous.

If she wanted to stay in this town, she'd halfway consider running just to wake them the hell up.

The opening statement was really not poignant on either side. What most people who didn't learn and live law knew was that most weren't. But there was something about how half hearted these proceedings seemed that annoyed Emma.

Maybe it was that she had to call Spencer to ask if he wanted to go over her statement.

He told her it wouldn't be necessary. That was something she never, never, did when she worked at the DA's office back in Boston.

In fact the courts in Storybrooke, were pretty obscene though she did have a number of eviction hearings that went relatively well. If only because she was representing Ford Gold and his properties.

"I call Emma Swan-Potter to the stand." Spencer finally said.

Lacey squeezed her hand in support as Emma got up to be asked about her ordeal.

The questions that Spencer asked were fairly to form. It really did nothing to benefit her case, just that she Mary Margret had gotten her to come into Granny's and that that was before she was drugged.

Of course, Sidney had a field day with that and said it was mere speculation. And then, and, well, then he asked Emma something she didn't expect.

"So, I see that you are expecting, Mrs. Potter."

"Yes," She said because there was no denying the obvious.

"I find that interesting, since I was under speculation that you and your husband's relationship isn't exactly your typical relationship."

"Excuse me," Emma said, "What's the relevancy to all of this?"

"You're not prosecuting here," Sidney said. "And just for the court to know this is relevant, because it concerns your character."

"I don't see—"

The judge cut her off. "Mr. Spencer isn't objecting, Mrs. Potter. Although, I do think this conversation is a little out there, Mr. Glass."

"I will be making a point, your honor. And as you mentioned District Attorney Spencer hasn't objected."

"Then continue." The judge said.

"Alright," Sidney said, "I'll be more direct. Who's the father of your baby?"

"What?" Emma was caught off guard. She hadn't told anyone, a part from Harry and Ford of course about the paternity of her unborn child. Sure, she had told her doctor, but her doctor was outside of Storybrooke. "What are you getting at?"

"Is the father of your unborn child Rumford Gold, Mrs. Potter. That's a yes or no question, by the way. And might I remind you, what happens if you lie in court."  
Emma glared at him. She didn't want to answer him. The question had no relevancy, and as far as impeachment evidence was concerned she didn't see how it could be useful.

Instead, she looked at Lacey Gold who was already pale beyond belief. She could've lied in court, she thought about it. Maybe she should've, but Emma had always been one for the truth. Plus, she was a lawyer and she was on the witness stand. But looking at Lacey, Emma knew she was going to break her and that was the last thing she wanted to do to the poor woman.

"Ms. Swan?" Sidney asked again, "Is Rumford Gold the biological father of your baby?"

"I don't even see how this is relevant." She said as she felt her stomach cramp up.

She frowned. "I need to go."

"You need to answer the question, Ms. Swan. Surely, as an officer of the court you know that."

Emma frowned heavily, "Yes…yes…okay."

She then grunted over in pain, before she saw stars.

* * *

The good news was that the baby was perfectly okay. The bad news was that she needed to stay in bed, per the orders of her doctor. Stress was not good for her, and her blood pressure had skyrocketed.

No big surprise there.

They were running a few scans before they told her she could be released, but it looked good.

"Emma?"

It was Harry; he looked completely out of breath like he had just gotten out of a meeting. She had called him rather than Ford. As much as she did want Ford here, a part of her wanted Harry. It was odd how much of a comfort he had become to her in the past few months.

"Hey," She said, "You didn't have to come."

"Of course I did," He said. "You're in the hospital. You, you, could've lost the baby."

"I'll be fine," She said. "I'm just going to have to take it easy, not that that seems probable after what happened today."

"What do you mean?"

She then told him about the whole sordid ordeal. How Lacey Gold found out she was having her husband's love child in the middle of the courtroom.

"She came there to support me," Emma said. "I—I couldn't even see how she was at the end because of the baby. I thought I was losing her. But Lacey, oh God, she's far too fragile for news like that."

"Emma," He said, "I'm sure she's fine."

His tone seemed sincere, but there was something about the glint in his eye that said otherwise.

Emma shook her head. "You're lying, I can see it on your face.

"It will work out," He said, "She was going to know one day. There was no way Ford was not going to be a part of this baby's life."

She sighed heavily, "But in open court? I don't even know how Sidney knew about the paternity."

Harry frowned, "That is of interest. I always heard Glass was a puppet too."

"He is," Emma said. "Regina's lackey. You don't think that Regina is involved in this, do you?"

"It's likely."

"But how would she know—" Emma stopped herself, "They took my blood. You think they have a sample of Ford's?"

A weird look came over Harry's face and he muttered something under his breath that Emma couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

He shook his head. "Are you sure you and the baby are okay?"

"We're fine," She said. "I'm glad you came, Harry."

He nodded holding out his hand for her to squeeze. "Always. Get some rest, Emma."

"But I'm not…"

She found herself falling asleep. When she woke up again she was in a much larger room and Ford was there by her bedside.

"How's Lacey?" She immediately asked.

He shook his head, "I'm more worried about you, love."

"Ford," She said. "Lacey is so fragile, I need to know that she's going to be okay."

"No," He said, "You need to remain calm for your sake and the baby's. Lacey will be okay."

She gave him a skeptical look, "Then why are you with me, and not her?"

He shook his head at her. "Surely, she's not okay with you being with me."

"She doesn't know." He said.

"Haven't you ever checked on her?" Emma asked.

He looked at her monitor, clearly unhappy with what he saw. "She's fine." He said.

"You're just saying that because you're worried about my blood pressure." She said.

"No," He said, "I hired a healer to monitor Lacey and I asked them to give her something to relax."

"You drugged her?"

He frowned, "She was upset. And I didn't want her to have another episode. She'll be fine; I'm going to explain to her that things changed. They have. Obviously."

"No, Ford. You can't do that."

"And you can't keep punishing yourself for the fact that you and I have a relationship."

"It's not just that," She said biting her lip.

He rolled his eyes. "Really, then what is it, Emma? Is it that you're bothered by magic, because that has already been disproven."

"It's—"

He rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you're willing to work on your marriage with Harry, you told me plenty of times you don't love him. So, changing that now—"

"It's just wrong," She finally spat out. But all she wanted to do was kiss him, "Your wife—she's in so much pain. We can't be—"

"Happy?" He said. "I agree what happened to Lacey was awful, and I'm going to help her. But I want to be with you, Emma. With you and our child."

"Daughter."

"Yes," He said. "I hope she has your looks."

"Ford,"

"What?"

"If you love me at least check on Lacey."

"As you wish."

The _Princess Bride_ reference just about killed her.

* * *

She didn't even end up getting released from the hospital till the next day, and it was a huge ordeal. Harry had overdone himself with trying to make her comfortable and had even made her homemade chicken noodle soap. The stock, Emma came to find out was made from scratch.

"I didn't know that so much went into making soup." She told him. "I guess that's why a lot of people eat the crappy version that comes out of the can."  
Harry wrinkled his nose. "I had enough of that stuff to last a lifetime. My aunt used to make me eat that garbage while she made me make her the real stuff."

"That sounds a bit cruel," Emma said with a frown. "Why do I think we talked about your relatives before?"

"Because we did," He said. "You having more flashes."

She nodded. It was weird, the more time she spent with Harry and got to know him, memories started coming a bit clearer. She didn't know exactly why though. Obliviations, Harry explained were complicated things.

"It might be weakening," He said.

"You think you could try to break through it?" She asked.

He frowned, "I would, but not in your condition. But I have to warn you, I really doubt I could do anything."

"I hate that they took away my choice, Harry. Losing those memories cost me a lot."

"I know,"

"I worry about Jaime going to that school because of it."

"It isn't the same now." He said, "I told you."

She knew, but she still wasn't comfortable about it. Realizing that Jaime would be spending the bulk of the next seven years of his life at a magic school made him nervous. She knew he had to learn how to control his power, and while the home school lessons he had been having with Hermione seemed to help the boy control his powers, it wasn't the same as actual magic school at least that's what Hermione and Harry told her.

"I'd like to see your world," She finally said. "Before—you know, Jaime goes to school. It worries me."

"I'm sure it does," He said as she ate her soup. "However, you can be assured our son will be safe when he attends Hogwarts and will be getting an excellent education."

"I don't like how far away it is," She said.

"You could always move back to London." He said, "I know it's not Tallahassee but—"

Tallahassee. That word seemed familiar. This time, Emma had her most vivid flash of all. She was in bed with Harry. He was younger and not as built as he was now, but she still found herself oddly attracted to him. Okay, a lot attracted to him based on the things he was doing to her in bed as they talked about Tallahassee.

Oh God.

She felt her face turning scarlet as she found herself looking at Harry.

"What?"

"We talked about Tallahassee before didn't we?" She asked.

"It was sort of a joke," He said, "Another memory?"

"You don't even want to know." She said shaking her head.

"Let me guess," He said, "We were naked in this one."

"Harry," She said as she felt her face turn even more red—if that was possible.

"Well, you were turning red. And Tallahassee often came up in bed." He said with a shrug.

"It's not funny," She said seeing the grin on Harry's face.

"But it is," He said, "You must have found it so odd considering you don't view me as attractive."

She had never said she found him to be unattractive. By most people's standards Harry was very attractive, she just had been so against the idea of him and her when he first came into town. It had just been so hard, knowing that she was married to a stranger. It felt like another one of her choices had been taken from her and that had already happened so many times in her life already. And that had impression had implemented on her so long that even after they became civil with each other, it was hard to find him attractive. But now, well, after that flashback she was sort of embarrassed.

"I never said you weren't attractive." She said.

"That's not what I mean, Emma, and you know it." He said.

She sighed heavily. He had a point there.

"It was a weird flashback, Harry." She said, "I mean, I—"

Viewed him as a friend? Yeah, until that flash. Oh, that flashback.

"It's okay, Emma." He said, "I share that awkward memory of Tallahassee too. Why don't we get you to bed? And not like in the flashback."

She glared at him, but, but, there was something there.

* * *

The next few days had been relatively low key. She stayed in bed. The doctor had been clear about the bed rest thing, and quite honestly sometimes it did feel good being in bed. But eventually, it got to Emma and she decided to call and see if Lacey Gold was okay.

She knew it was a little stupid. Really, what did she expect Lacey to say, that she was okay with the whole having her husband's baby thing.

Much to Emma's surprise though Lacey wanted to talk.

"Emma?" Lacey said, "This is a pleasant surprise."

Lacey actually sounded a lot better than she normally did, Emma was sort of surprised.

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me," She said, "Lacey, I am so, so, sorry."

There was a pause on the other end of the line for a moment before Lacey talked, "I'd like to have tea. Talk things over, do you think you can come?"

Emma thought about it, she really wasn't suppose to get out of bed much but having tea was hardly strenuous. And even though she knew that things might get emotionally stiff, she needed to at least tell Lacey she was sorry.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Will likely be a Lacey/Belle centric chapter and her reaction to news that her "husband" is having a baby with another woman.**


	45. Part 2 Chapter 31: Scorned Woman

**AN: For those in the states, Happy Thanksgiving. Everyone else, happy Thursday-it's one day closer to Friday. I'd offer you some flourless chocolate cake or some gluten free biscuits that I made but not sure if you'd want those especially the virtual version of them. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 31: Scorned Woman

She was being ridiculous.

That was what Belle told herself when she arrived back at the little apartment above the library that she and Rumple had been calling home.

Okay, it wasn't exactly little. It was the entire top two floors of the building. It was like a big house. Maybe not exactly like the dark castle, but it was lovely. And Rumple had been more than generous to her since she had been released from the hospital. He made sure she had the care she needed and he always made sure she had a book, and was willing to talk to her.

But he had been so distant. He hadn't even looked at her like he did before, and he was always gone.

And now she knew why.

He was having a baby with Emma. Emma who had been her friend, who was her friend.

Again, logically, Belle knew it shouldn't bother her. It had been so many years, according to Rumple. And, well, they were never together. But even though their marriage was an allusion by Regina, and that there had never really been anything between them, Belle felt almost betrayed.

It was odd.

There were moments where she felt like what Regina had created was her life, even though she knew it wasn't. It wasn't like Rumple had tried to initiate anything between them since he had found her either. He had taken care of her, but what she told Emma had been true. He hadn't even made an attempt at touching her.

And now she knew why.

He and Emma.

It flummoxed her, from what she could recall of their past, Rumple had never wanted to be with anyone. Not even her. Getting him to just look at her in a way that wasn't filled with disinterest or disgust was difficult. Not that they had their moments, but it was a far cry from just kissing him to having his child.

But that was what Emma was. Pregnant with his baby. His hands had been all over her and then some. She had admitted it in court after all, which caused Belle to run from the courtroom and empty the contents of her stomach.

Again, she knew she was being ridiculous. But it still hurt.

Even if whatever she had with him was mostly fiction at best. She shook her head as the fake memories started to come in her head. There weren't that many of them shades of them really that Regina had haphazardly constructed before abandoning them, but they were hard to overlook especially with what she still felt for him.

Yes, still felt. She still had feelings, even though the past twenty some odd years she had been drugged out of her mind to make her into some hapless idiot for Regina to use as a tool for manipulation.

God, the fact that she had trusted the Evil Queen even for those quick few minutes.

Belle's head went into the toilet again.

She had been throwing up a lot lately. Archie said it was because of anxiety. Yes, apparently she had anxiety now and was given little pills to help with that. Just like she was given little pills to help all the other health problems that Regina had induced. She still couldn't go outside in the sun without wearing heavy garments otherwise she might burn. It was ridiculous since it was the heat of the summer. Much like how she couldn't even eat one of the rich delicious meals that Rumple made for her. Again, it was because of years of bland, at times inedible food that was given to her sporadically made her stomach non-existent. And then there was her heart.

There had been some severe damage done to it, Whale suspected she might've had a mini-heart attack when she was locked up of all things, which was ridiculous. Although, Belle did remember having a sharp pain in her chest when she was talking to Regina.

" _I'm not surprise," Whale told her. "Given how you were treated, Mrs. Gold and your condition—"_

He didn't need to say anymore. Rumple kept offering to heal her, but Belle did not want magic touching her. At least not till she knew she could defend herself. She wanted to learn magic; she didn't want to be caught in its crossfire again. Though bringing up the subject to Rumple had been easier said than done due to his coddling and schedule.

Or screw schedule with Emma Potter!

The flash of anger she felt at that moment had been so intense, Belle almost felt like she had no control of herself. She felt so much hatred towards Emma at that particular moment in time, it was a little hard to rationalize.

She shouldn't feel this way.

Emma was her friend. She visited her more than anyone else did. She was her only visitor really if you didn't count Rumple and that private nurse he hired for her.

Betsey.

Betsey really didn't even talk to her that much. She was nice enough, but like Rumple she thought Belle was broken. Emma was the only one who treated her like a real person. The only one who talked to her, and didn't act like she was going to break, who actually wanted to be her friend.

Or was it just guilt.

Those intense feelings of hatred boiled over again and Belle felt herself getting dizzy for a second.

"Are you okay?"

It was Betsey. She appeared to have popped out of nowhere. Inwardly, Belle sighed. While the woman had attended to her every need and saw her at some of her most embarrassing moments, she didn't exactly want to share her feelings with her. Despite what Emma had said, Betsey wasn't much of a friend to her. And neither was Emma for that matter. Or Rumple.

Though, Belle should've known better than to think that there was something between her and Rumple. He had turned her away any advances she made towards him sayng they had plenty of time, and that she needed to focus on getting better.

Focusing on getting better, that was Rumple's excuse for not telling her the truth.

He had months. Months to tell her that there was no chance that they would be together, but he didn't.

Again, Belle felt her head spin. She wanted to do something, something to get vengence. She had never felt this way before and hated it.

"Lacey?"

"I'm fine, Betsey." She said, "Just a bit of a headache. I probably shouldn't have exerted myself today."

Or gone to court.

She was glad the nurse was late this morning, it saved her from the lecture of how she needed to stay in a germ safe environment. She doubted the courtroom was that.

It was so odd watching King George of all people acting like a prosecutor. She didn't recognize Snow White's lawyer though. The fact that Snow had helped Regina made Belle's blood boil.

" _Shouldn't we tell them?" She remembered asking Rumple._

 _He shrugged. "They wouldn't believe us, sweetheart. In fact, they'd probably lock you up in the institution again. And we don't like that."_

 _She frowned, "It's wrong, Rumple. Seeing Snow like that. Charming thinking he married Regina_."

 _Rumple sighed, "It's upsetting, but you're not going to change the status quo of things. Besides, Charming and Snow never talked to you."_

 _She gave him a weird look. Though, he had a point. In the Enchanted Forest, she had never really talked to the fairest of them all. She doubt Snow White would want to talk to her. Sure, Belle was from nobility but a low level of nobility where the villagers thought she was too uptight and the real royalty like Snow White thought she was mud beneath their feet. Still though, she had watched the princess's adventures from a distance and felt bad about her current situation._

 _She told Rumple as much._

 _"Surely, there has to be something we can do." She said._

 _He shook his head, "Short of breaking the curse, there's nothing we can do. And we don't have the power to break it, sweetheart."  
_

 _"Well, who does?"  
_

 _"Someone special." Was all he said before he changed the subject._

She remembered the look on his face, there was something about the way he said that, that bothered him. As if he knew whom this special person was. As if that person would be special to him.

Emma.

Was it possible? Was she the curse breaker Rumple had been referring to? It made sense, why he would hang out with her. But the schematics about it.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lacey?" Betsey said coming into her room. "You look awfully pale, dear."

"I'm fine—" She said as she felt a sudden pain in her chest.

She frowned and found herself gasping for a air for a minute there as she felt Nurse Betsey walking closer to where she was.

"Oh, I don't think you're fine, dear. In fact, I know you're not."

Belle looked at the nurse. There was something off. Belle wanted her out of the room. "I think I need to rest," She said. "I'll be fine, just a headache."

"Really, a headache?"

"Yes," Belle growled.

The nurse laughed and it was as she laughed that Belle knew something was wrong. "Betsey?"

"So, you're smarter than you look." She said crossing her arms as her features slowly shifted into Regina's.

Belle gasped.

Regina wasn't supposed to have her powers. Rumple had told her that much. But here she was in the form of her healer.

"What did you do to her?" She thought thinking of Betsey.

"Oh, the nurse." Regina said with a laugh. "She might've been turned into a mouse probably eaten by an owl by now. It's the circle of life, you know? Prey taken out by predator."

Belle shuddered. "He's alive. I'll call his name. You'll see. You can't do anything"

"I believe I'm the only one with power here," Regina said, "World without magic and all."

"Yet, clearly you have power, Regina. So, maybe you were wrong." Belle stated.

"Oh, you won't be screaming Rumple's name. Remember this?" Regina said waving her hand and something appeared—Belle's heart.

Belle blanched as the memory of Regina taking the organ remerged. It now made sense, all those pains. How it appeared she had a heart attack because Regina had been squeezing her heat.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't destroy your heart. Not if you're a good girl."

"Go to hell, Regina." Belle spat.

Regina laughed as if what Belle said was funny as her fingers tightened around her heart Belle found herself gasping for a second. But suddenly it lifted Regina had an odd look on her face. In fact, she seemed a bit paler than Belle realized.

"Are you alright?" Belle—always the do-gooder asked when she finally managed to get words out.

She instantly regretted saying that. She should've ran away. Done something Grabbed the heart from Regina's hand. She was just too damn weak, and Regina seemed to regain control over herself before Belle could do anything.

"I'm fine," Regina laughed as she looked at Belle.

"I want my heart back Regina," Belle said.

"Oh, I'm sure you do." Regina snapped as she looked at her, "God, you look even more pathetic than you did in that cell."

"Because you squeezed my heart," Belle growled.

God she wished she could grab Regina's heart. She had never felt such hatred for someone before, but if anyone deserved to have his or her heart pulled it was Regina.

The woman did not look like she had been on the run for the past few months. Her dark hair was perfectly styled, and as usual Regina was in a power suit accessorized with a nice emerald pendant.

Belle frowned as she looked at the pendant it looked familiar, like she had come across something about it in her reading.

She wanted to touch it and reached out to grab the necklace only to find herself being flung onto the floor.

Regina laughed. "Yeah, hate to say you can't remove this baby unless you know what you're doing. And you Bookworm, have never known what you're doing. Look at your unfortunate relationship with the imp."

"Shut up." Belle said.

"Shut up?" Regina said. "I'll give you a pass on that one. For once."

Belle had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't the reason why Regina wasn't squeezing her heart into smithereens but she didn't say anything. "What do you want, Regina?"

She smiled, "A little birdie told me you had a bad day in court, I thought I'd offer you a way to get vengeance. It's sort of my thing."

Belle rolled her eyes.

"But, dear, I heard you were just distraught at that hearing where it was revealed your imp was having an affair with that horrible Emma Potter."

Belle inwardly gritted her teeth as she finally found her voice, "That was you."

"I'm sorry, but that's not how babies are made." Regina said, "You just have to blame Rumple and Emma for that, and don't you want your revenge, Belle?"

She did want revenge. Like before, she knew it was stupid and irrational, which was why she shook her head. "Get out of my house, Regina."

Regina laughed. "A brave little mouse, aren't you?"

Belle ignored her. "I am not going to be some sort of pawn in your game with Rumple. As you can see, it really didn't work well for you last round."

"I have your heart," Regina hissed. "You'll do what I want."

"But you were willing to make a deal with me."

"Common courtesy." Regina snapped. "Besides, I thought I'd make it worth your while. I do feel bad with the ordeal I put you through, especially since Rumple turned out to be such a dog."

"He's not a—"

Regina shook her head. "He cheated on you, don't defend him."

"He didn't cheat on me." Belle said stopping herself mid sentence.

"Oh, honey, you know he did. There is no reason not to be angry."

"He thought I was dead." Belle argued.

"You don't need to defend him," Regina said. "You are a strong independent woman."

To any other woman in Belle's position this would've been a pep talk. However, this so called "pep talk" came from Regina and Belle just ended up rolling her eyes and asking Regina if she got the line from a Lifetime movie.

"Lifetime?" Regina said though with the way her lip slightly twitched Belle knew she hit a nerve. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't watch those drool movies. I thought you might want to give Rumple and Emma Potter the punishment that they deserve."

"I want my heart back." Belle snapped.

"Don't be ridiculous," Regina said. "Then I'll have no leverage. We'll talk later. And remember, not a word to Rumple about your heartless state. Hell, I'd rather you forget this meeting. What I do want you to think about is the state of your marriage. Is it really okay for you to be with someone who cheated on you? And when you come to a discussion, have a nice talk with Emma. Maybe over some of that tea, though I recommend you skip having a glass if you know what's good for you."

She then disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke.

Belle frowned as she shuddered, as she tried to recall the past few minutes. She still felt like crap. She looked at the clock, frowning wondering where Betsey was. It was much later than she thought it was.

Shrugging she thought maybe it was a good thing the nurse wasn't here, maybe a nice long nap was what she needed. Hell, what she really needed and wanted was a drink. It was too bad her various medications prevented her from doing that.

* * *

Rumple didn't come home that night. Or the next night, Belle was alone. Betsey never showed up.

It didn't really matter much since she was perfectly capable of caring for herself and she sort of enjoyed the alone time; though she did want to talk to Rumple. And the longer he was gone…

Finally, he did show up. Looking haggard beyond belief. She shook her head when she saw him.

He sighed heavily, "I'm sorry."

Like that made a difference.

She inwardly shook her head for being nasty. Instead, she said. "It's been three days, Rumple. You could've called."

"They don't allow you to do that at the hospital." He said.

"Is the baby okay?" She asked.

She did care about the baby, despite the fact that Rumple's bastard was sort of ruining her life.

She inwardly cringed as she thought of the baby as the bastard.

"She's going to be fine." Rumple said, "Emma is just going to have to take it easy. How are you?"

"I'm okay," She said.

"No, you're not." He said, "Emma told me what you heard. I'm sorry."

She laughed. "We were never together, Rumple. Though, I do wish you would've been a little more open with me."

"A lot was going on," He tried to rationalize.

She sighed heavily knowing exactly what he was implying. "I'm not that delicate, Rumple."

"Are you?".

She felt her cheeks turning red and anger rushing through her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He sighed heavily, "Never mind."

"No, Rumple, I want to know what you're referring to. I am a strong woman, I survived over twenty years of being locked up and prodded on all because of you."

He paled a little bit. He never paled back in their world. He looked so different in his human form. It wasn't that he was bad looking by any means, as an older man he actually was quite handsome, it was just that Belle had been used to the sparkly skin, leather, and crazy nails.

She had, after all, called him Mr. Sparkles for so many years.

"What?" She said, "Is it that hard to believe that I am strong."

"No, not at all." He said, "I just—I—"

"What?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, I tried to tell you earlier that I moved on."

Moved on?

She gave him a weird look. "I thought whatever you had with Emma was a fling?"

"No," He said. "It's not. I'm in love with her Belle."

She felt her head spinning. "That's impossible—you can't love, your son."

And then Rumple started laughing. Laughing so hard, it caused Belle to raise her eyebrows.

"Rumple?" She asked, "You always said the reason we couldn't be together was because of Baelfire. Surely, you haven't changed your mind because you knocked up a married woman of all people."

He winced. "It wasn't just a fling, Belle."

"Really? She's a married woman." Belle said, "I'm sure it was just a fling for her. Or is that why she's been coming over to see if you—excuse, me, Ford—was going to ditch me to the curb. You haven't even told her the truth about who you, who we are, Rumple."

He sighed heavily, "She wouldn't believe me."

Belle shook her head. "All you'd have to do is wave your hand and do some magic. I don't think it would be a leap of logic for her to believe you're a fairytale character after performing magic."

He gave her a look, "It's complicated. She's been through a lot."

"And I haven't?" Belle asked, "I spent over twenty years of my life locked up because of _you_. My father hates me because of _you._ My health has deteriorated because of _you_. I love you, Rumple. And don't deny that you don't love me."

He sighed heavily, "It's not that I don't love you, Belle. But I thought you were dead and Emma—"

"She's married, Rumple."

"I know," He said. "She's married to me."

* * *

It was a couple of days later and Belle still didn't know to make out what Rumple had told her. On one hand, she couldn't blame him. He had been pretty much reborn as a new person. Had new experiences, and of course it would be easy for him to fall in love with someone else. But at the same time, she was angry.

Angry that her chance with Rumple had never worked out, that he didn't even want to make an effort with her.

" _So, what you're saying is that there is no chance between you and me?"  
_

 _He sighed heavily. "I'm not going to lie to you, I don't think it's possible."  
_

 _"Even if she doesn't take you back?"_

 _Rumple gave her a weird look, like he couldn't believe she asked that. "Oh, Belle. You don't want that."_

" _I want to be with you," She said. "Is that too hard to realize?"_

" _You don't want to be someone's second choice." Rumple said shaking his head. "You deserve so much more."_

" _I wasn't your second choice," Belle said feeling herself tear up. "We could've been happy together if—"_

" _I know," He said in a gentle tone. "And I'll always care about you, but I don't think things will ever be that way between us."_

" _You don't see me that way?"_

" _Oh, Belle." He said as he proceeded to go on and on about how he was all about Emma._

She inwardly shook her head; this was not how it was supposed to be. She knew she should accept the situation for what it was and that's one of the reasons she invited Emma to tea later that week. But God, did she hate the whole thing. And she had a headache, a God-awful headache.

After telling her that things were pretty much over between them. Rumple had started going out of the house more and more frequently. He had only checked on her a few times really, it was all about Emma.

Belle frowned trying to keep those thoughts of hatred from coming up. She tried to think about what a good person she was in the past.

Thinking about that she remembered her last conversation with her father.

" _He'll change you." Sir Maurice had told his daughter. "You won't be the same, Belle. Don't let that monster in."  
_

 _"I love him, Papa." She said, "He has good in him."_

Maybe too much good, she thought as she brushed a piece of her hair away from her eyes. She just didn't understand his relationship with Emma Potter.

His wife.

Rumple or Harry Potter as he was called in this world in another form had married the woman. Just getting him to kiss her—

Belle sighed heavily as there was a knock on her door.

And there was Emma.

Emma looked pale and was wearing a pair of loose yoga pants and a top that Belle didn't think was a hers since it was quite long on her and still fit fairly loose around her bloated belly. In fact, her eyes narrowed when she saw the name Potter on the back.

Was she wearing Rumple's shirt?

"Lacey." Emma said, "I am glad you called."

She was sure she was, Belle thought. She saw the look on Emma's face in the courtroom. A part of her felt bad for the woman, another part of her was glad that there was some sort of guilt.

God, what was wrong with her.

"I thought we should talk, clear the air." Belle said trying to figure out why exactly she called Emma again.

At the time, she really did think it would be a good idea, but now—now, she was clueless about why she decided to invite Emma to tea.

"I'm glad you called," Emma said. "I felt horrible about what happened."

Belle nodded, "It was not the way I'd want to find out, that's for sure."

"If it's worth anything it won't happen again." Emma said, "Now that you're alive?"

Belle wanted to roll her eyes, to tell Emma fat chance. That she was married to Rumple, but the woman would have no clue. That's what Rumple told her at least.

" _You should at least tell her the truth." Belle told him after Rumple had told her the whole sordid tale. "This isn't a way to live, Rumple."_

" _I know," He said. "But the circumstances aren't ideal. I never intended for this to happen."_

" _What have her fall in love with your alter ego or knock her up?" Belle said, "Or for me to turn up alive and put a wrench in your machinations."_

" _Belle!" He said._

 _She sighed heavily. "I'm just relaying the situation, Rumple."_

" _I know," He said. "But it sounds so bad."_

" _You need to tell her the truth."_

Emma deserved to know, maybe that's why she asked her to come here. Telling the truth would be the right thing to do.

At least that's what she told herself to try to justify things as she poured Emma as a glass of tea. For some reason, Belle didn't want one. Emma however took it in gusto.

"This stuff is heavenly," She said. "Really, it's the only thing that my stomach tolerates these days."

Belle frowned, "I thought you were in your second trimester."

"I am," Emma said taking a big gulp of tea. "Almost six months along, and I'm still puking a bit. Oh, God, I shouldn't be talking about the baby, should I? I'm upsetting you more."

Belle shook her head. "No, no, I'm not upset. I shouldn't be."

"Shouldn't be?" Emma said, "I'm having your husband's baby."

Belle laughed, "Oh, Emma, he's not my husband."

"What?" Emma asked confused.

Belle sighed heavily. "I tried to have Rumple tell you, but you deserve to know the truth. Ford Gold and Harry Potter are one in the same. They're Rumpelstiltskin ."

"Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma said, "Now I know you're talking crazy. And Ford and Harry as the same person. Um, have you looked at them?"

She had seen both of them. Rumple had morphed into Harry to prove to her his claims. And there was resemblance there. Resemblance because Belle found out that Bae was his new form's biological father.

The agony Rumple felt about the situation was beyond her. He should be confiding in it with someone, not just trying to pacify someone like Emma because she couldn't handle it.

Belle took a deep breath; she really needed to get a check on her emotions.

"I know you know magic is real, Emma." Belle said, "It's not that big of a stretch to see how someone like Harry could morph into Rumple—err, Ford. And they're alike, are they not?"

Emma frowned, "I…no."

"Oh, I'm right." She said, "Both of them have similar quirks. They both are excellent cooks for one thing."

"Lots of people are excellent cooks."

"There's other things too," Belle said, "Their mannerisms."

Emma frowned as she looked at Belle. "That's—"

"I'm sure you noticed that they have the same little quirks," Belle said. "And they do look alike in some regards."

Emma frowned and murmured something under her breath.

"What?" Belle asked.

"It's nothing." Emma said frowning.

"If you don't believe me," Belle said, "Get a paternity test on your baby. It will match Harry's DNA because he and Rumple are the same person."  
Emma nodded, as Belle noticed how pale she became. "Are you okay? I know this is a lot, Emma but—"

Emma shook her head, "I—I feel funny. I, excuse me, Lacey."

She then got out, but the gripped the chair no sooner than she stood up and started vomiting. But rather than food or anything else distinguishable, the vomit was dark. The color of tar. The color of dark magic.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 Preview: It's either going to be in Harumple's point of view or Regina's. Haven't decided yet. Either way they'll be dealing with Regina's machinations.**


	46. Part 2 Chapter 32: The Dark One to the R

**AN: And here's the next one. I don't know when I'll try to get the next one out, but I'm hoping sooner than later. Anyway, thanks as always for the support and enjoy.**

Chapter 32: The Dark One to the Rescue?

Harry frowned as he felt the spelled wedding ring grow drastically hot—Emma!

She was in danger.

Ever since the last time she had been kidnapped, he had made preparations so that such an incident would not happen again. Or at the very least, it would buy him some time and kick some Dark One ass. The monitoring spells he had put on her protected her from mortal peril in addition to notifying him of when she was in danger. As far as failsafes went it was the best he could do, sort of doing anything with her consent, which Emma pretty much outright refused.

" _Please, Harry. Monitoring me? That's ridiculous."_

It wasn't ridiculous. At least with Regina on the loose. Though the house had been safely warded from the witch entering there and protected with the Fidelius charm. He wished he could ward the entire town, but doing that would be near impossible especially since there were places that the public had a right to go to like the library.

God, he hated that Goddamn apartment that he was staying with at Belle. He knew she would love it because of the library, but to Harry, the place was far less safe than he liked. He actually hated that Emma went there all the time, but again, he knew from past experiences he couldn't be true controlling.

Though, he instantly felt regret when he felt the warmth of the ring—whatever was going on with Emma wasn't good.

Maybe he should've given her more attention these past few days. While he had been there for Emma, he wasn't there as much as he would like. A large part of it had to do with Belle.

Thinking of the petite brunette, he instantly felt the guilt build up inside him again. He hated how he ended things with her, but Belle needed to know the truth. Still though, he wish there was a far less harsh way to tell her that things were never going to work out between them.

He still remembered the look on her face when he told her how he had been reborn as Harry Potter and how he met and found himself falling in love with Emma.

" _That doesn't diminish what's between us." She said._

 _He sighed. She was right it didn't change what had occurred between the two of them, but his relationship with Emma added a new perspective to things. It had caused him to move on from what could've been with Belle. He and Belle had never even got started, and he sort of wanted to point that out to her. But at the same time, well, he saw Belle's face._

" _I never said it did," He said. "Emma and I though, we had a chance to explore what was between us and I married her Belle. We have children together."_

" _Yet, you haven't told her the truth." Belle said._

" _Things have been complicated." Harry said, "She's just now trying to rationalize the whole magic bit. I'm sure the whole I'm over three hundred years old and am an evil despot/dark wizard bit will just go over well with her."_

 _Belle sighed, "That's just an excuse, Rumple, and you know it."_

Maybe she was right. However, right now, he didn't really have time to dwell on it since his Emma monitor ring was blazing hot. He poofed away only to find himself in Belle's apartment and seeing Emma puking up what could only be something that had origins in dark magic in front of Belle.

For a moment there, he was a bit paralyzed. He didn't understand it. Why would Emma be in his apartment with Belle of all things puking out dark magic? It didn't make any sense. He looked at Belle who seemed just as confused as him. Finally, something in him snapped and he began to take charge. Or as much as taking charge as he could.

Really, he felt like he was in this big haze trying to make sense of everything.

"Did she drink or eat something?" He asked Belle.

Belle nodded, "Tea. Just calomel tea."

"Ford—" Emma managed to groan.

"It's okay, love." He said as he looked at Belle, "Cup?"

She nodded as she handed him the cup. He didn't even notice that it was the infamous chipped cup. The cup that he had once would've decked someone over, but now, now it was just a fond trinket that Belle thought was good enough to serve tea to a guest too.

As soon as he saw the leftover contents in the cup it was obvious what Emma had been fed—well, obvious to a Dark One—dreamshade. The only thing was he didn't expect the poison to be in this realm. It was native to Neverland. Sure, it had been exported several times and dark wizards like himself and Regina, but he didn't think any had been brought over to this world.

But apparently it had, Emma had somehow ingested it and was already experiencing the nasty side effects. It couldn't exactly kill her because of the protection spell he had put over her but the baby, it could very well end its life before it was born.

He was thinking this when she cried out, "You have to help, Harry, you have to. The baby. Make sure you save it. Do whatever it takes."

And then she collapsed.

He frowned as he rushed over to catch her prone body.

"How long?" He barked at Belle not even realizing that Emma had called him by his other name. That she somehow knew.

"Um," Belle said.

"How long was it that she drank the tea?"

"Maybe five minutes. Rumple, what's going on?"

But he was ignoring you instead his focus was on saving Emma and their child. Dreamshade was toxic, especially in Neverland in its raw state. In its powdered state it was commonly used in potions such as a sleeping death potion. It could be deadly to an unborn child.

No.

No.

No.

He couldn't lose another baby. Losing Bae. He had never been able to get over losing his baby boy. And when he thought he lost Jaime, those ten years a part of him felt so dead. There was no way, no way at all that he could handle another child, which was why he was focusing all of his power thinking of anything he could do to save the baby and Emma.

"Rumple."

Someone was talking to him, as he tried spell after spell.

He had the magic to save Emma, dark magic. Normally, it would be a risk if the person did not have magical origins. But Emma's light magic made it possible for him to heal her without any corruption. The risk was to the baby, dark magic was strong stuff and he didn't know how it would affect a growing fetus. Much like true love's kiss, except dark magic would obviously toxic. True love's kiss was pretty much the default antidote, but he wasn't sure if that would even work on an unborn child. Let alone true love's kiss from him.

Had an unborn fetus ever been exposed to dreamshade again?

He didn't focus on Belle instead he tried ever spell he could think of, but Emma's kept getting paler and he could feel the baby's heartbeat diminishing. He needed more time, and time was something he didn't have.

 _Do anything to save our baby._

The words Emma had told him reflected upon him. He had to do something—if he could only give himself more time. A status charm maybe? It would be like freezing the baby, so to speak. It would prevent the baby from absorbing anymore of the toxins until he could figure out some sort of cure.

It was the best option, he thought as he started waving his hands to do the necessary spell work. He'd heal Emma with dark magic. He knew she'd be able to survive that way and it was the easiest way to heal her.

He found himself focused for such a long time he didn't feel Belle grabbing his shoulder, just like he didn't realize how much magical energy he was using until he passed out onto the floor.

"Rumple, Rumple, wake up?"

He wasn't on the floor anymore. He was in a bed, a soft bed. He blinked and saw Belle peering at him. She looked worried.

He guessed he should sort of understand why. He couldn't remember a past time where he had used so much of his resources he had past out. He couldn't…then he did.

"Emma."

"She's resting," Belle said. "Her color looks a little bit better."

He nodded; the spells he had done were taking effect. That was good.

"What happened, Rumple?" She asked.

He shook his head, "I need to see her."

"No, you don't." Belle said, "The only reason you're not in the hospital right now is because I know this is magic induce. What did you do to heal her, Rumple?"

"I did what needed to be done," He said. "You had dreamshade in that tea."

"I did not." Belle said, "I would never—"

"I know you'd never poison her, sweetheart." He said, "But I also know dreamshade."

Belle frowned, "There was dreamshade in the tea? There is dreamshade in this realm?"

"Apparently," Rumple said. "The stuff was exploited across all the realms why wouldn't it be in the world without magic."

"Is she—" Belle started to ask.

"If her color is improving, probably." Rumple said. "It took a lot of magic though to start the healing process. I suspect it was her light magic fighting the dark."

"And the baby?" Belle asked.

He sighed heavily, "That's a little bit more complicated. I put the baby in status for now."

"Status?"

"I couldn't heal her." He said, "I don't know what my magic would do to an unborn child, and I'm not going to risk it. And I don't know if it's possible to cure it. But this way I'll have more time, there's still a chance that my daughter can live."

"So, what? The baby is going to stay in Emma until you find a way to heal it?"

He nodded. "Yes. It was the only way."

Belle shook her head, "Rumple, it could take years…"

"Emma wanted me to save our baby and that's what I'm going to do." He said.

* * *

Emma was unconscious longer than he wished. She was improving though, her breathing was better and she wasn't convulsing anymore. He just wanted her awake.

He shook his head. He had ended up having to send Hermione in his stead for a couple of meetings and Jaime was staying at Graham's. The wards his best friend had made an the fact the huntsman had a protected heart and was apt at protecting himself were the only reasons he had allowed his son to stay with the sheriff. Plus, he was sort of an unfit parent at the moment.

He sighed as he looked at her, "God, I feel like such a failure, love. I vowed after what happened to you earlier this year, I wasn't going to let something like this happen to you again. I put charms on you, all sorts of safety precautions and look where it got you."

On a bed unconscious. Much like her mother except Emma wasn't in a sleeping curse due to dark magic enchantments.

He frowned as he thought about how it would've been if he would've been a less paranoid person, putting no protection spells on her whatsoever. She would've been in a state just like Snow's and God knows the baby—

He frowned as he put his hand on top of Emma's slightly protruded stomach. He could no longer feel their daughter kicking. She was essentially frozen in time.

"I'll make it right, little one." He said. "Daddy will make it all better."

As he was saying this, he felt Emma stir.

"Harry—" She said.

He frowned, "It's Ford."

"No," She slurred. "You can stop pretending. I know."

"You—"

Emma interrupted him. "Did you save her? I can't feel her."

"You need to relax Emma."

"I need to know about our baby." She said her eyes now fully snapping open. She turned towards him. "Please, Harry, please tell me she's okay."

He sighed, "She's fine for now."

"For now?" Emma said, "Why can't I feel her?"

"You drank dreamshade," He said, "It's effects are harmful enough, but it's effects on a fetus are unknown."

"But, you have magic, you can fix this. You fixed me."

He sighed heavily.

"Harry." She said, "Please, please, tell me she's going to be okay. I can't lose her. I can't lose another baby."

He sighed heavily. "She's safe. Right now, the dream shade can't hurt her."

She gave him a weird look, "Then she's going to be fine, right?"

How could he explain it to her? How could he explain that he essentially that he had to freeze their baby so that he could possibly find her a cure, and that until such a time arouse Emma would essentially be perpetually pregnant. It sounded like something obscene like out of science fiction, like out of Batman, he thought as he recalled that terrible movie that Emma had made him watch so long ago.

 _Batman and Robin_ , with that idiotic Mr. Freeze. Who froze his wife. Well, he was playing the role of Freeze here and it sucked big time.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

As he explained the situation, he watched Emma's mouth drop. "So, there's no cure?"

"I'll find one." He said.

"You cured me though." She snapped.

"I used dark magic to heal you," He said, "I didn't—I didn't want to risk exposing our child to my magic. Healing you was difficult enough, it helped that you had latent light magic."

"Excuse me," Emma said looking at him crazy. "I have magic? This…this…is just too weird."

She then attempted to get up, but obviously the movement got to her since started vomiting again. Thankfully, this time the vomit wasn't tar black. Rather, it was the usual color of bile.

Alas, it got all over his shoes.

"I'm not apologizing for that." She hissed as he waved his hand cleaning his Italian loafers. "I'm mad at you."

Harry rolled his eyes waving his hand and cleaning up the vomit.

"I seriously, should've known." She said, "And God, what is wrong with me. I should be talking to you about what you did to me and more importantly what you did to my baby."

"Our baby." He corrected, "It takes two to tango, love."

Emma frowned, "I don't even want to go there right now. I want to know what you're going to do for my, our, daughter."

"I'm going to do what I can do." He said, "But it might take awhile. Hence, why I put the pregnancy in status."

She frowned as she put her hand on her stomach as it just dawned on her that she could surpass Ashley Boyd as the longest pregnancy ever. If the pregnancy ever did come in term.

"So, this is the only thing you could do." She said, "I can't even feel her kick anymore. It's like she's not even here."

He sighed heavily as her gripped her hand. "I will fix this Emma, I promise. I am going to fight for our daughter."

She shook her head as she put her hand on her stomach. "She could've died. She could still die."

"Emma." He said. "I'm not going to let that happen."

"But you don't know how to cure her," She said. "You said it was hard healing me. She's a baby. She's not even a baby, she hasn't even been born yet."

"I'll find a way." He said with a sigh. "I promise you, I do have some leads."

"Leads?" She asked.

He nodded, "Yes, but I'm going to need some help."

"Fine, consider me your volunteer."

* * *

There was much fighting about whether or not Emma was to join him at the basement of the town hall, one of the places he thought Maleficent was likely to show up. Personally, he was against her showing up since she was still pregnant—albeit, the pregnancy itself had been paused. He had told her as much.

"Aren't you the Dark One?" She said, "You could render like protection wards or something around my womb."

He glared at her, "It doesn't work that way. If it did we wouldn't be in the situation we're in right now."

She rolled her eyes, "We wouldn't be in this situation right now if you told me the truth from the get go."

He shook his head. "I don't think truth has anything to do with this, Emma. Besides, save being pissed off at me later. Right now, we need to figure out a way to get that potion."

The true love's kiss potion. If he could gain access to it, he might be able to use it to help his baby. He was now completely over the fact of trying to get Emma her memories back. As much as he wanted to do that, saving their babe's life came first and foremost.

"You're right," She said with a sigh. She was in the car with him now; they were looking for a possible reinforcement to wield her father's sword. Not that she knew David Nolan was her father; she just knew that a powerful potion was in the dungeon that could save their little girl's life. "You said someone with—well, your magic can't defeat her."

He nodded. "Dark magical creatures are often immune to dark magic. Besides, there's a sword that I will know will do the trick. We just need to find someone who can wield it."

"Me." Emma said, "I can do it. You said that I have light magic, right?"

He nodded. She didn't know it but the light magic within her was the only reason he was able to heal her. Otherwise, that much dark magic would've killed a normal person especially a fetus. He sighed heavily though, "You are carrying our baby. It's not exactly safe for a pregnant woman to fight a dragon."

She frowned knowing he had a point. "Well, it's not like you can do it either."

He frowned as he thought for a moment about the sword. Emma was prophesized to use it. He had tried to use the Blue Fairy's heart to modify Charming's sword so anyone who was pure of heart and a true hero could use it. Still the options of who could wield it were pretty limited.

Hermione was out due to her war efforts (aka heart pullage) and the fact she was in London at the moment. Graham was also out due to some of his past in the Enchanted Forest. Charming—well, Charming was a mess. He could try to get the man to help him, but he wasn't exactly sure it would work.

"Who can help us, Harry?" She asked seeing the look on his face. "I know you're calculating your options and based on the expression on your face you don't exactly like the options that you have."

"No, I don't." He said, "But you are not fighting that dragon."

"If it means saving our baby, Harumple then I am."

He shook his head as he planned to call Charming to see if he was a suitable candidate.

* * *

It seemed Regina had decided to take care of her husband, Charming was nowhere to be found.

"He can't just be gone," Emma said as Rumple failed at attempting a scrying for Charming.

"Well, I'm not finding him with magic, dearie."

"You know I hate when you call me that." She barked.

He looked at her, "Do I?"

"Another flash of memory," She said. "I also remember you started calling me love. I should've picked up on your duplicity earlier."

He rolled his eyes.

"I feel like a dope, Farry." She snapped.

"Farry?" He asked.

"It's a form of Ford and Harry. Like a ship name." She said, "I guess I could continue with Harumple since apparently your real name is Rumpelstiltskin. Seriously, I married a baby stealer."

"I never stole a baby, people just sold them to me." He said with a shrug.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I think the fact we can't find Daniel Mills or Prince Charming means what I have been trying to tell you. I'm going to have to slay the bloody dragon."

He gave her a look.

"It will be fine," She said sensing his nervousness. "You'll be my backup."

He shook his head, "The Dark One as backup to the Savior. That just sounds so wrong. And when said Savior is pregnant it sounds even worse."

"Rumple," Emma said in a much more serious voice. "We have to do something. I know that this isn't the optimal option, but I am the only one we know that can defeat the dragon. And it's the only way we can save the baby."

She had a point. Finding Charming, would take awhile. And clearly Regina had somehow gotten access to magic again, she might've even had a way to travel to another realm. Though, Rumple sort of doubted it. Unless she had access to Jefferson's hat or a mermaid.

He frowned, wondering if she had access to such things. She did have the dreamshade. It was possible.

He'd cross that mountain later; right now they had to try to get that potion.

"If we do this," He heard himself saying, "You have to listen to everything I say. And you're not to put yourself in unwarranted danger."

"It's a dragon, Harumple. Danger is bound to happen."

"Don't call me Harumple or Farry!" He snapped.

"I'll call you whatever you want." She snapped. "It's your fault for giving me multiple names."

He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'm sorry, how many times can I tell you this?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Emma said, "But right now we have to slay a dragon."

* * *

 **Chapter 33 Part 2 Preview: Harumple and Emma attempt to slay a dragon. Will Harumple's experience with the Hungarian Horntail help with defeating Disney big bad purple dragon?**


	47. Part 2 Chapter 33: Dragon Slayers

**ANL Here is the next one. I hope you enjoy it. As you can see we're reaching the end of season one and in part the end of part two of this story. Though, you probably also have noticed that the time line hasn't exactly been cannon. If I was to say when these episodes would fall during cannon it would probably be around the time Mary Margret was being shunned by the town. So yeah...we're a couple of months ahead of what cannon season 1 was. I also know I dropped some story lines such as the August and Jefferson bits. I may or may not include these characters later on, but obviously cannon has been revised here. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks for the support as always.**

Chapter 33: Dragon Slayers

There were so many things going through Emma Swan-Potter's mind right now it wasn't even funny. She shook her head as she looked at the blueprints of the basement of the town hall that Harry somehow managed to have in his possession.

Harry/Ford/Rumpelstiltskin she didn't know what to call her estranged husband/lover at the moment and that was the least of her worries.

She put her hand on her baby bump. Her daughter was no longer and was frozen in time because Emma was stupid enough to drink that tea. Grant it, she was having tea with Belle and it wasn't like she expected his—well, whatever Belle was to him—to keep poison in her pantry.

God knows, she felt so much guilty.

How stupid was she?

She wasn't even going to answer that. She needed focus on the task at hand that would save her daughter, which was apparently defeating the big dragon that Harry suspected was locked at the bottom of the town hall.

"It's either here or the library," Harry summarized. "These are the only two buildings that are large enough and I doubt she'd put her in the library. It lacks the security features that town hall has. Especially since Belle and I live there now. She wouldn't put a dragon near me."

Emma frowned, "A dragon. A real life dragon? You think Regina kept her as a pet?"

Harumple (as she was calling him in her head) laughed. "No, not exactly."

Again, a cryptic non-answer. If they were going to have any kind of relationship he needed to give her a straight answer.

She didn't even know if she wanted a relationship with the man.

The whole thing was fucked up beyond belief, and even though she was trying her best not to think about it because—hello, saving the baby came first—it still reared its ugly head constantly.

As if reading her mind, Harry said. "I know you're angry."

"Angry doesn't even describe it," She said as she tried to focus on the blueprints. "I think it's best if we table our relationship issues for now, like you said."

"I agree, but you're giving me that look." He pointed out.

"What look?" He was being ridiculous. She wasn't giving him any sort of look.

"The one you gave me when I was acting like a dick when I first recovered my memories."

"Recovered your memories?" She gave him an odd look.

He nodded as he explained to her the circumstances of his amnesia. They were not like hers. In fact, they made the magic tampering that had been done on her mind almost seem normal.

Regina had killed him that was what he told her now. She had killed him and that's why she had reacted so strongly to Ford Gold coming to town. Harumple had been reborn as Harry Potter.

"I need a drink." She said frowning as she looked at the bulge on her stomach. "Can I even drink with a frozen baby?"

"Probably," Harry said, "Since she is in suspension it won't effect her development. But—"

"Better safe than sorry," Emma said as she looked at her frozen womb. "We have to get that potion. I have to defeat that dragon."

He gave her a look. "I still don't like this."

She didn't either. While she was usually an adventurous person—or as adventurous as a criminal lawyer who knew self-defense and liked to rock climb could be—she could usually fight her own battles. The fact that she had a perpetual baby bump on her figure and was worried about injuring said baby made it even more harrowing.

And normally fighting a dragon would be considered pretty harrowing.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice." She said, "Since Prince Charming is MIA and you're pretty much useless."

He glared at her, "Any other dragon, love, and I'd slay it myself."

She glared at him, "Really, Harumple, I'm to believe you fought a dragon?"

"Actually," He said with a wry smile. "I did back when I fourteen. Though a Hungarian Horntail is probably far easier to defeat than Maleficent. It's too bad there's nothing in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ about defeating an dragon shifting witch."

"But you said she can't shift back into a witch in this world."

Harry nodded. "It's Regina's idea of imprisonment. Plus, I can imagine she'd want to have her own personal dragon around. They can be decent for potion goods and if you need an enemy smoted."

The magic talk hurt her head. She had known it had been real for months now, but still hearing it just seemed so wrong.

"Right? But she can be defeated with a sword?"

"Well, it has been prophesized by yours truly that she will." He said, "Only thing, love, is I didn't know you were going to be the Savior at the time."

"And that makes a difference because…."

"I actually give a damn about you." He stated before he began strategizing.

* * *

Dragons were supposed to be in castles, not basements at the bottom of an evil despot's headquarters Emma thought as she looked at the deserted city hall frowning about the task she was about to embark on.

Or they since Harumple decided to come in for the ride and claimed her was going to do most of the leg work, and allow Emma to do the final kill since it was prophesized and all.

Emma shook her head at this remark; she still didn't know how all of this was going to work. Her fighting a dragon with a pretty well rounded baby bump. But Harumple said to trust him. Not that she was exactly sure if she could do that given all the crap she found out about him in last few hours, but she was pretty sure he knew this magic stuff.

Emma frowned as she looked at the elevator and saw the basement button. "Surely, it's not that simple."

Harumple laughed. "You would be right. Don't push the button, love."

"Why?" She said.

He rolled his eyes waving his hand as a poof of purple smoke emerge. "Compulsion charm. You push it; you'll instantly want to go away from the place. Probably do some of Regina's bidding. It's a nice little booby trap, but pushing an elevator button isn't exactly going to get us down there."

"Then how—"

It turned out that Regina's office had a secret underground lair to it that led to the basement. The whole thing sounded so bizarre. Like out of a bad movie, but Emma really wasn't in the mood to make biting remarks. She was more concentrated on the task at hand.

She was surprised that Regina's office seemed relatively untouched.

"Are you?" Harumple asked rolling his eyes—they were Harry's eyes. He was in his Harry form since he said it would give them an edge on Maleficent since the beast didn't know Harry Potter.

" _Only hope I don't smell the same," He said. "I reckon I don't, since this is technically a new base form and all. But I really know nothing about the nostrils of dragon witches."_

Again nonsense. Pure nonsense. That was one thing she should've picked up to realize that Ford Gold and Harry Potter were the same person. There were lots of things that should've clued her in.

Emma felt like such a dope.

"What?" He asked.

"You smell different," She asked.

"I imagine I do." He said, "Wait, does Ford and Harry smell the same?"

She laughed. They actually did, which wasn't surprising since he used the same shampoo, soap, and cologne that smelt a bit like oranges and cloves.

Though, funny she didn't remember him putting on that cologne. She told him as much and he frowned.

"I don't wear cologne."

"Then you might smell the same." She said, "Which means your plan is going to suck big time."

He glared at her. The eyes looked the same too, she thought. Sure as Harry they were a deep color of green and Ford's were gold, but there were the same shape. They narrowed the same way and even the flecks of gold and green that were Ford and Harry's respectively. God, how dense could she be?

"My plans don't suck, love." He snapped. "I do prepare."

And he pulled out a bottle.

Emma frowned when she looked at what he was holding. It was a dark brown potion. Harry frowned as he looked at Regina's desk and pulled out a hairbrush.

Yes, Regina was the type who kept a hairbrush in her office and a big vanity mirror. She had no idea that mayor's spent so much time doing their hair. Or why she didn't clean up her hairbrush since there was a big wad of dark hair in it.

A wad which Harumple just picked up.

Emma gave him a look.

"Yeah, I know, disgusting." He said, "But I need her hair, love."

"Why?" Emma asked as she watched Harry throw a strand of the surely dyed black hair into the brown liquid. The brown liquid started bubbling for a second before turning a molasses color.

Harry looked at her, "You should be aware that after I drink this I'll look like a Regina duplicate."

"What?" Emma asked.

"It's polyjuice potion," He explained. "It was Plan B."

"Plan B," Emma said. "You didn't tell me about Plan B."

"Because I didn't think you'd want to picture me looking and smelling like Regina. In fact, I think it would kill any sort of feelings you had for me."

She gave him a look. Though he did have a point. "You'll change back won't you?" She asked.

"Of course," He said. "The juice only lasts an hour. Normally I'd just shift into the Evil Queen myself, but polyjuice actually changes your chemical makeup so that I'll smell different."

"Would it be better for—" She pointed to her stomach.

He shook his head. "No, it still be just as dangerous for you. Probably more dangerous, Maleficent has a grudge against Regina."

"Which will make you perfect bait." Emma said.

He nodded. "It's actually better than the original plan. She'll probably notice Regina more, which will allow you to slip in. Just one more thing."

"What?" She said.

He waved his hand around her womb and she soon found it was no longer descended. In fact, Harry's quidditch jersey now swallowed her where before it barely fitted her bloated form.

"Where's?"

"The baby?" He asked, "She's still there. I just put a very strong glamour on your appearance. Just in case Maleficent does sees you, I don't want her seeing that you're pregnant. She might be in the form of dragon, but she's still malevolent enough to know where to attack first."

Emma shuddered. It had been an odd odd twenty or so minutes ago; she was trying to get over the fact that until they found a cure she'd be perpetually pregnant. Now though, she missed her bump.

"It's not really gone, she's just hidden. In a compact form." He said. "If she—if she was still kicking you'd feel her."

Emma nodded, but it still didn't make her feel better. It felt more or less like her child was gone.

Harumple sighed heavily as he looked at the Regina juice. "God, this is going to taste bad. Probably like apples. Anyways, bottom's up."

"Why do you hate apples?" Emma found herself asking, "I thought you were only were allergic to strawberries."

He didn't say anything mostly because he was drowning Regina juice, but the look on his face for a brief look at his eyes met said it all until he began to shift. Shift into Regina.

It was sort of horrifying to watch. It looked like his skin was boiling over and then his form slowly shifted. His shoulders narrowed as he shrunk. His hair grew longer. Strong features became softer and his beautiful eyes turned a cold color of brown. His smell even faded now, instead he smelt almost like the sicking sweet smell of apples that Regina smelt like. The same smell that caused Emma's throat to start closing.

"Another memory?" He finally said but it wasn't in his voice but Regina's.

Emma felt herself flinching. After all, Regina had only tried to kill her half a dozen times before. Though she did look a bit silly in Harumple's suit which was hanging loosely on her.

Yes, suit.

The man was still wearing a suit and had been prepared to fight battle in said suit, Emma had asked off hand if that was his usual battle gear and Harumple mentioned something about leathers.

Leathers!

That in itself made Emma's libido raise, though any raise in libido was now gone seeing Regina in one of her husband's suits.

"I'm going to have to burn this one. Pity. It was Armani, and I was quite found of it." Regina—no, Harumple said.

She blinked.

"It is still me, Emma." He said, "Are you okay?"

"How long does that stuff last?" She asked.

"An hour," He said. "Normally. I sort of adjusted the concentration to last a little longer, it's not permanent thank God."

"Thank God," Emma said. "You should change and we'll be on our way."

"Right," He said waving his hand and then frowning as nothing occurred.

"What?" Emma asked.

"It appears I gave Regina too much credit," He said, "She didn't get her magic back after all."

"Which means we're screwed," Emma said. "You can't subdue her long enough for me to stab her."

"Just because I'm currently not tapped into my powers, doesn't mean I can't act like a distraction for Maleficent."

"You can't protect yourself," Emma said.

"I'm the Dark One." He said, "That's protection enough."

"Besides, you're the Savior. You'll save me if I need it."

Emma shook her head, "I don't like this."

"Really, Emma, I'll be fine. Maleficent won't hurt me. At least permanently. Now let's change neither of us are fit to face a fashion conscious dragon"

* * *

Harumple was a liar. Maleficent did indeed hurt him, so much that Emma was glad that the witch exploded upon impact. Otherwise, she probably would've stabbed her multiple times.

Harumple might as well be dead.

The thought of it made Emma dry heaved onto the ground of the town hall's basement as she looked at the prone form of Harumple who still looked like Regina.

He wasn't breathing.

Damn it.

Emma winced as she realized she might have to do mouth to mouth on her husband—or she guessed Regina since that was the form he was currently in.

And people thought Swan Queen would never kiss.

She shook her head as she began the chest compressions as she thought about what happened.

After changing their clothes into clothes that respectively fit them, they went down to the basement which elevator was hidden in a secret door in the office just like Harumple said. Emma was a little struck at how far down the Town Hall went.

And that Harumple seemed unbothered by it. Or maybe that's not what bothered her about Harumple, maybe it was that he was wearing Regina's face and one of Regina's spare suits—yes, apparently the woman kept spare suits in her office.

Which was what Emma was wearing too—well, a pair of Regina's pants which fit far better than her now too loose maternity yoga pants she had been wearing. She refused to take off Harry's jersey though. There was no way she was wearing one of Regina's blazers especially since Harumple was wearing an identical looking suit.

" _Do you think it's too difficult for her to buy suits that look a little different?" She had asked him_

" _It's laziness not difficulty." Harumple said. "And she doesn't even have these properly tailored. Right off the rack. The shame."_

" _Okay," Emma said not wanting this to go into women's fashions that much as they waited for the elevator to pop open and reveal what—_

" _I suspect there will be some sort of safety gate or something protecting the elevator." Rumple said if reading her mind._

" _And you don't have magic." Emma pointed out._

" _But I did bring Regina's blood," He said. "Blood wards really don't take that much active magic just blood. And Regina bleeds like a stuck pig."_

" _Anyway, put on the cloak I gave you before the door opens. The notice me not charms I put on you before I took the potion should hold. But the cloak will give you more protection."_

 _Emma nodded as she took out the silver colored cloak that Harumple had given her earlier. An invisibility cloak. She was supposed to wear it at all times In fact, he had spelled it where it couldn't' be taken off by anyone but Emma._

Sure, enough there was a gate with a blood ward. Beneath the gate Emma already saw the first glimpse of the dragon, or it's tail.

It was large. With black and purple scales, it was nothing like Emma had ever seen and it was only part of its tail.

"That's Maleficent." She whispered to Harumple.

He nodded. "Keep the cloak on. When I give you an opening throw the sucker at her. The glamour charm I put on you should make you relatively invisible. But again, dragon senses. I don't think you should talk again."

And she didn't. Not until the dragon had grabbed Harumple and started flinging her. Whatever Harumple had said or did upset her. And Emma had a feeling it was intentional.

She had witnessed the whole thing. Harumple walking in a taunting the beast. Emma saw the creature's large eyes. They were green, but unlike Harry's green, they were a loud acid like color.

Full of hatred, indignity. It looked like the beast wanted to kill Regina, and who could blame her. Trapped for over the past twenty years in a basement in an animal form. It obviously hadn't been fun.

And obviously, she wasn't a fan of Regina.

"I get it, I get it." Harumple said in Regina's nasally voice. "You're mad, Mal. The rats haven't been decent enough food source."

The dragon roared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're wondering why I'm here. It's simple enough. I thought I'd talk things over with you make a fresh start. And if you're good I'd even consider releasing you from your prison. Maybe have the civilians for lunch."

One thing about it, he sounded enough like Regina to buy it. Civilians for lunch? She could just imagine Regina saying that. The dragon could too since she literally licked her lips.

Harumple smiled, "So, you do understand me. And to think I thought being a beast for twenty some odd years ruined any sort of humanity in you."

This seemed to be the wrong thing to say, since the dragon at that moment since the dragon tale whipped around and held Harumple up in the air.

And that's when she started screaming.

Of course, had she seen Harumple she would've seen Regina's face wince. Emma was supposed to be silent. The dragon turned around as if trying to find Emma as she held onto her prey.

"Now," Harumple yelled. "Now—"

Then it happened. It should've been a big ordeal, slaying the dragon. But really it was simple. Harumple had spelled the sword before so it would hit its target when Emma was in range. And it did all Emma had to do was throw it.

Still, she felt her hands shake. Not exactly how someone who was going to slay a dragon should be acting. Then she threw it. At first she thought she was going to miss her mark, but as Harumple promised the sword went straight to the beast's heart.

For a moment there Emma didn't know if she succeeded. The dragon had at that point thrown Harumple in the air and proceeded to toss him around like he was some sort of toy and then she threw him one last time towards her mouth when suddenly—well, she exploded and Harumple fell on the floor.

Not breathing.

She didn't even notice the small golden egg like container that fell from the beast as she turned into the ashes. Instead, she was focused on the prone form of Regina—or Harumple.

Harumple who Emma was now performing CPR on Harumple—well, technically Regina.

"Breathe, damn you, breathe."

She was going to cry. He was not responding to chest compressions. This was not how things were supposed to end for them. She was supposed to be mad at him, find some way to resolve it, and God knows that wasn't going to happen now.

She leaned down to perform mouth to mouth and as her lips touched his—something she never thought she ever do when he was in Regina form—but desperate times called for desperate measures. And she guessed all the Swan Queen shippers could get their feels, if only for seconds as her lips touched Harumple's and then it hit her. It hit her fast and hard.

Memories.

All of them.

Every single one of them. From the moment she met Harumple—who she knew as Harry then— to the moment that she was in that hospital. When that nurse took her memories. All those flashes, everything made sense.

And it made seeing Harumple like how he was.

"Emma?"

She turned around Harumple was blinking awake now. He, or the Regina version of him looked like a fright, but he was still alive.

"You're alive!" She pointed out.

"Of course," He said rolling Regina's eyes. "I'm taking it you defeated the witch."

"Yes, but, but you're hurt."

"I'll be fine when the polyjuice wears off," He said. "Hurts like a bitch though. Guess Maleficent got tired of eating rats. Can't exactly blame her for that."

"You weren't breathing." Emma said, "I had to perform mouth to mouth."

"Swan Queen got action then," Harumple said.

"Haurmple." She snapped.

"Don't call me that," He said. "Ford or Harry, or even Rumple or Gold. But Harumple that's not my name."

"Fine then," Emma hissed. "You almost died. You could've died. You still could die. I wouldn't be surprised if you blded out before you changed back."

"Dark One's aren't easy to kill, dearie." He said, "Besides, no pain no gain."

"You know I hate it when you call me 'dearie'." She said.

He frowned, "Sorry, 'urts."

He—or should she say Regina looked ridiculously pale.

"This is ridiculous," Emma stated. "We're calling an ambulance. You're going to bleed out if we don't get you some help."

"I'll be fine, love." He said, "Really, I just have to snap my fingers and everything will be better."

"You don't have magic," Emma said. "You won't until you change back."

"Which would be now." He said as his features shifted. It was worse this time around. With the blood and gore that had already been oozing from his form, it hurt just a little bit more seeing those features shift into his.

But he was right, no sooner than he was himself again did he have his powers and he waved his hand and all of those injuries he had were gone.

It was amazing.

And slightly creepy.

He smiled at her as he walked up to where the golden egg was. "Good work, Emma. I think you have the potion."

"We can save our baby then." She said.

"We can save our baby," He said with a smile as he picked up the egg. "Now that we have the most important ingredient.

She thought about telling him she knew on the elevator ride up. A part of her thought she should tell him the truth, that she remembered their life together. But she was still mad at him. Emma remembered everything, and the fact that secrets had almost tore them up before. The fact he was still repeating the same self-destructive behavior in the past, made her blood boil. But at the same time, she couldn't help but be relieved that he was alive. Wondering if they could have another chance.

Oddly enough, the elevator ride on the way back up played music. Emma didn't remember it before and made a remark about it.

"Really, that's what you're going to talk about?" Harry asked as "Vogue" played in the background.

"Really, Madonna?" Emma said ignoring him. "She chose Madonna to play of all things."

He ignored her remarks and instead said, "You're not going to talk about the fact that there was a dragon down there and that you just killed it and saved my life."

"I don't want to remember exploding dragon," She said. "And I'm trying to get my mind off of things.

"By talking about Regina's penchant for Madonna."

"It's something else besides the weirdness of our life. It's something else where I don't have to think about our own too weird problems." Emma said.

"But really, talking about Regina's music choices?"

"It's the least contentious thing I can discuss right now," She said with a heavy sigh. "Are you sure, you're okay?"

"I'm fine," He said. "A little worn, but fine. I expect my energy levels will rebound soon enough."

"You should've died." She stated. "That dragon should've killed you with the way she was bopping you around."

"I'm the Dark One." Harry said as if that explained everything.

Emma shook her head.

"You know, being Harry Potter wasn't an act." He said, "Regina did "kill me" before but I came back."

"You mentioned that already."

"I'm just saying Dark Ones don't die." Harry said, "Even if they're hearts are pulled out and crumpled to dust. A little wallop by Maleficent, is just likw cardio for me."

"It didn't look like cardio for you a minute ago," Emma said.

"That's because I was in Regina's form." He said rolling his eyes.

"Don't do that ever again." Emma said.

"What? The almost dying or being in Regina's form?" He asked.

"Both," Emma said as the elevator opened which lead them to a large wolf staring at them.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 Preview: It hasn't been drafted yet and I don't know when I'll have time to complete it but likely it will be in Regina's POV and you'll understand why a wolf is visiting Emma and Harumple. Oh, and we're almost at the end of part two. Not lying. I really see this arc ending in a couple of chapters at most.**


	48. Part 2 Chapter 34: The Queen is Back

**AN: I finally have gotten finished with arc two! Yay! Funny thing, I originally was going to extend this another chapter but I think that it was best to end it on this note. Anyway, thanks for the support. I appreciate all who have reviewed, added, and supported this story.**

Chapter 34: The Queen is Back

Sneaking into Storybrooke had not been how Regina had planned to make her grand entrance. She liked being showy. She had been showy ever since she could remember. Save for when she had bamboozled Mother into Wonderland that had been discreet. Though to be fair, she had been wearing her royal wedding dress at the time so she guessed it had been sort of showy.

This whole endeavor had not. From sneaking in at the dead of night to disable that stupid nurse Rumple had hired for that stupid Belle.

Stupid. It seemed like it was the word of the day. Regina inwardly snarled as she thought about the bookworm. So, malleable only because Regina held the bloody girl's heart—her ultimate secret weapon, besides Zelena's magic of course.

The girl had been more than putty in her hands, to do her bidding. Of course, she had offered her a choice though. She had really been hoping that Belle would somehow see the light, and join the dark side. But the brunette had seemed appalled that Regina had wanted to get revenge on Emma, even though she seemed clearly miffed at Rumple and his infidelity.

Not that Belle remembered any of this; all she knew was that she had to make sure that Emma drank that tea.

Tea laced with dreamshade. Which wasn't cheap, that stuff was imported. Usually Regina used it to make her sleeping potions. However, she didn't have near the ingredients to make such a potion here so she gave it to Potter in its raw form. It wouldn't kill her in this world, but it would definitely cause her some nasty side effects. And cause enough of a distraction to do what Regina had planned to do—gain, what belonged to her.

Her son.

She was not a loser. There might be a court order that invalidated her adoption. Henry might hate her, but at the end of the day she was his mother and she was always going to be his mother and he was going to learn that.

And Emma Swan-Potter and Rumple, and that guy she was married too—Harry Potter—they weren't going to stop her.

They thought they had won. She realized that when she had unexpectedly spotted her son with Graham of all people at Granny's.

She was in disguise at that time—keeping the form of that stupid nurse as she listened to Graham and Henry.

"I don't understand why I can't go home." The boy said.

Graham sighed. He looked good. Better than Regina had seen him in awhile. There seemed something different about him that she couldn't pinpoint. At least, not right away, "Your parents have things going on, HJ. It's going to be okay."

"They're not fighting again, are they?" Henry asked. "I thought Emma was starting to like Harry more. She stared at his butt the other day, it was disturbing."

Graham shook his head. "And you pay attention to that?"

"It was sort of hard not too," Henry said. "I mean, she just lost her train of thought in our conversation and I had to ask her again if I could order pizza. While she kept staring. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they're getting along more but it's disturbing. And confusing—"

"Confusing?"

"Yeah," Jaime said. "Because of Mr. Gold."

Ah, yes, Rumple. Rumple who just happened to be the baby of Emma Swan's child, which Regina had learned about and intended to use to her fullest advantage. She had first overheard them talking about the true paternity of the child when she took over the nurse's identity. Which had been days before she gave Belle the tea.

The looks of longing, the talking. It wasn't that difficult to put together and Regina was surprised she hadn't picked up on it earlier. She had almost blown her cover when she found out, but she played her cards quietly.

Again, not her style. But she was planning on winning. Rumple was not going to win. Regina was not a loser.

Mary Margret's hearing made a perfect opportunity to strike.

That fool.

It delighted Regina that the girl was still in jail, but to perfect her machinations she had to get her not so willing lapdog a proper defense. Or at least expose Emma Swan-Potter for what she was.

A whore.

Regina sat in the back of that courtroom trying not to laugh as she watched Emma Swan-Potter get more and more upset.

She was hoping that that would've been enough to strike, but it wasn't. Henry remained hidden, his stupid father and Rumple were still there and it wasn't like she could incapacitate them without causing a scene. Then, she found out from a little bird at the hospital that Emma and Rumple's brat was going to be okay. And it made her mad enough, to decide that something more drastic was in store like dreamshade tea.

While it wouldn't kill a normal person in this world it would cause some nasty side effects, especially for a growing fetus. A lot more than hypertension in a courtroom would. And when Harry Potter left to go on business—well, the time was right to strike.

Rumple, she was sure, would be at Emma's bedside leaving the boy exposed.

And there he was with Graham; Graham who was also putty in her hands. This was going to be so easy.

"Betsey?" Jaime said seeing her as he got up to use the restroom.

"Oh, hi, Jaime." She said. It stung saying that name. She hated it so much. She didn't need to worry, soon enough she wouldn't have to say it anymore. They would have an understanding when they reached their destination. "It's nice seeing you again."

She didn't know how the woman knew her son. She was supposed to be Belle's nurse. Not exactly someone Henry was supposed to have daily reactions with of the woman whose life she randomly took over. However, she'd take the convenience for what it was worth.

"You were supposed to teach me a lesson yesterday," The boy said. "You didn't show."

Lesson?

She gave him an odd look, but being the Evil Queen she was used to lying and said. "Time must have gotten away from me. Mrs. Gold requires a lot of care, you know."

Henry nodded and gave her an odd look. "Well, I did have a couple of questions about the assignment that you gave me. When do you think you can help me?"  
This was too much. Regina almost wanted to laugh. Was he really giving her an opening. But she decided to play it cool.

"Maybe today, after school." She said, "I'll meet you here and then we can have our lesson."

"In public?" Jaime said caught off guard.

What was this lesson he was talking about?

Regina recovered quickly. "I thought some hot chocolate might be nice before we get started with lessons."

"My mom doesn't want me drinking and eating stuff from here." Jaime said, "The only reason I'm here today is because Graham has an addiction to the coffee. Even though my parents and Ford say it taste like shit."

"You shouldn't use that word, Jaime." She said.

The boy shrugged.

He always had a penchant for having a potty mouth. Though, Regina probably hadn't helped matters with that. She had cursed in front of him ever since she could remember. She didn't think it hurt things, God knows the brat picked up a lot from the television.

"The stuff taste bad." He said, "I am sort of boycotting it too. The wait staff is pretty horrible, unless you count Ruby's short shorts as good service."  
And that was enough.

"Let's still meet here." She said, "I want to get some hot chocolate and then we can begin your lessons."

The boy nodded and went off towards the restroom as Regina tried to rationalize what sort of lessons the nurse turned mouse could've taught him.

Maybe she should've actually questioned her before throwing turning her into owl food, but alas that was not the case.

"What were you and HJ talking about?"

She turned around surprised to see Graham addressing her. She didn't like it, he wasn't supposed to be observant. That was one of the more delightful side effects of the man's heart being pulled out. He became a bit of a dope. A far cry from how the wolf once was.

"His lesson," She replied.

Graham gave her a look, "You know those have been canceled for the time being."

Regina gave him an odd look. "Of course, but I had to humor him didn't I? I offered him hot chocolate today. Thought it would break the blow a little."

"HJ knows there's no lesson, Regina." He snapped as he looked at her.

She stared at him. "Graham, are you okay? I'm not Regina."

"Are you?" He said looking at her. "Sure, you look like Betsey. But my nose has never lied."

Nose never lied? Maybe when he had his heart but—

"Oh, I know to trust my instincts, _Regina._ " He said as he stepped behind her slipped something cold under her—handcuffs?

"I don't—"

He shook his head. "Regina Mills, you have the right to remain silent. Anything said can be used against you. You have the right to an attorney. Should you not be able to afford an attorney, an attorney will be provided for you."

"What?" She said caught off guard. "You can't be serious. My name is Betsey. I'm a nurse."

But Graham had already started pulling her out of the booth at Granny's. Good thing it was practically empty, otherwise people would be staring. Needless to say, Regina had had enough.

"You are going to release me, or you're going to regret it." She hissed. "Do you understand me, Graham. That's an order."

He didn't wince though. Not like he should've. She had so many spells on his heart; he should've bent to her will. But instead, he just blinked at her as if her words meant nothing to her.

"Come on, Regina. I really don't want to have to make a spectacle of this."

She'd show him a spectacle as she smacked down her heal onto his toes.

This only caused him to grunt in pain.

"I swear, Graham, you'll regret this." She whispered into his air as he lifted her up from the booth. He wasn't even trying to be gentle anymore. Dare she say it, he was being harsh with her and she did not like it. At all.

He laughed as he whispered back into her air. "Why? Because you'll make me have a heart attack. Afraid you lost that leverage, your majesty."

He knew.

She felt all the blood draining from her face. How did he know? Not only that but he had his heart. That was not possible, she had it locked in the vault. Blood coded. It should've been next to impossible

That was okay. Soon enough, she'd have his stupid heart in her hands again and he'd regret this.

Taking power from her sister's pendant, she willed the handcuffs to come off of her. There was a moment of resistance, but eventually they were off and Graham gasped.

"What?" Regina said, "They weren't supposed to fall off? Surely, you realized that I had my magic back when you saw me wearing Betsey's face."

He grimaced.

"You were always a dumb one," She said as she reached towards his chest. Only to be propelled back by some force. Some force that ended up pushing her into the other side of the diner. Good thing Granny's had been empty, otherwise God knows what Regina could've ended up in—a troll's lap.

The thought of that mortified her more than hitting the wall hard. She was dazed for a moment, as that idiotic sheriff walked up to her as she tried to rationalize what happened.

"It's not going to be to take my heart again, your majesty."

Rumple.

It had to be stupid Rumple. He was the only one who could possibly have the power to help Graham, but why. And how did Rumple have magic. It wasn't like the imp had a pendant like Zelena. But he was the Dark One.

Regina should've been the Dark One.

She had killed him, and yet none of those powers came to her and the imp was still alive. The question was how.

Maybe he had put all his essence in a magical pendant like Zelena did. It could be possible, Regina thought as she thought about her new power source. Speaking of her new power source, she had enough of Graham. He was not behaving.

"Don't do anything you'll regret." She snapped as she offered him one last warning.

He glared at her, "Anything I'll regret. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I don't kid." She snapped. "You know what I can do, Graham. I'm sure you do, which is why you'll apologize for being so fucking rude to me and let the boy go home with me."

Graham started laughing.

Regina decided that she wasn't going to put up with such disrespect as she drew up a fireball.

Graham sighed, "You can't take my heart. You realize that now. Surely, you realized that I have magical protection."

"Who says I'm going to hurt you." Regina said—magical protection. There were lots of loopholes there.

 _Regina had failed to pull out the third or fourth maid before Belle's heart and frowned as she looked at her trainer. "What the fuck?"_

 _"Her heart's protected dearie. Surely, you'd realize by now that I'm not going to waste good help."_

 _"You told me to destroy her." Regina said, "Can't really do that if I can't take her heart."_

 _Or any other form to permanently maim her since fireball throwing and the like didn't seem to work. Oh, sure the girl cried when she was hit by Regina's flame of rage and her clothes caught fire, but it didn't kill her. Not like it was supposed too._

 _She had tried everything, but nothing would kill her. Finally, she glared at Rumple in frustration. "Nothing is working. I can't kill her with magic."_

 _It was time for the imp to laugh. Oh, God, did Regina hate that laugh. It was his you're a failure and loser, Regina, laugh. It agitated her to no end._

" _I never said kill, dearie," He said, "I said destroy."_

 _He then waved his hand and the maid was turned into a mouse and no sooner than she had been turned into a rodent did a large Rumple conjured hawk pick her up and proceeded to eat her._

" _You see, Regina, technically, I didn't kill her. The hawk did."_

" _You conjured the hawk." She pointed out. "The hawk ate Bethany."_

" _Her name was Minnie or should I say Minnie Mouse, but I didn't conjure the hawk. We're in a wooded area that is filled with birds. I just turned Minnie into a mouse—she kept burning my toast—the thing is I destroyed her even though I could not kill her with my magic. Protection spells can only go so far, you have to think outside the box, dearie."_

Outside the box.

She looked at Graham and smiled, as she snapped. "I don't have to use magic to kill you or control your heart to get what I want."

She then waved her hand turning the man into a wolf. He always wanted to be an animal, let him have his happy ending. Graham screamed in agony before he took his new form and lunged towards Regina.

She laughed as she dodged him, poofing away each time the animal tried to attack her.

"Such a stupid creature," She murmured before waving her hand and sending the animal into the forest where it belongs.

At this point, she took inventory of the diner. It was destroyed beyond all means. She shouldn't have been that surprised. She had after all gotten into a fight with a wild animal, though she would've thought that Granny, Ruby, or anyone would've checked on the state of their restaurant.

Yet, no one had come out.

What was wrong with this town?

She shook her head, as she spotted Henry's stupid scarf at the booth he had been sitting with, with Graham.

* * *

The boy's forgetfulness was actually going to be useful for once, Regina thought as she picked up the scarf.

He had been trying to run back home, like somehow that was going to protect him. Regina inwardly laughed as she poofed in front of him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked her son.

The boy paled. "I knew it was you."

Regina shook her head, "You don't need to be scared of me, Hen—Jaime."

Stupid Rumple and his stupid clauses.

The boy looked at her, "No. Get away. Get away from me, or I swear Regina."

"Call me mom." She said, "That is my name. I am your mother!"

"You're not," The boy said. "You are not my mother. Get away from me or I swear that—"

"You swear what?" Regina said with a laugh. "That you'll get Emma and Harry, or Ford to come and make a fool of me. That's not happening again. You and I are going to have an understanding young man. You are going to learn to obey me!"

The boy looked at her like she was crazy.

"No." He said simply staring at her. "I'm not coming with you."

"You don't have a choice," She snapped. "I am your mother."

And more importantly she had magic.

"Come here, Hen—Jaime."

"Don't touch me." The boy said. "He was walking backwards now. What sort of crap had Emma been feeding him?

"Jaime," Regina said as she stepped closer to him.

The boy winced and mumbled something under his breath. Regina couldn't understand what he was trying to do, but whatever it was it was pathetic. It was as if he thought that saying something would stop her. It didn't though; she soon reached out and grabbed his arms. And poofed away.

Poofed away to where the portal spot was. By all accounts, it looked like just a spot in the woods. But Regina knew better. She remembered first appearing here right after the curse; this was the edge between the two worlds.

A potential place for a portal, though you wouldn't notice she thought since the area was covered with brush all over save for a small wishing well.

She guessed its odd placement should've been a clue. Wishing wells didn't appear out of nowhere. Though, she guessed it wasn't exactly a wishing well. It was just a well. A well that's waters ran deep, deep into another world and when utilize properly—like when she happened to have a spare bean that she manage to save long ago from Zelena's stash.

She rolled her eyes. She never did get to ask her sister how she managed to acquire such a stash of portal travel beans. The things seemed to grow wild in Oz, though Zelena always ranted about how they weren't as travel friendly as some pair of shoes.

Whatever.

She remembered how Zelena had laughed at her for not using a bean.

" _It's so much easier than a curse, Regina." She said, "You can jump from one realm to another. Easy peasy."_

Easy peasy, her ass. She knew about the beans—or heard about them in her studies, not that she paid much attention when Rumple started droning on and on about realm travel. At that point in time, Regina had no interest to travel. If she did, she'd just get Jefferson to do her bidding.

But what Regina had wanted, what Regina had wanted was more. She wanted her revenge, which meant cursing the entire kingdom. Sure, in hindsight maybe it would've been easier doing to Snow what she had done to Cora, but it would've been a lot less flashy. And she would've had to worry about interlopers helping the princess find her way back to her true love.

Thank God for heart magic, Charming hadn't mentioned Mary Margret's name since she told him the revised history of what happened to the baby that Regina had murdered.

She subconsciously pated the ashes of Snowing's child that she had in her pocket as she looked at Henry who was staring at her gaped eyed.

"No," He finally managed to say. She thought it was borderline funny how long his mouth was opened, but she didn't say anything. She'd use it to mock the boy later. She wasn't heartless; she knew this had to be an adjustment for him.

"No, to what?" Regina said, "That you've finally realized you're not going to get your way."

Henry shook her head at her in disgust. The way the boy looked at her, made Regina frown.

"You can't have magic." He finally said, "No. You can't."

"I can and I do," Regina said as a fireball appeared in her hand. She wanted conversation to move along. In fact, she really didn't want to be having it right now.

She wanted to open the portal and start their new life. Where there would no intervention from the Potters or Gold.

Where she could have her happily ever after.

It was odd that she considered Henry to be a part of her happily ever after. Sometimes she swore she didn't even like the boy, but she did think she deserved him—oddly enough. He was her son after all, she adopted him. And he was hers. Not the Potters.

Still, was she very maternal? Not really.

"Oh, don't look at me that way," She said when Henry paled. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"You're holding a fireball in your hands." Henry said, "I think you could hurt me."

"I could," Regina said. "But you're going to be a good boy and listen to me and I won't have to hurt you."

"You're insane." Henry said.

Insane!

Regina felt rage going through her body, before she knew it she threw the fireball towards her son. It didn't directly hit him, but he definitely received some of the impact. She winced as she saw Henry scream when his coat caught on fire.

.She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she was so angry! Henry needed to be put in his place. Still she blanched as the boy screamed. What had she done, she quickly blustered off these feelings though—she was the Evil Queen. She had no regrets.

But seeing her son there, screaming, she quickly reacted throwing water to stop the fire.

It didn't stop the screaming though, which annoyed her. The fire was gone and she told him as much. Henry was ignoring her though.

"I just want to go home," He screeched. "Why isn't it working?"

"You are home," Regina snapped. "You're with me. Your place is with me."

The boy kept screaming, but Regina didn't care. He was speaking and breathing, any other injury she could heal once they got home.

She thought about home. The Enchanted Forest. Ridded of all her enemies now, it would be just him and her, and the areas that weren't effected by the curse. It would be a fresh start. A new beginning for him and her.

She dragged the boy towards the well, before throwing the bean into the well. The effect was almost instantaneous. A portal opened.

Regina smiled as she saw Jaime stare at her in horror, "Oh, yes," Regina. "You're going to get your wish, boy. We're going home."

 **End of Part II**

* * *

 **Part III Chapter 1 Preview: It hasn't been written yet. But needless to say it will deal with the portal being opened, two angry parents, and someone may or may not be traveling realms. Needless to say, shit has gotten real.**


	49. Part 3 Chapter 1: It's Portal Time

**AN: Here is the first part of part three. Yay! The opening chapter starts off with a bang so to speak, but all isn't what it seems (obviously). I hope you guys enjoy this one. I am going to try my best to post once next week, but I am going back home for the holidays so updates could be spotty. I should have something up at the very least by the week of New Years though for sure.**

Chapter 1: It's Portal Time

Ever since he could remember, Harry had always had the same recurring nightmare. However, overtime, that nightmare took on new meaning. Before he recovered his memories and found out he was a wizard, he just associated bad things with flashing green light. Later on, he had been under the assumption it was residual memories of his "parents'" murders. At least, until he regained his memoires as Rumpelstiltskin. Then, he realized what that green light really was.

A portal. A portal he chose not to jump into, when he willingly abandoned his son.

It had haunted him from the moment he abandoned Bae all those years ago. When he knew who he was agian, the explanation for that haunting nightmare came so clear. And when he saw that light in the woods –well, to say the least he had a recurring sense of de ja vu. All over again.

Someone had conjured a portal in supposedly non-magical Storybrooke. And he was pretty sure based on the now—not wolf Graham—that that someone had been Regina.

Graham had been frantic as he relayed what happened with Regina at the diner, Harry wanted to slap him silly for being so careless around Regina.

 _"You actually fought back with her?" He asked._

 _"Of course," Graham said. "I had too. I take my position as sheriff seriously."_

 _Enough to be transformed into a wolf, he shook his head thinking of the stupidity of the whole thing. While Emma just stared at Graham and said, "She turned you into a wolf?"_

" _Obviously, love." Harry said trying hard to snap. His patience was wearing. He was ready to find out what had occurred between Regina and Graham and then find Jaime. The only reason he wasn't already tracking down the boy, was because after having his heart pulled out of him by the Evil Queen once, he thought it was best to listen to all the facts before attacking._

" _I know," Emma said, "But I didn't think Regina had magic. You made it seem like the curse weakened her power source."_

" _It should've." He said with a frown, "Was there anything different about her?"_

 _Graham frowned, "Besides, the fact she was wearing a different face? She had a necklace."_

" _A necklace?"_

 _"Yes, a green pendant."_

Green pendant.

He had only seen one green pendant back in the day and that belonged to Regina's bat shit crazy half sister: Zelena. Who Regina had no idea even existed.

Mills family values, he thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. He didn't have much time to focus on that though. Mostly because his attention was on the portal. A portal that Regina had somehow manage to open and was coming from the area where the locator spell on Jaime seemed to indicate where he was.

The locator spell, that went off when it revealed that his son had been attacked by someone. Someone with magic.

He hadn't told Emma—who was still with him, much to his disdain—what he had felt. Or that there were some half ass wards around the area which he was currently trying to break but were holding out longer than he expected them too since he could no longer rely on Regina's stockpile of blood.

Emma frowned, "Can't you go a little faster."

He sighed heavily, "It's a little difficult. I ran out of Regina's blood, and I have to figure out what spell she put up. Warding was never her strength, but one can never be to careful. They can be nasty things."

Emma shook her head, "Forget I asked. God, I hate magic."

"You seemed to like it enough when I was able to perform a tracking spell," He said as he finally managed to note the power source of the wards.

And frowned, as he saw that the magic holing the wards down wasn't Regina's. In fact, he was pretty sure it was Zelena's. How was that possible?

He didn't dwell on it though, since he had managed to collapse the wards and was making his way towards where the portal was, and almost had a coronary with what he saw.

At the edge of the clearing, there was Jaime screaming at Regina who was trying to grab the boy. The boy was fighting back, but it was obvious he was upset and didn't want Regina touching him. In fact, he was shaking.

Harry was trying to figure out some way to approach the situation. But unfortunately, his wife had seen the same thing that was going on and had snapped as she ran up to Jaime and decked Regina.

That in itself would've had been a beauty to behold if Regina hadn't lost her grip on the boy and he fell. Fell into the green abyss and Regina started laughing hard as she stared at Emma with a fireball in her hand.

"You foolish girl," She snapped. "Haven't you realized by now, I'm going to get my happily ever after."

"Jaime," Emma croaked as she looked towards the portal which she couldn't jump into since Regina's large fireball holding ass was blocking the way.

"His name is Henry." She said, "Oh, thank God, I can call him that when I'm not actually talking to him. Your fuck buddy's order didn't work quite well."

Emma glared at her. "If you don't move out of my way right now, Regina, I am going to kill you."

The Evil Queen laughed much like Rumple knew she would. It seemed that Emma hadn't realized that this back and forth intrigued Regina.

Though, it also proved to be a distraction. As he thought this his eyes caught Emma's and he could tell that's what she wanted. For him to jump into the portal. To find their son, he couldn't though.

And it wasn't like it was with Bae.

Their daughter.

He had to protect their daughter.

Emma was completely helpless. Yes, he had performed simple protection spells on her, but Regina had been smart enough to turn Graham into a wolf. God knows, what she could do to Emma when she realized that fireball she was about to throw at her was completely useless. Which was why he resulted to waving his hand and causing Emma to disappear.

Well, he knew where she was appearing. Safe in their home, but she was undoubtedly going to be pissed. But there was no way in hell he was to let her end up as collateral damage with Regina.

Especially not with that baby in her belly. Not that you could see it with the concealing charms he had put on her. She didn't look even pregnant anymore. It was as if their child didn't even exist. It made his blood boil as he stared at Regina.

"So, you have magic?" She said since she was seeing him as Harry Potter and not as Ford Gold.

"You could say that." " He said eying her and eying the portal.

He knew it would only be open for a limited amount of time. He had to get to his son, God knows, where he was.

"What have you done, Regina?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said the fireball in her hand growing larger. "You ruined my fun. I was looking so forward to having fried Emma."

"Haven't you done enough already?" Harry asked referring to her botched attempt at trying to kill his child, kidnapping his other child, and sending him God knows where. Oh, and yes, being pretty much a horrible person who murdered him.

Regina laughed, "I'm only getting what's mine."

"What's yours?"

She nodded. "Yes, what's mine. The boy is mine. Emma and you have no right to him. Everything was perfect until you intervened."

"Intervened?" He said, "You were abusing the boy?"

And of course she used this opportunity to throw a fireball at him, which he quickly dodged. And then before he could find his footing again, he found himself falling into the portal.

It had happened so fast. He couldn't make sense of it. One minute he was there about to have his final duel with Regina, then the next. The next he was lost in an abyss of green. He had no sense of control. Only that it seemed like he was falling into a bottomless pit, until he wasn't.

Suddenly, his vision became clear and he could make sense of things again. And then he saw his hands.

They were his old hands.

As in the hands he had in the Enchanted Forest all those years ago. The reptilian texture was back, so were the dark nails.

He was in Dark One form again—where the hell was he?

"Jaime?" He called.

And was startled when he heard his voice. It wasn't the voice that he was used to hearing for all these years. Gone was the crisp British accent of Harry Potter, of the Scottish brogue that he had when he was in Ford Gold form. Instead, instead, he sounded like the imp again.

He could almost feel the urge to giggle again, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye the portal was spitting out someone again: Regina.

She looked stunned, he guessed traveling portals did that to a person and he used this opportunity to throw a fireball at her.

And he hit his target perfectly. The bitch screamed. However, it didn't kill her like it should've. Because of her necklace.

Zelena's pendant.

How on Earth, he thought.

Never mind though, he knew what he had to do now.

" _She'll never be as great as me." Zelena had told him after he and her had a training session._

 _He found Cora's bastard daughter an interesting specimen. Just as insane as anyone else in that family, Zelena was probably the most powerful Mills woman of all. Though, also the most annoying._

" _Arrogance is a flaw, dearie." He said as he inwardly rolled his eyes._

" _Oh, come on, you really expect someone like that to set your curse?"_

" _Yes," He said. "It's Regina's purpose."_

" _But that's not fair, why can't I have a purpose? She can't even conjure a basic fireball. She probably doesn't even have a pendant to help center her powers."_

" _Pendant?" He asked._

 _Zelena then informed him, of how in Oz it was customary for amulets to be worn to help center and strengthen powers. A smart idea, but also not very pragmatic should someone decide to rip said necklace off their neck. Of course there were some safeguards…well, at least until he managed to figure out the loopholes to removing said necklace._

Which was why he was able to literally rip it from Regina's throat.

She gasped at him as he grabbed the jewel and squashed it with his boot.

"It was enchanted." She said as she stared at him, in shock.

"I broke the enchantment years ago." He said, "Zelena is easy to seduce."

Regina stared at him.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter, Regina, I wouldn't sleep with that psycho. Like you, she wants power. It was so easy to let her think I was giving her a power booster. And that necklace…well, let's say it's no longer Dark One proofed. And you're out of power."

"I—I—"

She couldn't' say anything else without wincing since he had already pulled out heart.

He was surprised she was still living, it was that dark. Only the tinniest speck of red in there, he just shook his head. "You know, a preservation spell would've kept your heart in tact a little longer, dearie."

"Don't kill me." She snapped, "You'll regret it, imp."

"Will I?" He laughed as he squeezed her heart watching her wince. This was his dream for so many years. To watch her squirm as he got his revenge. "Because you'll be dead. And I don't think there's anything I'd regret about that."

"You'd have to explain to the boy that you killed me, Rumple. And he wouldn't like hearing that his father is a murderer." She said before adding, "I can't believe you were playing multiple roles all this time. And that I couldn't see it."

"Well, you were always the stupid one." He said.

"Shut up." She said.

Squeeze.

She winced. "Please…please…Rumple. Don't."

"Please, Rumple, don't." He mocked. "Do you even realize how pathetic you are?"

She just stared at him, "Don't kill me."

He laughed.

And laughed.

It was a little hard not too, considering what she did to him all those years ago. "Is this where you tell me to be the better person, your majesty? Because I believe I taught you that being the better person is over rated. You are going to die."

Regina looked at him and winced as he juggled her heart in his hands. "Then why haven't you killed me yet, Rumple?" She asked.

"Because I want to know where Jaime Potter is."

"You mean, your biological son." She said, "Again, can't believe I didn't figure out you Harry Potter and you were the same person. I bet Emma likes that. Or wait, does she even know? Surely, she had to notice something since she slept with both versions of you. I mean, I can't see you being _that_ creative in bed."

He squeezed her heart, this time it might've been a little too hard since he felt the texture start to change. He quickly released his hold, to see Regina a pale shade of white.

"We're not talking about me or my behavior in the bedroom, dearie. I want to know where Jaime is."

"Don't know…" She managed to say. "He should be here somewhere. The boy probably is hiding, he's always been a menace."

He squeezed again. This time her eyes almost popped out.

"I want the truth, Regina."

"I told you…" She said, "I don't know where he is. Little brat wanted to get away. God, I can't believe I was raising your demon spawn. Explains why the kid was psychotic."

And he had had enough. It was all so anticlimactic in the end. He just squeezed her heart until it was dust and he threw the ashes the ground as her body fell onto the forest floor.

Regina was dead.

The woman he had nightmares about on pretty much a regular basis was no more. Destroying her had been ridiculously simple, hardly the final battle that he was expecting. Save for the brief fireball fight they had before he traveled via portal and was able to figure out what was powering the bitch up.

He shook his head as he looked at the remains of the green pendant he was holding.

Zelena's magic.

How Regina gotten it was beyond him, but he had it now. And now that the witch was dead, all he had to do was find his son and find a way to get back home.

And then he started laughing, Laughing at how ironic the entire situation was. He had only taken on Regina to be able to create the curse to get to his son. And in the end, she had helped him travel realms—twice—but she had taken him away from his love ones. And God knows, Jaime.

His son was out there somewhere probably scared half to death, and unless Rumple could find a spare bean or a mermaid it looked like they were going to be stuck in this realm for a while.

Which sucked.

Maybe Regina had a bean lying around…the fact that he was going to have to do a search on the dead woman gave him the creeps. He was about to go through her pockets when he heard someone come up from behind him.

"Rumple?"

He turned around to see Cora looking at him.

Freaking Cora.

As in Regina's not so dead mother, who was supposed to be dead or in Wonderland. He heard a variety of different rumors. It didn't matter. It was Cora.

As in his ex girlfriend who gave birth to the psychotic bitch he just killed.

"Cora, I thought you were dead or in Wonderland."

She glared at him, "Obviously, not. Is that Regina?"

"Yes," He said, "Your psychopath daughter finally met her maker. I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not."

Honestly, he didn't exactly know how Cora was going to react. Her relationship with Regina had always been precarious at best. Regina had, after all, thrown her into another realm—at his suggestion, but still—and he knew for a fact Regina had wanted the woman dead. He knew that Cora probably wasn't exactly the Evil Queen's number one fan, but still her daughter was lying there dead on the forest floor and it was pretty easy to put two and two together and realize how Regina ended up dead on the forest floor.

Cora sighed heavily, "I'm assuming you were provoked. Actually, I know you were provoked. She told me she killed you, Rumple."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Surely, your wondering how I got back to this realm." She said, "After all, you were the one who had me trapped in Wonderland."

"I wasn't the one who pushed you in the mirror, dearie."

"Touché." She said smiling at him. "I would tell you that I was heartbroken when I found out that you were dead, but that wouldn't be true."

He rolled his eyes, "Spare the heart puns, dearie."

"It is good to see you, Rumple." She said, "But the circumstances—what did she do?"

"You should be asking what didn't she do." He said, "I suppose you're going swear vengeance on her death now."

Cora started laughing as if he said something hilarious.

Honestly, the whole scene was a little surreal. She should be full of grief and anger, but instead she looked at him as if he said some big joke.

"Don't be absurd, Rumple. I am not that stupid. Not like Regina was. I can't believe she actually thought she killed you."

"Surely, you were suspicious." He said, "About her claims."

She shrugged. "I honestly didn't have much time to focus on them, Rumple. She wanted her revenge and she got it."

"And yet you're here." He said.

"I faked my death, same as you. And I froze myself in this realm until her little curse broke."

He frowned, "The curse broke?"

"I'm assuming so," Cora said. "Otherwise, I still would be frozen. Time is moving again here. Regina's curse stopped time."

He nodded, as he wondered if Emma did break the curse. There really hadn't been anything curse breaking worthy that he could tell in the past few hours. And no one in Storybrooke besides Graham knew their past curse identity it didn't make sense.

She gave you mouth to mouth, a little voice in the back of his head said.

She doesn't love you though, it wouldn't have been true love's kiss.

No, something else had to wake Cora up.

"Why are you here, Rumple?" She asked breaking him away from his thoughts. "I mean, it's not bad to see you, darling. In fact, I'm glad you're here. It's just _why_. What happened?"

He thought about it for a moment what to tell her. Obviously, not the truth. For one thing, he didn't want Cora knowing about Emma or Jaime. He didn't trust the woman. While she wasn't actively trying to kill him right now, he knew her well enough to know that she would want something at one point.

She had fooled him once, and that one time was too many.

"It's a long story," He said. "To make it short, your daughter somehow had a magic bean and thought it would be fun to jump realms again and I somehow got dragged along for the ride."

"A magic bean," Cora said. "I thought those were rare."

They were.

At least they were supposed to be.

But apparently Regina had a stockpile of them, something that he was a little surprise about. Or at the very least she had access to one, which might've been enough to be a stockpile of sorts.

"Well, apparently Regina was an obtainer of rare antiquities." He said rolling his eyes.

"I don't think magic beans are antiquities." She said scowling her pert nose not getting the half-baked pop culture reference.

Though, she was wrong. Magic beans were relative antiquities, since the giants that had cultivated them had been destroyed for decades. He was actually surprised that there still existed some beans in this world.

"You'd be surprise at how old they are," He said, "Needless to say, I want to go back from where I came from."

Cora raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, don't look at me that way. I know that you made a life in your realm away from this realm too, your majesty."

Cora started laughing and clapping her hands. "So, you turned the tables against Regina then? Excellent. I suppose they call you 'your majesty' in the world without magic."

'Yes." He said, it wasn't a lie. But he hadn't exactly taken over Storybrooke. Just magical Britain.

"Then we must get you back," Cora said. "Though, a king isn't anything with a queen, is he?"

He gave her a look.

"Rumple?"

"I don't get where you're going with this."

"Do you, darling?" She said, "A king needs a queen."

He had heard that, over and over again. Skeeter and the lot of them had been going on and on about how Harry needed to settle down with a nice witch for years. Too bad neither of them or Cora knew he already had a queen.

Queen Emma.

He quite liked that.

He was pretty sure Cora hadn't meant him to start fantasizing about his wife in a tiara and nothing else though—she was up to something else.

Something that involved her becoming queen, he thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. The last thing he ever wanted to do was get involved with Cora again. But at the same time, he didn't want to show his hand.

"My aren't you still the ambitious one."

She shrugged. Though, she was now decades older than when they first got involved, Cora always had an air about her that made her extremely attractive or now that he actually knew her dangerous.

"I'm just talking reason. You deserve a queen by your side and when we get back to your realm, I expect you to crown her. Do we have a deal?"

He nodded. For once, he didn't even have to twist her words since he already had his queen.

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 2 Preview: The townspeople in Storybrooke wake up post curse. Emma is pissed off-at multiple people-and starts looking into realm travel herself.**


	50. Part 3 Chapter 2: After the Curse

**AN: Surprisingly this chapter was easy to draft. So it's out earlier than expected. Which is good, because like I said I really don't know if I'll be posting next weekend. Anyway, thank you for the support as always. I'm really excited that all the season one stuff is oer so that the plot can really start evolving into what it is. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 2: After the Curse

Emma Swan-Potter-Gold or whatever the hell her last name was, cursed when she found herself in her bedroom. What the hell—

She was pissed. Not even pregnancy hormone induced pissed, but pissed any old day of the week pissed. Though the days event of finding out that her unborn child had to be pretty much frozen in suspension, she fought a dragon, then Graham was turned into a wolf and—

And Jaime was be threatened by Regina who was holding a fireball.

She really wanted a drink.

She frowned, knowing she couldn't. Even though all signs of pregnancy were gone now, since Harumple hadn't removed the spell he placed on her belly and she couldn't even feel the baby anymore.

Besides, she needed to go back to that clearing. She needed to rescue Jaime from whatever the hell Regina was trying to him. Although, she doubted by the time she got to that hearing—if she could even find it—that she'd get there in time. And then Emma found herself starting to panic. She took deep breaths as she looked for her keys. She didn't know if her car could make it through the woods but she had to—

Bang.

Bang.

Bang.

Emma blinked. Sort of surprised, was someone knocking on the door? And why so loud?

Maybe it was Hermione. Graham said he was trying to contact he, so that she could come back and help them. Because apparently Hermione had magic.

Emma did remember that now.

It seemed so odd reconciling those memories with her interactions with these people for the past several years. While she did like Hermione, it pissed her off that the woman could never clue her into what Harumple was doing.

 _Not like I would've believed it_ , Emma thought in disgust. There were so many signs. So many points of being oblivious, it just made her angry.

"I'm coming." Emma barked when she heard the banging again. It better not be Hermione, she was pissed enough to say something not nice. But imagine to her surprise when she opened the door to see a very upset looking Mary Margret Blanchard and Daniel Mills staring at her.

It probably wasn't in Mary Margret's best interest to be near Emma right now. She was not one of Emma's favorite people, to say the least. Especially since she had merely gotten convicted of one of the lesser charges against her, and only punishment was picking up trash on the side of the road every weekend.

"I really need to work on getting that TRO." She snapped when she saw Mary Margret and attempted to slam the door in front of the pair's face. Only Daniel Mills put his boot in the way. Which really sucked.

"Wait, Emma. Let her speak."

Emma rolled her eyes, as she got out her phone. She was going to have Graham. Surely, he could have them arrested with trespassing or just being annoying. She didn't' get what was with Daniel Mills though, usually he was much passive and knew when to back off. And he hadn't wanted anything to do with Mary Margret, at least from what she could tell.

"I think she said everything she needed to say to me when she helped your wife drug me and almost killed my unborn child."

Mary Margret blanched when she said this. Good, she should be ashamed what she did was intolerable.

"Emma, I—"

"Don't." Emma snapped. "There's nothing that you can say, that will make what you did forgivable."

"I know that," The dark headed woman said looking down. "And I'll regret helping Regina as long as I live."

"Or until she orders you to perform another favor for her."

"Emma—" Daniel said, "There's more to the story than you know. Snow and I—we had no idea."

"Snow?" She asked. "What are you two talking about?"

"My name isn't Mary Margret," She said. "It's really Snow. Snow White."

Emma gave her a weird look. "Okay, I think it's past time for the insanity defense. You've been convicted."

Though, to be honest, she knew it wasn't that crazy. She had married a man named Rumpelstiltskin, magic was real, and she had fought a big purple dragon all in one day.

And she did remember briefly skimming Snow White's story in Jaime's book. And the artwork did look remarkably like Mary Margret, still she couldn't quite rationalize that those stories in that book were true.

Especially those versions of stories. The Snow White one, if Emma could recall, was particularly gruesome. Which made sense, because Regina was in it—obviously, but there were so many things wrong with it. She remembered reading about their child, a child that was rumored to break a curse but in the end of the tragic fairytale had been destroyed. Or at least that's how it appeared at the end of the fairytale she read, she sighed heavily, as she tried to rationalize the book. Harumple had mentioned something about Daniel Mills really being Prince Charming, which was Snow White's husband in the book—Emma thought. Only she never saw any illustrations of him so she was only relying on speclation.

"It's not like that Emma." Daniel Mills said trying to explain.

Emma was trying to decide which way was easier to get them to go away, since she had no time for this. She had to get to her son, before Regina could do further damage. In the end she decided to cut them off, "I don't have time for this, don't bother coming back. I am going to have Ford get that TRO on you."

"You shouldn't trust Rumpelstiltskin, Emma. Let alone, sleep with him." Mary Margret or should she say Snow White said. "Look, I know that things are not good between us but—"

"I don't want to hear it, Snow White or whatever your name is." She said, "I have to get to my son. And it's none of your business who I sleep with."

She then walked towards the door only to have Snow White grab her arm, "No, Emma."

"Dear lord," Emma said. "I said not now. I have to get to Jaime before Regina hurts him or worse. And God knows what Harumple is going to do."

"Harumple?" Daniel asked not getting Emma's weird pet name for her husband of many names. "Jaime's in danger? Let me get my sword."

Let me get my sword?

Emma shook her head, "Uh, no thank you. I think I'll just call the sheriff."

Though, the last time Graham went up against Regina, he was turned into a wolf. So, he probably wasn't exactly the best person to go up against her.

"Nonsense," Mary Margret said. "We're going to help you. We can do that much."

Emma rolled her eyes. " Again, no thank you. If you want to help me you'll stay out of my way. You've already helped enough by trying to kill me and my baby."

She looked down at her deflated belly when she said this and Mary Margret suddenly seemed to notice that Emma no longer had a baby bump.

"Oh God, you lost the baby. Emma I—"

"Don't," She said not bothering to correct Mary Margret that her daughter hadn't been lost quite yet. "I have nothing to say to you, I have to protect my son."

She then managed to pry herself from Snow White's grasp and stared to dial Graham's number as she walked towards her car.

He was busy.

Probably trying to reach Hermione, she thought as she opened the door. Only to find herself surrounded by Prince Charming and Snow White (again).

Seriously?

"God," She said, "Didn't you get the point. You're not wanted."

"Emma, we can help with Regina." Daniel Mills said, "I know that you have issues with your—with Snow, but we want to help you."

"Fine, get in the car." She said, she wasn't going to bother arguing. "I have to get to my son. But don't think I'm not getting that TRO against you."

They nodded, as Emma turned on the car and slammed the gas on. As she made her way towards town, she notice that there was a large amount of angry people walking towards Regina's house.

Emma didn't want to say anything, because—hello, she was on a rescue mission to save Jaime—but when the troll like gas station worker almost ran into her car. She had to say something.

"What the fuck? Didn't that moron see the car?"

"You can't blame him," Daniel Mills said. "The curse broke. They all want revenge against Regina, we all do."

"Seriously." Emma said shaking her head as she managed to turn onto the drive that would take them to the woods.

"It's been twenty-eight years, Emma." Daniel. "Honestly, no one thought the curse would be broken…well all thought after."

"Your baby died that the curse wouldn't be broken," Emma said. "Yeah, I've read the story. How did it break?"

"You didn't die." Snow White said. "She lied to us. You survived and broke the curse Emma, just like you were supposed to."

Emma started laughing, as it dawned on her what Snow White and Prince Charming were getting at. "Uh, okay. You know that's insane, right? There's no way I can be your kid."

"But you are," Snow White said. "Look, it came a shock to me too, when I got my memories back. But it makes sense. You're my baby, Emma. My daughter. We have the same eyes. Your name is the same name I gave my child."

"So, we both have green eyes and I share a name," Emma said. "That's doesn't mean we're related. Harry has green eyes too and I'm married to the guy."

Though, to be fair Harry's eyes had gold flecks and were delightful to look at. Personally, Emma had always found her own eyes to be the same color as any other person with green eyes that weren't Ford's or Jaime's. She equated the color of green to grass clippings or maybe pound scum. She had noticed that Mary Margret' eyes were green in the past, but again it wasn't like she had molten gold flecks in her eyes like Harumple or Jaime. Hers were just the same pond scum green as Emma's.

"I swear, Emma, it's the truth." Mary Margret said as the road ended. Emma sighed, of course the road had to end. She now had to track in the woods. Thank God, she hadn't been wearing work gear today. She could only imagine how tracking in the forest would be if she wore her attorney pumps.

Emma sighed as she put the car in park, "I really don't care, Mary Margret."

"Mom. Call me Mom."

Emma rolled her eyes as she turned off the vehicle. "Yeah, not going to happen. Even _if_ you are my mother. It's not that easy. You fucked a lot of things up. You hurt me and my baby."

Yeah, it sounded harsh. Especially if what Mary Margret was saying was remotely true, which Emma had to doubt. Because come on, the woman wasn't that much older than her. She really couldn't believe that she was her mother.

"Don't talk to your mother that way!" Daniel Mills said.

"I'm not dealing with this right now. I have my own kid to look out for. If you two want to walk in the woods with me, that's fine. But don't expect me to deal with your shit."

Of course, the Charmings didn't get the point. Were they the Charmings? Harumple had never gone into such details about what surname they had. Would her name have been Emma Charming?

She shook her head at those thoughts, telling herself to stop. She was being ridiculous. These people weren't her parents. Though, they did sort of act like the parents she imagined. Neglectful ingrates who left their baby on the side of an interstate.

Yeah, she could totally imagine Mary Margret doing that.

"You don't have to be so hostile." Mary Margret said as they walked through the woods—yep, they followed her. "I get that you're made Emma but—"

"Snow," Charming interrupted. "Let her be."

"Charming, I'm just trying to get her to talk. She needs to talk to us."

"I need to get to my son." Emma said as she tried to remember which way to turn. "Without any annoying stragglers. God knows, what Regina has done to him by now. I swear, I'm going to kill Harumple when I find him. Zapping me away like that."

"Harumple?"

Emma ignored them as she spotted the clearing. There was no sign of anyone—Harumple, Regina, or Jaime.

"No. No. No." Emma said out loud as she looked at the deserted clearing.

Nothing was there. The only reason she even knew this was the spot, was because she remembered seeing that well. That stupid well.

And then she screamed. Screamed for her son and husband, until she found herself passing out into the clearing.

* * *

She woke up on a gurney in Storybrooke General and groaned. It was the last place she wanted to be.

"You're awake." Whale said and Emma just groaned.

"Not you."

"Yes, me." He said, "You collapsed Mrs. Potter."

"Obviously," She said.

He frowned, "Well, your parents—"

"They're not my parents." She said as she got up. "I need to find my husband and my son."

"I need to examine you." Whale said. "You passed out and—and I thought you were pregnant with the Dark One's baby. Yet, you don't seem to be showing really at all, which shouldn't be the case since you're supposed to be in the middle of your second trimester. And there's no fetal heartbeat."

"Yeah," Emma said. "That's because Regina killed my baby."

It pained her to say that, but it was better than going into the whole my husband froze our child so it wouldn't die a slow painful death from darkness and only magic can restore the fetus so that it could live.

Whale closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Potter. Perhaps, it's for the best though. It was the Dark One's baby."

Emma glared at him. Seriously?

Whale didn't see the death glare though. "We all want the Evil Queen punished. Trust me, she will get what's coming to her when she's found."

There was something about Whale's voice that was almost menacing that would've made Emma raise her eyebrow if it wasn't already raised for him calling her the Evil Queen.

"You broke the curse." He said, "Well, that's what Snow and Charming say. That you're the Savior."

"That's not true," Emma said. "Like I told you, they're not my parents. Obviously, you noticed the impossible age difference."

"But—"

"There hasn't been a DNA test either." Emma added as if she was doing a summation at a trial. "And I didn't really do anything 'curse breaking' worthy. Now excuse me, I need to figure out where the hell Regina took my son and husband."

She then got up, thankful that she hadn't been regulated to one of those stupid hospital gowns yet. As she made her way out of the examination room.

Whale was lucky she hadn't decked him for what he said about her baby. He should be lucky Harumple wasn't here, she thought. She might allow him to do magic on Whale.

Not that she could really control Harumple, see the whole zapping her away from her son bit. She had to find them.

"Emma."

She turned to see Graham. Finally, someone she could talk to. "Did you find Jaime?"

"Yes, and no." She said before explaining the situation.

Graham frowned once she finished explaining everything. "They likely traveled outside of this realm." He finally said, "I don't know much about magic, but from what I know it seems like Regina might've opened a portal of some sort."

"A portal?"

Graham nodded. "I don't know how much Gold has told you, but this isn't exactly our original realm."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, he sort of mentioned that to me when he told me about the dragon in the basement of the town hall. But he acted like it was difficult to travel realms."

"It's supposed to be." Graham said, "But Regina did it before, I could see her doing it again. She's desperate. And when she's desperate, she's pretty much capable of anything."

Emma frowned, "So, Jaime's back in the place—the place where you guys come from."

Graham frowned, "Honestly, I don't know. There are a lot of realms out there. Like I said, I really don't know much about it. I try to steer clear of magic, Hermione or maybe…maybe Belle could tell you more."

"Belle?"

"Lacey Gold." He clarified. "I'm assuming since the curse is broken, she has her memories. She was actually pretty book smart if I remember correctly, I'd say pretty on par with Hermione. Although, se might know more about the Enchanted Forest than Hermione since she used to live there."

"Curse broke?" Emma said ignoring the rest, "That reminds me—"

"Emma!"

Dear lord, could they ever go away? She was hopeful when they weren't right outside the room where Whale was examining her, but apparently her luck ran out when she decided to talk to Graham.

"Can you tell them to go away?" She asked Graham trying her best to ignore her supposed "parents".

He sighed, "I—you know who they are, don't you?"

"She doesn't believe us Graham." Snow White said.

"They are your parents, Emma." Graham said.

"There hasn't been DNA ran." Emma threw back at him. "And even if they are a match it's merely a biological connection."

"Don't say that," Snow White said. "Emma I know I hurt you, but—"

"Hurt me!" Emma yelled. "You put me in the hospital. Twice. All because your good buddy Regina told you too."

"It was the curse," Mary Margret sobbed. "I would never hurt you or Charming, you two are my family. I thought you died. Please, baby."

If this was supposed to get some emotion response out of her, it wasn't. Maybe she was a cruel person. Maybe a better term would be horrible person, but Emma just couldn't. Instead she said what she truly felt, "I don't care. Graham, contact Hermione. I need to find them."

"I already left her a message," He said, "I think she was filling in for Harry at some summit, so it might be awhile. Maybe you should talk to your parents, try to understand where they're coming from."

She shook her head and gave him a look.

"Okay then." He said before turning to Snow and Charming. "Perhaps you two should give her some space."

* * *

She didn't care if she looked like a crazy person, which by all accounts she probably did when she started banging on Lacey Gold—no, Lady Belle's door.

She was desperate.

So, desperate that she went her husband's "wife's" house even though she knew now that Harumple and Belle had never married.

"Emma," Belle said opening the door looking at her surprised her eyes lingered down to Emma's seemingly flat abdomen and she sighed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't," She said. "I need your help."

"My help?" She said sort of surprised.

She understood the surprise and confusion. Even now, Lacey or Belle looked so fragile. She was wrapped in one of Ford's bathrobes that swallowed her thin frame. Emma realized that she had been alone practically the whole day, since Regina had killed her nurse and in the rush—well, Harumple hadn't exactly hired anyone else to watch her.

"I'm sorry, Lacey err…Belle." She said, "I, shouldn't be asking, not when…"

"I'm fine," She said. "Well, I'm as fine as I'm going to be. I'm more concerned about you. I thought Rumple—I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I gave you that tea, Emma."

Emma shook her head, "It's not your fault. And the baby she's—Rumple and I are working on that."

"But you're not?" Belle said pointing to Emma's relatively deflated belly.

"Concealment charm." Emma said, "He thought, well, he thought it would be better if everyone thought I wasn't pregnant for now."

Belle nodded, "It's probably a good idea. Considering all that's going on."

Emma nodded, though she hated it. She hated not being able to feel her daughter kick and move. To not grow any larger, to be stuck in this state until and if they found some way to stop the toxins that had been built up in her bloodstream.

Emma sighed heavily, "Yes, about that. There was another incident."

"Another incident?"

Emma nodded as she explained what happened.

"The wishing well makes sense," Belle said when she finished explaining. "It's been said that mermaids are able to travel worlds, so it would make sense if water sources were somehow involved in connecting realms."

That completely went over Emma's head. "So, there's a way to get there then, or at least know where they went."

Belle frowned, "I suppose so. But it's not going to be easy. I mean, Rumple spent centuries trying to find a way to find Baelfire. It's why he had to resort to Regina creating the curse."

"Wait, Harumple let the curse happen?"

Belle nodded. "Yes, he would do anything to find his son."

Emma nodded, while she knew there was probably more to stew on about that. She understood Harumple which was why she said, "I know how that feels. And that's why I need your help, I want to find Harumple and Jaime."

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 3 Preview: It hasn't been written yet, but I'm thinking it will be in Belle's POV. It will deal with some more post curse stuff from Storybrooke, and Belle will be dealing with her side effects post Regina. Oh, and yeah, lots of logistics about realm traveling will be discussed.**


	51. Part 3 Chapter 3: Startling Transformati

**AN: Sure there will be lots of questions after this one. Hopefully, FFnet will let me actually answer those questions, I honestly couldn't reply to reviews until today. Anyway, I did tweak some things regarding cannon to make what happens here work a bit. I hope you enjoy it. Anyway, I might (operative word) might be able to get one out when I'm out of town. It just depends on how much writing time I have. If not, there will probably be a couple of updates next week since I'm not really planning on doing anything for New Year's. But this week it's my birthday (the 22nd) and Christmas so...yeah, an update isn't likely.**

Chapter 3: Startling Transformations

God, her head was pounding.

It was a common occurrence for Belle since her release. Stress induced migraines the doctors called them. Because she had been locked up in relative isolation for so many ears, it was easy for her to get over simulated and as a result, it was very easy for her to have a crippling migraine that could last for days.

She had one of those headaches today. In fact, it was a particularly bad one considering that a normal person would've been over stimulated with what had occurred in the past few hours.

The poisoned tea. The curse being broke. Emma asking for her help, Belle doing her best to help and—well, they had a plan but it wasn't something she was sure she was up to doing.

The curse had been broken, somehow Emma had done it. Though, the woman didn't really think she had done anything to break the curse.

 _"Surely, you did something." Belle had told her, "Maybe when you defeated the dragon?"_

 _Emma shook her head. "No, I didn't even really do anything. Okay, I threw the sword at the dragon but Harumple was the one who spelt it to hit the dragon. All I had to do was throw it. Not very heroic."_

 _Belle frowned. That nickname of Rumple's annoyed her, but she tried it. She tried to hide the fact that the entire situation had hurt her in more ways than she let on._

 _"But you defeated Maleficent, and it seems like you saved Rumple's life."_

 _Emma shrugged. "I just performed CPR on him. Anyone who takes Health and Safety, knows how to do that."_

Belle shook her head. She didn't even know what CPR is or at least at the time, she looked it up after Emma left. She loved the internet, it was like a book in a computer. She could look up everything. And finding out that Rumple had died during their fight with that dragon, hit a little too close to home.

At least he was okay, but not in this realm apparently.

Belle had wanted to scream at Emma when she found this out. To tell her that it was her fault that Rumple was gone. That Belle had no chance at a happily ever after, but she couldn't it wasn't Emma's fault.

That was something she was trying hard to rationalize these days. But still there was that latent feeling of anger towards the woman and Belle hated it. She had to press it down which was why she kept a smile on her face throughout most of Emma's visit and tried to be a sympathetic shoulder to lean on.

To be fair, she could tolerate Emma far better than her father who had visited her earlier when the curse had broken.

Sir Maurice.

She had always resented her father, but something about the way he banged on her apartment after the curse was broke and demanded that she came home annoyed the hell out of her.

She snapped.

Well, as much as she could. She really wasn't that strong of a person. Regina and her father had done a number to her, but she had called the police on him. And Graham came over, that was before he had to deal with the post-curse crisis of Storybrooke. Apparently, everyone and their mother had gotten out their pitchforks to get Regina.

But it had seemed somewhat satisfying having Moe get removed from her home.

" _You don't know what you're doing, Belle." He said._

 _She rolled her eyes, "I don't know what I'm doing? You sold me out to Regina, Papa. And then you come here, and demand I come home."_

" _Because you're still with that demon. Despite the fact that he cheated on you and is having a demon spawn with woman."_

Yeah, the fact that everyone knew that Rumple was having Emma's child only put salt in the wound. But Belle tried to remain strong, during this. Despite the fact that things between her and Rumple weren't exactly going how she wanted, she did like the little apartment she settled into.

Though, little might not exactly be the best descriptive word. She thought as she sat in her quite spacious tub trying to get all the feelings that were this day. Her father wasn't going to stop, she knew that much about him. She had told Graham she was worried about Moe's interference before he left to deal with the hoard of people that surrounded Regina's house.

 _He sighed heavily, "He'll get the point eventually, Belle. It's…it's weird for us all. It's a good thing Gold decided to have that protective order enacted against him for you. He won't be bothering you again."_

" _Until he's out of jail," She said. "He's just another person who doesn't have respect for me."_

 _Graham sighed, knowing she was referring to her time in captivity. It seemed like even though Rumple had done his best to get her justice, there had only been so much he could do. Punishing her father had been one of those things. Charging Moe in this world had been difficult, so the best that Rumple could provide her with was a protective order against Moe. He wasn't supposed to come anywhere near her. Hence, why she had been able to get Graham to come over there and arrest him._

" _I don't need you to look at me that way," Belle found herself telling him. "Like I'm someone to be pitied."_

 _She couldn't help it, but she was having a rather emotional day._

 _Graham sighed. "I'm sorry. You don't deserve this, none of us deserve this. But you've been through some much. Regina really did put you through the ringer, it's more than what most people have dealt with."_

 _Belle nodded. "I'm trying to move on with my life."_

" _I know," Graham said. "It has to be hard with—"_

 _With Emma and everything, he didn't need to tell her that. Her hope for a better future, a better future with Rumple that she had clung on to for so many years was all but gone._

It wasn't just that her future was wrecked, but her health as well. The migraine that she was currently dealing with was a testament to that. The smelling salts and pills she had taken weren't helping. The headache had only seemed to get worse, by the time Belle had gotten out of the tub she found herself throwing up.

It was not going to be a good night.

The sad thing is since her time in the asylum, she had several times where she knew she wasn't going to have a good night. It made a live in nurse necessary. Not that Belle wanted to admit it, until Rumple found her that one night on the floor passed out from the pain.

The headaches for the most part were improving. It was nowhere near as bad as it had been when she first was released from the hospital, at least until today.

Belle shook her head as she finally stopped vomiting and made her way over to the bed, a good night's rest was all she needed. The day had just been too much for her.

She hoped she felt better tomorrow. She had, after all, told Emma she'd help her figure out their miraculous plan, even though she was not sure she was up to task.

Sure, she knew the theoretical about portal travel and about potion making but…but she wasn't magical. And it wasn't like before, they knew that the well lead to whatever the world where Rumple and Jaime had went.

She remembered during her stay at the Dark Castle, that he eventually trusted her enough to have her do research.

" _Not a word to anyone, dearie." He said when he brought her into the library._

" _I know, I know, you'll turn me into a gastropod if I tell."_

" _I don't know about a gastropod." He said, "It would be a waste of your—besides, you're not going to tell anyone."_

" _You know I won't, Rumple." She said, "But really, you want me to look into realm traveling."_

 _He nodded._

" _Don't you know all about that? You are the Dark One after all."_

" _Just because I'm the Dark One doesn't mean I know everything." He said._

She had always been good at researching. During those months, she had learned so much about realm travel. She also understood why Rumple wanted her to research it, while there were methods most of them weren't really viable.

The most reliable realm travel there was through mermaids and unless you knew the portals and had fins. It wasn't exactly viable. However, you could become a mermaid, which was something she told Emma when Emma started bemoaning about how that means of portal training was out.

" _Not necessarily," Belle said._

" _I'm not a mermaid." Emma said._

" _Yes," Belle said, "But you could become one. And we know that the well leads to the world that Regina was most likely traveling to or one of them. It would be a way to get there."_

" _As a mermaid?" Emma asked._

 _Belle nodded._

" _Are you saying you could give me a fishtail. Make me a God damn Ariel."_

" _I think there's a potion or something." Belle frowned not understanding the Disney movie reference, "It's possible. I'll need to research it though. I might not be up to the task though, I'm not magical. And some potions require magic. If it is a potion. I really don't know. I've only heard about the transformation in passing."_

" _I know a witch," Emma said. "Though, it's possible you could make it?"_

 _Belle nodded. "Yes, I might be able to."_

Which left her feeling overwhelmed after the conversation, the look of hope on Emma's face. She didn't tell her that such transformation could be risky if what she could vaguely recall was correct.

"Belle," Emma said knocking on the door—she was staying with her this evening. Belle had mentioned something about her father, and how no one was here and Emma had offered to stay. She was grateful, but at the same time—

At the same time the situation felt all kind of wrong.

She liked Emma, she really did, but at the same time she felt uneasy about her. She kept thinking about what could've been. She needed to get over it, she thought. There were plenty other fish and the sea besides Rumple.

 _But he was supposed to be mine_.

She shook her head at the selfish voice in the back of her head, as she opened the door.

Emma shook her head when she saw her, "You need to get to bed."

"I'm fine." Belle lied.

"I heard you vomiting." Emma said, "I pushed you too much today."

"You didn't." She said, "It felt good to get my mind engaged. I should be researching a way to transform you into a mermaid."

"No," Emma said. "You've done enough for tonight. Harumple would kill me if he let me let you into the library this evening. You need to get some rest, Lace—Belle."

She sighed heavily, "Really, Emma. Doing research would help more than laying in my bed. I'd just—"

She'd just think of Rumple.

"It's okay." Emma said, "I know the asylum brought bad memories. That's why you don't want to take your pills, isn't it?"

Belle nodded. "It's that and a lot of things."

"But you look positively green."

"I took some headache pills." Belle said, "I thought maybe I could do some light reading in the library."

"With a headache?"

Belle sighed, Emma might've had a point, her head was throbbing more than usual, but she shook her head. "No, no, reading will help me. And it will help you get to Jaime and Rumple faster."

"Do you even have a book about turning someone into a mermaid?"

"Well, have to see won't we?" Belle asked.

Emma looked at her, "Really?"

"There were some magic books that came over with the curse," Belle said. "At least that's what Rumple always speculated."

* * *

There were books. Tons and tons of magical books, they found them through that library. Emma had made her take them back to her room, after she got a stack. She guessed it was a fair enough of a compromise.

However, as comforting as books were, they really didn't help with the pain.

The pain.

Ignore it, she told herself. As she opened an old looking tome that dealt with magical transfiguration.

She flipped towards the index to see if there was anything about mermaids. However, she never even got to reading about what was required to transform someone into a fin creature when the pain got too much.

And she couldn't concentrate anymore.

A second later and she felt herself dropping the book and all she wanted to do was scream. But she didn't, instead she bit down on her tongue hard as she felt herself slowly black out.

When she opened her eyes again, she felt different. It was hard to explain, but she suddenly knew things. She also felt more reconciled with her emotions. More justified with the hate she had been suppressing, like she had every reason in the world to be angry. That she should have no regrets. Which was why when Emma came down to breakfast that day, Belle was ready for her with a bracelet.

"What's this?" Emma asked

"It will transform you into a mermaid."

Emma gave her a weird look. "You found that from reading a book?"

"Yes," She said though that wasn't exactly the truth. How she found out about the bracelet was a bit different. Something she wasn't sure of. It was instinctual than anything else. But she knew what the bracelet would do, what it could do. "It will turn you into a mermaid. You can go into the other realm and rescue your son. Take the bracelet off and it will transform you back into a human. It's as simple as that."

Not that simple, but there was no need to explain the details. It would do what Emma wanted. It would have her travel realms.

It would get her out of Belle's hair. And hopefully out of Rumple's life.

"As in now, as in there's no need for additional magic?"

"As long as there's water at the bottom of that well it should work." Belle said. "When you transform, you should instinctually see the portal. Something about water makes the gateway more accessible."

Emma nodded as though she understood what Belle was saying. She doubted it, Rumple's wife wasn't that bright. She doubted she had even read a book in the past few years.

God, what was wrong with her? She brushed off the guilt as quickly as it came. She had known this was the right thing to do this morning. It was her only chance, besides, Emma had asked for the help.

"Well, then," Emma said. "If that's it. I guess it's time to head out to that well and put on that bracelet. Maybe I should put on a swimsuit though because I refuse to wear a shell bra."

The reference completely went over Belle's head. She always thought mermaids went around topless, at least that's how they were portrayed in the books. But she didn't focus on that that long. Instead, she kept thinking that this was all working to her advantage. Not that she quite knew what that was.

* * *

It went like clock work. She took Emma for the clearing Emma did look ridiculous, when she stripped down to the black bikini she was wearing.

She shook her head, "I guess it's better than a shell bra. But still, I feel ridiculous. I shouldn't even be wearing this. I'm almost six months pregnant. I actually bought a maternity swimsuit a few weeks ago. And trust me, when I was bitching about it."

Belle didn't say anything. Quite frankly she didn't want to think about Rumple and Emma's baby.

Emma saw Belle's face, "I'm sorry. I know it still has to sting whenever I bring up the baby. I just, it's hard for me not to think about it."

"Don't be," Belle lied as she handed Emma the bracelet. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Emma said as she got on top of the well before she slipped on the bracelet.

The transformation was drastic. It seemed like everything about Emma, in a way, changed. She had a tail now instead of legs, and that wasn't the only change to her figure. The glamour that Rumple had put on her body seemed to melt with the transformation. Although, mermaid reproduction was quite different than that of humans, Emma appeared to be a mermaid at her fertile peak. Her breasts grew fuller to the point the bikini top was borderline indecent, her features softened, and her body had became thicker. Curvier. Though as a mermaid she did not have a visible baby bump like she would've as a human. Mermaids didn't get pregnant, they laid eggs, and were at their physical peak when they laid them. As made evident with her scale which were extremely shimmery and glinted as if they were sparkly gems. Signs to a merman that the mermaid was ready to mate.

"Holy crap," The woman said flipping her extremely shiny red tail. "It worked. Maybe a little too well. I'm a mother fucking mermaid. I have a tail. I have mermaid hair. All I'm missing is the God damn shell bra."

Again with the shell bra. Belle was going to have to figure out what the hell Emma was talking about.

But all she could do right now was nod and say " I know. You can save Jaime now."

"I can," Emma said. "I can. Thank you Belle, you don't know how you did it, but you did. I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me when you get back." Belle lied.

Emma nodded before she jumped into the water.

Emma was gone.

And Belle couldn't help but smile as the mermaid disappeared into the well.

Because little did Emma know, that she would not be able to remove that bracelet and if the bracelet was not removed within three days, Emma would permanently be a mermaid. Forever. And eventually she would forget. Forget about her human life, and would only know her life as a mermaid.

Was it bad Belle sort of had the urge laugh right now?

Emma also didn't know how difficult realm travel was. While Belle knew that the waters indeed lead back to the world where Rumple was, there were many detours that Emma could take. It wasn't as instinct driven as she made it out to be, not that she didn't know that until she woke up this morning. It was one of many things that had popped into head.

Belle knew itt could take Emma at least a three or four days just to get to the Enchanted Forest. That is, if she followed the right path. Which was doubtful. And it wasn't like Rumple was right by the sea. By the time she arrived in the Enchanted Forest, Emma could be a complete different person— err, mermaid. She definitely wouldn't be attracted to the Dark One not with how fickle creatures mermaids were. They were always mooning over pretty boy pirates and sailors. Dark Ones…well, they were too reptilian for the finned creatures.

And Rumple would find a way home that was one thing Belle knew. And when he came back she'd be ready. He would be there and finally open his eyes for what was in front of him.

A part of her wanted to smile things had worked out so perfectly, but she also felt herself shaking. She had been so sure earlier that this was the best decision. After she had woken up, things seemed much clearer. If she wanted another chance with Rumple, she was going to have to be proactive and that meant getting Emma out of the way. And she had helped her, but she felt so guilty too.

She shook her head, there was not time for guilt. No time for regrets.

She was going to get her family back.

"Belle!"

She groaned when she heard the voice.

Really? He couldn't be kept in lockup more than a day. Sure enough, there was her father glaring at her. "We need to talk, girl."

Seriously, girl now?

She glared at him. She didn't know how he got here or how he got out of jail. When she mentioned this he laughed.

"You should know I'm friends with King George—the DA." He snapped as he approached her, "As for finding you, I had men watching your apartment. I'm not that stupid. You're coming with me. We're going to get you straight once and for all."

He then tried to grab her, and Belle flinched away.

"Don't make me hurt you, Belle." He said, "You know, I'm only doing what's right."

"What's right?" She said, "You sold me to Regina. You sold me out and had me locked in a dungeon."

"I thought you were an asylum." He said, "Don't act like it was that bad. You were fed. Clothed."

The anger overtook her. All that feeling of rage, she felt it as she felt something appear from her hand. She didn't even have to look down to know what it was—a fireball.

Somehow she wasn't freaked out, like she had done this before. But it was impossible. She had never held a fireball in her hands before or thrown it at someone before either. But that, is exactly what she did. And as the fireball hit its target—her father. As it devoured him and turned him into ashes, she didn't feel any guilt. Instead, she felt relief. Relief that finally after all these years, she was taking back control of her life.

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 4 Preview: We meet a familiar mermaid, who is another realm and comes across a familiar face.**


	52. Part 3 Chapter 4: The Sea Witch

**AN: Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or happy whatever you're celebrating. I managed to finish a chapter. Pretty much because I was kicked out of the kitchen and got tired of what was airing on the Hallmark chapter. Again, I think I'll likely have something ready again by New Year's. Spending that holiday alone, so...yeah, writing time. Again, I expanded changed some things concerning the world building about the mermaid world here.**

Chapter 4: The Sea Witch 

The woman named Emma Swan was long gone.

She herself didn't know who Emma Swan was, and probably not a lot of people would recognize Emma as Emma.

Three days had passed much like Belle had expected it too. More time than that, really, for Emma at least. Emma who had spent months and then years almost a century realm hoping, searching for her family. When in reality, barely any time had passed in the world without magic and in the Enchanted Forest. A realm Emma had never been able to reach. Despite how hard she tried. Never the less, time did pass for her, and like Belle had expected, she slowly forgot who she was. Emma slowly forgot that she was human. She adapted being a mermaid and soon those years felt like nothing. Human customs became foreign to her, and the mermaid way of life was all she knew. She didn't even have known how much time passed since Rumple's spell on her and the child stopped her from aging.

Eventually, she found others like her, a colony of mermaids, of sisters that were like her. She took a new name (well, the first name she remembered): Syrena. Her name had a great connection to the sea. The sea was her home. She really had no desire concerning the surface world of its inhabitants, the humans.

She heard the stories how they'd hurt and enslaved her kind, she wanted really nothing to do with them. And when she had to deal with them, she made sure her interactions were minimum at best. She never understood her sisters' love for human sailors. Sure, they were more attractive than mermen Then again, mermaids in general had no use for mermen except during the mating season.

Instead, Syrena made her life learning about her abilities from the coven and helping them maintain the colony when need be. The humans were always looking for items from other realms, and mermaids could travel realms. That was something Syrena had known well. She had been lost into the realms for so long before her sisters found her, so lost that now she knew her way around them quite well. So, she took the work.

She didn't know why the humans wanted what she pursued for them, and she didn't want to know why. She knew some of the items that they wanted could cause harm, but they were just humans.

Of course, it was easier said than done. Although, she could easily travel realms some of the items were land based. And unless it was the night that Ursula granted them the power to leave the sea, she usually had to rely on her other abilities to be able to obtain the item

Of one those abilities was her beauty. Syrena was well aware that she was considered highly attractive in the mermaid world. She looked perpetually like she was in the mating season, when she knew she wasn't. Hell, she had never been able to release eggs. As far as she knew she was infertile, inept. Yet, try telling certain mermen that.

That and she needed to hone in her abilities. She had came a long way since they had found her there almost dead in the Neverland lagoon.

Now she was back procuring some dreamshade.

She hated Neverland, and not because she had almost died here before. The inhabitants were wild, most of the merpeople that lived there hardly ever went to the surface and with good reason Pan and his boys were heathens. Neverland merfolk wanted nothing to do with their kind, and killing each other was more or less a blood spot.

Yet, dreamshade grew abundant there and lots of people wanted dremshade. And Syrena was always one for adventure. Or at the very least helping her coven, they had done so much for her.

Although, whenever Syrena had to get the stuff she felt chills run down her spine for some reason. She didn't exactly know why, but she hated the stuff. Resented it, yet it was easy to obtained. You didn't even have to worry about flirting with someone to help you since the weed grew near the water.

She frowned as she felt the rush of the portal that took her to Pan's little hellhole. Each time she went into this world she felt dread creep up and down her, and Syrena didn't get scared easy. She knew the council said she didn't come here, but her sisters they weren't as strong as her

Besides the job kept her busy enough not to concentrate on the past, and she did feel she had to earn her keep. Her sisters had done so much for her; they had showed her so much. Civilized her.

She had been in the wild for so long, swimming the seas to the point she had no idea why she kept swimming. She had no idea about her past, which wasn't unusual for a mermaid who wasn't born in a colony or a mermaid who had experienced what she experienced in this lagoon.

Lone hatchlings had to find their own way in the world. Especially lone hatchlings with her abilities. She was lucky she survived if she had been one. She knew that a lot of mermaids in her position were killed before they became fully grown. And she would've probably had died too had the colony not saved her that day.

 _World traveling was a mer specialty, and at the time she had no idea she was in Neverland._

 _She didn't identify the places she went. Neither did her sisters really. It was the surface dwellers that came up with names for them. She had just known Neverland as the twisted world, Pan's world—the world she almost died._

 _It was the first encounter with one of her kind. Or at least that she could remember. Her sisters had told her that she might've known more about her old life before the accident, that perhaps she had a family at one point. Though, it seemed unlikely to Syrena._

 _She just remembered swimming that day. Swimming until something grabbed her and tried to drag her towards the ocean floor. She later would find out his name was Kai._

 _He wanted her as his mate._

 _And he wouldn't take no for an answer. And when she fought back, things got violent. When he tried to kill her. She remembered him grabbing her hair dragging her towards the ocean floor when suddenly the water became dark as he cursed and let go of her as she found herself sinking to the ocean floor. Her head coming into contact with a nice piece of coral._

 _And then she woke up, to the faces of her sisters._

Her sisters who offered her a home, who told her she didn't have to come back here where she was attacked. But Syrena came back. Kai was dead, she told herself even she knew this wasn't true. Or at the very least, she knew where to swim in Neverland now to avoid the merman groups that lived there.

The dreamshade didn't grow near there, Syrena thought as she begin to harvest the crop that she was to take back to the colony.

She groaned. Procuring the stuff was hard work. You didn't want to cut yourself. The plant could kill.

 _Could kill._

She found herself putting her hand on her belly as she thought this, and frowned. She never knew why she always got the heebie-jeebies when it came to harvesting time like it somehow affected her when she knew it didn't.

She was almost done procuring her stash when she felt it. As if someone was stabbing her tail.

She tried to splash away, but she couldn't somehow she found she couldn't move. It was if she was paralyzed or something. And then she heard a laugh. "So, you didn't die, witch."

It was Kai.

She recognized that voice from long ago.

"Let me go," She hissed she could barely move now just saying those words took effort. Her mind try to rationalize what he did to her, he must've some other sea witch's ink on her.

"I don't think so, witch." He said, "You should know by now I don't take no for an answer. And we didn't finish what we started. And you are still as delectable as ever. Even if that tail is fake."

Syrena rolled her eyes. Her tail wasn't fake; she hadn't developed fully into her powers yet. She could only barely produce her own ink. Hence, why she didn't appear to be a sea witch, why she still appeared to be a delicate beautiful mermaid. Though, he slightly elongated tales would eventually become tentacles at least that's what her sisters told her. One day she would shed being a mermaid all together. Well, at least being the sort of mermaid that sailors lusted over. Instead, most people would view her as some sort of monster. Quite frankly she couldn't wait the day those tentacles sprung out and mermen would never look in her direction again. Regardless, she to figure out a way out of his grasp. Kai was strong. Most mermen were.

"My colony won't stand for this," She hissed. "You will pay."

Kai laughed. "Colonies don't have any power here. Surely, you know that by now. And they wouldn't want a sea witch like you."

"I'm not a sea witch." She said even though she was.

She had found out when her colony had rescued her. When she found that her truth about her always slightly larger scales when she woke up. That one-day they would burst into tentacles, and she would be as powerful as those who rescued her. She knew that magic wasn't exactly something that the mer community found acceptable. Especially mermen. And the first lesson she had learned when finding out she was a witch was deny, deny, deny. Deny that her scales were slowly turning into tentacles. Pretend to be a plain old mermaid.

"Oh, trust me, when I say you are." He snapped as he turned her body around to face him.

Unlike mermaids, merman weren't an envy to look at. Most mermaids only dealt with them when it was time to lay eggs. Kai was no exception to the rule. Although, powerfully built, the man's face was not beautiful by any means. Ugly was a better descriptor. His nose looked to have been broken several times and his teeth weren't exactly in pristine condition either the ones that weren't broken were crooked and were the same color as the muck at the bottom of the sea. He was also a particularly hairy merman. Which made the fact his body was insanely pressed against her even more unappealing.

"Get away from me," She snapped. "I'm not mating with you."

"I get what I want," He said as he pulled her closer towards him, her bare breasts now touching his chest. "And I want you even more than I did before now that I know you're a sea witch."

"I am not a sea witch." Syrena lied again hoping the slight growth on her tail wasn't that noticeable. It hadn't change much since that night when they had become slightly raised. Even though she had grown in power.

"But you are darling," I remember how you forced me away from you with your ink. "Your magic as unnatural as it is would be quite useful to me.

Unnatural. Of course, he had to call her weird. But the fact he wanted her because of her magic that was something she had never heard before. She wanted to get away. Controlling her powers was still difficult, and it wasn't like she could even really use them anymore. She could barely move though. She could barely think. Still though, she was about to throw a spell only she couldn't throw out an incantation since Kai at that point managed to wrap something around her neck.

To be specific it was a conch shell necklace, which Syrena knew to be a betrothal necklace. Such things had been outlawed long ago. They were enslavement devices. It was one of many reasons why mermaids wanted really nothing to deal with mermen, besides the fact that most of them seemed to go in the route of disgusting like Kai.

She gasped only to find she couldn't make a noise.

"Yes," He said, "You can't use your magic now, regardless of whether or not the ink wears off. Not as long as the necklace is around your neck. You're helpless. You're mine, witch."

Physically, he overpowered her. She knew that from his last encounter with her. He had pulled her down to almost to the bottom of the sea and he could do it again.

Technically, Syrena knew that save for the betrothal necklace, there was nothing obscene about Kai's behavior. Of course, being a member of a colony offered her some protection. But, during mating season, anything went. Even though Kai's behavior was extreme. She knew she was supposed to want to go down there with him too—to release her eggs. But at the same time, she knew there was no eggs. There never had been, every time she had tried to mate in the past she had failed. To the point, she didn't even want or feel a need to participate in the mating rituals anymore.

 _She remembered being disappointed all the times she failed. It was weird feeling so inept, when none of the members of the colony were even mothers to their own children. Or even knew her their own children were. Instead, they focused on the craft while the novices did the bare minimum to raise the young fry._

 _Eventually, those who showed no signs of magic were kicked out of the colony once they could survive. So making attachments until the colony was sure that one of its members was one of them was not wise._

 _Still, not being able to release her eggs. The inability to add to the colony made Syrena disappointed. It was one of the various reasons she wanted to complete her training, since once she fully grew into her powers and gained her tentacles, it would be expected that she couldn't have children._

He smiled at her, "Are you thinking about how to get away from me, witch? Surely you know with the necklace on, you have no choice."

"Let me go Kai," She snapped. "I don't want to mate with you."

He laughed, "Who says I want to mate with you? You as well as I know that sea witches are infertile"

"You said you needed me."

"Yes, but what does that have to deal with mating with you." He snapped. "No, witch, I have other plans for you. Until then shut up. You have to obey me because you have to."

* * *

He ended up taking her to a pirate's ship of all things. Yes, there were still ships in Neverland which actually surprised Syrena. She had thought no one wanted to be here, not with how psychotic Pan was—but apparently, one lone pirate ship was still there.

"I have the witch, pirate." Kai said throwing Syrena onto the deck of the boat. She felt totally helpless. She couldn't even move her tail and if she stayed on land for too long, Syrena could die. While she could breathe without water, her fins still needed hydration Things were worse when she heard someone come up behind her and a voice say, "Well, she is an attractive package. Though, since she's a sea witch it could very well be all glamour. You did good, Kai."

The nerve of him, Syrena could attest that her looks were still very real. She longed for the day she could be grotesque, yet she couldn't turn around to look and tell off the owner of the boat.

"I want to get paid." The merman said. "You said if I could procure you a witch, you'd pay for me. "

"I know, I know." The man said. "I need to make sure she's an actual witch though."

"Witch," Kai snapped. "Do some magic?"

Syrena grimaced. Only to find she couldn't talk or move. Magic required incantations, songs. Unless, it involved potions, releasing her ink, or realm traveling, and considering she couldn't move it really wasn't an option.

Of course, Kai didn't know this.

"Do some magic, witch." He hissed again.

She felt her body fight it. It wanted to behave, but Kai had told her not to speak. Finally though, she was able to mutter an incantation. One that she wanted to do since Kai had captured her. She screamed for the ocean to take him to destroy him much like it would do a wicked sailor, and a moment later he was under the water.

And he didn't surface. Mainly, because the spell Syrena had screamed wasn't one just to pull him over, but to send him to a realm far, far away.

Honestly, she wanted him dead. And his death should've released the spell she thought, but she found she couldn't move still. She could speak though. But even though she could speak, and perform spells it didn't help matters when she was stranded on a deck or when the man on the boat.

She should've sent him to another realm too, she thought. But the wave would've killed him since he was not mer. And Syrena had never been on one kill—not even with her voice, which was what it was made for. Perhaps, that was one of the reasons she hadn't been able to grow fully in her powers yet. Why she still had these stupid mermaid looks.

"I can't move." She said to herself more than anyone else.

Although, the man on the boat sighed as he turned to look at her for the first time. "I suspect that Kai paralyzed you."

"Get away from me," She snapped as she took in his appearance. The man was wearing head to toe black leather. By all accounts, he was quite attractive with dark hair and the beginning of a five o'clock shadow emerging on his face. She knew that some of her sister's would've said his eyes were the same color as the lagoon in Neverland. But Syrena thought they were just blue. Still though, he was attractive by human standards and it had made her a bit giddy looking at him.

Quasi sea witch or not, she was still mermaid by all intents and purposes, and her species did like pretty things.

"Lass, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, "I just need your help."

"You had Kai kidnap me," She hissed. "You had him put a betrothal necklace on me. You forced me to use magic."

He sighed heavily, "I didn't know he was going to do that. I just—I just needed help."

Syrena shook her head. "You didn't have to hire someone to kidnap me, you could've asked."

"Will you just try to trust me," He said. "Listen to me."

She gave him a weird look. "At the very least, let me get you a drink. You're a sea witch, right. You can be on a land for awhile more than the others, right?"

She shook her head. "No. Not me. I'm only am a fledgling still. Not fully into my powers. Still pretty much a mermaid."

Truth be known, she could perform a spell that could give her legs for up three days, but it could cause disastrous side effects. One being, she wouldn't be able to perform magic while in human form and could risk damaging their magic permanently. The other being that if she didn't turn back right in time she could die.

Of course, it was different for full-grown witches. It was said that the sea goddess herself had been able to go in and out of the water performing full complicated spells when need be. Of course, that wasn't exactly how it was for a normal sea witch who at best could survive in the water for periods of time for those three days without dying. They'd still lose their magic though for those days.

And Syrena didn't know if she could lose her magic. Even temporary. It was what she had lived for the past few years. It was what gave her a sense of purpose.

The man frowned, "Why do I think there's more to the story?"

"Really," Syrena said. "Do you think if I could transform my fins into legs I'd be doing that right now? I can't even move. I'm going to die if I'm stuck on this deck for too long."

The man frowned, "Well, you are kind of caught in an imposition right now. Are you?"

Syrena rolled her eyes. She didn't like this man. She didn't like how he was treating her.

"Lass, I really don't need harm." He said, "I just need your help."

Needed her help! Nice way of asking by having her kidnapped by the merman who had tried to hurt her so many times just made her want to unleash her siren' s voice. She couldn't though, and she wouldn't.

Another reason why she was still only a fledgling.

"You're going to help me." He said. "You have too."

"Have to." Syrena said. "You mean, you're going to force me to."

"No, no." He said, "I would never."

"You had Kai kidnap me and drug me with what I'm guess is witch's ink."

"Witch's ink?" He said, "I just paid Kai to help me, lass. You see, I, this isn't my home realm, lass."

"I figured as much," She said. "Most people aren't from around this wretched place."

He smiled. God, he had such beautiful teeth. The mermaid part of Syrena was enchanted with him. But there was always a part of her that wanted to that wanted to slap herself silly. For being so vain and shallow.

"No," He said with a sad smile. "Most don't. That's why I thought I'd ask for one of your kind's help."

"Don't tell me you didn't come here with a way out." She said rolling her eyes. She had seen this before. A stupid human thinking they had some get rich scheme in another realm, only to find that they had no way to get back home.

He sighed, "It's not like that, lass."

"Is it?" She said, "I believe we're on a pirate ship right now."

He sighed, "I made some terrible choices."

Syrena rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault you didn't think things out when you decided to go to this realm without an exit strategy."

Yeah, probably not exactly the best thing to say, but Syrena had a feeling at this point it didn't matter. If she died then so be it. She didn't want it to be as a coward. Also, she figured that talking would buy her some time and maybe, maybe she gain access to her powers again.

He sighed heavily, "It's not. I…I got involved with a woman. A bad woman."

"And she took your exit strategy."

"Yes," The man said, "And she took my child."

"Child?"

"Yes," The man said. "I need to find her. But I can't not as long as I'm in Neverland. God knows, what Cora is going to do to my babe."

There was something about that got to Syrena. She couldn't pinpoint it. But being kept from your child…

She looked at him, "I'll help you."

He smiled, "You mean that lass, you're not saying that just to keep from dying on the deck. Because I'll let you go if that's what you want."

She shook her head. She didn't mention to him that had her thrown her overboard it was likely that some other Neverland sea creature would finish her off. Instead, she said. "A parent should never be kept from their child."

Something about that felt so true to her. Almost as if she could emphasize when she knew she couldn't. Because there had never been any fry, there never would be any.

The pirate nodded, "The wench thought she got the best of me. Took my stash of magic beans, and made my daughter stay with her. She's all I have, I have to get home. I don't feel right calling you sea witch."

"My name's Syrena." She said.

"Syrena," He said, "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful mermaid."

She found herself blushing. Somehow it seemed ridiculous Maybe it was the squid's ink maybe that was it.

"Please." She said.

"I'm just telling the truth," He said as he eyed her. "God, you really are gorgeous. I'm sorry, that probably freaked you out. You can't move and are pretty much helpless. I do have a bath downstairs. Perhaps, I could fill it with water till you get your senses back."

"That would be nice." She said.

He nodded, "Name's Killian by the way. Killian Jones."

"Killian," She said. "I like that."

He smiled at her and then picked her up and carried her to the ship below. Maybe she was being unwise trusting him, but at that moment she had no choice. And besides, he had such nice arms. A mermaid could find herself very used being carried by the handsome pirate.

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 5 Preview: Harumple and Cora interact. Cora introduces Harumple to her child who's paternity will be questioned. And I haven't written the chapter yet, so if you want to throw out names for the latest Mills sister (yes, its a girl) go ahead.**


	53. Part 3 Chapter 5: The Queen's Daughter

**AN: Like I promised, I managed to get one more chapter out before 2016 ends. Horrid year that it is. Hope 2017 is better. Hope you enjoy this chapter. As always thanks for the reviews and add ons.**

Chapter 5: The Queen's Daughter

Cora Mills frowned as she looked at her ex lover's form. How, she loved the imp she didn't know. Most people would find him hideous beyond belief with his reptilian skin, rotten teeth, and claw like hands. Yet, there was something about the way the man carried himself—the leather also helped as well.

In a way, he was more attractive than her—whatever you'd call Killian to her. She shook her head at the thought of the pirate.

She had been in an on and off relationship with the pirate for a little over a decade.

Longer than that, if you counted all that time she was frozen in this stupid realm.

She wanted to kill Regina.

But unfortunately, Rumple had already took that pleasure from her.

She shook her head as she thought about her middle child. Regina had always been so headstrong, and didn't know what was good for her. She didn't know about Zelena, she never raised her. At least Zara was a tad bit more docile. Though, the child was petulant enough and almost not worth having.

Cora frowned as she thought about her "youngest".

The girl was the official princess of Wonderland. She showed great potential for one thing out of all her children she favored her the most. Well, she didn't know how Zelena turned out. Regina had taken too much after Henry. God knows, she had to always cast spells at the girl to keep her from growing unsightly facial hair.

Not that Regna ever thanked her.

At the time, she had thought that Regina's heavy appearance to Henry was a good thing. The girl showed looked like royalty. Not very attractive, but like royalty. However, in time she learned. Regina was impulsive like Henry. Not focused. She was a disaster.

She had remedied that situation with Zara. It helped that the girl looked just like her and had enough sense to know to actually listen to her lessons. Then again, she really didn't really have to deal with her child's father.

Cora smiled as she looked at Rumple who opened his eyes to look at her, "Cora."

"Rumple." She said with a smile. "I haven't seen you sleep in awhile in a long time."

"We haven't share a bedchamber in ages, dearie." He said.

"The Dark Carriage isn't exactly a bedchamber." She snapped. "I wish you'd just zap us to the Dark Castle."

He sighed, "I wish I could. But the wards on that place make it impossible to do that with a companion. Besides, who knows what the ogres have done to the place. Apparently, they've taken over. The roads have been just horrid."

She shrugged. The ogres hadn't taken over. She had. Not that she had been awake for very long, but even before Regina had cast her little curse she had been making her plans for a hostile takeover.

Regina was not fit to be queen.

Especially after she tried to murder her.

Thank God, she had hired Killian of all people to kill her. She still remembered that day he came into her palace.

" _It's been awhile, Killian." She said when he walked into her throne room._

" _It's been a little over a decade." He said eying her body. "Do you ever age, Cora?"_

 _She laughed._

 _Magic kept her well preserved. Any wrinkle she might've had was zapped off long ago. And would be kept off due to years of working on a cure on man's biggest problem._

" _Magic, I know." The pirate said as if reading her mind. " Usually, I hate the stuff, but it works for you. You're as lovely as ever."_

" _Regina sent you to kill me, didn't she?" She asked as a fireball formed in her hand._

 _Hook frowned, "You can put down the fire. I thought we could talk about making a deal."_

 _"A deal."_

" _Yes," Killian said. "I know you have a daughter, Cora. And I know she's mine."_

She never questioned him about how he knew about Zara or how he thought she was his. Zara didn't look anything like him. She didn't have the pirate's rugged grin or had his indigo eyes. It was Cora's pert nose and eyes that stared back at her. But apparently, he could do math. Not questioning if Cora ever had another bedmate.

Her eyes glanced on Rumple. He was still her best.

She might be heartless, but at least she could admit the truth.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Cora." Rumple snapped.

"Is it so bad that I'm thinking back fondly on old times." She said, "The years have been good to you, Rumple."

He rolled his eyes. She didn't remember seeing the green flecks that were in the molten gold colored eyes before, but they were clearly there.

"I'm how I've always been here." He said, "You look younger than when I last saw you."

She laughed. "Well, there's magic."

"Yes, of course." He said. "You might want to be careful with that, vanity spells can catch up with you in the worst ways."

"Who says it's a vanity spell." Cora said knowing her eternal youth relied on a lot more than just pure glamour charms.

He raised an eyebrow.

"There are other ways to stay young, Rumple.".

"And all of them have a price." He snapped.

He was right about that, she thought as her mind drifted towards Zara. The child's presence hadn't exactly been wanted when she found out she had been expecting her, but she had turned out to be a fairly decent price to pay for her youth.

Not that she'd tell Rumple that.

"This conversation is irrelevant." She said, "We need to talk about how you're going to get us into the world without magic."

He laughed when she mentioned this.

"Well, that's your ultimate goal. Isn't it, Rumple?"

"Never you mind what my ultimate goal is."

"Well, I sort of have to have an idea what you want to help with.

He gave her one of those looks.

The ones she had been getting from him ever since she had outsmarted him that one time.

"Please, Rumple." She said, "I'm not trying to trick you."

He laughed. She'll admit it stung a little, even though she was used to him treating her like that.

"I laid my cards out on the table," She continued. "I just want my own fair share in your kingdom."

"You want to be queen." He said.

She did. She wanted to rule his kingdom, much like she ruled Wonderland. Personally, if she could return home that was what she truly wanted. She might've been a prisoner in Wonderland for several years, but it became her home. Her kingdom. A place where she could finally be queen

Of course that was all ruined when Hook insisted that they leave their home, though the offer he made to ruin Regina had its own benefits.

Still though, she missed Wonderland more than she realized she would. And the Enchanted Forest had lost some its luster.

Probably because Regina had pretty much decimated the place before she cursed it, and Zelena didn't help matters.

When Zelena had appeared out of nowhere, a part of Cora had been excited. She might've been heartless, but still it was her daughter. She was interested in how Zelena turned out.

"Is it so bad that I want what I deserve." She said as she did all those years ago when she was just a miller's daughter and he was her ticket out of poverty and destitution.

Rumple laughed, "Oh yes, you deserve to rule _my_ kingdom."

"Well, I am helping you. Aren't I, Rumple?" She asked.

"And I'm wondering if that help is actually worth while," He snapped.

He had been especially distant from her since returning. While it had been true he had kept her at arms length apart since she betrayed him all those years ago, there had been an occasional moment or two where he'd acknowledge that there was still something there. Now he just looked at her with bitterness and disgust. Of course, she should've learned something when he taunted Regina into pushing her into that mirror.

Well, he could've killed her.

And there was that one night. That long night not that long after she met the pirate, where he came to visit her and he had bedded her one last time.

He never would've done it, if she hadn't had drugged him. She needed him that one night, and he didn't even know it.

But he had realized he had been drugged and was angry.

" _It was just sex, Rumple." She said with a shrug as he hastily grabbed his leathers on the bed._

" _You drugged me," He hissed._

" _And you threw me into Wonderland," She said. "But obviously, I still wanted a good roll with you in the hay. We're you always so good in bed."_

" _Shut up," He said. "I'm taking the hatter and then I'm leaving."_

" _You can't take him," She said. "He's my only chance at getting out of here…unless, well, do you think."_

 _"No." He said, "You know the answer is no. It will always be no. Your daughter made a mistake when she left Jefferson here and I'm trying to remedy it."_

" _So, you need him then." Cora said._

 _Rumple scowled at her._

" _I don't get it," Cora said, "You've always been obsessed with realm travel. I would've thought you would've known more than that flaky hatter."_

" _If you're trying to get more information out of me, forget it." Rumple said, "You've already got in my bed and I don't even know how you managed to do that. I feel like I need to bathe myself in a purifying potion."_

 _"It wasn't that bad." She said._

 _But he was already gone from her bed._

And she hadn't seen him since that day until now.

"I'm very good right hand witch." She said.

"Until you want to bite off my hand." He said.

"I understand you don't trust me," She said.

He laughed, "Cora, that is an understatement. You are aware you are a means to an end."

"Oh, I'm aware." She said, "Might I remind you, Rumple, you killed my daughter.

Yes, she was playing the Regina card. It was a bit futile but it was really the best card that she hard.

He sighed heavily, "You didn't give a damn about Regina."

"That's not true "I—"

Loved her daughter?

She'd like to think she did, but she was heartless. And Regina had always been a problem filled child.

"Yes," Rumple said. "Answer that. I remember what you told me that day when you took your own heart. You can't feel love for anyone, Cora."

"She was my daughter." She said, "You should be glad I'm working with you. I could easily declare a blood feud."

"You wouldn't because I would destroy you." He said, "Unlike your daughter, you knew your limitations."

She shook her head at her daughter's folly. She still remembered that day where Regina talked to her "corpse".

" _No one is going to stop me, Mother." Regina had hissed at Cora. "I've won. I even defeated the Dark One. That's right, the one man you were scared of. I took him down. I am the Dark One now. Not that anyone knows Rumple's dead. I'll keep that little secret to myself."_

Obviously, Regina had not been the Dark One. Cora knew that now, and had halfway suspected as much when the resistance movement that was lead by Zelena seemed to work for a while. But once Zelena was defeated, Cora started to wonder did her daughter somehow best Rumple?

"I always wondered why Regina thought she bested you." Cora said, "I knew she was foolish, but to think she bested the Dark One?"

"Not going to get an answer." Rumple scowled as the carriage started slowing down. "Finally, I think we've reached the edge of the wards. I missed this place."

Cora shook her head. She just felt an intense pain of dread and told Rumple as much.

"That's all part of the wards, dearie." He said as they came to a stop. "This will only take a moment."

The wave of dread vanished, suddenly Cora felt at peace. Too much at peace. A moment later, she found herself closing her eyes. Inwardly cursing, that she let Rumple get the best of her.

* * *

Unlike Belle, Cora did not wake up in the dungeon.

However, personally Cora would've rather have woken up in dungeon than where she did end up waking up—on a straw bed in the servant's quarters.

That was bad enough, but Rumple had left her clothes to wear. A maid's uniform. She was going to kill him, and then she saw the very worst thing of all. He had placed a cuff on her to surpass her magic.

She shouldn't have bought his lie about those wards. Of course, he'd use it to his advantage to knock her unconscious.

He was going to pay, she thought. Though she had to give him credit for not being a complete idiot and blindly trusting her.

As she was thinking this, the door swung open and in walked Rumple smirking at her.

"What? You didn't like your dress."

"It's a maid's uniform." She hissed. "And you put a magic cuff on me. Might I remind you, you need my help."

"And why would I need the help of a half ass royal." He said, "Who planned on killing me and taking over my kingdom."

"That was never going to happen," She said her cheeks growing red because that was what she had been attending to do. "Besides, we had a deal Rumple. You were going to make me queen."

"I said I was going to have a queen." He snapped, "And I already do. Wording, Cora. It's all in the wording. But you still can be some use reviewing my old notes. Surely, there has to be some way to get me back to my kingdom."

Cora wasn't listening though. At that point, she only heard the part about Rumple having a queen and she decided to try to get more information about. "You. Already having a queen, please. You're just trying to get rid of me."

He shrugged.

"I burned you off of women." She snapped, "You hadn't been with anyone else since me. Wait, is this about that little maid a little birdie told me about."

She had kept up with Rumple best she could, and had heard tales about how he would keep concubines in his house from time to time. She really thought most of this was fabrication, but there was one particular maid apparently he had the liking for.

Based on Rumple not answering her, she knew she hit a nerve. "So, it is that woman. Really, Rumple? A maid cannot be a queen."

"Yet a miller's daughter can?" He asked. "You should've known after your last little escapade I wasn't going to trust you."

She frowned; she knew he wouldn't trust her. But she didn't think he'd have the capabilities to render her practically useless.

"Don't feel so bad," He said seeing her face. "I feel for the same trick a bit last time I saw you when you drugged me."

So he had to mention that.

"I didn't drug you. You should know more than anyone else you have to watch your food and drink in Wonderland."

He rolled his eyes. "You know what you did Cora, whatever you say isn't going to change it. You drugged me to sleep with me."

"Oh, get over it, Rumple." Cora said, "It wasn't like you didn't enjoy it."

He just glared at her. Before he finally said, "It took everything for me not to kill you that. I had to tell myself that there was still some use to you."

"And you don't have my heart." The heartless queen said.

"Yes, that was a bit of a problem." He said, "Yet, I found another way to control you. The only reason you're alive now is that you might be some use to me."

"Oh, some use to you."

"Your mind," He said. "You're going to help me figure out how to get to that realm. Our deal's still good."

She glared at him, even though she knew he was right. He had worded the agreement where he said that his kingdom would have a king. He didn't specifically mention her and it stung.

"And when you go home what's to happen to me, I can't remain here. Not with this cuff on me. The ogres will kill me."

Rumple laughed.

Damn him.

"It's not funny." She said, "I could die."

"That would be a dream come true." Rumple snapped.

Cora glanced at him, "Would it? Would you want the mother of your child to die?"

This got a reaction.

She hadn't been planning on mentioning Zara. She usually never used her children when it came to business. But her life was on the line, and Zara was a bargaining chip that she had.

"Don't try to play me Cora. You and I never had a child. You made sure of that when you tricked me."

She sighed heavy, remembering that little promise she made with Rumple long ago. "Did you ever think that maybe are little rendezvous in Wonderland wasn't just fate."

Rumple started laughing at this, "It wasn't fate you drugged me. That has been established a long time ago."

Cora folded her arms. "Did it ever occur to you, that I had no choice in the matter. That because of our deal, I had to bear your child at some point."

He frowned as he looked at her and said, "Magic has a price."

"Yes, a price." Cora said. "I had your daughter. Zara that's her name. It means princess which is fitting since she is the princess of Wonderland."

"No," He said. "You didn't have my child."

"I have another child," She said. "She just turned eleven. Subtract twenty-eight years from the curse and you get our rendezvous in Wonderland. Do the math, Rumple."

He glared at her, "She's not with you."

"Well, of course she's not." Cora said. "I'd want to keep her away from evil Dark One's. Look where that got Regina."

"But I'm her father." Rumple said.

"Yes," She said, "But—"

"You owe me our daughter, Cora. We made a deal."

He suddenly had that nasty animalistic quality about him that Cora loved so much when it emerged. Mainly, because she could twist and contort it to her advantage.

* * *

He seemed to buy her story. Enough.

He kept telling her he wanted to see Zara. Cora told him she'd fetch the girl soon enough.

"I want the cuff of." She snapped.

"Not going to happen," He said.

"Then you won't see Zara." She said.

"I'll see her regardless." He said, "It's just whether or not, her mother is alive that's in question."

Cora looked at him, "You can't be serious. You wouldn't kill the mother of your child, would you, Rumple?"

He looked at her as a fireball appeared from his hand and he smiled, "It wouldn't be the first time."

That sent shudders down Cora's back.

"Though to be fair, it would be a thing of last resort. But don't try me Cora."

She frowned, "Well, then what do you want me to do if I can't use magic."

"Research." He said, "If I recall correctly, you were halfway good at it. Unlike your daughter."

* * *

Rumple was right about Cora being good at research. Very early on, she had learned that the only way she was going to get anything in life was through knowledge. Of course, there was a point in her life where she thought she could get by with just her looks—hence, Zelena. But she learned quickly, in part due to Rumple's influence that the best asset was her brain. Which was why she was one of the best sorceresses in the Enchanted Forest and in Wonderland. Years of work had made her an expert at heart magic. There was a reason her moniker was the Queen of Hearts and I wasn't just the fact she had a profuse collection of the organs.

She had never been interested in realm travel though. Sure, there was a time where Regina had pushed her into the mirror that all she could do was think about getting back home and destroying her traitorous daughter. But in time, she lost focus on in it. In part because she had another quest that resulted in Zara.

Rereading about realm travel now had Cora particular frustrated. The options were pretty bleak. The most common form of travel was magic beans, but they were almost gone now.

Hook seemed to have a stockpile of them though, the sorceress thought, or used to. And it didn't even really mater so much about the beans if you didn't have an access point. And if you didn't know the access points, then you were really screwed. That's why realm travel was often left to the mermaids, and you could never trust one of those sad fish people.

Turning into a mermaid, was also not an option. Sure it could be done, but there was a high likelihood that you'd end up being a mermaid forever especially if you used one of those damn bracelets. And even if you could take it off…well, you were on a limited time schedule and it wasn't like knowing the portal routes were _that_ easy.

"Any luck," Rumple came into her room—in Cora's opinion her cell.

"What do you think," She scowled. "I'm finding the usual options with their usual problems. I'm taking it you don't want to become a merman."

"Obviously not," He said. "And you don't even have to tell me about the beans, I know how rare they are. But obviously they exist. Regina managed to get her hands on some."

"One way mirrors I guess are out too in this case."

"Isn't that cute?" Her friend said rolling his eyes. "It's not. I figured you would be having these issues. I am really starting to wonder why I am keeping you around, Cora."

"Because of our daughter," She said.

"Yes, our daughter." He rolled his eyes. "I feel like before we continue his quest any further I need to meet her."

"You can't do that." Cora said.

"Why not?" Rumple said.

"Because…" She said, "Because she's been kidnapped."

* * *

 **Chapter 6 Preview: We return back to Storybrooke and the post aftermath of the curse. Belle tries to make sense of her new found powers and and attitude, while Mary Margret and David start looking for their daughter.**


	54. Part 3 Chapter 6: Aftermath

**AN: This one came quicker than I thought it would, I think in part because I was trying to stay up till midnight last night and needed somethign to keep me busy. Anyway, thanks to those of you who added this story on and reviewed. I know a lot of you are going to find Snow insufferable in this chapter, and to be honest I sort of do find her annoying. Don't get me wrong, I loved season one Snowing but this version of Snow I based a lot around her behavior in season 4 which I could not stand. It's not to mean she might not see reason but I do see this character as having a very black and white view of the world here and it shows in this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Belle was trying to rationalize what she had just done. She had killed her father. Threw a fireball at him. Turned him to ashes, and she had no guilt about it. And she couldn't dwell on it either, since the Charmings decided to barge in on her thoughts and ask where Emma was.

"I don't think she wants you to know." She told the two of them a little shocked that they decided to barge into her apartment without even calling first.

This upset Snow White apparently Belle was supposed to bow down to her. Maybe, she would've in the past. In fact, she known she would've. Snow White was her princess, her father protected parts of her land. But now, well, now the woman seemed to annoy her more than anything else.

"I want to know where my daughter is," Snow had said after Belle said this. "I am your princess, Belle. Remember?"

"I don't think this is your kingdom." Belle said, "And like I said, I doubt Emma wants you to know where she is. After all, you almost killed her and her baby. Twice."

Not that that wouldn't be worthwhile, but she didn't mention that to Snow White she just wanted the woman to leave her alone. "I know she was with you last," Snow continued. "Grumpy spotted the two of you earlier."

"Yes, earlier." Belle said, "Obviously, we're not attached at the hip."

"But surely you can't be alone." Snow said, "Not with all your, uh, problems."

Problems.

Belle wanted to smack Snow White when she said that, "Obviously, I'm fine."

"You're not," Snow White said. "You're still with Rumpelstiltskin."

And Belle started laughing. Oh, was she going to put Snow White in her place. It felt odd how giddy she felt about what she was going to say, but she did. A day ago she wouldn't even want to admit it. "I'm afraid Rumple has moved on since Regina's little curse."

"You two were living together, I don't understand." Snow White said.

"He thought I was dead." Belle stated, "And he wasn't confined to Storybrooke."

"I know that," Snow White said. "I don't remember seeing him until a few months ago, but I don't understand. Regina bragged that she killed him. None of this makes sense. Especially Rumple's presence."

"Well, he's alive. Surely, you remember hearing who your daughter's baby's father is." Belle said.

"That's a lie," Snow White said, "Regina had Sidney say that at my trial because she knew it would upset me."

"Don't you remember Emma admitting she slept with Rumple." Belle snapped, "Are you that dense."

"I thought it was some of Regina's witchcraft." Snow White said, "Besides, Emma's married to Harry Potter."

"Harry Potter is Rumple." Belle spit out. "Don't tell me, you haven't seen some of the similarities."

It was Charming who put the pieces together first, "I think she is right, Snow. Harry and Rumpelstiltskin were never at the same place at the same time. They both have those two colored eyes"

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Snow," Charming said, "Think about it. Think about your interactions with Harry, he knew us. He toyed with us. It's Rumpelstiltskin."

Snow turned into a shade of white that was fitting to her name. "But…but…but…"

"Yes," Belle said feeling in the blanks. "Harry is Rumple. Rumple is the baby daddy to your grandchildren and he and Emma are married. And unlike my marriage to him, his marriage to your daughter isn't one based off a curse."

Smack.

It happened so fast; Belle was surprised as Snow White's hand hit her face.

She quickly apologized though, not that Belle cared. She had enough satisfactions knowing she got to the princess.

"I'm just telling you the truth," She said when Snow muttered she was sorry.

"We know that, Belle." Charming said with a sigh. "I—this is just hard for us to take. It's Rumpelstiltskin we're talking about."

"He can be quite charming," Belle said.

"He's a demon." Snow said, "Dear lord, knows what he did to my baby."

Belle rolled her eyes. There was no need for the theatrics. "Is it that hard to believe that your daughter could fall in love with Rumple. He's not that bad."

The Charmings shook their head at them as she heard Snow say to David, "He probably created this Harry Potter identity to seduce her. He's not that bad looking in that form."

Belle shook her head. "You know, she was going to leave Harry for Rumple, right? I mean, you heard her. She admitted she had slept with his alternate identity on the witness stand."

She was ignored though.

Charming and Snow were already theorizing how evil Rumple had seduced poor little Emma.

"God," Belle said finally getting tired of the must've bewitched her part. "He's good in bed. It's not that difficult to figure out." Though, she didn't even know how Rumple was in bed since they had never gotten to that level.

Yet.

Charming and Snow just stared at her.

"Well, you wanted to know how Emma was seduced by him." Belle said, "Obviously, the whole he can be attractive thing wasn't working so I had to get graphic."

"Uh, Snow, I think it's time we go." Charming who regained his sense of self first said. "I'm sorry we bothered you Belle."

She nodded.

Snow obviously didn't get the message though. "You have to tell Emma he's bad, Belle."

"I do not." She said, "You're daughter is a grown woman, Snow. She'll make her own decisions. And the more you meddle, the more you're going to push her in Rumple's arms."

Not that she'd ever see Emma again. She doubted that Emma would even know her own name now, if what she read about realm traveling was true. Days could pass quite quickly for mermaids. Maybe if Belle was lucky, Emma would die in the water long before Rumple made it back here and found she was gone.

Snow looked at Belle's face. "You don't want her to be with him, do you?"

"Snow." Charming warned.

"I'm just trying to figure this out, David." She said, "We all knew what happened. You're father told everyone how you threw away your life to be with that monster."

The fact that she said monster grated on Belle's nerves, but she controlled herself.

"And yet," Snow said. "You seemed perfectly content with telling us about Rumpelstiltskin and Emma right now."

"Because I have to move on." Belle snapped, "Unlike you, I acknowledge that twenty-eight years has passed. Rumple and I…we never…"

She stopped herself, because it was painful to admit that they never had a proper chance, but they would.

She sighed best she could and said, "I am just trying to deal with reality. I suggest you do the same, like it or not Rumple is your son in-law and the father of your grandchild."

"But you don't want that." Snow White said still pushing.

"It doesn't matter what I want," Belle said not getting what the woman's angle was.

"Snow," Charming warned.

"I just want a word alone," The woman said to her husband, "With Belle."

Charming gave her a skeptical look but relented. "Fine, I'll be outside. Take care of yourself Belle, you can call me if you need anything."

Belle nodded. At least David tried to be nice; she didn't near feel as much aversion as she did with Snow. It was an odd thing having sudden hate for the princess, whom she barely had any interaction with prior to today. Of course, there was that time she was presented in court and Snow had all but ignored her, but she couldn't exactly blame her for that. King Leopold had just died, and Regina had already started in on Snow. In fact, the festivities of being presented in court had been interrupted because of an argument between them.

Though, she should've had her day.

She still remembered being presented in all her finery. It was the same yellow ball gown that she met Rumple in. Mama had commissioned it for her. It was one of the only gowns her mother had specially made for her before her untimely death.

She still missed her mother deeply.

However, as she felt this she felt a sudden aggression towards the term mother. She didn't know quite how to describe it, but brushed it off since she had never had a bad day with her mother. Save for the fact she had foolishly sacrificed herself to the ogres leaving Belle with that sad sack of shit that was her father who tried to pawn her off on Gaston.

Just the thought of the man, made her feel angry as she turned to look at Snow White, "Okay, Charming's gone. What do you want?"

"You can't give up on Rumpelstiltskin." Snow White said.

"I think he already made his choice, Snow."

"Your highness." The princess corrected.

"What?"

"I'm still a princess. Or queen, I guess. I am of age now, and was going to have the coronation before the curse so you will address me accordingly."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Belle said.

Snow winced. "Well, there has to be some protocol some sense of order has to be respected."

Belle started laughing, "Do you really think you're still a princess? Here of all places? When people have been living twenty-eight years thinking that your Regina's whipping girl?"

"Lady Belle?" Snow said struck by Belle's candor.

Belle was struck by it to, but ever since she woke up that day. She found all those things she had repressed for so long much easier to say. "Well, it's true." Belle said, "Regina one upped you."

"Only because she used magic." Snow said as if this forfeited some sick win on Regina's part.

You know, up till recently Belle had never really understood the Evil Queen's motivations for hating Snow White so much. But now she sort of understood, Snow White was annoying. A bit self righteous, really. Still though to curse an entire population it might've been too aggressive.

 _It was not._

Belle inwardly raised an eyebrow at that though, but brushed it off as she started laughing at Snow White. "Are you fucking me?"

"Really, must you use such foul language Lady Belle, it's so unbecoming."

"If you're forgetting we live in a very different world now," Belle said, "And the language I am using is far less course than the language I had to endure because of the hell your stepmother put me through."

"I'm sorry for that," Snow White said.

"Are you really?" Belle said, "Because if you had some fucking control over your kingdom Regina would've never been able to take over."

"Again, she had magic. And we tried, tried at the end. We even had someone help us with magic. Poor sweet Zelena."

And Belle started laughing (again). Zelena, sweet. What lies. Obviously, Snow White didn't know the witch the way Belle did.

She frowned, she didn't know Zelena. Yet, that name she felt like she knew it and she could somehow associate the witch with something toxic.

She didn't tell Snow White this. Rather, she said. "Well, it really worked out for you. Didn't it?"

"We all underestimated, Regina." Snow White said, "But she's no longer a threat here. Blue thing she ran across the town line after the curse broke with Henry. It makes more sense than what Emma suggest."

"That she jumped to another realm." Belle said.

Snow White nodded, "Jumping realms is impossible these days. And, well, Blue thinks that it was more likely she took Henry across the town line. That's what Emma witnessed."

"And what about Rumple?"

Snow shrugged. "I think he ran off too. Now that he knows Charming and I are awake, there's no way he'd want to deal with us after we found out that he violated our daughter."

"Emma wasn't violated."

"If she knew about him she would've never slept with him." Snow White said, "She would've never married him. He played her, like he played you."

"Rumple never played me," Belle said, "I told you that already."

Snow sighed, "I know. You believe what you have is real, and if you want to be with him. That's fine. I'll help you if you get him away from my daughter."

"You said he was away from town," Belle said.

"That's what I'm assuming," She said, "In all likelihood I do think he ran way, but there's the off chance that he followed Regina to collect…to collect…"

"His son." Belle said, "It's hard for you to admit that Jaime is your grandson that you share with Rumple, isn't it?"

"I can't fault Henry for who his father is." Snow said closing her eyes, "And there are ways, Blue said that we can circumvent it. There are adoption rituals that can be done to wipe out his heritage."

Was she for freaking real?

Snow saw the look on Belle's face. "The darkness will corrupt the boy, Belle. It's in his blood. I—I never told anyone this, but I had to make some tough decisions when I was pregnant with Emma. And I don't regret them. I can never let the darkness in. And I won't let it touch my family."

Belle shook her head at her.

"Judge me all I want, but I am doing best for my family." Snow White said, "Besides, if Rumpelstiltskin does come back, I bet you'd love your chance for a happily ever after."

Belle just stared at her.

"Don't deny it," Snow said, "I can see that it's eating you up that he left you. You don't deserve to have your life destroyed by Regina either, you can still get your happy ending."

Belle laughed, "A happy ending. You yourself were saying that Rumple is the personification of all-evil just now. How would that be a happy ending for me?"

"Honestly, I have no idea how being with Rumpelstiltskin would be anyone's happy ending." Snow White said, "But I can tell you're not happy without him and you're with him for the long haul. You did spend almost thirty years locked in asylum for the man, after all. And like I said, you deserve to get your life back."

"At Emma's cost."

"Emma won't even think about him when all this is said and done," Snow White said. "It will just be a bad memory."

Or no memory, Belle thought, at the transformed mermaid.

Belle shook her head, "I'm afraid you're wrong, Snow. And I'm not going to meddle in Emma and Rumple's relationship."

At least for you.

She had already done her meddling, and it had been more than enough. The last thing she would do was to be Snow White's patsy.

That was so beneath her.

Funny, how long ago, she had been upset when she found out the princess had not chosen her as a handmaiden.

" _I don't know what I did wrong." She told her mother when she found out that she had not been accompanied to go with Snow for the season. She had done everything you were supposed to do in court. Yet, when the time came Belle hadn't been chosen._

" _Don't worry about it," Colette said with a sigh, even though both she and Belle were disappointed. Without being in court, it looked like her father would more than likely get his wish—marrying Belle off to Gaston._

 _Ladies who attended court had more options. They went to more balls. The princess or whoever was their mentor usually had a whole visage of suitors and the ones that were dumped usually made eligible matches for her ladies in waiting._

 _It turned out though, that she needn't worry about having been chosen to court since Snow had been banished before the season begun, but it still stung._

And she still wondered now, why wasn't she chosen?

She thought she had her answer now, as she looked at Snow White. She was better than her. It felt odd to be that self-assured, but Belle knew that just by looking at Snow now. And it just wasn't because Snow White had one ugly ass haircut—courtesy of Regina—in this world. No, it was everything else. How closed minded the woman was, how dumb she was. All Belle felt when she looked at Snow was disgust.

Snow White was shocked with Belle's rejection.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure." Belle snapped, "If Rumple wants me, he'll come to me. I'm not holding my breath, but I know better than to interfere. I suggest you let Emma make her own choices."

Snow White shook her head, "She doesn't know better."

"She's twenty-eight years old, Snow. I think she knows enough," Belle said. "Now get out of my house."

"Think about what I said," Snow White said.

Belle rolled her eyes as the woman left. She was now finally alone. And she could try to fucking figure out how she had a fireball appear from her hand.

* * *

She had wanted magic for as long as she could remember. It was an odd thing, moving in with Rumple. She knew she should be scared, but she was fascinated with his powers. In a weird way, attracted to them even though she should've known better. She had been raised in a household where she was taught to be weary of magic. Even Belle's mama, bless her heart, had told her that magic was to be wearied of.

" _I don't see why Papa can't get a wizard to defeat the ogres." She had told her mother at the start of the war._

 _Colette sighed heavily, "It's not that simple, love. Magic always comes with a price."_

" _But sometimes the price is worth it," Belle said, "Mama, they are killing Papa's subjects. Soon they'll be in this castle. I've read a book about this wizard…"_

" _No." Colette said, "Nothing good ever comes of magic."_

Yet, it did. Belle thought as she thought of Rumple. He could do such marvelous things, but even he refused to teach her.

" _No," He said when she asked. "There's too much of a cost, dearie. Don't you think you're in already enough debt with me."_

 _Belle sighed, "But I could be better use to you. I can only read books now, make rudimentary potions."_

" _And that's all I need you to do." He said, "Trust me, if there is ever a time for you to know how to use magic, I'll teach you. But you don't want to be burdened with that. It will change you. And you don't need changing."_

Yet, apparently she had magic now. She didn't know the how or why, just that she had it and knew how to use it. Hell, she killed her father.

And she didn't feel bad about it at all. That was the worst part about it, Belle went to get a glance of wine as she heard the door ringing again.

She sighed heavily; she really did not want to deal with Snow White again. But imagine to her surprise when she opened the door and found Graham standing there with a woman—Hermione.

She had met the witch a few times. Only in passing, but apparently she was one of Rumple's closest friends as Harry Potter.

Rumple had mentioned that in a lot of ways, the witch reminded him of her. That she was smart and liked books, Belle wasn't exactly sure how to take it but seeing the witch with Graham she felt a sigh of relief. With the way they were holding hands, she was not a threat to the Rumbelle relationship.

Not like Emma.

"Hey," Graham said, "I know it's sort of late, but do you mind if we come in."

Belle nodded. "It's fine. I was opening a bottle of wine, you two can join me for a glass if you want."

Graham and Hermione nodded as she let them into her home. Idle chitchat was made for a moment, before Graham said. "I think you know why we're here."

"Because of Rumple." Belle said, "I know."

"Hermione is a witch too," Graham said, "I know you've been looking for a way for Emma to find Jaime and I thought she could help. Is Emma here?"

Belle shook her head. "No. She thought, she thought maybe it wasn't a portal."

Graham raised an eyebrow.

Belle sighed, "Blue thought it was likely that Regina took Jaime over the town line. I think Emma was going to track down leads from that end of town, I haven't seen her since earlier."

Thank you Snow, for providing with a good where Emma went to excuse.

"Makes sense," He said, "Though she should've called me before she left, I could've seen if I could've found something more about Regina's whereabouts."

"You weren't so successful in the past." Belle pointed out.

Graham sighed, "Yeah, I know."

As Hermione turned to Belle, "You know, I could do a tracking potion. If Jaime was taken over the town line in this realm it could help us find him. It doesn't explain Harry's situation though. He hasn't been picking up his phone, and trust me that he always picks up his phone. Or he would've made contact with me by now."

"Maybe, but the situation…"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Harry would've contacted me. He takes his job very seriously."

"It's still weird hearing Rumple called that." Belle said.

"It's weird for me hearing him referred to as Rumple." Hermione said with a small smile. "Regardless, they're missing. And you said Emma went to search the world without magic leads."

Belle shook her head, "That's what she told me. I was having a rather unsuccessful time looking for ways for her to realm travel. If that's indeed what happened."

"I imagine it would be difficult," Hermione said, "Harry did spent almost three hundred years just trying to find a way here. Which makes the whole they didn't travel to another realm theory plausible save for the whole not contacting me bit. God, for all the weeks for things to go to shit."

Belle raised an eyebrow.

"Things just have been very tense lately at work," Hermione explained, "Nothing that Har—Rumple can't handle, but it's annoying for me to be dealing with it."

Belle nodded. "He'll be back. Rumple will find a way."

"Oh, I don't doubt it." Hermione said, "But he'll need help. If he did go to another realm, we'll have to have a portal ready for him. Find some way to communicate, so that we can tell him when it's open."

"You don't trust him to find a way here back himself?" Belle asked.

Hermione frowned, "He's the Dark One not God, Belle. And he'll need help with this."

"Then I'm in." Belle said.

Hermione nodded as she held out Belle's hand to shake. An alliance was made. And for once that day, Belle didn't feel like killing anyone.

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 7 Preview: Likely it's going to be Hook and Syrena centric I am also toying with doing a Zelena chapter. If you feel partial about either say something in a review.**


	55. Part 3 Chapter 7: Its Not Easy Being Gre

**AN: Another update. You can thank the holiday and the fact I pretty much had nothing to do yesterday for it. Yay. Thanks for those who reviewed and added as always. Note, I am changing a couple characters sexuality in this chapter so if that sort of thing bothers you-sorry, not sorry. Honestly, it serves a purpose and I really do think it makes a rather bland character a little bit more interesting. As for one of the characters, I honestly think that character could go either way. The other one-yeah, more of a stretch-but I do think it works with this story and I oddly sort of find this pairing to be interesting-not that it will ever happen in cannon.**

Chapter 7: It's Not Easy Being Green

Zelena frowned as she looked at her breakfast. It was the same meal she got every day since she had been thrown in this hellhole all those years ago—a thin gruel, with some powder shit orange juice, and a hard roll. Hardly appetizing, but according to the Massachusetts Prison Board it was adequate enough for her to eat for almost thirty fucking years.

And yet, it still ended up causing her to have a fucking heart attack.

The gruel just sat there as Zelena stared at her hands. Thirty years. She had been arrested at the prime in her life, now she was an old woman.

Ancient in prison years, Zelena thought with a scowl. It had recently been her birthday she was sixty-five. Eligible for medicare, social security, and retirement, Zelena thought. Also old enough to be losing half of her teeth, having to be on so many damn pill. One to support bone density, one for her heart, and others to stop arthritis and things never talked about in the Enchanted Forest or Oz. And now her damn chest had been opened.

She shouldn't be having these problems.

It was all Regina's fault.

She scowled as she thought of her younger sister who had visited her only a few days ago, and who pretty much guaranteed her a trip to the infirmary, which was almost as bad as solitary.

Zelena hated solitary.

At least with the general population, she'd have someone to torment. It wasn't as good as being out in the real world, but it was something.

But to be fair, this world was so dull in general.

Being in jail was just as well as being in the real world, where she had no connections. No nothing. Honestly, she still felt no guilt about the way she had murdered that man almost thirty years ago.

He should've known that that was her turf.

Apparently, that was one of the reasons she hadn't gotten parole. That and the fact that she liked to have fun with the prisoners.

They reminded her of her monkeys back in Oz. Hell, if she had magic here she'd be able to control them like them, might even turn the little shitters into monkeys. At least the ones that were marked. Now that would be hilarious, watching the prison guards deal with her monkeys. Well, the ones that weren't marked themselves. Which sadly wasn't a lot these days.

Her power had waned considerably in the past decade, since that roommate of hers decided to squeal.

Little Emma.

Never ever had she had a pet so disobedient. It really was quite disappointing, especially since she never got to have her way with the pet.

Zelena frowned as she thought of the girl. She looked like perfect prey. Like one of the princesses in the old world with that long blonde hair, legs, and one of those stupid dew drop innocent faces that Zelena found so delectable. In a lot of ways the girl reminded her of Snow White, but of course she wasn't her sister's old nemesis or Zelena's…she didn't know how to describe Snow.

She still remembered going to the Enchanted Forest all those years ago. It had only been the second time in the realm, after Rumple had sent her packing to Oz. She couldn't resist though, and she had heard things about how Regina had finished the old buzzard off.

Yes, her sister was actually claiming she was the new Dark One. Which Zelena thought was ridiculous especially when she encountered Regina.

However, she didn't interact with Regina first she wanted to destroy her sister before she even knew who she was which was how she came upon Snow White who was in despair.

 _She remembered the first time she came across the princess. Snow White was sitting in a cemetery, by her mother's grave. She had been crying at the time, but was so damn beautiful even there crouching in the dirt at the cemetery getting her dress all dirty._

 _Obviously, she was not happy about her situation. And why should she be. After all, Regina was intent on destroying her. She was perfectly vulnerable which made Zelena inwardly smile as she got her inner Glenda on._

 _Yes, inner Glenda. While she might've thought that the witches in Oz should just stuff it, it didn't mean that she could pick up a few things from them. One being how to act like a sugary sweet witch when need be._

 _Hell, she had snowed the Blue Fairy into believing she could help them._

 _However, it was probably only because she gained Snow White's trust that Blue trusted her._

" _Are you okay," She remembered asking the crying princess as she put her hand on the woman's shoulder inwardly grimacing at how nice it felt—Snow's shoulder that is._

 _Snow White of course turned around shook her head, "No, no, I'm fine."_

 _"You're not, your highness." Zelena said choking on those words._

She hated royals. She didn't get their superior shit with their titles and what not, but she had been with court with the Oz witches enough to know how to charm royal bitches if need be.

And to be fair, she did find Snow White to be tolerable. More than tolerable. And not just because of the pretty face. She did make Regina's skin crawl and that in itself was something. Plus, over time they had bonded.

She was also so damn gullible it made the entire job easier too _,_ at least until things went to shit and Regina had somehow managed to grab one of those beans and best her.

She still didn't know how she did it, maybe she got lazy. Complacent. All these years she had been trying to figure it out, while trying to plot her revenge. Though honestly, Zelena didn't know if revenge was possible.

For a while there, she thought she could build an army. It was why she had taken so many pets while in jail. Of course, she knew the imprints would do no good unless activated by magic, but she had to plan. And some of them were more than desirable, like Emma.

Until Emma managed to over power her. That was something Zelna hadn't been expecting.

She remembered requesting the girl. Back then the guards were scared of her, let her have whatever she wanted. A far cry from today. She remembered seeing Emma in the prison yard looking all hopeless and pregnant.

They had taken the baby away. She heard the girl was in hysterics over it too that there was no one who gave a shit about her. She would be a perfect solider, and such a pretty little pet, Zelena thought when she first spotted her.

God, she had wanted her. Although, Zelena was not usually one for relationships. She did enjoy sex. Male or female, it didn't matter to her. Though, she did have a penchant for pretty people. She just enjoyed being in control, and with Emma she felt like she could devour her. But she never got the chance. Just after she had gotten somewhat control of the girl, her stupid lawyer had somehow managed to get her out. And Emma squealed, and all of the power that Zelena had built up was gone.

She had spent the better part of a decade locked up by herself, twenty more years tacked on to her already ridiculously long sentence, and all the guards that had helped her had been fired or sentenced to jail themselves. Most of the prisoners she had marked had been released or transferred. And when she got out, she was no longer intimidating. Instead, she was an old woman.

An old timer.

Being in general wasn't like it was before, now she was there just to survive not to torment. She wasn't meat, at least that was something, but she didn't own the prison like she was used too. And she hated the way she was looked at by the guards and some of the prisoners now with pity.

Because she was old.

Because her Goddamn sister caused her to have a heart attack when she took her magic.

Zelena sighed heavily as she thought about the aftermath, she had been so close. Close to getting what she wanted. Her magic. She had planned to ambush Regina that day in her cell, she told herself she could take her. She might've been older now, but she still kept herself relatively fit.

Though, admittedly, her health had taken a bit of a tumble in the past few years. The years in solitary had not been good for her. The lack of human contact seemed to age her more than anything else, and she knew that she had issues with her heart even before that day. But still—she knew, or thought, she could take Regina.

But in the end, she didn't.

Regina had best her and had her bloody pendant and Zelena had gotten so upset about it she had a heart attack and was still locked up in this God forsaken hell hole.

And now the guards and prison nurses were looking at her with God damn pity like they expected her to croak. Her chest had been cracked open. A triple bypass had to be done, and all sorts of other ridiculous notions that didn't make sense to someone from out of the Enchanted Forest.

This was the first day they had given her an actual goddamn meal in a while. She had been on liquids for a while, and you could totally tell they thought she was going to die.

Needless to say, this wasn't how Zelena had ever planned her life being.

"Your vitals are improving," The nurse said to her as this was supposed to provide her some comfort.

"Amazing." Zelena said, "Another day to spend here before I die."

It was hard not being bitter after all these years, especially when escape had been so close. She wanted her life back, she wanted her revenge.

She had been so close.

Always so close, she thought as her mind flashed back to the times she had been bested. First by Rumple. Then by Regina. Then by Emma Swan of all people.

Rage just shook through her and she couldn't do anything, she was powerless and hooked up on tubes.

The nurse sighed as she looked at her, "You need to calm down, Ms. Green. The stress isn't good for your heart."

"It doesn't matter," Zelena said. "I'll still be stuck here."

And Regina would still have her magic.

Why had she been so tempted to putting her magic in a pendant, she should've known better. Rumple had told her the idea was dumb when she mentioned it to him.

" _Really, a pendant, dearie."_

" _Glenda said it would help focus my powers. Clearly, it worked. I am your best student."_

 _He rolled his eyes. She had tried so much to get him to be interested in her. In a way, he would've been her best conquest. Someone so powerful, a Dark One. Sure, is looks weren't what she usually went for. Although, she didn't have a preference in gender, she usually preferred someone who looked softer and prettier. Although, she didn't really have a preference in gender she usually went towards women. Rumple was none of those, but she could imagine wiping out that defiant gaze of his making him beg. And that turned her on more than anything else._

" _What," Zelena said. "You said that I was more talented that Regina."_

 _"I never actually said that," He said, "I just said you were a bit more studious."_

 _Zelena frowned as she made a fireball appear in her hand. She knew for a fact it was bigger than one her sister ever made. "I bet Regina never made a fireball this big." She stated the obvious._

 _Rumple rolled his gold eyes. "If you did amplify your power with a pendant, Zelena, like you're suggesting. You do realize it comes with cost, like all magic does."_

 _She rolled her eyes. She knew the risks. Without the pendant, she was powerless. But she had it on, she always had it on, "There are ways to circumvent the costs."_

 _Rumple laughed as if she said something hilarious. It was too bad that she wouldn't realize why he was laughing until it was too late._

Zelena frowned as she thought about her old tutor and failed conquest. She should've listened closer to the imp, he was right about a lot of things. She had relied on a way to easy power her magic up and look where it got her, in a jail cell because her stupid sister had tricked her.

Though to be fair, Zelena had been glutton for revenge for so long. It was the whole reason she came to this realm in the first place.

Regina had planted clues, made her believe that the potion she was concocting was not being watched that Zelena could somehow get a hold of it. She was so anxious to take over the Enchanted Forest and dispose Regina once and for all. It would get her into Snow White's good graces and would make her take over plans, easier _._

 _"Do you think it will work, Zelena?" Snow had asked._

 _"Have I ever willed you wrong, Snow?" She asked the princess._

 _Over the past few months, she had grown incredibly close to the princess. She was actually thinking of sparing her once the take over was complete. She would make a decent figurehead, and God she was easy on the eyes. Even heavily pregnant. Of course, there was Charming to consider, but she knew she was staring to worm her way into Snow's heart. Into her head, eventually she would be hers._

 _She had, after all, listened to Zelena's advice about the child. When she had stolen Maleficient's egg to spare her child from darkness._

 _Murdered the child, more like it. Though, Snow would never say those words out loud. Or admit them._

 _Charming knew none of this, of course. The prince had been out trying to prepare some of the villages for the curse not caring for the agony that Snow was going through. Not that anyone knew but Zelena._

 _"You saved her," Snow said. "You'll never know how grateful I'll be that you spared our child from darkness."_

 _Zelena smiled. Even though she knew there was nothing to really be thankful for. Light magic had to be balanced with darkness. While a person purely made out of light magic could be powerful, the lack of darkness came at a severe price. Not that Snow would ever know. Zelena had other purposes she planned to use the child for._

 _Everything went to hell though, because of Regina. She had never gotten what she wanted the kingdom or Snow White._

 _"You know I'd do anything for you, Snow." She told the princess. "You have offered me so much since I came here. A home. And so much more."_

 _Snow White found herself turning red, "I thought we agreed to—"_

 _"Not to talk about it," Zelena said referring to that one night—well, that one night._

 _Snow White recited. "I—I'm married Zelena. I'm having his child. I love Charming. We're true loves."_

 _"But can you deny what happened with us?"_

 _Snow White shook her head, as she thought about what had occurred between them, that one night._

 _They had just destroyed the egg, and Snow was a bit of a mess. Zelena had tried to calm her down and of course one thing lead to another…meaning, they had fallen in bed together. Zelena was surprised. She'd thought she's have to drug Snow to get what she wanted, but Snow White was full of surprises._

 _Her apparent love for Charming wasn't as much as she made it, "He wouldn't have had the guts to do what we did tonight." She said, "He would've talked me out of it."_

 _"You had no choice," Zelena said._

 _"I know," She said, "But he wouldn't understand. Most people wouldn't understand. But God, he's supposed to be my other half. You'd think he would understand. Things are different now with the curse and the baby on the way, Zelena."_

 _"Snow," Zelena tried to console her as she put her hand on the princess's shoulder._

 _"I don't even feel like I know him anymore," Snow White said through tears. "It sounds ridiculous. After all we've been through, and I know he's my true love. It's just that he doesn't want to fight for her. Not like me. And I wonder—no, that's just stupid."_

 _"Snow," Zelena said. "Come on, you know whatever you think isn't stupid."_

 _"This is though," The princess said. "It seems so wrong to say this, but sometimes I wonder if we would've gotten together had Regina not been queen. I mean, I know Charming is my true love and all, but there are so many things that we don't agree with."_

 _"Like protecting your child from darkness?" Zelena asked._

 _Snow nodded, "He thinks I'm overreacting. He doesn't understand me not like you do."_

 _Her eyes met Zelena's. She had always had beautiful eyes, Zelena thought. It was what first drawn her to the woman those green eyes—besides the fact that she was Regina's arch nemesis. Drawn into the moment, Zelena leaned down and kissed Snow. Surprisingly, rather than pulling away, Snow kissed her back and then they ended up sleeping with each other._

 _It was probably the one time intercourse had been remotely romantic for Zelena. There was no denying that Snow wanted her and she said as much before pushing Zelena today. And they had acted like those brief few hours had never happened until that day at the castle when Zelena had told Snow that they stood a chance of defeating Regina._

 _Snow White sighed at the mention of the altercation. "I know we never talked about that night. I think about it a lot, Zelena. You know no matter what, things can't change though. I'm a princess I'm not supposed to—"_

 _"Have feelings for a woman?" Zelena asked._

 _"It's not that, like I told you I'm having his child." She said though the redness on her face said everything she needed to say._

 _And Snow had mentioned as much earlier when they were in bed, that her relations with Charming never felt this right._

 _The old world frowned on same sex relationships, especially when it involved royals. Especially a crowned princess like Snow White. She could only imagine the fall out had the princess actually left Charming._

 _"That should be our baby," Zelena said putting her hand on Snow's stomach which was now wasn't just a little pooch like it had been all those months ago when she had seen the princess naked, and she could just act like Snow had a little too much to eat. She was clearly having his baby, her body showed that she belonged to another, one that was not Zelena._

 _She halfway meant it too, she had in a weird way wanted Snow's child. Just like she wanted Snow. It was different than with all her other pets, she was the only pet that she felt…well, she might give a damn about. That maybe Snow could be more than a pet._

 _Snow said, "That's not even possible."_

 _"Magic," She said._

 _She could blood adopt the child, though she didn't say that out loud. Not since she had marked the child for its fate. Not that she'd ever tell that to Snow either, she would hate her._

 _"I could be her other mother in all sense but blood. Magic or not."_

 _Snow White shook her head, "It's not that simple, Zelena. I made vows to Charming and I'm not—"_

 _"A lesbian." Zelena finished for her._

 _"I don't know what I am," Snow said with a sigh as if even admitting that she might be gay or at the very least have feelings for a woman caused her pain. "But I have duties."_

 _"You'll be coroneted soon enough, a queen can do whatever they want. You could banish Charming. You have an heir, and we could have children. There are ways."_

 _"Zelena," Snow said with a laugh thinking she was kidding. "It's not that simple."_

 _"It's simple enough," The witch said. "Will you at least consider it? When I get back and you can finally say that Regina has been defeated, I can guarantee you can do whatever you want."_

 _Snow frowned._

 _"I know that you had feelings for me that night, Snow."_

 _"I did," She said in a soft voice, "I do. I just, I just don' t know what to do. I never thought, well, that I would act on these feelings."_

Things were never resolved after that. Mostly because Zelena was sent to this hellish existence. She had often wondered what would've happened had she won. Would Snow have dumped Charming's ass.

A part of her had hoped that she would accept her. Even Zelena had to admit that the woman's eyes haunted her all these years. Maybe that's why she tried to find pets that resembled her.

The closest being that Emma girl.

She wasn't Snow though, and God knows she wouldn't love her like Snow.

Her younger self would've smacked her for feeling regret on a relationship that was solely built on revenge. She had after all seduced Snow, it wasn't supposed to go anywhere but she did occasionally have feelings for the woman throughout the years especially times like this.

She had to be out there, in Regina's cursed little world. She probably had no idea about Charming, no idea about her either.

Regina had told her that she had killed the baby. She knew that had to hurt Snow. Even though Zelena had been planning to utilize the child for her own plans, it still stung knowing Snow had to feel so much pain.

 _You shouldn't care._

She told herself over and over again, but again years of being locked up. Years of regret, made her think of the past and missed opportunities and Snow White was one of them.

And then she would fantasize, like now. What would've happened if she came back could she have been happy with her?

She'd like to think so. It would've been a better existence than this. Building an army that never came to existence and then having one of her little monkeys turn on her.

"Lena," The nurse said breaking her thoughts. "Your lawyer is here, do you think you're up to conversing?"

"Lawyer," Zelena said. "I don't remember talking to a lawyer…not since…"

Not since she was tried for abusing Emma Swan and the rest of the prisoners.

 _She still couldn't believe this was happening to her. She was queen of that jail. It was her kingdom._

 _"You really don't have many options," The suit in front of her said—her attorney. "The case is pretty air tight. Ms. Swan's attorney made sure of it."_

 _"I'm pleading not guilty." She hissed, "I did nothing wrong. Brat deserved everything she got. There's a hierarchy here and I'm queen."_

 _The suit rolled his eyes. Obviously, not happy he was defending her. He was a public defender, after all. They didn't get to represent many likable people, come to think of it. "Ms. Green, it doesn't matter if Ms. Swan 'deserved' it or not. You assaulted her. There's clear evidence that you assaulted her, believe me when I say that she has a zealous advocate and he wants you to pay."_

 _"I'm still pleading not guilty." She snapped. "Little monkey is not going to get the best of me."_

 _The suit sighed but did what she requested. He didn't even halfway try in her defense, she ended up getting more years tacked on to an already ridiculously long sentence for killing some random peasant._

 _Because apparently this world didn't look kindly on killing peasants._

This suit was different than the one in the past. For one thing, it was a woman. And rather than looking at her in disgust, she had a look of pity on her face.

"Ms. Green," She said seeing Zelena shriveled up on that bed. "I'm sorry to hear that you're not feeling well."

"Are you?" She said.

"I am," The woman said.

"I'm going to die here." Zelena said, "And that's all you have to say to me?"

The woman sighed heavily, "I—I know the situation is difficult. I work on commuting sentences, Ms. Green, for prisoners who are in your situation."

"You mean people who are going to die in jail." She snapped.

The woman nodded, "Yes. Yes, and I think…well, I think you might be a good candidate to have your sentence commuted."

Well, finally, some good news.

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 8 Preview: We're back to Neverland Hook and Syrena interact anymore. And we find out that Hook is hiding some secrets.**


	56. Part 3 Chapter 8: The Captain's Daughter

**AN: For those of you who added or reviewed thanks. I appreciate the support. Hoping if there is adequate feedback and time to post the next one sometime this weekend-it just has to be proofed, but it's pretty long. I also know that I've been moving away from the core cast members-Emma and Rumple-in this part, but I had to vary viewpoint a bit to set up some of the subplots. The points of view for all of you who are not a fan will start to narrow again soon enough once the various subplots are set up.**

Chapter 8:The Captain's Daughter and the Sea Witch

Killian Jones sighed in relief when he finally spotted her.

He had been so worried.

Parenthood had changed him, he thought. He still remembered finding out about Zara. It had been an accident. He had been so intent on killing Cora because of what Regina offered, but when he came to Wonderland…he found out about the princess of Wonderland and it all clicked.

He had a daughter.

A beautiful, vivacious, ten-year-old who eerily reminded him of Cora. The physical resemblance was scary. Sometimes it was hard for Killian to find traces of himself in the girl, but he knew they were there. Despite all the hardwiring Cora had tried to do, Zara had saved the boy.

Killian frowned as he thought of Regina's brat.

The boy had appeared in the midst of an ogre encampment. Zara should've let him die, but she hadn't. She had saved him.

Though, she sad that it was for Cora's own good not for…for wanting to defy Cora. For having a part of her that cared about a human life other than her wretched mother's.

He knew she was trained to mind Cora, no him. Their relationship had been tenacious at best, and he knew she hadn't been sent here for merely daddy daughter bounding time. Rather, she was here to do Cora's bidding.

"You're back," He said. "I was starting to worry, lass."

Zara shrugged, "I had to make sure we took care of the boy. Mother wants him to make sure that Pan does no harm to him. Should Regina be agreeable. If that doesn't occur all bets off which would be a shame…"

He shook his head at her.

"What?" Zara said, "I did what I was told. The boy should be fine, should everything go as planned. He told me that he watched lots of wilderness shows, when he thought we were trapped on the island together. Though, I guess he could trying to impress me. But he doesn't seem the type to want to impress anyone, even his so called 'superhero'. Whatever that means. Besides, you said we needed to get rid of him. Were you able to find a sea witch?"

She shouldn't know so much.

She should be having a childhood, Hook thought. Making friends. He knew she liked the lad more than she let on. But as usual, Zara didn't let herself be a child.

Sure, she looked like a child. She was small and dainty. Yet, any innocence of childhood was gone from her. Cora had seemed to be molding her into her own image with no influence from anyone, including Hook.

He still remembered when he confronted his lover about their daughter.

 _"Our daughter?" Cora said, "Really, Hook. You think I had a baby with you?"_

 _"I can do math," He said. "And I know how hard it is to get here, and how you wouldn't sleep with anyone here. You mentioned to me about your excruciating long dry spell. And we did roll in the hay more than a couple of times, love."_

 _"Don't call me that revolting pet name you call the rest of your bedmates." Cora snapped._

 _"Would you rather me strangle you. Bring you to the Enchanted Forest for Regina to have her way with you."_

 _"Regina," Cora murmured. "Of course she'd hire you to get rid of me. And you took the job. Really, did I mean nothing to you?"_

 _"Well, you didn't call me after are time together. So I thought you didn't care for me, love. But now, I'm willing to talk term.s Especially since we share a daughter together."_

Threatening Cora ended up being the only way he got to see Zara. That and being in her good graces. He soon learned how close his child was to her mother. Zara wouldn't even look at him until Cora told her I was all right.

The child in front of him was a bi different now. Thank God. While it was still clear that she preferred Cora to him, at least she wasn't as formal to him and had to actually talk to him now since they were working together.

"Admit it, Zar. It had to be hard for you, leaving the boy like that." Hook said.

"It wasn't that hard. Not really." Zara said with a shrug. "He'll be fine. Pan has no idea he's being played"

"You shouldn't be so cocky, lass." Hook said, "Pan knows everything that's going on the island."

"I cast a disillusionment spell on the ship, remember?" Zara said. "Even the merpeople you bring on the ship won't know where it is if they talk. Not that they will. Everything is going according to mother's plan. Assuming you found us a witch to bring back to the forest."

She looked doubtful that he actually did. One of the things that concerned him the most about Zara was how little respect she had for him, even when he introduced himself as her father.

 _"And I'm supposed to care because?"_

 _"Surely, you were interested in who I was." He said, "I swear that if I knew about you I'd—"_

 _Zara started laughing. "How cute. You're going to apologize."_

 _"I—"_

 _"You needn't bother." Zara said, "Mother has made sure I had everything I'd ever want or need."_

And it did appear that relatively speaking Cora had taken good care of Zara. The bond between mother and child was strong, and Zara did seem healthy and well educated. Though, it disturbed Hook she was already learning such powerful magic so young.

Or that she was learning magic at all.

He had always hated the stuff. Especially since it took Milah away. The Crocodile that was one of the reasons he was helping Cora with this endeavor, she told him that he would be able to destroy him when this was all done. Not that it mattered; Regina had killed the bastard before he could.

Now the only reason he worked for Cora was for Zara, and of course he had developed something for the wrench. Though he couldn't quite pinpoint what it was if anything.

He knew what a viper Cora was, and he knew she didn't like him. Tolerated him for what he offered, really. And the fact he was Zara's father. Though, she hadn't exactly let him bond with her. This trip was really the first time he had been alone with Zara.

It showed trust, he thought.

Or maybe Cora believed that Zara was more than prepared to deal with him now, he grimaced as he thought about what he had witnessed when Zara protected the boy from an ogre when he had appeared out of nowhere. He had no idea that his daughter was capable of producing fireballs out of her bare hands.

Like Cora. Like the Crocodile.

He tried to console himself that not all magic was bad. Look at the gorgeous sea witch that he had in the tub below.

Syrena seemed nice.

Of course, she wasn't a fully grown witch like those in the tales he read about. She still looked mer, when he had first saw her he was a little surprised that this creature. This beautiful creature was a witch. But she had cast that merman to God knows where, and when he picked her up, he saw the beginnings of what would eventually be her tentacles when she fully developed into her powers.

"I asked if you found us a witch, Hook." Zara stated looking at him.

"Please," He said, "Call me, Papa."

She rolled her dark eyes. They weren't as cold as Cora's though, not yet. They were still warm, but it seemed like they got colder every day. "What I call you doesn't matter. I need to know if you found us a witch, did that merman take the bait."

He nodded, "Yes. And I found one. She—her powers aren't fully develop though, is that going to cause an issue?"

Zara frowned, "What do you mean they're not fully developed?"

"She's still a mermaid. Well, sort of. Her tentacles are growing and she can do magic, but she doesn't look like a sea witch yet."

Zara raised an eyebrow, but she knew what he meant, "I'll need to research it. Ideally, to be able to anchor her to the ship to access any portal she'll need to be fully developed. She should be able to get us back to the Forest though, since the realms are linked. It shouldn't take that much strength. Is she here?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I had to trick her though. She thinks—"

"What?" Zara said.

He explained the ruse to her.

"You really had to lie to her," Zara said when she was done. "You do realize she's going to be pissed."

"She's going to be pissed either way," He said. "At least this will get her on my good side. She wants to help me."

"To rescue me, a child that's not even missing. God, I can't believe you said that Mother kidnapped me."

"You catch more flies with honey, lass." He said.

"She's wearing the conch necklace that I bewitched for you and the merman." Zara said, "She has no choice but to help you. You don't have to do this."

"She doesn't know that though," He said. "And I don't want her to know till it's absolutely necessary. Surely, your mother has taught you that a willing servant is better than a forced servant."

"Right. But when she walks around here, she'll find out that I'm perfectly fine soon enough."

"Not a full sea witch, love. She can't transform save on Ursula's day."

"Did she tell you that shit," Zara said. "That's not true. God, you are gullible. Mother is right."

"Shit isn't exactly a term royalty should use." Hook said.

"I'm talking to a pirate." Zara pointed out, "I'm speaking your native vernacular."

Hook didn't know what vernacular meant, but he just nodded. "Well, she's below the deck, so it's not like she's going to see you."

"So, you're just going to tell her what to do then? And how do you think that's going to go over."

"She'll get us to the Enchanted Forest." He said, "It will be a good test for her strength, then I'll let your mother handle her."

Zara rolled her eyes.

"What?" Hook asked.

"You always fuck up." She snapped. "You need to get her to transport us back soon. The wards should hold for a few days, but like you said I don't want to risk Pan spotting us. He'll know we're up to something and then it's more likely he'll do something to the boy."

"It shouldn't matter if Pan does anything to him. Should it?" Hook asked.

Zara looked at him, "Are you trying to inquire whether or not I care about my cousin? Because the answer is no, I don't."

"You saved his life, Zara."

"Stop being paternal and check on the mermaid. If you're lucky she might've grown her tentacles and became the hideous old crone we need her to be."

* * *

But Syrena hadn't grown her tentacles instead she was just as lovely as ever. Her color had improved too the squid ink—no, witch's ink, he had learned something today had worn.

She looked glorious, he thought as he looked at the sea witch in training in a tub. It would be a shame that such beauty would quickly be morphed into a monster.

He had seen sea witches before. And none of them looked like his girl, who looked so alive, so delectable. Even when sea witches were inhuman form, when they disguised their monstrous appearance, they could no longer look like they looked as mermaids.

"Stop staring at me, " Syrena said as if she felt his eyes on him.

Her voice was just as wonderful as the rest of her. Mermaids were called sirens of the sea for so many reasons.

"Such waste." He said.

Syrena shook her head, "What?"

"Such waste that such beauty—"

"Don't," She said, "You don't even understand. My magic, that's my life. It's all I have. This body, this voice. I could care less for it."

"But surely you know what you're giving up. Mermaids, you're supposed to like things of beauty."

She sighed heavily as she turned to look at him. She had such lovely eyes. They were green and reminded him of the Neverland lagoon. "There are more things to life than beauty, Killian. With my magic, I can do so much more. I can help people, people like you."

"But surely you know what you'll eventually become."

She nodded as she looked at what would eventually be her tentacles. "And I look forward to the day. I'm no good, not like this."

He gave her a look, "You'll miss your beauty lass, I know sea witches. They bemoan about their mer years."

She laughed, "I know. My teachers tell me that all the time, but I look forward to the days I can perform the more complex charms and not have to worry about my magic not working. Hell, when I have my powers I can even zap myself a pair of legs if I want."

"Yes, but not with that face." He said.

Syrena rolled her eyes, "You're not here to talk about me, are you? I'm sure you want to talk about finding your daughter."

"Aye," He said, "You're feeling better."

She nodded as she swished her tail. It was glorious as the rest of her. Save for the few grayish black growth that would be her tentacles, her tail was bright red and contrasted with the paleness of her skin. "I do indeed, Captain. Obviously, the witch's ink has worn off."

He nodded. "You know I'm not dense, I noticed you changed the subject."

She sighed, "Yeah, I did. Obviously."

"So, magic's really worth all of it?"

"Becoming a sea witch?" She asked, "Honestly, it's all I've ever known and wanted. I'm a horrible mermaid."

"You don't look like a horrible mermaid to me, lass."

She laughed. "You're ridiculously shallow, you know that? Just like the rest of them."

"Well, aren't mermaids supposed to known for their gorgeousness? I mean, your whole purpose is to lure my kind in the sea and kill us."

"We don't do that," She said, "Well, most of us don't. I never did."

"Good thing you haven't, you would've killed lots of members of my crew with that body of yours." He said as his eyes took in her shapely body. He wasn't lying. His entire crew would want her. Hell, he was even getting hard just looking at her those breasts were barely covered by that hair of hers. He could see just how round and perfect they were and he had half a desire to just go over there and touch them. To suck on them, he could see those nipples slightly raised underneath all that glorious hair...

She shook her head at him in disgust, "You don't have to flirt with me, Killian. I already agreed to help you."

"I know," He said, "I'm just telling you you're not as useless as you think to your species."

"Do you know what a mermaid's primary purpose is besides luring sailors?"

He shook his head.

"Having fry." She said, "I can't…I'm infertile. And I'm a failure at bringing that gift to my colony."

Her infertile, he couldn't believe it.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at him from the tub, "I know. Trust me. Plenty of mermen have said the same thing when I tried to mate, but I can't release eggs. Never been able too, and it's pointless. The only thing I can do for my colony now is to grow into my powers. I can do great things."

"I'm sure you can," He said.

"I already can do a lot," She said, "And I will only be more powerful once I am finally ready to embrace my powers. And unlike the others, I feel like, I feel like I'm not giving up anything."

He shook his head. Because as shallow as it seemed, it did seem like Syrena was giving up a lot. Those breasts alone were a lot. "They say that being a sea witch changes you. Not just physically." He said, "The witches I've met…they're…"

"Yes," She said, "I know. But, it's something I desperately want. And like I said, the sacrifices are worth the good that I can do."

"Never thought I'd hear a sea witch say the word good before." He said.

"Surely, you know that not all magic is bad, Killian." Syrena said. "I'm going to get you back to your daughter."

"Yes, lass," He said, "Yes, lass, you are. I'm assuming you have a plan."

She nodded and explained many of the details that Zara had already explained to him.

* * *

Zara was impatient.

And who could blame her. After all, it had seemed to take longer than they originally planned. A lot because Syrena was only a sea witch in training and could not open up a strong enough portal for the ship without the moon being in the right position.

His daughter, looked at him. "You've been down there a lot."

He sighed heavily, "I'm helping Syrena with the portal process. I need to make a connection with her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, flies in honey." She spit out, "Do you like her?"

He rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"I hear mermaids are quite seductive and fickle creatures." His daughter pointed out, "And she still looks like a mermaid. Is still basically a mermaid, per all my reading. She probably thinks you're decent looking. Though I bet she hates the hook."

He frowned, "She doesn't hate the hook.

Though, she did ask about it.

 _"How'd you lose your hand?"_

 _It came out of nowhere, but he had been asking questions about her life so he guessed it would only be natural that she'd ask questions about his._

 _He sighed heavily, "The Crocodile."_

 _"What?" She was confused, of course she was confused._

 _He sighed heavily, "Sorry. It's a name I call him. You ever heard of the Dark One."_

 _She nodded, "I—I know of the creature. The witches of said never to make a deal with the being. No matter what form it's in. Especially its latest incarnation. We're not even told its name because of how dangerous its current form is."_

 _He nodded, "That's smart. Well, the Dark One killed my love. And I lost my hand as a result of it."_

 _She gasped._

 _"I'm fine," He said._

 _"But your hand!"_

 _"I know, it's horrible." He said, "He's dead now anyway. He's not going to hurt me anymore."_

 _"Good," Syrena said. "Good, I'm glad he's dead."_

 _He nodded, it was the only good thing Regina had done._

"Hook," Zara snapped, "You didn't answer my question."

"What, love?"

"Do you think she can open the portal?"

"I'm sure of it." He said.

Zara rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You're far too trusting," Zara said. "Sea witches can be tricky creatures."

"She's not a sea witch yet," Killian said. "And I do trust her."

Zara rolled her eyes, "You are such a man."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's still a mermaid, Killian. You're forgetting their charms. She could easy be tricking us."

" First, call me 'Papa' and she won't," He said. "Besides, she's still wearing the enchantment."

"And she hasn't noticed?" Zara said.

"It's charmed, remember." He said, "After the merman was banished and I took control of her, she completely forgot she was wearing it. Not that we need to use the device. Like I told you, I trust her."

Zara shook her head.

"You would too if you met her," He said, "She just wants to do good."

Zara laughed at this. "Just wants to be good."

"It's true, Zar." He said, "There's no need to be so cynical. She really believes she's helping me. If I was a better man I'd feel—"

Guilty.

It did pain him a bit that he was tricking the wench, especially for Cora's purposes, but he wanted to get out of this godforsaken hell hole. He had done Cora's bidding and it was one step closer to protecting Zara that wasn't a lie.

He told himself he didn't care about the mermaid, he shouldn't. But it still upset him that he was—

"Don't, Hook." Zara said, "I know you think I don't give a damn about you, but I'm telling this to you now, if you help that girl, Mother will kill you and even though I find you to be a nincompoop, I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die, sweetheart."

"Then don't have second thoughts about the mermaid." She said.

He nodded, "I won't. Now, let's get back to your mother."

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 9 Preview: I've actually written this one just has to be edited and it's ready to go. It's going to be in Snow White's POV we'll sort of get her thoughts on what's going on with her relationship with David and she makes a decision that is going to have effects on everyone later on. It will also be going more into her revised backstory and Zelena relationship.**


	57. Part 3 Chapter 9: Regrets

**AN: I'm back, here's the next one. Another Storybrooke centric chapter (I know, I know) but there is a reason you're getting so many of these in this arc, and you'll soon see why. I actually liked drafting this chapter since it allowed me to sort of develop the Snow White character some more which is fun, hopefully you'll like it too. As always reviews and add ons are appreciated, they get the juices flowing.**

Chapter 9: Regrets

Snow White frowned as she woke up in her husband's arms.

It had only been a few days since the curse broke, but her head still hurt from all of this. Not mention she had been dealing with so much before the curse.

She sighed heavily as she turned to look at David. She should be thankful that he was alive. When she last saw him, she thought that David had been killed by Regina, but he hadn't.

Thank God.

But while she felt relief that David was alive, at the same time—at the same time Snow felt trapped.

She didn't love him. Not like she was supposed too. Which didn't make sense because what they were supposed to have was true love's kiss. But it wasn't what she felt that night with Zelena.

She scolded herself, she told herself not to even think about it. But as Charming touched her that night, as he made love to her all she could think about was how it felt all-wrong. How she wasn't, despite the fact that they were true loves.

She felt her eyes watering. This was he last thing she should even be thinking about. She should be thinking about Emma, she had been such a horrible mother to her daughter. Her daughter who needed her but wanted nothing to do with her.

Zelena would've helped her find a way to reach Emma, much like she helped her remove the darkness from her child's life.

She frowned as she thought about that one bleak spot in her life, her friend had helped her through so much and she forgot about her for twenty-eight years.

And betrayed her.

No, it was not a betrayal.

Zelena knew that she was going to stay with Charming. They couldn't be together, not with Emma on the way. And it wasn't proper. She had heard that so many times.

Her mother had told her so much before she died. She saw the way Snow had looked at some of the ladies in waiting. She had only been a small girl then, but she remembered her eye wandering over their body admiring their curves. How she found herself having more than friendly feelings towards one of the kitchen maids, and Eva had noticed it too, and quickly reprimanded her.

 _"I can't help it, Mother." She remembered saying after Eva confronted her. "I don't want to feel this way but…"_

 _"You can control it," Eva said. "You're a princess. You have duties. And that is not to be with a woman, Snow. That is blasphemous. Do you understand me?"_

She remembered the first time she saw Regina, she had thought she was gorgeous. It might've been one of the reasons she told Daddy to marry her. If Regina was her mother, than maybe—well, maybe Snow wouldn't feel that way about her.

It didn't work though. Sure, she grew to hate Regina. But she still feel her body heating up whenever she saw a pretty woman. She remembered being particularly picky about her court. How she didn't want anyone pretty to be a member of it, to try to hide her secret.

She remembered seeing Lady Belle when she came to court. How pretty she looked, how perfect she acted. She had thought Belle was gorgeous which meant she couldn't be a member of her court.

Of course, these feelings were quickly swept under the floor when Regina started trying to kill her and she met Charming. He was the first guy she felt something for, and it felt right. At least until she met Zelena.

Of course, she noticed how attractive the witch was, like she did with any woman. But by that point, she was secure in her marriage. But Charming started becoming more and more distant, and Zelena.

Snow hated to say this, but she fell in love with her. Not that she'd ever admit it until Zelena had saved her life, when Snow and her went to save Emma. She had spent one night in the arms of the witch, and then she turned her away. And she was gone now, taken by Zelena and she never got to be with her.

It hurt.

She tried to repress it with repairing her relationship with Charming. And God knows, she loved him. It probably helped matters that they couldn't exactly have relations since she was in her later months of pregnancy. She couldn't grimace at the way he pawed at her, how his body wasn't Zelena's.

And he was snoring.

She must've been tearing up more than she thought because she had woken up Charming and he asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine," She said. "Just thinking about Emma."

"We'll find her, Snow." Charming said in a sleepy voice. "We'll always find her."

His catch phrase for everything, Snow thought with a grimace as she looked at his sleeping form.

He had thought they needed to give Emma time, which she thought was ridiculous. In fact, they got into a bit of a row when they got back from Belle's earlier.

 _"I really don't think you should push Emma breaking up with Rumpelstiltskin." Charming had said much to Snow's chagrin._

 _"Charming," Snow said. "You and I both know she can't be with that demon. He tricked her. Once we explain—"_

 _He shook his head. "Didn't you hear what Belle said, I think she made some good points. The more we push Emma away from Rumple the more likely she'll want to stay with him. She doesn't know us Snow."_

 _"That's not true," Snow White said. "I had coffee with her."_

 _He shook his head, "Mary Margret had coffee with her and that was only to drug her and it caused her to almost lose her baby. A baby she just lost. I'm sorry, but she doesn't like you that much right now, honey."_

 _"That's ridiculous," She said, "You said the other day to Emma that she should give us a chance. You stood up for me."_

 _"I did," He said, "But, but I understand where she's coming from. We can't push. And as much as I hate to say this, I think we should accept Rumpelstiltskin. He is Jaime's father."_

 _She shook her head, "He doesn't have to be. Blue said there are ways that if we can find someone willing to blood adopt him."_

 _This set Charming off._

 _"Are you hearing yourself?"_

 _"I—" She said._

 _"You're being insane," He snapped._

 _"I just want to protect Henry," She said, "Surely, you understand that."_

 _He shook his head. "The boy is fine. Just like Emma is fine. Surely, your realized by now that you're not born dark. Look, you trusted me back in the Enchanted Forest when that cockamamie witch told you that Emma had the potential for darkness."_

 _"Zelena wasn't a cockamamie witch." Snow spouted out, "She was trying to help us, she sacrificed her life for us."_

 _Charming shook his head, "She was crazy. She wanted you to kill a baby. A baby. Just to prevent any chance that Emma might've had from being dark."_

 _"It wasn't a baby," She said. "It was—"_

 _"It doesn't matter what it was, it was a ridiculous idea. Just like this whole blood adoption idea. Get it out of your head, Snow."_

They didn't talk quite a bit after that, until Snow decided to get him in her good graces again by having sex.

That was one thing Regina had taught her. If her father was mad at her, she could always get Leopold back in her good graces by seducing him. But God, did Snow hate making love to David especially now.

"I know you're still awake," Her husband's voice said.

She should've known he hadn't gone back to sleep he wasn't snoring.

"I'm just thinking," She said. "I want to try to get in contact with Emma. This isn't right, Charming."

"Did you even think about what I said?" He asked.

She sighed heavily. "I don't like her with that monster."

"I don't either," He said, "But like I said before, we need to treat this delicately."

"You don't think she hates me, do you, Charming?" She asked.

"No," He said, "No. Well, she won't. Not when she realizes that it was Regina's machinations that made you do those things. We'll explain it to her."

"She doesn't even want to talk to us." Snow pointed out.

He sighed heavily, "That's another reason I think we should play nice with Rumpelstiltskin right now. He could help us talk with her."

"Why would he do that," Snow said. "He has never done anything for free."

She remembered being so happy when he died, she should've known it wastoo good to be true. Zelena had suspected as much.

 _"I wouldn't count him out dead as of yet, princess." Zelena said. "Dark One's seem to survive through many things."_

 _"I saw the body," Snow said. "And God knows, Regina's making everyone think she's killed him. She declared herself the new 'Dark One'."_

 _"You don't declare yourself the Dark One." Zelena pointed out, "You just are."_

 _She should've suspected as much when Regina never appeared full out sparkly and causing more havoc. But at that point, she figured Regina was concentrating her power source on the curse. As far as a sparkly appearance went, she excused it to glamour charms. Her stepmother had always been extremely fickle_.

Charming frowned, "I think he might be willing. He would want to make Emma happy, he does care for her. I've seen them together."

Snow shook her head, "We should've realized he wasn't dead."

"We saw the body," Charming said. "He was more than dead."

Snow shook her head, "You know, I haven't even had time to relish the fact that she's alive. That Regina didn't kill her."

Charming nodded. They had both awaken on the street, and it clicked who Emma obviously was. Because that had been what they named their daughter. They never told anyone what her name was, besides Rumpelstiltskin. Not even Zelena knew. Snow never felt right, after that night, talking about the baby with her.

She knew it had to hurt.

Charming nodded, "It's a miracle."

"It's a miracle that you survived too," Snow White said. "I couldn't believe it when I realized she didn't kill you."

It had been a miracle, but she didn't feel the way she should. Not that she'd ever tell her husband that.

Snow White found herself saying, "I want to find Regina, Charming. She—we need justice."

He sighed heavily, "She's no longer a threat. She's gone."

Snow shook her head, "No, as long as she's out there she's a threat to our kingdom."

"Honey," He said, "I don't know if you've realized this, but this is not our kingdom. We aren't royality anymore. Hell, Storybrooke is nothing like the Enchanted Forest. I saw Ruby actually making out with that barmaid from the Rabbit Hole the other day and no one looked the wiser."

"Ruby's always been…" Snow said, "She's always been that way."

He gave her a blank look. "Really?"

"Well, it's not something that you'd exactly reveal in the Enchanted Forest." Snow pointed out.

"I know," Charming said, "But she told you?"

"I'm her best friend," She said with a shrug.

Though she never admitted that they shared that particular trait in common—the liking girls bit. Although, they even kissed once when both of them were drunk. Snow had been relieved that Ruby had no memory of it. It was the first time she kissed a girl, till Zelena.

Charming shook his head, "Well, if she's happy. I guess it's okay. I thought she was seeing Whale though."

"She likes both men and women." Snow pointed out. Unlike her, Snow realized as she thought about the way Charming touched her.

God, what was wrong with her?

"Oh," Charming said. "Okay, can we change the subject? This has suddenly gotten very weird."

"You brought it up," She said. "That this place is different from the Enchanted Forest."

"I know," He said, "And I think that's something we have to remember. Just like we're going to have to remember Emma's a grown woman. Right?"

"Right." Snow White said as she laid there in bed.

* * *

In the end, she might've gotten about forty-five minutes of sleep. When she woke up, she saw Charming smiling at her with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I called Belle, she's agreed to help us look for Emma. Apparently, she has her cell phone number."

"Belle, has her cell phone number?" Snow White said. "Freaking Belle."

"They talked a lot." David said.

Snow White shook her head, yet another reason to hate Lady Belle. Besides the fact that she made her feel uncomfortable in that pretty yellow dress and told her off yesterday.

She hated being told off, especially by a mere lady in waiting. She knew she sounded snobby. Hell, she had been told she had tendencies to be snotty even by her own mother, but she was after all a princess.

She would've been queen.

Before Emma's birth, she reflected on her coronation a bit. She felt so unready. Both Charming and Zelena had reassured her, that she' d know what to do but she didn't believe it.

She told Charming she needed to take a shower first, before she talked to Belle. She needed some time to think.

Like right now, she had no idea how to help her people let alone what to wear for the day. There were only so many overly cutesy cardigans she could take.

She frowned looking at her reflection in the mirror as she got dressed. She looked terrible. She hadn't really looked at herself since the curse broke, but Regina had really done a number to her appearance.

A lot of people would say the short hair was terrible, Snow thought as she fingered her shorn locks. Zelena had loved her long hair, so had Charming. Personally, the short hair was the least of the changes that bothered her.

In fact, she sort of liked the shorter doo if it was styled better. Which was why she got out Charming's razor and before she knew it she had given herself a fauxhawk. No one would stare at her ears anymore, she thought as she put some gel in her hair.

She actually did like the overall look. While it wasn't something old fashioned or traditional was edgy. And Snow missed being edgy. Which brought her back to how meek Regina made her look. Those cardigans. It might've seemed petty at a time like this, but she felt as stupid as she had the first time Regina had taken her to be fitted for an adult gown.

Snow hadn't exactly been fairest of the land back then. She had been in a pudgy adolescent, in pretty much everywhere but the chest. In fact, the whole idea of being a proper lady frightened Snow. She was more comfortable hunting around the forest in breeches than putting on a fancy dress and waltzing.

And of course, Regina did nothing but pick hideous dress after hideous dress that in no way flattered Snow.

 _"That looks darling," She remembered Regina saying after one pink monstrosity that she had forced Snow to try on._

 _Darling was not how Snow would describe the dress. It was way too lacey for her liking making her butt look bigger if possible than it was._

 _"It looks hideous," She said._

 _Her father was still alive at that point, and she didn't feel that scared of Regina yet. Though, she no longer adored her like she did when Regina first married Leopold. Regina had quickly taught Snow that remaining distant was best, but Snow had been so excited when her stepmother said she needed to take her shopping._

 _But she soon realized it was because her father had more or less ordered her too. For when Snow complained about the pink dress Regina sighed and said, "I guess this is what your father was talking about."_

 _"What?"_

 _"You. Having no sense of how a lady is supposed to look or dress." She said._

 _"But it looks horrible on me, Regina." Snow White said, "The color makes me look all blotchy."_

 _"You're blotchy because you eat too much chocolates." Regina snapped. "It doesn't help your figure either."_

 _Snow turned a color that she knew wasn't helping the dress. She was quite fond of chocolates, especially since her mother died and Regina didn't turn out to be the stepmother she had hoped for. God knows, she got so lonely and Cook was always more than willing to lend an ear while giving her some sort of goody. Her cinnamon hot chocolate always made Snow feel so much better._

 _"There's no need to get embarrassed about it, Snow. I'm telling you the truth. You're no longer a child. You can't indulge yourself in sweets, otherwise you won't catch yourself a proper husband or for that matter fit in a proper ball gown."_

 _"Maybe I don't want a husband." Snow said._

 _It was the one thing that day she said was true. She didn't want a husband. Oh, she knew she had to have one, but the thought of being with a man even then didn't seem right to her. Even though, she knew one day she had to marry._

 _"Don't be ridiculous," Regina said. "You're a princess. You have to marry and be presentable."_

 _"I know," That Snow said. "But this isn't me, Regina. I don't want to go to parties. And you and I both know I look stupid in this dress."_

 _"A proper corset will make it look better, you'll see. It will at least give a bit of a figure, though laying off the chocolate and pasties will help too."_

Neither of those things helped, Snow thought. She hadn't slimmed down until years later when she had to run off to the forest and it pretty much starved those thirty or so pounds off of her. Not that anyone besides Regina, even called her chubby back then. Even in that first hideous party dress, people found her beautiful because she was a princess.

Well, she hardly felt beautiful now.

She shook her head as she looked at the turtleneck she ended up choosing. There was no way in hell she was wearing anymore cardigans. She didn't know why Regina left it here at least until she tried it on and realized that it was a little snug.

More than a little snug, actually. In fact, she was struggling a bit to put it on. It was as if Regina had put the turtleneck in her wardrobe to play an old homage to Snow's chocolate loving days. It was odd how she hadn't realized in twenty-eight years that she still had pretty much a post-partum body. She was actually a little heavier than she had been even when she was forced into that hideous dress. She guessed she didn't realize it with being cursed, and then, well wearing all those boxy clothes didn't exactly show that her body had changed. That what she thought was always a muffin top for liking too many brownies at Granny's, was really leftover baby weight.

Not that she cared since she had her baby. The fact that Emma didn't die made Snow smile.

With one final tug Snow was able to finally get the turtleneck on. It might've showed every imperfection of her body and she could barely breathe, but it wasn't a cardigan or a tent. And that was something.

With the hair and turtleneck, she halfway felt like herself and she was ready to call Emma.

Though, her hands were still shaking when she took the number from Charming. Charming eyed her and asked if she was okay.

"What?" She asked.

"You were in the shower for a long time and you—well, you look different."

"I had to do something with my hair, and I couldn't' wear another cardigan." She said with a sigh, "I know the top makes me look fat, but now's not the time to buy clothes."

"You're not fat," He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Charming. Even I know I can barely breathe in this top."

At least Zelena would've told her the truth, Snow thought, before instantly regretting thinking that. Charming was only trying to be nice.

"Snow," He said, "I wasn't lying…"

"I've gained weight," She said. "There's no denying that. I essentially just gave birth to a child. And I think Regina curse allowed me to continue gaining weight despite being cursed."

"Don't be ridiculous, you might be a little heavier but you're hardly fat." He said before pausing for a moment, " But if you hate the cardigans that much, I can buy you some things if you want to call Emma by yourself."

She looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "I figure you might need some time alone. It's not like we can have a three way conversation, and I know you're anxious to talk to her."

"Fine," Snow said. "But Charming, can you please not get me anything in pastels or that looks like a tent?'

"Of course not," He said before he asked for her size.

Her hands shook as the phone rang. Finally, someone picked up. "Yeah, who is this?"

It was Emma, she sounded grumpy. Of course she did. "Emma," She said, "It's me, it's me, Mom."

There was a huge sigh on the other end of the phone. "Mary Margret, I told you I don't want to talk to you."

"I know, but, but your father had Belle give me your number. I wanted to call to make sure you're okay, and baby, you need to come home."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, "Why should I?"

"What?"

"Storybrooke is not my home," Emma said, "Did it ever occur to you that I had a life before I moved there. That I had planned to move back to Boston."

"But Jaime." Snow said.

"He's fine," Emma said. "I found him. He called me. He ditched Regina, and he's fine. He's with me now."

"Good," Snow said. "Then everything's okay then. You can come home and we can, we can be a family."

"No." Emma said. "No. I'm not coming back."

"Is it Rumpelstiltskin, Emma? Is he keeping you from your family because your father and I—"

"No, this does not involve, Rumple, Mary Margret." Emma snapped, "I told you, I don't want anything to do with Storybrooke. I want to raise my son in peace away from this insanity."

"But what about your family?"

"I'm with my family," Emma said before adding, "Don't call this number again. I won't pick up."

She then hung up, and Snow White found herself in tears. True to word, Emma did not pick up when she called again. In fact, the phone had been turned off after the third attempt to call. When Charming came back with the clothes, she was an outright mess.

"She's not coming back," She told Charmign through tears.

"What?" He said setting the bag down.

"Emma," Snow said. "She says she's not coming back at all. And then she turned her phone off. I lost her again, Charming."

"We didn't lose her," He said, "She just needs space."

"No," Snow said, "You didn't hear her."

He sighed heavily, "Snow."

"What?"

"She's okay though, right? I mean, you called her and she's okay."

Snow nodded.

"Then I think we should give her some space." He said thoughtfully.

"What?" Snow asked shocked.

"Emma's going through a lot," Charming said. "If she's okay, I don't think…"

"No, you're not thinking." Snow snapped. "She needs us."

"Snow." He said, "Really, think about it. She just realized the truth about us, she'll want some time."

"No." She said, "I'm going to find her. Talk some sense into her, she's coming home."

"You're being ridiculous," He said causing her to look at him startled.

"What?"

"You heard me," He said, "This behavior is ridiculous. It's going to drive Emma further away, I thought we talked about this already."

She glared at him. "No, we didn't."

"We did last night."

"Last night, we were talking about Rumpelstiltskin."

"And let me guess, he's with our daughter and you can't stand it."

Snow glared at him, "I still can't believe your okay with _that_ relationship."

He shook his head, "Like, I told you earlier it doesn't matter what you and I think. Emma is a grown woman, Snow. She can make her choices"

"No, she can't." Snow said, "She doesn't have that luxury. Neither did I."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Charming asked.

"Dear lord, she's a princess, Charming. Believe it or not, when you're a royal you have a lot of responsibilities. I know you were born in a hut in a village, but I would've thought you're time as 'Prince James' would've taught you a thing or two."

He stared at her, not quite sure to make out what she said. She knew he didn't understand, not all of it. How could he? He didn't know that every time he kissed her, touched her that she inwardly flinched. That no matter how kind he was to her, no matter how gentle he was to her, she'd never love him the way she was supposed to. She'd only view him as her nearest dearest friend, not how she should treat a husband.

"I think I know a lot about royal responsibility, Snow, since I almost died for our daughter." He finally responded.

There was something so cold about his tone. However, Snow didn't allow herself to get hung up over it. "That's not what I meant."

"I don't care," He said, "You're going to leave Emma alone. Give her some space, we owe her that much."

"And what if I don't?" She asked.

"Then, then, I don't know if I can be with you." Charming said.

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 10 Preview: Rumple gets pushy about meeting with Zara and has suspicions. He and Cora go look at a place for a possible portal opening. And a portal may or may not be opened in this chapter.**


	58. Part 3 Chapter 10: Contemplation

**AN: Here's the next one. It's finally a Harumple point of view! Yay! I hope. Anyway, I know a lot of you were wondering when we're going to get more HP stuff into here. It's coming. This arc is really heavily Once based though, but I will tell you that in future arcs we will be getting back to Hogwarts and the next couple of chapters will be having more HP cameos and interactions.**

Chapter 10:Contemplation

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't a stupid man. He might've had his dull moments, especially before he recovered all his memories. God, did he do some stupid things in his first few years at Hogwarts. And even in his first life, he was a bit of a village idiot since the curse. But over three hundred years of life experience, being killed by an evil vindictive witch, having that sad sack Voldemort after his ass, and then becoming a ruler of a magical country have taught him to be weary and he did not buy Cora's story that he had fathered her late in life surprise baby.

Though, it was possible and that in itself made him sort of sick.

He had tried to black out the fact that he and Cora had one last roll in the hay for so many years. It had been one of the more embarrassing moments in his life, for so many different reasons.

Thankfully, the topic never came up in their encounters. Then again, he really hadn't talked to her since that day in Wonderland when he woke up in a haze and naked in her bed.

He shook his head in disgust, he had never told anyone about that. Like it never happened, though the fact that Cora had another daughter—Zara—made it a little impossible not too.

Zara it meant princess.

Fitting, he thought. Cora did like to name her daughters in relation to her current place or their father's current place in society.

Though, he wasn't exactly king of any country back then but there wasn't a name synonymous with evil Dark One so he guessed it had to work. And as Cora said, she seemed to name the girl after her position in Wonderland.

It was hard imaging that Cora actually thought about the need for the heir. The woman was always the selfish sort and it always seemed that being a mother seemed like an unnecessary burden to her. Even when they made their little bargain all those years ago, she seemed aghast with the whole idea.

" _You want to have my baby?" He asked._

" _Well, it seems like a fair modification Rumple. We can continue…well, we can continue doing this. And I guess having your child won't be that bad."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "You don't want kids."_

 _It was true, he saw it all over her. And at that point, he didn't even know about Zelena. Or the fact that she dumped her in the woods so that a tornado could carry her off to Oz._

 _Cora sighed. "You and I both know that I really have no choice when it comes to child rearing. It's part of the deal here when you're a woman in the Enchanted Forest. Besides, I can think of a few worse things than bearing your brat. At least the child would have brains."_

 _He shook his head at her, "It would just have my brains. What about my dastardly good looks?"_

 _She laughed at that, "Really, Rumple, if I am going to have a child there's no one else's child I'd rather have than yours."_

And apparently, she did have his baby now. Though, he was stillweary. But really who else would she have slept with in Wonderland?

The Hatter?

He doubted it. Jefferson said she wanted nothing to do with him, until he made a suitable replacement hat.

As for the rest of the inhabitants in Wonderland, it would probably be beneath her. So, he did seem like the likely baby daddy. Though, he still didn't completely buy it.

Maybe he would have some answers when he found the girl, whom he had just found out had conveniently been kidnapped. He didn't know if he believed that or not.

Okay, he didn't.

A sneaking suspicion, and just basic logic, told him that this was a stall tactic on Cora's part. He was even starting to not believe the girl's existence that Cora had came up with the child as some last failsafe to stay alive.

He was surprised that she fell into his trap so easy. He used to think she was the smartest out of the Mills' women, but after she got in the dark carriage with him which subsequently allowed him to knock her out and incapacitate her by putting one of those magic-free cuffs on her hand. Well, he was starting to wonder…

But he wasn't exactly going to fall into the trap of underestimating Cora again. He did tell her the truth when he said that she was one of the best researchers he knew, next to Belle and Hermione.

Emma wasn't much into research, he thought, as his thoughts—as always drifted towards his wife. Sure, she could research she had the skills. She was an attorney after all, but he knew it wasn't her forte. The research part. His wife was more about action, she reminded him a lot like he was in his life as Harry Potter.

The part of him that was Harry wanted to do something. He was tired of waiting for Cora to make a breakthrough, when he knew his options were rather limited. He had studied realm traveling for years, centuries. And the only option had been the curse since a portal between this world and the world-without-magic (that really needed a new name because there was magic there) did not exist.

But the curse had created a portal, and now it was somehow accessible. The question though was to tap into its source, and that was the complication in itself.

You would think being a Dark One for three centuries, would've made him an expert on such a thing, but he wasn't. He knew the basic travel elements to open a portal—magic beans, which didn't seem to exist in the Enchanted Forest—Jefferson's hat (which would've been an option if the hatter was in the forest), or mermaids—an no one in their right mind would transform themselves into a mermaid since it took years just to learn how to swim into the damn portals in the mer world. Not to mention most of those spells had disastrous consequences.

He didn't know what to expect from Cora, but she had been his most prodigious student.

She sighed when she saw him, "Well, are you hear to gloat some more, Rumple?"

"I'd thought we talk more about our daughter's kidnapping more." He said.

"I told you everything I know," She said, "That mercenary took her. She's still alive though."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I told you I did a status spell on her, besides I think the mercenary wants something."

Yes, he had heard the story already.

"That's not good enough, Cora, and you know it. I'm not stupid."

"That's debatable," She said.

"Are you forgetting who's the one with magic, dearie?" He asked as a flame appeared in his hand.

It was a cheap parlor trick, but it did do the trick since Cora's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you." He said as the flame extinguished itself. "I just feel like you need a reminder not to lie to me."

"I told you, I don't know where the girl is." Cora said, "She's gone. The mercenary has her."

"The one that Regina hired to kill you," He snapped. "And you're not dead."

"Obviously, not." Cora said, "I'm not that easy to incapacitate, Rumple."

He giggled.

She glared at him, "Yeah, I know. You're going to tell me how easy it was for you to trick me, but that would normally not happen."

She looked genuinely upset that he had overtaken her and he was glad for it. There weren't a lot of people he hated more than Cora. Well, there was Voldmeort. Cora's various spawn—not counting Zara. And Ron Weasley was sort of on that list too, but Cora was high up there.

Really high up there, he thought as he looked at her.

She did look eerily younger than she did the last time he saw her, in a lot of ways she resembled the young girl he had met all those years ago. She had been doing something more than simple glamour spells, he thought since he knew the magic cuff would incapacitate any sort of charm she would've done on her looks.

She had done something drastic.

"What?" Cora said.

"Nothing, dearie," He said, "I've just been thinking about our predicament and thought it was time to retrieve our daughter."

"Did you?" She asked, "Because you know that's what I would do too if I knew where the hell she was."

"You've heard of a blood globe, haven't you darling?" He asked.

"What?" She said caught off guard.

He smiled as he waved his hand producing the artifact it had taken days of cleaning up the Dark Castle to find.

When he had arrived back at his old home, he was shocked with how much of a pack rat he was back in the day. Or how bad of a housemaid Belle was, he thought. There was so much crap in the house. It would've given Aunt Petunia a coronary.

Oh, how the years of being a Dursley slave made him a bit of a clean freak, he thought, as he looked for the blood globe he had tried to find long ago.

"Are you scared that the blood globe is going to reveal something?" He asked pressing her about the girl's paternity again.

It was sort of ridiculous. He shouldn't be pressing her about such things, but he couldn't help but to be suspicious. And he really didn't want to have a child with Cora. Was that so wrong?

That he didn't want to be reminded of that God-awful night, even though he knew in all likelihood the girl was his.

Cora and him had made a deal. She would have a child at some point. Or there would be consequences because magic always had a price. It would make sense she would bed him, he thought. Though, honestly he thought she had managed to worm her way out of those consequences long ago.

"Don't be ridiculous, Rumple." Cora said clearly seeing where he was going with this. "She's your daughter. And when you help me locate the mercenary and defeat him, you'll see her."

He raised an eyebrow. "You know you told me nothing about this mercenary."

"What is there to tell?" Cora asked.

"A name for starters. As bat shit crazy as Regina was, I don't think she'd send some no name thug to kill you."

Cora sighed heavily.

"I know, him, don't I?" He said as he saw the look on her face.

"Hook." She finally said, "Hook has our daughter."

* * *

Killian Jones better known as Hook—also a member of the top ten hate list, but honestly sort of useless and not that much of an enemy now since Rumple had cut his hand off.

At least that's what he thought until Hook told him that Killian Jones apparently had their daughter.

" _Really, you let Killian Jones overtake you?"_

 _"It's not like I had much control over the situation, Rumple." She said, "Regina had dipped his hook into squid ink. Powerful stuff as you're aware of."  
_

 _"And he took our daughter? I thought she was ten, that's a little young for Hook."  
_

 _"She's a good bargaining chip," Cora said, "And—well, you know the parts he travels in."_

 _Oh, did Rumple know._

 _Neverland._

 _He shuddered as he thought of that stupid realm where his stupid father lived._

 _And then he thought back to Bae, the fact that two of his children were there made him shudder._

" _Do you think he's going to sell her to Pan?" He asked._

" _He'll die if he does," Cora said._

" _Obviously," He snapped. "But why else would he have her in Neverland?"_

 _"I don't even know if he went to Neverland," Cora said. "All I know is he has Zara. She has talents that makes me think…no, he won't dispose of her."  
Talents, meaning magic._

 _It wasn't that surprising. All Mills' women were magically inclined, and supposedly his line was too if Hook had access to a child with magic, God knows what that moron could do._

" _Zara is a strong girl though," Cora said as if to reassure him. "If she'll find away to escape, she'll take it."_

But she had no idea where the child was, lost just like Jaime.

He shuddered. He had done everything he could to find the lad since arriving here, but it was as if he had disappeared in thin air. The blood globe hadn't revealed that any of his progeny were in this realm—not Zara or Jaime. Which worried him beyond belief.

He couldn't lose another child.

He had lost so much already.

Bae.

The baby that Emma was carrying, it might as well have been dead. He had been researching like mad since Regina had poisoned Emma with dreamshade, and he had been no closer to finding a cure than he had earlier.

Not that he'd ever admit defeat, but right now life pretty much sucked especially since he seemed to be stuck here unless he could get a magic bean to allow him to portal travel again. And even then, he still didn't' t know where either of his children were.

"I think I might have an idea."

He blinked as he turned to hear Cora talking to him.

"What?"

"I think I might have an idea, at least where the access point to the portal would be."

"Oh, really?" He asked.

She nodded. "Lake Nostros."

He frowned, "The lake's been bone dry for years."

She nodded, "Yes, but the waters, the waters were always said to go deep. There at one point was a Lady of the Lake, you have to wonder what her purpose was."

He frowned, "You think it was to guard a portal of sorts."

"Or portals." She said, "I think it was a world entrance point. It would make sense. I'm theorizing that the guardian protected the magic of the lake and since she's dead…well, the lake is no longer accessible until there is another."

It made sense, he guessed. Magical entities seemed to exist for some sort of purpose. The Dark One was a prime example of this, he was the embodiment of dark magic much like the sorcerer was the so called embodiment of light.

But in the end, was there really dark or light magic?

It was no time to get philosophical.

"So, we need a new guardian."

"Yes," She said.

"That won't take care of the passage issue." He said, "We'll still need a magic bean or something to get us through since I'm guessing the guardian won't be nice enough to open the portal."

"One step at a time, Rumple." She said, "We have to find a suitable guardian first."

"A suitable guardian," He said, "I suppose you have some ideas?"

"Why yes," She said, "We just need a sea witch who is more than willing to bind herself to the lake."

Rumple started laughing.

Cora gave him a confused look.

"Are you stupid?" He asked.

"What?" She said.

"Oh, binding a sea witch to guard the witch, like that's going to be a simple feat."

"It should be simple enough," Cora said.

Rumple rolled his eyes, "And to think I thought you were my smartest pupil. Do you know anything about sea witches? Their temperament. Do you know that the old guardian of this lake, was known for killing people?"

It was well documented that sea witches were pretty much feral. One step away from being legitimate monsters. Unlike him, they didn't' t see reason. They only obeyed one thing the sea—and their so-called covens.

Well, the ones of them that were sane enough to join a coven. Most of them had no contact with their kind and were impossible to deal with.

Their magic had always been of interest to Rumple, but he had never had found one reasonable enough to talk to. The closest was Ursula, and she herself was a bit of an anomaly since she was technically a sea goddess not a sea witch.

Real sea witches were another thing in themselves. They kept mostly to themselves these days. Or as long as Rumple knew them, and they were more feral than a damn mermaid, but they still hated land creatures just the same. Only instead of seducing sailors to their death, they'd just outright kill them.

And they wanted nothing to do with land magic too they thought it was blasphemous. Of course, Ursula was a girl who always looked for a bargain—but again, she was a sea goddess. Not a sea witch.

Big difference there.

Cora looked at him, "I know they're monsters, Rumple. I'm not exactly stupid. But there are ways to control them."

He shook his head at her.

He didn't like it, not one bit. Taking away someone's free will was a big no, no for him. In part, because he had a dagger with his name on it.

True, heart pullage could cause similar side effects—but it wasn't exactly the same as being made someone's virtual magical slave. And to be fair, while he had taken a few hears even at his worst he didn't control that many people.

Or at least many people as Cora did.

But controlling a magical being, correction a magical being with a decent amount of power was a whole different ball game.

"Haven't you heard of mer betrothal necklaces?" Cora asked completely oblivious ot the look on his face.

"Of course I've heard of them," He said, "The sea witch Morgana destroyed them in the last mermaid merman war. God, for a species they're really stupid trying to kill each other. It's amazing they even reproduce."

"I'd agree with that," Cora remarked. "But not all of the necklaces have been destroyed."

"So, you want us to get one of the necklaces, I'm guessing and capture the witch…oh, this is going to be a wild goose chase. Isn't it?"

She smiled, "Well, it wouldn't be wild of a good chase if you took off this ridiculous cuff. I'm sure I could figure out a way to procure such a necklace."

"Nice try, Cora." He snapped. "I think the first thing we need to do is go to that lake and see if it's an actual suitable place for a portal to open."

"You don't trust me?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Do I even need to answer that question?"

* * *

Lake Nostros was on the other side of the kingdom. Truthfully, Harry could've poofed him and Cora there, but in order to keep the wards up at the castle using the bloody carriage was necessary again.

It was weird how being born in the modern world again, could make him hate carriage riding so much. It also didn't help that he was with Cora who was bemoaning about the magic cuff (still).

"I really don't know why you think I'm going to change my mind." He told her on the week long trip to the lake.

"It's worth a try," She said, "Besides, I'm no use to you this way."

He shrugged, "Seems you found out about the lake. That's a start."

Though, her idea about catching a sea witch so that the lake could be utilized again was stupid beyond belief, but maybe there were other ways to access the portals.

He had to try.

At the very least he had to see if it was a feasible territory.

The landscape had changed drastically since the last time he had been out this way in the forest. Not even the ogres wanted the land near the lake. Well, once lush as the rest of the forest it was now desert.

He shook his head.

"You can blame that on Prince Charming from what I heard," Cora said. "He killed the lake's guardian and the lake, and thus destroyed an ecosystem. Deforestation at its finest."

"I'm surprise you know all the going ins and outs of what was going on in the Enchanted Forest, dearie." He said.

She shrugged. "I was in Wonderland not dead. Rumple."

Yes, he was very aware of it. He frowned as they got closer to where the lake was, when he saw what appeared to be water. "It doesn't seem completely dried up, Cora."

"What?" She said, but she soon noticed it too. "It can't be."

But sure enough there was a large body of water encompassing the lake's bed. It looked very much like it used too—except for being surrounded by desert.

"Well, I'll be damn." Cora said, "Maybe that witch isn't as dead as we thought."

Rumple shook his head as the carriage came to a stop. Something wasn't right; he frowned as he looked at the very much there lake.

"She was dead," He said, "I saw the lake before. It was dry. Barren. Desolate. Hell, the entire region was surrounded by desert."

"Well, obviously, you were wrong, Rumple." She said as she eyed the crystal blue lake. "It's not empty."

"I know," He frowned, when suddenly something came running towards them.

It took him a moment, before he realized it was a child.

Cora's child.

His child.

The resemblance was sort of startling. Well, to Cora at least. From what he could tell, he couldn't really see whether or not Zara was his. She could be, he guessed. But it wasn't as obvious as it was when he looked at Bae or Jaime.

"Mother," The girl cried, "Oh, thank God."

She then turned around and saw Rumple and gasped.

Cora looked at Rumple and gave him one of her classic Cheshire smiles, "Oh, darling, don't be frightened. Don't you want to tell your Papa, hello?"

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Preview: Hermione deals with the mess that Harumple left. We'll find out that she not only has her hands full with trying to get her b.f.f. back into the world without magic (such a misnomer) but with the wizarding world as well.**


	59. Part 3 Chapter 11: Meanwhile in

Chapter 11: Meanwhile in Storybrooke

" _He'll turn up, Hermione, I promise."_

That was what Graham had told her at least

He had been saying that for the past few days, and Hermione still did not feel remotely reassured. Belle's trust in that Harry would find a way home didn't help either, since she had heard her friend lament so much about not being able to travel realms for so many years.

 _It had been after one of Teddy's birthday parties._

 _Harry had gone to his godson's every birthday, despite being relatively distant to Remus._

 _Hermione knew this was in part because he was trying to reconcile the fact that Remus's dead best friend was not only his father but his son, and Harry had all but admitted he couldn't look the man in the eye. But he loved Teddy. He was, after all, the boy's godfather._

 _Of course, Remus didn't realize this. He thought Harry's distance was more or less because of Sirius's death, but rather than Harry explaining that was not the case he allowed him to think what's right._

" _I missed so much." He said to Hermione when they apparated back to his palace apartments._

 _She frowned. "Don't."_

 _"You have no idea what I'm talking about," He said._

" _I know you're thinking about Emma and the baby again," She said, "I know it hurts to look at Teddy sometimes. That the baby would've been around his age."_

 _He laughed, "It's not the baby. Well, it is. Buy whenever I see Remus you know I think about—"_

" _Baelfire." She said with a sigh, "I know. You were thinking about him."_

 _"And the time that was lost. If only I could've found a way sooner. Why did she have to send him to another realm?"_

And that was when she heard just how difficult realm traveling was, and now it appeared that her friend was trapped in another realm and his son and wife were home safe in his world.

This was confirmed by Emma's brief appearance the other day.

Honestly, Hermione had been a little shocked to see Emma and for that matter, that Emma was leaving town.

" _You can't be serious," She said as Emma grabbed clothes out of the closet she had been using._

 _The blonde sighed. "It's for the best. I—I need to get away from here."_

" _I get that you're parents are too much," Hermione said trying to sound as calm as she could possibly make herself. "But what about Harry?"_

" _What about him?" She asked._

" _Well, aren't you concerned about him?" She asked, "I mean, he's trapped in another realm for Merlin's sake, Emma."_

 _Emma sighed heavily, "He's the Dark One. If anyone can figure a way out of this it's Rumple."_

 _She had a point there, but still._

" _I don't think you understand, it might not be that easy." Hermione said._

" _No," Emma said looking at her, "I don't think you understand, Hermione. So much has happened. Too much."_

 _She looked at her deflated belly when she said this and Hermione inwardly cringed. Before she had left to go to an emergency summit meeting for Harry, she had heard that the baby was in peril. That Emma had somehow been forced to drink dreamshade of all things. Given the flat state of Emma's abdomen, she was sad to see that Harry had not been able to save the baby._

" _Oh, Emma," Hermione said._

" _Don't," Emma said shaking her head. "I—I am going to try to move on. And that means putting Jaime first. He can't be here. He can't deal with this lunacy."_

" _And what about Harry?" Hermione asked again._

 _She sighed, "I don't know. I really don't know, Hermione. I'm only starting to rationalize the fact that Harry and Rumple are the same person. He kept that from me for all those months. You kept that from me. You have to understand I'm hurt."_

 _Hermione nodded, because what else could she say?_

 _She knew she had hurt Emma, what she had done was wrong. She knew she should've said something, but at the same time it wasn't exactly her secret to tell it was Harry's._

" _I can understand that." She said, "I get why you need some space, but you have to realize Harry's not going to see it that way."_

 _Emma sighed, "Let him see it that way. I think he'd even agree that our first priority is our son."_

She couldn't deny that. She knew Harry put Jaime first and foremost, it just seemed wrong letting Emma leave like that. And it really seemed out of character for Emma to be giving up like that, though according to Belle it might've been in part due to the Charmings.

If there was one solace in the past few days, it had been Belle. At first when Hermione had arrived back in town, she had been weary about talking to Harry's ex. Talk about awkward, but besides Graham, Belle had been the most supportive person she had in this whole #SaveHarry business.

Though, her research had been quite inadequate which was why she thought a trip to Hogwarts might be in order. Sure, she'd know Harry would argue that their alma matter was inadequate to the knowledge he possessed, but she wondered if maybe one of the books in the library might given her some sort of clue to realm jumping.

At the very business, someone had to run the country since Harry wasn't there. She really hadn't realized exactly how much work he had been doing—even though he had been commuting pretty much on a regular basis these past few months.

And God knows, the pure bloods were starting their shit again and needed to be shut up. Apparently, they didn't like the newly passed curriculum. Learning muggle computer skills were beneath them, like Hermione cared what they thought.

Well, she did care since she didn't exactly have as much clout as Harry—even with her so called title—but still. She could give a rat's ass about what a pure blood thought about learning how to type, save for the fact her life was already complicated enough.

"You really think you'll find something in England?" Graham asked.

She sighed, "No, but I need to get some new ideas. It's not doing me good here. And I can't stand those people."

"You mean the Charmings." He said.

"No, everyone." She said, "I hate that Blue Fairy too. And it's not because of all the things Harry's told me about her."

He sighed, "Yes, Blue has always been."

"Shady, sanctimonious, makes my slightly manipulative ex-headmaster seem like a complete innocent bystander." She finished.

It wasn't that she hated the late Dumbledore, but after finding out about all the machinations that her old headmaster had done she was a little bit weary about the man. And God knows, he was unfit to have ever been headmaster.

"Woo," Graham said seeing the look on her face, "You really don't like her?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, if there was one thing Harry taught me, it was to be weary of faes."

The story about Blue came in bits and pieces.

To be specific, the story about what she did to Bae.

Harry had told her for years that it was his fault that it was his fault that he drove Bae away, until the night of the party where he revealed the truth about the fairy.

" _The Blue Fairy?" She said, "Reul Ghorm."_

 _"That would be the one," He said._

" _She sent Bae away?"_

 _"For the greater good?"_

 _"Oh, Harry, that's bullocks."_

" _Is it, Hermione? I mean, you read about what I've done?"_

 _She had, but it didn't justify sending a child to another realm._

" _And Dumbledore wasn't justified into molding me into a weapon." He snapped._

" _He wasn't," She said, "You and I both know that. It's especially appalling now, that we're older."_

 _He shook his head. "That's how the light is, they'll always find a way to justify things. If the dark does it heaven forbid, but if it's the light. It's always for the fucking greater good."_

He did have a point there, more than she had been willing to admit at the time. Maybe it was being through a war that she didn't have such a black and white view of the world anymore, but she really was quite horrified with what Dumbledore did. Sending three eleven-year-olds after an magical stone that a wannabe magical Hitler was after was only the tip of the iceberg to a long list of grievances that made her want to smack the man had he been alive, but compared to what she read and heard about the Blue Fairy, Albus was reasonable.

Harry hadn't told her much about the fairy. Most of her inquires had been after the birthday breakdown as she called it. But she really was utterly appalled, the more she dug into the fae's history.

So much that he asked Harry about her.

" _You've been researching Reul Ghorm. Really, Hermione?"_

 _"I think she's more of a threat than you originally perceived, Harry." She said, "I mean, what she did to your family and others."_

 _He sighed, "Fairies are fickle creatures, Hermione. Especially that one. They have their own since of morality and clearly she has it out for me for being the Dark One."_

 _She frowned, "I know. But to go after Bae like that."_

" _She probably thought it was in his own best interest."_

But that wasn't it. At least, Hermione was pretty sure it wasn't it. There had to be more to the story, she was sure. And after interacting with the woman, she was almost positive.

The fairy seemed completely relieved that both Harry and Jaime were gone and had said as much when Belle brought her over there to consult with them—at this point, Emma had not came back to town.

" _I suggest leaving well enough alone." The fairy said. "Rumpelstiltskin can't hurt us where he is and God knows what the child is capable of."  
"He's a child," Hermione said looking at her._

" _I know," Blue said, "But his blood…Rumpelstiltskin is the Dark One, Ms. Granger."_

" _It's actually your grace." Hermione said. She usually wasn't one to use her title, but God the nun annoyed her from the start._

" _What?"_

 _"I'm a duchess." She said, "I prefer to be addressed as 'your grace'." She snapped, "Especially by close minded dipshits."_

 _She was sort of surprised she said it, but then again. She had been hearing about the nun for years. Read about her, and just seeing her looking all smug in her habit pretty much confirmed everything she thought about her. It was too bad Harry wasn't here to enjoy the moment. He probably would've made popcorn when he called her a dipshit._

 _She even saw Belle and Graham cracking a smile, but not Snow White who had came along because—well, she was Emma's mother and thought she needed to be involved in everything._

 _Which was beyond ridiculous._

 _Even Emma's father looked annoyed at the two of them, though he had shown up there that day._

" _Hey," Snow White said being the first to recover from the fact that Hermione had called the fae a 'dipshit'. "That wasn't very nice."_

" _It was the truth," Hermione pointed out, "Harry is my best friend and this is his home. I know he wouldn't even want her in there. Not what after she did."_

 _Of course, Blue denied everything. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ms. Granger."_

" _You sure you don't?" Hermione said._

" _No." Blue said._

" _Maybe you'll spill the beans later." Hermione said wanting to make a point._

 _Blue wasn't stupid she got the very intentional pun/innuendo. "Maybe, I should go. Snow."_

" _No, you said you could help." She said._

" _I think Ms. Granger has made it clear she doesn't want my help."_

 _Damn straight she didn't want her help._

" _But Henry! And Emma! We have to save them save them from—"_

" _From who? Harry?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't think so. He loves them. And your grandson's name is Jaime or you can call him HJ if you must." She said._

 _She actually knew the boy was adamant about NOT being called Henry. He hated that name; it reminded him as Regina who he viewed as a monster. He actually only went by HJ to appease Emma, who he knew felt bad about changing his name mid-life. Snow White though, didn't seem to grasp that fact though because she just rolled her eyes and said, "I don't know if you know this Hermione, but Rumpelstiltskin is a very dangerous person."_

" _Oh, I'm aware how powerful Harry is, Snow White. I'm his best friend after all."_

 _"He's using you." The woman said._

" _Snow," Her husband said trying to calm the woman down as he gave Hermione an apologetic look._

 _He had done that a lot, upon reflection. She honestly didn't get what Snow White's deal was. Harry wasn't that bad._

" _Charming," Snow White said. "She doesn't know what a monster Rumpelstiltskin is."_

" _I know he's the Dark One." Hermione snapped, "And I also know he's done a lot of good."_

 _Snow White rolled her eyes._

" _It's true," Graham said being the supportive boyfriend that he was, "I'm alive today because of Rumpelstiltskin. I have my grievances with him too, Snow, but—"_

 _And then Snow White exploded._

" _Enough!" She said, "I really don't understand how any of you are defending such a monster."_

 _"Snow," Charming said trying to calm the woman down._

 _This did not exactly go well._

 _In fact, Hermione would have to say an angry Snow White gave a pissed Molly Weasley a run for her money._

" _No," She said. "I am sick and tired of people, especially you telling me to give Rumpelstiltskin a chance. He has proven over and over that he is dark, Charming. Didn't you hear what Blue had to say?"_

 _"We talked about this earlier," He said oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at them—and it was quite a lot of people Hermione and Graham, Belle, Grumpy, and some other Storybrooke do-gooders. The way they were starring at the couple, seemed to be in shock too. Apparently, as Belle would later tell her, the "it" couple in Storybrooke never fought back in the Enchanted Forest. "You are just going to push Emma further away if you continue to reject her—"_

" _Don't even say it," She said. "Emma has duties. She can't be with that sorcerer."_

 _Charming sighed heavily and murmured something about whether or not it was too early to have alcohol or not. Given the circumstances, Hermione thought a pint of fire whiskey and then some might be appropriate, but she didn't outright say this._

 _Snow didn't seem to take these words calmly._

" _That's it," She hissed, "I'm done."_

 _And now, if not everyone was staring at them before (they were) Charming gasped at her._

" _Oh, don't look at me that way." Snow White snapped, "You gave me the ultimatum earlier, and you just didn't think I'd have the balls to actually take it."  
_

 _Okay, now that was not how fairytale princesses talked, or at least how Hermione suspected fairytale princesses would talk. At this point, she knew for a fact Harry would have a big bag of popcorn made and she probably would join him on the feasting. Although, she did feel bad that the Charmings were making this a public spectacle._

" _Snow," He said, "This is not the time or the place."_

 _She started laughing, "And it's never the time or place to defend Rumpelstiltskin. I'm sure most of the people in this room would agree with me on that."  
_

 _"Damn straight, sister." Grumpy said taking this as his clue to join in on the conversation._

" _Shut up, Grumpy." Both Snow and Charming said simultaneously._

" _You asked for my opinion!" The clueless dwarf said offended._

" _No, we didn't." Snow and Charming snapped._

" _I have tea and biscuits in the other room," Hermione said trying to clue the population that was not Snow White and Charming that there was an out. That they did not need to witness a tiff between the famous royal couple._

 _You would've thought Snow White would've been grateful for the excuse to clear the room, but nope, instead she just glared at Hermione and said, "I didn't ask for your help."_

 _"You got tea and cookies?" Grumpy said oblivious to the fact that Snow was about to bitch out Hermione. "Why didn't you say anything sooner, my lady?"  
_

 _"It's your grace," Hermione said with an eye roll, "And I thought we were actually going to have an adult conversation."_

 _This got her a death glare from Snow White, but most of the townspeople went for the chance to get cookies—even though, unbeknownst to them they were actually eating Harry's shortbread._

 _A part of her thought about telling them that as they raved about the cookie, but in the end she couldn't do it. There was just way too much drama going on in that living room, to add wood to the fire. Though, she knew if Harry were there he'd probably ask them if they wanted the recipe. If there was one thing that had annoyed her about her friend since he recovered his memories, was that he loved to antagonize people now._

 _You would think it would make him a bad king, but apparently not. It had been the way he controlled a lot of the population._

Still though, declaring that the general populous was eating Rumpelstiltskin's cookies seemed like a bad idea to her. Especially since Snow White and Charming continued on fighting until someone slammed the door—

Snow White as it turned out.

She had left town.

She only found out that today, in fact, when Charming found out Emma had visited. She didn't know how the town knew Emma had came, Emma herself had been discreet, but apparently they did.

Hermione, suspected, Graham might've told the man. He did feel bad for the Charmings, even though he admitted they needed to give Emma some much needed space.

However, Charming when he came to the house that she was sharing with Graham wasn't so forthcoming with this. Not that Hermione pressed him. Instead, he was more concerned with Emma.

" _How is she?" He asked._

 _Hermione sighed heavily, "I don't think she wants you to know."_

 _He sighed heavily, "I understand, but I—do you think she'll ever be willing to talk to me?"_

 _She sighed heavily; from what she knew of Emma the woman was ridiculously stubborn much like Harry. In a way, it was why they were such a good fit together. She did think though, once Emma cooled off she'd at least talk to her parents. Well, her father. She honestly didn't know what was wrong with Snow White._

 _When she pointed this out to Charming he sighed, "I know. It's…It's hard for Snow to make sense of all of this. It might be why she left."_

" _Left?"_

 _The prince nodded. "After that night, well, Snow left. She said she needed some space and needed to make things right."_

 _Hermione raised an eyebrow, "You don't think she's going to go after Emma, do you?"_

 _Because that would not end well._

 _Charming sighed as he put his fingers through his thick hair. "I really don't know, your grace."_

 _At least he referred to her by her title, she thought slightly bemused. Or as bemused as one was to get with this sort of situation._

" _I should call Emma, and warn her." Hermione said._

" _Don't." He said, "I already tried. The number's been disconnected. I'm not surprise, since the last time Snow called her it didn't go well."  
Hermione just shook her head._

"Are you okay," Belle said bringing her back to the present. The woman came to meet to discuss strategy, and Hermione was going to tell her of her intent to go to England.

She shook her head, "It's been a rough few days."

Belle raised an eyebrow as Hermione proceeded her to tell her what had occurred.

"So, you're going to England now?" She finally said when Hermione got done explaining that the leads had dried up and after Emma had came back to town and told her she and Jaime were safe she really had no purpose here.

"Yeah, Hogwarts has one of the best magical libraries out there. I might be able to find something to at least activate the portal or whatever it was Harry traveled in."

"You really think they'll have a book about portal travel?" Belle asked.

The girl had a thirst for knowledge that was something Hermione learned about Belle. She seemed so interested in Hogwarts, in the magical world.

"I think it's possible," Hermione said. "My world's magic is very different than your own, but a lot of the books they overlap to some degree. I mean, there are books about the Dark One."

Belle raised an eyebrow, "I doubt they're accurate."

"No," Hermione said, "They do get certain details wrong, but I'm hoping we can find something. At the very least we'll be no worst off that we are now."

"I want to come," The girl then said.

"What?"

"I want to come with you to London." Belle said, "I want to help. I want to see this magical world that Rumple has been calling his own for so many years."

* * *

 **Chapter 12 Preview: I haven't written it yet (I know) but unless I get completely block it's going to take place in Syrena/Emma's POV and will deal with portal travel, changes, and possible betrayal.**


	60. Part 3 Chapter 12: Recollections

**AN: Thanks to those of you who supported the last chapter. A little sad to see that there wasn't that much response, but whatever. Sometimes that happens, but it really does help an author's moral when you do review and add. Just saying. As you can see in this chapter things in this arc are moving along. One of the dreaded plot devices that I hate comes to an end in this chapter and we end with a huge cliffie, but you'll have to read on to see what I'm talking about.**

Chapter 12: Recollections

Syrena woke up feeling different.

She also woke up with one massive headache. Or maybe she should say body-ache, since every single part of her hurt. It took her a moment or two to remember what happened—meeting Killian, helping him saving his daughter, moving that ship with her powers.

Of course, she had the tides and the moon helping her but it was the first time she had been able to travel anyone—let alone an entire ship to an entire realm.

No wonder she felt depleted, Syrena thought as she snapped her eyes open to find herself looking face to face with Killian.

Things were a bit woozy, but she saw those blue eyes of his staring at her. She inwardly felt herself blushing—stupid mer genes—her kind could never resist a pretty face. Though, she was starting to believe it was more than a pretty face with Killian. For one thing, she just felt so bad for him. She sighed heavily as she thought about what he told her about the Dark One taking his hand.

What a monster.

She remembered hearing about the Dark One the first time she had joined the coven.

" _We don't speak of its name," Kahln—one of the witches said. "It's a thing of evil, especially the latest one."_

 _"Latest one,"_

" _The beast takes on many forms." The witch said, "People say we're monsters but…"_

" _You're not a monster," Syrena said even though she knew that a full-developed sea witch did in fact look very much like a monster. It was hard imagining that Kahln had actually been a mermaid at one point._

 _It was one of the reasons why so many mers suppressed the gift. Did everything in their power to kill it. However, repressing magic often ended up causing more damage than it was worth._

 _Besides, there was so much good you could do with magic that looking like a monster, it didn't matter to Syrena._

 _She still remembered the first time she met Kahln. It took some getting used too, the witch's appearance, but the witch was Syrena's dearest and nearest mentor._

 _Though, not even she knew why Syrena hadn't fully developed into her powers as of yet. In fact, she had begun to shun Syrena for it._

" _The potion should've given you a boost," She hissed. "Maybe your powers aren't exactly…well, maybe your not one of us."_

 _The potion was a magic enhancement potion that would speed up the change, or at least allow her to get in tune with her powers better. After her failure, at the last meeting decision the coven had agreed that the sooner Syrena would change the better._

 _Because as accommodating as the coven was, Syrena knew she was starting to get on their nerves. While she could gather potion supplies, gather trinkets in other realms for surface dwellers, she wasn't really contributing magically or to the coven's numbers. Which why the need for the change was more eminent than it should be._

 _Yet, even with the magical boost potion she felt no different. While she could do some spells, she wasn't near at the level of Kahln or any of the other witches and she was still definitively a mermaid._

There was something odd about Killian's face, but when he found she was awake, his face went back to impassive.

"What's wrong?" She asked, "Did it not work?"

Her voice, it—it sounded different. It wasn't a sickening sweet as it used to be. In fact, it sounded raspy not like herself.

"Is that really you, Syrena?" He asked.

"What?" She said, her voice. It sounded so wrong. "I—why do I sound so funny, Killian? What happened, I remember we were going to try to open the portal. Are we there? And what do you mean, is it really me?"

He sighed heavily, "You…you…changed, Syrena."

She looked down for the first time and that's when she noticed it. She had changed.

She was no longer a mermaid. She didn't even recognize herself, she thought as she took a look at her new form. Her red fin was gone replaced by eight massive dark tentacles flicked with ruby red, her body had also had changed to support them. She no longer had the soft feminine form of a mermaid. Sea witches were hardy creatures, they had to be to be able to harness the ocean. She felt her stomach rumble at the thought of it, she was hungry, she had always wondered how her teachers had such large appetites. How they could swallow fish whole with little effort, and now she knew why she had never felt this hungry before—hell, she felt like she could eat a whale and she probably could. She knew some of her teachers had talked about eating dolphins before, that fish were a mere light fare when they were "watching" their waistlines. She used to think that was a joke, but now as she felt her belly rumble she knew they weren't. A dozen fish wouldn't be enough to satisfy her appetite. As she touched her rumbling belly, she noticed that like the rest of her it had expanded and rather than being the color of human flesh it was the same color as her tentacles. Hell, she couldn't tell when he stomach ended and her tentacles began.

She looked at her hands, that were connected to arms that were now powerfully built. The once tan color that they had been was now a light purple, again covered with scales. She felt strands of hair falling from her face, and saw that they were no longer the soft blonde color that they used to be, but the harsh white that her instructors wore that she had thought was dyed. Apparently not, she didn't even have to see her face to know it likely looked different too. She thought of the blood red lips that the instructors had, their dark eyes, their yellow teeth. She had a feeling her features resembled them now.

"You…you look completely different." He said, "You're transformed."

"I guess." She said still not used to her voice. It made her sound like Kahln. Save for the red flicks in her tentacles, she had a feeling she could almost be a dead ringer for her old mentor. And the rest of the witches in her coven. "When I opened the portal it must've caused something to snap."

And God knows, she felt so much pain.

She remembered that now. The screaming in agony as she forced herself to pull that ship. How she barely thought she was going to survive before she blacked out, somehow her magic had saved her.

And she had gotten what she wanted.

She was no longer a mermaid.

She had been waiting for that day for so many years, but she didn't feel that different. She had thought somehow it would make all these feelings she thought throughout the years, the isolation and everything somewhat less dampening but she still felt the same.

"So, you're a real sea witch now?" Killian asked.

She sighed and said in an almost resigned like tone. "Yeah, I guess I am."

And then the pirate did something that she wasn't exactly expecting, He smiled at her and said, "We'll this will be easier than I thought."

"What?" She said a little confused, "You'll be able to help me easier than I thought."

"I told you, Killian, I was going to help you already." She said, "A parent should never be separated from its child."

And as she said this she got a flash of something: a boy.

A human boy, but still somehow his face seemed familiar to her. His eyes, he had beautiful eyes. She had seen them on someone else before, she thought.

No, she was being silly. She never knew any humans. Especially human children.

She shook her head at the thought as she turned back towards Killian. "You can stop looking at me like that, Killian."

"Like what?"

Like she was a monster.

She knew how she looked; she had seen Kahln and the rest of the seawitches. She could even see it herself with the way her tentacles oozed out around her, almost as if they had a life of their own.. Good thing she was no longer in that tub, they would've spilt out of it and then some. She wondered where she was, she was clearly in Killian's ship yet somehow wherever she was large enough to hold her new form.

"How long?" She asked when it was clear Killian was not going to comment about her appearance.

He shrugged. "Maybe fifteen minutes. You stopped breathing lass, and then—well, then the change started. Thank God, I put you in the bilge. You would've broken the tub"

She felt herself turning red. Or as red as a purple faced sea witch could turn red. She didn't remember her instructors blushing. Then again, she didn't notice those sorts of things because she was enthralled with magic.

"Bilge?" She asked.

That voice, it was going to take getting used too.

"Yes," He said, "It will be the ideal place for you. It can hold more water and since you're well bigger now…"

She shook her place. "How is this ideal, it's not the sea. It's so—"

He sighed heavily, "Remember, my daughter."

She did feel for him, but at the same time she felt a desire to be in the sea. She knew it was the sea that fed her magic, she needed it and she told him that.

"It's only temporary," He said, "Until it's determined that being in the lake is good to go."

"Lake?" She asked.

"Yes," He said, "The portal took us to Lake Nostros. Now, if you wouldn't mind procuring me with some squid ink."

"Lake Nostros?" She said that name seemed familiar.

"Squid ink, Syrena."

She reluctantly complied. She didn't know why, but at the very least she could give him some ink. God knows, releasing it now that she had a full set on tentacles was easy.

* * *

Lake Nosotros.

She woke up knowing where she was and she felt dread at the bottom of her belly—or it might have been hunger, God she was so hungry— as the memories came back.

" _It's a prison for our kind," Kahln said as she talked to Syrena._

 _That was when Kahln still thought Syrena had a chance, when she didn't realize that Syrena was going to be a failure._

Well, she wasn't a failure now, Syrena thought as she looked at one of her new tentacles as she reflected upon the memory.

" _The lake is the center of portals." Kahln said. "You can get to any world from there."_

 _"Any world?" Syrena asked surprised. Most portals only connected to certain worlds—worlds that shared magical energy so to speak. Neverland, for example, lead to the Enchanted Forest and Wonderland as well as a host of other worlds. Some world's though, such as the mundane world had very few access points._

" _Yes," Kahln said as she looked at Syrena. "Any world, it's not exactly accessible though. The guardian protects it."_

 _"Guardian?"_

 _"Lady of the Lake," Kahlan clarified. "She's the only one who can open the portals. Only thing is she's cursed to stay there to guard the place."_

" _Cursed?"_

 _The sea witch nodded, "Yes, well, the lake needs a guardian. Having all those portals—it's dangerous as you can only imagine. However, in order to guard the portals."_

 _"A price has to be paid."_

First rule in magic, there was always a price.

To have access to all those portals the price was steep, not only was the witch trapped within the lake but no other mer or witch was allowed into the lake.

" _Unless, they wish to either die by the hand of the witch or become its new guardian." Kahln said._

She didn't remember battling the sea witch when she got here, no—Lady of the Lake—and yet she was still alive.

Was she forgetting something?

She frowned heavily as she heard something coming from the ship. After she woke up, she was starting to know how much clearer her senses were since the change. She could see better even in the darkness that was the bilge she could make out things. She could also feel the water more than she ever had as a mer. It felt so wrong being stagnant without the current that the sea had to offer.

And the smell, the land smells. She hated them more than she did before. But all that was forgotten as she heard the conversation.

"So, she's transformed then?"

"Appears to be, she's a bonafide monster. Such a shame because she was such a pretty thing."

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about you turning on Mother and me to shag her."

"Zara."

Zara? That was the name of Killian's daughter. She remembered that, she had asked him questions about his child. She never understood why she was always so interested in the girl, the thoughts of the human child emerged into her head again.

She shook these thoughts a way as she continued to listen the conversation, "I'm just pointing out facts. You looked like you were going to drool all over her earlier when you put her in the bilge."

"I'm glad I did, she's as big as a house now."

Syrena felt herself heating up, but she knew he was right. She was large and she was proud of her form. She was powerful, but there was a part of her a part of her that was a bit ashamed that Killian saw her this way.

"Her teeth are also all rotten, and she looks nothing like herself." He said, "I'll say it again, such a waste."

"Well, she should be able to access the gateway now," Zara said. "When Mother gets here, we can go to Regina's world."

"I still don't understand why she wants to go there," Killian said. "This world has plenty to offer."

"Yeah, after the ogres destroyed it." Zara snapped.

"Hey," Killian said, "Don't talk to me that way, I'm your dad."

Yep, that was it; Killian _had_ been lying to her.

The girl laughed. "Whatever. Did she give you the squid ink?"

"Yes, she did." He said, " Conch shell necklace, remember? Did Cora happen to tell you why she needed it? I feel so out of the loop."

The girl laughed.

"Zara. What does Cora have herself involved in?"

"Nothing that she can't handle," The girl snapped. "Or nothing that you should get yourself involved into."

"Squid ink incapacitates magic." Killian said.

"Yes," Zara said. "It does."

"Is it to incapacitate Regina?"

"It's none of your concern."

"The bloody hell it is, I'm tired of being out of the loop."

"You haven't been left out of the loop, you helped me get to Neverland to get rid of that boy—Jaime."

And when she heard that name it hit her.

Jaime.

Jaime was the boy.

Jaime was her son.

She wasn't a mermaid or a sea witch, at least she didn't used to be. What had happened to her? She needed to get out of here, her son—her son was left in that horrible place. She needed to find him.

She had helped trap him there, she realized and she then couldn't breathe as she realized everything that had happened.

She had to fix this.

She had magic, perhaps she could just conjure her a pair of legs and jump into the water. She could fight the witch or at least reason with her to let her go back; after all, she was her sister.

And then Emma found herself wanting to hurl as she looked at her form that she had been so proud of only hours before.

What had she done?

She was a sea witch.

The baby?

All these years, the infertility—it was explained now, because of Harry's spell. She had to wonder if it still held, she didn't think so. She had transformed into a witch. And sea witches were barren. She truly lost her baby.

Or at the very least, she couldn't give birth to it anymore even if it was still there.

She…she…needed to get out of here.

First thing first, she needed to zap herself up a pair of legs and get into the water. That should be easy enough, provided Killian hadn't commanded her to stay on the boat.

She tried to recall if he had, she was pretty sure he hadn't. Save for the squid ink, and getting her to trust him he hadn't really pushed that many orders on her. He probably didn't want her to get too obvious thinking she'd find some way to twist or contort what he said against him.

She was, after all, a lawyer.

Well, not anymore. Sea witches probably couldn't be lawyers.

She sighed heavily, one thing at a time. She needed to rescue Jaime which meant getting out of here. She started whispering the incantation that would give her legs only she found that she couldn't do it.

Damn it.

As she was thinking this the door opened.

"Syrena?"

God, did she hate that stupid name. Just like she hated these stupid tentacles, she still couldn't remember exactly how she became a mermaid all that was blank. She just remembered Jaime being taken away and Harumple being gone as well.

God, Harumple.

She wanted him.

Not that he would even recognize her she thought.

"Syrena?" Killian asked again. "Are you okay? I thought I heard noises back here?"

He knew she was trying to give herself legs. She wasn't going to let him know that though, "I need the fresh water, Killian. I can't control my powers here."

"It's not safe, err…love."

God, was he shallow. She could tell it pained him to say that. To call her love. He had no problems calling her that though when she was a mermaid. The fact that she actually liked that crap—even to some degree—made her shudder.

"I need the water to recharge my powers," She said. "You need my help to save your daughter."

"You've already helped loads," He said, "We're in the right realm and you gave me squid ink."

Yes, squid ink.

Apparently, Zara—Hook's daughter with Cora—was going to use it on someone magical.

"What was the witch's ink for?" She asked.

"To save Zara of course." He said.

She sighed heavily, "I am a sea witch, Killian. I can help you."

"I know, Syrena." He said, "But you almost died."

"I didn't though," She said, "I transformed."

Yes, transformed into a monster. And might've sentenced her unborn child to a fate worse than death.

Not that things weren't looking good for the baby already. But still, there was a chance before—before she became this.

He sighed, "Get your strength back, then you can help. It will only be a few days."

"I'll get my strength back in the lake." She said, "My magic needs fresh water, Killian. Not bilge water."

"You're not leaving," He snapped.

She looked at him wide eyed it was the first time he hadn't been anything but cordial to her. It was like getting a look at the actual Killian—bastard—but Emma didn't act like she knew what he was. Instead, she played dumb. After all, Syrena the mermaid was enthralled with him. She even still had feelings for him as a sea witch.

Emma inwardly shuddered at the fact only hours before, she had been regretting her transformation—for different reasons than now, because she was wondering if Killian didn't love her.

Fool.

Now, she felt nothing for Killian. The man might've been pretty, but she had done better.

Harumple's faces popped into her mind. It was odd how she didn't have a preference to either face. It was the idiot's bloody soul that she loved.

He couldn't love her though, not like this.

"Did you hear me, witch, you're not leaving." Killian repeated.

"What?" She said shocked, "Killian—I thought."

"You're not to use your magic to get out of here," He said. "You're staying here until its time for you to open the portal."

He then left her there, and all hope seemed like it was gone because…well, she was sort of stuck in the bilge with no way out and it wasn't like new form really could move that great in a tank full of water. Especially since she couldn't use magic.

Killian appeared a couple of times over the next few days.

Mostly to feed her.

God, was she hungry.

Her appetite had increased tenfold with the change, she knew it would happen. All those fish hadn't gone to the mermaids in the coven. Most of the food went to the sea witches. She remembered how disgusting she used to find it when Kahlyn and the others would gulp down a fish bones and all in one setting. Fish after fish. Now Emma understand they were hungry. She had done the same, swallowed the fish that Killian had given her whole. And even then, she was always hungry. When she asked him for more, he he laughed and said she could do with losing a few.

He had completely changed. He had dropped all the misnomers too. There was no love or Syrena. It was just witch now.

She also knew he was aggravated because she occasionally heard his drunken rants about how Cora needed to hurry it up already above deck.

It wasn't the extreme changes to her body and constant animalistic hunger that made her feel less human. It was perhaps the feel of being a cage animal. She needed the sea. The sea had become her; she could feel her mind going with each day. The only thing that kept her going insane was thinking about saving Jaime.

Killian had said he wanted her to open a portal at some point, he didn't say which portal. She could trick him there. However, that hope grew weaker and weaker each day. Just like the selection of fish started growing slimmer and slimmer and Killian's appearances became rarer and rarer.

God, she hated the fact that all she was starting to care about was fish. And she had hated the damn things before she became a mermaid.

Then it happened one night, the door above the bilge opened and light spewed in before something was thrown below towards her.

It didn't take Emma long to realize this was a person, or exactly something else since the being's skin was really scaly and he reminded her of…Ford.

Wait, it was Ford. But like her he looked so different—she didn't understand.

She looked up to see Killian looking at her, "That's dinner, witch. Hope you enjoy crocodile."

"I'm not going to eat him, Killian…" She snapped, though her stomach rumbled. She had heard of her sisters eating humans before, though not scaly humans. But still the thought of it disgust, she wasn't that far gone yet. Though, she did wonder if she would consider it if it wasn't Harumple. No, No. Yet, her stomach rumbled. She was so hungry.

What was she becoming?

"Get rid of him." The pirate snapped breaking her out of her thoughts of self loathing, "I don't care if you decided to gobble him down or not, but I want him gone by tomorrow. Needless to say, you won't get any fish if you don't cooperate."

He then closed the door leaving Emma alone face to face with her unconscious and incapacitated husband who she had just been ordered to kill.

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 13 Preview: Snow ventures out into the world outside of Storybrooke in the newly named Misnomer Realm (because duh, there's magic there). She tries to figure out Emma's face and may or may not runinto an old flame.**


	61. Part 3 Chapter 13: Wicked Snow

**AN: Long time no see, to be honest I've been a little discouraged with this story lately-the lack of response in the last few chapters hasn't helped. I did manage to get this chapter done though, and I'm hoping the next one will be easier to write since it's in Harumple's POV. I know there was some concerns about the amnesia plot with Emma in this arc. Honestly, it was done for plot purposes and if you read the last chapter she has her memory back. What happened in her days as a mermaid/sea witch is going to having lasting impact on her choices though in this arc and will allow events in the next arc to occur..I can't dwell into it further because of spoiler purposes but it had to be done. If you aren't weary of spoilers and want more details please feel free to ask, I might be a bit cryptic though because. Yeah. Another reason I did the amnesia was as a throw back to the show that does it pretty much every other arc-as for the future though, I don't plan on having the characters lose their memories of each other again. That doesn't mean that events might go missing, but we're done with entire existence wipes for the two leads as of now. As for this chapter, pay attention because things that Wicked Snow talk about are going to have ramifications later on. I'm hoping I'll finish the next one sooner this one. Hint, hint, reviewing and adding is very helpful to get an author's juices working. I'm just saying.**

Chapter 13: Wicked Snow

 _Boston, Massachusetts_

Going into the "real world" or the world outside of Storybrooke had probably been one of the best and worst decisions that Snow White had made in awhile.

She had no idea what she was doing, but she had just been so mad at Charming and everyone else when she left.

She shook her head as she took a bite out of the Big Mac she had just bought. It was probably one of the most delicious things she had ever had, it was the third or maybe the fourth hamburger she had had since leaving Storybrooke.

And it wasn't going to be the last either, despite the fact that her jeans had probably gotten a little bit tighter because of her love for them and a thing called French fries. Oh, and milk shakes. The milk shakes at Mickey D's (as they called it) were way better than the malts at Granny's.

She had just arrived in Boston that afternoon, she knew Emma had lived there prior to moving to Storybrooke but just finding the place had been a bit difficult. She wasn't used to the maps in this world let alone how to operate a GPS. Hell, she lived in a world where she had a driver or could easily walk around in the woods and eventually find her way to her destination. This world was different.

She probably should've done some more research before leaving, but she hadn't and to me honest the past few days had been good for her.

She did enjoy having the time alone and not having to force herself to be with Charming.

She frowned as felt the new piercing that she had gotten on her ear the other day when she went to Augusta. As much as this trip was not supposed to be a vacation, it had sort of become one. She got her hair done—the stylist were able to fine tune the fauxhawk she gave herself and she had even allowed them to dye it a grayish shade of lavender. She looked nothing like she had when she was in the Enchanted Forest, and quite frankly the feeling was liberating.

She had also bought more clothes. As nice as the flannel shirts were that Charming had picked her up from the local clothes company, it wasn't her. The new jeans, empire waste blouses, with ridiculously tall boots were though.

She looked good or at the very least she felt more like herself than she had in awhile. But she was no closer to finding her daughter.

On her quest, someone had mentioned that she try something called the internet and Googling Emma's name. She had heard about the internet before, in passing, but she had never used it until just a few days ago where she had found a host load of information about Emma—including a Facebook page with a very old photo of Emma from law school on it.

God, she missed so much. Her baby looked so grown up in some of those pictures, though she frowned when she saw a picture of Emma graduating from law school standing next to what appeared to be Rumpelstiltskin.

Seriously?

God, did Snow hate that man. Every time she saw his photo her blood pressure just went up and up. And the way he was looking at Emma in that photo, it made Snow seethe.

He was way too old for her.

She closed her eyes as she scrolled through the comments. Most of them were people she hadn't heard of, friends of Emma or colleagues. All of them apparently knew Rumpelstiltskin or his alias.

Ford Gold.

Apparently, the imp was a big deal in Boston.

Which left Snow even more confused…this curse…she had thought it had only been confide to Storybrooke, but apparently not. Somehow Rumpelstiltskin had retained his power as a lawyer of all things in Boston.

Which lead Snow into the rabbit hole that was Google as she read up about Rumpelstiltskin's alter ego. There was a lot there, and she hadn't even Googled "Harry Potter" in yet.

She frowned, as she thought about the imp's duplicity regarding his duel identities when it came to her daughter. What the hell was that?

She and Emma were going to have to have a nice long chat about that, Snow White thought as she found article after article about Ford Gold's career. However, she paused when she spotted one particular article about Rumpelstiltskin being honored with some sort of award for freeing an innocent person, and then—well, then she dropped her Big Mac when she realized just that Ford had helped Emma.

Apparently, her baby had been locked in jail for a crime she didn't commit. For murder!

Of course, Regina had said Emma had been locked in jail. But she had ignored it because of the curse. But just reading the story online and seeing the pictures of her daughter in handcuffs made Snow's heart drop and then some.

Especially when she saw an interview when the conviction was overturned where Emma referred to Rumpelstiltskin as a hero!

A hero!

There was actually a party that was held that was in honor of Rumple of all things, and it seemed he had taken—her then very young daughter as a date.

Snow White just shook her head. She couldn't believe it. She wanted to throw up as she read a quote in the paper:

Ms. Swan says she wouldn't have known what to do if it hadn't been for Gold's interference.

Dear lord.

What had happened to her child?

The fact that Emma had been accused of murderer and wrongfully convicted had went over Snow's head as she kept staring at that picture, as she kept seeing the way Rumpelstiltskin was clearly manipulating her daughter.

"Snow?"

She turned around to see an older woman looking at her, it took her a moment or two to realize just who she was looking at.

"Zelena?"

It was her. Her friend. Her lover. She looked different. Completely different. For one thing, rather than wearing her a gown she was wearing a McDonald's uniform—did she work at the restaurant? She was also years older. Her once glorious red hair was mostly grey now, only a couple of steaks of that beautiful crimson color that Snow had longed to touch for so many years remain. Her bright green eyes that used to be so sharp had taken on an almost glassy appearance of sort and were hidden beneath thick glasses. She looked frailer that Snow remember too, but despite all these changes it was still obvious that the woman was Zelena.

"It is you," She said. Her voice still sounded the same, Snow thought. But how could you forget such a voice? It was so unique. Zelena had this accent. A lovely accent one that you didn't hear that often. An Ozian accent as Zelena said.

"It's me," Snow said.

"But how…" Zelena bit her lip.

"The curse," Snow said. "I thought you died, Zelena."

She remembered finding out that the witch had died, she had to hide her emotions like she didn't care. Well, or at least care as much as she did.

And it hurt, having to hide her emotions. It had always hurt as long as she remembered trying to be something that she wasn't, but she had lived with it. And she told herself that she could live for it: for her country, for Charming, for Emma.

"She sent me here," Zelena said. "Only, I wasn't under the protection of the curse. Hence why, I'm older. I'm assuming the curse just broke you don't look that much older."

"I feel older," Snow said. "So much has happened, Zee."

When she called her this the older woman smiled, and Snow White could see glimpses of the witch she had knew long ago.

"You had your baby"" She asked.

She nodded and sighed.

Zelena instantly picked up that not everything was alright. "Oh lord, what did she do?"

Snow sighed heavily. "I gave birth at the time she cast the curse. Regina told me she killed her."

"Oh, Snow." Her friend said as she sat down next to her.

And Snow found herself just breaking down at McDonalds as she told Zelena what happened.

She told her everything from Regina coming into the castle. How she had stabbed Charming, forced her to drink that potion, that potion that left her barren, before rubbing it in her nose that she killed her baby just as the curse took over.

"But the curse still broke?" Zelena asked.

Snow nodded, "Yes. My daughter survived, it was a miracle. She didn't kill her."

"Yet, you don't seem happy." Zelena said.

"I never said that," Snow White said even though it was the truth she wasn't happy.

Zelena laughed, "I know you, Snow. You don't have to lie to me."

She sighed heavily, "It's nothing, Zelena. Nothing, I can't handle."

"Is it? Because I remember the last time you were like this."

Snow raised an eyebrow. "I don't know…"

"The prophecy about the child, Snow." She said ever direct. "I remember when you were worried that the babe was going to be claimed by darkness."

And then Snow just found herself crying. Crying at a McDonalds of all things. Which was ridiculous.

"Snow?" Zelena asked.

She shok her head and said something that she had been thinking since she found out that Emma had, had married that imp. "I don't think it worked."

"What?"

"All of our work," Snow White said, "I don't think it worked."

* * *

They decided to go back to Snow's hotel room. It just wasn't practical talking about what happened at McDonalds and people were starting to stare at them. Well, it was sort of hard not too, Snow's face was completely covered with snot and tears and she knew she was being a little hysterical. And Zelena's shift had just ended and according to her she couldn't' stand being in that place a second longer—although, Snow didn't know why. McDonalds smelt wonderful to her.

She frowned as she looked at Zelena. She seemed so frail. So unlike herself, Zelena hadn't said much about what had happened to her in this world, but Snow could tell that the years had not been good to her. Yet, Zelena hadn't said anything. Like always, she had always been there for Snow and Snow first.

She had even tried to make things as pleasant as se could for them reassuring Snow that it wasn't that bad.

"But it is," She said when finally managed to gain control over herself. "Everything we did was for naught. My daughter gave herself to darkness."

"In the world without magic?"" Zelena asked skeptically.

Snow White sighed. "You don't know?"

Of course, Zelena didn't know. If she had her powers they wouldn't had to had to travel in a packed bus back to the hotel, she would've just poofed them back to Snow's room. She wouldn't have been working as a fry cook at McDonalds.

Zelena shook her head. "Know what? That there's no magic in this world, I have been made perfectly clear of that Snow. Believe me, if I had magic I would've never…"

She stopped herself and just shook her head as she murmured something under her breath.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked concerned for her friend.

She looked so pale.

Zelena sighed heavily. "I'll be fine. I just…I just need to take my medicine soon."

"Medicine?" Snow White asked, "Are you sick, Zee?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

"The hell it does," Snow White said as she eyed her friend. "What's wrong with you?"

Zelena sighed as she reached grabbed her purse and pulled out a small bottle of pills. "I'm just old, Snow. I didn't have a curse to protect me from aging thirty years and…"

She sighed heavily as she grabbed a pill and put it under her tongue. A moment later, she immediately relaxed.

Snow White gave her an odd look, "It's not just getting old."

"No, it's not." She sighed heavily, "I'm having difficulties with my heart. But it's not important."

Not important?

Snow White shook her head. "Zelena, you're health is more important than my mess of a life."

It was true. She could deal with her problems later, she couldn't lose Zelena. Not again. Even though her life was falling apart, she cared deeply about her friend.

No more than friend. She knew that now. Seeing Zelena alive, even in such a weakened state brought back those feelings. And she had to admit, it was more than what she felt when she saw Charming again—when she finally realized who he was.

It wasn't that she hadn't felt anything for Charming. She was glad she was alive, she loved the man after all. It just wasn't like seeing Zelena again.

Maybe it was because Zelena had been one of the few people she could confide to about her worries, who hadn't thought she was crazy about wanting to prevent Emma from darkness.

Charming had believed the talk surrounding their child's potential for darkness was just talk, but Snow didn't. She had wanted to do something about it, and Zelena had been the only one to help her. To listen to her, which was why seeing her friends hands shake as she opened a bottle of pills scared her.

"I'll be fine, Snow. Really." She said, "I just need to take my medication. It keeps me stabilized."

"You're having heart trouble."

"I'm in my sixties." Zelena pointed out, "I'm not exactly a spring chicken anymore. Not like you."

Snow felt herself heating up.

"I like the hair by the way. Funny, I never imagined you in short hair. But it suits you. The color is a little strange though."

"I needed the change," Snow said as she frowned as she thought about her frosted hair.

"It's grey." Zelena pointed out, "You purposely dyed your hair grey."

"It's frosted lavender, actually." Snow said. Though truth be known, she had picked the color because she thought maybe, maybe she could somewhat look like Emma's mother. Even though, it wasn't exactly grey grey. She knew that the hair color wasn't the same thing as looking the age she was supposed to look, but…yeah, it didn't really make a lot of sense when she thought about it. But she had to admit the color looked good.

"Frosted lavender," Zelena said. "Oh yes, I see some purple hues to it. It oddly suits you, but your natural color was beautiful. God, you are so beautiful, Snow."

Snow felt herself blushing.

She found it so odd that she felt herself responding all these years later. But this was Zelena. It had always been Zelena.

Snow remembered the first time she had met the woman, when she had offered her help. Maybe that's what had always attracted her to her, that she had always been willing to help her no matter what, that she could always count on her for something.

"Zelena." She said.

"What?" The older woman said, "I'm only stating the truth. Surely, you realize this world is different than ours."

"I'm still married to him."

"Really," Zelena asked. "You're not wearing a ring. And honestly, I can tell he hurt you again. He always hurt you."

Snow frowned. She remembered confiding in Zelena about the fights that she and Charming would often had. And she remembered telling her how much she hated it when he touched her. How she had to pretty much let her mind go to another place whenever they had sex.

What was wrong with her?

Charming and her were true loves. Yet, she had always hated it when he even looked at her in a non-platonic way.

Their kiss was a true love's kiss though, right? He woke her up when Regina cursed her. Yet, it was something she could never exactly wrap her head around. Even at the time, even then…well, she knew she didn't like men.

Not that way.

But she had cared for Charming. And she did love him, he was her friend. But it shouldn't had been enough for her to wake up.

"What?" Zelena said.

Snow White sighed, "I always wondered how he woke me up."

Zelena frowned, "The kiss didn't have to be romantic love, you know. It could've been something else. Platonic love can be very strong, you know. It is a form of true love."

"It can?" Snow White said, "But…but I married him. I had his baby."

Zelena looked at her, "You had obligations. That's why you married him. Why you tolerated sleeping with him. You know that. You weren't happy."

"What?" Snow said caught a little off guard.

"I watched you Snow," Zelena said, "Even before we got together….it was obvious you were living a lie."

Snow bit her lip. "Was it? I—I thought I hid it well. I tried to love him, I do love him. I just, I just don't love him the way you should."

"Because you're a lesbian." Zelena said putting it bluntly.

Snow looked at her.

"Oh, this is not the Enchanted Forest, darling. Certainly, you've heard the term here."

She had. Especially since she left Storybrooke. She saw women kissing on the street. Not hiding what they were. Oh, how Snow had envied them. How she wanted to be like them, but she couldn't.

"It's different for me though," She said, "I'm still royalty, you know."

"And I'm old," Zelena said quite bluntly.

"What?" Snow asked caught off guard. She knew Zelena had aged, but it was a weird thing for her former lover to bring up.

"I was already about fifteen years or so years already older than you when we were together," She pointed out. "Add twenty-eight years on to that. It's no going to work, Snow. You don't have to tell me that. I already know."

"Don't be ridiculous," Snow said.

It was true, Zelena was way older than she was now. But it didn't make a difference, she still was the most beautiful woman Snow had ever seen in her life.

"You told me it couldn't work before, and I know you feel the same now."

Snow felt herself tearing up. She knew it couldn't work, but Goddamn it. She wanted it to work, just seeing Zelena. Talking to her, it reminded her so much of what she lost and could've had. "No." She found herself saying, "No. It's not that. I—God, Zee, I love you. I just can't, I'm still married to him and there's just too many complications. It's not that your older that I can't be with you. I love you regardless of how old you are."

Zelena raised an eyebrow, "So you can't be with me. Because of him? I thought you just said you realized your marriage was farce."

"It was never a farce," Snow said even though she had all admitted that to Zelena throughout all the sobbing she had earlier done.

"Oh, come on, Snow." She said, "I remember you telling me you hated the way he touched you. I'm sure his pawing hasn't gotten any better. In fact, from what you described it has only gotten worse. He doesn't care about you, not one bit. Not what after you gave up."

She sighed, "It's just different now with our daughter…I think he thinks he's doing what's best."

"Letting her be succumb to darkness?" Zelena said, "Really? Not even trying to listen to reason. Yeah, that makes for the perfect marriage."

"It's more complicated than that," Snow sighed.

"I'm sure it is, since I didn't think there was magic in this world."

Snow shook her head, "It's not magic so much. As the choices she made. That if she does use the magic she's been prophesized to have that it could turn to darkness. Especially since she is with _him_."

Zelena raised an eyebrow, "Your daughter's fully grown."

Snow laughed, "Oh, yes, Emma's fully grown. She has a son. And she's married. If you can call her union with that unholy creature a marriage."

She didn't see the way that Zelena's eyes flashed when she said her daughter's name. She was caught up in her emotions. Instead, all she kept thinking about was Emma's horrible relationship with the Dark One. And how there had to be a way to separate them.

"The Dark One? Are you sure?" Zelena asked when Snow said this to her.

She nodded, "Oh, I'm sure. And his blood is running through my grandson's veins. Blue says he's has just the same potential to be as tainted as Emma is. I need to save them, Zelena."

She nodded, "I understand. But surely there's no need to rush like I said earlier there's no magic— "

Snow started laughing and Zelena gave her a look.

"There is magic in this world," She said looking at her friends astonished face.

"No, there can't be." Zelena said. "The only magic here is the magic that Regina brought over it, it's not possible."

"There's a whole magical world." Snow said as she described Rumpelstiltskin new past—or as much as she knew as Harry Potter.

That Granger woman hadn't really wanted to talk to her. She kept telling her that she was acting hysterical and that she wasn't going to divulge in details about Rumpelstilskin's past as Harry Potter. That it was none of her business—yeah right, it wasn't.

Her daughter was married to that monster!

"I haven't had access to my magic here," Zelena frowned, "It should be impossible. This is supposed to be the world without magic."

"Well, apparently it isn't." Snow said, "I heard something about the fact that magical energy operates differently here. Not sure what that's supposed to mean."

Zelena frowned, "It makes sense. From a theoretical perspective. Though, I don't have my pendant so it doesn't matter even if I could somehow figure out how to use the magical energy in this world it wouldn't make a difference. At least not now. Of course, it makes sense that the Dark One would figure out how to manipulate it though."

Snow nodded. "God, I hate that bastard."

"Everyone does, darling. That's why they call him the Dark One. If we were somehow able to get my pendant…I might be a better use to you than I am in my current state."

"Pendant?" Snow as she flashed back to a vision of Zelena laying almost completely naked on the bed, save for a necklace with a large green stone. She was a vision to behold. The stone glistened the same color as her eyes. Snow remembered trying to reach and touch it when suddenly Zelena grabbed her hand.

" _Don't," She remembered the witch telling her._

" _Don't what?"_

" _Don't touch that, the necklace." Zelena said._

 _Snow raised an eyebrow._

 _Zelena sighed heavily. "It's enchanted, it could hurt you."_

 _Now Snow was really curious. "It helps me focus my powers, darling." She said._

"It didn't just help you focus your powers did it?" Snow asked.

"No," Zelena smiled wearily as if she was sort of pleased that Snow remembered.

God, she probably thought she tried to block that night out of her mind. She had after all, kept her distance from Zelena those days after the one time they made loved. She had felt so ashamed of herself, and then when Zelena died she was besides herself.

"I'm sorry," Snow found herself saying to the witch.

"What?" Zelena said caught off guard.

"I know how I treated you after that night," She said. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have let you on from the first place."

Zelena sighed, "You shouldn't have regrets, Snow. Changing the past it's…" She stopped herself and smiled, "You know, there could be a way to change everything."

"Really?" Snow said giving Zelena an odd look. "A way to change the past? Don't be silly, Zelena. Even I know you can't go back in time."

She sighed heavily, "You know, I was working on a way to travel in the past before…well, before any of this happened. I was very talented with magic, you know."

"Talented, yes." Snow said, "But Zelena…it's."

"It could do a lot of good." Zelena said. "If I could perfect, we could go back and do things over. You and me. Save your daughter. Your grandson from darkness."

"If it was possible," Snow said. "There has to be other ways to save Emma and Henry…I mean, Jaime. I still can't get used to that name."

"There might," She said, "But I still have to get my magic. And you have to admit, you have to wonder about the time travel."

Snow White sighed, the idea was intriguing. She wondered if she could've truly done it. She was queen after all, even though her world frowned upon homosexuality, she might've could've gotten away with it. Well, she wouldn't have gotten killed. And she remembered when Zelena told her that they could have a baby.

" _Seriously? She said as felt Zelena's hand on her slightly round stomach They were lying in bed together— what many people would say basking in the afterglow. Or as Snow called it, delaying reality for a few minutes. "Even I know that only a man and woman can have a babe, Zelena."_

" _There's more than biology," The witch said. "And there are ways…"_

" _Ways to what?"_

" _I could blood adopt your child," She said the bulge that was Emma on her stomach. "And we could, there are spells that would make it possible for us to have our own child later on."_

" _Blood adopt?" She said._

 _Zelena nodded, as she explained a process that would literally rid any of Charming's DNA from being a part of the child that she was carrying. At the time Snow was a little horrified._

" _But she's Charming's daughter. I can't do that to him."_

" _You don't love him," Zelena said. "You told me as much last night."_

" _I told you I didn't like the way he touches me, that he doesn't understand me." Snow said, "That's a little different than not loving him."_

 _"Do you want to be with him for the rest of your life?"_

" _Zelena, I have duties." She said the proverbial excuse for everything._

Duties. Look where that excuse where it got her. Cursed and a marriage that despite her best efforts was becoming rapidly unhappier by the minute. To the point, where after one more ridiculous ultimatum she decided she had enough and left Charming.

She hadn't planned on making it permanent though.

She had thought that after some time a part, she would come back. But the longer she had been away, well, the separation was doing her some good. It wasn't like it was in the curse. She wasn't living under some Regina dictated lifestyle. Although, admittedly adjusting to the outside world had been strange. But she did like aspects of it.

She liked that Zelena was alive for one thing.

And she liked the fact that she didn't have to hide, and live up to ridiculous expectations.

"Snow."

"I was just thinking about this world." She told Zelena, "How nice it would've been had we met here. Instead, of the Enchanted Forest."

Zelena sighed heavily. "Yes, I can see why you'd think that. It doesn't matter though, does it?"

"What?" Snow said caught off guard.

"You're still going to go back to him, after all of this is done. It's not going to change. You just said so."

"No," Snow found herself saying. "I don't think so."

"Really," Zelena said giving Snow an odd look since minutes before Snow had been saying the opposite.

"I can't live that way anymore," Snow found herself saying. Finally, speaking the truth that she had been keeping from herself for the past few days. "This is the first time I felt free in years, Zelena. If ever. And seeing you again, it's sort of confirmed what I have been hiding from myself for all these years."

"And what's that?"

"That I love you," Snow found herself saying. "And I want to be with you no matter what the cost."

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 14 Preview: We find out how Harumple got poisoned with squid ink. It wasn't exactly an easy task on Cora or Zara's part. We also get to see him interact with a sea witch and make devious plans. However, whether or not said sea witch wants to reveal her true identity is up for debate.**


	62. Part 3 Chapter 14: Stupid Ass Dark One

**AN: For those of you who are still reading this, I'm sorry. Real life sometimes catches you off guard, and it's been a super busy year. Plus, to be honest, I've lost interest in OUAT. Do they really think their viewers are stupid enough not to see they are slightly rewriting season one but with different characters? It's pretty much like they're writing a Gary Stu fan fic of season one but inserting Henry in the Emma role. Plus, if you're remotely interested in any if their ships you pretty much are getting a big slap in the face (though I heard they quasi rectified Captain Swan-or as I call them The Pretty Couple since the only reason they're freaking together is for shallow purposes). Okay, I'll stop ranting since my ship isn't even cannon on that show. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. It's really sort of the beginning of the second half of this arc. I am hoping I can get the next chapter done sooner than this one. As always I appreciate the reviews and** **support that you might give. It does fuel the muse since I'm not making anything off of this fic other than to get my Golden Swan feels.**

Chapter 14: Stupid Ass Dark One

He was such a dumb ass.

That was the first cognitive thought that Harry had when he came too, though came too might've been pushing it since he couldn't even open his bloody eyes and his thoughts honestly were a bit—well, he knew he wasn't completely awake.

He needed to focus.

There had to be a reason he got into such a state. He was the Dark One incapacitating him was pretty much impossible. In fact, since recovering his memories he had even built up his immunity to some of his past weaknesses like squid ink. Sure, a large amount of squid ink could still affect him. But small concentrations, the kind that most of his foes carried around shouldn't have effected him.

There were other things, non-magical things that could hurt him. But couldn't kill him. His allergy to strawberries was one of those things.

He frowned as he thought about the effects that eating a single berry could have on him. He could blow up like a balloon. If he was a mere man, eating the rancid fruit could kill him.

He remembered having the misfortune of learning this, first as a small boy when Malcolm was waiting for him. He remembered idly picking a berry as Malcolm targeted his latest prey. The man, of course, didn't notice that no sooner than the berry touched Rumple's lips did they begin to swell. He was too focused on swindling his latest victim. It was one of the barmaids that ended up taking him to the local medicine man. He almost died that night, and his father didn't care.

So typical of Malcolm not giving a damn.

The other time was oddly similar enough, it was at the Dursleys. Somehow or another he got access to a strawberry. Like before, his face swelled up. And like Malcolm, they didn't notice that his face had ballooned up until a neighbor had found him in the garden and that had just ended up being delightful.

Oddly enough, he found out he was allergic to the fruit still as the Dark One. It didn't kill him but it certainly did cause a reaction. He remembered one time mistakenly eating a strawberry when he was with Cora.

He didn't even know how he ended up eating the blasted thing or why. God knows, he probably thought he was immune. He didn't have the same problems like he used to like his limp—but sure enough, one bite into a strawberry and he felt his lips starting to go numb.

 _"What's going on?" He remembered Cora asking him._

 _Back then he thought she loved him, he actually thought she gave a damn about him._

 _How odd that was, thinking that a barracuda like Cora loved him. Since the years of his "relationship" it was blatantly obvious that she was using him. Though, at that point he was falling under her spell. It wasn't like he knew what true was like back then, his experience had been rather limited._

 _"What?" He said trying to ignore the obvious discomfort he felt._

 _"Your lips, Rumple. Your face, it's swelling up. I thought you were the Dark One? Immortal? Invincible?"_

 _"I am," He said but he found that his tongue felt heavy. And then he remembered the first time he felt this._

 _Stupid strawberries._

 _At least he could breathe, that was somewhat of an improvement._

 _"Invincible doesn't mean I'm not prone to…well, being injured or maligned."_

 _"From what?" Cora asked. "We just had champagne and strawberries. Don't tell me you're allergic to champagne or strawberries. Really, Rumple? "_

 _He didn't answer her. He might've been convinced she was his one true love—because he was an idiot—but even when he was in full idiot mode, he knew better than to confide in her that he was in fact allergic to strawberries._

" _Rumple?"_

 _"Let it drop," He told the witch._

" _I can't let it drop your face, it looks freakish than usual."_

" _My face is hardly freaky," He said, a little offended that she found his appearance to be strange in the first place. Even though he knew it obviously was. "I'll take a couple of potions and I'll be fine."_

 _Cora shook her head, but let the subject drop soon after that._

Or did she?

Maybe she had been suspicious. But it didn't make sense he hadn't ate a strawberry as far as he knew. However, it might be easy to synthesize it into something and enthuse it with squid ink—it's the only explanation he could think of to explain why he couldn't move or even open his eyes.

And then his mind began to wonder to the tea, the tea that he had with his newly discovered daughter.

He and Zara had been having tea since he met her about a week ago. The child was odd to say the least.

He hated saying that, because she was a child. But there was an eerie feeling about her. And she knew way too much for a ten-year-old. And not in the same way Jaime knew way too much about things.

She knew about magic. She knew how to perform magic, and she was very advance for her age. Too advance, in his not so humbled opinion.

The girl was a child, after all. Children shouldn't learn magic too early; their minds weren't ready to handle all of the consequences that involved learning about their powers. Sure, they should learn how to control their powers like Jaime was currently doing, but to understand complex magical theory like Zara. Not so much.

 _"So what's your deal?" She asked._

 _"Excuse me," He said as he took a sip of tea. He was a little taken aback with the girl's abrasiveness._

 _Then again, he shouldn't have been. Jaime was just as frank. But something was different about this child, it was as if she had some sort of ulterior motive or something._

 _He brushed this off., cursing himself at viewing her childish inquisitiveness as anything but._

 _"Your deal," Zara said ignoring the look on his face. "You're the Dark One, aren't you? I know you weren't born this way. So how did you become—well, the way you are."_

 _"It's really not the sort of story for a little girl." He said as he sipped of their tea._

 _Zara rolled her eyes which were brown like Cora's. "Don't be such an ageist, Father."_

 _"I'm not being ageist," He said, "You're a child, like it or not. There are some things that you are too young to handle."_

 _"You don't know that. You barely know me."_

 _"It's not a matter of knowing," He said, "You are a child. Trust me, when I know that there are some things you're too young for."_

 _She glared at him, but he was telling her the truth. He inwardly shuddered when he saw that look—there was something unnerving about it, but the child then dropped the subject and started talking about her own magic._

 _"I suppose it comes from mother, since your curse isn't genetic." She said._

 _"What?" He said looking at her._

 _"Magic," She said._

 _"I suppose." He said, though after what McGonogall had told him what seemed ages ago, he wondered if she had inherited from him._

 _While he knew that Malcolm didn't have a magical bone in his body, he did wonder about his mother. A woman who he had absolutely no memory of and had to rely on Malcolm's drunken rants about how she bewitched him into marrying him and left him with a ruddy mouth to feed._

 _It was amazing that Malcolm had not abandoned him sooner than he did. After what he knew about his father, it surprised him that Malcolm hadn't thrown him out with the trash the moment his so called hussy of a mother had left him._

 _He didn't even know her name._

 _How odd was that, he frowned as he thought back on his other mother: Lily Potter._

 _He remembered as a child not knowing anything about her until he went to Hogwarts. Petunia didn't even refer to her by her name, come to think of it. She just called her, her dreadful sister. Or some other adjective to describe her disdain for her, but it wasn't until he went to school that he learned things about her. And even then—Lily was still very much of an enigma to him since most of the time people tended to talk about Bae._

 _And now, knowing those memories pained him since he knew James was very much his son. The son he lost._

 _God knows, he had kept his distance from Remus and anyone else who had a part of his son's life._

 _It was just still so hard to swallow, after these years. His father being his son. His son being his father._

 _He would've thought that after all of this time, that it would've bothered him so much. That he had ended up as Bae's son. But Bae's sacrifice that he made for_ him _of all people, but it still did._

 _Every fucking day._

 _And it wasn't like he could talk about it with anyone. He guessed he could bring it up with Hermione, but even that was awkward._

 _While Hermione knew most things about his past, he tended to avoid talking about it. There was no point, he told her. Especially when it came to Bae._

Bae was probably the reason he had been so foolish, why he had been so willing to let his guard down around Zara. It was probably also in part due to Jaime too.

He knew it was foolish, in a way trusting any child of Cora's. He knew that that bloodline was tainted. Look at both Regina and Zelena, both of them were full blooded loons, and Zelena hadn't even been raised b the woman. Of course, though his mind had been clouded because he thought it was his little girl.

Though, he had been wrong about that. He frowned as he thought about the paternity potion he brewed and the results he had seen just before—well, before he was incapacitated for better words.

Zara had spotted him he recalled.

 _"So, you're not as stupid as I thought." She said looking at him with disgust._

 _"What?" He said caught off guard. Because he honestly thought she was still a child at that point. An innocent child._

 _"You suspected that I wasn't your daughter," She said. "That's obviously a paternity potion. Mother, didn't give you enough credit."_

 _He looked at her, "So you knew…"_

 _"That I wasn't your child," She said. "Yes. Obviously. It was just supposed to buy time."_

 _It didn't take him too long from her candidness to realize that something was up. Zara wasn't an idiot, he knew that much. Unlike with Regina, Cora had taken precautions with raising the girl. She held her tongue. She was disciplined. She wouldn't be spilling her guts to him, if she thought he'd over power her._

 _He gave her a weird look._

 _"You are wondering why I'm telling you all of this? It's simple, magic doesn't lie."_

 _"It doesn't," He said, "But clearly you wouldn't be telling me all of this, if you didn't think you'd come out of here unscathed."_

 _"And why should I be punished," She said, "You always say I'm a child, Rumpelstiltskin."_

 _"The Dark One." He snapped no longer telling him to call him "papa" there was no need._

 _Oddly enough, it felt oddly liberating. He had felt shackled to Cora in part because of Zara the entire week. Another part of him though, was crushed. Though, the child had not grown on him he had liked the idea of another child._

 _Of course, that made him think about Emma and their children and it just made him more intent to get out of here and to get home._

 _He had no more use for dealing with Zara and planned on waiving his hand to merely incapacitate the child, when he found he couldn't._

 _Zara smiled at him as if she realized what he was trying to do._

 _"Sorry, that's not going to work for you." She said with a smile that he had only seen on one other person—Cora._

 _He glared at her. As he tried to rationalize what had happened. There wasn't a lot of things that could neutralize his powers. He had even built an immunity, somewhat up to squid ink (but not a total immunity). Still though, he should've been able to rationalize what she did and then he found himself gasping for air as the child laughed._

And now he was here, whenever that was.

He still could not open his eyes. He realized his face was probably swollen. While he wouldn't die from eating a strawberry, the side effects would be quite nasty until he either stabbed himself with an epi-pen or took a proper potion, or for that matter zap himself better. Which he guess he couldn't, due to the squid ink. The zapping out was definitely out, and the squid ink would likely neutralize any potion he'd take. Which left only the epi-pen option.

Blasted demon child.

He sighed as he tried to focus in on something other than the searing pain and the difficulty of breathing. Slowly, but surely, he was able to hear the dripping sound like water.

Well, that was really helpful.

He also knew he wasn't alone. He heard breathing. The breathing itself felt like whoever was with him—or should he say whatever was with him was upset.

He doubt it was Cora or that hell spawn of hers, they got what they wanted for him to be incapacitated.

"Come on," He heard an unrecognizable voice say. "Don't die now."

Was the person talking to him? He couldn't be sure. Most people didn't care if he lived or died, especially in this form. That was one of the things about being the Dark One, you always had a target on your back. The person, whoever it was, probably wanted something from him.

He hoped it didn't involve another baby bargain. He hated those, they always seemed to make him the bad guy even when he wasn't.

He suddenly found himself leaning over and to gag. He still couldn't open his eyes. But he was trying to breathe. It was difficult. Obviously.

Rancid berries.

However, eventually, he was able to focus on his breathing and he felt his body relax. The strawberries were starting to lose their effect on him, too bad he couldn't feel his magic coming back yet.

Damn squid ink.

Cora and her brat must have given him a shit load of squid ink; he had been trying to build immunity to that crap for years. Then again, the ink they obtained could be fresh ink or from an actual sea witch would add extra potency.

"You need to wake up," The same voice said. "I know you can do it, err, Rumpelstiltskin."

Whoever it was, wasn't comfortable with his name.

Well, that narrowed down the list (a lot).

People being weary of addressing him that was one thing he hadn't even escaped as Harry Potter. Of course, people reacted to King Harry different than they did to the Dark One. When he was King Harry, people weren't keen to say his name out of respect. While being the Dark One, well, it sort of had the Voldemort effect.

The voice didn't sound scared when it said his name though, just a bit confused.

He found himself involuntarily groaning. A part of him, didn't want to make whoever it was know that he was quasi awake, but his body had betrayed him.

Stupid squid ink.

Seriously, what was wrong with him?

"Can you hear me?" The voice said.

It was a woman, he knew that much. She sounded older though, and it was someone he didn't recognize.

Not that he was surprised; he tended to avoid people as much as he could when he was in this realm.

Still, did which was a surprise since he supposedly worked for the British magical world.

He wanted to murmur of course he could hear her, but he found it still difficult to talk. Breathing was too difficult. Instead, he ended up making some sort of garbling sound.

The woman seemed to notice. "You can't talk."

No shit, Sherlock.

"Oh, lord, what happened to you?"

The question of the century.

He wanted to tell her that it involved a witch, her demonic child, and the fact that food allergies apparently held between lives, or he had reinherited it from Bae who had never ate the fruit mainly because he couldn't eat them. But he couldn't.

Instead, all he good do was breathe and make hacking sounds that didn't exactly sound attractive.

Not that he really wanted to be attracted to whoever it was that found him. Unless, of course, it was Emma. But based on the way the voice sounded, he was pretty sure it was not Emma.

At the thought of his wife, he got more upset. Given the way things were going, he was further from returning home with her and their son than he was before and it killed him.

"No," The woman said. "You need to hang on, damn it, you can't leave me, I can't do this myself."

He wanted to tell her fat chance he'd help her; he was the Dark One after all. You had to give him something in return.

Which was why he was so surprised that whoever it was had found him thought he'd help them. He wasn't Harry Potter in this realm, he was Rumpelstiltskin bastard extraordinaire.

"I can't kill you," The woman said. "You're my only hope."

Seriously, did she really think she could kill him? He was the Dark One after all. The only way to do him in was that blasted dagger, which as far as he knew was not in this realm.

He groaned. This time he managed to get something out. "Can't. Die."

"You're awake?" The voice asked.

"Obviously." He said. His voice sounded odd, even for this realm it sounded odd. And lord knows, he was having a hard time adjusting to the ridiculousness that was his form in the Enchanted Forest.

For years he found his new form strange. But now, being in a skin that he wore for hundreds of years felt odd. Still, though, it gave him a blanket of protection. At least Cora didn't know his alternative identity nor did this woman.

"What happened to you?" The voice asked.

He laughed or laughed as much as he could before he bit out. "You'd like to know."

"I want to help if I can. I'm suppose to dispose of you, you can't die?"

An added plot twist. Though it did make him wonder whose care he was in. The fact that she thought she was capable of killing him meant that she likely couldn't kill him.

She sighed heavily, "They used my ink on you, didn't they?"

A sea witch. Well, that explained some of it.

"I mean, you couldn't just zapped yourself out of there if your magic wasn't incapacitated. But that doesn't seem to be the only issue given the fact your face is swelled up like a balloon. What did were you dosed with, some sort of magic?"

He didn't answer her, obviously.

"I want to help." She said, "We're trapped here together, you need to trust me."

"You said you were going to kill me." He managed to blurt out.

"I don't want to," She said. "I want to get out of here. I was tricked to help that pirate. He put a betrothal necklace on me. Surely, you know how powerful those are."

He knew enough, but he didn't know why a sea witch would want to help him of all people. Usually those creatures were more weary of him than the rest, but this one seemed to be begging for his help which was why he asked, "What's the catch, dearie?"

"I want the necklace removed," She said. "That's the main thing, I also want to find away to undo all of this."

"Undo what?"

"The first thing is that we need to rescue the boy," She said, "They took him to another realm and I didn't realize what they did until it was too late. And he can't survive there."

His boy tensed when he heard the word boy. Was she talking about his son? He hadn't seen Jaime since coming to this realm, and he had a feeling he hadn't gotten too far away. Cora had done something. Only thing, is he didn't know what the pirate the sea witch was talking about had anything to do with Cora.

Then again, it was the best lead he got since he got stuck in this bloody realm.

"Why would you care about a random boy?" He asked. He didn't trust the witch as much as she trusted him (which he knew was none).

"Because he's an innocent," The witch said. "And more so, I want to burry the pirate."

Well, that was more like it. Though, surprisingly there did seem to be some sincerity regarding his son.

"Tell me about this boy," He said, "We need to know what we're getting into. Where we're going and the like."

"No, we need to get out of here first." She said, "The boy will get eaten alive in a place like that."

"In a place like what,"

"Neverland."

"Neverland?" He said, "No, no, not again. I will not have Pan…"

He stopped talking, as much as he wanted to rant about his rancid sad excuse of sperm donor, he didn't want to do it in front of a sea witch. In fact, he had already talked enough already, maybe too much since the sea witch asked if he knew Pan.

That was easily bypassed though, since he could use the good old excuse that he was the Dark One and that he knew every dark magic user everywhere.

"Oh," the witch said almost disappointed.

"You shouldn't be sorry that I'm not bosom buddies with that demon." He said, it wasn't so difficult to talk now though he still couldn't quite open his eyes.

"No," She said. "I'm just trying to understand this whole thing. Is the boy in danger?"

"Why do you care?" He asked.

He know it sounded cruel, but he was suspicious. If that boy was his son (which he highly suspected), he wanted to know why the sea witch was so interested in Jaime.

"I told you," She said, "I was tricked, I want to right what I did wrong. Besides, his parents must be worried sick."

She had no idea.

"Now, that we've settled that, let's talk about how to get out of here."

"Where is here?"

"The bilge of Killian's ship." She said, "As I said before he's controlling me and I'm supposed to get rid of you."

"Getting rid of me does not mean killing me," He said, "You do know that, don't you?"

"Why do you think you're not dead yet," She snapped. "However, considering that we're trapped here my options are limited."

"We're not trapped." He said.

"Um, I can't transform myself to give myself legs. And no offense, but you don't look so good."

"I'm the Dark One." He murmured.

"Yeah, you can't die but that doesn't mean you can't get injured. Clearly. And you're powerless because of my stupid squid ink. But that doesn't explain why you have blown up like a balloon."

"I'll be fine," He said, "I just need you to reach into my pocket and grab my epi-pen."

"An epi-pen?" she said, "Is that some sort of magic?"

He wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't. He didn't want to explain that he had been carrying the muggle drug with him pretty much since his first strawberry episode. Of course, Hogwarts discouraged muggle medicine, and normally Harry did find it inferior, but with squid ink running through his system it would render anything even a bezoar stone void.

Hence, why he was relying on good old muggle medicine.

Plus, he didn't exactly have a bezoar hidden in the Dark Castle. He did, however, carry his epi-pen with him everywhere.

Surprisingly, he didn't have to explain to the witch how to use the drug. She was able to stab him in the thigh quite effectively.

The relief happened fairly quickly, it probably helped that he was cursed. Otherwise, he'd likely be dead already, but soon he found his breathing and vision to improve quite dramatically thanks to the drug and soon enough he could open his eyes to see that the witch hadn't lied he was in a boat of some kind.

He looked at the witch, as he tried to place her face. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything about sea witches that was really identifiable. Sea witches all looked eerily similar. He knew it was all part of their change and that really the only thing remotely identifiable were their tentacles, and these weren't very recognizable.

"You're new," He snapped.

"A curse breaking can cause a mermaid to transform," She said stiffly. "You can see again?"

"Obviously," He snapped looking at her as he eyed the necklace that was clinched around the witch's neck. "Nice shell."

"I can't even see it," She said. "I forgot the blasted thing was on there till Killian came down here to gloat. Now that you're halfway functional, do you think you can figure out a way for us to get out of here."

He frowned as he thought through his options. It wasn't like he had his magic, the squid ink was in his blood stream, and it would take awhile to wear off. If he was indeed on a pirate's ship, he didn't trust himself in his current state to fight without magic.

Hell, he didn't trust the strength of this body. It wasn't like his…well, like his form in the other realm where he had worked out on a fairly regular basis so he would be competent at fighting at both a magical and physical level.

The witch was needed. Only thing was with that blasted shell, she was as useless as he was. But take it off…she could easily control the whole situation.

"What are you thinking?" She asked.

"I'm weighing my options," He said.

"You're trying to decide if you should trust me." She said.

"Yes, and you know that I shouldn't. Trust you, that is."

She shrugged, "We're both sort of in a predicament here, did you ever think of that?"

"Yes, but my predicament is a little bit more dire than yours, dearie."

The witch rolled her eyes when he said this, "Really? Dearie? That works? Look, have a little faith I just stabbed you with an epi-pen and you lived to tell the tale."

He frowned.

He didn't trust easily. In fact, there were probably only about three people in this world he trusted: Emma, Hermione, and Jaime. And none of them were here.

He shook his head at the witch. "Come on, you know, having a little faith doesn't work for our kind."

"Our kind?"

"You know, dark magic users." He said with a shrug.

"My magic is hardly dark," She scoffed. "And we're wasting time."

She had a point there, not about her magic but wasting time.

"I want an oath," He finally said.

"What?" She said.

"I want you to swear to me you're going to help me find the boy and no funny business. A witch's oath."

"Seriously," She said.

"As Black." He said.

Obviously, she didn't get the pun. He sort of inwardly cringed at making the bad joke about Bae's best friend/his godfather neverless, but he had to keep the charade of slightly insane Dark One.

Okay, it wasn't a charade. He knew he was slightly insane. Though the voices in his head, were much more controlled than they had ever been in the past…well, until he returned to this blasted realm.

So many things about his old felt really off now that he was in those shoes again, in his old realm again. Sure, he had Ford Gold's form, but Ford's form was more similar to his old human form—save for a better hair cut, better clothes, and a leg that didn't shoot up in pain every five seconds. Being back in the imp's form though, was a different experience in itself.

The curse was stronger here too. He was pretty sure the dagger was still here, in its old hiding place. The fact it was there all this time, and not transported like most of the rest of thing fascinated him. The blood wards had surprisingly held stronger than he thought, which was good. He probably was going to leave the blasted thing when he left, rather than move it. No one even knew of its existence and he wanted it to stay this way.

"Err, Rumpelstiltskin," The witch said. "Are you sure you want me to make an oath? I mean, they're just words."

Obviously, not a good witch.

Then again, sea witches probably weren't the type to do wizard's oaths.

"It's either a witch's oath or a deal." He said, "Honestly, you'd get burned more with a deal."

"Not if I hold my end of the bargain."

He rolled his eyes, that's what they all said.

"Why so cynical?" She asked.

"I'm the Dark One, dearie, I've heard that song and dance lots before. And trust me, one rarely holds their end of the bargain."

"Please don't' call me dearie." The witch snapped. "It just seems so insulting."

He rolled his eyes, "I call everyone dearie. And no, your request is going to be ignored. You have to be _special_ to avoid that term of endearment."

"And you have someone special?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. Now, can we make that oath, I'd like to get out of this boat before your pirate comes back."

"He's not my pirate, and yes…I'll make the oath."

* * *

 **Chapter 15 Part III Preview: Chapter's title is Belle's Magical World (yep, I'm riffing that horrible direct to DVD Disney movie). Belle will discover Harry's kingdom and start understanding exactly what happened to her.**


	63. Part 3 Chapter 15: Belle's Magical World

**AN: Thanks for the adds and those of you who continue to review. Both of those especially the reviews keep this going. I will probably try to get out one of these in November. I'm going to try to do NANOWRIMO this year, so just to know this will be on back burner especially since I work two jobs. However, I am going to take some time off at Thanksgiving, so we'll see. With that, that's all the house keeping (for now). Hope you enjoy. Sort of an important chapter concerning Belle, I know some of you skip the POVs if it's not a character you like but this is an extremely important chapter. So if you hate Belle and/or not interested in her, I still implore you to read this one.**

Chapter 15: Belle's Magical World

The magical world was more than what Belle could ever think it would be and then some.

Currently, she was at the Hogwarts library trying to make a sad attempt at research. The place was fairly deserted since classes were currently dismissed for the Easter holidays, and it was the first time she really hadn't been stared at since she had entered Rumple's kingdom.

It was really quite amazing. That he was king of all of this—that he was a hero that everyone seemed to look up to. It was a far cry from the beast she met in Enchanted Forest.

He was the man she knew he could be.

At the same time though, she felt like she didn't know Rumple as much as she thought she did. There was a part of him, this Harry Potter part of him that was a bit hard for her to rationalize with the Rumple she had loved.

It wasn't that they were THAT different, but at the same time hearing about how selfless Harry Potter was sort of threw her for a loop.

 _Hermione shrugged though, "It's really not that hard to see, I mean you do know how he became the Dark One in the first place, don't you?"_

 _Belle frowned, Rumple hadn't told her much about his curse. Really, he hadn't told her much about his life. He had always been so secretive. He even kept the truth from her about this other life and his marriage from her for months._

 _Hermione sighed realizing what Belle's silence meant. "I'm sorry, Harry has always been a bit secretive. Probably wouldn't have told me, if he didn't need anyone to bloody confide in."_

 _But she should've been the one he confided in. Belle was his true love, she wanted to say. But she knew she couldn't even say that because of stupid Emma. Instead, she just said. "So, you're the only one that knows?"_

 _Hermione was smart she knew what Belle was insinuating. "If you're wondering, Emma doesn't know either. They never really got a chance to talk about Harry's past life before she was obliviated."_

 _Belle frowned, "Do you think he would've told Emma?"_

" _I do, eventually." Hermione said, "And he probably would've told you too, had things not turned out the way they did."_

 _Belle frowned as she thought about what had been taken away from her._

 _It wasn't fair. This was not how her life was supposed to turn out and it was all Regina's fault AND Emma's too, she thought._

 _If Emma hadn't appeared maybe she and Rumple would still have a shot, even after all this meddling._

 _They would still have a shot, she told herself. She had made sure of it. It was odd how little guilt she felt about the whole thing—condemning Emma to a life as a mermaid._

" _Things work out the way they're suppose to be," Belle finally said. "Regardless, I'll still always have a part in Rumple's life."_

" _But not the way you want." Hermione said._

 _Belle just shrugged as she quickly changed the subject back to Rumple's life as Harry Potter._

That was really easy to do in hindsight, since most of the magical world seemed to revolve around Harry Potter.

He was king of magical Britain after all. The irony was not lost on Belle, and Hermione was apparently some higher up official as well.

Apparently, she had not been lying when she told the Blue Fairy that she was a duchess.

Still, though some of the people gave Hermione an odd look, especially around Belle.

" _It's because I'm a muggle born." She said._

" _Excuse me?" Belle asked._

" _My parents didn't have magic, but I do. People are weird about that here. It used to be a lot worse before Harry took over the government, but there's you can only change laws not people's minds."_

 _Belle gave her a look, "So, people are born here with magic?"_

 _Hermione nodded, "I know. Harry explained how things were a bit different in your world, that you could learn magic. However, there still has to be some latent origin of the magic. Like take Regina, somewhere along the line there had to be a magician of some sort in the family."_

" _There's no magic in my family, but I can brew potions." Belle added._

 _And conjure fireballs out of thing air that ended up killing her traitorous father, but she didn't mention that part to Hermione._

 _Hermione nodded. "Potions are something that can be taught without much magic, since normally it's the ingredients that power the brew not the witch itself. Though, to be honest, the more complex the potion, the more likely it will need to be brewed by an actual witch."_

What the witch had said seemed logical, but it didn't explain what Belle found she could do and how she would randomly remember things about magic. It wasn't like she knew the theories as thoroughly as Hermione, but she could remember how to recall spells just as long as she could channel her anger.

It scared her to some degree.

It was a part of her, that she had really never experienced before and it made her wonder what had happened to her to make her do magic.

What was different?

Which was what she was looking for at the Hogwarts Library right now. Well, she was also looking into portal traveling too. Though, she didn't expect to find anything. After all, Rumple had spent over three hundred years trying to get to this world. It couldn't be that easy.

But she knew he would return. Surely, he'd find a way.

She found the school's library to be a bit of a poor man's version of the Dark Castle. The books were a lot more mundane, and were incomplete with their theories and logic. Still, there were a few gems. All of them were in the dark arts section though, much to Belle's aghast.

From her conversations with Hermione had, the wizarding world here had an aversion to dark magic and was mostly of the light magic persuasion. Of course, there was dark magic and lots of it, but it hadn't been refined as it had been in the other realms. Even infamous dark magic rulers, like Voldemort, only had what was a fairly primitive use of dark magic per Hermione.

" _Most of the time after a so called dark lord's reign of terror is over, the ministry will go into overdrive banning dark magic and any teaching regarding it."_

" _And I'm taking it Rumple didn't agree with that."_

" _You'd be right," Hermione said, "A little hard for the supreme user of dark magic to want to ban the dark arts. But when you think about it, it isn't the magic that's the issue."_

" _It's not?" Belle asked. Because when she through that fire ball, she had felt bad for a second. Not at what she was doing, but that she was engaging in dark magic. That she felt such a thrill when the power took over._

" _No," Hermione said. "I mean, yes, some of the spells should obviously never be used, but banning the subject as a whole is sort of pointless. It's the ideology that needs to change."_

" _But still pulling someone's heart out shouldn't be taught," Belle reasoned as shuttered for no apparent reason._

" _It's not in these books," Hermione said, "As far as I know, no one in this world of magic can do it except me and Harry. But dark magic needs to be taught, if anything to be able to defend oneself against it. To be able to develop counter-curses to lessen its effect. Also, it loses its glamour and mystique if you know the price that that magic has."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Take Voldemort's so called quest for immortality." Hermione said, "If anyone knew the side effects regarding horcruxes it's doubtful that anyone would go through making them."_

 _"Horcruxes?"_

 _Hermione sighed, "He split his soul. Placed it in a vessel so if one of his corporal forms was destroyed he'd still have a connection to this Earth."_

 _"That's barbaric," Belle said with a frowned, but something about the concept lingered with her._

It was odd; she had a vague recollection of hearing about horcruxes or something like them before. She remembered herself flipping idly through a book, but she hadn't read it or truly studied it, which was so unlike her.

Belle hated that feeling, all these missing pieces. It was as if she lost time, but something about the whole horcrux thing made sense to her.

She hadn't brought up the topic with Hermione though since their original conversation. For one thing, Hermione had been overwhelmed. She hadn't been lying when she said that Rumple pretty much ruled this place, and she was running it in his stead.

Which was why she had found herself alone in the library—apparently, there was an issue with some of the new educational reforms that Rumple had recently enacted that Hermione had to deal with.

She frowned as she looked at the book about horcruxes that she was reading. The book was pretty slim and one of the only books that was on the subject. One section in particular stuck out:

 _A horcrux is generally thought to be an inorganic vessel that one can put a part of their soul in after acts of dark magic are committed. The origins of this horrific practice, go back all the way to ancient Egypt._

 _The pharaohs' fascination with the after life, led them to do more than perfect mummification and create curses that muggles love to romanticize every so and so years with a horrible remake. Unbeknownst to muggles, the pharaohs went further with their plans to live forever._

 _The Ancient Egyptians went through several different versions of developing the ritual before they had it perfected._

 _Several of these versions had disastrous results. One of the more alarming cases occurred in the Middle Kingdom. During this period, a pharaoh had begged one of the high priestesses to save his frail and dying wife. The pharaoh proclaimed that any and all methods should be taken, or the priestess and her family would be sentenced to a faith worse than death._

 _Even with magic, only so much could be done to help the queen in her body, for her heart was weak. So, the pharaoh told the priestess to give the queen her heart._

 _The procedure seemed to go without a hitch; the queen immediately regained her strength from the new, strong, heart. However, not surprisingly, the priestess grew weaker. Eventually, the priestess new heart gave out and she died. But that wasn't the end of the story._

 _The queen was said to have change. While she still contained the essence of herself, she grew distant from the pharaoh. She found herself able to do things she had never done before, she found herself gravitated towards things that the priestess had once held interest in—including the priestess's husband and children._

 _However, this was mostly overlooked for a while. The queen had at long last conceived a child, and the pharaoh was ecstatic—enough—where most of this was overlooked until the kingdom was invaded and it was discovered that the queen had also inherited the priestess's magic._

Belle stopped reading and frowned. The entire passage sounded eerily familiar to her. She thought more on it as a memory slowly returned to her of Regina pulling out her heart.

She gasped.

Her heart, was it truly gone?

She didn't feel any different. But then again, Rumple said you really didn't feel anything (well, much) without a heart.

" _You can survive," He said with a shrug. "I know a witch who is living a very full life without one."_

" _But can't being heartless hurt?" She asked._

" _Well, of course it will have some repercussions." He said, "But if someone doesn't squeeze it into dust you should be fine."_

 _"But you need a heart," She said. "You have to have it to help pump your blood through your veins that sort of thing."_

 _He laughed at her. Back then, his laugh had such an eerie quality about it, it wasn't the rich Scottish brogue that he had now as Ford Gold or the sophisticated English chuckle that he had as Harry Potter. "Oh, there's the heart and there's_ the _heart_. _The one that I take is the real deal. Although, I suppose if you destroy it, it really is going to have same effect as a good old fashion heart attack."_

 _Belle shook her head, and didn't fully understand._

But maybe now she did.

She thought about her own heart. She remembered being released from the asylum, having all those test ran. Her heart was said to be weak. She had to take dozens upon dozens of pills, but what if it wasn't weak from being cooped up in that damp asylum for years. What if it was because Regina had taken her heart?

It wasn't like she let Rumple look her over.

He had wanted to, but God knows after she got out of that horrible place, she hadn't wanted anyone to touch her. Let alone, anyone with magic.

Because of her, of the things _she_ did to her.

Belle frowned as she thought about Regina. She hated that woman, just thinking of her made her blood boil. Made her want to throw a fireball.

It couldn't be possible that some of Regina's soul was in hers. Why would Regina do that? The woman had hated her, belittled.

 _Unless it wasn't intentional_ , Belle thought. Regina had been one for experiments. She remembered her fellow prisoners: the woman whose hands were replaced with lobster claws, that judge who had been turned into a kangaroo, that poor unfortunate soul whose insides had been cursed to remain on his outsides.

Belle shuddered as she heard someone coming up behind her.

"Are you okay?"

It was Hermione.

Big surprise there, since Hermione really had been the only one to talk to her in this world's magical world.

Actually, she'd take that back. The headmistress had at least acknowledged her, after Hermione mentioned that Belle was an acquaintance of Rumple's.

Or Harry's.

She hated being called an acquaintance. She was the love of Rumple's life. She knew that, though no one else seemed to know that.

"Overwhelmed," Belle finally answered Hermione's question. "How did the meeting go? Did you get the err…Muggle Studies professor thing all figured out"

She sighed, "Sort of. I ended up firing Burbage's ass. Seriously, anyone who isn't willing to brush up on muggle computer lit, just because computers are a nasty muggle thing has no business teaching the subject mater."

Belle nodded. "How did he get the job anyway?"

"Family connections or one of Dumbledore's not so wise staffing decisions, I'm guessing. I swear, that man might've been brilliant but he had horrible taste in teachers." The woman said with a shrug. "Burbage was one of the tenured staff members left over before the regime change. Honestly, Harry had been planning on canning her before, just trying to find the proper way. But of course, it's all on my head now. Might be a duchess, but still considered a mudblood by many."

"Mudblood?"

Hermione sighed, "It's a nasty term for someone who is muggle born usually stated by blood purists. Harry's rule has has helped a lot, but without him here they think they can go back to the old ways again despite the fact that I have been his right hand woman for pretty much the beginning of his rule."

Belle frowned.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "It sucks. And since it's on my head, per McGonagall, to find a new Muggle Studies professor, since she doesn't know what I want. I just…ugh, we need to find a way for Harry to get back in this world. It seems you have been busy. Wait, I've seen this book. Why are you reading about horcruxes?"

Belle was surprised at how perceptive Hermione was. Or for that matter how fast she changed the subject. She sighed, "You piqued my interest the other night."

"With horcruxes?" Hermione said, "Seriously."

"It reminded me of heart magic." Belle said, "In our world."

Hermione got a weird look on her face when Belle mentioned heart magic. "I don't understand. Heart magic, isn't the same thing. You're not splitting your soul."

"Read this passage," Belle said handing the book to Hermione.

Hermione frowned as she looked at the text. "That doesn't make sense at all, Harry never mentioned anything about being able to spell the heart like that."

"It obviously had some side effects," Belle said.

"Obviously," Hermione said frowning. "You don't think that—no, I don't think so."

"What?" Belle said.

"It's my boyfriend," Hermione said. "Graham."

"Graham?" Belle asked, "What does he have anything to do with this?"

"Regina had his heart," She said. "You don't think she did anything to him that would make his heart a horcrux, do you?"

"How would I know, I don't do magic." Belle said, "I'm more qualified to be your new Muggle Studies professor than to waive a wand"

Hermione looked at her, "You're right. You are qualified to be a Muggle Studies professor. It's perfect."

"What?" Belle asked. "I thought we were talking about your boyfriend and how Regina taking his heart might've turned him into an unintentional horcrux."

"We were. Sort of." Hermione said, "But you brought up the Muggle Studies professor issue and it gives me an idea."

"It does?"

Hermione nodded, "I could hire you to fill the position."

"Me, but I know nothing about magic."

"But you do know muggle technology, right? Harry said you really were into computers and that sort of thing. He also said you were brilliant when it came to books and things."

She wouldn't necessary say she was brilliant. But since she had been released from the asylum, she did find herself using Harry's laptop a lot, and she had recently taken steps into modernizing Storybrooke's antiquated library.

She told this to Hermione and she laughed, "Well, you know more than the kids you'll be teaching."

"I have a life though," She said but stopped herself because she really didn't have a life. As far as Hermione was concerned, Belle was Rumple's leftovers. He was with Emma Swan now. She didn't realize that Belle had fixed that issue.

God, a part of Belle still couldn't believe that she had banished Emma Swan for good.

"It's only temporary," Hermione clarified. "And it will allow you to do research into ways of finding Harry for a longer period of time. Obviously, we're not going to find out the answers we want in a day."

"No, we're not." Belle said. "But still I…"

"It would help me a lot too, Belle." Hermione said, "Also, I think it would do you some good to get away from Storybrooke for awhile. I know that, well, I know that environment is a bit toxic."

She didn't have to go into further detail for Belle to know what she was referring to. Belle's father, Snow White, the Blue Fairy, most of the townspeople…the list went on and on. All them looked down on her for being with Rumple. And really it wasn't just Rumple. It was her: the odd bookworm.

"It's home though," She found herself saying, but there was nothing there. And if Rumple was to come back, she had a feeling he wouldn't want to be there either. This place was his home. However, she knew it was more likely if they could recreate a portal it would likely be in Storybrooke.

"It's really up to you, Belle," Hermione said, "But it would be doing me a big favor and I really do think it would help getting away a bit. Besides, I think you'll like Hogwarts."

* * *

She took the job, if anything because it allowed her an environment to secretly learn magic and t got her away from Storybrooke. Also, because she missed doing something.

It also gave her more insight to this side of Rumple.

Of course, a back-story had to be created since even Hermione didn't have the power to hire just a muggle to Hogwarts.

Which was why Belle was a squib that Harry Potter had met when he went abroad for a year or two after the war.

" _Rumple, went abroad?" She said._

 _Hermione shrugged, "Sort of. He had to get a way from the wizarding world for awhile after he defeated Voldemort, but for the most part we were in school."_

" _School?" She said, "I didn't think there was any point for Rumple to go to Hogwarts."_

" _No," Hermione said, "Muggle school. Harry and I both wanted to expand our non-magical studies. During the break we had to go to Australia because of my parents. Your accent is similar to theirs, so it will work."_

Hence, why Professor French was from Australia.

Still, though she could tell that some people—mainly her new boss—hardly believed it.

Minerva McGonagall had not paid much attention to Belle the first time she met her. Probably because she was more or less dealing with Burbage's meltdown. However, she was a bit skeptical of Belle being Hermione choice for Hogwarts's new Muggle Studies professor.

" _Potter's never mentioned you before, Ms. French." She said as they were making acquaintances after Hermione left to deal with yet another government matter._

 _Belle went with the back-story. "I don't think there's really that much to say. Harry and I met in Victoria. My family has always been good with memory charms, and they were asked to help with Hermione's parents. After the process, Harry and I remained in touch over the years."_

 _The headmistress frowned, "It's hard believing that Potter has a pen pal."_

" _We share common interest," Belle said with a shrug. "Besides, even though…well, even though my magical skills are limited, I am deeply interested in magical theory and so is Harry."_

 _That seemed to do the trick._

" _Oh, of course," She said, "That makes sense. However, I'm sensing that there might be more to the relationship than you're letting on."_

 _Belle laughed though her cheeks turned slightly red which caused the professor to laugh. "No, worries, Ms. French the Potters have always been charmers. I taught Harry's father, and God knows James has always been a flirt. Harry though, has always been much more reserved, especially as of late. In my opinion, too reserved. But maybe I was wrong, or is that just wistful thinking?"_

 _"It's just wistful thinking, unfortunately, professor." She said. "Harry and I are just good friends."_

Yes, good friends for now. That would soon change though, when he came home. When she had time to do research. Which was easier said than done. The term was soon coming an end, so she had to figure out where her students were in their antiquated curriculum and put some sort of test together.

It was easier said than done, considering what Burbage's understanding of the muggle world was. Which was rather limited, to say the least. Seriously, one of the questions she had on the fourth years test was what was a toaster.

She just shook her head, as she realized that Harry was right in making those reforms.

No, Rumple. His name was Rumple.

That was probably one of the worst things about this world, she had to reconcile that Rumple had this new identity and that by all intents and purposes he had cut off part of his old life as if it didn't exist.

As if she didn't exist.

It hurt, even though logically she knew he had to move on.

In truth, Harry Potter was who she wanted Rumple to be. The hero. Of course, his younger years from what she could make out were a lot different than once his memories occurred. Based on what she found out, that was probably a good thing. The war with Voldemort probably would've involved a lot more causalities had he not had the powers and memories of the Dark One at his disposal.

Still, she was in awe as she was told about his feats in his younger years. Almost like she was in awe with Hogwarts.

She had only been in the castle for a few weeks, but she found that she loved the place almost as much as the Dark Castle. It was just so magical.

Of course, unlike the Dark Castle, Hogwarts was not a prison. She could do what she pleased, and was even getting paid for it. Still though, her work had delayed her pace in looking for information about the portals or for that matter trying to figure out what happened to herself.

She kept telling herself that, that passage she had read in that book wasn't right. Her heart had not been taken by Regina. She hadn't taken aspects on of her capture, but still…she sometimes it would surprise her she would be having discussions with the professors and information about a magical concept or spell that she KNEW she hadn't read about would come up.

Still though, she needed to know if her heart had been taken from her, which was why she decided to visit the school's healer.

The witch was older than the healer that Harry had hired for her earlier. She also apparently knew him when he was younger.

"His majesty was one of the most impulsive fools this school had." She said when Belle mentioned her relationship with Harry, "Of course, he's became more cautious with age—thank Merlin."

Belle nodded her head as she told the witch she wanted a check up.

The witch gave her a strange glance, "A check up? But you appear to be the picture of health, Professor French?"

Belle sighed; she knew she looked better than she had before. She had finally gained back all the weight she had lost when she was prisoner and it no longer hurt to go outside. She also had a full head of hair now too. Short hair, but it was hair nevertheless. The headaches had also seemed to stop since that one night, that one night she got magic.

"It's a little bit more complicated than that," She said biting her lip.

Poppy—the witch—frowned. "You know anything that we discuss is confidential. I can't tell anyone. I'm bound to it."

Belle acted as if she knew and nodded, even though that was not the case. "Until a few months ago, I was held by a dark witch. Harry helped me recover, but…but I didn't allow the healer to do a magical examination and I think some of the side effects are still there."

Poppy frowned. "What sort of side effects."

"My heart," Belle said. "A muggle doctor told me it has been weakened, I have to take a lot of pills for it. But it's not just that. I've never had magic, but lately I think I sort of think I might've done some accidental magic."

"That is highly unusual. Although, there have been cases some squibs that have experienced some form power late in life. We can take care of it though, don't you worry. However, what are more concerning are these side effects with your heart. Do you know if this witch used any dark magic on you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me," Belle said. "But honestly, I have no idea what she did to me."

"I can run some tests, see what's going on with your magical core and heart."

Belle nodded, "What if she did use heart magic on me?"

"We'll deal with it then, dear." She said as she motioned Belle to follow her to an empty bed before raising her wand to begin the procedures.

The witch frowned when she looked at Belle's initial results, "You have been through some trauma."

"Obviously," Belle said.

"No, it's not just that." The witch said, "You should be in far worse condition than you are."

Belle sighed she knew this was true. Before that night, she was under the impression she would need assistance for the rest of her life. However, she felt much like she had before all of this.

"Yet, you're not," The witch said. "In fact, I would say your health might be better than it was ever before. Merlin knows your magical core is definitely not at squib level anymore. Your magic levels are of a full blown witch, professor."

Belle frowned, "But how can that be?"

"It happens," The healer said, "Not often, but it happens. And we can take care of that. But what concerns me is your heart. It's working, but, but my scans show that it's not in your body."

"Of course, it isn't."

"You don't recall your heart being taken out of your body?"

Belle shook her head, "I told you all I can remember. But clearly, I need to find it."

The witch nodded. "I would inform his majesty whenever you see him again, if anyone can find your heart its him. In the meantime, I'll see if I can find you a potion to deal with your core."

"What do you mean deal with it?

"Like I said, there are methods that we can take to care of it."

"As in making me powerless again," Belle said. "No thank you. I already had my heart pulled out, so I think I'll use the magic to protect myself should the situation arise again."

The witch sighed as if she had had this conversation in the past. "I'm sorry professor, but I should explain. This magic, it's not something that you can control so late It could hurt you. Not protect you.""

Belle frowned, "No, that's not true."

She remembered how she was able to defend herself: from her father, from Emma Swan, hell she even banished Snow White with her new magic. The power wasn't useless. The healer was a liar.

"I'm not lying." The healer said. "I hope you realize that, I only have your best interest at heart."

Belle nodded, though inwardly she was fuming. She was not going to let this witch take her power. She couldn't have it. And Belle knew she could control it, she'd show the old hag.

The witch patted Belle's back telling her that everything would be all right, and that's when Belle made her move.

She pulled out the healer's heart.

The healer gasped at her as if she had grown a third head.

"Don't say a word," Belle growled in a voice that was not quite her own as she was thrown back into a memory where Regina said something similar to her when she had taken Belle's heart.

But it was Belle now pulling out the healer's heart. She new she should've felt something—guilt, remorse, hell she should be horrified. But she didn't feel anything just justified.

She stared at the woman. "Well, I guess you were wrong I DO have control of my new found powers: obviously."

The witch of course didn't. She couldn't, Belle had ordered her not too. And Belle was going to make sure she didn't remember this which was why she instructed Poppy to forget the whole thing, including that her heart was missing.

Once she was back in her chambers Belle looked at the nurse's heart. She knew she should've felt grossed out, but when she looked at the thing, she only saw it as a tool. A tool that would help her find her own heart.

Or was it her own any more? She didn't exactly know, but she was going to find out.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 Preview: Emma and Harumple go to Neverland. Yeah, it's portal time (again).**


	64. Part 3 Chapter 16: Allegiances

**AN: I know it's December, not November. But hey, it's another chapter before the end of the year. I'm actually taking a couple of weeks off so I should have more writing time at the end of the month soon. The next chapter** **should hopefully be easy to write (I'm excited about writing it so that's something). As always I appreciate the support. The adds and reviews really drive me to write, just FYI.**

Chapter 16: Allegiances

Emma inwardly frowned; she hated lying to her husband. It made her feel guilty, even though she knew that Harumple deserved to be lied to. After all, he had lied to her. Lied to her a lot, come to think of it. Though, given the circumstances they were currently in, she sort of understood the lying.

A little bit.

Still didn't make it right. But honestly, her trust issues with her husband were the least on her mind right now. They had to save their son, first and foremost. She didn't want Harumple to get distracted which was one of many reasons she didn't tell him who she really was—besides the fact, there really hadn't been a chance to explain everything.

Hell, she was still trying to rationalize all of _this_.

The past hundred years or so of her life, that really hadn't been that long considering that Harumple was acting like hardly anytime had passed.

How Emma had wished.

To think that for over a century she had no idea who the fuck she was. When she tried to think about how she got into this predicament in the first place, her mind went blank. The last thing she honestly remembered was researching ways to travel realms—well, she did a bang up job becoming a mermaid and in turn becoming a sea witch. She didn't even want to think about the consequences of her idiotic decisions.

She couldn't.

Instead, she had to focus on getting out of the bilge with Harumple in control. It wasn't that easy considering that Harumple had to rip that blasted amulet off of her, and given his current state that was easier said than done.

If she didn't know about the Dark One's curse she would've thought he was dying. However, she was still scared. She didn't know why her husband was having breathing trouble and his face had swollen up.

Hell, she wasn't used to the way he looked in this world either, but who was she to talk—being a sea witch and all.

Again, this was fucked up beyond belief.

She really couldn't think about it though. At least not right now. There would be plenty of time to browbeat herself, but she had to get her son out of that hellhole.

Neverland.

She shuddered at the thought of that place. As a mermaid, she had been spared going onto land in that realm, but even the waters were dangerous and tainted of Pan. She could only hope they reached Jaime in time.

He's a smart boy, she told herself. It didn't help. It also didn't help how Harumple was acting when he found out his son had been sucked into Neverland. He seemed to have this weird tension about him. And he was already tense enough with his face being swelled up and everything.

But when he found out that Jaime was in Neverland and there was something there…something she would definitely be asking him about later.

Correction, she couldn't talk to him later. At least, not like this. Not when…not when she had done this to them, to their baby. She didn't want to tell him how stupid she was, have him fix her mess again.

Not that she could really fix _that_ particular mess. But she couldn't really focus on that now. Instead, she had to focus on Jaime.

Which meant they had to get to Neverland.

Emma had never been the best at traveling portals. She could do it; she did do it. But it took a lot of energy, and that wasn't when she was a witch with a cantankerous Dark One who was criticizing her when he wasn't about to die.

He couldn't die. He kept telling her that when she asked him if he was going to be okay, but she still worried.

And admittedly, he was doing better. Especially after they got off of Hook's ship.

That had been relatively anticlimactic.

Hook didn't even notice them leave. Of course, Harumple argued that it was because he was drunk off his ass, but Emma wondered if he had thought he had nothing to be worried about. After all, he had given Emma orders to kill her husband.

She shuddered at the thought.

Although, she could kill Harumple right now with the way he was acting. A sick Harumple was a grumpy Harumple, and a grumpy Harumple got on Emma's nerves. As she was thinking about this, she flashed back to a memory a long time ago.

It was shortly after they first met. They were fooling around at the time, not really serious about anything.

Now, upon reflection, Emma was pretty sure he didn't have his memories as Harumple yet.

She had fallen in love with Harry. Her love, over time, grew to love the other part of him. Though, that part to her was still shut off.

She didn't know his past much, Emma, thought. She did have some idea of what happened to him. It had made him different than that carefree boy she had fallen in love with, but one thing remained the same, both Harumple and Harry were crabby when they weren't feeling the best.

He cursed Hook about twenty thousand times before they got off the boat. Not that Emma could blame him; she wanted to curse Hook too.

The pirate had taken advantage of her. A part of her wanted to kill him. She wasn't sure if it was the sea witch in her or…well, just her. She had, after all, made a vow she'd never be attacked after what Ralph—it didn't happen.

She still had a hard time rationalizing that even _after_ she got her memories back. She sighed heavily, as she looked at the makeshift cave that she and Harumple were currently calling home until he regained some strength for them to attempt to portal to Neverland.

At least she could zap up some legs, she thought as she sat in the cave next to that blasted lake. Though, she wore a form that was unlike her own.

She didn't want her husband to piece what was going on. He couldn't help, Emma knew that, and besides there could not be any distractions in saving Jaime.

Not that Harumple had woken up since they managed to get here. The squid ink and strawberries had done a real number on him, even though he'd like to say otherwise.

He had been some help in getting her out of that boat. Well, help, might have been a stretch. He had been bossy in his directions, but he knew the area better than her so she didn't bite his head of that much. And he had carried his weight—well, for as much as he could. Meaning, he attempted to walk for most of the way and did. Save for when they got near the cave where Emma had to cast a levitation charm on him and he cursed nonsensical stuff about how he was the bloody Dark One before collapsing.

Emma frowned as she looked at him.

It was the first time she really studied him in this form—oddly, enough she still saw traces of the Harumple she knew in him. Though, more the Ford Gold form than the Harry Potter form.

She shook her head as his eye snapped open and Harumple's gaze slowly focused on her.

"Ah, trying to figure out a way to murder me in my sleep?"

Emma rolled her eyes typical Harumple, he was upset and fighting with sarcasm. God, she hated the fact she referred to him as Harumple in her head. But she really didn't know what to call him. He certainly didn't look like the boy she fell in love with right now. And Ford Gold had just been an illusion. As for calling him Rumple, she couldn't actually seriously call her husband the name of a fairytale. So, she guess Harumple had to stick—for now—at least when she could come to some sort of resolution that this was Harry.

"No," She said. "Just having a good look at the Dark One. You know, you're not the thing of nightmares that people say you are."

"Looks can be deceiving, dearie."

Inwardly, she cringed at that. She _hated_ that term of endearment. She was pretty sure the first time he had called her that was when he had awaken. Because when they first met, well, Harry had not been prone to using that word.

And he had made an effort to avoid using it when she had asked him to stop using it, but he didn't know she was Emma in this realm. He just thought she was a random mermaid turned sea witch who was bewitched by Killian and it would need to stay that way.

"Do you feel well enough to travel yet?"

"I'm awake." He snapped. "So, obviously. The boy needs to be rescued, sooner than later."

"I'm still surprise you actually hold interest over the boy." She said.

He ignored her and attempted to stand up only to throw up.

"Nope, not fit to travel yet." She said.

"Damn squid ink and berries." He snuffed.

"And to think, that's all that needs to take down a Dark One."

He glared at her. "I'm still trying to figure out your angle, witch."

Regarding, Jaime. She knew he was suspicious, and she would bet too if she was him. She actually was glad he was suspicious, it showed that he was more than capable for caring or her son. She needed him to be, since it was unlikely…no, don't think about it Emma.

"You're clearly upset," He said looking at her.

"It's just getting use to being in human form." Emma said. "I haven't left the sea in years."

Rumple shrugged. "I thought you witches went from land time to time to get your victims."

She shrugged. "I pretty much keep to myself, what do I say?"

"Yet, you were caught by a pretty boy pirate."

"We all have our moments," She said eying him. "I mean, look at you current state."

"You do have a point," He said. "I think I'll be well enough to portal travel soon enough. When I get my powers back is more questionable. God knows, I couldn't even cast _lumos_ with a wand if I wanted too."

She shook her head. "I can't carry dead weight to Neverland, Dark One. Pan's world isn't the place to be sick."

"I can do fine as a muggle," He hissed. "I don't exactly rely on my magic."

She frowned as she looked at his form. It was sort of hard to buy that Harry could defend himself in his current state. For one thing, the form he wore here was nowhere near as built as the form he wore in their world. And for another, he was outright ill right now.

"Yeah," I know he said, "Not much to look at, but trust me I'll be okay."

"I'll be the judge of that." She snapped, "Since I'll be the one doing the portal travel."

He nodded before he asked, "You can really get us there?'

She nodded, "It's all about knowing what worlds connect to what. This lake is special, it connects to a lot of worlds. Believe it or not, Neverland is one of the more accessible of the lot."

He frowned, "Unfortunately, I do believe you."

"Bad experiences with the realm?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's Pan's deranged playhouse. I'd say everyone who's been to that hell hole has had a bad experience there."

He had a point. It hadn't been Emma's favorite place to hang out, and she had never gotten out of the water. She heard enough stories about what went on, on that island. She had seen the occasional body thrown in the water—children's bodies most often, but occasionally there was an adult.

She shuddered at the mere thought that her son was trapped in that place. That she helped condemn him to a life there.

Harry looked at her. "You're well aware of the atrocities that happen there."

"Enough," She said. "I never went on land there, but I saw the bodies. The boy needs to be found."

He nodded, "That's why we need to leave now."

"You can't even move." She said.

"The boy is running out of time." He snapped, "I won't leave him there."

She sighed heavily.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm so interested in the boy?" He pointed out after a moment of awkward silence.

Emma frowned, wondering exactly how to answer this question. Her husband wasn't stupid. If she acted like a benevolent sea witch he was going to get suspicious, so she just shrugged and said, "Why should I care? Helping you, you'll owe me a favor and I won't feel so guilty about the whole thing."

"You mean getting tricked by Hook."

She nodded frowning. "It's disgusting that he had that much control over me. I never thought I could be manipulated like that."

"Killian does have a certain charm about him," Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Wait you know him?" Emma asked then she remembered what Killian had told her. "Oh, that's right. He did mention you."

"All bad things, I'm assuming."

She nodded. "Grant it, probably some of the things he said were elaborated."

Or at least she hoped they were elaborated.

She knew Harumple wasn't perfect. She saw moments of darkness in him, especially now that she had back her memories. She remembered how broody he could get. But the man was also a hero at times as well. Reconciling the good with the bad was difficult, if anything.

She found herself asking, "Did you kill his wife?"

"What?" He asked.

"Milah," She said. "He mentioned you killed his wife. You took her heart and crumbled it to bits."

He sighed heavily, "What do you think?"

"I think you wouldn't have killed her if you didn't have a reason."

"Wrong." He said, "I just killed her because I wanted too. I don't need a reason to kill because I'm the Dark One. You'd be smart to remember that, dearie."

She rolled her eyes. She knew he was lying. It wasn't like she could totally call him on it though. He didn't see her as Emma, he saw her as a sea witch. And she was going to use the sea witch card. "I'm a user of magic too, Dark One. I know you have to have some sort of purpose driving your action. Magic is driven on emotion. At its core, you have to want something for it to happen. And just killing someone willy nilly doesn't seem worth the price."

He gave her a bemused look. "Perhaps, but then again you're not the Dark One. And I don't like diving into that particular memory. Just let it be known, I agree with you that Hook is a bastard and he'll get what's coming to him."

"Good," She said.

"We're leaving tomorrow." He announced a short time later.

"What?" She asked caught off guard a bit even though she shouldn't be.

"I'll be functional enough to walk around," He said. "I probably won't be able to do magic for awhile, but you'll be more than able to handle it for the time being. Like I said, I have other strengths. It won't do the boy well if he stays on that island any longer than necessary. You know what Pan does."

She nodded before she added, "The boy must be special."

"Never you mind." He said, "You want to put the screws to Hook and getting that child off the island will be the best revenge you can possibly get."

She nodded as they began a very awkward night in the cave.

Well, Emma began an awkward night. Her husband had fallen back to sleep to regain enough strength to travel to Neverland the next day. Emma still didn't like the idea, though she did want to rescue her son. If Harumple wasn't walking without help tomorrow though, she wasn't going to budge.

She frowned as she thought about what he said.

Did he really kill his wife?

Milah.

What sort of name was that?

She felt ridiculously jealous of a dead woman. A dead woman that apparently Harry had killed. It made her realize how much she didn't know about him. Of course, it wasn't completely his fault. A decade of being obliviated added to the whole mess, but still. Her husband a killer?

She still remembered how he was when she first met him. Harry seemed like such a different person back then and perhaps he was. For one thing he was a good bit shorter than he was even in this form, and for another he lacked the confidence and arrogance that he seemed to have now.

He was just a boy. A boy that was unburdened by his past. That boy was still recognizable in the man that became her husband, but watching him as the Dark One it was hard to see Harry in there right now.

She shook her head knowing that it was in part an act. He didn't trust her, and she couldn't exactly blame him for that. She didn't expect him to open up to her either, but apart of her desperately wanted to reach out.

But the pragmatic part of her knew not to let him on, no distractions. Jaime came first.

He needed to be rescued from Neverland the sooner the better.

* * *

There was always something eerie about the realm that was Neverland. And since this was her first time ever going to land in the realm it added another dimension to the whole damn thing.

Harumple was at least functional that day. He could walk. And he claimed he could run too, though Emma personally thought that might be pushing it. He did look a lot better though than he did last night, Emma begrudgingly admitted as she stared at him as she checked the glamours she had put on both of them.

Emma was still wearing the form she had worn in the cave the previous night. She had taken the form of one of her foster siblings—Lily or Billy or someone. Honestly, she never stayed long enough to remember their names. Regardless, of who the girl was, she really didn't resemble Emma with her long dark hair, olive complexion, and dark eyes. Per Rumple's request she had put a glamour on him as well. Although, she made sure he did not resemble any of her foster siblings because that would be sort of gross because foster siblings and all.

He frowned as he looked at the beach. "It shouldn't be this deserted."

She shrugged. She felt eerie about being on the shore herself. "We'll find shelter, soon enough. I always heard this side of the island though was safe from…him."

Harumple laughed. She hadn't altered his voice, so it was still that eerie pitch laugh which Emma thought was fairly identifiable. She waved her hand and his laughing seemed more normal.

He glared at her. "You didn't have to change my voice. I'm talking like a bloody Yank now."

"You said you didn't want anyone recognizing you. That voice is fairly recognizable."

"Well, you do have a point." He snapped. "But like I was saying, Pan knows everything about this island. I would find it surprising that he hasn't already spotted us."

"He hasn't." Emma stated firmly.

Despite what Harumple might've thought, Emma knew the island probably better than him. After all, she had spent a good chunk of her time in this realm and she knew that the South side of the island seemed to always slip Pan's mind for some reason.

For what, Emma didn't know.

But she knew they'd be safe.

Well, safe for now.

"I'd still like to move more into the interior, find a cave or something we can set up base at." Harumple said, ever the strategic.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't think you can really do logic on this island. The realm is pretty much a more obscene version of _Lord of Flies_."

"Ugh, don't mention that book." Harumple said. "We don't want to give Pan any ideas."

She was surprised he read _Lord of the Flies_. Actually, she wasn't. She shouldn't have been. She remembered Harry wanted to spend a couple of the days at the New York Public Library and he had been a fan of fiction back then. Grant it, he wasn't a huge reader, but he did read—some. Well, more than Emma did when she was a teen.

She nodded. He had a point. If Pan was to ever got his hands on that book he'd probably act like Christmas had come early. Sighing she said, "Come on, let's try to find you that cave. I still don' t think setting up a base camp is a great idea."

He rolled his eyes, "It's better than walking around the jungle aimlessly, dearie."

"My name," She hissed, "Is Syrena. It would do you some good to remember it, Dark One."

He rolled his eyes before he said something that totally caught Emma off guard, "God, are you stupid."

"Excuse me," Emma snapped not expecting him to say that.

"You're a trained wish, surely you were told not to give the Dark One your name."

She wanted to snap that Syrena wasn't her real name. But instead, she had to settle on a glare as Harry motioned her to follow him. She didn't like this whole, go into the jungle like a blind idiot plan at all. Even if he had planned on settling them in a cave or something.

Not that a cave on this godforsaken place would likely be safe. It'd probably filled with snakes and bugs, and other undesirables. Emma really wished she could've zapped up some bug spray.

It amazed her how getting back her memories, made all of this living outdoors thing unbearable again. She was absolutely fine with it, for the years she spent as a mermaid, but now it disturb her.

Harumple seemed to notice as he laughed at her. "I would think you'd be used to nature."

"There's a difference between land and sea," She snapped, "And this place seems to be a hell hole if any place was to be one."

Harumple shrugged. "Hell is in the eye of the beholder. Pan seems to like it well enough."

Pan was a sadist, she thought as they started walking through the jungle. She did not feel comfortable to say the least, she was pretty sure they were being watched. Even though she couldn't see a single soul.

She mentioned this to Harumple and he laughed. "We are probably being watched. It is his island. This, however, feels different though."

"I thought you couldn't use your magic."

"I can't," He said, "Not yet. But Pan's magic has a certain style about him. There'd be some sort of perverted childish death trap by now."

Emma frowned but remembered those bodies. Some filled with child like darts that were filled with dreamshade—dreamshade, the same poison that she had ingested that kept her baby from being born.

Harumple seemed to note the change in her mood. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel like we're probably in one of the more secluded parts of the island."

"That's because you're in my part of the island." A voice said behind them.

Emma turned around to see a man starring at them holding a stick at them.

A wand, thought Emma, he was holding a wand. One like Harry used to carry. Like Hermione used. Like those witches in the street used. She didn't think—

She turned around to look at Harumple's whose posture had gotten ridiculously rigid before he hissed, "You bastard. Out of all the tricks to play. You should know by now, I don't play games, Pan."

The man barked out a laugh as he stared at Harumple as if trying to place him. "Is that who you think I am, Pan? I'm sorry, but I'm not the little demon imp. You're in Marauder territory."

"Oh, that is rich." Harumple hissed. "It's bad enough for you to take the form of Sirius Black, but to use the name of his old childhood gang…. I can guarantee you that I'm going to pull your heart out and rip it up into itty bitty pieces as soon as I get the chance."

Emma blanched. Clearly, the man was ticking Harry off. She tried to place him, but she couldn't. His face wasn't that familiar. The man was maybe a few years older than Harry and her and had dark hair and grey eyes. In some ways, he seemed familiar to Killian. However, unlike Killian, there was something about the man's face that seemed almost haunted.

Sirius Black that name it seemed so familiar.

As Emma was thinking about it, she thought about the house that she and Harry had stayed at in England and then she remembered Sirius Black was Harry's godfather.

" _He died last year." She remembered Harry telling her when she asked him about the house. "Left me pretty much everything including this dilapidated house."_

" _It's not dilapidated." Emma said, "It has character. Like old homes are suppose to have."_

" _It's falling apart." Harry said, "Sirius would be the first to admit it. He never had a chance. Stupid war took away his freedom. And I was stupid enough not to think things through and it caused his death. If only I would've had some sort of common sense then, if only I had been in my right mind."_

 _He then explained to her the Department of Mysteries ambush. How his godfather had been pushed through something called the veil of death when battling with his crazy ass cousin, Bellatrix._

How was he alive?

Sirius rolled his eyes at Harry's comment. "Considering I have you at wand point, you're in my wards, infamous Black wards mind you, I don't think that's possible, _Harry._ "

Harumpe glared at him.

"You're forgetting I have a keen sense of smell due to my alternative ego." He said, "You came like I knew you would."

"I'm not buying any of this." Harry snapped looking at him skeptically. "I saw you die."

"You saw me go through the veil." He said, "The veil, which no one ever returned from before. How big of a stretch is it understand that that monstrosity is a portal rather than a death trap."

"I'm not dumb, Pan." Harumple snapped

"Pan would've killed you already, Harry." The man said, "Or at least found some way to torment you, the bastard. Now I know why James's had nightmares. But just to prove it to you, I'll give you a wizard's oath. I swear on my magic, that I'm Sirius Orion Black and that the veil of death did not kill me."

A golden light emitted from his wand as Harry stared at him in disbelief. Emma wanted to comfort him, but she couldn't. Not really, not like this.

Finally, her husband was able to find his tongue. "Padfoot?"

Her husband's godfather nodded. "Yes, Harry, it's really me."

"I….I thought I killed you. I—how long have you been here?"

"Awhile." He said, "I don't know how long to be honest. Not that time really matters here. Obviously, some time has passed. You look different."

"Glamour charm." Harry stated. "I don't want Pan noticing me. "

Sirius nodded as he looked at Emma.

Harry groaned, "Don't ask, I needed help traveling portals. She's just a sea witch wanting revenge."

Sirius whistled. "A sea witch, Harry?"

"Hey, I got him to this realm." Emma snapped, though she couldn't blame the man for not trusting her. Hell, she really didn't trust herself.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

Harry looked at him, "Maybe it would be easier to explain things if, you know, you stunned her?"

"What?" Emma asked as a red jet of light flew by her and she knew no more.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 Preview: It's in Sirius's POV. We'll see what has gone on the island since he arrived. There may or may not be interaction between him and Jaime, Cora, and of course there will be more with his reunion with his beloved godson/best friend's father.**


	65. Part 3 Chapter 17: Sirius Thoughts

**AN: See, I got the next one done before the** **end of the month. You can thank vacation time for that. I hope to get another one done in January, and I do think it's feasible. Slowly, but surely, I'm getting into this fic again. Again, appreciate the reviews and add ons. Since I'm not getting paid for this, it's really the only thing that keeps this story going. So keep them coming. Note, Sirius has always been one of my favorite characters and I do think he got shafted-honeslty, if Harry had to have another parent figure die couldn't it have been the painted up old biddy also known as Molly Weasley, at least it wouldn't have been a lost of book eye candy. Besides, I always felt like Sirius could never catch a break and there was a lot of potential for story for him. So, that's one of the reasons he's alive. As well as the fact he's going to play a major role in the upcoming arc.**

Chapter 17: Sirius Thoughts

Sirius Black didn't know how long he had been away from his original realm. It had been quite awhile. Long enough for Harry to have a son.

He still couldn't believe that his Harry had a kid.

Finding the child (Jaime) had taken him completely off guard. He had long since resigned himself that he would have no connection to his original world, but imagine to his surprise the day he came across a child fleeing from Pan and his idiotic boys that vaguely smelt like Harry and James and had Lily's and Harry's eyes.

He still couldn't rationalize all of this. Or the fact his godson had somehow managed to find this way into this hellhole as well.

Harry wasn't what he expected to say the least.

Then again, it had been awhile. Jaime was at least ten, and he didn't expect Harry to have a child right out of school. However, he really couldn't attest what time had passed since Harry was wearing a glamour.

And had threatened to take his heart out.

Yep, threatened to pull out his heart. That was something only those with magic from this realm could do here like that she demon, Cora. Though, thanks to Black family paranoia his signet ring protected him from such magic.

He frowned as he thought of Cora. She was as crazy as his stupid cousin who had thrown him in this realm. Only, unlike Bellatrix, he fell for Cora's act. The thought of being with her made him shudder.

" _I can help you," He remembered the witch telling him. "I can get you back home,. Black. Trust me. I just need your help."_

He had trusted her, and look where it had ended him up in this hell hole—the place of James's nightmares.

It was one thing he had never told his godson, the truth about James's past. He never felt it was his place. James had always tried to forget it, after all, and there really was no point in telling Harry about this god-forsaken realm or about his supposed grandfather. Honestly, as far as he was concerned the past was the past, and until he came here possibly a delusion. The Potters had adopted James, and as far as he was concerned they were his only family. Though, James did talk to Sirius once or twice about his biological father.

It had been after Sirius had been kicked out of his home during sixth year. He had went to the Potter home to lie low.

The Potters had a lovely home. The original home in Godric's Hollow was a site to behold. It wasn't gloomy like that God awful home his parents lived in that seemed to ooze from darkness from its years and years of crazy residences, but open and airy and right near the sea.

James hated the ocean though, as he confided to Sirius that summer.

" _I almost drowned once." He stated when Sirius asked why he didn't enjoy the view more than he did._

" _Seriously, Prongs? You drown?"_

" _Someone pushed me into the water, held my head down until they thought I drowned." He said shuddering. "It was before…well, right before I became a Potter."_

" _Before you became a Potter?"_

" _I was adopted, Padfoot." He said bluntly._

 _Sirius gave him a strange look._

 _He didn't look like he was adopted, at least from first glance. However, as he looked at James more he started to notice how his hair was far messier than his father's—though he always had assumed that it was because Mr. Potter wore his hair long, whereas James didn't._

 _James sighed, "I….I had a family before Mum and Dad found me. Well, I had another dad."_

" _What happened?" He said._

 _James sighed, "It, well, it's complicated. Papa was cursed. I didn't realize how much it affected him until it was too late."_

" _So, he died then." Sirius said._

 _James shook his head, "No, he became the Dark One."_

 _The Dark One._

 _Sirius had always viewed it as a scary bedtime story. He remembered Walburga in her so called "maternal" days—when she still thought Sirius could become a proper heir to the Black family legacy—telling him wizard fairytales. One of them involved the Dark One, who was suppose to be the bad guy in the stories but his mother would pervert it to where the demonic wizard ended up being the hero._

 _God, the crush she had on that demon was all sorts of gross._

" _That's just a fairytale." He remembered telling James._

" _It's not," He said. "It's a real curse. And Papa accepted the curse to save me, and it took him away from me."_

Honestly, had James not been his best friend, he would've thought he was crazy. But it did explain a lot about James, and about the Potters.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Potter were well advanced in their years to have a child. And for that matter, no one had heard about a Potter heir until the summer before he went to school. It wasn't too far out there, considering that the Potters had spent a good part of their time traveling the continent, but still you'd think you'd hear about an heir of a pureblood family like that being born.

So, he accepted that James had been adopted, but didn't quite buy his story. Instead, he figured that James had came up with some elaborate story to make up for the fact that he endured something tragic and horrible—it made enough sense at the time, given the fact that Voldemort was already even causing terror back then.

Of course, one push into the so-called veil of death and Sirius knew differently. His friend hadn't been making it all up, it was all true.

Even Cora had mentioned something about the Dark One.

He grimaced as he thought about Wonderland and its queen. Cora had really snowed him, to be fair though he had been in a bad state for quite awhile.

Sirius frowned, as he thought back to those couple of years after he had escaped from Azkaban and when had first arrived here. He hadn't been right in the head. Not entirely.

Moony had forced him to visit a muggle shrink shortly before that ill-fated battle in the Department of Mysteries. The shrink had called what he was suffering from bipolar disorder as well as posttraumatic stress disorder, or PTSD for short.

He was suppose to be on a series of pills and talk therapy, but that never happened. Once, he had been transported to Wonderland, pills weren't exactly commonplace. However, Cora found him interesting enough to nurse him back to health. Probably because of his magic, he thought. Cora was power hungry, and Sirius was too oblivious to it until it was too late.

Damn, she devil.

He frowned as he thought of the fall out between the two of them, and how he had ended up in Neverland because of that damn Hook.

Well, he got his revenge (sort of).

Though, considering that he was forced to live in Neverland for the past several years because of his so called revenge didn't help matters.

You'd think as a Marauder he would be prepared for Neveland. However, the darkness that the place had was more akin to growing up with the Black family.

Had Pan been a couple of years older, he would've been the perfect match for Bellatrix—crazy ass bitch—both were sadistic and had extreme fun at killing people for sport.

Fortunately for Sirius, Pan wasn't really a magical user. Or at least his magic was no match for Black family wards, so he was pretty much able to live a relatively isolated life on his side of the island. However, things occasionally did get messy.

As they got with the boy.

James's grandson: Jaime Swan-Potter.

Prongs's grandson.

Harry's son.

He still remembered finding the boy the first time; at first he thought he would be another one of Pan's victims. However, unlike most, Sirius found the boy before he was dead.

Sirius frowned as he thought about the so-called "games" that Pan found. They were horrifying at best. He remembered James had talked about it briefly once, when he thought his friend was delusional.

" _You ever read the muggle book,_ Lord of the Flies, _Padfoot?"_

 _Sirius shook his head. His parents treated muggle literature like most people would treat dark magic._

" _My parents gave met the book because they apparently think my education needs to be_ 'well rounded'. _" James explained, "Well, that book pretty much sort of gives you an idea of how things are in Neverland, it's a strongest of the fittest. Or at least the deprave survive. Honestly, I'm surprised Pan didn't try to kill me sooner. I think it was because of Papa. Most people are scared of him."_

Papa was how James always referred to his biological father, the Dark One. God, he had heard that name a lot since he had been in this blasted place.

The Dark One was essentially the Voldemort of this world—though slightly less sadistic, at least from what Sirius had been able to make out, and a whole lot more powerful.

" _He's essentially the embodiment of dark magic." James said with a shrug as he had explained his father's curse, "He's not the same as Voldemort. I mean, Papa had some good in him, at least once upon a time he did. At the very least, he's not a bigot like Voldemort is."_

And he had some common sense too, Sirius thought, as he remembered Cora bitching about the man, and how she wanted his head on a platter.

" _I swear Rumple is not worth the trouble." She snapped as they laid in bed together,_ " _I don't even know why I even try to deal with him, darling. If Regina wasn't such a raving loon."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. At that point he didn't realize Rumple was the Dark One. Cora had kept him pretty isolated. She had said it was for his own protection, and besides she was helping him return home. He didn't plan to stay long in this realm, and he was stupid enough not to see the warning signs. That Cora was using him. Of course he didn't realize it until, she asked him to kill his daughter and when he said no—well, she really reminded him of Bellatrix then._

" _What do you mean, you won't kill Regina for me?" She asked._

 _Because he wasn't stupid, Sirius thought as he looked at his bedmate's form. Seriously, he had heard all about her insane daughter, and he really didn't really have a desire to kill. Unless, of course, it was that blasted rat. But a total stranger, who seemed to mainly just annoy the woman he was casually sleeping with—not so much._

 _Cora didn't take his explanation kindly. "What do you mean, you won't kill her? After all, the kindness I've shown you. I could've left you with that pirate."_

True, Cora had been good to him. Since he'd been there she had given him potions that had restored his physical health and clarified his mind to what it had been before Azkaban. She also told him she was trying to find a way for him to go home, but Sirius wasn't stupid. She knew she found him useful, and not just because of his skills in bed.

He just couldn't figure out how Cora had found him useful. He never exactly told her he was magical, though he assumed she knew as much. He was a Black, after all, not stupid. Even though his ancestors pretty much deemed him the moron of their house when he was sorted into Gryffindor. And they might've had a point.

He was hotheaded, didn't think things through. It was what ended up getting him stuck into this blasted realm. He had to be cautious, which was why he didn't ever tell Cora that he was capable of magic just like her.

He had taken precautions. It probably helped his wand was hidden in an auror's issued holster which came equipped with a top-notch concealment charm. Cora tried to hide her true nature from him. She just showed him what she wanted to see—a benevolent queen until that day.

And when she tried to pull out his heart, he blanched at the memory. Being glad for once that he wore the Black family ring on his hand.

When Cora had found out she couldn't take his heart she soon got rid of him, gave him back to Hook.

The stupid pirate decided to haul him out to Neverland on one of his many ships—and well, Sirius took control of the situation and stole one of the so-called captain's ships.

However, he had already left Wonderland and as far as he was concerned it seemed like it was impossible to get home and he had to make best of the situation—meaning, trying not to get killed by Pan or the children he brainwashed. Imagine to his surprise when he ran into Jaime.

When he first saw the boy, he felt like he was seeing a young James or Harry again. Except rather than having the inky dark hair that the Potter family was famous for, the boy's hair was an unruly blonde. The smell though, it was undoubtedly Potter.

The boy was running. He was clearly scared and Sirius didn't blame him. His one brief encounter with Pan was hellish too. But what had shocked him was that he got through his wards.

Black family wards.

Of course, he had sort of unbeknownst to Harry adopted him. It was suppose to be a birthday surprise, but the adoption would allow Harry or anyone of his descendents to go through any sort of wards he made, despite not being blood born related.

Which explained Jaime's presence.

Sirius had first spotted the boy in his dog form.

He spent most of the island as Padfoot, he didn't really want to alert Pan that another was on the island. Though, Pan did know that there was a mysterious man known as the Marauder that took control of his Southern territory. Since the time Sirius had been there, there had been sort of a tense truce. Or at least Pan had decided that the south end of the island was a wash for now.

Jaime looked like a nervous wreck. It had been obvious that he had been fleeing from the "hunt" and the boy looked worse from wear. One of those poison filled darts had hit him and if Sirius hadn't had found him…well, he still worried about the boy. He wasn't exactly a qualified healer, even though he did know a couple of healing charms that would help in a jam.

He had stopped the damage for now though, for what it was worth. Jaime was resting comfortably in Sirius's home—a tree house that he managed to transfigure into a somewhat decent home.

The boy seemed a little shock when he woke up and found that he wasn't being chased in the jungle.

" _It's okay," Sirius said, "You're safe now."_

 _The boy blinked at him as if he was trying to focus before he said, "I'm not an idiot, you know. I won't be fooled again."_

" _It's okay," He said. "I won't let anything happen to you. Marauder's honor?"_

" _Marauder?" Jaime said with a frown._

 _Sirius gave Jaime strange look. "It was a name for my group of friends at Hogwarts."_

 _"Oh," Jaime said. "Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Sirius Black." He stated._

 _The boy gave him an odd look with Lily and Harry's eyes._

" _What?" Sirius said._

" _You're suppose to be dead," The boy stated._

" _What?"_

 _"You're the guy who can turn into a dog." He said, "You're Dad's godfather. Aunt Hermione mentioned you to me when we were talking about transfiguration."_

" _Aunt Hermione?" He said, "So you are Harry's son. I wasn't going crazy."_

 _The boy stared at him and shook his head, "Dead men can't be crazy."_

 _"Well, I'm not dead yet." He said halfway quoting an old muggle movie. "I still can't believe it. My godson had a son. What does that make me your godgrandpa? I am not old enough to be a godgrandpa. Does this hair have any gray in it that you can see?"_

 _"Uh, no." The child said looking at him. "I don't think that would be the right term. You can't have godgrandpas, at least I don't think you can. I don't even have a godfather come to think of it."_

" _You don't even have a godfather?" Sirius said, "I thought maybe Harry would have Ron do the job."_

 _"Ron?" The boy asked utterly confused. "I've never met any Ron. And no one has ever mentioned a Ron to me either."_

" _But he's one of your dad's best friends." Sirius started to say, but stopped himself._

 _While Ron Weasley had been a good friend to Harry at times, there had been moments where his immaturity had made Sirius want to wring the redhead's neck. He was a fair weather friend at best, people changed and grew apart and it didn't surprise him that Harry would've dumped Ron's ass eventually. Or at the very least not trust him around his own kid. God knows, he and James should've done that with that fucking rat._

" _Never heard of Ron." The boy said, "Then again, Dad hasn't really had that much time to talk about his past with me. Things have been sort of crazy since he found me."_

" _Found you?"_

 _The boy nodded, as he briefly explained to Sirius that he had been adopted._

" _Adopted?" Sirius asked confused. "Harry wouldn't give up his son."_

 _"He didn't," The boy explained. "It's a long complicated story. Pretty much what you need to know was my adoption to Regina was illegal and is null and void."_

 _"What I need to know is the whole story." Sirius stated. "You're forgetting your dad is my godson and I'm a Marauder. Now, the truth."_

 _The boy sighed and explained his own back-story best he could. From what Sirius was able to gather the boy didn't' know all the details. It seemed that somehow, Emma—Harry's wife. Harry's freaking wife, he still couldn't get over the fact that his godson was married—had been forced to give up the boy._

 _Jaime seemed to roll his eyes over this, "Don't obsess about my mom that much, I think she and dad are still probably going to split since she's having Ford's baby and all."_

 _Sirius looked at him blankly, "We have a lot to talk about don't we?"_

 _"And I apparently don't know the half of it." The boy said._

Sirius believed it.

The boy had told him a bit more, but he was still ill from those stupid darts and there was only so much Sirius could do with his limited healing skills and lack of potion ingredients. From what he gathered though, a lot had changed since he had left his godson's realm and his godson had grown up.

And not just in the having a kid department part. The Harry that the kid described seemed oddly much more responsible and less impulsive than his godson.

Then again, the last time he saw Harry was when the boy was fifteen and he was going through an angst period.

The man in front of him was obviously going through an angst like now, but obviously it was because he was missing his child and just came face to face with his not so dead godfather.

Sirius felt like a bit of a failure. He wasn't a very good godfather for Harry when he was around. First, there was Azkaban. He could've avoided the whole mess, if he would've had a cooler head and threw his family's name around a bit. And then there was what he did when he got out—he should've never tracked down Pettigrew alone like that. He should've hired someone to get the fucking rat, got a wizard solicitor get him a trial, and then take custody of Harry.

Seriously, he could've slapped his past self silly.

Then again, he wasn't in his right mind and as much as he really didn't have great support either. There was Remus, but he had his own shit to deal with—being a werewolf and all—plus, he seemed to buy all the crap Dumbledore sold to them without questioning it.

Sirius had never questioned it either. But he wasn't in his right mind, exactly Remus was. Well, as well as a werewolf could be in his right mind.

However, years of pretty much solitude made him rethink things, and while he knew that Dumbledore was a good man, he was a highly flawed man and made some piss poor decisions.

Also, the man had enough power to get him a god damn trial, Sirius did not doubt that.

Though to be fair, Sirius should've hired a wizard solicitor.

He shook his head inwardly at his post prison self, as he looked at the glamour form of Harry.

His smell was sharper in this realm; there was always something unusual about Harry's smell. Something he couldn't quite pinpoint. James had the same smell, but with Harry it was amplified even more than it had been before. It smelt of something that wasn't…well, wasn't of his original world. It vaguely reminded him of the lone fae's on the island, but it was different.

Just like the sea witch Harry was supposedly traveling with, scent was different too.

Sure, he smelt the scent of one branded as Poseidon's blessed, but there was something off about it. He'd almost say it was like Harry's and Jamie's but the moment he thought he got a whiff of the scent it disappeared.

He ignored it, as his main concern was his godson not the sea witch he traveled with. But still, a sea witch.

His godson had seemed so angry when he first came face to face with him. Not that Sirius could blame him, he thought he would've been dead too.

As soon as Sirius had stunned the witch he turned to Harry and said, "Seriously, sea witches, Harry? And please no bad pun jokes. I don't think I can handle one today. Even from you."

Harry turned around and looked at him, "It's really you."

"Yes, it's really me." He said looking at Harry, "You don't know how long I've waited to see you again, Harry."

"I killed you," The boy—no, Harry was a man—said.

"You didn't kill me," He said, "I went to the Department of Mysteries willingly."

"If I would've been in my right mind none of this would've happened. I would've known that Snape was mind raping me, not teaching me occlumency. I would've known that it was a trick."

"You were a kid," Sirius said. "It was my responsibility to look after you. And it wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault it was Albus's. Bastard should've told you what was going on from the get go. Should've gotten someone competent to teach you occlumency. God, I can't believe I agreed to let Snivellus teach you that. I know, I wasn't in my right mind but Snivellus—"

Harry grimaced at the mention of Dumbledore's name. Sirius inwardly nodded appeased. His godson's admiration for the man had apparently diminished with age, just like Sirius's did as he had a better grip on sanity. Hell, the last few months he was in his original realm he was starting to really not like the man.

It wasn't that Dumbledore was evil. The man did have the "greater good" in mind. The issue was, he often looked at the end results and didn't care who he hurt in the process (i.e. Sirius). The man had held a lot of weight in the wizarding world, the bastard could've gotten him a trial at the very least.

"Bastard is right," Harry said. "Though, I do think Kendra was married to Albus's father. So maybe, it's technically not the right word. But I still blame myself, Sirius, I should've taken the time to look at your gift. It was a warning, wasn't it?"

"Yes, but a warning of a man not so right in the head."

Harry gave him a weird look.

"I was messed up after Azkaban, Harry. You and I both know it, no need to mince around words."

Harry just raised an eyebrow, before he said. "I would be messed up too, especially since you were forced to deal with th\at red haired harpy in your house all summer."

Interesting, his godson instantly went off on Molly Weasley. And yes, Sirius viewed her as a shrew, but he had never outright admitted it to his godson since Harry was close with the family—though in Sirius's opinion only the older son with the motorcycle and the twins were really worth a shit.

"A lot has changed Sirius," Harry said in a quieter voice after seeing the way that Sirius was gawking at him.

"I can see that," Sirius said. "It seems we have a lot to talk about and I have a feeling that there's someone I have that you'll want to see. Though, I don't know what you want to do with the sea witch. Should we keep her stunned? I mean, I really don't want her knowing where were going."

"Yes," Harry said. "Syrena's actually been pretty decent so far. But she is a sea witch, with her own motivations. I still need her help getting off of this blasted island. Unless, you have a secret exit strategy."

"No exit strategy, unfortunately." Sirius said. "Otherwise, I wouldn't _still_ be in this hellhole. Do you mind me asking how much time has passed since I 'died'."

"Twelve years." Harry answered almost immediately. "The anniversary wasn't that long ago actually. You were exonerated posthumously, by the way. Also awarded an Order of Merlin First Class."

"Well, I'll be damned." Sirius said. "The ministry seems to have been turning itself around."

Harry laughed.

"What?" Sirius said.

"Let's just say the ministry completely reformed. Transfigure the sea witch into a pebble or something, it will be easier than levitating her."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Can you transfigure sea witches into rocks?"

"I would assume so. You're not creating or destroying matter, so it shouldn't go against the rules of transfiguration. Besides, the squid ink and strawberry cocktail I had endured will have wore off soon enough and I can transfigure her back if need be."

"Squid ink? Strawberries?" Sirius asked alarmed knowing his godson was deadly allergic to the fruit much like James was and that squid ink could definitely hamper your magical powers.

He had Cora to thank for that.

Bitch.

He quickly transfigured the sea witch to a stone and place the stone in his pocket and motioned Harry for him to follow him.

"I'd apparate," He told his godson. "But the wards sort of don't allow that. That's the problem with wards this good, they come with a price."

"All magic comes with a price, Sirius." Harry stated. "Even the lighter spells. A simple _lumos_ has to get its energy from somewhere."

"Never thought of that before, but I guess you have a point."

"It's not a point, it's just a basic rule of magic. Look at the theory of transfiguration of what you can and cannot conjure."

"Ugh, let me guess you became a professor." He joked after hearing Harry's mini rant.

"Hardly," Harry said. "Though I have—"

He stopped himself.

"You have what?" Sirius said.

"It's not important," Harry said. "God, did you have to pick the most overgrown part of the jungle."

"It's actually not that vegetated here, Harry. You just can't see past the illusion. Stupid squid ink."

"Damn it," Harry said. "I really hate being powerless."

Sirius nodded as he whispered the address of the location in his godson's air. Yes, he had done another Fidelius charm. But this time with himself as the secret keeper, another thing him and James should've thought of.

Harry blinked as he saw the seemingly normal looking house and whistled. "That is some fancy transfiguration work, Padfoot."

It was rather impressive, if Sirius did say so himself. He and James had always had always had a flare for the subject, one trying to outdo the other. James had always pushed the bounds of what you could do in transfiguration, and thus pushed Sirius harder to out do them. Sirius had actually been in the process of getting his mastery when the whole Azkaban debacle happened, not that most people knew it.

Imagine Sirius Black actually applying himself in something other than mastering _The Kama Sutra._

Sirius looked at him, "I did get an O+ on my NEWTS in Transfiguration, Harry. Come on."

Harry nodded as they climbed up the stairs as Sirius briefly commented about the wards and other offensive spells he had put around the place. "It's no Grimmauld Place, but the amount of wards on that place makes it utterly depressing. Kreacher doesn't help either. Traitorous elf. Sorry, it wasn't that much of a bequest."

Harry laughed. "It did take me awhile to remedy the situation. You'll be happy to know that Kreacher has been taken care of."

There was an eerie silence there that Sirius didn't like because it reminded him a little bit of himself too much. Looking at Harry he asked, "Do I want to know?"

"Just know that Kreacher got his fondest wish." Harry stated.

Sirius whistled knowing that that meant the old elf's head was now mounted to Grimmauld for all eternity.

"Of course," Harry said. "That was before I had to remodel. It's a pity I didn't keep the elfs' heads or your dear old mother's portrait. But I didn't want to keep with the haunted house look, I went with more of a classic Victorian style with of course some modern upgrades."

Sirius looked at him, "How did you get Walburga's portrait down?"

"Magic," Harry said as they finally reached the entryway to the home.

Sirius then changed the subject as they stepped into the wards of the home and cast a couple of privacy wards, as Harry took in the surprisingly modern decor. Or modern to mid 90's standards.

"Harry, know that I'm sure we're not being eavesdropped on we can really talk. I know you didn't come to the island to rescue me."

"No, I didn't." He said looking at Sirius, "You found him then."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, I found your son."

* * *

 **Part 3 Chapter 18 Preview: I haven't wrote it, but right now it's likely going to be a Harumple point of view and deal with him reconnecting with his family. I've also been tossing around doing either a Cora chapter or checking in with Hermione again.**


	66. Part 3 Chapter 18: The Word of the Day

**AN: So, I got this chapter done earlier than I expected (yay me). My next targeted deadline is to get something around Valentine's Day so I hope I can meet it. Not really much in the way of housekeeping. I have noticed a lot of people have talked about the length of this story. Honestly, it is going to be long. Each part is essentially a book (word count is about equivalent to the length of an average novel per part). However, I always got annoyed when authors would create separate stories on the website because then it would be difficult to find book 2, book 3, etc. and I'd lose** **interest which is why I decided to divide each segment into parts, so it's easily accessible. Don't ask me how many parts or arcs I have planned out because I don't know. I have a very loose outline of where this is going to end but things could change in some regards. This arc for instance is in the homestretch. I don't exactly know how many chapters I have left till we start the fourth part of the story, but we're starting to get there. Again appreciate the reviews and follows, it is what keeps the story alive keep them coming.**

Chapter 18: The Word of the Day is Bastard

It was a miracle.

Seeing Sirius alive and well amazed him. He looked whole again, or at least much more like the man that Harry had seen in the photos with Bae and Lily than the sort of crazy ex-con that he had known.

Thinking of his godfather in the past had always made him feel a bit melancholy. It was a death he should've been able to prevent. A death Dumbledore should've and could've prevented by merely not acting like an arsehole. A senseless death, one that had he been in his right frame of mind never would've happened.

And it apparently didn't.

Instead, Sirius had been transported here to his father's hellish realm. No, Pan wasn't his father. Well, not his father as Harry Potter. He was still related to that hellish brat though.

And Sirius had been trapped on his island, but for someone who had been trapped there for twelve years Sirius looked pretty damn good.

Better than him anyway.

The past couple of days had been hellish at best.

Finding out Zara was not his, to being poisoned by said demon child, to finding that sea witch, world jumping, and then finding Sirius he needed a break.

"You seem pensive," Sirius said.

Harry nodded, Sirius had always been able to read him and in some ways better than Hermione. The man really was the closest thing he ever really had to a parent in both lives, since Bae was killed way before he could ever raise him.

"I'm fine." Harry said, "It's just been one hell of a week. No correction, a decade."

Sirius raised an eyebrow as they trudged through the jungle. As Harry was walking through the island he remembered just how much he hated the place.

The first time he had came here, it had nowhere had been near as hellish. Malcolm had of course changed that. No surprise there, his so-called father had always had sadistic steak a mile wide.

However, imagine to his surprise when Sirius told him that most of the adverse vegetation he was seeing was an illusion.

The squid ink and strawberry cocktail must've gotten him worse than he originally thought.

"Don't look so upset, Harry." Sirius said, "I always was good at my illusion charms."

He wanted to tell Sirius that he should be able to see past any illusion charms being the Dark One and all, but he didn't want to get into that whole side of his life at this point in time with his reunion with his godfather.

God knows, that wouldn't be awkward at all. He frowned as he thought about how the truth had drove him to ignore Lupin. Not that Lupin was that friendly with him in the first place, didn't ever have the urge once to check in on him when he was younger.

Although, the man had made more of a concentrated effort after Sirius had past.

"I just hate the fact that I was poisoned." Harry said, "I took Moody's constant vigilance thing to heart. So getting played by that upset me."

"Understandable," Sirius said. "But really, Harry, it's squid ink. The stuff's tasteless. Unlike strawberries."

Harry groaned, "Don't remind me."

"Honestly, hearing you were forced to eat that rancid fruit has me more upset than the squid ink. I remember when your father accidently ate a berry that one time and we had to take him straight to St. Mungo's the reaction was so bad."

Harry groaned, "Another Potter trait besides the hair, I guess."

"Yes, another Potter trait." Sirius said with a small smile as if he was going to add something but changed their mind as they came to a thicket of trees as he whispered something in Harry's air, "Padfoot's Place is beyond this clearing."

A minute later a large tree house appeared in front of him, similar to what he saw in that muggle movie Dudley used to watch _, Swiss Family Robinson_. Harry whistled.

"Wait till you see the inside," Sirius said as the two of them started to talk about transfiguration.

It saddened him he had not realized how brilliant Sirius until now. Sure, he had relied on the man's brain a little bit during the Triwizard Tournament, but he had not used the resource as much as he should. He was a little bit awed when he saw how the home looked on the inside.

What made him even more shocked was when Sirius told him that Jaime—Jaime, his son, was there.

"Are you serious?" He asked the man.

"I'm not even going to dignify that bad over used pun with a response." His godfather said, "But yes, your son is here."

"I need to see him now." Harry said.

His son had been the only thing that had been driving him for days. He was not going to lose Jaime just like the way he had lost Bae. It had driven him into making a deal with a sea witch for fuck's sake.

Though Syrena had been surprisingly easy to deal with for a sea witch. He still didn't like the creature. He knew they were slippery at best; there was some alternative motive there. However, she had gotten him to this realm. Though, she was going to be pissed when she woke up and realized that he had Sirius stunned her—he'd leave out the part about him transfiguring her into a pebble.

He'd worry about it later, by that point he'd have his powers back and with Sirius—well, he'd be more than able to subdue her. Right now though, his main concern was his son.

"Harry," Sirius said looking at him, "Before I take you to Jaime, you should know that I found him injured on the island."

"Injured?"

Sirius nodded. "One of Pan's Lost Boys shot him in the leg with one of their arrows. "

Harry froze. He knew what were in those arrows, dreamshade. It could kill his son. Much like it had currently paralyzed his unborn daughter from ever further growing in her mother's womb.

Sirius seeing Harry's body going rigid said, "I stabilized him for what it's worth."

Harry shook his head, "Dreamshade isn't something that regular magic can stabilize."

Though, Jaime did have his blood—the Dark One's blood—he thought. It was possible the boy could fight off the poison himself and not be corrupted like his daughter since he had been born and was already controlling his magic. Not that Harry wanted to test that little theory if he could help it.

At least he didn't have to worry about corrupting his son since his core was developed—unlike his unborn child.

"I know," Sirius said with a frown. "I can temporary sustain him though, until we can find someone. Harry, I don't know if you've ever heard of him but there is a sorcerer—"

"The Dark One." Harry stated, "I have heard of him Sirius, and I know his magic could help."

Sirius gave him an odd look. "So, Dumbledore told you then. I must say I'm surprised that the cryptic bastard actually decided to tell you."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "It wasn't willingly, but I do know my origins if that's what you mean."

Sirius sighed, "Honestly, I should've told you sooner, but I didn't believe James myself. I mean, it's a little hard to believe."

Harry nodded. "How much did Dad talk about _him_?"

Sirius frowned, "Not often. I mean, I don't think he had anything against your biological grandfather. He knew his behavior was in part induced by the curse he suffers under, but it was hard. Obviously. Thank god for your grandparents though."

Harry nodded.

He didn't really know what to think about Euphemia and Fleamont Potter. A part of him was grateful for them taking care of his son, but another part of him was more than a little annoyed they tried to take away the role of parent away from him.

Even though he was not there to parent from Bae. God knows, Bae had done more as parent for him than vice versa.

"So twelve years," Sirius said changing the subject. "Jaime I take it is almost eleven. Care to explain how you had a son so young?"

"Birth control was ineffective," Harry stated.

"Obviously," Sirius smirked. "So, who is this Emma that your son's talking about?"

"My wife." Harry stated. "The most gorgeous woman in the world."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "So, you two are on good terms then?"

Jaime must've talked.

"It's complicated." Harry said, "How much has Jaime told you?"

"Enough, for me to know he wasn't raised by you. That some hideous witch with a mustache raised him."

"That would be Regina." Harry said. "And hideous is too nice of a word to describe that hag."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, your son didn't seem to take kindly to her either."

"No one takes to Regina," Harry said with a sigh. "Well, maybe Tom Riddle would. Too bad for her all parts of him are dead."

He frowned as he remembered that he threw a couple of those damn things through the veil of death.

"Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Where did the veil take you?" He asked.

"Um, Neverland." Sirius said. "Obviously. Well, on the water if you want to end up precise. I ended up on a ship, but had it not been the ship it would've been the water for sure. Probably dead."

Harry instantly felt relieved. That locket was probably at the bottom of the ocean. Riddle's soul fragment was not getting out anywhere anytime soon.

However, he'd need to double check to be sure. But still, he hated that he decided to throw that one in the veil for Bellatrix's entertainment.

"Harry?" His godfather asked.

"I want to see Jaime." Harry said changing the subject. "God knows, I've been going crazy these past few days not seeing my son."

Sirius nodded.

* * *

His son actually looked better than he expected.

Harry knew what dreamshade had done to people; Emma was a sad testament of that. However, Jaime seemed relatively stabilized. His color was relatively normal, and he didn't seem to be having any problems breathing.

Sirius had also seemed to had properly sealed the wound too, if he hadn't had known better you wouldn't have thought the boy had been hurt with an arrow laced with a deadly poison.

"He looks better," His godfather said coming up from behind him. "I know dreamshade is serious shit, but he really doesn't seem to be suffering as much as I thought he would. We might not have to deal with him."

Him meant…well, Harry. A part of him wanted to tell his godfather everything. However, then he'd have to get into another can of worms that he really didn't want to get into. It was bad enough telling Hermione the truth, and she didn't even know Bae. Not like Sirius and Remus did.

God knows, he was such a coward. He had such a hard time with all of this, he felt like he was doing a horrible time being a godfather to Teddy.

" _He looks up to you, you know." Tonks had told him after he had taken Teddy to the zoo a few years ago._

 _It was to the muggle zoo._

 _He always enjoyed the zoo, even after the snake incident. Teddy seemed to like it too._

 _Being around Teddy, had always been difficult for Harry, in part because Jaime was around the same age as the boy. For so many years, looking at Teddy gave him so much pain as he thought Jaime was dead. Made him feel regretful._

 _Harry smiled sadly, "I wish I had more time to spend with him."_

 _Tonks nodded, "I get it, Harry. It just seems sometimes it feels like you are ignoring us."_

" _It's not that," He said. "Sometimes, well, sometimes its just too painful."_

 _The woman raised an eyebrow. They were her natural dark color that day. She had started wearing a more natural look since having Teddy. It was really a shame, since Harry personally liked the cotton candy colored haired._

" _Harry," She said frowning. "You know, Remus and I know."_

" _Know about what?"_

" _About Emma." The woman said, "Molly Weasley talks."_

 _He groaned, "Of course that harpy blabs. I'm sure she said the best thing that happened to me was when my supposed harlot of a wife left. However, she didn't leave Tonks. She was attacked by your hideous aunts and had a miscarriage, before unceremoniously being obliviated."_

 _Tonks looked at him shocked. "I didn't know."_

" _I don't like to talk about it," Harry said. "No one really knows besides Hermione."_

" _Have you tried to find Emma, Harry?"_

 _He sighed heavily. "It was a ministry obliviation, Tonks. It wouldn't help if I did find her. Besides, my baby is gone."_

 _The auror nodded. "Oh, Harry. Seeing Teddy reminds me of what could've been. My child would've been the same age as yours."_

Remus and Tonks became a lot more understanding of his distance after that. Both of them still sent the occasional dinner invitation, which he usually tried to find a reason to decline.

Of course, if Teddy asked him he'd be there, but being around Remus was just awkward to say the least

He hoped it wouldn't be the same with Sirius, but Sirius knew all about him it seemed. He could only imagine what Bae said.

"Harry," Sirius said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" He said.

"You're not upset about being related to the Dark One are you?" Sirius said, "Because you shouldn't. He isn't a bad wizard. James regretted how things between them ended."

"He abandoned him," Harry said, "How can anyone forgive that?"

Sirius looked at him surprised, "Is that what Dumbledore said? Because that's not exactly what happened, and I heard it from the horse's mouth."

Harry gave him a strange look. "Trust me, when I say that I know what happened."

He was there. He had been such a coward.

The choice should've been so simple, he should've followed Bae. God knows, he had jumped into a portal without even thinking to save Jaime—why didn't he did the same with his oldest?

 _You were going to, but it was too late._

No, he had been trying to pull Bae out before he did something stupid and ended up God knows where, where he couldn't protect him.

Regardless, what happened was his fault and if Bae was in position he would've gone headfirst, as would Sirius.

Sirius was about to say something when Jaime decided to interrupt, "Sirius?"

"Hey kid," His godfather said with ease. "I found someone in the jungle who was looking for you."

The boy blinked as he stared at Harry. Obviously, he didn't recognize him.

"Glamour charm," Harry explained. "It's me, your dad."

"Dad?" The boy said peering at him as if he was trying to place him.

Harry nodded. "Yep, it's me. I told you I wouldn't lose you again. I see you found good company though. Sirius is _the_ person you'd want to be stuck on this island."

"Only wish I would've ran into him sooner," The boy said. "Or you."

"How's your leg feeling?" Harry asked.

"Better," The boy said. "I can feel my magic more than I did before, it was fighting whatever I was shot up with before."

Harry nodded. He wished he had his magic to finish whatever healing needed to be done. But he was pretty sure his theory about the boy's legacy fighting the dreamshade off.

A part of him found it as a blessing in disguise that Jaime had been attacked with the same poison that Emma had been attacked with. His blood could help him synthesize a potion that would hopefully lead to an adequate cure. But on the other hand, he was horrified with what the boy was enduring.

Harry shook his head. "I'm assuming it was Pan that was attacking you?"

"I escaped." The boy said. "I can't believe they sold me out to him. Especially her."

"Especially who?" Harry asked.

"Zara." The boy said, "Zara and Hook. Her dad, I think."

"Hook?" Sirius said, "That bastard was on this island again? I thought I at least got rid of him."

Harry gave him a look.

"Oh, please, Harry. You're the last person that should be lecturing me on language. Remember, I'm the godfather not you."

"I didn't say anything," Harry said. "Although, you tend to like the word 'bastard' as an insult a little too much."

"I can't help it. I grew up with Walburga, she viewed illegitimacy as the one of the ultimate sins. But seriously, Hook reproduced? I thought those pants cut off air to his swimmers."

"Sirius," Harry said now giving a pointed look to Jaime.

"Dad," Jaime said, "I watch TV and those pants are ridiculously tight. I just sort of assumed he was Zara's dad. Who knows if he actually was, I was dumb for trusting them, but they promised they could get me home."

"Don't beat yourself up kid," Sirius said. "Hook is good at lying."

"Agreed," Harry said before adding, "Zara seems to have inherited that trait too. I've ran across the girl. She is a mean little tart."

Who he thought was his daughter.

How messed up was that?

Buying Cora's lies—again.

Out of all her daughters, it seemed like Zara was the most like her mother. She wasn't insane like Zelena, or brash like Regina. Instead, the girl was quiet and methodical, and more than willing to learn magic. A perfect prodigy for Cora.

And if he saw the little minx again he was going to rip her heart out for sending his son to this hell.

"Dad?" Jaime asked giving him a weird look.

"What?" Harry said.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He lied, "Just grateful that you're okay."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Your father is far from fine, Jaime. He's exhausted and needs to rest. He was poisoned with a nasty cocktail of squid ink and strawberries and needs to recover."

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Someone forced strawberries down your throat?" The boy asked, "How are you alive, Dad? When Regina made me eat them we had to go the hospital?"

Harry sighed, "Jaime, I'm fine."

"You're going to rest," Sirius said. "And don't argue with me, your core is still depleted because of that squid ink."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I am a grown ass man, Sirius."

"And look who now who's cursing in front of the child." Jaime pointed out.

Harry glared at his godfather while his son laughed.

"It's not funny," He pointed out to Jaime.

"You look tired, Dad." Jaime said.

"You don't know whether I look tired or not, this is not my usual face. I'm assuming that this individual looks tired all the time."

"Harry," Sirius said. "Rest. We have to figure out how to get off this island, and you being magically incapacitated is not going to help matters."

He had a point there, still though, Harry didn't have to like it.

Harry wanted—no, needed—to leave Neverland as soon as possible. While Black wards were a force to be reckoned with he did not feel safe in Pan's realm. Especially when he knew Pan was looking for his son.

He inwardly grimaced at the thought that Cora had essentially sold his son to Pan.

She would pay.

So would that brat of hers and so would that pirate.

"Harry," Sirius said pulling out of his rage.

"What?" He said.

"Your eyes," Jaime said. "They were flashing gold."

Well, his magic was starting to come back either that or the glamour Syrena had put on him was coming undone.

Sighing, he conceded to the point that Sirius might've had a point that he should get some rest. He didn't have to like it though.

* * *

Rest was easier said than done.

While the king sized bed that Sirius had transfigured from a branch was more than adequate in comfort—his head couldn't get over _well_ everything _._ Eventually he got up and went to Sirius's sitting area. Imagine to his surprise that Sirius was still up.

"You should be sleeping," He said to Harry.

"The same could be said to you." He said before he added, "I wish you had fire whisky."

"Me and you both," The man said with a sigh. "I have some of Hook's gin around here someone. That guy had terrible taste in liquor though, so don't get your hopes up.."

"Tell me about it," Harry said remembering how he had conjured away all of Hook's booze after killing Milah.

The stuff was terrible. Captain Hook was no Captain Morgan.

"Which leads me into my next question for you, how do you know the pirate?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Harry said.

"I'm your godfather, I'm sort of required to believe what you say."

Harry sighed heavily, "Oh, you wouldn't believe this. I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it and so does Hermione. I don't know how I'm even going to explain my origin story to Emma."

"Your wife," Sirius said. "I don't remember you mentioning an Emma to me before."

"Because I didn't know her then," Harry said. "I met her when I went to New York after Dumbledore's death. Best random decision I ever made."

"So, she's a muggle then?" Sirius asked.

"Not exactly," Harry said. "She has magic but of this world."

Sirius whistled, "You have interesting taste."

"Did I also mention she's a princess." Harry said.

"Really, interesting taste." Sirius amended. "And of this world, whose kid if you don't mind my asking?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming's." Harry stated.

"How?" Sirius said. "I mean, last I heard they were expecting a child but that wasn't that long ago. Or at least not long enough for you to have a child with their fetus."

Harry shook his head. "The portal must have threw you back in time. Trust me when I have to say Emma is very grown up now."

Sirius shook his head at him, while Harry was halfway fantasizing about Emma in his quidditch jersey and nothing else.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Sirius said shaking his head. "And don't say it wasn't in the gutter. I've seen that look before on your father whenever he was around your mother, and it's disturbing seeing the same look on my innocent godson."

"Sorry," Harry said. "But Emma's my wife with fantastic legs, a fantastic mind, a fantastic ass, a fantastic sense of humor, fantastic boobs. Well, she just fantastic"

"She might be fantastic, but you just happened to have a kid with her at seventeen." His godfather halfway lectured.

Harry sighed, "This again, Sirius. Like I said, I was a bit boneheaded back then."

"So, I'm taking it your wife is the reason you know Hook then."

"Yes," Harry said. It wasn't a lie. His wife—his very dead wife—was the reason he knew about Killian Jones in the first place.

"So, I'm taking it he's this Ford guy that Jaime claims Emma's leaving you for."

"No," Harry said. "No, not at all. And Emma's not leaving me."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"I am Ford." Harry said deciding to sort of explain things (although, very reluctantly).

"What?" His godfather sounded as confused as he was.

"Ford is me." Harry explained. "It's a very long story."

"Apparently," His godfather said. "And I'm assuming you had a relationship with your wife as this alternative identity too since she's pregnant with Ford's baby."

"It's my baby," Harry stated, "And Emma knows the truth. At least she does now, it's a very complicated and convoluted story, Sirius."

"I'm getting that," Sirius said. "And that still doesn't explain the Hook connection and how you know Hook."

Harry tried to dodge the question by asking Sirius how he knew Hook.

"I landed on his ship, he forced me to work for him. And I returned the favor by eventually stealing his ship when the circumstances arouse." Sirius sated simply, "Now, how do you know Hook?"

As the Dark One, Rumple had always been a master digresser. He could change the subject at ease with very little effort. He did it as king of magical Britain as well. However, he was finding he was failing at digressing at Sirius much like he failed when it came to digressing at Hermione and Emma.

"Harry," Sirius said, "Come on, given the fact that Hook sold your son to Pan you are aware that we're going to confront that bastard at some point."

"Bastard is really your word of the day."

"Harry," Sirius said in a firmer tone that reminded the man that even though Sirius was now less than a decade older than him physically speaking, the man was still his godfather. "It's not going to change how I feel about you, you know. You are my godson, I'm sort of forced to love you regardless of what happened between you and Hook."

"I took his hand away." Harry said deciding just to go for it. Sirius would find out at some point, and better from him that Cora, Hook, or God forbid Pan. Strategically it was the best decision, but the Rumple part of him still felt reluctant about spilling his guts.

Sirius frowned, "No, that's not true. Your grandfather took away his hand, Harry. When he killed James's mother. And you my dear godson, cannot be your own grandpa."

"What if I am?" Harry said, "How much did James tell you about the Dark One's curse, Padfoot."

Sirius frowned, "I know a little. I know that your grandfather is the embodiment of all dark magic that he can't die."

"That's right," Harry said, "I can't die."

"You can die," Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Obviously. You're not him, Harry. I was there when you were born, kiddo. I don't think I ever told you that. James had to do this top-secret auror recognizance mission and he made me be with Lily. I can guarantee you that you're no Dark One, Harry."

"I was reincarnated." Harry stated. "Cora's daughter crushed my heart and I was reborn. In essence, I became Harry Potter."

Sirius stared at him, "But…but the Dark One was here. I remember Hook and Cora talking about him."

"As previously mentioned, portal traveling, obviously doesn't discriminate against time travel either." Harry stated, "It makes sense if you follow the _Dr. Who_ theory more than _The Back to the Future_ theory , which I always thought was dumb because it sort of contradicted the idea of multiverses ."

Sirius blinked at him.

"I'm into sci-fi so sue me." Harry said, "I have to have some hobby besides figuring out how I want to reform magical Britain. But yeah, Sirius, I'm essentially my own grandpa. And yes, I need therapy. Lots and lots of therapy."

The man kept staring at him before he said, "Harry?"

"Yes, I'm still me." He said, "But I do have other memories from a past life and it has changed me."

"Obviously," Sirius said. "It would've made my head explode."

"You want to take back that comment about how you'll love me no matter what because I'm your godson now?"

"No, Harry, no I don't." Sirius said with a sigh. "You're still you, regardless of who you were in a past life. Though, I do have to say I could really, really, do with some actual fire whisky right now. And I know James would want it too if he was here."

Harry shook his head, "He shouldn't have had to die for me, Padfoot. A parent protects their child not the other way around."

Sirius looked at him and shook his head. "No, you're wrong."

"What?" Harry asked rather surprised.

"You might've been James's father in the past, but when you were born you were Harry Potter pure and simple. His son, and he did what he wanted when he saved you and I can guarantee you he did not regret it. Regardless or not, if you are essentially the Dark One reincarnate."

Hearing his godfather say that helped somewhat more than hearing Hermione say that, but still Harry hated that his son died because of him.

Sirius noticed Harry's body language. "I know it sucks."

"You have no idea," Harry said.

"No, I don't." He said, "I take it that it's something you don't talk to with a lot of people."

"Hermione knows," Harry said, "And that's pretty much it. Emma and I never really had time to talk about my history."

Sirius sighed, "Yeah, that's going to be an awkward conversation. I still have a hard time resonating that you're the Dark One, kid. You were a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake."

Harry shrugged. "The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Honestly, it would've been a better fit if there weren't so many prats and pureblood supremacists in that house."

"But you would've had Snivellus as your head of house."

"Don't remind me," Harry said. "However, he has been gone from the school for a long, long time. And Slughorn isn't a terrible head of house. Though, he undoubtedly kiss Jaime's ass for being the king's son."

"King?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah," Harry said, "Did I mention I'm now king of magical Britain?"

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Will be Hermione centric. She'll be communicating with werewolves. A lot of this chapter will deal with wizarding Britain now. I've written maybe about three or four pages so far, so it could be awhile since I usually try to have roughly twenty pages on Word for a completed chapter-give or take some of them are shorter and longer than others.**


	67. Part 3 Chapter 19: Portal Research

**AN: Thanks for those of you who did review or added this one to your list in the interim. Again, that's the main precursor for this one getting uploaded. I probably will have the next chapter ready by March (crosses fingers). Note, I AU'd things with Victorie's age. She is now the same age as Teddy and the rest of the gang (Zara and Jaime)-for reasons that will become apparent in future installments.**

Chapter 19: Portal Research

Hermione Granger frowned as she shook her head in frustration.

Everything was falling apart and Harry wasn't here to help talk her through things.

It was ridiculous how close the two friends had grown since all of this mess had begun, and it was amazing how much she relied on him. It was in deep contrast to how it was in their first few years of Hogwarts where Hermione was always having to be the brains of the operation.

She didn't feel like a brain now, she was still hitting the books on portal travel and coming up with nothing. She tried to recollect what Harry had told her about it, and from all recollections it hadn't been good.

 _"It took three hundred years to devise a plan."_

 _"And the curse was the best option you had?"_

 _"Pretty much," He said. "Portal travel isn't exactly easy, Hermione. Unless, of course, you're a mermaid or a sea witch, and even they can't create portals out of thin air there has to be something connecting the worlds in order to access them. And the world without magic—such a misnomer—not that accessible, dearie."_

"You've been here a lot." A voice said breaking her from her thoughts. She turned around to see Remus Lupin smiling at her.

The aftermath of the war had been good to Lupin. Between her and Harry they had enacted antidiscrimination laws where the werewolf had no difficulty in holding a steady job. In fact, once the Defense Against the Dark Arts position had been rid of its eternal curse Lupin had returned to the post again. He and Tonks were still married and expecting a second child; Teddy was due to start Hogwarts the next year—much like Jaime.

At the thought of her godson, Hermione blanched. God knows where the boy was, and if he would come back just like her friend.

Just thinking about the boy made her want to cry.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Lupin asked looking at her oddly.

"No," She said, "No, I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow, "Mind if I sit down, maybe I can be some help…"

Hermione sort of doubted that, after all she had Belle doing research for her and the woman was more obsessed than her with books.

Both of them agreed that they had hit a dead end and it was discouraging beyond belief.

"Both you and Professor French have had your head knee deep in the books. I'm assuming this has something to do with Harry."

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

"Because I haven't seen or heard from him in months, and I know how Harry is about vacations. What happened?"

She sighed, "Remus, I…"

"If I can help, Hermione, I owe him that much." The man said, "Merlin knows, I've neglected Harry for far too long."

"It's not entirely your fault." She said knowing that Harry's distance in part with the man was because of his recovered memories.

Remus shook his head. "No, I was distant after Sirius's death and before. I had no excuse."

"The laws back then wouldn't allow you to take care of him." Hermione stated.

"No, the laws were just an excuse. I was just running away if we're going to be honest about it."

"Running away?"

"I was the last Marauder left." Remus said, "I was twenty-two at the time. A _young_ twenty-two year old who happened to be a werewolf. Nowhere near fit to raise a child. Not after a loss like that."

Hermione nodded, though personally she was a little bit disgusted with Lupin. For years, she had spent her time defending him to Harry whenever he went off on the man. Personally, Hermione had thought at the time that Harry had primary went off on Lupin based on guilt, though the conversation really made her rethink her theory.

Remus looked at her, "It's nothing I'm proud about, Hermione. Especially now that I have children, I know that somewhere that James is cursing me for failing Harry. God knows, Sirius did."

"Sirius did?" Hermione acted surprised. She had a hard time thinking that Sirius would've gone off on Lupin. Sure, she knew the dog animagus had a temper, but it usually was directed to Pettigrew and to lesser extent Molly Weasley.

Inwardly, Hermione shuddered as she thought about what Sirius would've done to the red haired matriarch after Emma gate. It probably would've involved some nasty transfiguration, which Sirius was a master at.

Still, while Sirius had a temper, she was a little surprise that he would go off on Lupin of all people.

"Yes, he did." Lupin confirmed. "Despite the circumstances, Sirius was the only one who really had Harry's best interests in mind."  
Hermione frowned as she thought of the broken prisoner of Azkaban. "He wasn't—"

"Mentally fit to raise Harry after Azkaban," Remus said. "I know. He knew it. He was seeing a doctor before he died to help with things. I think he was fed up with how everything was going, and so was I. I blame Dumbledore for a lot of Sirius's deterioration. Making Sirius go back to his childhood home was the dumbest idea ever in retrospect, it just agitated his already fragile mental health."

Hermione nodded. While she hadn't been exceptionally close to Sirius as Harry, she knew enough about the man's childhood to know that the home Harry had inherited was hardly a place for Sirius to have been cooped up in.

And then there was that repulsive elf who insulted everyone especially Sirius.

Hermione sighed heavily, "I think after his parents, Sirius's death has always hit Harry the hardest."

Especially after he regained his memories. He had been especially pissed at Dumbledore about the handling of the whole thing then, even more than he had acted at the end of the fifth year.

And then there was Bellatrix.

He had personally, had the woman throw the locket with her so called lord's horcrux thrown over the same the veil that killed Sirius.

Finally Remus continued, "Sirius let me have it. Like I said, I deserved it. I should've thought for both him and Harry. I failed them both."

Hermione honestly did not know what to say. A part of her wanted to comfort Remus, but at the same time she agreed with what he said.

So, instead Hermione said, "I still can't believe Sirius of all people lectured you."  
Remus laughed, "He could actually be quite responsible when need be. It's a shame. He never really got a chance to grow into what he could've been."

Hermione nodded as Remus looked at her, "I didn't merely run into you today, Hermione."

"You didn't?" She asked.

"No," He said, "I've been meaning to talk to you awhile. Your smell…."

Oh.

He smelt Graham on her.

She wasn't surprised. She figured it was bound to happen, Graham practically was all over her.

God, she missed him.

"Hermione?" Lupin asked.

"Oh," She said, "My smell. What about it."

"Are you seeing a werewolf?" He asked.

She sighed, "Graham is not infected like you, but yes he can shift into a wolf."

Remus had a weird look on his face, "So, he's an animagus then?"

"Yes, you could say that." She said even though she wasn't sure animagus would be the correct word since Graham couldn't perform magic. He could just shift into a big wolf. However, unlike Remus, he couldn't infect anyone or was forced to change at the full moon.

Remus nodded, "I didn't know you were seeing anyone."

No one really did. It wasn't sort of the news Hermione really wanted to get out. Both her and Harry were extremely private about their personal lives. Hardly anyone knew about Emma, though Hermione suspected Molly Weasley blabbed a bit. In fact, she knew she had told Lupin due to one of Harry's temper tantrums a few years back.

Honestly, Molly Weasley was lucky she still had her heart.

Hermione sighed, "It's still relatively new."

"But obviously very serious." Remus said. "He imprinted on you."

"What?" Hermione said, "Oh, please tell me that shit from those Twilight books my muggle cousin reads isn't true."

Remus raised an eyebrow as Hermione explained how one of the teenage wolves imprinted on a newborn in the book, designating that she belonged to him.

"Oh, Merlin, no," Remus said wrinkling his nose at the description. "That…that's just gross. No, what I'm talking about. It's clear you and the wolf have made a connection, a mutual, consenting connection. Tonks and I…we have something similar."

Of course they did.

Hermione sighed, "Well, that's a relief. I think Graham would be horrified if imprinting was actually like that book."

"So, his name is Graham?" Remus said with a smile.

"Yes," Hermione said, "His name is Graham. And that's all you're getting from me for now."

He laughed, "I had to try though. I wouldn't have been a good Marauder if I didn't."

"Ms. Granger," The conversation was interrupted with the headmistress coming over with a bunch of papers in her hands.

Hermione inwardly groaned, wondering what sort of crisis was going on at Hogwarts now. Without Harry there to glare at everyone it seemed like the magical world was trying to rebel. While she was just as big as a policy wonk as Harry, she lacked being the Man Who Defeated Him and the extremely dirty look he managed to throw his enemies.

Plus, probably being a man helped too.

Shaking her head about how sexism had seeped into the wizarding world as much as the muggle world, Hermione turned her attention back toward McGonogall.

"Minerva?" She said, "May I be of service."

The witch looked at her, "I was hoping you could explain this to me."

"Explain…"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence as Minerva thrust the list of first years at her and pointed to a name: James Swan-Potter, crown prince of the British wizarding world.

"Well?" Hermione's former head of house said after Hermione didn't give her an answer in five seconds.

Lupin was looking at her as well, "I thought that the baby died."

"Well, obviously Molly Weasley's version of events were wrong." Hermione said, "Harry's son survived."

"I didn't even know Harry had a son." Minerva said. "Was it with Ms. Weasley?"

"Oh, hell no." Hermione said shaking her head. "I thought you knew better than anyone Minerva that Harry and Ginny were merely a blip on the radar. Both Harry and Ginny have moved on. Weren't you at Ginny's wedding to Dudley?"

"I was," the headmistress said. "And I am very well that Harry and Ginerva are no longer a couple. I just did not see him with anyone else around that time to have a child with."

"Emma," Remus said. "He was with Emma at that time. He married her, did he not?"

"He did," Hermione said.

"Harry Potter marry someone?" Minerva said surprised, "We're talking about the same Harry, are we not?"

"It was a long time ago," Hermione said. "Emma was…well, I think Emma was and is Harry's Lily."

"The Potter men always had one true love," Remus said with an eye-roll as he thought back on James's relationship with Lily. "Harry's relationship with Emma was sort of tragic from what I know about it. Not that I know a lot about it."

"What happened?" Minerva said turning towards Hermione.

"Emma was attacked when she was going to the hospital by Bellatrix and Narcissa." Hermione said, "She was found and taken to St. Mungo's and obliviated."

"Oh, Merlin." McGonogall said.

"We thought the baby was lost." Hermione said and they did, they thought Jaime had been lost for so many years.

Hermione had been there for Harry, each year on the anniversary of the attack. It had been hard. Harry, for all intents and purposes, was a wreck those days. Usually he could control his emotions as the Dark One quite well, but on that day…well, she didn't want to be anyone who ticked him off.

"But the baby lived apparently?" Remus said, "And it's named after James even though she was obliviated."

"Strong aspects of a memory still can stick out even with obliviation." Minerva ever the teacher said frowning, "It doesn't explain why the boy's address though."

"What?" Hermione asked surprised.

"The address," Minerva said. "It has to be a joke. All it says is Neverland."

"Neverland?" Hermione asked, "As in Peter Pan?"

As in Harry's previous incarnations father, and this incarnation's grandfather's hell on Earth.

Mother of Morgana.

"Hermione?" Remus said looking at her, "Are you okay?"

No she was not okay. If Jaime was really with Pan…she didn't want to _think_ about what her godson there. She had to get to him now.

Damn these books.

Damn them.

"Ms. Granger?" McGonogall asked.

"Portal travel." Hermione said, "Do any of you know anything about it? Surely, someone has to know something. I have to get Jaime out of there."

"Jaime?" Remus said as he looked at her. "Wait, you knew about Harry's son all this time didn't you?"

Hermione didn't answer right away it wasn't her place. Besides, she didn't need to answer Lupin. On the other hand, Lupin was a scholar. If anyone he might have some idea of how to conjure up a portal.

Still, she didn't want to betray Harry's trust. She knew how protective he was about Jaime and his past. However, it wasn't going to do much good remaining mum if Harry and her godson were quite possibly trapped in that hell.

So Hermione decided to give _some_ information. "Yes, I knew. Harry found Emma and his son earlier this year, it's one of the reasons I've had a larger role in the decision making as of late."

"He found them!" Remus said a smile on his face.

"Yes," Hermione said. "However, there were complications."

"Obviously," Minerva said. "Considering that James Swan-Potter is somewhere in Neverland. Care to explain, Ms. Granger?"

"Jaime's adopted mother was not a good person." Hermione stated. "She had access to magic that she shouldn't have. And in an act of desperation…well, she opened a portal and kidnapped Jaime."

"And Harry followed her into the portal." Lupin finished.

Hermione gave him a look.

"I know Harry enough to know he wouldn't have a second thought but to follow his son." Lupin answered, "That's why he hasn't been here and you've been holed up at the library whenever you're not battling it out with Malfoy."

Hermione groaned as she thought of the Malfoy family who had started getting annoyingly vocal again without Harry there to squeeze their hearts whenever they got out of line.

Hermione guessed she could do the same, but pulling out Draco's heart had been enough hear magic for her to last a lifetime. She just wasn't built to be even semi-evil.

"Is this true, Hermione?" Minerva asked her tone much more gentler.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. And it's been useless. I haven't found anything. I'm not surprise, Harry is more versed on the subject and he knows…well, portal opening is pretty pointless."

Lupin sighed. "I wouldn't say pointless. It's not outright impossible, but yes it's difficult. It has happened here before though with…well, James."

McGonagall nodded in agreement. "Yes, James came here from Neverland. So, there has to be a way."

Hermione frowned as she thought about James Potter or Baelfire. Honestly, she didn't even know how to think of the man now. He was Harry's father and son. Harry talked about him as Bae more than James, which made sense. He had barely known James. He did, however, talk about James's unexpected arrival in their realm.

Apparently, James had washed up near Godric's Hollow. Harry had told her that Dumbledore had theorized there was some portal there, but his theory had been piss poor at best. No experimenting whatsoever, and Harry had had no intention of going to Neverland.

But Hermione did.

Not that she would randomly swim out into the ocean and try to jump a portal without having some sort of backup on how to get out. That was always the conundrum.

Hermione frowned as she listened to Lupin explain that Godric's Hollow could lie near a magical layline, and that certain magic could be used to activate the portal. She knew some of this information already, but it had not really been practical.

"A solstice probably be the ideal time to try to open it." Remus explained, "The biggest issue about knowing someone who can control the portal. Mermaids are known for being able to manipulate the electromagnetic currents needed but…"

God, he really had gone off into academic mode. A part of Hermione was listening. After all, she had been the smartest witch of her generation. After the war, she had gone back and gotten almost a record amount of NEWTS—thanks to Harry regaining his Dark One memories he beat her, but still. Overall, she was considered once in a generation brilliant, and Lupin's talk about laylines and their manipulation should interest her. But she just wanted answers.

"Mermaids aren't controllable," Hermione said. "Plus, forget any potion turning you into a mermaid it can end up outright disastrous."

"But what if we didn't use a mermaid?" Lupin said.

Hermione frowned. "Who else would be able to travel through the portals?"

"Mer related species," Lupin said. "Well, I don't know if they could travel through the portals but they would certainly be able to open them and make a gateway for someone to get out on the other side. I'm taking it that Harry would know what the portal was if one appeared."

He probably would, Hermione thought. "Mer related specie? I don't know any selkies or merrlows, or for that matter sirens."

"You're thinking too small," Lupin said. "You do know a very distant relative to a siren."

"I do?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, a certain ex-Weasley."

* * *

She would not have thought veela would be related to sirens. After all, she remembered Fleur's aversion to water during the second task. But apparently, they were distant relations.

It made sense, she supposed. Both species were ridiculously attractive. However, it still wasn't something she would've thought of, which meant she was going to have to call in a favor to Fleur.

As far as people were concerned it could be worse. Fleur had matured quite a bit during the war, and had the same Molly Weasley aversion that both Harry and Hermione had. In fact, it had caused her marriage to Bill to crumbled and the veela was now teaching Arithmancy at Hogwarts—which Hermione begrudgingly admitted she was quite good at. After all, the witch had worked at Gringotts.

Her only—child with Bill, Victoire, was set to start Hogwarts this year.

"You want me to open a portal?" She asked when Hermione, Minerva, and Remus had come up to her office. Hermione noted, that her accent while still prevalent had disappeared a lot in the past few years.

"Yes," Lupin said. "We think it's possible."

"Because veela are distantly related to sirens." She finished, "And suppose I do have this power, you know I can't control it. Right?"

"Honestly, we just need the portal opened, Fleur." Remus said, "We need to give Harry and Jaime the option of getting out."

"But we don't want Pan getting out," Hermione said shuddering.

"He won't," Remus said. "James said he was cursed to stay there."

"What about his shadow?" Hermione asked.

"It can't cross realms like it once did from what I know," Remus said. His powers were weakening. James said that's one of the reasons he wanted him there."

"Which is probably why he wants Jaime there too." Hermione said. "We still need a failsafe though. Pan is not someone we want here wrecking havoc. And Merlin knows who else is in Neverland."

Minerva frowned, "After all these years, it's still hard to wrap around my head how evil Peter Pan is."

"Peter Pan?" Fleur said, "I thought that was a muggle fairytale?"

"No, I'm afraid he's not a fairy tale." Remus said, "He's a very real person and a very real threat, which is why we need to have everything set up just right. We have only one shot at this and we don't want to screw this up."

"If we can even do it," Fleur said. "I still don't even know if I can open the portal."

* * *

It was decided they were going to make an attempt to open the portal during the summer solstice, which didn't give them hardly any time to make preparations. They were still trying to figure out a safeguard to prevent Pan or any other desirables from coming here. Tying the portal to people who were only of this realm could be possibility since Harry and Jaime were both born in this world. Of course, in order to do such a modification research had to be done which meant getting Belle involved again.

 _Fleur was a little bit skeptical about Belle's involvement. "She is a squib, Hermione, is she not? She won't know anything useful."_

 _"She might be a squib but she is an excellent researcher." Hermione said in Belle's defense, though to be honest she was starting to question Belle's research skills herself._

She understood that Belle was busy; she had taken up the Muggle Studies position at Hogwarts and had been doing quite well at it. In fact, she had heard nothing but praise from the professors, but it had seemed like she had no time to look into helping Harry or had hit the same walls that Hermione did.

However, it seemed like there had been something that was upsetting the woman, and it didn't seem like she wanted to confide with Hermione.

Not that she blamed her, but it didn't really seem like Belle had anyone to confide in. At least that's what Graham told her the last time they had talked about Harry's ex.

" _I'm actually glad you found her the job, honey." He said. "It's good Belle's away from this craziness. Maybe it will give her a chance to find herself."_

" _Find herself?" She asked._

 _Graham nodded, "She doesn't have anyone. She and her father are in a bad place, and she never really was close to anyone in the old world or here."  
_

 _"She and Emma were friends." Hermione stopped herself, knowing that the friendship between Belle and Emma had been permanently altered because of Harry._

 _Also, Hermione's relation to Harry made her relationship with Belle a bit strained too. Sure, she got along with the woman—they both were bookworms after all, and that was a definite talking point—but it didn't' mean they were friends._

 _Graham shook his head at Hermione, "Both you and I know she can't really confide in Emma, or you for that matter. Or for that matter anyone in Storybrooke"  
It was true. Hermione found Storybrooke to sort of be a disgusting place even without the curse. The citizens for the most part were judgmental and they did not look kindly to outsiders. Graham was about the best person there. And unfortunately, it didn't seem like he wanted to leave anytime soon much to Hermione's chagrin._

 _Of course, with apparting it wasn't too much of a hindrance. But still, she'd be perfectly fine saying signora to Storybrooke sooner than later._

She also thought being away from Storybrooke had done Belle some good too—even though it infuriated Hermione that she hadn't been able to come up with anything these past few months.

McGonogall found her to be a more than adequate professor, saying she appreciated Belle's willingness to learn about new technologies and that the students found her quiet caring demeanor to be likable. Also, looking at the girl now Hermione could say she looked a bit more confident.

Belle's appearance had changed a lot since Hermione had last seen her. The woman's auburn colored hair was styled loosely back into a sleek looking bun. Her face, which used to be free of cosmetic products, now was made up tastefully—though Hermione thought she might've gone a little heavy with the red lipstick. Dressed in witch's robes, you would've thought Belle was a pureblood witch instead of a muggle masquerading as a squib.

"Long time no see, stranger." She said causing the witch to turn around and smile at her.

She definitely looked healthier too, Hermione thought. Pretty even. Belle's once painfully thin figure and filled out and her face looked less haunted and there seemed to be a quiet confidence about her in general. "Hermione," Belle said, "It's been awhile. Has the ministry been keeping you busy?"

"When has it not?" She said, "I hear that you got through your first year."

Belle nodded, "Just have to get through the fourth year exams and then I'm done for the year. Well, at least teaching wise. I was planning on going to a technology conference in London in a couple of weeks so that I could update my syllabus. I'm taking it that's not why you're here though."  
It wasn't.

A part of Hermione wanted to scream at Belle for not doing more to find Harry and Jaime, then again she couldn't really blame her. Even Hermione, the smartest witch of her generation, didn't think of looking into a veela opening the portal.

"I have news." Hermione said.

"About Rumple?" Belle asked.

Inwardly, Hermione cringed. She knew that Harry was Rumpelstiltskin, but she hardly ever called him that. Harry himself told her he did not prefer the name.

" _I lived with it for three centuries," He said, "It was almost a curse in itself. Thank God, Bae and Lily, had better taste in names. Besides, it the name of my past self, I'd like to think I've evolved. At least a little bit."_

And he had.

Well, he had definitely changed. He didn't seem like the imp that Hermione heard about in the stories, but he wasn't like the Harry she grew up with either. Instead, he was an odd combination of the two that was essentially his own person.

And he preferred to go by Harry, not Rumple.

However, Belle clearly was stuck on viewing Harry as Rumple even though Harry had moved on in part from his past life. He had moved on from Belle too.

He had told her so much when Belle was found alive and he was living with her.

" _It's more or less for her mental stability," He told Hermione over tea. She had just finished ripping into him about playing games with Emma._

" _Harry," She warned. "You really think it's going to go over well when she realizes all this time you're planning on leaving her for Emma."_

" _I really don't have a choice," He said, "Belle's health is poor, and when I told her it was over at the hospital she practically had a nervous breakdown. Hell, she repressed that conversation. It's my fault she's in this mess, Hermione."_

" _I thought you got over saving people thing a long time ago, Harry."_

 _He smiled sadly at her, "I'm over it for the most part. But Belle's a special case, she has no one because of me."_

 _"I wouldn't say that," Hermione said. "She made the decision to be with her. And she could get out of Storybrooke."_

 _Though back then it admittedly would've been a horrible task._

 _Harry shook his head as he explained to Hermione Belle's condition. "She might not even make it in the long term." He finally told her, "At the very least I want to make sure she's comfortable."_

 _She couldn't really argue with that._

But Belle now was healthy, and clearly capable of being on her own. She said she was over Harry, but Hermione just had a hard time buying it.

Shrugging off her uneasiness with Belle, Hermione said. "We have a lead. As you know, Jaime turned eleven this year."

Belle nodded. The boy had turned eleven shortly after the portal had opened up. Valentine's Day to be exact, which had been the boy's due date. Hermione cringed as she thought of all those past Valentine's Days where Harry would be pretty much inconsolable thinking that his child was dead and his wife was as good as dead.

"His name was on the list for Hogwarts, and we were at least given a realm where he currently lives."

"And that would be?"

"Neverland."

Belle had a strange look on her face, "You seem upset."

"Harry never told you about Neverland?" She asked.

"No, not really." She said, "My time with Rumple was rather limited, Hermione. You know that."

" _I only got to kiss her once." She remembered Harry telling her._

God, she thought that was an exaggeration, but now….well, she was pretty sure he wasn't lying to her.

But she wasn't going to judge _that_ much. Neverland and Pan were two topics that Harry tried to avoid talking about.

Not wanting to betray Harry's trust she said, "It's not exactly what the story books portray. Peter Pan is a bit of a psycho, think Jack from _Lord of the Flies_."

Belle blanched.

"That's why we're tailoring the portal for entry." Hermione said, "And that's why I need your help."

"My help?" Belle asked.

Hermione explained how she was looking for charms or wards or anything that limited portal travel to anyone born in this realm.

"How are we going to do that?"

"That's what you're going to help me research." Hermione stated.

"So what do you say you game?"

"I'm game." Belle stated.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 Preview: It's a Cora chapter (it's needed) we'll realize what her master plan is and find out if she might've picked up some possessed** **jewelry.**


End file.
